History's Stronges Máster Goku
by JonhSuper
Summary: Goku después de ganar el torneo universal estaba entrenando en el planeta de bills y ambos peleando dando su máximo en eso un portal lo llevo a una dimensión donde tendra nuevas aventuras los del Ryozanpaku no se esperan esta gran visita de nuestro héroe saiyajin
1. chapter 1

**Renuncia de derechos: todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores esta historia solo esta hecha para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Historia creada por jonh super.**

 ** _Capítulo 1:_**

 ** _Un nuevo integrante en el ryozanpaku._**

Era un dia normal para el amigo kenichi por decirlo así ya que estaba entrenando después de haberse recuperado de la pelea que tuvo contra Takeda y Ukita.

Todo iba normal en su entrenamiento siendo torturado por sus maestros, hasta que de repente todo el planeta empezó a temblar alarmando a todos los miembros del Ryozanpaku..

\-- pero qué está pasando todo está temblando vamos a morir -- gritó Kenichi casi desmayándose.

\-- ¡Calmate Kenichi! -- dijo Miu aunque no negaba que estaba algo preocupada por la situación.

Los maestros se alarmaron más al sentir un gran poder.

\-- ¿Qué es esto, se siente un enorme poder?-- Comentó Akisame.

\-- Es cierto es la primera vez que siento este poder -- dijo Sakaki sudando un poco.

\-- Apa pero que sera de donde viene -- comentó Apachai.

\-- Observen ahí arriba en el cielo -- exclamó Ma-Kensei.

todos alzaron la vista.

\--¿Pero qué es eso que se está formando?-- Preguntó Shigure.

\-- Al parecer es un portal dimensional --comentó el venerable anciano del ryozanpaku.

\-- Heeee!! --Grito asombrado Kenichi.

\-- Es cierto de ahí proviene ese poder -- dijo Sakaki.

\-- Es increíble solo había escuchado rumores acerca de que existen dimensiones -- dijo Akisame.

En ese momento algo o alguien salió del portal y venía a una gran velocidad se escuchó un gran estruendo y un temblor más fuerte se hizo presente, en ese mismo instante el portal se cerró y dejó de temblar.

\-- ¿Pero qué fue lo que salió de ahí? -- preguntó Miu algo alarmada.

\-- hay que ir a investigar -- dijo Ma Kensei.

todos asintieron a su propuesta.

\-- Cayó por el lado de las aguas termales -- comentó Shigure.

\-- Esperen!! -- grito Kenichi asustado por lo que podría ser.

\-- Apa pero es un gran cráter -- comentó asombrado Apachai.

El cráter tiene 60m de largo y unos 20m de profundidad.

\-- (Pero ya no se siente ese poder) pensó el venerable anciano.

\-- ¡¡Miren ahí!! -- gritó Shigure.

Todos observaron donde estaba apuntando la maestra y pudieron ver a alguien.

\-- ¡vamos ayudarle! -- grito Miu.

Y todos decidieron bajar hasta el fondo del cráter.

Al llegar pudieron notar a un chico con un peinado extraño para ellos su pelo negro puntiagudo y con un gi de pelea anaranjado y buen cuerpo se trata del gran guerrero saiyajin y héroe de la infancia son Goku pero al parecer se hizo más joven al viajar por el portal aunque conserva todo su poder.

\-- Pero cómo pudo sobrevivir a esa caída! -- dijo Sakaki.

\-- ¿Qué está vivo? -- preguntó Kenichi asombrado e incrédulo por lo dicho por su maestro.

\-- Así es discípulo él está con vida -- le dijo Akisame.

\-- Solo esta inconsciente -- comentó Ma Kensei.

\-- Vamos hay que llevarlo a la clínica de, Akisame, dijo el venerable.

\-- Después cuando despierte le preguntamos cómo llegó aquí -- exclamó Sakaki.

 ** _Mundo de dragon ball super_**

 ** _Planeta de Bills._**

\-- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? -- aquí dijo alarmado Bills el dios de la destrucción al ver que Goku desapareció cuando estaba teniendo una pelea contra el azabache.

\-- Al parecer un portal entre dimensiones se lo trago, eso ocurrió por a ver incrementado mucho su poder, les grite acerca de eso pero no escucharon -- dijo whis el maestro de Bills como de Goku.

\-- Eso pasó porque le dije que activará la doctrina egoísta al máximo para probar ese nuevo poder que posee -- le dijo el gato flaco.

\-- ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? -- le preguntó el ángel.

\-- Hay que ir a la tierra por las dragon ball --comentó Vegueta.

\-- De acuerdo ya hay que irnos -- dijo Whis

Así los tres se fueron hacia el planeta tierra para así poder traer de regreso al guerrero de cabellos alborotados.

 ** _Mundo de el discipulo mas fuerte._**

 ** _Ryozanpaku_**.

Ya estaban en la clínica de Akisame observando al pelinegro que seguía dormido.

\-- Ufff si costó quitarle esa ropa a ese chico -- dijo Ma kensei un poco cansado.

\-- Tienes razón al parecer también practica artes marciales solo por observar su cuerpo y por la ropa que lleva -- comentó Akisame.

En ese momento los demás llegan para observar si ya despertó el joven desconocido para ellos. Precisamente en el instante que Kenichi iba a preguntar notaron que el joven estaba empezando a despertar.

\-- Pero qué pasó dónde estoy -- dijo el peli negro.

\-- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -- le pregunto Akisame.

\-- Ahhh! hola pues ya me siento un poco mejor aunque adolorido -- respondió el saiyajin.

\-- Mi nombre es Koetsuji Akisame --se presentó el maestro al saiyajin.

\-- Hola yo soy Son Goku pero solo llamame Goku --

\-- Bueno joven Goku es un gusto conocerte, veras te encuentras en mi clínica ya que te encontramos muy mal herido e inconsciente - - le dijo Akisame.

\-- Gracias por ayudarme -- dijo el saiyajin.

\-- No te preocupes pero antes de seguir acompáñame afuera si puedes levantarte quiero presentarte a los demás -- le dijo Akisame.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y así ambos salieron de la clínica para ir donde los demás miembros del dojo.

Al llegar con el grupo todos se presentaron ante el poderoso saiyajin puro.

\-- Hola mi nombre es Sakaki Shio maestro en karate cinturón negro de 100 dan --

\-- Hola yo soy Ma Kensei maestro de todas las artes chinas--

\-- Soy Kousaka Shigure maestra de las espadas y otros armamentos --

\-- (no creen que asustarán al chico) -- pensó Kenichi con una gota de sudor al estilo anime por como se presentaban sus maestros.

\-- Apa Apa Yo soy el buen Hopachai Apachai dios de la muerte del muay thai --

\-- Yo soy Shirahama Kenichi -- le dijo algo nervioso.

\-- Mi nombre es Furinji Miu es un placer --

\-- El mió es Furinji Hayato el ancestro de este dojo y te encuentras en el ryozanpaku donde se reúnen grandes maestros --

\-- Hola mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo diganme Goku y es un placer conocerlos a todos y darles las gracias por ayudarme -- dijo el pelinegro.

No fue nada le dijeron todos a coro pero ahora querían saber la verdad del chico, y el venerable tomó la palabra.

\-- Vera joven Goku queriamos saber como llego hasta aquí --

\-- Creo que puedo contarles un poco de mi--

Así el guerrero de cabellos alborotados le contó acerca de su raza y que era un extraterrestre, como su planeta fue destruido por un emperador, su llegada a la tierra,sus aventuras con bulma en busca de las esferas del dragón, como se enfrentó al rey demonio piccolo a su hermano que lo quería obligar a irse con él pero lo derrotó junto con piccolo, la llegada de los otros dos saiyajin su pelea con vegueta, la llegada al planeta namek, hasta terminar con la derrota de cell omitiendo por el momento acerca de sus transformaciones y mucho menos la fase dios ya que todavía no sabía si confiar en ellos del todo, también que estaba en uno de sus entrenamientos y expulsó mucho poder creando ese portal dimensional para posteriormente llegar a éste luga.

Todos están impresionados y no sabian si creerle o no pensaron que se volvió loco por la caída que sufrió aunque no negaron que en la forma en que llegó a su mundo fue extraña,un silencio algo incómodo se hacía entre ellos hasta que Akisame rompió el hielo y decidió hablar.

\-- Vera joven Goku es difícil creer lo que nos ha contado aunque no notamos una pizca de mentira en su mirada y forma de hablar --

\-- Exacto lo que pasa es que es muy difícil creer que existan seres con gran fuerza y que sean capaces de destruir planetas -- dijo Sakaki algo desconcertado.

\-- Bueno seguro se golpeo muy fuerte -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Veran se que es muy difícil creerme pero si quieren se los puedo demostrar ¿quien quiere pelear conmigo? ya que se son maestros en artes marciales estoy emocionado -- dijo un Goku feliz de pelear con personas de otras dimensiones.

Todos notaron esa forma de Goku y sabían que era un amante de las artes marciales y les agrado esa parte.

\-- mmmm déjame pensar-- dijo el venerable.

Todos vieron a Kenichi y este solo se puso un poco nervioso y con miedo ya que vio el cuerpo tonificado de Goku.

\-- Esta bien sera Kenichi el que te enfrente -- dijo Ma Kensei.

\-- ¿Pero están seguros? --dijo Miu algo preocupada.

\-- No hay problema es solo una pelea de práctica -- comentó Sasaki.

\-- Esta bien ¿pero él también es un maestro? -- pregunta Goku ya que noto a Kenichi y vio que no tenía un ki grande.

\-- No el es solo nuestro discípulo -- respondió Ma Kensei -- pero para ver tu fuerza queremos que pelees con él.

\-- De acuerdo vamos, Kenichi, -- dijo Goku.

\-- Esperen yo todavía no he dicho que iba a pelear -- expuso Kenichi.

Pero igual nadie le tomo importancia y solo trago saliva para no salir lastimado.

Pero antes de que iniciaran con la pelea se escuchó una voz reconocida para el saiyajin.

\-- Señor Goku me escucha soy Whis --

\--¿ Qué es eso? -- grito Miu porque no podían ver a la persona que habla.

\-- No se preocupen es mi actual maestro --les dijo Goku.

\-- ¿Pero como le hace para hablarte si no se encuentra aquí? -- dijo Shigure.

\-- Seguro que con las dragon ball -- comentó el saiyajin -- y si Whis te escucho --

\-- Que bueno señor Goku vera estamos ocupando las dragon ball de la tierra para comunicarnos con usted ya que le pedimos a shenlong que lo trajera con nosotros pero no pudo --

\-- ¿Que pero porque no puede? -- pregunta Goku algo decepcionado por lo dicho.

Los demás permanecían en silencio para escuchar, aunque asombrados al parecer es verdad lo dicho por el pelinegro.

\-- Lastimosamente como sabrá se encuentra en otra dimensión y el no posee el poder para traerlo de regreso y a mi me costaría bastante tiempo en llegar ahí se podría decir que décadas ya que se encuentra en una dimensión bastante lejana, pero bulma dijo que trataría la manera de ayudarlo --

\-- Esta bien los estaré esperando pero para mientras me podrian mandar unas cápsulas con mis trajes de pelea, una cámara de gravedad para entrenar y unas semillas del ermitaño ¿podría shenlong cumplir ese deseo? --

\-- ese deseo será complicado pero lo puedo cumplir -- habló el dragón de los deseos.

\-- Apa esa voz da miedo -- dijo Apachai.

Kenichi asintió porque también le dio miedo.

\-- De acuerdo señor goku pronto llegarán sus deseos ya se nos termino el tiempo recuerde seguir entrenando porque presiento que un gran enemigo llegara --

\-- No se preocupe seguire haciendo mas fuerte y por favor dígale a Vegeta y Gohan que entrenen para que protejan la tierra --

Solo Whis pudo hablar ya que solo asi podia mantener la conversación shenlong.

\-- No se preocupe yo los entrenare y también Bulma le manda algo de dinero para que sobreviva adiós --

Así la transmisión con Whis terminó y apareció una caja con las cápsulas y todos se asombraron y llegaron a la conclusión de que Goku no mentía pero aun querían probar su fuerza.

\-- Vaya ahora es más fácil creerle joven Goku pero todavía queremos ver su fuerza y forma de pelear -- comentó el venerable y todos están de acuerdo con eso.

\-- No hay problema sabía que era difícil de creer ¿pero porque todavía me dicen joven si ya soy un adulto? -- pregunto Goku.

Miu le acercó un espejo, Goku se asombro al verse más joven y empezó a gritar para después decir que no importa y todos se cayeron al estilo anime por lo despreocupado que es.

\-- Puede ser un efecto por viajar por el portal - - dijo Akisame.

\-- Si tienes razón -- aporta Sakaki.

\-- ¡Bueno es hora de que peleen! -- exclamó Ma Kensei.

\-- Ahora es de pelear -- dijo Kenichi y se puso en su pose de pelea pero notaron la pose de Goku y se extrañaron un poco.

\-- Bueno comiencen -- grito el venerable.

Rápidamente Kenichi atacó a Goku con un gran puñetazo pero sorprendentemente Goku detiene su ataque con un dedo y todos se asombraron con eso.

\-- Eres fuerte pero aún te falta asi que terminare con esto -- dijo Goku.

desapareciendo de la vista de todos y reaparece detrás de Kenichi y solos los maestros pudieron seguir su velocidad con dificultad y en ese instante Goku le pegó con su dedo en la nuca a Kenichi y este cae inconsciente sorprendiendo a los maestros.

\-- Kenichi!! -- grito Miu algo preocupada.

\-- Esta bien solo hice que se desmayara, no hay porque preocuparse estará bien -- comentó Goku tratando de calmar a la rubia.

\-- Apa me costó seguir su velocidad -- aporta Apachai.

Todos pensaron lo mismo al ver un poco de su poder.

\-- Bueno al parecer es verdad todo --dijo Shigure.

\-- Joven Goku si quiere puede quedarse aquí con nosotros y ser un discipulos del ryozanpaku aunque su nivel sería mayor que la de un maestro¿todos están de acuerdo?--

preguntó el venerable.

Si no hay problema dijeron a coro.

\-- Esta bien acepto ser su discípulo siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender --

\-- Entonces está decidido y ya que su apariencia es de un joven irá a la misma academia que los chicos -- expuso Akisame

\-- Queeee!! -- grito Kenichi ya que se despertó.

\-- No hay problema, Kenichi, será divertido -- le dijo Miu.

(En serio no me gustan esas cosas pero será interesante) pensó el saiyajin listo para su nueva aventura.

 **Bueno amigos este es el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado y perdon por si tiene errores tratare de seguir mejorando**.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores:_**

 ** _Dragon Ball Super -- akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._**

 ** _Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi -- Syun Matsuena adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._**

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 2 : Primer dia de escuela ¿pelea con miembros de ragnarok?._**

Una hora después de la derrota de kenichi a manos del saiyajin, este estaba empezando a despertar y vio que los maestros estaban conversando con el saiyajin y escuchó cuando le dijeron si quería ser su discípulo.

\-- ¡¡Queeee!!! -- grito Kenichi asombrado por lo que escucho.

todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el tonto y gracioso discípulo.

\-- No te preocupes tu siempre seras el primer discípulo del ryozanpaku -- le dijo Akisame.

\-- Lo se pero exactamente qué pasó cómo fue que me derrotó -- comentó Kenichi.

\-- Bueno veras el te derroto solo con un dedo -- dijo Sakaki riendo.

\-- En serio creo que en verdad no tengo talento para las artes marciales -- dijo Kenichi deprimido.

Esto lo noto el saiyajin y le dijo.

\--Aunque no tengas talento puedes ser un gran peleador solo debes esforzarte al máximo y romper tus límites se que puedes hacerlo confío en ti --

\-- Gracias amigo, Goku -- dijo Kenichi con lágrimas al estilo anime ya que es el primero que le dice esas palabras alentadoras.

\-- Jajajaja bien dicho joven Goku -- comentó el venerable anciano.

\-- Entonces esta decidido mañana iniciaremos con el entrenamiento ahora el ryozanpaku posee dos discípulo -- comentó Akisame.

\-- Ahora ven aquí Goku vas a poner tu nombre en esta hojita y serán 10.000 mil por la inscripción -- dijo Ma Kensei.

\-- En serio le va a cobrar eso el maestro -- exclamó Kenichi.

\-- Bueno veras estamos pasando por problemas financieros y ademas el se quedara a vivir aquí con nosotros -- comentó el venerable.

\-- ¿Pero cómo le hará para pagar? Lo único que apareció fue esa caja pequeña que le mandaron de su mundo -- dijo Akisame.

\-- Por eso no hay problema ya verán -- dijo Goku.

En seguida abrió la caja y sacó una cápsula todos no saben por que saco eso o que era realmente, pero en ese instante Goku lanzó la cápsula y apareció bastante humo todos se alarmaron un poco porque nunca antes habían visto algo así, pero cuando el humo se disperso vieron dos maletines y se asombraron por lo que apareció.

\-- ¿Pero qué fue eso? -- grito Kenichi.

Todos esperaban la respuesta de goku y este les dijo que era un invento del padre de su amiga Bulma en estas cápsulas pueden guardar muchas cosas como un carro, una casa, ropa, etc.

\-- Son increíbles -- comentó Akisame.

\-- Apa eso fue como magia -- dijo asombrado Apachai.

\-- ¿bueno pero que tendrán esas maletas? dijo Sakaki.

\-- Bueno es hora de averiguarlo -- dijo Goku.

Así abrió las maletas y todos se asombraron al ver unos cien millones de dólares.

\-- ¡¡Es demasiado dinero!! -- gritaron todos.

\-- (jejejee al parecer, Bulma exagero) -- pensó el saiyajin.

\-- Con esa cantidad viviría cómodo por siempre -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Bueno iré hacer la cena -- aporta Miu muy feliz ya que hay otro miembro en su casa y parece amigable.

\-- Vaya esas cápsulas son impresionantes --seguía diciendo Kenichi.

Asi llego la hora de la cena y todos quedaron impresionados por la gran cantidad de comida que podía consumir el saiyajin, llevaba como 50 platos de comida y pedia mas a todos les salió una gota de sudor y se preocuparon por Miu ya que tendría que lavar los platos.

\-- ¡Cómo es posible que comas demasiado! -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Verán el metabolismo de mi raza es diferente hay que comer mucho ya que quemamos las calorías más rápido que un humano -- comentó el pelinegro.

Todos asintieron en señal que habían entendido, y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares para descansar, Kenichi se fue a su casa pero preocupado porque Miu tendrán que lavar varios platos. En la cocina más precios en el lavaplatos estaba Miu luchando para terminar de lavar todos los platos pero sorprendentemente Goku le está ayudando a lavar.

\-- No tenias que molestarte yo podía hacerlo sola -- le dijo Miu.

\-- No te preocupes es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, ya me han ayudado a pesar de que no soy de por aquí y lo lamento por comer demasiado -- dice el saiyajin.

\-- Ese no es un problema es parte de tí, además se mira que eres buena persona --dijo Miu.

\-- Gracias espero seamos buenos amigos -- comentó el saiyajin.

Asi ambos siguieron platicando mientras terminaban. Los maestro los observaban a escondidas, pero goku ya sabía que estaban ahí.

\-- Pobre, Kenichi la tendrá difícil si quiere conquistar a, Miu -- dijo Ma Kensei.

\-- No digas eso pero posiblemente tengas razón -- dijo Sakaki.

Todos los maestros se pusieron a reír. Por fin ese día terminó.

 ** _Instituto Kogyou._**

Ya al día siguiente nuestro héroe se dirige a la preparatoria junto con Miu y Kenichi el trío platicando cosas triviales hasta que al fin llegaron.

\-- Vaya así que aquí estudiaré -- dijo un Goku.

Deprimido ya que eso no le gustaba pero seria bueno aprender algo nuevo ya que últimamente en su mundo después del torneo solo se dedicaba a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte.

 ** _Salon 1-E._**

Escuchen con atención hoy ingresará un nuevo estudiante espero que lo traten con respeto por favor presentate decía el profesor.

\-- Mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo diganme Goku espero nos podamos llevar bien --

\-- ¡Kyaaa! -- Gritaron las chicas.

\-- Es un chico hermoso --

\-- Podría decir que es más hermoso que Tanimoto --

Eso se podía escuchar de varias alumnas, a Goku solo le salió una gota de sudor y se sentó a la par de Miu, se sorprendió porque no se fijo donde iba a sentarse.

Tiempo después kenichi se dirige al club de jardinería para seguir con sus labores en dicho lugar pero en el camino se encontró con Nijima Haruo.

\-- Vaya, Kenichi escuche que llegó un estudiante nuevo dime como es y si es alguien fuerte -- decía Nijima.

\-- ¡¡Eso no te importa alienígena!! -- grito Kenichi para después irse corriendo.

\-- Pero qué desconsiderado es con sus amigos pero bueno ya investigare un poco acerca de ese chico -- se dijo Nijima.

 ** _Edificio donde se mantiene Kisara._**

Se encontraban unos chicos conversando.

\-- Así que, Takeda fue derrotado Jajajaja en vez de reclutar más hombres, los pierdes -- dijo Tsuji.

\-- ¡Cállate ahora cambie de opinión! Daré la orden de matarlo puede ser un problema en el futuro -- dice Kisara mientras estaba descansando en un sillón.

\-- Estoy de acuerdo si se uno a otro grupo podía ser complicado -- le dijo Shiratori una subordinada de Kisara.

\-- No se preocupen yo me encargare de ese asunto -- les comento Tsuji saliendo del lugar.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Al día siguiente Kenichi seguía entrenando teniendo una pelea de práctica mientras que Sakaki los observa junto con Goku.

\-- Vaya, Miu es muy fuerte aunque a Kenichi le falta mucho, por mejorar pero podría ser un gran peleador -- comento Goku.

\-- Bueno puede que tengas razón despues seguira tu entrenamiento -- le dijo Sakaki.

En la pelea Kenichi no podía seguirle el paso a Miu.

\-- Oye, Miu podemos hablar de algo -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- ¡No te distraigas Kenichi! -- le recomendó Miu.

Pero fue demasiado tarde le dio una patada en la barbilla que lo mandó directo al suelo.

\-- ¿Estas bien, Kenichi? -- le pregunto Miu.

\-- Si estoy bien -- respondió Kenichi para posteriormente pensar (aunque mejor si no me golpearas).

\-- Bueno, Kenichi ¿que era lo que querías decirme? -- dijo Miu.

\-- Ah? no era nada especial no te preocupes -- respondió Kenichi algo nervioso.

\-- Esta bien entonces iré a la cocina para ver que hay para la cena -- dijo Miu.

Kenichi solo se quedo arrepentido por no saber cómo pedirle una cita a Miu, el maestro Sakaki solo se burló de él y le dijo que pusiera más esfuerzo al entrenamiento.

Kenichi seguía caminando por los alrededores del ryozanpaku pensando qué hacer en eso se le acercó, el maestro Ma Kensei preguntándole qué es lo que le pasaba.

\-- Bueno verá maestro no se como pedirle una cita a la hermosa, Miu -- le dijo Kenichi.

\-- ¿porque no se lo preguntas asi seria mas facil de saber? -- aporta su maestro.

\-- Fuera fácil si fuera una chica normal pero puede que me responda con un codazo en mis costillitas -- respondió Kenichi con lágrimas al estilo anime.

\-- ¡¡Llevelo,llevelo!! Álbum edición limitada con fotos de la hermosa, Miu solo a 200 dólares por ser usted joven -- el maestro dijo sacando dicho álbum.

\-- ¡¡Pero qué hace maestro cómo es posible, es un pervertido!! Pero un gran fotógrafo --dijo Kenichi sacando dinero y comprando el álbum observando las fotos.

En eso salio Goku junto a Miu al ver al maestro y al discípulo les pregunta qué hacen, ambos se asustaron y respondieron nada.

\-- ¿Adonde vas? -- pregunto Kenichi.

\-- La verdad Goku me dijo que fuéramos de compras, ya que ayer el casi termino lo que teníamos para unos 15 días -- respondió Miu.

\-- je, je, je, je lo siento por eso -- decía Goku un poco avergonzado.

\-- (Rayos se me adelantó, no puede ser) --pensó Kenichi con un poco de celos.

\-- Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres -- le dijo Goku.

Así Kenichi los acompaño porque no quería que se anduvieran a solas. Después de hacer las compras todo lo iba cargando Kenichi y este con una cara de decepción pensó lo siguiente.

\-- (Solo vine para ser un burro de carga) --

Pero salió de sus pensamientos al encontrarse con unos sujetos que les impedían seguir.

\-- Ves, Tsuji este es el camino de la princesa rubia -- le dijo Koda al chico de pelo largo.

\-- Es la gente de ragnarok -- dijo Kenichi.

Miu al verlos se puso en guardia, menos Goku ya que no los vio peligrosos.

\-- Cargas mucho peso, Shirahama -- le dijo Tsuji.

\-- ¿Qué quieres, solo los acompañe hacer unas compras? -- pregunta Kenichi nervioso.

\-- Antes de responderte ¿Dime quien es ese sujeto de cabellos alborotados? -- contestaba con otra pregunta Tsuji.

\-- ¡Es un nuevo amigo asi que dejalo en paz! - - le gritó Kenichi.

\-- Bueno no importa no se ve fuerte, quiero hablar unas cosas de hombre a hombre la chica y él pueden irse -- comentó Tsuji.

\-- ¡Espera eso no es lo que acordamos! Pelearias con, Shirahama y yo me quedaría con la rubia -- le replicó Koda.

\-- ¡Cállate! No me digas que hacer eres alguien débil -- grito el de cabello largo.

En eso koda se lanza a darle unas patadas pero Tsuji las detiene y lo tira hacia la basura.

\-- Eres como una cucaracha solo tire la basura en su lugar -- aporta Tsuji.

\-- Vaya la basura va en su lugar -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Hablando de eso ¡olvide separar la basura orgánica de la inorgánica! -- grito Miu.

\--¡Solo eso te preocupa! -- le dijo Kenichi.

\-- Bien, Shirahama si eres un hombre vendrás conmigo -- le comento el cabellos largos.

\-- Esta bien ire -- le responde Kenichi.

\-- Esperen yo los acompaño -- les dijo Goku al fin hablando para posteriormente pensar (en estos momentos kenichi no es rival para él lo puedo saber mediante su ki).

\-- Como quieras -- dijo Tsuji sin importarle mucho.

\-- Espera no tienes que hacerlo -- le dijo Kenichi.

\-- Como crees no puedo dejarte sólo eres mi amigo -- respondió Goku muy alegre.

\-- (es un gran amigo no como Nijima) -- penso Kenichi con lágrimas de felicidad al encontrar un verdadero amigo.

Retirándose del lugar dejando a Miu sola, ella rápido encontró un teléfono público y llamó al ryozanpaku en eso contestó Apachai.

\-- Hola tenemos a su hijo --

\-- Apachai cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no contestaste de esa forma, pero por el momento dile a los maestros que Kenichi y Goku estan en problemas se fueron con personas que pertenecen a ragnarok -- le dijo Miu.

\-- No te preocupes por eso ademas, Goku lo acompaña seria bueno ver el avance del discípulo Kenichi y ver que tan bueno es Goku -- le dijo Kensei mientras le tomaba fotos a sus piernas y trasero.

\--¡Solo es un viejo pervertido¡ --le grito Miu mientras seguían al grupo de chicos aunque aún no sabía cómo demonios llegó el maestro Ma Kensei tan rápido.

 ** _En el parque._**

Estaba kenichi frente a Tsuji y los demás a los lados. Goku solo se mantenía al margen por el momento.

\-- ¿Vamos dime que quieres de mi? -- le pregunto Kenichi al cabellos largos.

\-- Quiero que te unas a mi y seas uno de mis subordinados -- respondía Tsuji.

\-- No puedo aceptar algo como eso, nunca me uniría a personas que lastiman a los demás -- daba su opinión Kenichi.

\-- Es una pena entonces tendré que derrotarte o más bien matarte -- decía Tsuji en pose de pelea.

Goku solo seguía observando quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, Kenichi si las cosas se le complican entonces va a intervenir.

En los arbustos se escondía Miu junto a Kensei y este aprovechaba para tomarle fotos.

\-- Maestro estoy preocupada por, Kenichi lo pueden lastimar -- dijo la rubia.

\-- Posiblemente si lo lastimen pero ahi esta, Goku con él, aunque puedo decir que Kenichi perderá esa pelea -- dijo el maestro.

\-- ¿pero porque lo dice? -- comenta Miu.

\-- veras ese joven de cabello largo tiene más experiencia en las peleas se le nota, además esta es una buena oportunidad para ver que tanto a aprendido, Kenichi -- respondió Kensei.

De regreso a la pelea Tsuji se lanzó dando un puñetazo pero, Kenichi logró esquivarlo con la mano derecha y pegarle con la mano izquierda directo en el rostro escupiendo este un poco de sangre, después Tsuji le lanzó una serie de golpes pero Kenichi los esquivó y le pego atrás de la espalda y retrocedió algo cansado.

\-- (fueron buenos movimientos pero al parecer no posee mucha resistencia, en cambio su oponente no se muestra cansado en cambio el tiene mas experiencia peleando en la calle) -- pensó el saiyajin.

\-- Tienes buena técnica, eres un buen peleador, vamos acércate dejare que me golpees otra vez -- le dijo Tsuji -- o eres un cobarde --

\--(Qué le pasa a este sujeto) -- pensó Kenichi para después decirle -- que no era un cobarde --

Entonces kenichi se lanzó para darle otro golpe pero en eso el pelilargo solo puso su rostro.

¡pumm!

Al parece Kenichi se lastimó la muñeca al momento de impactar la frente de su oponente y entonces Tsuji piso el pie de Kenichi y lo golpeo directo al rostro y este cayó , pero se levantó para tratar de golpearlo otra vez pero, antes el pelilargo aplaudió en frente de Kenichi antes de que llegara su golpe y se agacho para golpear a Kenichi debajo de la barbilla, cayendo este otra vez al suelo.

\-- ( Que me pasa porque no pude ver su movimiento) pensó Kenichi levantándose con dificultad.

\-- Vaya te levantastes eso quiere decir que eres un hombre entonces te matare -- le grito Tsuji lanzando otro golpe.

\-- ( Es un golpe de frente podría esquivarlo)--

Pensó Kenichi pero al hacerlo Tsuji lo sujeto de la camisa y lo golpeó con su frente en eso Kenichi le lanzó una patada pero fue en vano la detuvo y se la agarró para golpear su abdomen y sacarle el aire.

\-- Te falta mucho -- le gritó Tsuji.

Empezó a darle fuertes golpes por todos lados hasta que cayó inconsciente pero, Tsuji no se detuvo y lo siguió golpeando hasta romperle las costillas en eso Miu iba a meterse hasta que.

\-- ¡Oye porque lo hicistes el ya estaba inconsciente y tu le seguistes golpeando! -- le dijo Goku con una mirada fría ya que a él no le gusta que lastimen a sus amigos y a Kenichi le consideraba como tal.

\-- Se me olvidaba que todavía estaba una basura aquí, que ¿piensas pelear conmigo? --comentó Tsuji.

\-- Eso no tienes que preguntarmelo ven y pelea -- le dijo Goku.

\-- ¡Entonces tú también morirás! -- le gritó Tsuji.

Lanzando un puñetazo en la cara de Goku, pero antes de que lo golpeara lo detuvo con su dedo, Tsuji se impresionó de eso junto con los demás subordinados que lo acompañan que eran 6 en total, incluso m

Miu se quedó impresionada en eso llegó Takeda y vio a Kenichi en el suelo herido.

Pero delante de él estaba Goku y se preguntó que quién era. En eso Tsuji le lanzó una serie de puñetazos y patadas pero goku las seguía deteniendo con un dedo.

\-- ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? Eres alguien aburrido y ahora es mi turno -- dijo el saiyajin.

En un instante golpeó el rostro de Tsuji y este sintió como se le hubiera quebrado la mandíbula pero no fue asi solo salió disparado hacia un árbol, se levantó con mucha dificultad.

\-- (Pero que paso es muy fuerte de un golpe me dejo asi y detuvo mis ataques con un dedo) -- pensó muy adolorido Tsuji -- que esperan ataquenlo --

Les ordenó a los demás y estos enseguida se lanzaron contra goku pero en menos de 15 segundo todos cayeron inconscientes alarmando al pelilargo, he impresionando a Takeda, Miu e inclusive a Ma Kensei.

\-- ¡no puede ser eres un monstruo! le gritó Tsuji.

Pero al levantarse Goku ya estaba enfrente de él no soy un monstruo solo que tu eres muy débil le dijo y lo golpeo muy fuerte en el estómago haciendo que Tsuji escupiera mucha sangre, y dejándolo inconsciente.

 ** _FIN….._**

 ** _Bueno amigos hasta aquí el segundo capitulo. Hasta la próxima.._**


	3. capítulo 3

**Hola espero se encuentre bien, aquí esta este nuevo capítulo, sin nada más que agregar comencemos**.

 **Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Dragon Ball Super -- akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión.**

 **Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi -- Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha.**

 **Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super.**

 ** _Capítulo 3: La verdad sobre Goku._**

Después de que Goku deja inconscientes a la gente de ragnarok dirigió su mirada hacia, Takeda para ver que estaba cargado a Kenichi ya que este estaba gravemente herido por la pelea que tuvo con Tsuji, le preguntó que si era amigo de Kenichi, Takeda solo asintió aunque por alguna extraña razón tenía algo de miedo al ver al guerrero de cabello alborotado.

\-- No me tengas miedo soy amigo de, Kenichi -- dijo Goku.

\--Lo siento es que me sorprendió como derrotastes a esas personas eres realmente fuerte -- dice Takeda.

\-- Bueno algo asi jejejeje mi nombre es Son Goku --

Le dijo el pelinegro estirando su mano hacia el chico.

\-- Es un placer mi nombre, es Takeda --

\-- (Me alegro de que Kenichi tenga buenos amigos) -- pensó Goku, después miró hacia los arbustos -- Ya pueden salir se que estan ahi, Miu y maestro Ma Kensei --

Estos se impresionaron junto a Takeda por la habilidad del guerrero.

\-- ¿Pero cómo es que sabías que estabamos ahi? -- Pregunto Miu.

\-- Pues veras, Miu yo puedo sentir la energía de todos los seres vivos del planeta -- contestó Goku.

\-- ¡¡Qué, cómo es posible que puedas sentir esas energías!! -- grito Takeda pensando que era una broma de mal gusto.

\-- Es mediante el ki -- le dijo Goku.

\-- ¿Pero qué es el ki exactamente? -- pregunto Takeda.

Antes de que goku respondiera el maestro Ma Kensei comentó lo siguiente.

\-- El ki es la energía vital de todos los seres vivos, pero no todos pueden lograr controlarlo al 100% inclusive nosotros los maestros no lo hemos logrado -- concluyó Ma Kensei.

\-- Eso es por la falta de un buen entrenamiento -- dijo Goku -- Yo lo controlo al 100% --

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar eso.

\-- Vaya eres alguien interesante -- le dijo Ma Kensei.

\-- Bueno fue un placer conocerte, Goku creo que también podemos ser buenos amigos, ya que eres amigo de, Kenichi puedes serlo conmigo -- dijo Takeda.

\-- Claro no hay problema -- comenta Goku.

Entonces Takeda le entrega el cuerpo herido e inconsciente de, Kenichi y se fue.

\-- (Parece confiable) --

Goku salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que se debían ir.

\-- Bueno hay que irnos llevaremos a, Kenichi a la clínica de, Akisame -- Expuso Miu preocupada por su amigo.

\-- Exacto ya hay que irnos -- dijo Ma Kensei.

\-- ¡Esperen! -- dice Goku.

Tanto maestro como la hermosa rubia giraron para donde el saiyajin.

\-- ¿Qué pasa es por aquí? -- dijo Miu señalando el camino.

Pero goku solo los llamo y les dijo que pusieran sus manos en sus hombros. Y eso para que le dijeron.

\-- Haré una de mis técnicas que se llama teletransportación -- expuso Goku.

\-- ¡¡Pero queee dices!! -- grito Miu incrédula por lo dicho por Goku.

\-- No se preocupen es una de mis habilidades después les contaré más, acerca de mí, lo que pasa es que no sabía si confiar en ustedes, pero ahora se que son buenas personas lo siento por hacer algo como eso -- dijo Goku.

\-- No te preocupes, Goku es normal que lo hicieras -- dice Miu.

\-- Bueno entonces que esperamos vamonos - - dijo Ma Kensei.

Ambos pusieron las manos en los hombros del pelinegro para posteriormente, Goku poner sus dedos en la frente al captar el ki de los maestros se tele transportó.

 ** _Ryozanpaku minutos antes de que Goku haga uso de la tele transportación._**

Los maestros estaban reunidos en la sala como normalmente lo hacen.

\-- Creo que se están tardando -- dijo Shigure un poco preocupada pero no lo demostraba.

\-- Estarán bien ademas, Goku esta con ellos ese joven es muy fuerte todos los entrenamientos que le hemos puestos han sido sencillos para él -- dijo Akisame.

\-- Por lo poco que nos a contado se nota que es cierto que a entrenado toda la vida y creo que domina el ki al 100% -- dijo el venerable.

Todos se sorprendieron. Aunque ellos puedan dominar algo del ki sobre todo el venerable anciano.

\-- Bueno después lo sabremos hasta que confíe del todo en nosotros -- comentó Sakaki.

\-- Apa es cier…

Antes de que Apachai siguiera todos brincaron del susto porque de la nada apareció Goku cargando a Kenichi y a su lado venía con Miu y el maestro de artes chinas.

\--¡¡Pero qué fue lo que paso!!, ¿Como es que aparecieron de la nada? -- grito Sakaki muy asustado.

\-- Hola perdón por asustarlos -- dijo Goku rascándose la nuca.

\-- ¡¡Es increíble!! Así que esta es la tele transportación -- dijo Ma Kensei.

\--¿Tele transportación?-- Preguntaron los maestros.

Pero antes de que Goku les respondiera, Miu les dijo que Kenichi estaba gravemente herido y que debían llevarlo pronto a la clínica, antes de que Akisame se lo llevara Goku lo detuvo.

\--¿Pero qué haces, Goku? El debe ser tratado para que sus heridas sanen lo más pronto posible -- expuso Akisame.

\-- Eso lo se pero no se preocupen -- comentó el saiyajin, en eso el va y saca una cápsula, aprieta el botón y de ahi salio una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño.

\--¿Qué es eso? -- pregunto Shigure.

Todos veían como, Goku sacó una extraña semilla, en eso el guerrero se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Kenichi y puso su mano sobre el pecho de este y de ahi salio una extraña luz amarilla y en ese mismo instante Kenichi despertó.

\-- Ay, ay ¿Qué pasó? ¿Donde estoy? -- dice Kenichi.

\-- ¡Whoo! ¿Pero que acabas de hacer, Goku? -- le preguntaron en coro.

\-- Veran solo le di un poco de energía para que despertara -- dijo Goku como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\-- ¡En serio eres alguien increíble! -- dice Miu pero después se topa la boca y le da mucha vergüenza.

Porque lo dijo en voz alta y todos empezaron a reír menos, Kenichi que al parecer se les olvidó que el estaba ahi mal herido.

\-- ¿Oigan pero qué ocurrió? Ayyy me duele todo mi cuerpecito -- grito Kenichi.

\-- Perdón discípulo lo que pasa es que estamos asombrados por las habilidades del discípulo, Goku bueno la verdad nose si llamarlo así ya que es más fuerte que nosotros al parecer -- dijo Akisame.

Esto hizo que kenichi gritara de la impresión el sabia que Goku era fuerte pero no pensó que llegará a ese extremo.

\-- No se preocupen siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender, ademas e visto su forma de pelear en los entrenamientos y estoy seguro que puedo aprender diferentes técnicas -- dijo Goku.

\-- Me agrada esa humildad -- comenta el venerable anciano.

\-- Se nota que es un gran artista marcial -- expuso Sakaki.

Pero otra vez se les olvidó que Kenichi estaba todo adolorido incluso, Miu ya que fue a preparar té.

\-- Disculpen todavía siento dolor, ¿Porque no estoy en la clínica del maestro, Akisame? -- grito Kenichi con lágrimas al estilo anime.

\-- Perdón lo que pasa es que nos dejamos llevar en la conversación, pero como esta semilla -- dijo Goku entregando dicha semilla.

Los maestros solo miraban detenidamente.

\--¿Pero qué hará esta semillita? -- le reprocho Kenichi al saiyajin.

\-- Pues cometela y lo sabrás amigo -- respondió el guerrero.

\-- Está bien sé que puede confiar, en ti amigo -- expuso Kenichi comiéndose la semilla y como si fuera un milagro o magia las heridas se curaron al instante.

Esto impresionó a todos incluyendo a Mi ya que traía té y solo se quedo observando.

\-- Está semilla es genial me siento como nuevo -- grito Kenichi.

\-- Es cierto es sorprendente -- comentó Ma Kensei.

\-- Apa en serio no fue magia, eres brujo -- grito Apachai.

\-- ja, ja,ja, Tranquilo, Apachai -- dijo Akisame.

\-- Seguro él nos responderá -- comentó Sakaki.

\-- Son semilla del ermitaño, se cultivan en mi mundo por el maestro, Karin y te sanan las heridas y recuperas la energía -- respondió Goku.

\-- Eso es increíble siempre nos sorprendes joven, Goku -- dijo el venerable anciano y todos asintieron.

\-- Gracias y ahora les contare todo sobre mi ya que no se los dije todo, pido perdón no lo había hecho por desconfianza -- comento Goku inclinándose en señal de disculpa.

\-- No te preocupes te entendemos, pero que bueno que ya confías en nosotros -- dijo Miu.

\-- Ahora que terminarás de contar tu historia mejor pongámonos más cómodos mientras tomamos té -- aporta Akisame.

Todos hicieron lo dicho por el maestro del Jiujitsu, para después dirigir la mirada hacia Son Goku.

Entonces el saiyajin empezó a contar su vida más detallada, anteriormente solo les había contado hasta la derrota de cell, pero omitió sus transformaciones, esta vez casi no se guardó nada solo les ocultó, el migatte no gokui, de ahí lo demás si lo dijo incluso cuando se enfrenta a Bills el dios de la destrucción, y cómo alcanzó el modo dios, también sobre su familia e hijos aunque le dijo que su esposa lo dejó porque solo pensaba en pelear y proteger la tierra.

Extrañamente cuando dijo que se dejó con su esposa, Miu se alegró bastante aunque no sabía el porqué. También Shigure se alegro pero esta última se sorprendió ya que casi no muestra esos sentimientos, aunque con lo poco que ha hablado con Goku se dio cuenta de la buena persona que es y le gusta mucho esa sonrisa.

Así el saiyajin siguió les menciono sobre el entrenamiento que tenía y mientras peleaba contra Bills se creó un portal y lo trajo a este mundo.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y ojos como platos soperos, pues como no estarlo era algo fuera de su imaginación.

\-- Con razon eres así de fuerte eres un dios -- dijo Kenichi alarmado y muy sorprendido.

\-- La verdad solo soy un mortal con el poder de un dios -- aporta Goku sonriendo.

\-- Prácticamente eres un dios para nosotros -- comenta el venerable.

\-- Exactamente, no creí que en otras dimensiones existieran esa clase de guerreros -- expuso Akisame.

\-- Es cierto es muy sorprendente y que bueno que seas una persona de buen corazón -- dijo Ma Kensei.

\-- Vamos no es para tanto -- dice un Goku algo avergonzado por los comentarios.

\-- Apa, apa, podrías mostrarnos esa transformaciones -- expuso Apachai esperanzado en ver algo único.

\-- Yo también quiero ver -- hablaba Shigure y Miu.

\-- Sería interesante -- aporta Kenichi.

\-- Solo si él, realmente quiere no lo presionen -- les dijo el venerable anciano del ryozanpaku.

\-- Esta bien no hay problema puedo mostrarles mis 3 primeras transformaciones -- dijo Goku.

\-- ¡¡ Eso seria genial !! -- grito Sakaki pero después solo se cruzo de brazos porque le dio vergüenza.

No era esa clase de sujetos que se emocionaba de esa forma y todos se rien por eso.

\-- Antes hay que ir a otro lugar para que este no sea destruido -- recomendó Goku.

Todos asintieron pero aun pensaba que exageraba un poco en eso Kenichi le hablo.

\-- Espera debo agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi --

\-- No hay problema, Kenichi por eso están los amigos -- respondió Goku.

\-- Pero ahora ragnarok también va a querer derrotarte por ayudarme -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Por eso no te preocupes yo les ayudaré en derrotar esa pandilla así que solo dedicate a entrenar -- comenta el saiyajin.

\-- En serio muchas gracias -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Bueno todos formen un círculo y agarrense de las manos y después unos que pongan pongan una mano sobre mí, haré la tele transportación -- les dijo Goku.

Hicieron caso a lo dicho por el pelos alborotados y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en una isla despoblada sin ningún humano cerca solo había plantas y unos animales.

\-- Este lugar lo encontré cuando anoche salí a explorar este mundo -- comentó Goku.

Nadie se dio cuenta el día de ayer cuando salió del ryozanpaku.

\-- ¡¡Así que esta es la teletransportación es genial !! -- grito Kenichi.

\-- Vaya eres un guerrero muy habilidoso -- dijo el venerable.

Goku se alejó de ellos para mostrarles las transformaciones. Como veran este es mi estado base, en eso una luz dorada rodeo el cuerpo del saiyajin y las piedras se empezaron a levantar y la isla empezó a temblar.

Todos se aterran de sentir ese poder era inimaginable que pudieran conocer a alguien asi, rayos empezaron a caer del cielo el dia se hizo de noche, en eso una gran luz cubrió al saiyan y al desvanecer pudieron ver a un Goku, diferente con el pelo dorado y de diferente forma,sus ojos cambiaron de negro a un azul marino, todos estaban impresionados por lo que estaban viendo, como veran este es el super sayajin 1.

Ahora Goku grito y otro gran temblor se hizo presente pero esta vez en varias parte de la tierra, todos pudieron sentir otro aumento de poder, al verlo nuevamente se dieron cuenta que no era mucha la diferencia solo que esta vez su cabello se eriza un poco más y rayos cubrían su cuerpo, todos sintieron una gran presión y cayeron de rodillas, esta es la fase 2 dijo Goku.

Ahora este empezó a gritar todo el planeta y el sistema solar empezó a temblar, había cambios climáticos en cualquier parte de la tierra, los demás salieron volando por la gran energía que desprendía el guerrero aunque no se lastimaron, bueno al menos no todos ya que le cayeron encima a Kenichi y este estaba todo adolorido.

\--¡¡Rayos!! Esto es increíble -- dijo Sakaki.

\-- Todo el lugar está temblando más fuerte que anteriormente -- comentó Shigure.

\-- Es el más fuerte de todos los peleadores que he conocido -- dijo Ma Kensei.

kenichi estaba temblando del miedo y posiblemente necesite un cambio de ropa interior, en eso dejo de temblar y al ver al saiyajin a todos se les abrió la mandíbula hasta el suelo por lo imponente que se miraba el guerrero ya que le crecio el cabello hasta la cintura, no tenía cejas y mas rayos cubrían su cuerpo. Y esta es la fase 3 les dijo Goku con una voz más gruesa y sería.

Todos en realidad estaban sin habla era impresionante lo que miraban.

En eso se destransformo y volvió a su estado base.

\-- Eso fue impresionante -- dijo el venerable.

\-- Esas son mis 3 primeras transformaciones después les mostraré las demás, porque toda esta presión me dio hambre -- comentó Goku poniendo sus manos en la nuca mientras reía.

Todos cayeron al estilo anime por lo que dijo el saiyajin, así se fueron para poder comer y descansar, después de ver algo increíble para cualquier persona.

 ** _Uno de los edificios donde se reúnen los puños de ragnarok._**

\--¡¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?! Se sintió una gran presencia y a la misma vez todo empezó a temblar -- comentó Loki el cuarto puño.

\-- (Es cierto me pregunto que paso) -- pensó Odin el primer puño.

\-- ¿Creen que esa presencia causó ese terremoto? -- dijo Thor el séptimo puño.

\-- Debes estar loco no puede ser cierto solo fue una coincidencia -- replicó Freya el tercer puño -- nadie sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que era una coincidencia.

\-- Ahora hablemos ¿Quién será el octavo puño? -- dijo Odin.

Así esos peleadores se quedaron conversando sin ponerle más atención al terremoto que se sintió.

 ** _Lugar desconocido de algún universo._**

\-- Mi señor todo está listo para sellar a Zeno Sama junto con Daishinkan, las super dragon ball fueron de utilidad ya que nos dijo como hacerlo despues las destruí -- dijo un ser con una capucha que cubría todo su rostro.

\-- De acuerdo que empiece mi venganza, jajaja -- dijo otro ser en la oscuridad pero se escuchaba un poco débil a la hora de hablar.

 ** _Fin._**

 **Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo, perdón porque no hay acción pero era necesario hacerlo, al parecer se acerca un nuevo peligro esperemos el saiyajin pueda resolverlos.**

 ** _Hasta la próxima.._**


	4. capítulo 4

**Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Dragon Ball Super -- _akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._**

 ** _Shijō_** ** _Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi -- Syun Matsuena adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._**

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 4: El Entrenamiento de Goku ¿el castigo de Takeda?_**

Después de una gran demostración de poder por parte del saiyajin todos regresaron al ryozanpaku, terminando el dia como de costumbre.

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el dojo, bueno menos uno y ese era el guerrero saiyajin ya que este estaba entrenando en el espacio exterior, ya que no quería entrenar en la tierra para no llamar la atención, mientras lanzaba puñetazos y patadas.

\-- Este entrenamiento me ayudara mucho ya que siento como que algo malo va a pasar, no se si con el migatte no gokui completo va a ser suficiente -- se dijo el saiyajin.

\-- Bueno discípulo, Kenichi ahora que fuiste derrotado vendrán más peleadores para retarte, así ellos ganar más reputación -- le dijo el maestro Akisame.

\-- ¡¡Queee!! No me asuste maestro -- gritó Kenichi.

\-- Así es ahora que eres un perdedor muchos te buscaran -- comentó Sakaki.

\-- (no tiene sentimientos me llamó perdedor sin dudarlo) -- penso Kenichi, para después decir -- bueno tratare de no tener peleas innecesarias,¿Pero a qué viene todo esto tan de repente? --

\-- Verás joven discípulo, hemos decidido que te convertirás en el segundo discípulo residente del ryozanpaku -- dijo Ma Kensei.

\-- Apa apa será divertido ya verás -- comentó Apachai.

\-- ¡Esperen! ¿Porque quieren que me mude con ustedes? -- grito Kenichi.

\-- ¡¡Pues dicho en pocas palabras comerás, vivirás, respiraras artes marciales¡¡ ¡¡Eres uno de los afortunados!! -- gritó a todo pulmón el maestro Akisame.

\-- ¡No puede ser! -- dijo Kenichi alarmado, luego salió corriendo porque no quería morir.

Pero la maestra Shigure lo atrapó con unas cadenas. Imposibilitando la huida del pobre discípulo.

\-- Veras discípulo, Kenichi eres afortunado entrenaras las 24 horas del dia y asi seras el segundo discipulo mas fuerte del ryozanpaku -- dijo el venerable.

\-- ¿el segundo? -- preguntó Kenichi.

\-- Si el segundo recuerda que esta, Goku y a la vista de los demás él es un discípulo del ryozanpaku, aunque claramente es mucho más fuerte que nosotros -- dijo Akisame.

\-- Pero si quieres pelea con él nuevamente para arrebatarle ese título -- comenta Sakaki con voz burlona.

\-- No gracias así estoy bien -- aporta Kenichi, recordando el poder que demostró.

\-- Entonces está decidido a partir de mañana te mudaras aquí -- dijo Ma Kensei.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y ya planeando el entrenamiento intensivo.

\-- ¡Esperen! Yo aun no les di mi respuesta --comentó Kenichi.

Pero nadie le puso atención porque en eso, Miu le gritó que ya era hora de irse para la escuela en eso miro para todos lados y no miraba al saiyajin, cuando estaba apunto de preguntar él apareció aún lado de ella.

\--¿A donde fuistes? -- pregunto Miu,ya que lo vio con su traje desgarrado.

\-- Pues estaba entrenando en el espacio -- dijo Goku como si fuera algo normal.

\-- ¡¡En el espacio!! -- grito kenichi.

\-- ¿Qué no se podía entrenar ahí? --preguntó el guerrero.

\-- No se trata de eso, solo que no es algo normal para nosotros los mortales -- expuso Kenichi.

\-- Jajajaja eso es cierto pero veo que ya es hora de ir a la escuela verdad -- dijo Goku.

\-- ¿Qué no irás hoy? -- le pregunto Miu.

\-- Hoy no ire me, quedare a entrenar con los maestros, quiero que aprendan a controlar mejor el ki -- respondió Goku.

\-- Es genial ¿también me enseñarias? -- pregunto Kenichi.

\-- Claro no hay problema, pero primero tienes que fortalecer un poco más tu cuerpo para que resistas mi entrenamiento -- dijo Goku.

\-- ¡¡Esta bien!! -- gritó Kenichi, posteriormente pensó -- (Creo que fue mala idea, su entrenamiento tiene que ser más pesado) -- salió de sus pensamientos al ver como, Goku saca otra cápsula.

\-- Bueno veran maestros aquí entrenaremos -- dijo el pelinegro.

\-- ¿Como que ahi, no entiendo? -- comenta el venerable anciano.

\-- Pues vayamos afuera -- les dijo Goku.

Todos salieron y vieron cómo lanzó la cápsula y en eso apareció la nave espacial donde viajó hacia el planeta namek.

\-- ¡Qué es eso! -- dijeron todos a coro muy asombrados.

\-- Esto mis amigos es mi cámara de gravedad y también una nave espacial -- aporta Goku sonriendo por las caras que ponían sus nuevos amigos.

\-- ¡Es increíble! -- era lo único que decía, Kenichi.

\-- Así que entrenaremos en la cámara de gravedad, será un entrenamiento duro -- dijo Akisame.

El pelinegro ya les había contado sobre la función de la cámara de gravedad.

\-- ¡Bueno que tengan suerte! -- grito Kenichi, feliz al ver la cara de sus maestros, pues es la misma que el hacia a la hora que lo entrenaban.

Así tanto Kenichi y Miu se marcharon hacia la escuela.

\-- ¡Entonces vamos a comenzar! -- grito el saiyajin haciendo un sonrisa siniestra.

Por alguna extraña razón esto asustó a los presentes, y lo único que hicieron es tragar saliva, mientras entraban a dicho lugar.

 ** _Instituto Kogyou._**

En el pasillo Kenichi estaba saliendo a escondidas y con sigilo viendo para todos lados, ya que sabía que lo estaban buscando para pelear con él después de la derrota que sufrió a manos de Tsuji, en eso por la espalda llegó Nijima provocando un gran susto en el pobre discípulo.

\-- Hola amigo -- dijo Nijima.

\-- ¡Qué quieres alienígena! -- gritó Kenichi.

\-- Quería saber acerca de tu amigo, Goku ya que la noticia que derrotó a Tsuji y a 6 de sus secuaces con facilidad se regó por toda la escuela -- respondía Nijima.

\-- ¿Que hiciste ahora? Nijima -- pregunta Kenichi muy cansado por la actitud de su "amigo".

\-- No mucho solo dije la verdad y también que tu fuiste derrotado por Tsuji y muchos te andan buscando -- comenta Nijima riendo malvadamente -- ahora estás perdido, Kenichi --

\-- Eres alguien macabro, pero no creas que Goku caerá en tus mentiras -- exclamó Kenichi.

En eso salió corriendo porque ahi vienen mas peleadores para querer retarlo.

\-- (No es que esté huyendo, solo es una retirada estratégica) pensaba Kenichi, saliendo a toda velocidad

\-- Al parecer, Goku, está ganando una buena reputación, será necesario para mis planes y ya tengo la forma de convencerlo -- se dijo Nijima.

Kenichi seguía corriendo hasta que llegó a un lugar sin salida y tres de esas personas, pudieron seguirlo para tratar de derrotarlo y ganar ellos más reputación.

\-- Vamos, Shirahama, pelea con nosotros -- decía uno de los tres sujeto.

\-- No quiero tener peleas innecesarias -- aportaba Kenichi estando algo nervioso.

\-- Eso no importa, ¡ataquen! -- grito el mismo sujeto.

Al estar resignado, se puso en pose de pelea, para su buena suerte llegó takeda y golpeó a los tres sujetos, haciendo que estos se fueran ya que nadie se ellos tres podría ganarle.

\-- ¡Gracias, Takeda! -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- No tienes que agradecerme, para eso son los amigos, además me sorprende que ya estés curado -- comenta Takeda.

\-- Es gracias a mis maestros y también, Goku -- exclamó Kenichi.

\-- Es cierto tus maestros son buenas personas además, Goku es sorprendente venció a Tsuji y a 6 de sus hombres con suma facilidad, por cierto ¿Hoy no lo vi en la escuela porque no vino? -- Takeda decía.

Kenichi solo respondió -- Se quedó entrenando con los maestros --

\--( No puedo decirle que goku, los está entrenando, que tiene un poder descomunal, además de ser un extraterrestre tiene el poder de un dios y para rematar viene de otra dimensión y no sabe como volver) --pensó Kenichi.

\-- Vaya con razón tiene esa fuerza seguí su ejemplo, Kenichi, aunque ahora ragnarok puso sus ojos en él también -- comentó Takeda.

\-- No te preocupes el es muy fuerte además, yo le ayudare en lo que pueda -- aportaba Kenichi.

\-- Eso es cierto pero yo también le ayudare, ya que se que podemos ser buenos amigos - - decía Takeda.

\-- El estara feliz por eso -- comento Kenichi.

En eso llego, Ukita y ambos se pusieron en alerta por ver que hacia.

\-- Así que aquí están -- les dijo Ukita.

\-- ¿Qué quieres? -- pregunta Takeda.

\-- Veras desde que estábamos en el mismo, grupo siempre supe que eras diferente -- respondió Ukita.

\-- ¿ A donde quieres llegar con eso? -- preguntaba Takeda.

\-- Bueno llegue a la conclusión de que no eras un delincuente, sino que eras un deportistas así que pelea por ser el mejor boxeador -- Ukita decía mientras les daba la espalda para posteriormente irse.

Esto dejó sorprendido, a Kenichi ya que se miraba que era un tipo rudo pero vio una buena amistad entre, Ukita y Takeda.

Mientras observa como Ukita se marcha, sin antes decir.

\-- Trataré de convencer, a ragnarok para que no te den el castigo por haberlos dejado, adiós boxeador, Takeda --

\-- Adiós, Ukita el que derriba -- Takeda se decía mientras, también se prepara para irse.

Pero antes miro a Kenichi para comentarle.

\-- Nos veremos después además dentro de una semana tengo cita en la clínica del maestro, Akisame --

Kenichi solo asintió, las clase siguieron normalmente solo quedaría espera para que finalicen como normalmente lo hacen.

 ** _Cámara de gravedad._**

\-- Vamos se que pueden hacerlo -- decía Goku, a los maestros ya que estos a duras penas se estaban levantó ya que la gravedad era 10 veces mayor que la tierra.

\-- ¡Rayos! Esto es intenso -- Sakaki apenas hablaba tratando de estar de pie.

\-- Es cierto es muy difícil mantenerse de pie - - comentó Akisame.

\-- Apa pero con este entrenamiento nos volveremos más fuerte -- comentó el buen Apachai.

\-- Así tendré mayor control con mis armas -- Shigure decía, mientras que estaba toda mojada por su propio sudor.

\-- Qué hermosa se ve, Shigure así, lastima que no traje mi cámara -- se dijo Ma Kensei.

Aunque eso pensó pero lo dijo en voz alta y Shigure casi lo mata con la mirada, Goku sólo ríe porque le recuerda al maestro Roshi por lo pervertido, pero no era el único que se lo hacía recordar ya que vio al venerable

Hayato Furijin que fue el primero que pudo lograr ponerse de pie, después de 15 minutos intentándolo todos lo lograron.

\-- Ahora van a empezar a trotar darán 10 vueltas alrededor de la cámara --Goku les decía mientras este estaba sin sudar, todos tragaron saliva y sintieron lo que Kenichi siente a la hora que lo entrenan.

\-- (Vaya el joven, Goku esta como si nada sin ninguna gota de sudor se nota que tiene el poder de un dios) -- pensaron todos después de 45 minutos lograron dar las 10 vueltas.

Goku desactivo la cámara de gravedad y todos se cayeron, por el gran cansancio que tenían, el pelinegro solo les regreso sus energías minerales les comentaba, ahora todos ponganse en la posición de loto ya que vamos a meditar para controlar mejor el flujo del ki.

Después de una semana ya todos los maestros podían controlar el ki en un 80% solo el gran venerable logró el 100% por ser el más fuerte de todos los demás maestros desde un principio. Pero los demás estaban seguros que lo lograrían, así la cámara de gravedad la aumentaron a 15 veces mayor a la tierra, por decir el entrenamiento de Kenichi fue más intenso y él creía que lo querían matar, pero lo único que los maestros buscaban era desquitarse todo su sufrimiento por el que pasaban al entrenar con Goku.

Hablando del saiyajin, él estaba ayudando a Miu a limpiar la casa ya que no quería que solo ella lo hiciera, en un principio la rubia no quería que Goku le ayudara ya que siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con el saiyajin pero aun así, el cabellos alborotados siempre la ayudaba y así en esa semana pudieron conocerse mejor, Miu siempre se alegraba cuando, Goku estaba con ella se de cierta forma se sentía protegida y le encantaba ver la sonrisa del pelos alborotados.

Pero Kenichi estaba algo celoso ya que la mayor parte del tiempo siempre Miu estaba con Goku, pero también se resigno al querer conquistar a la rubia porque vio un brillo en sus ojos cuando miraba al saiyan, los maestros siempre se burlaban de Kenichi por eso pero el sabia que ellos eran asi y no les puso mucha importancia, en esa semana él pudo hablar mejor con el saiyajin y este le dijo que le enseñaría un técnica, a lo que Kenichi se puso muy feliz por eso y decidió seguir entrando para proteger a sus amigos y familia ya que, Goku es como una inspiración para el joven Kenichi.

Goku en ese tiempo le daba ánimos para que entrenará ya que siempre le recordaba que él era saiyajin más débil de todos pero eso no lo detuvo y siguió entrenando para hacerse más fuerte y proteger a sus seres queridos. Pero sobre todo pelear con sujetos fuertes.

Al día siguiente después que salieron de clases Kenichi y Miu ya se hiban para el ryozanpaku, el saiyajin salió volando para irse a entrenar les dijo que después llegaría.

\-- Vaya siento como me he fortalecido -- comentó Kenichi.

\-- Tienes razón el entrenamiento es más intenso cada día, incluso yo me he hecho más fuerte -- dijo Miu.

\-- Es verdad, nunca puedo derribarte mientras entrenamos -- aportaba Kenichi.

\-- jajajaja lo que pasa es que ahora que, Goku me ayuda a limpiar la casa me queda más tiempo para entrenar -- Miu hablaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\-- Se nota que te agrada mucho, Goku -- dijo Kenichi.

Miu se sonrojo mucho cuando le iba a responder escuchó a una chica de nombre, Jisara y un chico de nombre Tsuji discutir, ellos se acercaron para ver qué sucede.

\-- Jajajaja tus hombres te abandonaron después de esa humillante derrota, Tsuji -- Kisara solo se burlaba de la mala suerte del cabellos largos.

\-- ¡Callate! No sabes nada, te voy a derrotar para recuperar mi reputación después me encargare del pelos alborotados -- eran las respuestas de Tsuji.

\-- Ni en tus sueños me podras derrotar -- exclamaba Kisara.

Cuando estaban a punto de pelear Kenichi intervino ya que a él no le gustaba que golpearan a una mujer y él tampoco peleaba contra las mujeres.

\--¡Vaya pero si es, Shirahama! -- dijo Tsuji.

\-- ¡Cállate! Ignorante no permitiré que lastimes a una mujer -- Kenichi decía mientras se ponía en guardia.

Kisara se molestó que dijera eso pero solo se quedo observando.

\-- A ti no te importa eso pero si quieres, primero te derroto a ti y luego a ella -- Tsuji hablaba, preparándose para pelear.

\-- Intentalo entonces, ya que no soy el mismo al que derrotastes he entrenado mucho -- dijo Kenichi.

En eso Tsuji se lanza tratando de dar un golpe pero Kenichi le agarra la mano y le mete un codazo en el rostro lanzandolo al suelo, Tsuji se levantó con dificultad y con mucho odio hacia Kenichi, trato de pegarle una patada pero Kenichi salta esquivando ese golpe y en una velocidad considerable le pega de lleno en el estómago y lo deja inconsciente.

\-- (Vaya ese chico, Kenichi es muy fuerte aunque no lo aparenta) -- pensó Kisara mientras observa como Kenichi se acerca hacia ella.

Al llegar solo quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero ella solo se prepara para pelear, extrañando un poco al joven pupilo.

\-- Ahora tienes que pelear contra mí --

\-- ¡Pero qué dices! Yo no peleo con mujeres - - exclamaba Kenichi.

\-- Esa mentalidad me enferma no me subestimes -- gritó Kisara.

Miu que solo observa, pensaba intervenir ya que Kenichi no le gusta pelear contra las mujeres además ella se mira que es una buena peleadora pero antes de que interfiera.

\-- Ya me aburristes, además me irritas mejor me voy -- dijo Kisara.

\-- (Que bueno que no tendré que pelear con una mujer) pensó Kenichi.

Kisara antes de irse le dijo -- Espero que tu amigo Goku no sea así de irritante y si quiera pelear conmigo ya que hasta donde sé él es más fuerte que tu inútil. Así marchándose por completo del lugar.

\-- (No sabe lo que dice Goku la vencería con solo un dedo) -- Kenichi se dijo así mismo.

\-- Bueno, Kenichi es hora de irnos -- dijo Miu.

\-- Tienes razón, Miu vámonos -- contestó Kenichi.

Pero antes de que se marcharán, fueron detenidos por Tsuji, que ya había recuperado la consciencia.

\-- Shirahama me has vencido en una pelea lo acepto y como premio te daré información --comentaba Tsuji.

\-- Qué bueno que ya despertastes, agradecele a tus amigos ya que ellos estuvieron contigo todo este tiempo, ¿Qué información me vas a dar? -- decía Kenichi.

\-- Bueno debes saber que posiblemente hoy o mañana ragnarok mandara a castigar a, Takeda por su traición y sabes que nadie sale después de eso, Kisara que se convirtió en el 8 puño de ragnarok llevará el castigo y no solo ella la estará acompañando el 6 puño Hermit -- Tsuji respondió, después solo se marchó del lugar.

\--¡No puede ser! Debo encontrar a Takeda rápido -- grito Kenichi.

\-- ¿Pero donde lo podemos encontrar? --pregunta Miu.

\-- ¡Es verdad! Nose donde vive y no tengo su número de celular -- respondió Kenichi.

\-- ¡Espera! ¿No es hoy que tiene una cita en la clínica de Akisame? -- Miu comentaba mientras comenzó a correr.

\--¡Es cierto! Hay que darnos prisa tal vez logramos llegar a tiempo -- respondió kenichi.

Ambos se fueron corriendo a una velocidad considerable para poder llegar a tiempo, justo cuando van llegando vieron a Takeda que ya se iba.

\--¡Espera! Takeda -- grito Kenichi.

\-- Hola, Kenichi ¿que para que me necesitas? -- Takeda decía mientras se acerca un poco más hacia el tonto pupilo.

\--Debes esconderte por un tiempo porque los de ragnarok piensan castigarte porque los dejastes --Kenichi habla con preocupación.

\-- Conque era eso, no importa Kenichi tarde o temprano me encontraran asi que pelearé hasta el final -- respondió Takeda.

\-- Al parecer no podre hacerte cambiar de idea, por lo menos anota mi número de celular y me llamas para irte ayudar -- Kenichi decía mientras le pedía el celular a Takeda para anotar su número.

\-- Esta bien te lo prometo -- comentaba Takeda.

\-- Antes de que te vayas debes saber que el 8 puño que es kisara se encargará de tu castigo y no solo eso también le ayudará el 6 puño Hermit pero nose quien es ese -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Hermit hasta donde se es alguien formidable, pero daré lo mejor de mi adiós, Kenichi --respondió Takeda.

\--¡No olvides nuestra promesa! -- fue el grito de Kenichi.

A lo lejos se podía observar la silueta de Takeda solo hacia gestos con las manos en en señal que cumpliría la promesa. Ya todos reunimos en el ryozanpaku estaban los maestros estaban entrenando a Kenichi, mientras Miu preparaba la cena pero ella estaba pensando en Goku ya que todavía no regresa de entrenar pero una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\-- Hola, Miu --

\-- Hola, Goku como te fue en tu entrenamiento -- Miu decía muy alegre por ver al pelinegro.

\-- Fue un buen entrenamiento siento que mi poder aumento un poco, presiento que llegare a una nueva transformación pero me falta algo -- responde Goku.

\-- En serio no te conformas con tu poder actual nunca dejas de sorprenderme -- Miu lo dijo un poco avergonzada.

\-- Lo que pasa es que nunca se sabe cuando saldrá un oponente formidable y siempre hay que estar preparados para lo que sea -- el saiyajin respondía mientras sonríe como de costumbre.

\-- Tienes razón siempre existe la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien mas fuerte que uno --dijo Miu.

\-- Bueno y dime que ocurrió mientras no estaba, Miu -- dijo el dios saiyajin.

Después de unos minutos, Miu le contó todo lo que paso con Kenichi y el castigo que le quieren dar a Takeda, el saiyajin se enojó por eso ya que no deberían actuar así, si Takeda ya no quería pertenecer a ragnarok era libre de salirse.

 ** _Algún lugar._**

Con Takeda él iba rumbo a su casa cuando lo interceptaron varios miembros de ragnarok. También apareció Kisara junto Shiratori.

\-- Vaya pero si es el traidor, Takeda -- dijo Koda.

\-- Al parecer vienen varios a divertirse -- comentó Takeda.

\-- Así es hay que darle una lección a los traidores -- Ukita dijo pero en eso agarra a Koda y lo mandó a volar y estrellarse con unos árboles.

\-- Ukita sabes que por lo que acabas de hacer también te conviertes en un traidor --Kisara decía despreocupadamente.

\-- No importa el es mi amigo y prefiero pelear a su lado ya no me importa ragnarok --respondió Ukita dispuesto a pelear junto a su amigo.

\-- Gracias Ukita en verdad eres un gran amigo -- Takeda hablaba para posteriormente pensar -- ( Lo siento, Kenichi no podré cumplir con la promesa) --

Diez subordinados de Kisara los rodearon y empezaron a intercambiar golpes mientras que otros seis sólo observan.

En eso Takeda se dirige hacia, Kisara intentando golpearla pero ella lo esquiva.

\-- Un simple boxeador quiere pelear con el octavo puño no me hagas reír -- dijo Kisara.

\-- Bueno quiero poner a prueba tu Taekwondo contra mi boxeo --

Takeda decía intentando golpearla lanzando varios golpes a una gran velocidad pero no podía acertar ninguno en eso Kisara esquivo un golpe y de una fuerte patada lanzó a Takeda muy lejos lastimandolo, en eso Ukita intenta derribar a Kisara pero ella lo evade y le da una fuerte patada que casi le parte el cráneo a la mitad, en eso Takeda intento ir ayudar pero fue detenido por los otros seis miembros y empezó a golpearlos el era mas rápido que ellos les estaba ganando, pero en un descuido le pegan con un pedazo de madera en la espalda y cae acostado, con el impacto el celular hizo una llamada de emergencia y la llamada iba para Kenichi.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

\-- Takeda que sucede -- respondió Kenichi respondía el celular.

Pero el no respondía. Takeda, Takeda insistió pero solo se escucha como se estuviera en una pelea.

\-- ¿Que pasa, Kenichi? -- pregunta Miu.

Al parecer ragnarok ya actuó y Takeda está en peligro es un tonto por no llamarme antes, ahora no se donde está -- respondió Kenichi.

\-- No te preocupes hay que decirle a Goku que lo localice ya que él puede sentir las presencias mediante el ki -- Miu recomendaba.

\-- Tienes razón hay que decirle -- comentó Kenichi esperanzado.

\-- Eso no será posible ya que Goku se fue con el venerable a conversar y dijo que nadie los interfiera -- les dijo Sakaki.

\-- ¡No puede ser! De que estaran hablando --comenta Miu.

\-- Eso no lose no nos quisieron decir nada -- aporta Akisame.

\-- ¡Dame el celular! -- el maestro Ma Kensei le dijo a su apreciable discípulo.

\-- Esta bien aqui lo tiene maestro -- Kenichi decía mientras le entregaba su celular.

\-- Con mi agudo oído puedo escuchar las vías del tren elevado, Miu tráeme las guías del tren y un mapa -- dijo Ma Kensei.

\-- ¿La guia y un mapa? ¿Para qué maestro? -- le pregunto Kenichi.

\-- Podemos trazar la ruta que tomó de aquí a su casa y saber por donde cruza el tren elevado -- respondió Ma Kensei.

\-- ¡Por supuesto! Tenía otra opinión de usted maestro, Ma Kensei -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- ( Otra opinión eso quiere decir que, Kenichi pensaba que era un torpe pero que insolente ) -- penso Ma Kensei con una gota de sudor después de cruzar la ruta Kenichi y Miu salen en busca de takeda.

 ** _Dimensión Dragon Ball._**

Destrucción y caos en la tierra del universo 7 todos los guerreros z habían, sido derrotados incluso Bills sama, Whis desaparecido sin dejar rastro y en ese instante la tierra fue destruida sin dejar rastro, de su existencia por aquel sujeto con la capucha negra que estaba rodeado de una aura muy oscura y siniestra.

\-- jajajaja no fueron rivales para mi, pero me pregunto donde estara ese saiyajin llamado Son Goku, Whis desapareció y nose a donde habra hido o sera que fue en busca de Son Goku -- se decía ese extraño sujeto.

En eso saco una especie de amuleto que desprendía la misma aura oscura y siniestra.

\-- Ya elimine a los últimos pero, Whis se fue y no encontré a ese guerrero Son Goku -- le dijo ese sujeto con la capucha hablando con el amuleto, pero después lo guardo y se fue teletransportandose a otro lugar.

 ** _Fin…_**


	5. capítulo 5

**Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores:**

 ** _Dragon Ball Super -- akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._**

 ** _Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi -- Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._**

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 5: ¿La Preocupación Del Saiyajin?._**

Después de la salida de Kenichi y Miu todos los maestros llamaron a Goku y al venerable anciano, porque el pelos alborotados queria comentarles algo pero solo queria decirselo a los maestros, porque podría ser solo meras especulaciones pero igualmente no quería preocupar a los chicos.

\-- Bueno al fin se fueron, menos mal que llamo, Takeda -- Sakaki dijo mientras bebía un poco de sake.

\-- Vamos no digas eso, él debe estar en peligro pero tienes razon sino no hubiéramos podido hablar con mas tranquilidad -- comentó Akisame.

\-- Bien puedes comenzar -- dijo el venerable y todos pusieron atención.

\-- Verán maestros, últimamente he tenido unos sueños bastante raros -- Goku decía, a pesar de ser más fuerte que todos ellos les tenía respeto.

Todos ponían atención ya que el pelinegro estaba a punto de contarles acerca de sus sueño.

 ** _Sueños de goku._**

" Pero qué es este lugar, mmm se mira muy destruido y desolado.. ¡Pero no puede ser es Krilin! ese que está ahí tirado, Krilin vamos despierta despierta despierta, ¡no puede ser esta muerto! ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy en la tierra de mi dimensión?.

Pero no entiendo se supone que estoy en otra dimensión, girando la vista puede notar más cuerpos tirados alrededor ¡no puede ser, es Vegeta, Gohan, el señor Bills, los supremos kaiosamas también, todos mis amigos! ¿Quien les hizo esto? maldiciooon.

Pero este ki es enorme aunque es pura maldad; al mirar hacia el cielo pude notar a un extraño ser con una capucha negra que cubría su rostro y llevaba una especie de amuleto en el pecho ambos desprendían un aura muy oscura y siniestra, ¿este sujeto les hizo esto?.

Trate de golpearlo pero mis puños se fueron de paso como, si aún fantasma le pegase, no entiendo que esta pasando, pero ese sujeto está buscando algo o alguien en eso pude escuchar su voz estaba hablando con el amuleto que llevaba puesto, su voz era algo espeluznante pero dijo -- ¿dónde estará ese guerrero Son Goku no lo noto por ningún lado, Whis también ha desapareció? ¿habrá ido a buscarlo? eso espero -- en eso ese desgraciado destruyó el planeta entero pero al final de mi sueño pude escuchar la voz de Whis llamándome, traté de ir pero en eso desperté.

 ** _Fin del sueño._**

Todos los maestros estaban pensativos un silencio algo incómodo para el saiyajin, pensando que tal vez no debía de haberles dicho nada.

\-- Es una situación complicada, solo pude llegar a la conclusión de que tu sueño es la realidad de tu mundo, ya que como relatastes anteriormente tu maestro, Whis es un sujeto muy habilidoso y antes de que vinieras a este mundo tu anteriormente habías estado entrenando mentalmente -- comenta Akisame.

\-- Puedes tener razón pero, si anteriormente usaron esas esferas del dragon para comunicarse no tendría lógica que ahora pueda comunicarse directamente -- comentó el venerable.

Todos volvieron a quedar pensativos inclusive el mismo pelinegro.

\-- La mujer -- dijo Shigure.

\-- ¿Qué mujer? -- preguntó Sakaki.

\-- La mujer que inventa cosas -- respondió Shigure.

\-- ¡Es cierto! Como se me olvido, Bulma seguro que ella estaba inventando algo para poder regresar o comunicarse y quedó a medias por ese sujeto -- dijo Goku con algo de molestia por ese suceso.

\-- Apa de seguro eso es -- aporta Apachai algo molesto también por la destrucción del planeta donde habitaba el saiyajin.

\-- ( Pero es extraño que solo en sus sueño) - - penso Ma Kensei.

\-- Ahora el problema es saber quien es ese sujeto -- exponía Sakaki.

\-- Tienes razón por lo que nos dijo el joven Goku podría ser alguien muy fuerte -- comentó Ma Kensei.

\-- Si viene aquí tendremos problemas -- dijo Shigure.

\-- Debemos estar preparados para eso -- decía Akisame sacando un pergamino y empezó a formular planes para sus entrenamiento.

\-- Apa apa hay que entrenar más duro para protegernos -- Apachai decía mientras estiraba sus músculos.

\-- Por el momento no hay que comentárselo a los chicos -- Sakaki daba su opinión mientras abría otra lata con sake.

Eso es cierto, pero espero que si tu maestro Whis sigue con vida pueda venir a este mundo para que nos explique ¿qué fue lo que realmente pasó? dijo el venerable.

\-- No te preocupes, Whis seguro lo va a lograr, de ahora en adelante el entrenamiento será más duro para todos. -- dijo el saiyajin, después solo pensaba -- ( aunque Whis, es fuerte no pudo ganarle a ese sujeto y yo ahora ya casi alcanzó el nivel de Whis ya que después del torneo mi entrenamiento era más pesado inclusive me entreno para mejorar la telequinesis aunque a veces lo notaba extraño) --

\-- No te preocupes joven, Goku daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para estar preparados -- dijo Sakaki impresionando a los demás maestros ya que rara vez dice esas cosas.

\-- Muchas gracias, pero lamento involucrarlos en esto -- se disculpó el saiyajin

\-- Vamos no tienes que disculparte, si no fuera por ti no hubiéramos sobrepasado nuestro límite -- el venerable le decía y todos los maestros asintieron de aprobación.

En eso goku les dijo que iría donde esta Kenichi y Miu para ver como van salvando a Takeda, teletransportandose.

\-- Vaya es un guerrero admirable -- dijeron todos los maestros y se quedaron para conversar acerca de la situación.

 ** _Lugar dónde pasa el tren elevado, momentos antes._**

Takeda estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por Kisara mientras, Ukita estaba débil y varios lo tenían agarrado, acercándose Koda muy molesto.

\-- Me arrojastes muy fuerte pero me las pagaras, Ukita -- Koda comenta.

Para después ordenarle a los demás subordinados que le agarrén el brazo y lo mantuviera firme porque pensaba darle una fuerte patada para quebrarlo.

\-- ¡¿En serio quieres hacerlo?! -- preguntó uno de los miembros de ragnarok.

\-- (claro que si después de esto seré reconocido) --pensó Koda para después decirles sostenganlo ahí voy.

Pero antes de hacerlo fue golpeado por Kenichi y lo mandó lejos.

\-- ¿Vaya es bastante fuerte? pensó Kisara dejando de golpear al pobre de Takeda.

En eso Kenichi empezó golpear a diestra y siniestra a todos y gritando no se los perdonare ragnarok en realidad estaba muy molesto.

Kisara iba a pelear con kenichi pero Miru se interpuso para decirle.

\-- Kenichi no se permite pelear con mujeres asi que yo seré tu oponente..

Pero Kisara dijo se mueven demasiado.

con una cara muy molesta viendo los grandes pechos, la cintura y su bien formado trasero, en eso se quedaron viendo durante un tiempo seriamente pero Kisara dijo.

\-- Nose porque pero me estas haciendo enojar, no creas que, porque tienes senos de vaca eres mejor que yo --

\-- ¡Senos de vaca! -- Miu se dijo para después imaginarse, un pastizal con muchas vacas y unos conejos que iban caminando y uno le dice a otro.

\-- ¿ Te gusta el golf ? --

\-- ¡Claro y no me aburro!, Hoy será un buen dia -- le contestó el conejo que tenía cargando varios palos de golf.

\-- Yo no me aburro de ver esos senos de vaca aunque las que tiene los senos grandes no son inteligentes -- aportaba el otro conejo.

\-- ¡Pues eso no es verdad!, ¡Puede ver belleza e inteligencia en el cuerpo de una mujer! -- Grito Miu.

A Kisara solo le salio una gota de sudor.

\-- Si interfieres te mataré aunque solo eres una niña no me detendré -- Kisara le recomendó a la rubia.

\-- Kisara como te atreves a decirme senos de vaca -- le dijo una Miu con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos pero era evidente que estaba enojada.

\-- ¡Mejor callate! Y vete -- recomendaba Kisara.

\-- Creo que es suficiente flacucha -- le dijo Miu.

En eso Kisara se lanza contra Miu dándole una patada pero, la rubia la esquiva saltando, la flaca levanta la vista e intenta dar otra fuerte patada y ambas chocan las patadas Kisara cae con un poco de rudeza, Miu cae muy bien.

\-- Al parecer esta vaca te enseñará a pelear - - dijo Miu sacándole la lengua.

\-- Vaya la vaca sabe pelear -- se dijo Kisara.

Kenichi estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas a uno le dio un puñetazo a otro una patada pero otros dos lo agarraron por la espalda, en eso mira cómo golpeaban a Ukita y Takeda.

\-- ( Al parecer, Ukita vino a brindarle ayuda a Takeda, es un gran amigo) -- pensó Kenichi.

Para después lanzar a uno y golpear al otro en las costillas, le tiró una patada contra el que arrojó ya que este rebotó en un cerco, pero este cayó inconsciente y se le trabó el pie en el cerco, en eso se le acercó otro pero Kenichi recordó una técnica del maestro Sakaki para derrotarlos con una mano logrando hacer esa técnica esquivando y pegándole en ese instante.

\-- Eres un maldito monstruo -- le gritó uno -- yo mataré a todos los que se interponga a ragnarok.

\-- ¡Kenichi! -- grito Miu tratando de ayudarlo.

\-- ¡No te distraigas! -- gritó Kisara.

Tirándole otra fuerte patada, Miu la esquivo con dificultad saltando hacia atrás.

\-- Me descuide por un momento pero hay que acabar con esto flacucha -- decía Miu con una sonrisa pícara.

\-- ¿Como que acabar con esto? Y no me llamo flacucha me llamo, Kisara --

\-- Si como órdenes flacucha -- dijo Miu.

Kisara lanzó otra patada con más fuerza, pero Miu en un gran movimiento desapareció de la vista de la flacucha.

\-- (¿¡Dónde está!?) -- pensó Kisara sorprendida --

Kisara miró hacia arriba creyendo que había dado un salto pero no fue así.

\-- ¡Abajo! -- grito Miu.

Dándolo en el pie de apoyo, Kisara cae con una mayor rudeza, pero Miu logró poner su pierna para que no se golpeara la cabeza.

\-- Si no hubiera servido de apoyo seguro se hubiera lastimado gravemente, aunque es alguien fuerte por poco hace que me rinda --se dijo Miu.

Dejando a la inconsciente Kisara a un lado para ver como iba Kenichi.

Kenichi, está en problemas ya que su pie se trabó y un sujeto lo iba apuñalar pero antes de eso llego Nijima y le pegó con un tubo dándole en la cabeza al sujeto que quería apuñalar al discípulo del ryozanpaku.

\-- Por poco, ¿estas bien amigo, Kenichi? -- dijo Nijima.

\-- Gracias, ¿pero qué haces aquí? Y ¿quienes son ellos? -- preguntó Kenichi señalando a varios sujetos.

\-- Jajajaja veras mi buen amigo, ellos son parte de nuestra ¡¡Federación llamada Shinpaku!! Y tu eres uno de los comandantes -- gritó Nijima.

\--¡¿Qué?! No me metas en tus asuntos y ¿que es eso de shinpaku? -- dice Kenichi.

\-- Ya te lo dije que es nuestra organización juntos acabaremos con ragnarok, shinpaku pues es cuando unimos nuestros nombres -- respondió Nijima.

\-- No somos ninguna organización, además no sale esa palabra al unir nuestros nombres -- aportaba Kenichi con varias venas palpitantes.

\-- Entonces prefieres que se llame -- Nijima no termino porque llegó Ukita, Takeda y Miu.

\-- ¡¡Takeda!! -- ¿Por qué no me llamastes? Sino se hubiera marcado accidentalmente quien sepa qué te hubiera pasado -- le dijo Kenichi.

\-- No quería que te lastimaran -- comenta Takeda con algo de dificultad por los golpes recibidos.

\-- (Es cierto el fue a ayudar a un amigo y en ese accidente le lastimaron el brazo que tonto fui) -- pensó Kenichi para después decirle -- entiendo pero no hay tiempo para eso hay que llevarte a la clínica del maestro Akisame para que te ayude junto con Ukita --

\-- Gracias amigo -- dijo Takeda.

\-- Que bueno, hay curar a los otros dos generales -- comentaba Nijima.

\-- ¡No nos metas en tus asuntos! -- le gritaron los tres.

\-- ¿Estas bien, Kenichi? -- pregunto Miu.

\-- Si Miu gracias por preocuparte, ya es hora de irnos -- respondió Kenichi.

\-- ¡Vamos! ¿Porque se van tan pronto? Hay que seguir divirtiéndonos -- dijo un sujeto tapado con una capucha.

\-- ¡No puede ser! Es el sexto puño -- grito Nijima asustado.

\-- ¡Qué! -- fue lo único que dijo Kenichi alarmado por lo que se vendría.

En eso Kisara recuperó lo consiencia pero era ayudada por shiratori.

\-- Eres patética Kisara -- dijo el sexto puño.

\-- ¡Cállate! Hermit, esto no se quedara asi esa vaca me las pagara -- respondió la flacucha.

\-- Bueno ahora es mi turno, lastima quería enfrentar al otro sujeto de que dicen que es más fuerte, pero me conformo con ese perdedor -- dijo Hermit señalando a Kenichi.

\-- (¡Rayos! No me queda mucha fuerza y estoy cansado) -- pensó Kenichi para después decirle -- Está bien sino me puedes derrotar a mi no podras ganarle a él --

\-- Ya lo veremos -- comentó Hermit.

Pero antes de que se pusieran en pose de pelea una voz se escuchó.

\-- Yo te enfrentare, quiero ver si me sirves para entretenimiento -- dijo un chico con cabellos que desafían la gravedad.

\-- ¡¡Goku!! -- grito Kenichi.

\-- Ya vino el otro general y no podrás contra él -- lo grito Nijima locamente.

\-- Cállate, Nijima y no lo metas en esto -- le comento Kenichi.

\-- jajaja no se a que se refiere pero no importa -- dijo Goku.

\-- Basta de hablar y hay que pelear -- dijo Hermit.

\-- Al fin podre ver a, Goku pelear, aunque a un no comienza la pelea se nota que es un gran experto -- se dijo Kisara.

\-- ¿Goku estás seguro de esto? -- pregunto Miu.

\-- Si no hay problema, pero ¿dime porque te dijo senos de vaca aquella chica? -- Goku respondió inocentemente y señaló a Kisara.

\-- ¡Ahhh! Es..es.. este que dices, Goku no puedes hablarlo en voz alta -- le gritó Miu muy avergonzada.

\-- Jajajaja perdon, Miu solo quería saber -- le dijo el saiyajin.

\-- ¿Pero desde cuando estabas aquí? -- le preguntó Miu.

\-- Desde que empezaron -- respondió Goku sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ya que nadie sintió su presencia.

\-- Seguiran hablando o vamos a pelear -- gritó Hermit con una vena palpitante ya que Goku lo ignoro por estar hablando con Miu.

\-- Perdón iniciemos -- dijo Goku.

\-- ( esta muy relajado se nota que es un gran peleador) -- pensó Kisara.

Ambos se ponen en posición de pelea, Hermit en su pose de kenpo chino mientras todos los presentes se preguntaban la rara pose de Goku, menos Kenichi y Miu.

\-- Ataca cuando quieras -- Goku le habló mientras solo sonríe.

\-- Después no te arrepientas, te quitaré esa estúpida sonrisa -- gritó Hermit.

Lanzando una serie de golpes pero, Goku solo los esquivaba muy fácil.

\-- ( no pude pegarle) -- pensó Hermit.

Pero este siguió, lanzó un golpe pero Goku lo sostuvo con una mano, pero Hermit dio una vuelta en el aire por encima de Goku para estar detrás de él y gritó

\-- ¡Muere! Golpe al cuello --

Parecía que chispas salían de sus manos al impactar al saiyajin.

\-- ¡Cuidado! Goku -- grito Miu alarmada ya que sabía que era una técnica mortal.

Pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque Goku ni se movió y solo se escucho a alguien grita de dolor, y era Hermit sobándose la muñeca.

\-- ¿Pero de que esta hecho tu cuerpo? -- decía Hermit.

\-- Veo que eres alguien fuerte y pareciera que tuvieras puños de acero pero no podrás ganarme con esos simples golpes -- dijo Goku.

\-- Eso ya lo veremos, no me subestimes yo no perderé ante nadie -- gritó Hermit.

Intentando otra vez golpear al saiyajin pero era inútil.

\-- (vaya es alguien formidable) -- pensó Kisara.

\-- Bueno ya es hora de terminar con esto porque eres alguien aburrido y me estoy muriendo de hambre -- dijo el saiyajin.

A todos les salió una gota de sudor por la forma tan despreocupada e inocente del saiyajin.

\-- Como que termin.. -- no pudo terminar de hablar Hermit, porque Goku le pegó de lleno en el estómago.

Todos se quedaron más sorprendidos porque no se dieron cuenta cuando se movió.

\--( imposible no pude ver nada) -- Kisara pensaba y sudaba un poco.

Goku despues le pego en el rostro mandandolo a volar muy lejos después, Hermit se levanta con mucha dificultad y con la boca desangrada, intento otra vez pero fue inútil antes de poder reaccionar el saiyajin le pega en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

\--Bueno ya es hora de irnos no fue la gran cosa, sólo era un hablador-- dijo Goku.

\-- De acuerdo vamos -- dijo Miu.

\-- Es impresionante general Goku -- dijeron los de la Federación shinpaku aplaudiendo.

\-- (son bastante graciosos) -- Pensó el saiyajin.

Para luego retirarse con los chicos mientras llevaban a Takeda y Ukita pero el saiyajin se detuvo en frente de Kisara 0ara decirle lo siguiente.

\-- Llévate a tu amigo solo esta inconsciente pronto despertara -- así marchándose con los demás mientras a lo lejos se escucha shinpaku, shinpaku, shinpaku, eran los otros chicos mientras Goku solo reía.

\-- (Ese chico es muy fuerte y ni siquiera derramó una gota de sudor, podría estar en un nivel muy diferente casi llegando al nivel maestro) -- pensó Kisara para después irse, dejando valiendo madres al pobre de Hermit.

 ** _Al día siguiente en la mañana del ryozanpaku._**

Todos estaban con la boca abierta porque estaban mirando cómo Goku, en su estado base entrenaba en la máquina de gravedad que estaba a 1000 veces mayor que la tierra.

\-- Es increíble por eso es tan fuerte -- dijo Kenichi mirando por una ventana igual que Miu que solo asintió.

Al salir Goku dijo -- fue un buen calentamiento -- para que Miu junto con Kenichi caerán al estilo anime porque no pensaron que era un simple calentamiento pero recordaron que muy fuerte.

Minutos después se puede ver como Kenichi esta entrenando mas duro que antes y gritaba de miedo porque no quería morir.

\-- Maestros ¿porque mi entrenamiento se volvió más pesado de repente? -- gritó Kenichi con lágrimas.

\-- Vamos joven discípulo tienes que ser más fuerte -- dijo Ma Kensei.

\-- Oh quieres ser más opacado por Goku -- dijo Sakaki burlonamente señalando a la dirección donde estaba Goku, este estaba hablando muy alegre con Miu.

Kenichi solo se fue para un rincón acurrucado con nubes negras, sobre su cabeza -- porque no puedo acercarme de esa manera a Miu -- se repetía Kenichi --acaso no soy bueno en nada --

Sakaki solo se reía de la situación.

\-- ¿Pero que le paso a, Kenichi? -- pregunta el saiyajin.

\-- Veras Goku el esta deprimido porque tú, te acercas demasiado a M… -- Ma Kensei no termino porque Kenichi le tapó la boca alarmado.

\-- No entiendo muy bien -- dijo el saiyajin.

\-- Pero ¿porque estas vestido de esa manera? -- Ma Kensei decía mientras observa al pelinegro de pies a cabeza.

Pues llevaba unos jeans azules, camisa polo de color negra muy ajustada,unos tenis deportivos Adidas.

\-- Bueno verá lo que pasa es que tendré una cita con Miu -- respondió el saiyajin.

\-- Vaya qué interesante -- comentó Ma Kensei.

\-- ¡En serio! -- decía Kenichi volviendo a deprimirse.

\-- Asi se hace -- dijo Sakaki mientras seguía burlándose de Kenichi

En eso sale Miu, llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo que dejaban ver su gran y espectacular figura y una cartera de color negro.

\-- Ya estoy lista para irnos -- dijo Miu.

\-- Bien es hora de irnos -- dijo el saiyajin.

\-- ¿Pero qué le pasa a Kenichi? -- pregunto Miu, alarmada por su amigo.

\-- Eso quería saber -- dijo el pelinegro.

\-- No se preocupen seguro es por su entrenamiento, así que vayan con cuidado -- les dijo el venerable.

Sorprendido tanto a Miu como a Kenichi, después el saiyajin se fue con la hermosa rubia.

\-- Venerable que no está enojado por la cita de Goku y Miu -- dijo Kenichi ya que recordó que en una ocasión Miu lo llamó y estos estaban en el techo mientras, Kenichi se comía su cena porque los maestros no le dejaron nada durante la cena después de eso se fueron, ya que Miu le dijo que si su abuelo los viera podría matar a Kenichi.

\-- Que dices Kenichi no hay porque estar enojado por eso son jóvenes -- respondió el venerable para pensar un poco -- (no puedo pelear con Goku porque seguro me mata, ademas si algo grave ocurre sólo él podrá protegerla) -- después se fue.

\-- Bueno es hora de seguir entrenando ahora es mi turno -- dijo Sakaki con una sonrisa macabra….

 ** _FIN…_**

 ** _Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo en el otro capitulo se vera la cita de goku y miu porque no quiero alargar más este, chao y hasta la próxima_**


	6. capítulo 6

**Hola aqui les traigo otra capítulo de esta historia pero antes debo decir que estoy sorprendido no crei que mi historia llegara a demas personas al menos no por el momento y tienen razon me habia equivocado en la categoría ya que no encontraba el nombre de la serie porque la busque en su nombre original pero estaba en ingles creo pero ese error ya lo solucione muchos me ayudaron y debo agradecerle a:**

 **Summer 145 (fue el primero en comentar la historia )**

 **Deadpool 1991**

 **Maxigiampiere2012**

 **God Yamcha Stronger**

 **Blackgokurose**

 **Carlos cardosa**

 **Jiren El Gris (muchas gracias doblemente porque me mando un link para descargar el manga de kenichi, muchas gracias amigo fue de gran ayuda)**

 **Lucas Damicco**

 **Emanuel dry**

 **Por si se me olvido alguien lo siento pero igualmente estoy agradecido**

 **debo aclarar de que antes de hacer esta historia si tenia pensado poner a shigure con goku también pero lo estaba guardando, y se que todos preguntan porque utilice a goku en su versión mas poderosa, saben lo utilece porque le pontre dos villanos muy fuertes y era necesario este goku, aunque se que fue muy pronto cuando los presente pero no quiere decir que se enfrentarán pronto a decir verdad falta mucho todavía, también debo decir que estos nuevos villanos son inventados por mi propia imaginación sera algo nuevo y espero que sea de su agrado.Conforme avancen los capítulos entenderan el por qué este goku.**

 **Bueno comencemos ¡en serio muchas gracias a todos! Dare mi mejor esfuerzo**

 **Renuncia De Derechos:**

 ** _Dragon Ball, akira toriyama y toe animation y fujin televisión._**

 ** _Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi:Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._**

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 6: La Cita De Goku,¿Una visita inesperada?_**

\-- Vamos, Kenichi ponle mas empeño -- grito Sakaki.

\-- ¡No quiero morir! ¿Pero porque mi entrenamiento se puso más pesado de una sola vez? -- preguntó Kenichi.

\-- Pues debes ser fuerte para conquistar a una chica y no ser opacado por, Goku -- respondió Sakaki.

\-- Claro que quiero ser fuerte pero ¿Otra chica? -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Otra chica porque algo me dice que, Miu se te fue -- Sakaki hablaba con una leve sonrisa, obviamente lo están entrenando más pesado por lo que dijo el saiyajin acerca de sus sueños.

\-- ¡Qué! No sea cruel maestro -- dijo Kenichi con lágrimas al estilo anime.

\-- Silencio o sino te pondre mas duro el entrenamiento -- dice Sakaki.

\-- ¡Está bien seguiré¡ -- comenta Kenichi, para después pensar -- (maldición desearía ser Goku en estos momentos, debe estar pasandola bien con Miu) --

No termino de pensar porque escuchó un árbol ser partido en pedazos al girarse pudo ver como la maestra, Shigure estaba masacrando un pobre árbol.

\-- Maestro, Sakaki ¿porque la maestra Shigure esta haciendo eso ademas siento un gran instinto asesino? -- preguntó Kenichi.

\-- Veras discípulo eso pasó porqué --

 ** _Flashback de Sakaki._**

\-- Hola, Shigure ahorita es mi turno de entrenar a Kenichi después seguirás tu -- dijo Sakaki pero al girar dónde, está Shigure escupió todo el sake que tenía en la boca ya que estaba bebiendo un poco al verla vestida de una forma muy diferente.

Llevaba puesta una blusa escotada de color blanco, que dejaba ver sus grandes atributos no tenía nada, de que envidiarle a Miu y una falda muy corta quizás unos 2 cm o 5 cm arriba de la rodilla con unas sandalias, su sensualidad se miraba a todo esplendor.

\-- Pues veras, Sakaki pensaba pedirle a Goku que saliéramos un rato para que despejara la mente -- lo dijo una Shigure con un ligero rubor en las mejillas pero con un brillo diferente en los ojos.

Sakaki se alarmó porque no menos de 10 minutos que Goku se fue a una cita con Miu, empezó a sudar un poco y trago algo de saliva para contestar pero antes de que lo hiciera.

\-- Shigure ¿porque estas vestida asi?, Tu cuerpecito es genial, te ves muy sensual --dijo Ma Kensei tomando varias fotos.

\-- Busco a Goku pero no lo encuentro ¿dónde está? -- pregunto Shigure.

\-- Bueno el joven, Goku se fue a una cita con la hermosa Miu estos jóvenes de hoy en dia son un..-- No termino porque se dejó llevar por estar viendo a Shigure vestida de esa forma.

Sakaki solo se puso pálido, junto con Ma Kensei, porque en ese instante sintieron un gran instinto asesino por parte de Shigure y entonces golpeó muy fuerte a Ma Kensei. A veces lo golpea por tomarle fotos y por sus perversiones pero esta vez no midió su fuerza, dejando al pobre de Ma Kensei inconsciente y con la cámara partida en mil pedazos.

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

\-- Y eso fue lo que pasó, Kenichi -- dijo Sakaki.

\-- ¡Qué! No puedo creer que la maestra Shigure también se sienta atraída por Goku - - grito Kenichi.

\-- Sí también fue una sorpresa para nosotros, pero ya llevaba vario tiempo tratando de pedirle una cita a Goku pero, no sabia como hacerlo ya que es la primera vez que veo a Shigure así -- decía Sakaki.

\-- Es cierto ella, no es de esas personas que expresan sentimientos es mas no sabia que tenia, ¿pero cual es el problema? -- comenta Kenichi.

\-- En serio ¿eres tonto? , Goku se fue con Miu justo cuando Shigure se decidió -- respondió Sakaki.

\-- ¡Es cierto lo había olvidado! -- grito Kenichi.

\-- Bueno mi tiempo se terminó, así que le toca a la maestra Shigure -- Sakaki decía burlonamente corriendo a otro lugar.

\-- ¡Es.. es… espere! -- grito Kenichi alarmado porque sintió un gran instinto asesino a sus espaldas.

 ** _Con Goku y Miu._**

Estos estaban llegando a un parque de diversiones, Miu por alguna razón estaba agarrando a Goku del brazo.

\-- Vaya esto se mira muy divertido -- dijo Goku.

\-- Claro que lo es Goku después de jugar iremos al cine --

\-- Esta bien Miu, pero me sorprendió que me pidieras una cita no lo esperaba -- aporta el pelos alborotados.

\-- Pero Goku ¿hice algo malo al pedirte que saliéramos? -- Miu hablaba poniendo unos ojos tristes.

Goku se alarmó por eso y dijo.

\-- Claro que no, Miu lo que pasa es que solo me fue una grata sorpresa, a decir verdad ya que siempre que salimos a comprar Kenichi nos acompaña, no es que este mal pero que bueno que estamos solos podemos conocernos mejor --

Miu se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras y se sentía muy feliz diciendo -- si a mi también me alegra que estemos solos --aunque después se quedó pensando -- ("uff menos mal que escuche a la maestra Shigure hablar con el maestro Akisame, al acercarme escuché cuando Shigure le pedía consejos para poder pedirle una cita a Goku, me alarmo y por una extraña razón me sentí molesta y tuve que actuar rápido ya me había terminado de duchar, por suerte solo me faltaba ponerme ropa, asi podre conocerlo mejor y talvez me diga lo que le sucede ya que lo noto algo decaído, casi ya no muestra esa sonrisa encantadora, jeje lo siento Shigure") --

\-- Miu, Miu, Miu -- gritó Goku.

\-- ¡Qué pasa! Goku -- Miu dijo asustada.

\-- No pasa nada al menos a mi, pero de repente te quedaste pensando por un buen rato ¿que tienes? -- comentaba el saiyajin.

\-- Lo siento no me pasa nada solo, estoy muy emocionada -- respondió Miu.

\-- Ya veo me alegro por eso, mira vamos a ese juego -- Goku le recomendó para después agarrarle la mano a Miu y ella se sonrojo a mas no poder ambos iban para una montaña rusa.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

\-- ¡Ma.. ma.. maestra espere por favor! -- le dijo Kenichi con un gran miedo.

\-- Hay que entrenar lo más duro posible prepárate, Kenichi -- Shigure habla con una voz de ultratumba.

\-- ¿Digame porque no va a buscar a Goku? - - Kenichi comentó tratando de no entrenar.

\-- No tiene caso el se fue con, Miu -- dijo Shigure un poco deprimida.

\-- No es para tanto maestra vaya a buscarlo, él no sabía que usted quería una cita, además, tanto en la guerra como en el amor todo se vale -- Kenichi aportaba esperanzado para ya no seguir entrenando.

\-- Tienes razón, Kenichi lo ire a buscar gracias -- Shigure hablaba así, regresandole el brillo en los ojos, con un rubor en sus mejillas y marchándose del lugar sin antes volver a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse muy sexy ya que tenía su típica ropa.

\-- ( Menos mal que funcionó sino, seguro que hubiera muerto) -- pensó Kenichi.

En eso el maestro Akisame junto con Sakaki se acercan donde Kenichi.

\-- ¿Ya terminaste tu entrenamiento con Shigure? -- pregunto Sakaki.

\-- ¿Eh? ¡Si ya termine! -- respondió Kenichi un poco nervioso.

\-- ¿Donde esta, Shigure? -- Akisame pregunta sospechando de la actitud de su discípulo.

\-- Pues ella está en las agu.. -- Kenichi no termino de responder porque llegó, Apachai y dijo.

\-- Shigure se acaba de ir al parecer fue a buscar a Goku y Miu, escuche a Kenichi cuando la aconsejo -- Apachai decía un poco asustado y nervioso.

\-- ¿¡Pero que hicistes Kenichi!? Eres un tonto si Miu se entera de que fuistes tu quien mandó a Shigure estarás muerto -- dijo Akisame.

\-- ¿¡No que he hecho!? Yo solo no quería que la maestra Shigure me matara -- grito Kenichi.

\-- Ahora ella no te matara, lo hará Miu en serio eres un tonto jajajaja -- dijo Sakaki.

Kenichi solo se puso pálido y empezó a sudar frío.

 ** _Túnel dimensional._**

Podemos ver como alguien que va en un cubo igual al que usaron los guerrero del universo 7 cuando fueron al torneo realizado por Champa.

Es alguien con una piel de color celeste claro, pelo blanco y largo y tiene características femeninas y elegantes. Está vestido con una túnica color granate, una especie de coraza color negro y blanco con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos, zapatos de taco negro y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello. También lleva un largo cetro, de color azul y amarillo, que tiene una joya negra que flota en la parte superior.

Se encontraba muy herido y se notaba cansado. Su nombre es Whis el maestro de Son Goku, mientras perdía la consciencia pensó lo siguiente.

\-- ( Esperame, Goku dentro de poco llegaré y te diré que unos poderosos enemigos han resurgido de la oscuridad, el equilibrio del todo está en juego y tu eres nuestra única esperanza ) --

 ** _De regreso con Goku y Miu._**

Ya se habían subido a la montaña rusa, después fueron a una casa embrujada y Miu, fingió que estaba asustada pensando que tal vez, Goku la abracé y para su sorpresa el saiyajin lo hizo haciendo que Miu se sonroje pero está muy feliz al sentir ese calor cálido que emanaba Goku.

Al salir fueron a comprar unos helados de chocolate y vainilla.

\-- Miu vamos para ese lugar, a sentarnos después iremos al cine -- dijo el saiyajin.

\-- Esta bien vamos -- comentó Miu muy alegre.

Se fueron para un fuente y sentados en una banca estaban comiendo sus helados muy agusto.

\-- Oye, Goku ¿Dime porque estas algo decaído? -- preguntó Miu.

\-- No entiendo de que estas hablando, Miu yo estoy bien -- respondió el saiyajin.

\-- No es cierto, puedo ver que a veces estás muy pensativo y algo triste, desde antes que pasara lo de Takeda y ahora todavía sigues así -- dijo Miu un poco seria pero a la vez triste pensando que el saiyajin no le tenía confianza.

\-- No te preocupes, Miu no es algo grave se me pasará pronto -- respondió el peli negro.

\-- ¿Dime es porque extrañas tu mundo, cierto? Perdón no quiero presionarte si no puedes confiar todavía en mi esta bien -- Miu aportaba estando algo deprimida.

Goku al verla así, dudo un poco pero a las últimas se decidió a contarle todo lo de su sueño a pesar de que no quería preocuparla ya que este rato que pasaron juntos le hizo olvidar un poco.

\-- Esta bien, Miu te diré todo aunque les dije a los maestros que no les dijeran nada a ti ni a Kenichi, pero creo que deben saberlo,además yo sí confío en ti Miu mas de lo que te imaginas -- hablaba el saiyajin.

Miu solo sintió que su corazón se le aceleró por un instante pero debía concentrarse para saber qué es lo que atormenta al saiyajin. Después de unos minutos termino de relatarle todo lo del sueño y lo que hablaron los maestros.

Miu estaba callada, pero de repente unas lágrimas empezaron a caer, Goku se alarmó y le dijo.

\-- ¡Lo siento! No quería que te pusieras asi, pero tal vez solo son especulaciones y realmente no pasará nada -- dijo Goku.

\-- No es eso, lo que pasa es que no puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes por haber perdido a tus amigos e hijos -- Miu comenta.

\-- No te preocupes, Miu seguro mi maestro Whis vendrá a explicar lo que pasó, aunque cuando se comunicaron conmigo me dijo que a él le podría tocar varios años en venir porque estoy en una dimensión lejana y apenas llevo 2 meses aquí -- decía Goku -- aunque deseo que solo sea un tonto sueño --

\-- Tienes razón cuando él venga sabremos lo que está pasando porque por el momento es muy confuso y tal vez puedan revivir a sus amigos -- exclamó Miu.

\-- Eso espero y gracias por escuchar, me sirvio de mucho desahogarme ahora solo falta decirle a Kenichi, eres una gran persona Miu -- respondía Goku.

La rubia se sonrojo por escuchar eso y ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos acercándose lentamente, se podía escuchar lo rápido que laten los corazones de ambos cuando estaban a punto de darse un caluroso beso, se sintió un bajón de temperatura al separarse y con algo de vergüenza giraron para ver a Shigure que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

\-- Hola shigure ¿ Qué haces aquí? -- Miu saludó y preguntó, con una cara avergonzada pero también con un poco de enojo por interrumpir lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\-- Solo estaba paseando y vi que estaban aquí y quería venir a saludar -- contesto Shigure.

Ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos y se podía ver chispas entre ellas.

\-- Bueno gracias por venir a saludar ahora ya puede irse maestra Shigure -- decía Miu.

\-- Veo que se están divirtiendo y pienso quedarme con ustedes -- Shigure decía, poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

\-- Eso no es posible ya que iremos al cine y solo compramos dos entradas, lo siento no puede acompañarnos -- comentó Miu sonriendo maliciosamente.

A Shigure le salió un vena palpitante para después decir.

\-- Entonces que, Goku decida si quiere que me vaya --

Ambas vieron fijamente al saiyajin pero para su sorpresa este estaba lejos dándole de comer a unas palomas y no escucho lo que estaban hablando, ellas cayeron al estilo anime, el pelinegro al sentir que podían pelear por ver las expresiones que pusieron al encontrarse sin saber la razón de su posible pelea, se retiró ya que tenía miedo de una mujer enojada, y era peor si se trata de dos.

\-- ¡¡GOKUUU!! -- gritaron ambas chicas para que al saiyan le dieran escalofríos.

\-- Vamos chicas, ¿porque están teniendo una pelea? -- pregunta el saiyajin pero al ver bien, a Shigure, nuestro héroe se impresionó por lo hermosa que se veía, al principio no se había fijado porque al sentir ese instinto asesino huyó.

\-- Vamos Goku no me mires así que me avergüenzas, pero ¿Dime te gusta como me queda? -- dijo Shigure.

\-- Claro que me gusta, Shigure te ves muy linda -- respondió Goku.

Pero Miu elevó su instinto asesino alarmando más al pobre saiyajin, pero para rematar Shigure tomó el brazo del saiyajin y le dijo.

\-- ¡Gracias Goku! ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes, Miu al parecer no quiere? -- Shigure decía poniendo unos ojos de cachorro.

\-- Por mi no hay problema, Miu que se divierta con nosotros no seas mala -- exponía el pelinegro.

\-- ¡Ahhh! Goku me dijo mala -- comentó Miu fingiendo lagrimas.

A Goku solo le salio una gota de sudor y le dijo.

\-- Lo siento Miu, ¿Pero no hay problema que nos acompañe verdad? Por favor ademas ustedes son amigas cierto -- dijo el saiyajin.

Shigure solo aprovechaba para tener el brazo de Goku y mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a Miu que después dijo suspirando, lo siguiente.

\-- Esta bien que nos acompañe --

\-- ¡Qué bien! Vámonos al cine que pronto comenzara la película -- dijo el saiyajin.

Ambas asintieron mientras cada una cogia un brazo del saiyajin y lo jalaban para el lado de ellas, Goku solo reía nerviosamente.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Ya era de noche y la cita terminó, Goku estaba descansando ya que fue agotador lidiar con las dos pero ahí no terminó todo ya que se podía escuchar como discutian en la cocina para preparar la comida del saiyajin, pero antes de que todo pasara a mayores el venerable anciano pudo controlar la situación aunque le fue difícil.

Kenichi solo estaba en un rincón con varios chichones en la cabeza porque la rubia por primera vez le dio varios coscorrones, también estaba deprimido porque Goku se ganó a las dos chicas pero no le guarda rencor sabe que él es fuerte y las protegerá aceptan su derrota como todo un hombre.

\-- ¡La cena esta lista! -- gritó Miu.

Así todos fueron a cenar.

\-- Vaya esta delicioso -- Goku decía muy feliz llevándose mucha comida hacia su boca.

\-- Espero que te guste la prepare con mucha dedicación -- dijo Shigure.

\-- ¡En serio esta deliciosa! -- comentó el peli negro.

\-- No sabia que la maestra Shigure, podía cocinar, ¿cuando fue que aprendió? -- decía Kenichi.

\-- Bueno joven discípulo, estuvo viendo programas para aprender a cocinar y estuvo practicando, después de las primeras dos semanas que vino, Goku -- respondió Akisame.

\-- Vaya es sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo pueda cocinar muy bien -- exclamó el saiyajin.

Shigure se sonrojo por lo que dijo el saiyajin, en cambio, Miu rompió una cuchara que sostiene, a todos les salió una gota de sudor, el venerable iba hablar pero de repente todo empezó a temblar, Goku tanto los maestros se alarmaron y salieron al patio para ver que era, en el cielo se abrió otra brecha dimensional, todos se sorprendieron esta pasando lo mismo que cuando llegó el guerrero saiyajin.

\-- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! -- grito Kenichi.

\-- ¡No puede ser! ¿Será que lo que dijo Goku pasara ahorita? -- comentó Sakaki.

\-- ¿que dijo Goku? No entiendo -- pregunto Kenichi.

\-- No se preocupen siento un ki familiar -- Goku hablaba con una media sonrisa porque al parecer sus malos presentimientos eran ciertos.

\-- En serio nosotros no sentimos nada -- decía los maestros a coro.

Ya podían tener una mayor recepción más amplia por el entrenamiento que les dio Goku.

\-- Eso es porque no pueden sentir el ki de los dioses -- dijo Goku.

Todos solo asintieron porque, ya estaban calmados al saber que es alguien familiar del saiyajin.

Del portal salió un cubo que parecía de un cristal muy frágil todos estaban con la boca abierta porque no sabían que era, menos Goku que lo reconoció al instante, el cubo salió y pareciera que se iba a estrellar contra el dojo pero el saiyajin voló estiró los brazos para detenerlo después sólo descendió con el cubo donde están los demás.

Al ver en el interior todos se sorprenden incluso Goku ya que pudo ver a Whis inconsciente rápidamente, el pelinegro logró sacarlo de ahi y lo recosto.

\-- ¿Dime joven, Goku el es tu maestro que se llama Whis? -- preguntó el venerable.

\-- Así es por fin sabré lo que está pasando ire por una semilla del ermitaño -- dijo el saiyajin.

Todos asintieron esperando.

\-- ¿Pero que está pasando? -- preguntó Kenichi.

\-- Bueno que, Miu te explique -- decía el venerable.

\-- Abuelo ¿como supistes que Goku me lo dijo? ¿Acaso nos estuviste espiando? -- decía Miu algo molesta.

\-- jajajaja no fue necesario te conozco y sabía que le preguntarias ya que te preocupas mucho por el joven Goku -- comentó el venerable.

Miu solo se puso roja como un tomate y le comenzó a relatar lo que le dijo Goku.

En eso llegó el saiyajin para darle una semilla del ermitaño, pero como Whis estaba inconsciente, Goku le dio un poco de energía y medio pudo reaccionar.

\-- ¿Go.. Goku eres tu? -- pregunto Whis.

\-- Claro que soy yo señor, Whis pero antes coma esta semilla del ermitaño para que se recupere -- decía Goku

Whis mastico la semilla y rápidamente se recuperó pero puso una cara seria diciendo.

\-- Goku hay que hablar de algo muy importante --

 ** _Fin._**


	7. capítulo 7

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia debo agradecerles por su gran apoyo y consejos para poder corregir mis errores en la narrativa de los diálogos en este nuevo capítulo espero haber mejorado en eso, también que aquí comienza la verdadera aventura espero sea de su agrado asi que comencemos.**

 **Renuncia de derechos:** **Dragon Ball Super- akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión.**

 **Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi- Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha.**

 **Historia creada para fines de entretenimiento por jonh super**.

 ** _Capítulo 7: Resolviendo Dudas._**

Eran aproximadamente las 8:00.p.m. donde en el ryozanpaku al fin llegó el ángel guardián del dios destructor bills-sama, todos estaban alarmados por lo que el ángel.

estaba a punto de relatar pero antes

\--¿señor whis está bien? -- le preguntó goku un poco preocupado por el estado en que se se encontraba dicho ángel.

\-- bueno goku antes de relatar lo que paso en nuestra dimensión, ¿dime quiénes son ellos?, ¿saben todo acerca de ti? - - Preguntó whis., ya que todos los maestros estaban presentes y todavía no saben qué decir.

\-- perdón por no presentarlos pero ellos son los maestros de este magnífico lugar que se llama ryozanpaku, además ya saben todo son muy confiables, por favor maestros vengan - - le respondió el peli negro., todos los maestros se acercaron con un poco de pena por cómo los presento el guerrero de cabellos alborotados.

\-- hola mi nombre es furinji hayato, es un honor conocer al maestro del joven goku-- dijo el hombre invencible.

\-- yo soy koetsuji akisame, es un honor -- se presentó el maestro filósofo de jiu jitsu.

\--yo me llamo sakaki shio, también es un honor-- dijo el maestro de karate cinturón negro de 100 dan.

\--apa apa hola soy el buen apachai hopachai, también es un honor apa-- así se presenta el que es conocido como el dios de la muerte del muay thai.

\--es un placer y gran honor yo me llamo ma kensei-- el pervertido pero gran maestro del kenpo chino.

\--hola soy kousaka shigure es un honor, el es mi amigo touchumaru-- dijo la maestra en espadas y otros armamentos, también presentó a su amigo el ratón.

nota: el ratoncito que acompaña casi siempre a la hermosa de shigure, mide aproximadamente 12 cm y pesa como 30 gramos, lleva un moño en su cola .

Todos se inclinaron cuando se presentaron, pero estaban avergonzados ya que el peli negro le dijo a whis en que son maestros cada vez que se presentaban.

\-- bueno ahora es el turno de los chicos, vengan no se pongan nerviosos, ellos al igual que yo son los discípulos de este dojo, aunque yo decidí serlo porque como veras me hice más joven, jajaja-- decía el héroe son goku.

\-- ho, ho, ho! ya me di cuenta pero ese look te queda bien goku-- le comento el ángel para que después seguir con los chicos.

\--hola yo soy shirahama kenichi es un placer y también un gran honor-- el segundo discípulo del ryozanpaku tiene un gran potencial, está aprendiendo karate, jiu jitsu, muay thai y kenpo chino.

\-- hola es un gran placer mi nombre es furinji miu-- alas que cortan el viento y la nieta del anciano hayato, se puede considerar discípula aunque ella siempre aiya vivido en el ryozanpaku.

Tanto kenichi como miu también se avergonzaron porque el azabache hizo lo mismo con ellos.

\-- bueno señor whis ahora que ya los conoces y te distes cuenta que son confiables, ¿puedes decirnos qué está pasando? - - le dijo el saiyajin con una mirada seria.

Antes de que el ángel les comenté, todos decidieron que era mejor entrar a la casa, ya en la sala todos se acomodaron y esperaron un rato porque miu y shigure estaban preparando té después de unos minutos al fin ya estaba listo, ahora era el momento de saber acerca del extraño sueño de goku había un poco de tensión al no saber lo que ocurre, whis tomo un poco de té para decir:

\-- goku algo terrible pasó, unos enemigos muy formidables han resurgido de la oscuridad, el líder por decirlo así es el hermano de zeno-sama--

\-- ¡Queeee no puede ser! ¡Cómo es posible no sabía que zen-chan tenía un hermano! , pero él ¿no puede detenerlo? -- dijo un asombrado goku y los maestros solo se alarmaron al escuchar eso.

\-- pues veras zeno-sama no puede tampoco mi padre daishinkan, ambos fueron sellados por el enemigo - - respondió whis

\--¡sellados!, ¿Pero cómo fue posible algo así? - -

\--verás goku fueron sellados gracias a que las super dragon ball les dijo cómo hacerlo después las destruyeron--

\-- ya entiendo whis, pero ¿porque el hermano de zen-chan haría algo así?, ¿quién es realmente el hermano de zen-chan? - - dijo goku.

\-- para eso tendré que contarte una historia más bien un secreto que sólo los dioses saben-- dijo whis.

Todos estaban algo preocupados, al saber algo así, solo asintieron para escuchar la historia, whis sólo probó un poco más de té para decirles la historia.

\-- esto ocurre hace más o menos 1000,000, 000,000 años atrás, donde los dioses del todo estaban aprendiendo cómo crear universo, estaban bajo la tutela de zentai no chichi-sama que era su padre el verdadero creador, en pocas palabras zeno-sama no posee solo un hermano, todos estaban felices al poder crear sus propios universos.

Deseaban ver como con el pasar del tiempo todos esos universos podrían tener un buen crecimiento y así fue para todos, o eso se creía porque el que está ocasionando problemas se llama amatsu mikaboshi-sama, nunca podía hacer que su universo progresará la maldad consumía al mismo, tenía mucha envidia de sus hermanos, un día le quiso robar la fuente de poder a su padre para poder consumir todos los universos y gobernar a los mismos

Pero zeno-sama logró detenerlo a tiempo, es prohibido pelear entre dioses del todo, también no pueden intervenir en los universos de sus hermanos, en otras palabras ellos no tienen jurisdicción, pero a zeno-sama no le importó ya que si su hermano obtenía ese poder sería el fin ya que su padre zentai no chichi-sama no siempre estaba disponible, una gran guerra se desató entre ambos dioses del todo, ángeles oscuros y nosotros los ángeles de zeno-sama, dioses de la destrucción de ambos universos también como los guerreros más fuertes.

esa guerra duró, muchos años que no sabría cuántos fueron, el equilibrio de ambos universos estaban a punto de colapsar, al final todos fueron derrotados, pero a un gran precio todos los universos se destruyeron, perdimos a la mayoría de los dioses de la destrucción solo quedaron los padres de bills-sama y champa-sama, pensamos que todo se había terminado, zeno-sama volvió a crear sus universos pero eso ocasionó que se debilitará y se volvió un niño solo debía descansar muchos años para regresar a su estado natural.

Pero después de que pasarán más años apareció kurai shisai es la mano derecha de amatsu mikaboshi-sama, sería como Daishinkan por ejemplo , se creía que había muerto en esa guerra, pero de alguna manera sobrevivió aunque era más débil pero aún asi estaba dispuesto a revivir a su dios ya que este al ser derrotado su alma se suponía que fue destruida a mil pedazos, pero un pequeño fragmento sobrevivió aún así era fuerte, dos veces más que daishinkan, para poder regresar su alma por completo debía absorber muchas almas de guerreros fuertes también necesitaría el alma de los ángeles y dioses de la destrucción para completar su alma para después conseguir un nuevo cuerpo solo que sería difícil y llevará muchos años lograrlo, como sabrán.

Dije que antes habían 18 universos creados por zeno-sama y que esté destruyó 6 pero en realidad fueron consumidos por amatsu mikaboshi-sama, junto con las almas de los guerreros junto con sus mismos dioses y ángeles, zeno-sama no podía pelear por su estado al parecer la debilidad de los dioses del todo es que al ocupar mucho poder más del que deberían sufren estas consecuencias y les lleva muchos años regresar a su estado, nuevamente el equilibrio de los universos estaba en juego, teníamos problemas para lidiar con ellos ya que kurai shisai encontró más subordinados creo que eran demigra, junto a towa y mira éstos lograron que al consumir las almas de los guerreros solo quedaba una especie de cascarón cuerpos sin alma y sin razonamiento lograron llenarlos de una aura oscura y los convirtieron en sus fieles sirvientes, era demasiado lidiar solos con eso ya que los dioses y ángeles que perdieron sus almas fueron controlados y extrañamente eran más fuertes, en esa época no habían guerreros fuertes que nos ayudaran ya que estaba en pleno desarrollo nuevamente.

Solo contábamos con los dioses de la destrucción nuevos ya que los padres de bills-sama y champa-sama fallecieron tiempo después por lo que ellos tomaron sus lugares, otra guerra se desarrolló estábamos perdiendo ya que daishinkan- sama no podía ayudarnos porque tenía que cuidar de zeno-sama, creíamos que ya era el fin para todos y que amatsu mikaboshi-sama lograría absorber todo, una luz de esperanza surgió un guerrero fuerte apareció, era un saiyajin estábamos impresionados por ese guerrero, ya que poseía el migatte no gokui era muy fuerte rivalizaba con el poder de kurai shisai, ese poderoso saiyajin se llamaba yamoshi.

nota: no se sabe demasiado de este saiyan y cómo sabrán hasta diciembre se supone que habrá una película acerca de los orígenes de los saiyajin solo se supone que fue el primer dios super saiyajin .

Fue increíble gracias a ese poderoso guerrero logramos ganar al menos tiempo sellamos a demigra y sus secuaces, kurai shisai salió gravemente herido y logró escapar pero antes amatsu mikaboshi-sama intentó poseer su cuerpo por poco lo conseguía ya que yamoshi logró retener el alma en su cuerpo fue extraño ya que para soportar ese poder no era normal, pero creo que fue por ser un saiyajin ya que poseen potencial ilimitado, yamoshi nos pidió que lo asesinaran mientras todavía podía mantenerse, lo atacamos con todo nuestro poder y falleció fue una gran pérdida, se creía que todo terminó, tiempo después nos enteramos que daishinkan-sama lo había entrenado en secreto por eso alcanzó ese estado, pasaron un poco más de mil años y nos enteramos que el fragmento del alma de amatsu mikaboshi-sama seguía rondando ya que atacó a unos guerreros del universo 11, más precisamente a la familia de jiren para tiempo después volver para asesinar a su maestro y camaradas, no mató a jiren porque vio un fuerte potencial latente y lo dejó para después, quizás quería su cuerpo y alma.

Desapareció nuevamente sin dejar rastro alguno lo que pensamos es que aún estaban más débiles ya que kurai shisai tiene que estar con él era imposible que no se reuniera con su señor, por eso zeno-sama hizo el torneo universal para buscar a los más fuertes de los universos ya sabían de algunos guerreros fuertes por eso no participaron todos.

nota: en esta historia solo esta el zeno-sama del presente y no destruyó los demás universos perdedores .

Ese torneo serviría para reclutar a los guerreros y prepararlos para la guerra final, pero al parecer también sirvió para que el enemigo viera a los más fuertes, todos vimos una luz de esperanza en estos guerreros pero más en ti goku nuevamente un mortal alcanzó el estado que todavía no poseen los dioses de la destrucción después, como sabrás tu entrenamiento fue más intenso por órdenes de daishinkan-sama ya que todavía puedes volverte mas fuerte el mismo te entrenaria pero paso algo inesperado tanto daishinkan-sama y zeno-sama fueron sellados y no pudimos romper dicho sello, en ese mismo instante todos los ángeles y dioses sabíamos lo que pasaría la guerra ya había iniciado, pero antes de que daishinkan-sama fuera sellado del todo logró enviarte a esta dimensión creada por el mismo zeno-sama, y logró poner una fuerte barrera indetectable para el enemigo esta dimensión le pertenece aún planeta del universo 12 solo que zeno-sama la creó con similitud a la tierra de nuestro universo se tenía pensado que si ocurría algo así enviar a los guerreros más fuertes a esta dimensión pero el enemigo actuó antes y solo logramos enviarte a ti

Después ellos llegaron a la tierra porque ya habían terminado con todos los demás dioses y ángeles junto con los guerreros fuertes les fue arrebata sus almas, kurai shisai se fortaleció ya que logró encontrar un amuleto para contener el fragmento del alma de su señor y así poder ocupar un poco más de poder logrando terminar con todos por suerte antes de absorber mi alma los guerreros del universo 7 se sacrificaron para que yo pudiera escapar y llegar hasta aquí, así que solo queda seguir con tu entrenamiento para la batalla que acecha, por el momento no creo que lancen un ataque ya que al derrotar a todos los guerreros se debilitaron ya que sus heridas son graves de seguro se tomarán sus años para recolectar las almas de los universos y dimensiones mientras descansen, seguro lograron romper el sello donde estaba demigra de seguro que a él le dejaran el trabajo de doblegar a los universos y dimensiones ya que los guerreros más fuertes han sido derrotados y solo quedamos nosotros"-- concluyó el ángel.

Un silencio se hizo presente ya que todos estaban asimilando esa gran información, los maestros estaban sudando frío ya que no sabían cómo podrían enfrentar ese gran problema a futuro.

\-- de acuerdo whis me esforzare al máximo romperé mis límites nuevamente y no dejaré que a este mundo le ocurra algo así-- dijo goku viendo a shigure y a miu para después sonríer como la hace siempre.

\-- esa es la actitud joven goku entrenaremos más duro y te ayudaremos-- dijo el venerable anciano.

\-- es verdad no sabemos en cuantos años nos atacarán pero si todavía podemos pelear daremos lo mejor de nosotros-- comentó sakaki.

\-- gracias goku tu nos llenas de esperanza-- dijo miu limpiándose las lágrimas ya que sintió una gran pena por las muertes de las personas..

\-- ahora solo queda esperar y entrenar cuando eso suceda--

\-- apa bien dicho akisame--

\-- bueno hay que entrenar y disfrutar estos tiempos de paz momentáneamente -- dijo ma kensei.

\-- si yo te ayudaré mi goku-- dijo shigure abrazando uno de sus fuertes brazos.

\-- maestra shigure suelte a mi go.. - miu se tapó la boca por lo que estaba a punto de decir..

Jajajaja Jajajaja se escucha la risa de todos por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\-- parece que has encontrado buenos amigos goku--

\-- así es señor whis, daré todo para protegerlos--

\-- por ahora ocúpate de los problemas de esta dimensión, como dije esa guerra será en un futuro solo tienes que entrenar--

\-- lo sé me encargaré de unas organizaciones primero-- dijo goku

\-- dentro de una semana iniciaremos con las primeras fases de tu entrenamiento-- dijo whis, mientras miraban a los maestros reír.

Ya eran las 10:00 p.m. Ya todos tenían que ir a dormir para empezar un nuevo día ya que mañana hay escuela para los discípulos, a whis le dieron uno de los cuartos mas cómodos para que pueda descansar según les comentó dormirá por una semana más o menos para recuperar fuerzas ya que al no estar un dios de la destrucción ellos quedan suspendidos hasta la espera de otro dios.

nota: esto lo dice whis en la saga de Black pero solo en el manga sale esa parte aunque no está claro si se van de vacaciones o quien sepa xD.

\-- ¿goku puedo dormir contigo?, tengo algo de miedo y siento que solo a tu lado puedo estar a salvo-- le dijo shigure con ojos de cachorro y tomando su brazo izquierdo pero antes de que el peli negro respondiera..

\-- ¡no se quería aprovechar de la situación maestra shigure! ¡No lo permitiré! - - Le gritó miu agarrando el otro brazo del saiyajin.

A todos les salió una gota de sudor al ver tal escena, como jalaban de un lado a otro al pobre saiyajin que lo único que podía hacer era reír nerviosamente..

\-- nunca me imagine ver tal escena, miu y shigure peleando por algo así--

\--tienes razón sakaki, quién diría que shigure actuara así, siempre a sido alguien fría--

\-- exacto akisame tal parece que la llegada de goku trajo ciertos cambios-- dijo sakaki

\-- no puede creerlo goku es afortunado, ¡¡porque!!-- dijo kenichi con lágrimas

\-- lo siento discípulo kenichi, se te fue, pero me sorprendió shigure demostró ese lado oculto-- dijo ma kensei.

Jajajaja Jajajaja los maestros se burlaban nuevamente de kenichi por sus expresiones, en eso llegó otra vez el venerable a calmar la situación ya que se fue con whis para mostrarle su lugar de descanso, cada vez le era más difícil calmar a las chicas, incluso se sorprendió de cómo actúa miu por no perder ante shigure, ya todos se fueron a descansar por este largo y pesado día, obviamente tanto shigure como miu fueron a dormir a sus respectivos dormitorios ya que por tanto pelear soltaron a goku de los brazos y simplemente al ver nuevamente donde estaba el saiyajin vieron cómo se quedó dormido en un sofá y gracias a eso también dejaron de pelear al menos por unos minutos ya que volvieron a pelear por saber quién le tendría que poner una sábana al final lograron llegar a una tregua momentánea y solo pudieron reír nerviosamente por las locuras que hacían pero igualmente seguían siendo grandes amigas.

 ** _Al siguiente día hora 4:30 a.m._**

Podemos ver como el guerrero saiyajin estaba dando patadas y puñetazos al aire, después hace lagartijas solo con un dedo, para después hacer una serie de abdominales, estaba haciendo su calentamiento matutino porque después de la escuela hacia un entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad junto con los maestros, después los maestros se encargaban del entrenamiento de kenichi porque aún no estaba listo para el entrenamiento de goku pero sabía que en un futuro lo iba a entrenar, por el momento se encargaría de ragnarok y de otras posibles amenazas que le comentaron los maestros.

\-- ¡¡goku!! Ya está listo el desayuno, ven rápido o sino los maestros no te dejarán nada--

\-- ya voy miu por favor no permitas que roben la comida-- le gritó goku alarmando.

Ya eran las 7:00 a.m, los chicos ya iban para la escuela, mientras se despedían goku les pidió que cuidaran de whis mientras se recupera..

\-- cuidate mi goku te estaré esperando-- le dijo shigure mientras le daba un beso en la mejía

\-- no tienes de qué preocuparte mi shigure-- le dijo goku dándole otro beso en la mejía mientras también le daba un abrazo.

Shigure solo se sonrojo hasta más no poder pero antes de que intentara darle un beso en los labios, otra vez se sintió esa enorme presión, era miu que solo arqueaba un ceja mientras un aura que pedía sed de sangre se hacía presente.

\-- ¡¡goku!!, ya vámonos se nos hará tarde-- le gritó miu muy enfadada.

Goku solo trago saliva y por una extraña razón tenía un enorme miedo, al llegar miu lo agarra del brazo mientras le da otro beso en la mejía goku instintivamente le devolvió el beso en la mejía y también la abrazo.

\-- ya es hora de irnos mi querida miu-- le dijo el saiyajin.

Miu solo asintió con un gran rubor en el rostro, y así los tres marchándose, kenichi solo se quedaba parado mientras observaba la situación por ratos también no desea ser goku.

Shigure al ver esa escena solo lanzó unos shuriken hacia otro pobre árbol..

Fin…

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí este capitulo como verán hay nuevos enemigos por decirlo asi también como los ya conocidos demigra, towa y mira haran de las suyas mas adelante pero por el momento el saiyajin les ayudara con otros problemas espero a ver aclarado un poco sus dudas y de porque puse a un goku al full. Del porque el enemigo hizo la aparición tan temprano en la historia es para que sepan el ¿ porque? ¿Cual es el motivo de la aparición de nuevos y viejos enemigos? Y queria que tuvieran un motivo mas fuerte para hacer todo eso.Conforme avance la historia todo caerá en su lugar jejejeje al menos eso espero..Asi que gracias por su gran apoyo y por sus consejos, espero y sigan dándome consejos para mejorar la narrativa y la ortografía.. Adiós y cuídense.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bueno amigos aquí esta el capítulo de esta historia y siempre les estaré agradecido por su apoyo y consejos. Así que comencemos.**

 **Renuncia de derechos :**

 **Dragon Ball Super : akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión.**

 **Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi :syun matsuena adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha.**

 **Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super.**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Federación Shinpaku._**

 ** _Instituto kogyou._**

Kenichi iba corriendo por el pasillo en busca de algo o alguien, ya que por tantas cosas que le han pasada últimamente como por ejemplo conocer a una persona con un poder inimaginable para él o cualquiera de este mundo, para rematar es un extraterrestre, la llegada de su maestro y el secreto de unos seres descomunales, pero lo que más le dolió por decirlo así era que la hermosa miu se fijó en ese guerrero, pero para rematar su sorpresa es que la maestra Shigure también se siente atraída por Goku, pero bueno ya había aceptado eso y estaba feliz por ellas, además Goku las protegerá a cualquier costo, también le prometió que cuando llegue el momento lo entrenará. Hasta que al fin pudo llegar a lo que era el club de física ahora es la base provisional de la alianza Shinpaku, pudo ver que se encontraba Nijima sentado casualmente, entonces kenichi le dijo.

\-- Ahora apúrate y explícalo Nijima --

\--¿ Explicar qué? --

\--¿Qué demonios es eso?-- dijo Kenichi señalando una bandera que dice federación shinpaku.

\-- Es una bandera , ¿ o no? -- respondió Nijima mientras se metió un dedo en el odio para después solo soplarlo.

\-- ¡¡ Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando!!, ¡¡ Contéstame seriamente!!, ¡¡ Qué demonios estás planeado esta vez!! -- grito Kenichi casi con lágrimas al estilo anime.

\-- Vamos a crear un imperio, tu y yo juntos, escucha cuidadosamente, con mi cerebro y tus puños, también si tenemos a Goku de nuestro lado, ¡¡Podemos crear el más grande grupo del distrito!! -- le respondió nijima.

Slap!!!, Slap!!! , Slap!!!

Ata!! ,atatatatatatata!!

\--Controlate, Controlate, Nijima!!, despierta de tus inútiles sueños!! -- le dijo Kenichi mientras lo abofeteaba pero no midió su fuerza y lo dejó inconsciente.

En eso iban llegando los otros miembros que están en dicha federación.

\-- ack vice capitán Haruo!! -- dijo uno mientras el pobre estaba inconsciente.

Kenichi solo salió corriendo un poco alarmado por lo que le hizo a Nijima, ("estaba tratando de abofetearlo ligeramente, pero realmente no puedo controlar mi propia fuerza estos días, ya me parezco a apachi'' ). Pero fue sacando de sus pensamientos al escuchar como alguien se acercaba, era Yuca Izumi la presidenta del club de jardinería.

\-- ¡ Kenichi ven rápido! --

\-- Ah! Izumi, ¿ que está pasando? -- le dijo el de pelos café.

\-- Un chico realmente grande está en el club de jardinería -- le respondió alarmada y un poco asustada.

Ambos fueron corriendo hacia dicho club (" puede ser otro ataque de un grupo malo"), pensó Kenichi un poco preocupado.

\-- ¡ Detente! -- gritó Kenichi.

\-- No corte nada solo olía su fragancia -- dijo Takeda.

\-- ¿Qué es sólo Takeda y Ukita? --comentó Kenichi.

\-- Vine porque Ukita quería agradecerte por lo sucedido hace unos días -- respondió Takeda.

\-- Cállate, solo estoy haciendo esto porque me dijistes que tenía que hacerlo en una situación como ésta -- aportó Ukita.

\-- No se preocupen, somos amigo después de todo, que alivió que ustedes no fueran heridos gravemente -- replicó Kenichi.

\-- De igual manera teníamos que agradecer, pero ¿ dónde se encuentra Goku ? También debemos agredecerle sino hubiera sido por él nose quién hubiera derrotado a Hermit -- preguntó Takeda.

\-- Bueno ahorita creo que está esperando a Miu que termine con las actividades del club de gimnasia artística, para después ir a comer -- respondió Kenichi.

\-- Es afortunado para tener la atención de la hermosa Miu, pero lo que me sorprendió es que es muy fuerte ni siquiera sudo para derrotar a Hermit -- comentó Takeda.

\-- Pero lo más sorprendente es que Tanimoto era el 6 puño, eso no me lo esperaba -- dijo Ukita.

\-- Es cierto fue inesperado, pero Goku todavía no decide a qué club pertenecer -- respondió Kenichi.

\-- Por su fuerza el club de karate, boxeo o judo sería perfecto para él -- expuso Takeda.

\-- Bueno yo me uní al club de judo, aunque los de este instituto son débiles los llevaré a lo más alto, y mejor si estuviera Goku con nosotros podríamos ser los mejores -- aportó Ukita

\-- Bueno Goku no quiere unirse a ningún club de esos aunque nose porque no quiere -- respondió Kenichi.

\-- Qué te parece si lo vamos a buscar y ayudarle para que se decida a qué club unirse -- dijo Takeda.

Los tres asintieron para después ir a buscar a nuestro héroe.

Mientras tanto nuestro amigo saiyajin fue en busca de Miu ya que ella le traía el almuerzo y ya se estaba muriendo de hambre, cómo todavía no pertenece a ningún club no tenía ninguna actividad y solo le quedaba esperar, pero por el momento se encuentra en un pequeño problema o más bien varios, ya que al momento de ir a buscar a la hermosa chica de cabello rubio, se topó con varias estudiantes y lo peor de todo es que son sus fans, siempre que lo miran hacen un gran alboroto todas lo atacan con varia preguntas al mismo tiempo y no le dan la oportunidad de respirar y responder dichas preguntas son como por ejemplo; ¿Cuál música es tu favorita? ¿Cuánto tiempo le dedicas a entrenar tu bello y tonificado cuerpo? ¿ Quieres tener una cita conmigo? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Cuantas novias te gustaría tener? ¿A qué club perteneces? En fin era tanto el alboroto que cada vez rodeaban al pobre saiyajin solo podía reír nerviosamente, pero la mayoría quería aprovechar y querían tocar sus grandes y musculosos brazos, también sus pectorales bien formados pero en eso hubo un bajón de temperatura al girar pudieron ver a una Miu con una ceja arqueada y desprendía un aura siniestra y con sed de sangre. Goku solo trago saliva y empezó a temblar un poco por la cara que tenía Miu.

Los otros tres chicos que lo fueron a buscar, cuando estaban cerca solo pudieron sentir esa sed de sangre, al fijarse pudieron observar que Goku estaba rodeado de varias estudiantes y que Miu era la que tenía sed de sangre, solo miraron con una gota de sudor y con un poco de miedo.

Miu solo se fue sin decir nada pero llevaba una mirada sombría, todo parecía indicar que nuestro amigo se quedaría sin comer pero salió corriendo tratando de encontrarla. Los tres que lo llegaron a buscar solo se vieron y rieron nerviosamente, por otro lado las chicas se molestaron porque las interrumpieron y no pudieron tocar el cuerpo del guerrero.

Goku seguía buscando a Miu pero todo era en vano no la encuentra en ningún lado.

\-- Hola Goku, pude ver lo sucedido eres muy popular entre las chicas --

\-- Ah!, Hola ¿Eres Nijima cierto?-- dijo Goku.

\-- Así es, al parecer le agradas bastante a Miu -- comentó Nijima.

\-- Jejeje, pero nose porqué se enojó, no estaba haciendo nada malo y ahora me quedaré sin almuerzo -- respondió Goku un poco triste por la comida y confundido por la acción de dicha peli rubia.

\-- Pues verás si quieres puedes venir conmigo, tengo un banquete esperando además escuche que puedes comer mucho -- le dijo Nijima.

\-- ¡¡En serio!! entonces vámonos para ese maravilloso lugar -- le respondió Goku con estrellitas en los ojos.

Así se fueron para el ex club de física. Nijima reunió mucha comida porque la primera semana que Goku asistió al instituto, dejó vacío el cafetín mientras a los alumnos solo les salía una gota de sudor y no creían lo que sus ojos veían.

Al llegar al lugar Goku empezó a comer a diestra y siniestra ya que realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre, Nijima solo le platicaba acerca de la federación shinpaku y que el puede ser un comandante y que podía disfrutar de toda la comida que quisiera. Goku solamente asentía sin entender casi nada solo de la comida y porque no le ponía atención a la hora de estar comiendo.

 ** _Edificio donde se mantiene Kisara_**.

Kya!!, Tú bastardo!!

Se puede ver como Kisara está golpeando a uno de sus subordinados mientras entrena, después de la derrota que tuvo contra la vaca se está esforzando al máximo para no volver a perder contra ella.

\-- Kisara está realmente movida, después de perder contra esas tetas --

\-- ¡Eso no es para reírse Koga! -- le dijo uno de los subordinados.

\-- ¡Todos ustedes, cállense ya! -- les gritó Kisara mientras los pateó.

\-- Señorita Kisara llegó un mensaje de Hermit -- le comentó Shiratori.

\--¿Cuál es el mensaje? -- le dijo la flacucha.

\-- El mensaje es: que por ahora no toques al grupo conocido como shinpaku -- respondió Shiratori.

\-- Debe estar bromeando ese grupo de debiluchos solo nos tomaría un día en acabarlos -- le dijo Kisara.

\-- Pero es una orden de un superior -- le replica Shiratori.

\-- Ese perdedor, que estará tramando, ¿Ese tal Goku pertenece a ese grupo? -- preguntó Kisara.

\-- Si, con la información circulada hasta este momento se dice que es uno de los comandantes -- le respondió Shiratori.

\-- Tch!, ese grupo solo cuenta con 5 o 6 pero ese chico de cabello raro es el mayor problema, derrotó a Hermit con mucha facilidad -- dijo Kisara un poco preocupada.

\-- Tiene razón su nivel de combate parece de otra dimensión, incluso su pose de pelea es diferente nunca la había visto -- le dijo Shiratori.

\-- Está bien, pero ellos no dirían nada si solo se va por esa vaca lechera ¿Verdad? --

\-- Probablemente no digan nada señorita Kisara --

\-- Shiratori cuándo se despierten les informas que busquen a esa increíblemente molesta vaca lechera -- le ordenó Kisara.

Así Kisara solo se quedó entrenando cuando se enfrente a esa vaca y también porque quería pelear con el chico de pelos puntiagudos.

 ** _De camino hacia el ryozanpaku._**

Ya las clases habían terminado y era hora de regresar al ryozanpaku los tres discípulos iban platicando, bueno Miu se quería disculpar por no haberle dado el almuerzo al pobre saiyan.

\-- No te preocupes Miu todo está bien -- le dijo Goku.

\-- ¿De verdad no estás enojado conmigo? -- le preguntó Miu algo preocupada.

Kenichi solo los observaba mientras platicaban, ambos iban agarrados de las manos y el pobre solo suspiraba.

\-- No podría enojarme contigo mi linda Miu -- le respondió el pelos alborotados.

En ese instante el sonrojo de Miu era mayor y sentía que su corazón latía más rápidamente por cada segundo que pasaba, por un momento se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, un aura que era pura tranquilidad y amor se hacia presente.

Los dos estaban a punto de juntar los labios, porque ambos querían estar en un apasionado beso que les confirmara lo que cada uno siente, mientras Kenichi solo observaba nerviosamente y sabiendo que estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado, al parecer se les olvidó que el pobre discípulo venía con ellos, pero antes de que llegaran a ese clímax de amor alguien lanzó un shuriken que llevaba una sed de muerte.

Tanto Goku y Miu se percataron y apuras penas lograron esquivarlo.

\-- ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿ De dónde salió eso? -- grito Kenichi.

Al ver bien, la maestra Shigure estaba enfrente de los dos y su aura aumento de golpe.

\-- ¡¡Pero maestra Shigure que le ocurre, qué demonios está siendo aquí !! -- grito Miu muy enojada porque era la segunda vez que le arruina su momento.

\-- Vine por mi Goku -- le dijo Shigure con una voz escalofriante.

\-- El no le pertenece, es solo mío -- gritó Miu aumentando también esa aura sangrienta.

Las fuertes miradas solo se hacían presentes, tanto a Kenichi cómo Goku solo estaban asustados por esa fuerte tensión.

\-- Vamos chicas no peleen -- les dijo Goku.

\-- Por favor arreglen ese asunto en casa ahorita estamos llamando mucho la atención - - expuso Kenichi.

\-- Ustedes dos no se metan -- les gritaron las dos chicas al borde de una pelea.

Los dos discípulos solo temblaron de miedo por esa cara y voz espeluznante, las dos estaban a punto de golpearse, lanzaron unos puñetazos pero antes de que alguno impactará, Goku se metió en medio de las dos y detuvo sus golpes con un dedo.

\-- Chicas, ¡Ya no peleen! -- les gritó Goku con una mirada seria.

Ellas solo se sorprendieron por cómo el saiyajin les habló, incluso sintieron un gran temor al verlo con esa expresión y no solo las chicas hasta Kenichi por poco se desmaya. Aunque por dentro se excitaron un poco por ver ese lado más masculino del saiyajin. Después solo bajaron las miradas tristes.Goku se sintió mal pero solo lo hizo para que dejaran de pelear.

\-- Chicas por favor perdón, solo que no me gustan cuando pelean -- les suplico el peli negro.

\-- No tienes razón nos excedimos -- dijeron a coro las dos hermosas chicas.

\-- ¡Ya se que es lo que hay que hacer! -- les dijo Goku.

\-- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -- preguntaron las dos chicas.

Pero sin mediar palabras Goku se acercó más a las dos, Shigure y Miu solo se sonrojaron por estar tan cerca del saiyajin y éste sujeta primero a Shigure y le da un beso directo a los labios que duró unos 30 segundos y al separarse se noto un hilo de saliva, la pobre Shigure hecho humo de la cabeza por haber besado a Goku, la pelirubia iba a reclamar pero antes también recibió un gran beso en los labios que también duró 30 segundos, igualmente a Miu le salió humo de la cabeza y casi se desmaya. Por otra parte nuestro amigo Kenichi solo vio con la boca abierta por lo atrevido que puede llegar hacer el saiyajin.

\-- ¿Ahora ya podemos regresar? -- les preguntó Goku con una voz suave.

Las chicas solo asintieron felices con algo de vergüenza, después solo siguieron el camino a casa mientras ambas iban agarradas de cada brazo del chico de cabellos alborotados.

 **En otro lugar.**

Unos chicos raros iban por unas calles uno de ellos llevaba una bandera que decía federación shinpaku, las personas solo los veían raramente.

\-- Vice Capitán Haruo, ¿ el maestro de asalto kenichi va a unirse a esto ? -- le preguntó uno de los subordinados.

\-- Claro que sí ahorita esta haciendo un entrenamiento especial -- dijo Nijima.

\-- Me alegro, también espero que los otros comandantes se unan, ya que Goku es sorprendente se enfrentó al 6 puño de ragnarok y ni siquiera sudo -- dijo el subordinado.

\-- Claro que son sorprendentes, yo mismo les enseñe esos movimientos -- dijo el chico de las orejas grandes.

Cuando iban a cruzar un puente se llevaron una sorpresa, el 6 puño de ragnarok los estaba esperando.

\-- Pero miren quien esta aquí, el perdedor de tanimoto -- dijo Nijima (" rayos justo cuando no está Kenichi o Goku'').

\-- Solo responde mis preguntas, te dejaré vivir mientras lo haces -- le dijo tanimoto.

\-- Basta engreído, nadie le tapa el camino a shinpaku -- se lanzó tratando de golpearlo.

\-- Ah!, Kamioka no puedes, detente -- le gritó Nijima.

Fue tarde ya que se fue directo hacia Hermit trató de golpearle el rostro pero fácilmente lo esquivo, así lanzandolo hacia el río.

\-- ¿Qué demonios fue ese ataque?, ¡El fue apaleado! -- dijo el subordinado que tenía la bandera.

\-- ¡Tonto! No sabes con quién te metes soy el vice comandante de la temible federación shinpaku Haruo Nijima --

\-- Todavía no te he preguntado nada -- comentó Hermit.

\-- Escuchen regresen a la base enseguida -- les grito Nijima a sus demás subordinados.

\-- Pero, Pero está seguro que quiere que nos vayamos -- le dijo el chico de las bandera.

\-- Silencio, solo yo soy lo suficiente, para derrotar a Tanimoto.

Todos se fueron dejando al vice comandante Nijima para platicar adecuadamente.

\-- Responde mi pregunta acerca de ese bastardo de Goku -- dijo Hermit.

\-- ¿Qué? -- comentó Nijima.

\-- ¿ Dónde aprendió artes marciales? -- preguntó el chico rubio.

\-- Así que tienes curiosidad, acerca de quién te dio una paliza -- le dijo Nijima.

\-- Entonces tiene que ser así -- dijo Hermit poniéndose en pose de pelea.

\-- ¡ Esta es mi respuesta!, ¡ no lo se por favor perdóneme! -- le respondió Nijima mientras se arrodillaba delante de Hermit.

\-- Yo odio a los débiles, así que muere -- dijo Hermit.

\-- Ah! Acabo de recordar -- grito Nijima.

\-- ¿Dónde aprendió artes marciales? -- dijo Hermit bajando la guardia.

\-- Cómo que si yo lo supiera tonto -- le dijo Nijima mientras le lanzó algo que se parece a las bombas de humo.

Nijima iba cayendo a gran velocidad así pudo alejarse de Hermir. Las agua de las alcantarillas es como un parque para Nijima y así pudo rescatar a uno de sus subordinados

 **Ryozanpaku.**

Cuando al fin llegaron empezó el entrenamiento de goku y los maestros.

Ahora todos los maestros tendrían una pelea de práctica para ver cómo han avanzado en el combate.

Miu y kenichi solo estaban de espectadores aún no creían lo que estaban a punto de ver todos los maestros versus Goku.

\-- Bien ahora todos ataquen al mismo tiempo -- les gritó Goku.

Todos los maestros se pusieron en pose de pelea.

Hayato a una gran velocidad lanzó un puñetazo, pero el saiyajin solo lo esquivo en eso sakaki intentó dar una serie de golpes pero todos fueron en vano.

Shigure quiso atraparlo con el kunai pero no lo logró.

\-- Rayos es muy veloz --

\-- Sakaki no pierdas la concentración --

\-- El venerable tiene razón, pero no deja ninguna abertura --

\-- Apa intentaré crear una abertura Akisame -- dijo apachai.

El dios del muay thai se lanzó al fin encontró a alguien con el que pueda usar el muay boran ya que es un estilo muy peligroso.

Apa apa apa tirando varios golpes pero Goku los detenía, en eso Akisame intentó dar una patada en las costillas, pero el guerrero solo salto, en eso Hayato también saltó para poder darle un golpe con una gran fuerza le pegó de lleno en el estómago o eso creía ya que Goku logró poner sus manos, pero el golpe fue bueno hizo que cayera con más velocidad para ser recibido por el maestro Ma, tiro una fuerte patada pensando que le podría pegar en la espalda pero al último instante desapareció y apareció en otro lado.

Shigure lo atacó con la espadas pero simplemente detenía sus cortadas con un dedo. Todos intentando golpearlo o medio rozarlo pero era en vano.

Kenichi solo tenía la boca abierta por lo que veía, sus maestros tratando de golpear a Goku pero este último solo los esquiva sin mucha dificultad.

Miu solo admiraba más a Goku por fin estaba viendo que alguien podía derrotar a su abuelo y porque este le dijo que solo la dejaría estar con alguien que le pueda dar pelea o vencerlo, solo medio se sonrojo por lo que pensaba.

En la pelea cada vez los ataques eran más intensos medio se creaban ondas de viento cuando los puños o patadas chocaban.

En las paredes de la casa empezaron a salir grietas. Todos seguían intentando lo mismo golpes, patadas, codazos, pero era en vano el saiyajin solo se dedicaba a esquivar.

Poom!, Pamm!, Poom! .

\-- Esto es malo si siguen aumentando su poder van a destruir todo -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Por favor ya paren van a destruir la casa -- gritó Miu.

Pero cada vez se estaban emocionando más el venerable estaba feliz porque alguien le está dando pelea.

Cuando todos volvieron a querer atacar el saiyajin a una gran velocidad desaparecio y aparecio mas adelante con una gran sonrisa.

Shigure corto su dogi de pelea fue una cortada de un 1cm.

\-- Bien ahora es mi turno de atacar -- grito el saiyajin.

En eso dio una fuerte patada en el suelo haciendo una rajadura y con rumbo a los maestros que lo esquivan.

En eso Goku a una velocidad superior le pegó con un dedo en la nuca y con mucha delicadeza a Shigure dejándola inconsciente.

Para después pegarle en el estómago a Sakaki que sólo le sacó todo el aire y cayó al suelo dormido.

Ma kensei no pudo esquivar un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo mandó a volar y chocar contra un árbol cayendo inconsistente.

Goku se acercó directamente hacia Apachai pero este intento darle una fuerte patada pero el saiyajin la esquivo desapareciendo y apareciendo en el mismo lugar dándole una fuerte patada que lo arrastró varios metros dejándolo también dormido.

Ahora era el turno de Akisame le dio con la rodilla de lleno en la cara y salió volando para que en un instante goku apareció detrás dándole en la nuca para dejarlo inconsistente.

Kenichi solo temblaba en un instante sacó de combate a todos los maestros solo le faltaba el venerable.

Miu solo estaba pensando en la familia que podría formar con Goku y ya no prestó atención a la pelea porque estaba perdida en sus alocados pensamientos.

\-- Vaya joven Goku, eres increíble dejastes inconscientes a los maestros a una velocidad cegadora -- dijo Hayato.

\-- jejeje ahora es de terminar con esta pelea -- dijo el saiyajin.

\-- No te lo haré fácil -- grito Hayato.

Intentó golpear su rostro pero fue inútil, el saiyajin le quería regresar el ataque pero el venerable a duras penas lo esquivo solo le rozó el rostro.

\-- Waoo!! El venerable logró esquivar el golpe -- dijo Kenichi.

Hayato a una gran velocidad mayor a la que utilizo de primero dio una serie de golpes en total fueron 25 de los cuales solo uno medio rozó la mejilla del saiyajin.

\-- Vaya eso estuvo cerca, pero ya terminare con esto -- le dijo el saiyajin.

Salió en un estallido sónico hacía el venerable dando una serie de 5 golpes todos acertando de lleno al venerable que salió volando y quedar estrellado en una pared quedando inconsciente.

\-- ¡ Eres alguien increíble Goku, no puedo creer lo que vieron mis ojitos! -- grito Kenichi.

\--¿ Pero qué pasó? -- dijo Miu ya que el grito de Kenichi la sacó de sus más profundos sueños de amor.

\-- Pues que gane -- dijo Goku señalando a donde estaban los maestros.

\-- No puede ser el patio está destrozado -- dijo Miu ya que sabía que Goku podía con los maestros.

Todos los maestros despertaron después que el saiyajin les devolviera las energías, asombrando más a Kenichi, ya después Goku los felicito por su avance y que ya era hora de aumentar la gravedad a 20 veces, cuando la dominen les enseñará cómo hacer las esferas de energía.

Kenichi quería saber como eran dichas esferas pero Goku le dijo que después les enseñaría porque ya tenía hambre y todos cayeron al estilo anime.

Los maestros solo tragaron saliva porque sabían lo difícil que era moverse en la cámara de gravedad y ya estaban planeando el siguiente entrenamiento de Kenichi.

 ** _Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capitulo espero y los haya entretenimiento un poco. Como verán Nijima ya sabe como convencer a nuestro saiyajin para sus raros planes. La verdad nose como Goku supo calcular el tiempo de cada beso xD._**

 ** _Adiós y hasta la próxima._**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero y lo disfruten un poco.**

 **Gracias por su gran apoyo eso me motiva a seguir la verdad hasta a mi me sorprendió como quedó el capitulo anterior.**

 **Renuncia De Derechos :**

 **Dragon Ball Super, akira toriyama, toe animation y fujin televisión.**

 **Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi:** **Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha.**

 **Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super.**

 ** _Capítulo 9: ¿Julieta? ._**

Al terminar con una buena pelea de práctica todos decidieron seguir haciendo sus cosas.

Goku fue dónde se encuentra Whis descansando al parecer el viaje dimensional fue más pesado y le tocó gastar toda su energía, para ver si todo está en orden por el actual estado del ángel. Aunque le dio de comer una semilla del ermitaño al parecer eso no fue suficiente.

Mientras Kenichi era entrenado por Ma kensei.

\-- Maestro, Ma Kensei, ¿ enserio vamos a entrenar antes de la cena ? -- pregunta Kenichi mientras ponía una cara que refleja cero motivación.

\-- Claro que sí la hora antes de la cena es mi precioso tiempo asignado -- mientras Ma Kensei le enseña una tabla que tiene dibujado un gráfico de pastel -- ¿ Dime que tienes mi querido y tonto discípulo? --

\-- Pues la verdad es que no me siento muy motivado -- responde Kenichi para posteriorme acercarse al oído del maestro -- Hoy Goku beso a la maestra Shigure y a la hermosa Miu --

\-- En serio!! Ese muchacho no creí que lo hiciera tan pronto!!, me sorprende no pierde el tiempo -- comentó Ma Kensei que sacaba pecho y pareciera que estuviera orgulloso.

\-- Queee!!! Ya sabía que pasaría algo como eso --

\-- En una ocasión el joven Goku me pidió un consejo acerca de las mujeres, porque no le gusta ver como las dos hermosas chicas se pelean por él, sólo le dije que tenía que darles cariñito a las dos por igual como por ejemplo besarlas eso las calmaria -- dijo Ma kensei mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.-- ¿ Pero creí que ya te habías resignado por el amor de Miu?.

\-- ¡¡ Conque usted le aconsejo eso !!-- comentó Kenichi -- ya se que Miu se fijó en alguien más pero ese sentimiento no se puede olvidar en poco tiempo --

\-- Ya basta de distracciones, la ración de entrenamiento para las peleas a puños desnudos a disminuido -- replicó Ma Kensei mientras se ponía en una posición donde sostenía el codo de un brazo mientras el otro miraba hacia arriba -- Ahora trata de golpearme --

Así fue como estaba pasando el rato Kenichi aprendiendo la técnica que consiste en golpear el codo del brazo que está en contacto con la barbilla de tu oponente con el otro brazo. También le advirtió que es una técnica peligrosa y qué no la debe usar si no es necesario.

En la cocina estaban las dos hermosas mujeres preparando un enorme banquete para nuestro saiyajin ya que estaban felices por lo que hizo mientras regresaban del instituto, no podían creer lo que hizo ya que a veces demuestra su ingenuidad ya que les relato de cómo confundió el matrimonio con comida, pero disimuladamente se tocaban los labios y solo querían probar esa sensación otra vez.

\--!! Rayos!! -- gritó Miu mientras se pegaba en la cabeza.

\-- ¿Qué ocurre? -- por qué te pegastes en la cabeza -- le comentó Shigure que sostenía un cuchillo mientras cortaba verduras.

\-- Se me olvidó decirles que estaré en una obra de teatro --

\-- Vaya eso suena divertido, ¿ tendrás el papel de un burro ? --

\-- ¡¡Tendré el papel principal!!, al parecer están escasos de personal por eso me buscaron -- dijo Miu que ponía el pollo en el horno.

\-- ¿Cómo se llama la obra? --

\-- Se llama Romeo y Julieta, con todo lo que pasó se me había olvidado --

\-- ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes para practicar? -- le dijo Shigure que cortaba trocitos de carne.

\-- Sólo tres días le pediré ayuda al maestro, Akisame, -- comentaba Miu que preparaba unas bolas de arroz.

 ** _Edificio dónde se reúnen los puños de ragnarok._**

Se puede ver un edificio en unas condiciones no muy buenas pero era de esperarse por estar abandonado, a veces lo ocupan los 8 puños de ragnarok.

El 4 puño Loki al entrar a dicho lugar pudo ver que en una silla estaba Hermit muy pensativo.

\-- Vaya hasta que al fin vienes , al parecer alguien te dio una buena paliza y te dejo traumatizado -- le comentó Loki que hacía una sonrisa sarcástica.

\-- Cállate!! No sabes quien es, Goku, su estilo de pelea es muy diferente nunca antes había visto algo así -- dijo Hermit con unas gotas de sudor al no poder descifrar la extraña pose de pelea.

\-- Son sólo tonterías, no puede existir un estilo que nadie nunca antes hubiera visto, de seguro te hizo mucho daño que ya perdiste la cordura --

\-- Piensa lo que quieras te aseguro que no podrías ni tocarlo --

\-- ha, ha, ha, no me salgas con eso soy el 4 puño de ragnarok te puedo confirmar que lo vencería -- dijo Loki muy confiado de sí mismo -- escuche rumores acerca de un nuevo grupo llamado shinpaku y no se quienes podrían ser ellos --

\-- Yo me encargaré de ese asunto, solo dejame disfrutar de este momento -- le dijo Hermit saliendo del edificio.

 ** _Ryozanpaku_**.

Ya todos estaban reunidos y cenando muy felices, la comida que preparan las chicas cada día sabe mejor ya que se esfuerzan al máximo para complacer al guerrero saiyajin. Pero el que siempre sufre es Kenichi ya que los maestros le roban la comida para probar supuestamente sus habilidades, nadie se atrevía a robarle la comida Goku porque este les advirtió que los mataría aunque se los dijo con una gran sonrisa pero elevó un poco su poder lo suficiente para intimidarlos.

\-- Se me había olvidado comentarles que participaré en una obra de teatro -- expuso Miu después de beber un poco de jugo.

\-- ¿En serio, pero si Tanimoto pertenece al club de teatro es extraño que te buscará? -- comentó Kenichi mordiendo un pequeño trozo de pan.

\-- Bueno fue otro miembro de ese club quien me pidió ese favor, ya que están escasos de personal, al parecer Tanimoto no a ido a la escuela después de perder contra Goku -- le respondía Miu.

\-- ¿Qué obra van a realizar? -- pregunta Akisame curioso.

\-- Será la de Romeo y Julieta, pero solo me quedan tres días para ensayar, ¿podría ayudarme maestro? -- dijo Miu.

\-- Está bien te ayudaré --

\-- Gracias!! Maestro Akisame -- comentó Miu feliz por recibir tal ayuda.

\-- Apa Apa Apachai también va ayudar --

\-- Chicas la comida que preparan es super deliciosa -- dijo Goku mordiendo una pierna de pollo sin poner mucha atención a lo que la rubia decía porque estaba disfrutando de un gran banquete.

\-- De nada cariño todo sea porque estés feliz conmigo -- le respondió Shigure mientras le besa la mejilla.

A los maestros todavía les cuesta trabajo creer el gran cambio de Shigure.

\-- ¡Qué se cree maestra Shigure el no es su cariño! -- comentó Miu con una mirada que haría temblar el inframundo -- Goku sólo es mío --

\-- Aquí van de nuevo -- exclamó Sakaki bebiendo un poco de sake.

Tanto los maestros como Kenichi se alejaron un poco por el miedo a las dos chicas, Apachai solo estaba temblando de miedo, mientras discutían se podía oír el sonido de los gatos al momento de comenzar una pelea.

\-- ¿ Cómo las detendremos ? -- preguntó Kenichi sudando frío por la gran presión generada.

\-- Hay que esperar a que el joven Goku utilice esa técnica especial -- le respondió Ma Kensei -- poniendo una cara de intriga.

\-- ¿ Cuál técnica especial ? -- gritó Kenichi curioso --

\-- Pues esa misma que hizo cuando venía de regreso -- respondió Ma Kensei poniendo una cara algo lasciva.

\-- ¡ Así fue como lo engaño ! Haciéndole creer que esa es una técnica, usted es de lo peor -- le respondió Kenichi alejándose para irse donde los demás maestros.

\-- Vamos chicas calmense, ya no peleen más -- les dijo el venerable con un poco de miedo eso era raro en el.

\-- Usted no se meta!! -- gritaron a coro las dos chicas con la mirada asesina.

El venerable solo retrocedió al sentir ese enorme poder. Todos observaron a Goku para ver qué hacía pero se cayeron al verlo comiendo tranquilamente como si no estuviera pasando nada en frente suyo.

\-- Vaya el siempre se concentra a la hora de comer -- Comentó Sakaki mientras sudaba un poco.

En eso las chicas empezaron a pelear se jalaban el cabello, se arañaban tratando de causar daño una a otra. Realmente era una pelea bastante cómica.

Goku solo terminó de comer para observar cómo se estaban peleando las mujeres del ryozanpaku. En eso creo una esfera de ki en sus palmas, todos al sentir esa nueva energía querían saber de donde proviene. Al ver por todos lados se quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos bien abiertos como si fuera unos platos soperos.

\-- ¡Woooh! ¡Eso es increíble! -- gritó Kenichi.

Las chicas dejaron de pelear para observar ese extraño acontecimiento.

\-- ¿ Esa es una esfera de energía? -- preguntó Akisame muy impresionado.

\-- Exactamente esta es una pequeña esfera creada mediante el ki -- respondió el pelinegro.

\-- ¿Nosotros podremos crear algo como eso? - - Sakaki preguntó muy entusiasmado.

\-- Claro que pueden, pero para eso deben entrenar muy duro, a pesar de que ustedes los maestros ya dominan el ki solo lo hacen de una manera normal y común, para poder crearlas se necesita una cantidad de energía dependiendo cuánto poder le quieran poner, en su estado actual si crearán una se agotarán rápido y podría ser muy peligroso --

\-- Aún me sorprende joven, Goku, a pesar de tener una gran destreza para las artes marciales puede crear este tipo de técnicas y habilidades -- dijo Hayato agarrándose la barba y agradecido por no ser enemigo del pelinegro.

\-- Simplemente es maravilloso -- aportó Ma kensei.

\-- Apa Apa Apa Yo también quiero aprender -- grito Apachai.

\-- ¿Pero esa esfera que hace? -- expuso Kenichi.

\-- Vamos al patio para que lo averigüen -- sugirió Goku.

\-- Mi Goku es genial -- decía Miu.

\-- No es tuyo! -- le replica Shigure.

Pero antes de continuar su discusión se dieron cuenta que todos iban para el destrozado patio, al llegar Goku les dijo.

\-- Observen con mucha atención --

Todos asintieron parar después ver como el saiyajin tiro esa pequeña esfera de ki hacía otro pobre árbol, no sé qué tienen contra los pobres árboles pero al momento de hacer contacto este desapareció. Kenichi como los maestros se alarmaron al ver esa poderosa y diminuta esfera, pero su sorpresa fue mayor porque le preguntaron al pelinegro que si ese era el máximo poder de dicha esfera y el saiyajin solo les dijo que dependían qué tanto poder querían ponerle.

También les comentó acerca de sus otras habilidades pero que por el momento hasta aquí esa pequeña demostración después se las mostraría.

Al entrar nuevamente Shigure y Miu tomaban cada brazo del saiyajin, los maestros poco a poco se estaban acostumbrando a tales escenas.

En estos días que pasaron Miu se esforzó para la obra y gracias a la ayuda del maestro Akisame se memorizo las líneas del guión.

Los maestros pasaron por un infierno al entrenar nuevamente en la cámara de gravedad aunque les faltaba acostumbrarse ya podían mantenerse de pie poco a poco lo lograrían. Kenichi solo disfrutaba ver esas escenas al parecer alguien podía hacer sufrir a sus maestros pero recordó que cuando llegué el momento Goku lo entrenará solo trago saliva y se puso algo pálido. Pero también sufrió un poco en los entrenamientos ya que los maestros también lo hacían pasar por un infierno.

Al último día de ensayo en el instituto Koga iba caminando pensando que últimamente no a hecho nada divertido por estar buscando a la vaca lechera, pero se sorprendió porque la vio ensayando para una obra porque se quitó los lentes a la hora de practicar.

Edificio donde se mantiene Kisara.

\-- Señorita Kisara me merezco su aprecio por mis logros -- dijo Koga entrando al edificio muy alegre.

\-- ¡Has encontrado a la vaca lechera!! -- grito Kisara sudando un poco porque estaba entrenando.

\--Si, de hecho va a nuestro instituto --

\-- ¿Qué? Tch! Justo bajo nuestras narices, esa vez la subestime pero esta vez no lo haré --

\-- Yupi, por fin podré estirar las piernas -- grito Koga muy alegre saltando.

\-- No será capaz de seguir mi velocidad mejorada bajo un intenso entrenamiento, con ese pecho de tamaño monstruoso!! -- comentó Kisara con una cara algo psicópata.

\-- Señorita Kisara llegó un mensaje de Hermit -- comentó Shiratori.

\-- Eso no es bueno, ¿que quiere esta vez? -- pregunta Kisara algo molesta.

\-- No pongas un dedo encima de la vaca lechera, ah! Era, Miu Furinji, ese era el mensaje--

\-- Me niego!! Voy a ponerle más que un dedo encima de ella --

\-- Pero, pero con nuestra situación actual --

\-- Dile a Hermit que lo mataré si no deja de quejarse -- réplica Kisara -- mañana atacaremos --

\-- Está segura también mañana se llevará a cabo esa obra -- comentó Shiratori.

En eso Hermit iba llegando al edificio para interferir en la conversación.

\-- Eso me parece una buena idea te acompañare --

\-- Ah!, Hermit, para que me quieres acompañar yo sola puedo con esa vaca lechera -- le reclamó Kisara.

\-- No me importa esa chica, yo me quiero volver a enfrentar a ese tal Goku seguro estará ahí, después de mi entrenamiento seguro le puedo ganar -- dijo Hermit con una sonrisa.

\-- Está bien mañana atacaremos -- respondió Kisara con una sonrisa también.

 ** _Ryozanpaku_**.

Miu se encuentra un poco nerviosa porque mañana es el dia de la obra teatral, por mala suerte su abuelo se fue al sur nuevamente sin avisar, pensaba que nadie la iría a ver pero Goku le levantó el ánimo al decirle que estará ahí junto con todos los demás maestros.

Eso la alegró mucho e intento besarlo nuevamente en muestra de agradecimiento pero Shigure volvió a interrumpir desatando otra pelea cómica.

El día llegó todos iban para el instituto Shigure llevaba su espada envuelta en una funda porque no le gustaba dejarla por ciertas cosas que solo los maestros saben, también se lo contó al saiyajin y le prometió que la ayudaría eso hizo que se sonrojada, solo faltaba contarle esa historia a Kenichi.

El saiyajin era el único que no iba para el instituto ya que se fue a meditar a una isla que encontró cuando salía a explorar el planeta, aunque siempre lo hacía cuidadosamente. Se le hizo tarde e iba preocupado porque se lo prometió a Miu.

 ** _De camino hacia el instituto._**

En eso pudo ver a unas 10 personas que iban caminando por las calles y las reconoce al instante tenía un mal presentimiento y decidió obstruir el paso.

Pero también se encontraba Nijima porque iba para el instituto a informarle a los chicos que la banda de Kisara quería arruinar la obra. Solo se quedó escondido porque vio a Goku pararse en frente de ellos.

\-- Oigan ustedes a donde creen que van -- les gritó Goku con una cara seria.

\-- OOH! Pero si es uno de los comandantes de la federación shinpaku -- respondió Kisara.

\-- Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar!! -- comentó Hermit.

\-- Si piensan arruinar la obra tendrán que derrotarme --

\-- A eso vine, aunque tengas esa pose de pelea extraña no me derrotas esta vez -- le gritó Hermit poniendo en pose de pelea.

\-- Encárgate de ese chico yo me iré -- le replica Kisara.

\-- Ni creas que te dejaré ir, así que peleen todos al mismo tiempo -- recomendó el saiyajin.

\-- No te creas tanto no podrás contra 2 puños de ragnarok -- le gritó Kisara.

\-- Está bien hay que pelear todos -- le dijo Hermit.

Así los demás se lanzaron contra Goku mientras que Kisara y Hermit se quedaron de pie para espera a que lo cansen un poco. Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

A una velocidad impresionante dejó fuera de combate a los demás pegandoles en la nuca y cayendo tumbados al suelo.

\-- Maldición!!, fue muy veloz --

\-- No importa, Hermit, entre los dos le podemos ganar -- le dijo Kisara.

Los dos puños de ragnarok se lanzan contra el pelinegro que simplemente sonríe.

 ** _Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy hasta la próxima amigos._**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, como siempre muy agradecido por su gran apoyo y consejos ahora ya la historia alcanzó 30 favoritos y como 129 comentarios eso me sorprendió mucho y a la misma vez me alegra.**

 ** _!Gracias por su apoyo les estoy muy agradecido!_**

 **Renuncia de derechos :**

 **Dragon Ball Super -- akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión.**

 **Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi -- Syun Matsuena adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha.**

 **Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super.**

 ** _Capítulo 10: Protegiendo la obra._**

Minutos antes de la pelea contra los puños de ragnarok.

Ya todos estaban reunidos para que diera inicio la obra en el instituto los maestros y Kenichi estaban en la primera fila de asientos para poder disfrutar de la actuación de la hermosa Miu, todos se preguntan ¿Dónde está Goku? sabían que estaba entrenando en un lugar que encontró pero les prometió que estaría ahí con ellos.

Miu estaba detrás de la cortina pero se acercó un poco para observar cuántas personas habían llegado se sorprendió porque todos los maestros y Kenichi estaban en la primera fila.

\--¡¡Están todos aquí!!, ¡¡Hoy no estaré sola!! -- se dijo Miu muy alegre.

\-- Miu ya es la hora!! --

\-- Ah es cierto! -- comentó Miu mientras se iba -- (eh? Qué raro no pude notar que Goku estuviera ahí con ellos en la sala).

Así la obra inicio todos los presentes disfrutaban de un buen momento, los maestros estaban orgullosos de ella sobre todo Akisame.

 ** _Pelea de Goku_**.

Hermit y Kisara estaban impresionados el saiyajin en menos de un minuto sacó de combate a los peones por decirlo así.

\-- Deberían detenerse no podrán ganarme -- les recomendó Goku.

\-- ¡No digas estupideces!, después de esa humillación entrené muy duro -- le comentó Hermit listo para atacar.

\-- Cállate y pelea!!, ¿Evitas también pelear contra una mujer?,¡ No me menosprecies y subestimes! -- le gritó Kisara poniéndose en pose de pelea.

( Por muy fuerte que sea no podrá contra dos puños de ragnarok) pensó Shiratori.

\-- Quería evitar peleas innecesarias, pero creo que jugare un rato con ustedes -- les replicó Goku -- Sabes no te subestimó e conocido mujeres muy fuertes --

Kisara se sorprendió por lo que dijo el pelinegro, solo dio una pequeña sonrisa para lanzarse de lleno contra el saiyajin.

(Ojalá Goku los derrote para qué la federación shinpaku gane más reputación) pensó el alien de Nijima.

Hermit lanzó un fuerte puñetazo, pero el saiyajin simplemente lo esquiva en eso se acercó Kisara a una velocidad increíble para otras personas pero demasiada lenta para el guerrero que solo se movió para otro lado para evitar esa patada.

\-- ¡ Vamos pónganle más empeño!, hacen movimientos innecesarios -- grito Goku.

\-- ¡Cállate! -- grito Hemit intentando dar otro golpe.

\-- Kisara concéntrate aumenta tu velocidad y pon más fuerza en tus patadas -- le aconseja el saiyajin.

\--Tú no me digas cómo pelear idiota!! --le gritó Kisara.

\-- Aprendan a trabajar en equipo -- les recomendó Goku para después pensar (je, je, je, creo que yo no soy el mejor ejemplo para dar ese consejo ).

La valkiria intento una y otra vez darle fuertes patadas pero el saiyajin solo se movía a la izquierda o derecha, en eso el azabache se agachó y la flacucha grito. Stomp! Pensando que le podía pegar de lleno en el cráneo pero el guerrero a una gran velocidad evitó ese golpe para que después la valkiria le tiró una patada directamente al rostro pero solo la detuvo con su antebrazo sorprendiendo a Kisara.

Shoop!, shoop!, shoop!, shoop!

Tirándole unas 10 patadas al mismo tiempo y con una gran fuerza pero el saiyajin solo las detenía con su antebrazo.

Hermit quiso pegarle un fuerte golpe a la nuca pensado que por estar deteniendo los otros golpes no podría detener el suyo , pero con el otro brazo lo detuvo asombrado más a los presentes.

\-- (¡imposible!, ¿qué clase de monstruo es Goku? Para estar jugando con ellos de esa forma ) -- pensó Shiratori.

\--(Genial con esta victoria shinpaku crecerá más ) -- pensó Nijima.

En eso el saiyajin con una pequeña y leve ráfaga de viento mandó a volar a los chicos así logrando quitárselos de encima. Solo se levanta el polvo ante este juego para el guerrero.

\-- Debo admitir que son buenos para las artes marciales, pero aún les falta mucho camino por recorrer -- les comento el saiyajin.

Hermit se le acercó para tratar de pegarle pero el saiyajin le detiene la mano con el pie en eso Hermit saltó por arriba del pelinegro para caer y darle un codazo, pero Goku desaparece para aparecer en otro lado sonriendo.

\-- ¡Maldición qué clase de estilo usas! -- le gritó Hermit señalandolo con el dedo muy enojado pero al mismo tiempo jadeando por el cansancio.

\-- Si logras derrotarme de lo diré -- respondió Goku.

\-- ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte? -- preguntó Kisara igualmente cansada por el ataque que hizo con anterioridad.

\-- Simplemente porque he entrenado toda mi vida -- comentó el saiyajin.

\-- ¡Debes estar bromeando!, si claramente tienes casi nuestra edad -- le replica Kisara con venas en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\-- Bueno esos entrenamientos no lo soportaría cualquiera tengo suerte de estar con vida -- dijo Goku sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme escolar aunque no le gustaba esa ropa prefiere su gi de combate clásico -- Ahora ya se van a rendir, claramente están cansados, les falta más entrenamiento para mejorar la resistencia --

\-- Claro que no!!, te derrotare para que me digas cual es tu estilo y quién fue tu maestro - - comentó Hermit poniéndose en guardia.

\-- Este idiota tiene razón nunca me rendiría contra un hombre -- le dice Kisara.

\-- Esa actitud me agrada, creo que es momento que yo ataque -- les comento el saiyajin poniéndose en su pose de pelea.

Los dos puños solo sudaron más el escuchar que ahora el guerrero de cabellos alborotados piensa atacar.

 ** _Instituto kogyou._**

\--Descansa ahí y déjame morir.. -- dijo Miu en el papel de Julieta clavándose una daga.

Y así terminó la obra de teatro.

Todos los presentes empezaron aplaudir mientras decían.

\-- ¡Grandioso! --

\-- ¡Son increíbles! --

Sakaki estaba sollozando por el final de la obra aunque no lo admite solo dijo que fue por la luz de los focos que estaban en sus ojos.

\-- Estuviste increíble Miu --le dijo Kenichi.

\-- Gracias a todos por venir!! -- les comento Miu.

\-- Tu vestido es muy bonito -- comenta Shigure.

\-- Me sorprendió cómo desarrollaron la obra -- aporta Akisame.

\-- Fue gracias al esfuerzo de todos -- respondió Miu -- Lastimosamente Goku no vino --

Miu puso una cara triste ya que se esforzó el doble o triple para que Goku la viera. Pero todos le dijeron que quizas tuvo un inconveniente en su entrenamiento y por eso no pudo venir, sabían que un enorme peligro se acerca a futuro y posiblemente solo el saiyajin pueda salvarlos, eso calmó a la hermosa rubia.

Pero en eso llegaron una buena cantidad de chicas dirigiéndose hacia Kenichi.

\-- Shirahama ¿ Sabés dónde se encuentra Goku? -- le preguntaron a coro.

Antes de responder Kenichi se las llevó a un lugar más apartado porque sintió esa sed de sangre proviniendo de Miu y ahora era peor porque estaba Shigure quien liberó ese instinto asesino al escuchar esas chicas.

\-- ¿Quiénes son ellas? -- pregunta Shigure con una mirada fría.

\-- Son las llamadas fans de Goku siempre lo rodean y no lo dejan en paz -- responde Miu con la misma mirada de Shigure.

En eso la maestra intenta quitarle la funda a su espada.

\-- ¡Espera Shigure!, ¡No puedes matarlas! -- Le comento Ma Kensei tratando de sostenerle la espada.

\-- No pienso matarlas solo las voy a amenazar para que se alejen de mi Goku -- comentó Shigure tratando de quitarse a Ma Kensei.

\-- Bien dicho Shigure yo también te apoyo -- dijo Miu.

Todos los maestros presentes tuvieron que intervenir para lograr calmar a las dos alocadas chicas del dojo, fue una tarea difícil pero lo lograron.

Todos se adelantaron mientras que Miu se fue dónde los miembros del club de teatro para ayudarles porque tenían que guardar el equipo utilizado.

 ** _De regresó con Goku._**

Kisara al escuchar que Goku los atacará se lanzó dando una patada circular pero fue en vano el pelos de punta la esquiva y después le dio una ligera patada enganchando con la pierna recta la mandó a besar el suelo. Kisara no lo podía creer le dio de lleno y casi pierde la consciencia ahora ya no se podía levantar.

\-- Maldición nunca me rendiré hasta derrotarte!! -- le dijo Hermit.

\-- Sabés creo que te hace falta un buen rival para mejorar -- comentó el pelinegro.

\-- ¡Entonces convierte en mi rival! -- le gritó Hermit.

\-- Kenichi sería un buen rival para ti -

\-- ¿Shirahama?, debes estar bromeando necesito a alguien de mi nivel --

\-- Te sorprenderías Kenichi es un buen peleador -- dijo Goku -- ademas tu no estás a mi nivel --

\-- ¡Cállate! te venceré para que te des cuenta que yo soy mejor peleador --

\-- Ya me aburrí de jugar te acabaré rápido -- le dijo el saiyajin.

\-- Quién te crees para decir eso -- gritó Hermit tratando de pegarle nuevamente.

Goku esquiva ese ataque para después darle varias patadas y puñetazos, Hermit no podía esquivar esa lluvia de golpes eran muy veloces, para finalizar lo golpeó con ambas manos en la cabeza, se contuvo al máximo para no causarle mucho daño Hermit solo cayó de rodillas mientras todo su cuerpo le dolía y temblaba.

\-- Ves te lo dije no estás a mi nivel --

\-- Entrenare más duro para volver a pelear contra ti -- grito Hermit.

\-- Ya no peleare contra ti, primero derrota a Kenichi después pensaré si vale la pena jugar nuevamente -- le comento Goku.

El 6 puño no dijo nada al parecer se encontró con alguien muy fuerte, después solo se levantó con dificultad y se retiró del lugar.

Kisara se levantó a duras penas pero sus piernas estaban temblando al ver algo fuera de lo normal, no sabía qué decir estaba sin palabras al ver la paliza que recibieron ¿Como hizo eso? ¿Quién es Goku realmente?. Esas preguntas pasaban por su mente en eso llegó Shiratori para auxiliarla los demás que estaban inconscientes se empezaron a levantar muy adoloridos.

Ya la banda de Kisara estaba derrotada solo se empezaron a retirar, en eso Goku se acercó a la flacucha.

\-- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo sabés mi nombre? -- fueron las preguntas de una Kisara muy cansada y algo adolorida.

\--Pues me se tu nombre desde la vez que peleastes contra Miu -- le respondió Goku con su típica sonrisa -- Bueno quería felicitarte tienes buenas piernas por eso das excelentes patadas trata de utilizar un poco tus puños --

\-- Gra.. Gracias lo intentaré -- le dijo Kisara con un medio rubor en las mejillas -- ( me dijo que tenía bonitas piernas además su sonrisa es encantadora).

Después solo se retiraron del lugar mientras que la flacucha era ayudada por Shiratori. Kisara solo se quedó pensando en el pelinegro.

\-- Creo que seran buenos amigos, no son malos chicos, al parecer Nijima ya se fue -- se dijo Goku -- ¡Oh no la obra! ¡Se me olvidó por estar jugando! ¡Seguro que hoy Miu me matara! --

Y así fue como el saiyajin salía corriendo tratando de llegar rápido al instituto pero fue en vano la obra ya había terminado solo traga saliva pensando en lo enojada que estaría Miu, al llegar el pudo ver que lo estaba esperando y solo sintió miedo.

\--¡Hola! Eh? Miu sabes -- dijo Goku con las manos atrás de la cabeza y con un poco de vergüenza y algo de miedo.

\-- Ah!, después de todo lo que practique, ni siquiera venistes a verme! -- expuso Miu girándose para el otro lado.

\-- ¡En serio lo siento mucho! -- le comento Goku con una cara llena de arrepentimiento.

\-- !! Solo bromeaba!! --

\-- Queeee!! --

\-- Escuche que luchaste para proteger la obra -- dijo Miu con una cara llena de ternura -- De verdad lo aprecio mucho mi Goku --

\-- Como…Como supiste que luché con ragnarok -- comentó Goku impresionado.

\-- Nijima me lo contó -- respondió Miu acercándose al rostro del saiyajin sonrojada -- Pero igualmente me tienes que dar un regalo - -

\-- ¿Qué quieres de regalo? -- le pregunto Goku un poco sonrojado por lo cerca que se encontraba Miu.

Pero sin decir nada la rubia solo beso al saiyajin directamente en los labios al separarse solo se deja ver un hilo de saliva, Goku se sorprendió porque pensaba que esa era solo una técnica que debía ocupar cuando las chicas pelean entre sí, aún así lo disfrutó como la primera vez que la beso.

Los demás maestros se acercaron para poder irse ya para el ryozanpaku se asombraron al ver tal escena donde Miu y Goku se estaban besando en la entrada del instituto sin importarles si los demás los veían pero todos se giraron para ver a Shigure para ver cómo actúa pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece para estar en frente de el saiyajin y la rubia.

\-- ¡Ho.. Hola Shigure! -- comentó Goku nervioso.

\-- Al parecer te dormiste Shigure -- dice Miu sacándole la lengua.

Shigure no dijo nada sólo se acercó al saiyajin para después besarlo con más pasión incluso fue una batalla de lenguas, Miu puso una cara estática al ver esa escena pero antes de que se dieran golpes nuevamente Goku las abrazo a ambas así ellas sonrojándose a más no poder.

\-- Chicas gracias me hacen muy feliz -- les dijo Goku.

Después todos se marcharon.

 ** _Ryozanpaku_**

Ya todos estaban en el dojo, Kenichi entrenó un rato con los maestros mientras Goku fue a ver como seguía Whis parecía estable, en eso llegó Touchumaru la gran mascota de Shigure se subió a la cabeza de el saiyajin para entregarle una nota que traía.

\-- ¡Apa apa Kenichi esquiva! -- le gritó Apachai.

Pero fue tarde el segundo discípulo salió volando hacia una pared. Todo eso pasaba en el dojo, Akisame creaba sus estatuas, Sakaki bebía un poco mientras observa un programa de televisión, Ma Kensei leía unas revistas educativas, Miu hacía un poco de limpieza pero en eso no miró a Shigure ni tampoco al pelinegro sospecho que algo andaba mal dejó de hacer limpieza para ir a buscarlos.

Con el pelinegro él se dirige hacia las aguas termales que hay en el dojo porque según la nota Shigure le prometió que si iba a ese lugar comería algo delicioso pero lo que más le extraño es que también decía que tenía que llevar una toalla y que cuando llegue a dicho lugar se quite la ropa quedando solo con la toalla, el saiyajin no entendió nada pero haría cualquier cosa por probar comida deliciosa.

Al llegar Goku hizo lo indicado se quitó su traje de pelea el mismo que utilizó en el torneo de poder se sentó para espera a Shigure en eso alguien le tapo los ojos.

\-- Je, je, je ¿Qué haces Shigure? ¿Dónde está esa deliciosa comida? -- preguntó Goku

\-- Primero tenemos que bañarnos juntos cariño -- dijo Shigure con un tono suave y seductor.

\-- Está bien hay que bañarnos -- comentó Goku para después girar para ver a Shigure.

Pudo ver qué medio se tapaba con la toalla pero se miraba de una manera que cualquier otro hombre desearía ver a una mujer con esa piel suave y grandes pechos pero Goku es Goku.

Shigure se sonrojo porque el saiyajin la vio directamente a los ojos al parecer no es como otros hombres que directamente hubieran visto su cuerpo antes que sus ojos, se vieron fijamente por un momento. Se acercaron más uno a otro la maestra de las armas tocó ese pectoral duro y muy bien formado un hilo de sangre le salió de la nariz preocupando al saiyajin.

\-- ¡Estás bien! Te esta sangrando la nariz --

\-- Estoy bien no te preocupes cariño --

Shigure ya no aguanto más y empezó a bajar su mano tocando el abdomen bien formado y con cero grasa, pero fue demasiado para la pobre maestra que le salió un gran chorro de sangre de la nariz y cayó desmayada con la cara toda roja echando humo y con una sonrisa boba.

El pelinegro se alarmó porque se preocupó por Shigure pero antes de que la auxiliará llegó Miu la cual se sonrojo mucho al ver el cuerpo del saiyajin ya lo había visto antes pero esta vez solo estaba con una toalla, se le acercó al guerrero ignorando a la maestra desmayada, Goku no sabía que estaba pasando en eso Miu también le tocó sus pectorales, le pasó lo mismo un gran chorro de sangre le salió de la nariz para caer desplomada al suelo con la misma cara y sonrisa boba.

\-- ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Esto fue extraño? ¿Cuál sería la comía que me prometió Shigure? -- se dijo Goku muy confundido y nervioso ya que no sabía qué hacer con las chicas desmayadas.

 ** _Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo espero se hayan entretenido un poco._** ** _Antes de que se me olvide xD cualquier sugerencia me pueden mandar un MP ya que cuando intento responder un correo siempre me sale que la bandeja del destinatario esta llena y nose si les llega mis respuestas ya que esto es nuevo para mi._** ** _También con el tiempo intentaré corregir los capítulos anteriores._** ** _Adiós y cuídense.._**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola amigos espero que se encuentren bien gracias a todos por sus comentarios y consejos.**

 **Jiren el gris : _gracias por el otro link es una gran ayuda._**

 **Lucas Damicco : _la verdad tenía pensado poner la transformación del super saiyajin 5 donde es casi igual al ssj4 solo con el pelaje gris pero también la del pelaje dorado es impresionante. Aun no decido cuál sería mejor espero algún consejo._**

 **Emanuel dry _: si le pondré la ropa de Goku xeno pero seria cuando termine la temporada de ragnarok para que todos vean lo genial que se verá en el torneo D de D._**

 **¡Todos gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Renuncia de derechos :**

 **Dragon Ball Super, akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión.**

 **Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi :** **Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha.**

 **Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super**

 ** _Capítulo 11: ¡¡La primera visita!! ¡¡El poder del dios super saiyajin !!_**

Ya al día siguiente después de lo sucedido durante la obra de teatro ya nuestros discípulos del ryozanpaku regresaban de estudiar tranquilamente subiendo por una pasarela.

Miu solo iba agarrando la mano de nuestro afortunado saiyajin mientras Kenichi solo iba delante de ellos para no interferir en su conversación pero tanto Miu y Goku sintieron una sed de sangre que al ver de donde proviene solo observaron como Kenichi iba cayendo junto a otro encapuchado, ambos encima de un autobús.

\-- ¡Kenichi! -- grito Miu preocupada por su amigo tratando de ir ayudarlo.

\-- ¡Espera! Déjalo -- dijo Goku sonriendo de forma natural.

\-- ¿Pero porque dices eso? ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo? -- pregunta Miu tratando de entender lo dicho por el pelinegro.

\-- No te preocupes solo tendrá una pelea contra, Tanimoto, solo lo seguiremos de cerca -- respondió Goku cargando a Miu de forma nupcial para ir a toda velocidad para alcanzar el autobús.

Miu solo se sonrojo por la forma en la que el saiyajin la cargó.

Kenichi solo se sorprende por dónde cayó asustado porqué pensó que iba a morir al observar a la persona que tenía adelante supo de inmediato que se trataba de el sexto puño de ragnarok, Hermit.

\-- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Tanimoto? -- pregunta Kenichi sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

\-- ¡¡Contesta mientras aún puedas hablar!! -- grito Hermit -- ¿ Es el nombre de tu maestro Ma Sougetsu? --

\-- No, no lo es, aunque el nombre de familia de uno de mis maestros es, Ma, -- respondió Kenichi -- es, Ma Kensei, y no, Sougetsu, -- (hay como me bajo de aquí).

\-- Justo como pensé dentro de tus movimientos pude percibir la sombra de mi maestro -- le dijo Hermit -- pero no parece la misma persona --

\-- ¿ Porqué haces esto? ¿ Por órdenes de ragnarok arriesgas tu vida? --

\-- Porque me molesta que dices aprender artes marciales para lo que se llama justicia -- respondió Hermit -- ¡También porque Goku me dijo que buscara un rival, me recomendó que peleará contigo! --

\-- ¡Qué Goku te recomendo eso! -- grito histéricamente Kenichi.

Pero ya no pudo decir nada más porqué el sexto puño se lanzó de lleno intentando darle dos golpes pero Kenichi los bloqueo en eso Hermit giro sobre él para caer detrás.

\-- Te enseñaré la auténtica forma del estilo mano a mano del kenpo chino -- grito Hermit.

Kenichi solo puso una cara de intriga y sudando un poco ya que es la primera vez que se enfrenta a un luchador de esta categoría.

Empezaron a intercambiar golpes estando en el techo del autobús parecían igualados pero Hermit logró conectar una patada que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó.

\-- ¡Uryuu Board Strike! --dijo Hermit dando un golpe utilizando ambos brazos como látigo.

Solo se abollo una parte del techo de acero porque Kenichi logró esquivar ese golpe. Después quiso pegarle en el rostro pero Hermit lo detiene con su antebrazo para posteriormente darle 4 golpes directos. Después intentó darle más golpes en el estómago pero rápidamente Kenichi lo detuvo con una mano para después tirar un golpe con la izquierda pero igualmente Hermit la evade para decir.

\--!Bird Lightning Strike! -dándole de lleno en la nuca.

\-- ¡Los golpes en la nuca son peligrosos déjate de tonterías! -- grito Kenichi con una cara graciosa.

\-- ¿Qué tipo de persona eres? Eres el segundo que no queda seco en el golpe -- comentó Hermit -- El primero fue ese maldito de Goku.

Hablando del saiyajin todavía seguía al autobús cargando a Miu que solo se sonroja de una buena manera al sentir nuevamente esos pectorales y brazos fuertes, por poco y le pasa lo mismo que en las aguas termales del dojo.

\-- ¡Ese cuello ha sido forjado y flexible! -- comenta Hermit -- dale las gracias a tus maestros por sobrevivir --

\--¡Qué intentaste matarme! ¿En ragnarok solo los mandan a matar personas? -- comentó Kenichi -- Según Goku no eres mala persona podemos ser buenos amigo, bajemos de este autobús --

\-- También eres un tipo raro -- dijo Hermit girando para otro lado.

Kenichi penso que ya había terminado pero Tanimoto le pegó dando una patada en retroceso seguido de un golpe en la nuca. El discípulo sólo se desplomó y casi se cae del autobús, en seguida el puño de ragnarok trató nuevamente de golpearlo.

\-- ¡Eso es lo más lejos que llegará tu golpe de palma! -- grito Kenichi acercándose más a Tanimoto -- ¡Toma esto una técnica directa del maestro Ma Kensei --

Así utilizando la técnica que aprendió dándole un fuerte golpe en la barbilla por lo fuerte que fue ese golpe ambos salieron volando a punto de caer del autobús que seguramente hubiera sido un grave accidente pero antes Goku pudo agarrar a Kenichi mientras Tanimoto cayó en otro auto ileso retirándose del lugar.

\-- Fue una pelea interesante -- comentó el pelinegro que ya había puesto a Kenichi en el suelo.

\-- Así es aunque siento que nos volveremos a enfrentar -- respondió Kenichi.

\-- Claramente volverán a pelear solo tienes que entrenar más fuerte -- dijo Goku.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala del dojo conversando por lo sucedido.

\-- Al parecer ese chico es bastante fuerte -- comentó Ma Kensei mientras está leyendo unas revistas -- los jóvenes de hoy si tienen energía pelear sobre un autobús quizás está de moda --

\-- Exacto ¿hoy en dia tan alto el espíritu de un joven es raro no? -- comenta Akisame tomando un poco de té.

\-- Esa pelea es la primera de este tipo, realmente quería matarme -- dijo Kenichi asustado.

\-- ¡¡ Una persona que busca la vida de artista marcial se hace un adulto !! --gritó el venerable cuando iba entrando a la sala del dojo.

\--¡Oh, viejo has regresado! -- dijo Goku mientras estaba sentado en medio de las dos chicas del ryozanpaku.

\-- ¡Bienvenido! -- gritaron a coro todos.

\-- ¿Por qué regresaste de tu viaje justo ahora? -- dice Sakaki mientras tiene una lata con sake.

\-- ¿Tienes algún recuerdo? -- comenta Apachai mientras juega othello.

\-- Fue un viaje extremadamente difícil -- dijo el viejo mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.

\-- Bueno viejo lo que pasó es que ya le conseguí un rival a, Kenichi, -- comentó el saiyajin.

\-- ¡Exactamente yo no pedí nada de rivales, casi muero! -- Le gritó Kenichi al pelinegro mientras le salian varias lágrimas.

\-- ¡Los rivales son buenos te hacen mejorar! - - dice el venerable.

\-- Específicamente eso trato de explicarle, gracias a mi rival he ganado más fuerza y experiencia -- dijo Goku que puso una cara que reflejan nostalgia y un poco de tristeza.

Todos notaron eso pero no dijeron nada sabían perfectamente que estaba así por lo sucedido en su mundo.

\-- ¡Los rivales son la espina que rompen el caparazón! -- grito Sakaki.

\-- ¡Los rivales son adecuados para un artista marcial! -- aporta Ma Kensei.

\-- ¿Las vacaciones de verano se acercan cierto? -- preguntó Akisame

\-- Las vacaciones de verano se cancelaron no es así Miu! -- dijo Kenichi nervioso tratando de evitar un entrenamiento.

\-- Solo acéptalo porque ellos te llevarán incluso si tienen que usar la fuerza -- dijo Miu burlándose un poco.

Todos empezaron a reír porque Kenichi se fue para una esquina con una nube negra sollozando.

Ya todo estaban haciendo sus cosas cotidianas mientras llega la hora de la cena, Goku ayudaba a limpiar junto con Shigure ya que trataba de evitar que Miu pase más tiempo con el saiyajin, pero siempre terminaban haciendo más desorden por pelearse entre ellas para saber quién tiene que estar al lado de Goku todo el tiempo.

Esto provocaba risas nerviosas entre los maestros ya que siempre se comportan de esa manera cuando se trata del saiyajin.

Ya al día siguiente Goku, Miu, Shigure,Kenichi, Apachai y el maestro Akisame iban rumbo a una montaña para fortalecer un poco al pobre y gracioso discípulo Shirahama. Ya que Akisame quería que conocieran a alguien pero en eso desde un árbol alguien lanzó un cuchillo.

\-- Cuidado maestro Akisame! -- grito Miu que soltó el brazo del saiyajin que tenía agarrado.

\-- Apapapa! -- gritó Apachai tirando 6 fuertes golpes.

Pero lo sorprendente es que el extraño sujeto logró esquivarlos para posteriormente pararse frente al maestro Akisame.

\-- Bienvenido -- dijo el extraño sujeto.

\-- Tiempo sin verte -- respondió Akisame.

Esto hizo que Miu y Kenichi cayeran al estilo anime mientras Apachai solo tenía un signo de interrogación, por otra parte Shigure estaba abrazando al saiyajin que solo reía con nerviosismo. En eso la maestra de las armas empezó a besar al saiyajin que simplemente se dejó, al parecer la maestra ya no pudo soportar las ganas de besarlo nuevamente en los labios.

\-- ¡No.. nos.. confundan así! -- gritaron Miu y Kenichi -- creímos que era un rival buscando su vida --

\--Eh? Nosotros siempre nos damos la bienvenida el uno al otro de esa manera -- contestó Akisame.

\-- Oh, ese chico es el Goku del que he estado escuchando -- dijo el extraño señalando a Kenichi -- ¿ o es ese otro chico que se está besando con la linda señorita? -- terminó preguntando señalando al pelinegro que está perdido por el placer.

Todos voltearon la vista para ver las personas detrás de ellos para así llevarse una gran sorpresa tanto el saiyajin y la maestra en armas estaban en un gran momento dejándose llevar por el amor y placer. Miu solo se quedó congelada para después poner una cara sombría mientras su sed de sangre iba en aumento los restantes solo tragaron saliva y sintieron esa enorme presión olvidándose por lo que realmente venían.

\-- ¡¡Pe.. Pe.. Perooo!! ¡¡Qué cree que está haciendo suelte a mi Goku!! -- gritó una alocada Miu que se lanzó de lleno contra Shigure.

\-- Solo estoy demostrando mi amor hacia él -- contestó Shigure en guardia esperando a la rubia.

\--¡¡Por.. Por.. Por.. Por favor chicas mantengan la calma!! -- les gritaba Goku tratando de calmarlas pero solo recibió unas miradas fulminantes.

Ellas en su forma chibi empezaron a tener otra pelea cómica jalándose el pelo, dándose arañazos, desgarrándose la ropa en fin solo se podía ver como levantaban una nube de polvo.

Los demás solo tenían una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza. Apachai y Kenichi solo estaban acurrucados temblando del miedo.

\--¡Por favor perdón! -- Comentó Akisame hacía el otro sujeto -- Ellas se comportan de esa forma peleando por el amor de Goku -- señalando al pelinegro que no sabía cómo detenerlas.

\-- Ya veo -- respondió el otro hombre -- ¿Así que ese chico de cabello raro es Goku? --

\-- Así es pero venimos principalmente por el otro chico -- respondió Akisame señalando a Kenichi.

\-- Interesante creo que mi hijo se sorprenderá -- comentó el otro sujeto.

\-- ¡Goku! Ven déjalas ahí, cuando se cansen se tranquilizaran -- recomendó Akisame.

El saiyajin solo hizo caso al comentario de Akisame así dejo que las mujeres arreglen sus problemas. Después solo llamaron a Kenichi para que este llegara donde ellos pero era acompañado por Apachai.

\-- Quiero presentarles a, Yamamoto Taiki, -- dice Akisame señalando al sujeto -- este es el hombre que preservar el conocimiento de la escuela Yamamoto de Jiu Jitsu --

\-- Es un placer conocerlo soy Kenichi Shirahama el segundo discípulo del ryozanpaku --

\-- Apa apa soy el buen Apachai --

\-- Hola soy Goku es un placer --

\-- El placer es todo mío -- comentó ya el nombrado Yamamoto Taiki -- mi hijo está ansioso esperando tu llegada -- mientras esté sujetaba la mano de Kenichi.

\--¿Tu hijo? -- pregunta Kenichi.

\-- Verdaderamente en mi opinión su único hijo, Yamamoto Naoki, está a la par de poder con, Kenichi, -- expone Akisame -- En serio disculpa por los inconvenientes -- señalando a las dos chicas que seguían peleando en su forma chibi.

\-- No te preocupes por eso estan jóvenes -- dice Taiki -- Bueno nuestra casa está justo allí vamos antes de que el sol se oculte --

Todos se marcharon para ese lugar, las chicas ya se calmaron por el cansancio para después presentarse con Taiki que solo les sonreía de manera honesta pero nervioso.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Los otros maestros estaban en la sala conversando entre ellos.

\-- Qué paz y tranquilidad -- comentaba Sakaki.

\-- Realmente me siento tranquilo -- expuso Ma Kensei -- cuando no están esas alocadas chicas me siento así ya que siempre terminan haciendo alboroto por llamar la atención del joven Goku --

\-- Pero el joven, Goku, a traído grandes cambios a nuestra vida -- comentó el venerable mientras disfruta de una paleta circular hecha de caramelo -- Quién creería que ahora, Shigure, tuvo ese cambio radical --

\-- Así es venerable una vez pude notar como miraba un programa en la televisión acerca de tener una mejor relación de parejas -- dice Sakaki mientras abría una lata de sake.

\-- Eso no es nada una vez me robo una revista, cuando le pregunté solo me dijo que quería que su relación avanzará más y que sea más sólida -- aporta Ma Kensei sacando una de sus famosas revistas -- eso no me lo esperaba, pero también la hermosa Miu quiere estar con él --

\-- Bueno si el joven, Goku, las quiere por igual no hay problema -- exponía el venerable terminando de comer su paleta -- además sería el único capaz de protegerlas de la posible amenaza --

\-- ¡Gracias al amor que le tienen, Goku, se puede volver más fuerte! -- se escucha una voz ya reconocida.

\-- ¡Qué bueno que ya despertó maestro, Whis, ! -- dijeron a coro mientras hacían una leve reverencia hacia el ángel.

\-- Al parecer me lleva más trabajo recuperarme pero ya estoy bien -- dijo Whis -- ¿Dónde se encuentra Goku en estos momentos? --

\-- Está acompañando a, Kenichi, en un entrenamiento para que logre fortalecerse -- respondía el venerable -- vendrán dentro de 3 días --

Whis solo asintió para después quedarse conversando con los maestros para comentarles que posiblemente reciban una visita esto les alarmó un poco pero Whis después les explica más detalladamente,

solo quedaría esperar al pelinegro.

 ** _En la montaña donde se lleva el entrenamiento._**

Nuestros amigos iban llegando a una casa que parecía algo maltratada por el pasar de los años.

\--Naoki! Regrese -- gritaba Taiki.

\-- ¿Pero porque, Kenichi, tiene que competir con el hijo de este hombre? -- preguntó Miu mientras sujetaba fuertemente al saiyajin para ya no darle más oportunidades a la maestra que esta última solo hacía pequeños pucheros -- ¿Si es un compañero de entrenamiento que necesita no puedo hacer eso yo? --

\-- Miu, aunque tu pienses que están igual de poder lo importante es que eres una chica -- le decía Akisame -- por alguna razón, Kenichi, no puede convencerse a sí mismo de pelear contra ti, además tiene muchos malos pensamientos --

\-- Cuando le dije que peleará conmigo nuevamente por una extraña razón no quiso - - comentó el saiyajin.

\-- Solo es un pequeño cobarde -- dijo Shigure.

\-- Yo simplemente no quería morir -- decía Kenichi con lágrimas y una nube negra sobre él.

Finalmente entraron a la casa de Taiki para poder observar a un pequeño niño de unos 12 años.

\-- Déjenme presentarlos este es mi hijo -- comentó Taiki señalando a ese niño -- Yamamoto Naoki --

\-- Hola es un placer conocerlos -- dijo Naoki cortésmente.

El placer es nuestro dijeron a coro.

\-- Vaya así que este joven tiene el mismo nivel de poder que yo -- comentó Naoki señalando a Goku aunque se extraño por verle los músculos.

\-- Claro que no hijo es el otro chico -- le comenta Taiki señalando a Kenichi.

\-- (Este tiene el mismo nivel de poder que yo) --pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\-- A ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!! -- se empezaron a señalar mientras ambos chicos reían.

\--( Es algo gracioso) -- pensaron ambos ya que su comportamiento es similar.

\-- Muy buena broma maestro Akisame -- dice Kenichi.

\-- Padre te refieres a este frágil adolescente? -- le dice Naoki con risas.

\-- ¡Qué es tan gracioso! -- se dijeron ambos que se miraban de una forma violenta mientras les salía una vena palpitante en las mejillas.

\-- Ya son buenos amigos -- aporta Apachai.

\-- Es verdad ellos están al mismo nivel -- dice Miu burlonamente.

\-- Maestro bajo ninguna circunstancia -- gritaba Kenichi.

\-- Padre, por tan atrás que pueda recordar lo único que he hecho es introducirme al mundo del jiu jitsu -- decía Naoki -- y mi primer oponente tiene que ser éste adolescente debilucho ¡no lo puedo aceptar! Quiero al chico de pelo raro.

\--¡Naoki! Que tipo de actitud es esa para nuestros invitados -- le reprochaba Taiki.

\-- ¡Disculpen mi rudeza! -- decía Naoki inclinándose en señal de perdón.

\-- Oh, no te preocupes solo decías lo que pensabas -- comentó Akisame.

\-- ¿porque no tienen un rápido combate de entrenamiento? -- les dijo Goku.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron para dar inicio a este combate, las reglas son simples cualquier golpe, primera caída ganará el combate. Naoki calculo la posición de Kenichi y cavó un hoyo con su pie esto lo notaron todos menos el tonto de Shirahama.

\-- Oh, Kenichi, acerca de ir con moderación mi consejo es.. --

\-- Entiendo maestro Akisame ir con moderación cuando se trata de mujeres y niños -- dijo Kenichi listo para este combate.

\-- No, No deberías hacerlo es enserio! -- le recomendó Akisame.

Kenichi solo puso una cara de confusión al escuchar esas palabras de su maestro.

\-- Yamamoto Naoki representado a la escuela de Yamamoto del jiu jitsu, ¡presente! --

\-- Estudiante del ryozanpaku Shirahama Kenichi ¡presente! --

Dando inicio al combate de práctica, Naoki se apoya de una piedra que había introducido previamente en el hoyo que cavó así ganando más velocidad se fue directamente hacia Kenichi.

\--(Qué rápido) -- pensó Kenichi.

Trato de lanzar un puñetazo pero Naoki lo desvió con su mano izquierda para golpear el estómago de Kenichi que solo escupió saliva por el fuerte impacto.

\-- ¡¡El combate terminó!! -- exclamó Akisame viendo seriamente a Kenichi.

\-- Un combate más por favor -- pedía Kenichi - - no estaba listo --

\-- ¿Estas de acuerdo, Taiki? -- preguntó Akisame.

\-- Por mi no hay problema -- respondió Taiki.

Ambos peleadores volvieron a ponerse en guardia mientras esperaban la orden de iniciar.

\-- (No importan cuantas veces sea lo venceré) -- eran los pensamientos de Naoki.

\-- (me dejó en ridículo , pero ahora si voy enserio) -- pensaba Kenichi.

\--¡¡Comiencen!! -- grito Akisame.

Nuevamente Naoki se Lanzó de lleno tratando de golpear a Kenichi pero éste esquivó su golpe con la mano izquierda, pero para sorpresa de este, Naoki aprisiona su brazo izquierdo con sus piernas para gritar.

\-- Armlock twist takedown --

Así girando para derribar a Kenichi y este último cayó hacia el suelo con mucha rudeza quedando inconsciente.

\-- Padre! ¿Ese es alguien que tiene el mismo nivel que yo? -- decía Naoki decepcionado -- Ahora quiero un combate con ese chico de cabello raro --

\-- Si tiene el mismo nivel que tú -- responde Taiki -- No creo que sea buena idea que retes a, Goku, él es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees --

Ya había finalizado ese combate y todos se fueron mientras que Apachai cargaba al pobre de Kenichi como si fuera un simple saco de papas. Reunidos ya en la sala Miu y Shigure fueron a preparar un poco de té aunque la maestra no queria la rubia la obligó para que no se quedara sola con el saiyajin, los maestros solo les salía una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza. Apachai solo jugaba con Naoki.

\-- ¡Madre tiraste los libros que apilé por ahí! -- gritó Kenichi al fin despertando --.. ¿Dónde estoy? --

El discípulo al dirigirse hacía la sala pudo observar como Miu y Shigure traían té, Taiki solo se disculpa por tener a los invitados haciendo eso, Apachai estaba jugando con Naoki, el saiyajin solo era rodeado por las dos chicas.

\-- ¡Un combate más! -- gritaba Kenichi entrando a la sala.

\-- Espera -- aportó Akisame -- el poder tuyo y el de Naoki son iguales pero sin embargo tu perdiste ¿Porque? --

\-- ¿Porque me rendí? -decía Kenichi.

\-- La diferencia entre ustedes dos es la táctica -- comentaba Akisame.

\-- ¿Táctica? -- exponía Kenichi confundido por no entender a lo que se refería.

\-- ¿No lo notaste cierto? -- daba su opinión Goku -- El cálculo tu posición y cavó un hoyo.

\-- Además el coloco una piedra en su pie como punto de apoyo, empujando en contra incrementado su velocidad -- comentó Akisame -- Ademas el se colocó a sí mismo con el sol a sus espaldas --

\-- Huh?¿ Eso es trampa no es así? -- reprocha Kenichi.

\-- No es trampa -- respondía Akisame mientras jugaba othello contra Taiki -- dadas las condiciones donde estés peleando, trabajas para aprovecharlas lo más posiblemente, eso es ¡Táctica! --

\-- Tu manera de pelear es honesta -- comentaba Taiki -- pero no debes ser honestamente tonto --

\-- Ya veo para cuando se trata de pelear así no tengo habilidad -- decía Kenichi cabizbajo -- debería renunciar a esto de las artes marciales no tengo talento soy un perdedor --

\-- Si un perdedor no tiene talento pero hace muchos esfuerzos quizás pueda sobrepasar el poder que tenga un guerrero distinguido -- le dijo Goku acercándose a Kenichi mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro -- Yo confío en ti se que puedes lograrlo, recuerda por lo que estás luchando --

Las chicas solo pusieron unos ojos llenos de amor y ternura mientras besaban la mejilla del guerrero saiyajin.

\-- Gracias amigo no te decepcionare -- respondió Kenichi con un brillo en sus ojos y con mucha determinación.

Dando así el inicio del entrenamiento para el joven discípulo que junto a Naoki entrenarán para fortalecerse pero ambos se sorprendieron porque el maestro Akisame y Taiki ponían la misma expresión a la hora de entrenar fue un entrenamiento duro, tuvieron que convertirse en un trineo humano jalando a Taiki por el acantilado pero no contaban que les lanzarán unos troncos y tenían que esquivarlo, después subieron una vara de bambú verde mientras en los pies tenían amarrada una estatua de Akisame. Ninguno quería perder ante el otro eso haría una diferencia. Pero ahí no termina tendrían que entrar a la cueva de la muerte donde se encontraron con un tengu peleando en la oscuridad pero afortunadamente salieron vivos de ahí finalizando su entrenamiento de tres días. En ese tiempo Goku solo se dedicó a meditar en un lugar algo lejano aunque regresó para ver el último combate de entrenamiento entre Kenichi y Naoki.

\-- ¿Estás poniendo atención a tus pies Kenichi? -- decía Naoki preparándose -- no te la dejaré fácil por ser el último combate.

\-- Mi equilibrio está bien, estoy tranquilo empecemos -- grito Kenichi.

\-- Ahora entonces entre usted dos sin lamentarse, incluso sin reír o llorar vamos por un punto ganar o perder -- dijo Akisame.

\-- ¡Comiencen ahora! -- daba la orden Taiki.

Naoki se fue hacia el bosque de bambú ya que por su tamaño podría sacar ventaja. Pero Kenichi no se dejaría intimidar lo alcanzó para lanzar un puñetazo pero Naoki logró esquivarlo subiendo las varas de bambú girando hacia adelante de Kenichi para agarra su brazo y gritar.

\-- Ya gané ¡Armlock twis takedown! --

Kenichi iba a caer nuevamente pero logró poner su mano en el suelo antes de girar para saltar hacia atrás sostenido en su brazo a Naoki para después decir.

\-- ¡Twis takedown counter! --

Girando a Naoki para después darle un codazo mandándole directo hacia el suelo.

Los demás se sorprendieron un poco por lo que hizo Kenichi menos el saiyajin ya que confiaba que podría lograrlo, así ganando ese combate ya al fin podrían regresar al ryozanpaku pero antes Kenichi y Naoki prometieron luchar nuevamente cuando se encontrarán. Ya en el bosque caminando Goku no detectó ninguna presencia y le pidió a todos que se sujetarán de él para hacer la teletransportación ya que sintió el ki de Whis y quería entrenar lo antes posible así lograron llegar más rápido.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Los otros maestros estaban en la sala conversando con Whis cuando de la nada aparecieron todos.

\-- ¡Qué bueno es estar en casa fue un entrenamiento duro! -- decía Kenichi sentándose de golpe.

\-- Me alegro que estén de regreso, al parecer fue buena experiencia para, Kenichi -- aporta el venerable.

\-- Si, tuvo una buena experiencia -- reporta Akisame.

Después prepararon un poco de té para saber lo que el ángel le diría al pelinegro.

\-- Señor Whis me alegro que esté bien -- dice Goku.

\-- La verdad utilice más energía de lo que creía pero gracias a eso y un aparato que me dio Daishinkan pude llegar a tiempo -comentó el ángel guardián -- Espero que estes listo para el entrenamiento --

\-- Por supuesto que estoy listo hay que comenzar -- grito Goku muy alegre ya que por fin tendrá un buen oponente para entrenar.

\-- Espera un poco te quiero mostrar los lugares que puedo poner en la dimensión creada por mi báculo -- así Whis movió su báculo para que este haga una especie de holograma.

Los maestros se sorprendieron al ver eso. Goku reconoció esos lugares pero se sorprendió por eso ya que dichos lugares o dimensiones creadas por Whis son copias exactas de algunos escenarios en los que el pelinegro a tenido que pelear con formidables oponentes. Los escenarios son el planeta supremo, planeta de Bills, el infierno del mundo de dragon ball, la plataforma del torneo de poder, una ciudad al estilo de dragon ball, planeta namek donde tuvo que pelear con Freezer, la zona rocosa donde tuvo su primera pelea con Vegeta y por último la habitación del tiempo.

\-- ¿Pero señor Whis porque hizo eso? -- preguntó Goku.

\-- Pues porque cuando tengamos una visita no deseada tendrás que luchar en algún escenario de esos para evitar así daños a este planeta, también para evitar que llames la atención y puedas utilizar todo tu poder sin tener miedo a destruir este lugar -- respondía Whis mientras bebía té -- por la apariencia de los escenarios creí que te gustarían --

\-- ¡¡Whaoo!! maestro Whis es alguien increíble -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Ho, ho, ho, muchas gracias jovencito Kenichi -- respondía Whis.

\-- Gracias señor Whis los escenarios me gustan mucho ¿pero creía que nadie podría cruzar la barrera que tiene esta dimensión? -- comentaba Goku.

\-- No de forma voluntaria, en un tiempo de 10 segundos la barrera se debilita un poco y si alguien está en el túnel dimensional podría cruzar -- respondió Whis terminando su té -- pero si alguien viene tendrás que eliminarlo para evitar que lleve esa información porque sería peligroso --

Los maestros solo escuchan atentamente aunque están preocupados ya que alguien podría venir en cualquier momento, Kenichi al escuchar de que el pelinegro tendría que eliminar al invasor no se sintió bien pero comprendió que era necesario.

\-- Entiendo ¿Pero cuando sabremos que alguien cruzara a esta dimensión? ¿Además quienes serían? -- preguntó Goku.

\-- Lo sabremos cuando mi báculo reciba una señal así que antes de que llegue de lleno a esta dimensión, podría mandarlo directamente a cualquier escenario aunque el escenario sería de forma aleatoria -- respondió Whis -- por el momento solo vendría un oponente ellos son llamados los espías ya que van de planeta en planeta para reunir información y saber la fuerza que poseen, para después mandar a los soldados o un guerrero de élite --

\-- Eso es comprensible determinan que guerreros posee cada planeta para mandar al indicado -- exponía el venerable.

\-- Se podría decir que es lo mismo que hacía, Freezer -- dijo Goku.

\-- Pero debes tener cuidado alguno podría tener la misma apariencia de antiguos enemigos o amigos -- le advierte Whis -- Recuerda que les quitaron sus almas y solo quedo el cuerpo y podría ser poseído por los antiguos subordinados de Akusei Shisai --

\-- No se preocupe daré mi máximo esfuerzo -- decía Goku levantando un pulgar.

\-- Creo que podemos entrenar un poco preparate -- dijo Whis.

Pero en eso el báculo empezó a emitir la señal de emergencia la que indica que alguien cruzó la barrera esto alarmó a los presentes sobre todo a los maestros y los dos chicos.

\-- Eso fue rápido -- comentó Sakaki.

\-- Tienes razón se pondrá feo -- dijo Akisame.

\-- Yo ayudare a mi, Goku -- expuso Shigure alistando su katana.

\-- Espere señorita solo Goku se encargará esta vez ¡preparate! Ya lo mande a esa dimensión -- grito Whis.

El saiyajin asintió muy emocionado al fin después de un largo tiempo tendrá una buena pelea, los demás solo tragaron saliva en eso Miu y Shigure besaron al pelinegro para darle suerte aunque estén preocupadas deben ser fuertes. Whis les dijo que les enseñaría la pelea a una velocidad que puedan ver. Eso emocionó a los presentes porque podrán ver una pelea al estilo dragon ball.

 ** _Túnel dimensional minutos antes._**

Se podía ver a una persona de 2.20m de altura, su cuerpo era de una musculatura promedio, su cabello es de color negro, de piel bronceada, su ropa es igual a la que usa un samurai.

\-- Ya pude reunir la información de 5 dimensiones iré a dar mi reporte -- se decía ese sujeto.

Pero en eso su aparato de viaje dimensional captó una nueva dimensión que apareció de la nada asombrando a ese desconocido sujeto. Sin pensarlo dos veces cruzó para reunir información de esta nueva dimensión.

Al ver este lugar pudo observar que era una zona montañosa, en el cielo se observa un camino que tiene forma de serpiente, también hay un estanque sangriento, a lo lejos se puede ver una montaña de agujas.

\-- (Este lugar se me hace algo familiar) -- pensaba ese extraño sujeto pero vio como alguien apareció en ese lugar.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Goku entró al báculo de Whis preparado para lo que sea. Los demás solo observaban mediante el holograma a la espera de la pelea.

 ** _Escenario del inframundo._**

\-- ¿Quién eres? -- pregunta Goku con una mirada seria.

\-- Mi nombre es Kurayami, es un placer Goku --

\-- ¿Pero cómo sabés mi nombre? --

\-- Pues mi otra parte es uno de tus enemigos --

\-- ¿Otra parte? ¡Tch! ¡Deja de jugar y dime quien eres! -- réplica Goku.

\-- Primero intenta derrotarme aunque no creo que lo logres -- dijo Kurayami preparado para pelear aumentando su poder-- si Vegeta no te ayuda no tendrás oportunidad de ganarme.

\-- ¡No importa te derrotare! -- gritó Goku un poco asombrado por el poder del enemigo pero solo sonrió un poco para transformarse en el super saiyajin 2.

Ambos se vieron para volar a una gran velocidad tratando de dar el primer golpe, solo se escucha el estruendo a la hora de chocar sus puños, se podía observar las ondas de choques que hacía temblar el lugar.las piedras solo levitaban un poco mientras se creaban unos pequeños cráteres cuando los dos peleadores reaparecen a la vista de todos.

Goku le dio varias patadas a los costados que lo mandaron a volar hacia una montaña para teletransportarse delante del enemigo para rematarlo con un puñetazo directo al rostro que lo manda al suelo que al impactar crea otro cráter.

Kurayami se levanta solo con la ropa medio desgarrada mientras solo sonríe y se limpia la poca sangre de la boca, aumenta su velocidad para darle una patada en el rostro del saiyajin que sale disparado para después aparecer en el lugar que iba a impactar dándole una serie de 15 golpes en el cuerpo que lo hicieron volar por los aires para que Kurayami le tire unas ráfagas de ki, pero al momento de colisionar con el pelinegro este se defiende poniendo sus brazos en forma de X, al dispersarse el humo causado por las explosiones se podía ver a Goku con la ropa poco desgarrada y con medio raspones.

\-- Eres alguien fuerte me estoy emocionando -- decía Goku con una gran sonrisa.

\-- También eres un guerrero fuerte aunque tenía órdenes de no pelear contra ti el deseo de luchar fue más grande así que es momento de que te derrote -- exclamó Kurayami.

Aumentando esa aura de color negro con un tono violeta, que rápidamente voló hacia el pelinegro dándole un patada en el estómago, después un golpe en la mejilla, así juntado sus dos manos le pegó en la cabeza mandandolo directamente hacia el suelo para lanzarle más ráfagas de ki.

Goku se levantó un poco adolorido pero nada grave salió volando para estar frente al enemigo.

\-- ¿Porque no tenías órdenes de pelear contra mi? --

\-- Preguntas demasiado pero te responderé para que estés más concentrado en nuestra pelea -- responde Kurayami -- A decir verdad no tenía permitido todavía visitar las dimensiones, al menos hasta que pudiera controlar el nuevo poder obtenido, pero no me importó quería diversión --

\-- ¿Pero cuál es tu otra parte que dice conocerme? -- pregunta el pelinegro.

\-- Al parecer no te has enfrentado a él en esta línea de tiempo porque este lugar es exactamente igual -- respondió Kurayami --su nombre es Janemba --

\--¿Janemba? Nunca he peleado contra alguien que se llame así -- comenta Goku.

\-- Lo suponía, Janemba, es un ser de pura maldad y un gran poder maligno, aunque su alma fue absorbida sólo quedó su cuerpo -- respondió Kurayami -- yo necesitaba un cuerpo nuevo para seguir ya que el mio fue despedazado hace mucho tiempo en una guerra universal, así que me regalaron este cuerpo que al unirse con mi alma crea el cuerpo que tengo ahorita --

\-- No entiendo muy bien, pero por lo que dices eres alguien fuerte sigamos peleando --

\-- No lo entiendes en la línea de tiempo donde te enfrentastes contra, Janemba, el super saiyajin 3 no fue un reto--gritaba alocadamente Kurayami -- solo lo pudieron derrotar con la fusión, pues en esa línea alternativa Gohan derrota a Majin Boo por lo tanto Vegeta como tú no revivieron, pero ahora estás solo y ya nadie te ayudará --

\-- Ya lo veremos -- comenta Goku.

Nuevamente empezó el intercambio de golpes estando en el aire pero en esta ocasión eran más fuertes . Goku le pegó una patada en la espalda para después pegarle 5 golpes en el rostro y rematar con unas ráfagas de ki.

Ese sujeto solo tenía la ropa destrozada pero la sonrisa del rostro no se la puede quitar nadie, Kurayami le dio un golpe en la mejilla después en la quijada para mandarlo hacia el lago de sangre antes de llegar Goku logró detenerse.

\-- ¡¡Aaahh!! --

Fue el grito del guerrero saiyajin mientras todo el lugar empezó a temblar rayos caían a su alrededor y de un fuerte esplendor se reveló la forma del super saiyajin 3.

\-- Es hora de terminar con esta pelea -- dijo Goku con una mirada seria característica de la fase 3.

En un rápido movimiento el saiyajin estaba enfrente de Kurayami este no pudo hacer nada ante el nuevo poder de Goku solo recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, después una combinación de patadas y puñetazos a una gran velocidad, el enemigo no podía defenderse solo podía recibir todo ese daño.

\-- ¡Kamehameha! -- grito Goku lanzando su técnica favorita.

La gran explosión le pegó de lleno solo se escucha los gritos de dolor, al dispersarse ese ataque se puede ver a Kurayami tirado en el suelo con muchos daños a duras penas se podía poner de pie.

\--¡Tch, Maldición! Como me puede estar pasando esto, la única forma de ganar sería utilizando el poder de super Janemba -- comentó Kurayami.

\-- Entonces deberías ocuparlo, para que esta pelea sea más divertida -- recomendó Goku.

\-- No seas engreído ese poder aún no lo puedo controlar, pierdo el razonamiento pero ya no importa prepárate voy a derrotarte -- comentó Kurayami.

Expulsando una gran cantidad de ki todo el lugar empezó a temblar. Después solo se pudo ver a un ser algo diabólico debido a que posee cuernos y tiene una mirada maligna.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos estaban sin poder hablar nunca habían visto algo similar una pelea fuera de su imaginación.

\-- Esto es sorprendente, por esta clase de batallas tiene que pasar el joven, Goku -- decía el venerable.

\-- No me quisiera imaginar pelear contra, Goku con ese estado, su poder es inalcanzable para nosotros -- comenta Akisame.

\-- Apa apa es un chico increíble -- gritaba Apachai.

\-- Pero su oponente es algo fuera de lo común -- aporta Sakaki.

\-- Ahorita pelearán con más poder, espero que, Goku, gane esta pelea -- decía Ma Kensei.

\-- ¡Nuestro Goku va a ganar! -- expresaron las chicas.

Kenichi solo estaba pálido y con mucho miedo al ver a ese extraño sujeto que está enfrentando Goku.

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**.

Goku estaba sorprendido por el aspecto del ahora Janemba. Éste usó la teletransportación bunkai desapareciendo en cuadritos que tomó por sorpresa al saiyajin que recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que salió volando a la dirección del lago de sangre pero Janemba hizo su golpe de ilusión que abría portales para darle una patada en el estómago del guerrero que solo escupió sangre. Pero Goku le tiró una ráfaga de ki pero fue en vano este la esquiva, para pegarle a la izquierda y derecha del rostro.

Goku solo recibía esa gran daño ya que Janemba le pegaba y hacía uso de su técnica de ilusión, el guerrero solo rebota de un lugar a otro. En eso el ser diabólico sacó una espada que hacía ataques similares a su golpe de ilusión, a una gran velocidad intenta corta al saiyajin este solo los esquiva con dificultad cuando esquiva el último Janemba realiza un potente disparo de su boca dándole de lleno al saiyajin rompiendo una gran parte de su traje de pelea sólo quedando con su camiseta azul y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo y rostro.

\--¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! -- era lo único que decía Janemba.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

\-- ¡No puede ser! -- decía Kenichi asombrado por ver el daño que tenía el saiyajin.

Todos estaban preocupados por el pelinegro, los maestros solo se sentían impotentes por no poder ayudar a su amigo, las chicas solo estaban con una cara de preocupación y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\-- ¡Por favor! Maestro Whis lléveme a ese lugar tengo que ayudar a mi amigo -- gritaba Kenichi.

\-- No seas impulsivo joven discípulo no podrías ser de ayuda -- decía Akisame -- también nosotros nos sentimos inútiles al no poder ayudarlo --

\-- No se preocupen, Goku solo se está quitando el deseo de pelear ese no es todo su poder -- decía tranquilamente Whis -- ¿Qué no les mencionó sus otras transformaciones? --

\-- Es cierto él dijo algo de super saiyajin dios -- comenta el venerable.

\-- Tiene razón, se nos olvidó ese gran detalle seguro que está alargando esta pelea ya que aquí nadie le hace sacar ese estrés -- aporta Sakaki.

Al ver el holograma vieron a un Goku diferente un poco más delgado con una cabellera de color rojo púrpura y sus ojos del mismo color su aura explosiva es de color naranja rojizo, con aspecto en llamas de coloración amarillo nápoles oscuro. Los maestros y Kenichi estaban con la boca hasta el suelo por ver esa apariencia diferente pero muy sorprendente para ellos. Las chicas solo se sonrojaron al verlo de esa forma.

 ** _Lugar de la pelea unos minutos antes._**

Janemba solo estiró su brazo para sujetar el rostro del guerrero que lo manda hacia la montaña de agujas, golpean con mucha rudeza las agujas después lo suelta para lanzar otro potente rayo de su boca. Goku solo grito para despejar la zona de las agujas al hacerlo perdió su transformación después de recibir ese poderoso ataque.

\-- je, je, je eres alguien fuerte debo admitirlo, pero es hora de terminar con esto, fue divertido pelear -- dijo el saiyajin.

El cuerpo del saiyajin se empezó a elevar por el aire para después iluminar todo el lugar. Al disiparse la luz se pudo ver a Goku con su transformacion del super saiyajin dios. Al bajar al suelo se puso en guardia para terminar este combate de una sola vez, Janemba ni se inmuta y se acerca al saiyajin dios.

El demonio trata de golpear al saiyajin pero este esquiva todos esos golpes con mayor facilidad.

Ahora Goku ataca a Janemba dándole una doble patada y teletransportarse a su espalda para darle un golpe con ambas manos para mandarlo a volar, y luego lanzar un Kamehameha que lo estrelló directo al suelo creando un enorme cráter al quitarse el humo se pudo ver a Kurayami con serias heridas y varios huesos rotos.

\-- En serio eres alguien increíble -- decía Kurayami todo mal herido y jadeando por el cansancio -- por eso el nuevo gobernador de los universos a puesto los ojos sobre ti --

\-- ¡Dime que sabes acerca de eso! -- le pregunto Goku volviendo a su estado base.

\-- Lo único que debes saber es que posiblemente venga más espías a esta dimensión -- fue lo último que dijo Kurayami porque su cuerpo se empezó agrietar para después solo explotar.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Whis sacó a Goku de ese lugar apareciendo en medio de todos que simplemente aplaudieron al ver a un gran guerrero de su categoría. Las chicas se lanzaron contra el pelinegro que de la fuerza lo derriban, y estás empezaron a besarlo mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas.

\-- ¡Auch! -- fue lo que dijo Goku ya que su cuerpo está maltratado.

\--¡Los sentimos! No queriamos lastimarte -- dijeron a coro las chicas que no pudieron aguantar las ganas.

\-- No se preocupen chicas solo necesito una semilla del ermitaño o que el señor Whis me cure -- comentó el saiyajin.

\-- Ho, ho, ho no hay problema yo te ayudo -- dijo Whis moviendo su báculo para curar las heridas de Goku y de paso reparar su traje de pelea.

\--¡¡Eres alguien increíble, Goku!! -- grito Kenichi.

\-- Felicidades joven,Goku, demostró unas grandes habilidades inalcanzables para nosotros -- comentó el venerable

\-- Apa apa yo quiero volar y hacer esas esferas de energía -- decía Apachai muy emocionado.

\-- Pronto lo van a lograr cuando terminen de dominar la gravedad por 20 y puedan hacer esferas de ki les enseñaré a volar -- respondió Goku.

\-- Eso será un entrenamiento difícil -- aportar Sakaki -- ¿pero porque el cuerpo de ese sujeto explotó de esa forma? --

\-- Pues el mismo lo dijo, ya que no podía dominar ese poder por completo y todavía su alma no se había unido del todo -- respondió Whis.

Así terminando ese combate del pelinegro ya todos podían descansar un poco mientras se llega la noche y poder cenar entre familia ya que los que habitan en el ryozanpaku se consideran así.

Pasó una semana desde ese combate del pelinegro los maestros empezaban a dominar la gravedad por 20 pronto aprenderán a lanzar energía, sorprendentemente Miu también está entrenando más fuerte de lo normal ya que no quería que la maestra Shigure la deje atrás. El entrenamiento de Kenichi fue un poco más duro como de costumbre los maestros se desquitan con el pobre discípulo el sufrimiento que pasan con el pelinegro, aunque Goku también estaba entrenando pero a diferencia de los otros el lo disfruta al máximo, pero los maestros y los chicos casi se desmayan por el entrenamiento que le ponía Whis tenía que usar un traje muy pesado el mismo que utilizó para entrenar junto a Vegeta en el planeta de Bills. Pero esta semana también tenía más sorpresas por fin vieron las dos transformaciones, la del super saiyajin dios y el super saiyajin azul las chicas al ver ese estado más de cerca solo tuvieron una hemorragia nasal por lo guapo que se veía el saiyajin para ellas.

Whis todavía le dijo que no mostrará el migatte no gokui porque necesitaba pulirlo más para evitar los efectos secundarios porque hasta el momento sólo puede mantenerlo por 30 minutos sin que le cause daños.

También el saiyajin conoció a la hermana de Kenichi una vez que ella fue a jugar con Apachai y la maestra Shigure así uniéndose al juego también. Para finalizar Nijima los siguió hasta el ryozanpaku pero se llevó un gran susto al ver a los maestros de sus dos comandantes pensó que eran espíritus del más allá. Cuando los encontró solo les daba información de los otro puños de ragnarok ya que hizo circular la noticia de que Goku venció a dos puño el solo y dando fin a la compañía de Kisara.

Ya esa semana pasó todo parecía tranquilo al menos en su totalidad ya que tanto Goku y Kenichi se dieron cuenta del comportamiento extraño del maestro Ma Kensei después de que Kenichi le comentó acerca si conocía a un tal Ma Sougetsu. Goku ya sabía de eso pero él pensó que no era el indicado para contarle a Kenichi.

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo perdon por si salió demasiado largo, en el próximo Goku conocera a Renkka ¿que relación tendrá con el guerrero saiyajin? Después lo sabremos._**

 ** _El reversi, Othello o Yang es un juego entre dos personas, que comparten 64 fichas iguales, de caras distintas, que se van colocando por turnos en un tablero dividido en 64 escaques._**

 ** _Tengu ("perro celestial") es un tipo de criatura perteneciente al folclore religioso japonés . Es considerado un tipo de dios sintoísta (kami) o yōkai (criatura sobrenatural)_**.

 ** _Kurayami es oscuridad según el traductor de Google._**


	12. capítulo 12

**Hola amigos perdón por tardar un poco en actualizar tuve pequeños inconvenientes pero aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia.**

 **¡Gracias por su gran apoyo! En serio estoy agradecido.**

 **Arturocedillo000:** _me alegro que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Un gran saludo para ti!!_

 **Guest. :** _honestamente amigo mi conocimiento de saint seiya es prácticamente nulo, nunca lo termine de ver xD pero esta en mis planes de terminar de ver cuando lo haga ya vere si hago un crossover._

 **Sobre las transformaciones después veré.**

 _ **UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TODOS.**_

 **Renuncia de derechos todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores:**

 ** _Dragon Ball Super -- akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._**

 ** _Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi -- Syun Matsuena adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._**

 ** _Capítulo 12: Nueva Amiga_**.

Eran las 8:00 PM ya todos habían cenado, las hermosas chicas se estaban bañando en las aguas termales acompañadas de Touchumaru ellas querían que el saiyajin las acompañará pero Goku estaba entrenando como de costumbre a un ritmo muy pesado para todos los habitantes del ryozanpaku que no dejaban de sorprenderse por el gran humor del pelinegro a la hora de hacer su entrenamiento. Whis también aprovechaba para hacerse más fuerte ya que será necesario para el futuro.

En eso Kenichi iba para su habitación pero se quedó congelado por ver al maestro Ma Kensei ya que esta es la hora que las chicas toman un baño.

\-- ¿Po.. Porque está aquí maestros Ma Kensei? -- dijo Kenichi asombrado.

\-- ¿Porque tanto alboroto? -- decía Ma Kensei sentado en el suelo de madera leyendo una revista.

\--Porque siempre que las chicas se bañan es seguro que va a echar un ojo y siempre tiene una gran pelea con la maestra Shigure -- respondió Kenichi alarmado -- ¿Me pregunto eres un impostor? --

\-- ¿Fue eso una broma? -- expuso Ma Kensei -- Nada de eso todo está normal --

\--Dejando de lado las bromas, debe ser un día oscuro o algo -- réplica Kenichi sentándose a un lado del maestro -- El libro está al revés --

\-- Ah? Umm cuando leo así, incluso una revista porno es porque está aburrida -- explicó el maestro de China estando algo nervioso --¡¡No se encuentra algo nuevo!! --

Asi dejando esa conversación hasta ahí pero el joven discípulo aún estaba preocupado por el extraño comportamiento del maestro de todas las artes marciales chinas.

Goku ya había terminado su entrenamiento estaba listo para tomar un gran baño para ir a descansar.

\-- Señor Whis ya termine -- dijo Goku un poco cansado.

\-- Está bien, Goku, descansa mañana seguirá el entrenamiento mental -- comentó el ángel.

\-- Señor Whis ¿cuando cree que alguien más crucé a esta dimensión? --

\-- Por el momento no sabría darte una información acertada, pero recuerda, Kurayami, dijo que todavía no tenía órdenes de viajar a las dimensiones -- respondió Whis -- De seguro no habrá actividad durante un buen tiempo --

\--¡En serio! Ni modo creí que pronto podría volver a pelear con alguien fuerte -- dice Goku un poco cabizbajo.

\-- Nunca cambiaras cierto? -- dijo Whis con una grata sonrisa -- por el momento disfruta de este lugar y aprende lo necesario, además tienes que encargarte de unas organizaciones de delincuentes ¿como se llamaban?--

\--Bueno en eso tiene razón debo protegerlos en especial a las chicas -- comentó Goku -- esas organizaciones si no mal recuerdo se llaman Ragnarok, Yomi, Yami algo así, podría acabar con ellos en seguida pero no sería divertido --

\-- Solo de muéstrales que es ser un verdadero artista marcial -- expuso Whis -- al parecer esas señoritas se sienten atraídas por ti --

\-- Se los demostrare, umm no entiendo muy bien pero me agrada estar con ellas por eso debo volverme más fuerte -- dijo Goku.

Terminando su entrenamiento el saiyajin solo se fue a dar una buena ducha Whis solo se quedo descansando.

Kenichi solo estaba en su cuarto pensando acerca de el extraño comportamiento del maestro Ma Kensei, decidió bajar para preguntarle a sus demás maestros para así poder estar tranquilo. Pudo observar que en la sala estaba el maestro de karate junto con Apachai. Preguntándole a Sakaki si sabía algo.

\-- ¿Qué, Ma, luce extraño? -- dijo Sakaki teniendo un plato lleno de papitas y con una lata con sake.

\--Parece de esa forma, desde que le dije esa historia, ha estado actuando extraño -- le comento Kenichi.

\-- ¿Porque dices "esa historia"? -- pregunta Sakaki -- Apachai no te comas mis papas --

El maestro del muay thai solo aprovecha para comerse las papas de Sakaki.

\--Durante la pelea que tuve con, Tanimoto, me pregunto si mi maestro se llamaba Ma Sougetsu -- réplica Kenichi con un dedo en la barbilla tratando de saber.

\--¡Qué, Ma, Sougetsu! -- grito Sakaki.

\-- ¡Si eso que pasa! -- expuso el discípulo.

\-- No es nada olvidado -- recomendó Sakaki dándole todas sus papistas al maestro del muay thai.

\-- Vamos no sean así conmigo necesito saber estoy preocupado -- expresó Kenichi.

\-- Gracias discípulo por tu preocupación -- comentó Ma Kensei llegando a la sala -- Ma Sougetsu es mi hermano mayor --

\-- ¡Que su hermano! -- grita Kenichi.

\-- Así es, tengo que ir a un lugar para saber su ubicación, es alguien muy peligroso por la información obtenida a venido a Japón -- respondió Ma Kensei -- mi deber es detenerlo --

El maestro se marcha de ahí cargando algún tipo de equipaje. Kenichi quería ir pero no lo dejaron porque sería peligroso, en eso el resto del ryozanpaku llegó para darse cuenta que el maestro Ma Kensei se fue a buscar a su hermano todos sabían que era algo que solo él debía resolver. Bueno excepto una persona el saiyajin salió en busca del maestro ya que tenía curiosidad de conocer a su hermano y saber si podía tener una pelea con él.

Los maestros solo suspiran por el comportamiento del saiyajin en eso Whis les dijo si querían ver parte de la vida de Goku en su mundo junto con sus peleas, esto sorprendió y alegró a las chicas ya que querían conocer más de su interés amoroso pero no sabían cómo el maestro de Goku les mostrará algo así, olvidando las habilidades de este.

Whis solo les enseñaría como lo hizo con Bills, cuando despertó de su sueño al mostrarles un pequeño holograma donde podrán ver la vida del pelinegro desde su llegada a la tierra aunque les advirtió que verán peleas a muerte y podría traumarlos, todos estaban de acuerdo nadie quería perderse esto. Pero las chicas solo le pidieron tiempo al ángel para ir a preparar unas bebidas y palomitas a todos les salió una gota de sudor, bueno aunque no era mala idea porque sería como una película o documental del saiyajin en su dimensión.

 ** _Yokohama._**

El maestro calvo iba caminando entre la multitud, tomando rumbo hacia un restaurante para obtener información pero en eso alguien le tocó el hombro. Al girarse pudo ver al chico de pelos alborotados sonriendo como de costumbre.

\--¿Pero joven, Goku, que hace aquí? -- preguntó Ma Kensei.

\--Quería conocer a su hermano y tal vez podría pelear contra él -- respondió Goku.

\-- Mmm no lo sé es algo que solo yo debería hacer -- respondió Ma Kensei.

\-- Por favor, por favor, -- suplica Goku.

\-- No entiendo porque quieres pelear contra él tú eres muy fuerte --

\-- Eso no importa solo me gusta ver a unos buenos peleadores y poder enfrentarlos es algo divertido --

\-- Ya veo eres alguien muy adicto a las peleas, es sorprendente, esta bien si lo encuentras antes que yo pelearas contra él --

\-- ¡De acuerdo! -- grito Goku muy alegre aunque se le había olvidado el detalle que no sabe cómo es físicamente.

Ma Kensei solo se alegra de ver esa actitud del "joven" guerrero saiyajin, aunque también se dio cuenta por lo feliz que estaba se le olvidó preguntarle cómo era Sougetsu físicamente. Aún así siguieron su camino entre la multitud.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos estaban reunidos ya en la sala a la espera de que las chicas terminen de preparar las bebidas y las palomitas. Kenichi solo está algo nervioso pero aún así no negaría que tenía curiosidad de ver un poco de la vida de su amigo.

\-- ¡Ya están lista las bebidas y las palomitas! -- gritaron a coro las chicas.

\-- Bueno ya estamos listos señor, Whis, -- comentó el venerable impaciente por ver los oponentes del saiyajin.

\-- Está bien es hora -- fue lo único que dijo el ángel.

Empezando el holograma, todos vieron como la nave de Goku aterrizó en la tierra y fue encontrada por un anciano de nombre Son Gohan, éste al ver a ese niño con cola decidió adoptarlo como su nieto. Se pudo ver que desde un principio su comportamiento era muy agresivo por su naturaleza saiyajin. Esto no sorprendió mucho a los presentes ya que el pelinegro les comentó que esa era su actitud antes.

Después cuando el anciano y el pequeño niño andaban paseando, el pequeño se cayó de una manera muy fuerte, dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza el anciano corrió rápidamente para auxiliarlo. Pasó varios días inconsciente y se podía notar la angustia del pobre anciano.

Cuando al fin el pequeño saiyajin despertó se pudo notar el gran cambio en su personalidad volviéndose más amable. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y sucedió algo inevitable el pequeño niño de pelos alborotados observa la luna llena y pasó un suceso que sorprendió a las personas que veían la vida del saiyajin. Al verlo convertirse en un simio gigante y como este no tenía razonamiento alguno y destruye todo lo que está a su alrededor para mala fortuna ese simio gigante asesino al abuelo de Goku. Todos quedaron impactados aunque el saiyajin ya les había contado acerca de ese suceso, verlo con sus propios ojos era algo diferente.

 ** _Restaurante chino, ira imperial._**

\-- ¡Qué bien vamos a comer! -- grito Goku muy alegre por ver un buen restaurante.

Ma kensei solo podía sonreír por la actitud tan despreocupada del saiyajin, ambos entraron a dicho lugar, un anciano se presentó ante ellos era algo parecido al maestro Ma Kensei, tiene abundante cabello a los lados, a la vez que tiene un bigote y barba, sus cejas son bastante pobladas a la vez que son grises a diferencia de su cabello. Parece estar en buena forma a pesar de su edad,lleva ropa típica de su país junto con un par de anteojos.

\-- Oh, decidiste que era tiempo de venir -- dijo ese anciano.

\-- Me he descuidado en visitarte tío, Hakubi, -- comentó Kensei.

\-- ¿Quién es ese viejo calvo? -- pregunta Goku.

\-- Es el hombre con más conocimientos en chinatown, su sobrenombre es "Hakubi" y su verdadero nombre es, Ma Ryo, -- responde Kensei con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, iba a regañar al azabache pero le tenía mucho respeto y un poco de miedo -- También es mi tío --

\-- Hola soy Son Goku pero puede llamarme solo Goku -- se presenta el saiyajin.

\-- Es todo un placer jovencito -- dice Hakubi -- ( no tiene consideración me dijo calvo) pensó el pobre anciano.

Ya después de las presentaciones Hakubi los llevó hacia una mesa para disfrutar de un enorme banquete obviamente Kensei le advirtió o más bien le sugerio a su tío que preparara una gran cantidad de comida sabiendo que el saiyajin tiene un enorme estómago.

\-- ¡Woah! Es un gran festín -- grito Goku muy alegre -- Eres un buen hombre disculpame por decirte calvo --

\-- Bueno, bueno no importa a comer -- sugirió Hakubi.

Este se sorprende por a la velocidad que puede comer el pelinegro, pero después se puso a conversar con Ma Kensei. Goku solo guarda silencio mientras disfruta de algo espectacular.

\-- Bueno, Kensei, puedo pensar en dos razones, por las cuales has venido -- expone Hakubi -- ¿venistes por Sougetsu? --

\-- Si de verdad que ha venido a Japón debo verlo -- respondió Kensei.

¿Es sabio de tu parte? Hay una alta posibilidad de que no puedas liberarte con solo visitarlo, según los rumores está trabajando para la mafia o algo así -- comentó Hakubi.

\--¿ Estás preocupado solo por tu hermano? -- grito una chica desde una parte alta del restaurante lanzándose de lleno contra el maestro.

\-- Bueno, había otra razón que pensé, acerca de porqué habrías venido -- dijo Hakubi.

\--¡Ha! -- grito la chica rompiendo la mesa donde estaban los viejos calvos conversando por buena suerte el pelinegro está en otra mesa de lo contrario seguro que se hubiera molestado si alguien le arruina su comida.

\-- No se quien eres o de donde vienes pero tienes buenos músculos -- dijo Kensei con sus ojos cerrados por alguna extraña razón se le olvidó percibir su ki -- Sin embargo nunca me patearas ni en mil años --

Pero al abrir sus ojos se llevó una gran sorpresa, sudando a mares y con algo de miedo. El saiyajin ya había terminado de comer un gran banquete al ver donde estaba el maestro pudo ver a una chica que usa dos aretes redondos con mechas paradas de cabello, posee un cuerpo voluptuoso, estaba usando una ropa representativa de China, también adorna su cabello con 2 cascabeles a estilo de sujetadores que resaltan unas características de gato.

\--¿estás sorprendido de ver a tu hija? ¡Papá! -- dijo la chica.

\--¿Quién es ella? -- le preguntó Goku llegando donde estaban.

\-- su nombre es Ma Renka mi hija -- responde Kensei al pelinegro.

\-- Vaya eso no lo esperaba -- dijo Goku (por eso el ki de esa chica es parecido).

\-- En el continente chino él tiene una esposa y dos hijos más -- aporta Hakubi.

\-- ¡¡Vas a ir a casa conmigo hoy mismo papá!! -- grito Renka.

Lanzando una cuerda hacia su padre que le atrapó un brazo. Hakubi solo pensaba que su sobrino estaba en serios problemas, por otro lado el pelinegro solo miraba sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Asi padre e hija empezaron a forcejear uno tratando de escapar y otra queriendo capturarlo.

\-- ¡Aceptalo, sucio viejo! -- grito Renka haciendo más fuerza.

\-- ¡Ríndete! -- exclamó Kensei rompiendo la cuerda.

Renka solo se cayó eso fue aprovechado por el maestro pervertido y salió huyendo del lugar dejan al pobre saiyajin a su suerte.

En seguida la chica salió corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su padre en eso el saiyajin salió detrás de ella porque al parecer el maestro oculto su ki para evitar ser detectado. En eso Renka se fijó que el saiyajin venía detrás, por lo sucedido no se presentó con él.

\-- ¿Quien eres? -- pregunta Renka.

\-- Hola soy Son Goku pero solo dime Goku --

\-- ¿Sabes a dónde fue mi papá? --

\-- Hug? No lose solo te seguí cuando empezaste a correr, tú sabes de algún lugar cierto --

\-- ¡¡Si conociera un lugar, no te estaría preguntando !! -- grito Renka mientras sus dos mechas de cabello se movían de arriba hacia abajo eso provoca el sonido de sus dos adornos -- ¿hablando de eso porque estás con papá? --

\-- Se podría decir que soy su discípulo -- respondió Goku.

Renka solo lo vio más detenidamente a decir verdad no se había fijado que llevaba una ropa extraña de color naranja pero hacía resaltar su gran musculatura, solo le salió un pequeño rubor en sus dos mejillas al ver lo guapo que era.

Pero sacudió su cabeza ya que por esos pensamientos se le había olvidado lo que realmente quería hacer. Sin previo aviso atacó al saiyajin pero para su sorpresa solo los esquivo sin ningún problema.

\--¿Pero por qué me atacas de repente? -- preguntó Goku.

\-- Solo quería comprobar tu fuerza -- dijo Renka (vaya es fuerte).

\-- je, je,je, esta bien no hay problema --

En eso que iban caminando un hombre que estaba dentro de un restaurante salió disparado rompiendo una de las ventanas. Después del mismo restaurante salieron dos hombres una alto con un buen físico que media unas 2.30m solo llevaba una gran trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, el otro sujeto era más bajo solo iba fumando un poco.

\-- ¿Qué fue eso? -- dijo el pelinegro.

\-- Es la mafia china, últimamente la peor clase de gente, ha estado llegando del continente y dividiéndose en esta área -- respondió Renka.

Los dos sujetos estaban golpeando al que parece el dueño de dicho local ya que éste no les quería pagar la extorsión que estos hacían.

Eso molestó mucho al saiyajin, Renka iba a intervenir pero Goku a una gran velocidad rescato al otro hombre y golpeó muy fuerte al sujeto alto quedando este último inconsciente.

La hija del maestro Kensei se quedó con la boca abierta por la velocidad a la que se movió el saiyajin, el otro mafioso se asustó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejó fuera de combate a su compañero, en eso Goku se acercó para darle su merecido pero Renka intervenido diciéndole que necesitaba interrogarlo. Pero a la mismo tiempo la chica empezó a golpear a diestra y siniestra al otro sujeto, esto sorprendió un poco al saiyajin al ver lo violenta que puede ser.

\-- Ustedes mocosos -- dijo el sujeto que fue golpeado por la chica -- No piensen que esto ha terminado, la mafia tiene mucha influencia, con solo decirle al maestro Ma Sougetsu --

\-- ¡¡Hey!! ¿Dónde está Ma Sougetsu? -- gritó Renka sujetando del cuello de la camisa al sujeto.

\-- Espera un momento que no estamos buscando al maestro Ma Kensei -- decía Goku algo confundido.

\-- ¡Tonto! Papá está buscando a Sougetsu llegaremos primero y esperaremos por él -- comentó Renka.

\-- ¡Es cierto! Se me olvidó preguntar sobre la apariencia de Ma Sougetsu --

\-- ¿Para qué quieres saber la apariencia del maestro Ma Sougetsu? -- pregunta Renka.

\-- Porque tu papá me prometió que me dejaría pelear contra él si lo encuentro primero -- expuso Goku muy alegre.

\--(debe estar loco, pelear contra un maestro siendo aún un discípulo) -- pensó Renka.

Así terminando de torturar al sujeto les dio la información necesaria para poder encontrar al hermano del maestro Kensei esto alegró al saiyajin.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Ya había pasado la trágica muerte del abuelito Gohan, el tiempo pasó y Goku tuvo que aprender a vivir solo en las montañas, pero un día conoció a una persona que le cambiará la vida, al conocerla se asustó pensó que era una bruja por utilizar artefactos que le pelinegro desconocía, pero al escuchar el nombre de esa persona no pudo contener su risa, burlándose que se llamara como una ropa interior. Su nombre era Bulma, esto hizo reír a los que disfrutaban ver la vida de su amigo. También ahí empezó la búsqueda de las dragon ball, viendo detalladamente el inicio de la aventura, pero más fue su sorpresa porque ver la inocencia del saiyajin porque éste les tocaba sus parte "nobles" a las personas para averiguar si eran hombre o mujer, nadie podía creer que el niño podría llegar actuar así.

El documental siguió mostrando cómo fue conociendo a sus grandes amigos y como Goku nuevamente se transforma en un mono gigante, cuando se encontraron con la banda de Pilaf estos los encerraron en una especie de domo, con un techado de vidrio muy resistente pudo ver la luna llena nuevamente y fue así como se pudo transformar en ozaru ante la mirada de miedo de sus nuevos amigos hasta que finalmente pudieron cortarle la cola y pasar ese gran susto. Después de eso Goku se fue a visitar al maestro Roshi ya que prometió que lo entrenaría, el venerable se interesó en ese otro anciano ya que el igual a que él sin importar la edad eran buenos maestros de artes marciales.

Siguieron viendo el entrenamiento que hacía el pequeño guerrero junto a otro pequeño calvo que después se convertiría en su mejor amigo. También pasó lo del torneo de artes marciales sorprendiendo a los maestros ya que Roshi destruyo la luna para evitar que Goku se volviera a transformar en un mono gigante, después la destrucción de la patrulla roja, Kenichi se quedó con la boca abierta no podía creer que Goku a esa edad pudiera derrotar un gran ejército. Pero se sintieron un poco triste y las chicas sollozaron un poco al ver el reencuentro de Goku y su abuelito fue algo muy conmovedor.

Llegando al fin a la liberación de piccolo daimao fue una gran pelea a muerte pero gracias al esfuerzo del saiyajin pudo derrotarlo. Después su entrenamiento con Kami sama este sorprendido a todos por la forma que tenía el dios de esa tierra.

En fin otro torneo daba inicio pero no cualquiera ahí estaba el hijo de piccolo daimao, fue una gran pelea pero finalmente Goku salió victorioso, todos pudieron ver la bondad de este al darle una semilla del ermitaño para que se recupere. El holograma finalizó en esa parte.

\-- Creo que por el momento hasta aquí les mostraré, ya es tarde -- dijo Whis -- ¿Qué les pareció esa parte de la vida de Goku? --

\-- Es impresionante, desde muy pequeño siempre ha sido una gran persona -- aporta Akisame.

\-- A demostrado valentina pero sobre todo el gran aprecio que le tiene a sus amigos, por eso siempre se vuelve más fuerte -- comenta Sakaki.

\--Debo admitir esas peleas fueron increíbles - - decía el venerable -- sobre todo la de Piccolo vs Goku --

\-- Mi cariño siempre nos protegerá -- decía Shigure.

\-- Es verdad él siempre estará ahí para nosotros -- aporta Miu.

\-- Debo entrenar para hacerme más fuerte yo también protegeré a mis amigos -- decía un alegre Kenichi.

\-- ¡Gracias maestro Whis! -- dijeron a coro.

\-- De nada eso solo es la punta del iceberg -- decía Whis -- después de aquí vienen los retos más grandes que ha enfrentado.

Todos asintieron saben muy bien que falta más por conocer del pelinegro, estaban preparados para ver sus más grandes peleas.

 ** _Algún edificio en Yohohama._**

Goku junto a Renka llegaron al edificio donde supuestamente estaba Sougetsu, entraron a un elevador durante el camino hacia el 3 piso Renka derrotó a varios miembros de la mafia y Goku solo sonrió al ver esto al parecer esa parte de esa hermosa chica le llamó un poco la atención.

\-- Tienes habilidades interesantes -- dijo Goku sonriente como de costumbre.

\-- Gra.. Gracias -- comenta Renka.

Mientras siguieron caminando, adelante de ellos se encuentran una oficina donde está Sougetsu que es un hombre bastante alto y musculoso, con una abundante barba y bigote, el cabello es ligeramente largo.

En eso Goku se detiene junto Renka al sentir esa energía hostil, el pelinegro sujeto a la hija de Kensei porque de la nada alguien salió de la pared rompiéndola al instante, junto con el cuerpo todo maltrato de algún miembro de esa mafia.

\-- Pensé que sentí la presencia de Kensei -- dijo el grandulón -- Pero de algún modo me confundí con alguien más --

\-- ¡Ma Sougetsu! -- gritó Renka poniéndose en pose de pelea -- Desgracia de la familia toma esto --

\--!!Espera Renka!! -- dijo Goku.

Pero fue inútil Renka se lanzó de lleno tratando de darle una patada, Sougetsu fácilmente la esquiva para poner su mano en el estómago de la chica contraminandola con la pared haciendo que escupa sangre.

\-- ¡Déjala es parte de tu familia! -- grito Goku enojado.

\-- Yo sólo ataco cuando alguien me ataca -- dijo Sougetsu con una sonrisa -- Con lo que a mí respecta no tengo parientes --

Goku estaba listo para darle una lección a ese sujeto, cuando las ventanas de ese edificio se quebraron revelando la llegada de Ma Kensei, eso hizo que soltara a la chica y rápidamente Goku fue para auxiliarla.

\-- Pensé que ya estabas aquí --dijo Sougetsu.

\-- Hermano al parecer sigues viviendo así -- comenta Ma Kensei.

\-- Finalmente podre resolver asuntos contigo -- expuso Sougetsu.

\-- ¡¡Esperen!! Maestro, Ma Kensei déjeme pelear contra él -- dice Goku algo molesto por la forma que en que golpeó a su nuevo amiga, a pesar de no conocerla mucho ya la considera así -- Además yo lo encontré primero recuerde lo que acordamos --

\--¡Tonto! Todavía no puedes enfrentar a un maestro apenas eres un discípulo -- dijo Renka que estaba en los brazos del saiyajin.

\-- No te preocupes por eso, haré que pague por el daño que te hizo -- comenta Goku poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de la hermosa chica -- No perdonó a las personas que le hacen daño a mis amigos --

Esto hizo sonrojar un poco a la adolescente no negaba que la sonrisa de ese chico de cabello raro era cautivadora.

\-- Al parecer tu discípulo dice tonterías -- aporta Sougetsu con una sonrisa arrogante -- Aun sigues perdiendo tu tiempo con personas inútiles --

\-- Pues no deberías subestimar ese chico es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas -- aportar Kensei -- Como pensé no puedes regresar al camino correcto hermano, esta bien, Goku puedes pelear contra él --

\-- ¡Papá debes estar loco! No puedes arriesgar a tu propio discípulo -- gritar alarmada Renka.

\-- Deberías hacerle caso a tu hija, pero si tanto insistes mataré a tu discípulo y después me encargaré de ti -- dice Sougetsu.

\-- Te repito no lo subestimes -- exclamó Kensei.

\-- No me importa que seas hermano del maestro, Ma Kensei no te perdonaré por lastimarla -- dijo Goku optando su estilo de la tortuga.

Tanto Sougetsu y Renka se exaltaron por no saber nada acerca de ese estilo era la primera vez que veían algo así. Kensei se acerca donde su hija para apreciar la pelea que se avecina.

\--¡Papá! ¿Quién es exactamente, Goku? Ese estilo es diferente -- dice Renka.

\-- Se puede decir que, Goku es el discípulo mas fuerte de todos -- comenta Kensei con calma -- Su estilo es único --

\-- No creas que solo por tener tu propio estilo derrotarás a un maestro -- dijo Sougetsu listo para darle una lección al joven de cabello raro.

\-- Deja de hablar y pelea de una buena vez -- comenta Goku.

Esto fastidio al grandulón y se lanzó para golpear al saiyajin, Renka solo cerró los ojos no quería ver a su nuevo amigo ser golpeado por su tío, pero al abrir sus ojos se quedó con la boca abierta, pues el pelinegro detuvo el puñetazo de Sougetsu con solo un dedo.

\-- Vamos espero más de alguien que dice ser un maestro -- decía Goku burlándose un poco ya que lo pensaba humillar por golpear a Renka.

\--¡¡Cállate!! Tu solo eres un pequeño niño, solo te estaba probando -- dijo Sougetsu pero por dentro se sorprendió.

En eso Sougetsu le dio dos puñetazo y tres patadas pero fue en vano no podía pegarle el saiyajin solo esquiva todos sus intentos, el grandulón muy enojado tiró un fuerte golpe con su mano derecha pero el resultado fue el mismo el pelinegro solo se hizo a un lado para evitar ese golpe que hizo unas grietas en la pared.

\-- Es increíble no puedo creer que pueda darle pelea a alguien que está en el nivel super maestro -- decía Renka muy sorprendida.

\-- Eso no es nada hija, él está en un nivel diferente, porque solo esta jugando con, Sougetsu -- aporta Kensei.

\-- Debe ser una broma ¿que clase de entrenamiento le han hecho hacer para alcanzar ese nivel? -- expuso Renka.

\-- Un entrenamiento fuera de lo normal -- responde simplemente Kensei -- al parecer le caíste bien ya que está molesto por la forma en que te golpeó mi hermano --

Renka solo se ruborizo un poco aunque a ella también le agrada la compañía de Goku.

\-- Vamos atacame con más fuerza y velocidad -- decia Goku esquivando cada arremetida del grandulón.

\-- ¡Eres un insolente jovencito! No puedo creer que solo mi hermano te esté entrenando tu nivel es diferente -- dijo Sougetsu.

\-- Mi entretenimiento no es normal solo eso debes de saber, ya me aburrí esperaba más de alguien que se dice tener el nivel de super maestro -- aporta Goku levantando su dedo índice -- te derrotare solo con este dedo --

\-- ¡Solo eres un simple mocoso! No perderé -- grita Sougetsu.

El grandulón le da 25 puñetazo para después lanzarle 15 patadas pero para su sorpresa Goku detenía sus golpes con su dedo índice como había dicho.

\-- Ahora es mi turno -- dijo Goku.

Goku a una gran velocidad que no fue vista por Sougetsu y Renka, el maestro Kensei pudo difícilmente seguirlo gracias al entrenamiento que hace en la cámara de gravedad. Con su dedo le hizo el mismo golpe que recibió cuando pelea por primera vez contra Bills en el planeta de Kaiosama, le pegó en la frente de Sougetsu que lo mandó a volar así traspasando varias paredes del edificio.

Sougetsu solo cayó quedando incrustado en una pared al parecer cruzó por varias hasta llegar aquí no se lo podía creer un simple "joven" le estaba ganando de una forma humillante para él ya que solo utilizó su dedo índice para hacerle ese gran daño -- (quién será este mocoso, es un monstruo) pensaba el barbudo levantándose con dificultad.

\-- Prepárate esto es por el daño que le hiciste a Renka -- comenta Goku.

Sougetsu se puso de pie con mucha dificultad al ver lo que dijo el saiyajin se molesto tratando de golpearlo nuevamente pero para su mala suerte Goku detiene sus golpes, en eso una gran lluvia de puñetazos se le hizo presente rostro, estómago, cosillas, todo era golpeado por el saiyajin, Sougetsu ni las manos podía meter, de último Goku le da una fuerte patada en el pecho mandandolo a varios metros de distancia solo parece que el maestro escupiera sangre y sin fuerzas para poder levantarse.

Renka todavía estaba incrédula al ver la golpiza que recibió Sougetsu pero se alegró cuando Goku le dio los últimos golpes ya que era su forma de castigarlo por el daño que su tío le hizo.

Goku se acercó donde Sougetsu en eso unas fuertes explosiones se hicieron presentes al parecer los otros miembros de la mafia lo provocaron. Todo el edificio empezó arder Kensei llamó a Goku para que se fueran pero antes de que el pelinegro contestara se fue hacia Sougetsu para ayudarlo pues para él ya había pagado el daño causado.

\--Eres un chico muy fuerte, pero mi fin llegó déjame aquí -- decía Sougetsu.

\-- No puedo eres el hermano de Ma Kensei tienes que venir con nosotros -- réplica Goku.

Pero Sougetsu no decía nada y no quería salir de ese edificio ser humillado por un joven es algo imperdonable, el fuego crecía más el edificio no soportaría mucho tiempo, en eso Goku elevó más su ki para apagar el fuego creado por la explosión.

\-- (Tiene un poder enorme, podría estar al nivel del famoso hombre invencible) pensó Sougetsu.

\-- Con eso ya no corres peligro de morir en este lugar -- decía Goku alejándose de Sougetsu.

El super maestro solo medio sonrió al ver como se alejaba ese extraño joven de pelo puntiagudo.

Después de ese incidente ya no se supo más de Sougetsu, algunos no sabían qué decir cómo el fuego de la explosión desaparición en un instante. Renka le agradeció al pelinegro por haberla ayudado, este le prometió que la volvería a ver esto sin duda alegró a la hija de Kensei.

Ya terminando con ese asunto tanto maestro y discípulo se marcharon para el ryozanpaku en el camino Ma Kensei también le agradeció al saiyajin por apagar ese incendio y tenía un poco de fe tal vez su hermano después de esa pelea cambia un poco.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por los maestros las chicas solo abrazaron fuertemente al saiyajin que se sorprendió por ese acto de las chicas mientras estas besaban las mejillas del afortunado Goku ambas se sentían más atraídas por el pelinegro.

 ** _Bueno mis amigos hasta aquí este capítulo como siempre espero los haya entretenido un poco. Nose si fue buena idea hacer ese tipo de documental del saiyajin para los miembros del dojo esa fue una de las formas en las que se me ocurrió hacer para que puedan interactuar más com Whis._**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, lastimosamente me gustaría actualizar más seguido pero las tareas y el trabajo me quita tiempo. Así que por el momento actualizare cada semana.**

 **También sobre lo de YouTube fue algo sorpresivo pero debo agradecerle ya que** **se tomó el tiempo para hacer el video algo que yo no podría hacer ya que escribo los capítulos desde el celular porque no poseo pc.**

 **La historia ya alcanzó los 64 favoritos muchas gracias por su apoyo y por los comentarios de los nuevos lectores muchas gracias nuevamente.**

 **Re zero 1 --** _gracias amigo por tus comentarios, sobre Rechel Stanley aún no estoy tan seguro de ponerla con Goku, sobre Li Raichi para Kenichi creo que sería buena idea._

 _ **Nivek --** Claro que seguire el manga amigo normalmente de ahi me estoy guiando por el momento._

 **Ragna Bloodedge --** _sobre la descripción del super saiyajin dios saqué la descripción de la wiki de dragon ball._

 ** _Gracias a todos por sus comentarios eso me motiva más._**

 **Las chicas de Goku:** _por el momento tengo pensado ponerle a Shigure, Miu, Renka, Mikumo Kushinada ( muchos la quieren en el harem del pelinegro)._

 **A Kenichi solo tengo pensado ponerle a Yuka Izumi.**

 **Renuncia de derechos: todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Dragon Ball Super -- _akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._**

 **Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi _\-- Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._**

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 13 : !! Shimpaku en formación !!_**

Los miembros que se hacen llamar puños de ragnarok estaban reunidos en uno de sus tantos edificios que poseen. Estaban conversando de alguna nueva organización que podría darles problemas en el futuro.

\-- Acerca de shimpaku, ¿No le dieron un fuerte golpe a la compañía de Kisara? -- decía el primero puño Odín mientras, estaba sentado -- Y son un equipo desconocido --

\-- Se dice que tienen a un comandante muy fuerte, derrotó a dos puños -- respondía el quinto puño Siegfried.

\-- Seguramente el octavo y sexto puño lo subestimaron, se confiaron y eso los llevó a la derrota -- decía Odin con un tono aburrido y sin interés.

\-- No se que tipo de organización sea, pero ese comandante podría tener la aprobación, del maestro -- aporta el tercer puño Freya.

\-- Además ese, Hermit ha desaparecido y nadie sabe dónde está -- expuso el séptimo puño Thor -- Al parecer fue buena paliza la que recibió por parte de ese sujeto.

\-- Sólo déjenmelo a mí, el estratega en batalla -- exclamó el cuarto puño Loki -- Vamos a comprobarlo --

\-- Bueno por el momento me iré a entrenar con el maestro, después cuando conozca a ese comandante veremos que tan fuerte es -- dijo Odin.

El segundo puño de ragnarok no dijo nada.Así terminando con esa reunión se marcharon.

 ** _Instituto kogyou._**

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, Goku al fin decidió unirse a un club, para sorpresa de todos sus amigos optó por el club de jardinería. En el receso siempre era rodeado por sus fans, unas le ofrecían algo de comer, otras querían abrazarlo. Pero siempre llegaba Miu para alejarlas del pobre pelinegro que lo único que hacía era reír nerviosamente.

Para su mala suerte la rubia siempre se enojaba con él, al parecer los celos podían más que ella, ya tenía suficiente con tener que lidiar con la maestra Shigure que ahora manda a Touchumaru, para que tenga vigilado al saiyajin.

En la clase de educación física siempre era ovacionado por sus fans que en una forma chibi la hacían de porristas, a la pobre Miu solo le salían venas palpitantes en esa misma forma chibi.

Terminando esa clase los discípulos del ryozanpaku, se fueron a los casilleros para guardar sus cosas para, sorpresa de Kenichi encuentra una carta dedicada para él.

\-- ¡ Esto es genial ! Al fin alguien me pide una cita -- gritó Kenichi muy alegre y sin poder creer lo que está pasando.

En eso pudieron ver como una alumna iba saliendo, Kenichi pensó que tal vez esa hermosa chica le había escrito la carta.

\-- ¡ Felicidades !, Kenichi -- dijo Miu alegre por su amigo.

\-- Te lo mereces -- comenta Goku mientras abre su casillero.

Al abrirlo se llevó una sorpresa, una gran cantidad de cartas salieron de este. Al parecer muchas alumnas le escribían al pobre saiyajin que solo trago saliva por lo que podría pasar.

\-- ¡Vaya! Si que eres popular con las chicas, amigo -- comenta Kenichi.

\-- Si, es inesperadamente popular con las chicas -- dijo Miu de manera tétrica -- No quiero interferir en sus asuntos me adelantare --

\-- ¡Espera, Miu! -- grito el saiyajin pero fue demasiado tarde.

En eso llegó Nijima junto a varios miembros más, asustando a Kenichi cuando le hablo.

\-- ¡Shimpaku a sus órdenes! -- gritaron a coro los miembros mas débiles por decirlo así.

\-- ¡Hey! ¿Porque una pandilla? ¿No pudiste venir solo? -- decía Kenichi.

\-- Hola, chicos parece que se divierten -- comenta Goku, un poco confundido por ver cómo cargaban una bandera, todo le parecía extraño, pero más la actitud de la rubia que mostró antes.

\-- Nah, solo estoy reuniendo a todos -- dijo Nijima sonriendo -- Oh, los otros dos han llegado.

\-- Hey, Kenichi y Goku que es tan urgente -- exclamó Takeda.

\-- Por favor que sea rápido, tengo que ayudar a los de primer año, con ejercicios libres -- habló Ukita.

\-- Nosotros no los llamamos chicos -- dijeron Goku y Kenichi, confundidos por la situación.

Los cuatro voltearon donde estaba, el de las orejas grandes que estaba sonriendo malvadamente.

\-- Soy él que los llamó para estar aquí, ahora que todos están los presentaré como es debido -- comentó Nijima parándose firme.

Igualmente los cuatro seguían confundidos, sobre todo el saiyajin, no entendía absolutamente nada. Después sólo escuchó lo que dijo el orejón.

\-- ¡El comandante número uno he invencible, Son Goku el artista marcial con estilo propio! --

\-- ¡Comandante de asalto y del misterio, Shirahama Kenichi! --

\-- ¡El boxeador que ha regresado usando ambos brazos, el golpe, Takeda Ikki! --

\-- ¡El bribón de judo, que dejó ragnarok por el bien a la justicia, el lanzador, Ukita Kouzou! --

\-- ¡Estos son los cuatro generales supremos de Shimpaku, y el poseedor de un cerebro milagroso que sobrepasa a la humanidad, yo Nijima Harou, y su ejército! -- Ahora la formación de Shimpaku está formada aquí --

A los "cuatro generales" les salió una gota de sudor, tres de ellos le pegaron de lleno al orejón dejándolo en el suelo mal herido, después solo se marcharon, Kenichi llamó a Goku que se quedó parado solo con varios signos de interrogación ya que estaba muy confundido.

\--¡¡Jefe, jefe!! -- decían los otros subordinados preocupados por Nijima.

\-- No se preocupen solo son tímidos -- decía el orejón mientras le salía sangre de la nariz y tenía varios raspones en la cara.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Al llegar Goku fue recibido por un beso de la maestra Shigure, pero la hermosa Miu tampoco quería quedar atrás, también lo beso para después tener la cara roja por la vergüenza. Porque hasta ahorita lo beso en frente de los demás maestros y de su propio abuelo este último se sintió feliz por su nieta, sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

\-- ¡Oye suéltalo! -- dijo Shigure.

\-- ¡También es mío! -- exclamó Miu sacándole la lengua.

Así empezaron otra cómica pelea, agarré de cabello, rasguños, patadas y ahora hasta mordeduras todo eso en una forma chibi mientras levantaban polvo.

Todos tenía varias gotas de sudor, Whis solo reía por lo gracioso que se miraba el saiyajin ya que no sabía cómo separarlas, en eso el maestro, Ma Kensei le hizo una señal al pelinegro que rápidamente captó el mensaje, haría uso de esa técnica cortesía del maestro pervertido.

Así Goku se acerca en su forma chibi hacia las chicas aún con algo de miedo las separó, solo se le quedaron viendo fijamente esperando algún movimiento. El saiyajin de sangre pura, solo las beso nuevamente en las labios a cada una y las abrazó, el sonrojo y la felicidad en sus ojos de hizo presente.

\-- Por favor ya no estén peleando entre ustedes -- dijo Goku con una voz tranquila y suave.

\-- Está bien cariño, por ti haría cualquier cosa -- dice Shigure, al parecer ver programas de televisión le está sirviendo.

\-- Yo te demostrare que nadie más merece estar a tu lado corazón -- aporta Miu.

Las dos chicas solo se vieron fijamente mientras se lanzaban rayos con las miradas, los maestros solo se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que dijeron ambas, sobre todo la maestra de las armas. Sin duda la llegada del saiyajin ha llevado grande cambios. Pero no se esperaban lo siguiente.

\-- Cariño si quieres puedes venir conmigo, te daré la comida que te prometí la vez anterior -- dijo Shigure seductoramente mientras se acerca más al pelinegro mordiendole medio la oreja.

\-- jejejeje, Shigure me da mucha cosquillas -- dijo Goku -- ¡En serio me darás esa comida! ¿Es deliciosa? --

\-- Debes averiguarlo tú mismo cariño, pero estoy segura que te gustará -- comenta la maestra de las armas.

Miu solo se quedo petrificada al oír y ver eso pero no solo ella también los maestros y Kenichi que no sabia que decir.

\--¡¡Shigure!! Como se le ocurre decir algo así, deje a mi corazón tranquilo --gritó Miu lista para empezar otra pelea.

\-- Porque te alteras tanto según las revistas de, Kensei, las mujeres hacen algo asi para ganarse el amor y aprecio de su pareja -- decía Shigure.

Todos giraron para donde se encontraba el maestro pervertido y calvo, la rubia lo fulmino con la mirada, una fuerte tensión se sintió en el ambiente, este empezó a sudar mucho y sentía que su vida corría peligro.

\-- Cof, Cof, ejem. Creo que es hora del entrenamiento, Goku -- hablo Whis.

\-- Está bien señor, Whis -- dijo Goku muy alegré.

Esto hizo que todos lo vieran y tuvieran una gran sonrisa por la actitud del guerrero saiyajin a la hora de entrenar. Por suerte esto calmó a las chicas y se fueron hacer sus quehaceres, el maestro Ma Kensei sólo agradeció mentalmente al ángel.

Después de unas horas podemos ver a Kenichi entrenando con los maestros Ma Kensei y Sakaki. Éste les comentó que mañana tendría una cita, lo felicitaron por eso, el maestro pervertido solo le dio unos consejos.

En eso llegó Apachai cargando al pobre de Nijima, lo llevaba con una de las cadenas de la maestra Shigure, que también apuntaba con su katana, el pobre orejón solo sudaba frío.

\-- Apa ¡Un rufián! ¡Un rufián! Estaba en la puerta -- dijo Apachai.

\--¿Puedes decirles que se detengan un rato? - - exclamó Nijima.

\-- ¿Tú otra vez? ¡A qué has venido, sobretodo a estas horas de la noche! -- gritó Kenichi -- Maestros Apachai y Shigure ¿Que no saben cómo actuar con los invitados? --

\-- ¡Dejame ir al punto! ¡Prestame a tus maestros! -- comentó Nijima.

\-- ¿Hug? ¿Que estas planeando esta vez? -- decía Kenichi.

\-- La verdad "Loki" uno de los ochos puños de ragnarok, quiere que vaya solo mañana a hablar pacíficamente con él -- respondió Nijima -- Por lo tanto pienso que, Loki, irá solo en eso tus maestros podrían golpear por mí --

\-- Creo que eso es terrible, ¡además ellos no harían nada de eso! -- dijo Kenichi con varias venas de enojo.

\-- Entonces ven tú -- decía Nijima -- ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está, Goku? Él podría venir conmigo --

\-- Yo no tengo nada que ver con ragnarok, además mañana tengo una cita -- aporta Kenichi alegre por eso -- Goku, está entrenando en este momento, ya te dije que no lo metas en esto --

Nijima se dio por vencido y decidió dejar esa conversación, se fue esperando en que su otro plan fuera un éxito.

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

La federación shimpaku se dirige hacia el lugar que se llama matsue lark, donde se reunirían con Loki el cuarto puño.

Al encontrarse el orejón quiso intimidar al cuarto puño ya que venía con los 5 miembros de shimpaku.

Pero las cosa le salieron mal ya que todos los demás que estaban en el matsue lark eran aliados de Loki.

Estos empezaron a golpearlos brutalmente.

\-- ¡Jefe! ¡Son demasiados y los cuatro generales no han llegado! -- dijo alarmado el chico que lleva siempre la bandera.

\-- ¡Hey! ¡Solo piensen en protegerme! -- les daba la orden Nijima.

\-- ¡Es suficiente apártense¡ Solo dejen al líder, y dejaré que el resto se marche -- decía Loki.

\-- Chicos ¡No escuchen su parloteo -- gritaba Nijima alarmado porque lo podrían entregar al enemigo.

\-- Uhg… es siempre así, ragnarok estan temeroso como dicen --

\-- Ni siquiera uno de los cuatro generales está llegando --

Esos eran los comentarios de los miembros de shimpaku que estaban recibiendo varios golpes.

 ** _Ryozanpaku unos momentos antes._**

Kenichi se estaba preparando para tener su cita, pero Miu quería salir con el pelinegro ya que la maestra Shigure no se encontraba en estos momentos y quería aprovechar la situación. Por eso le propuso a Kenichi que si podían hacer una cita doble, este último estuvo de acuerdo porque pensó que tal vez le podría ayuda para triunfar y no quedar en ridículo, aunque al principio dudó un poco porque no sabía cómo iba actuar la chica que los esperaba.

Ya estaba listo para irse solo esperaba a la rubia y al pelinegro, este último no quería ir ya que, quería seguir entrenando pero Whis le recomendó que fuera.

Después de salir del ryozanpaku siguieron un mapa que venía en la carta que le dieron, a Kenichi. Cuando estaban buscando el lugar que decía la carta, en otro lugar que parecía un restaurante escucharon varios gritos y se podía ver cómo varias personas estaban peleando al, acercarse se dieron cuenta que se trataba de la alianza shimpaku y estos estaban en problemas. Inmediatamente Goku iba a intervenir, Kenichi estaba dudoso de hacerlo pero se convenció cuando Mizunuma habló.

 ** _Dentro del matsue lark._**

\-- ¡Ellos vendrán! Estoy seguro los comandantes vendrán ellos nunca abandonan a sus amigos -- dijo Mizunuma.

\-- No te estoy preguntando, si no te rindes sentirás mucho dolor -- comentó Loki.

Uno de los aliados de Loki se acerca a Mizunuma, este tenía en las manos una barra de acero dispuesto a causarle un gran daño. Pero Kenichi le golpeó la cabeza así evitando que le causarán daño a Mizunuma.

\-- Tengo un punto débil por la palabra amigo -- dijo Kenichi preparándose para pelear.

\-- Yo no perdono a las personas que lastiman a los débiles -- decía Goku con una mirada seria.

\-- Nosotros también tenemos esa debilidad cuando mencionan amigos -- hablaron Takeda y Ukita mientras derriban a dos sujetos.

\-- ¡¡Comandantes!! -- gritaron a coro los demás de shimpaku alegres por verlos -- shimpaku, shimpaku, shimpaku --

\-- ¡Traidores! -- grito Loki señalando a Takeda y Ukita.

Miu solo tenía una cara seria al parecer arruinaron su cita. Los cuatro comandantes estaban listos para la pelea.

\-- Deberíamos encargarnos del jefe, primero para que los demás pierdan el espíritu de pelea -- recomendaba Kenichi.

\-- Pueda que tengas razón son muchos -- decía Ukita.

\-- ¿Quien peleará contra Loki? -- preguntó Takeda.

\-- ¡Chicos! Yo me encargo de todos los subordinados, Kenichi enfréntate contra Loki, quiero ver cuanto has avanzado -- decía Goku -- Takeda y Ukita perdón ¿Pero creen que nos dejan esto? --

\-- Esta bien no hay problema, pero estas seguro de enfrentar a todos los subordinados -- dijo Takeda.

\-- ¡No hay problema! -- comenta Goku con el pulgar arriba.

\-- De acuerdo yo me enfrentó a Loki -- exclamó Kenichi.

\-- Debes estar loco, cabellos alborotados no creas que por tener esos músculos les ganaras a todos ellos -- comenta Loki sonriendo.

Goku solo dio una ligera sonrisa para después a una velocidad inhumana golpeó en la nuca a todos los subordinados.

Cuando Loki quería seguir hablando vio cómo cada uno de sus hombres caían inconscientes, esto lo dejó con la boca abierta pero no solo a él sino que a los miembros de la alianza shimpaku y a los otros dos comandantes.

\--¡Imposible! ¿Qué clase de artista marcial eres? -- dijo Loki sudando frío.

Nijima solo reía locamente los otros solo gritaban "shimpaku".

\--(Ese es mi Goku, ahora solo falta que Kenichi lo derrote a ese puño de ragnarok para seguir en la cita) -- pensó Miu.

\--( El nivel de Goku es increíble) -- pensaba Ukita.

\-- ( No me extrañaría que alcance el nivel maestro en menos tiempo que cualquiera otro) -- eran los pensamientos de Takeda.

Kenichi se dirigió hacia, Loki, lanzado varios golpes, que difícilmente eran esquivados por el cuarto puño.

\-- ¡Espera! ¡No te muevas! -- gritó Loki.

Kenichi se detuvo en ese instante , pero Loki aprovechó y le pegó con una batuta haciendo retroceder a Kenichi que solo sangraba de la nariz y tenía raspones en la mejilla.

\-- ¡Eso es trampa, desde un principio! -- gritaba Nijima.

Goku solo miraba seriamente, mientras la rubia está abrazando su brazo derecho.

\-- Ten cuidado, Kenichi la habilidad de ese sujeto son los trucos -- dijo Takeda.

\-- Exacto son mis tácticas, como por ejemplo trato de picar los ojos pero justo en ese momento doy un golpe bajo -- decía sarcásticamente Loki.

\-- Eso es absurdo ¿llamas a eso tácticas? He visto mejores -- comenta Kenichi recordando la pelea que tuvo contra Naoki.

\-- ¡Qué! No digas estupideces -- aporta Loki -- me pregunto con que saldré cuando vengas hacia a mí --

\-- Si vienes con trucos, te derrotare con habilidades -- hablaba Kenichi poniéndose en guardia.

\-- (Bien dicho, Kenichi se que puedes hacerlo) -- pensaba el saiyajin.

Kenichi atacó nuevamente, pero esta vez logró ver que, Loki estaba sacando una pistola eléctrica.

El cuarto puño esquivar el puñetazo que iba hacia su rostro pero no miro el golpe que iba hacia su abdomen, Kenichi logró pegarle de lleno en dicho lugar, después le pegó un rodillazo, seguido de un golpe con la cabeza, para terminar le agarra una pierna y lo derriba, mientras hacía todo eso gritaba.

\-- !Yama Tsuki! ¡Kaoloi! ¡Ugyuu Haikou! ¡Kuchiki-Daoshi! --

"Loki" solo cayó mal herido y sin poder levantarse mientras sangraba de la boca y nariz.

\-- ¡Si lo logró! -- Takeda y Ukita gritaban felices.

\-- ¡¡Shimpaku, shimpaku, shimpaku!! -- eran los gritos de los subordinados más débiles.

Algunos aliados de Loki se empezaron a despertar solo para escuchar las palabras de Nijima.

\-- Oigan holgazanes estos son los cuatro generales de shimpaku, ahora saben con quienes se están metiendo --

\-- ¡La alianza shimpaku es muy fuerte! -- gritaban algunos aliados mientras salía corriendo del restaurante.

\-- ¡No tenemos nada que ver con shimpaku! -- eran los gritos de los tres generales.

Goku solo reía mientras estaba con la hermosa Miu que ya estaba impaciente para seguir con la cita.

Nijima solo se acercó al cuerpo tirado de Loki para poner su pie en la cabeza de dicho sujeto.

\-- No que muy importante, cuarto puño -- Nijima hablaba mientras le quitaba los extraños lentes que lleva siempre -- Esta derrota de ragnarok fue muy fácil --

\-- ¡Este chico no es, Loki! -- Takeda decía.

\-- ¿ A qué te refieres general, Takeda? -- Nijima dijo mientras tenía su pie en la cabeza de Loki.

\--To.. Tontos piensan que el gran Loki vendría para pelear con unos inútiles, solo soy una de las tantas sombras -- decía el falso Loki -- ¿No conocen lo completamente terrible que es ragnarok? --

Nijima solo lo pisoteo más fuerte, para evitar el susto de los otros chicos. Quedando inconsciente nuevamente el falso Loki.

Ukita solo se acerca hacia Kenichi para decirle.

\--Sabes acerca de un restaurante de por aquí que se llama "Matsue Lark", estoy apresurado tengo una cita ahí --

\-- ¡¿Qué?! -- gritaba Takeda -- yo también tengo una cita ahí --

\-- ¡Oh! También yo -- Kenichi decía mientras miraba la carta.

Nijima al escuchar eso solo les dio las espaldas.

\-- Perdón tres generales el matsue lark que están buscando es aquí -- dijo Mizunuma.

\--¡¡Qué!! -- gritaron los tres.

\-- Kyaa! Um los tres vinieron por mí que adorables -- decía Nijima mientras tenía una peluca en la cabeza -- ¿El mapa en las cartas de amor fue poco difícil de entender? --

Tanto Kenichi, Takeda y Ukita se quedaron estáticos con la boca abierta. Goku no sabía qué pasaba, Miu solo reía un poco por la mala suerte de su amigo Kenichi pero estaba segura que su amigo encontraría a alguien especial solo tenía que ser paciente.

\-- Si no hubieran venido, estaría es un gran aprieto -- Nijima decía mientras tenía sus dos manos en las mejillas mientras hacía movimientos raros -- Pero parece que todos llegaron a tiempo --

\-- ¡Nijima, hijo de la mala vida! -- gritaba Kenichi furioso tratando de golpearlo.

\-- ¡Hicistes que mi sangre hierva! -- Takeda también gritaba tratando de golpearlo.

\-- ¡Te mataré! -- eran las palabras de Ukita.

Pero Nijima logró evitar esos golpes para posteriormente salir corriendo a una gran velocidad, los tres salieron en busca de ese malvado orejón.

Si existiera una competencia de huida seguramente el orejón se llevaría el oro.

Goku solo reía al ver esa escena, Miu le recomendó que siguieran en su cita pero cuando intentó besarlo un shuriken pasó por su mejilla, rápidamente supo de quién se trataba.

\-- ¡¿Pero qué hace aquí Shigure?!, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que estábamos en este lugar? -- decía Miu muy enfadada.

\-- Touchumaru me mandó una señal, no iba a permitir que estuvieras sola con mi cariño -- respondía Shigure preparando un Kunai.

Al parecer el ratón estaba con Goku desde un principio y a la hora de pelear se fue para mandarle una señal, nadie se percató de eso, bueno el saiyajin si se dio cuenta sólo no le quiso dar importancia pensó que Touchumaru se aburrió y se fue.

Ambas estaban preparadas para empezar una gran pelea pero, el estómago del saiyajin rugió con gran intensidad, así evitando esa catástrofe, mejor las dos decidieron ir en busca de otro restaurante ya que donde estaban fue alquilado por ragnarok y no les quisieron vender nada. Mientras abrazaban cada brazo del afortunado saiyajin que solo reía como de costumbre.

 ** _Escondite del verdadero Loki._**

Una chica que se llama número 20, es la fiel seguidora de Loki le estaba entregando un disco donde había grabado lo sucedido en el matsue lark.

\-- Gracias número 20, ¿podrías comprarme otro rompecabezas de alambre, que sea lo más difícil posible? -- Loki decía mientras miraba la grabación.

\-- Como usted diga gran Loki -- respondió número 20.

\-- Entonces esta es la gran alianza shimpaku, son fuertes ciertamente sobre todo ese cabellos alborotados -- decía Loki -- pero no es la gran cosa yo también podría vencer a 20 soldados, gracias a esta grabación se cuál es el punto débil de este grupo --

\-- Me alegro gran Loki sabía que usted no se dejaría intimidar por ese grupo -- dijo número 20.

 **Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo, cuando tenga mas tiempo trataré de actualizar más seguido, espero me entiendan.**

 **En el próximo capitulo seguiran viendo el documental del saiyajin. También trataré de hacerlo más largo si quieren que sean más largos solo díganme en los comentarios.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por su gran apoyo les estoy eternamente agradecido.**

 **Por cierto el capitulo 4 ya lo estoy editando ya lo llevo a la mitad pronto estara disponible.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Un gran saludo a todos los viejos y nuevos lectores estoy muy feliz por el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia (yo pensado que mejor hiciera una de goku en dxd, pero ya hay muchas, me alegro que tome una buena decisión)**

 **La historia ya alcanzó** _73 favoritos. 69 guardados. 291 comentarios._

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y consejos!**

 **Blamasu --** _La verdad amigo, tengo problemas con saber exactamente cómo van los nombres **Touchumaru** o **Tochumaru** ambos aparecen asi tanto en el manga y creo que en la wiki también, no se como es realmente. **Shinpaku** o **Shimpaku** igualmente aparece así, otro detalle es **Nijima** o **Niijima** la verdad es muy loco._

 **Sebastián Manuel Ortiz --** _Será la pelea de Goku ssj blue 100% vs Zamasu fusión del manga me gusta más esa pelea, la de versión anime no me convence. Gracias por tus comentarios._

 **Emanuel dry --** _La verdad algo asi tenia pensado poner en las transformaciones, solo que en vez del ssj4 blue iba a usar el ssj 3 blue, pero las demás ideas de las transformaciones me parece excelente ¡muchas gracias!_

 **The Pro Saiyan --** _Yo tampoco se como le ira al pobre saiyajin con tantas chicas._

 **Yulian Guerrero --** _Por el momento amigo solo estan las cuatro chicas, la verdad con Kisara o Rachel Stanley no se como haría Goku ya de por si es complicado con 2 pero lo seguiré pensando._

 **Jiren el Gris --** _Gracias por tu gran apoyo para esta historia ya descargue el cap 515._

 **Estaba pensando en ponerle un mejor nombre a la historia pero todavía no se me ocurre nada xD.**

 **Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Super --** _Nombre dado por **Lucas Damanicco.**_

 **History's Stronges Máster Goku --** _Nombre dado por **DMC Nero.**_

 _Cual se los dos nombres les gusta más? Si tienen otro nombre me lo puede decir en los comentarios._

 **Ahora si comencemos.**

 **Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores:**

 **Dragon Ball Super --** _akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._

 **Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi --** _Syun Matsuena adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 14 : Quinto puño Sigfried ¿el inmortal?_**

Después de lo sucedido en el matsue lark, pasaron unos días, en uno de esos días Whis le mostró el documental del saiyajin al maestro Ma Kensei ya que este no lo había visto porque ese día andaba con Goku buscando a su a hermano, se lo mostró justo como a los demás y también terminándolo en el mismo lugar cuando el pelinegro se enfrentó a Piccolo.

El acercamiento de las chicas con el saiyajin era más evidente, pero también ocasionando más peleas locas , pero para fortuna no terminan en nada grave. Aún con esas peleas siempre son buenas amigas.

Todos los maestros podían mantenerse mejor en la gravedad aumentada 20 veces, aunque aún tenían un poco de dificultad para crear esferas de ki, no las podían mantener estables pero sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para lograrlo. También Kenichi se estaba haciendo más fuerte, pero siempre sufría a la hora de entrenar, pensaba que podría morir cualquier día de esos.

Nijima también llegó para darles información a sus "generales", acerca de los puños de ragnarok, Goku se emocionó cuando el orejón habló acerca de Sigfried el quinto puño, ya que escuchó los rumores de que podría ser inmortal.

 ** _Lugar donde está Loki 7:00 pm_**.

Se encontraba, Loki conversando con el quinto puño Siegfried.

\-- ¿Estás diciendo que encontraste el punto débil de shinpaku? -- decía Siegfried.

\-- Cualquier débil organización tiene un líder, si acabamos con él, dejarán de existir -- Loki respondió mientras le enseña una foto de Nijima.

\-- ¿Es este el líder de esa organización? -- Siegfried comenta mientras observa la foto del orejón.

\-- Exactamente ¿No has notado a un extraño hombre husmeando por los alrededores? --

\-- Si, he estado sintiendo la mirada de alguien, pensé que podrían ser unos de mis fans -- aporta Siegfried .

\-- No del todo, ese es Nijima Haruo del shinpaku, el líder del grupo, en otras palabras es la debilidad. Te dejaré la limpieza de ese grupo a tí, Sieg -- decía Loki.

Siegfried solo se quedó observando hacía una ventana.

En dicho lugar donde estaba observando el quinto puño se encuentra Nijima, recopilando información. Pero para su mala suerte alguien se le acerca por sus espaldas poniendo una especie de soga en su cuello.

\--¡Gran Loki! Capture una cucaracha ¿lo hice bien? ¡Dígame, dígame! -- gritaba alegre Número 20.

\-- No seas descuidada número 20 -- hablaba Loki.

\-- (esa voz es una chica) -- pensó Nijima mientras le brillan los ojos y saca su lengua que se parece a las de las serpiente.

Nijima le agarra sus bien formados pechos para que en ese preciso instante la pobre, chica no tuvo otra opción y soltó al orejón que salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

\-- Gran Loki ese chico es perverso, ¡No es un pervertido! -- gritaba Número 20.

\-- He sido descuidado, estratega en batalla, Loki es un tipo muy astuto -- se decía Nijima pero después escuchó un extraño sonido que lo alarmó.

\-- La, la, la, la, la, la, lan, lah, lah-n -- era lo que decía el quinto puño Siegfried.

\-- ¡¡Está detrás de mí!! -- Nijima estaba gritando mientras aumenta su velocidad de huida.

Por más que corría parecía que no lo podía perder, en eso se detiene. Se da media vuelta y le tira un spray de pimienta, con su otra mano sacó un bastón especial y le pega en el rostro. Tumbando lo de inmediato.

\-- ¡Sí, el combo especial de Nijima funcionó! -- gritaba el orejón -- ¿¡Qué!? Ese es el compositor inmortal, ya no importa podré escapar --

Decía alegremente el alien como lo llama Kenichi pero no se espero el siguiente comentario.

\-- Eres una persona interesante, hay fuerza en tu debilidad, me agradas Nijima -- decía Siegfried.

\-- ¡Demonios! Debió haber casi muerto con esa caída -- dijo Nijima corriendo los más rápido que podía -- ¡Grandioso! ¿Este tipo es inmortal como dicen los rumores? --

\-- Nijima ¿no puedes escuchar ese sonido? ! Ese sonido! -- comenta Siegfried -- la, la, la, la,lah,lan --

El orejón seguía corriendo muy desesperado, pero a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña luz de esperanza para poder escapar. Se trata del canal de drenaje. Sin pensarlo se tiro mientras dijo.

\-- ¡Escapé del río al estilo kappa! --

Pero lo que nunca se le pasó por la mente es que también el quinto puño se lanzó con él así capturando al pobre orejón

 **Ryozanpaku una hora antes (6:00 pm.** )

Goku estaba entrenando como de costumbre a una manera muy pesada ya que estaba en la cámara de gravedad con un aumento de 10,000 mayor que la tierra y no solo eso estaba con el traje pesado que le dio Whis.

Mientras que los demás estaban en la sala acompañados por el ángel, estaban a punto de ver la siguiente parte del documental que se trata acerca del saiyajin, ya tenían sus frituras y jugos dispuestos a ver lo que sea.

\-- Bueno en todo lo que, Goku entrena seguiremos donde nos quedamos, espero estén listos -- Whis decía teniendo su báculo listo para transmitir la siguiente parte -- ¡las peleas que verán a continuación son más violentas! --

Todos asintieron en señal que estaban preparados para ver lo siguiente. Así empezando.

Se puede observar a Goku ir a un a buena velocidad en su nube voladora, pero al parecer no va él solo sino que se puede divisar una pequeña figura que lo acompaña. Se trata de su pequeño hijo Son Gohan, en ese entonces llevaba un característico sombrero que era acompañado por la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

Al lugar dónde iban era la casa del gran maestro Roshi. Dónde lo presentó con sus amigos, todos se alegraron por su pequeño hijo. Pero lo que no sabía era que una extraña visita había llegado a la tierra el único que lo había visto hasta el momento era Piccolo quien quedó muy impresionado por la descomunal fuerza que poseía. Al parecer ese ser, también iba para la casa del ermitaño tortuga.

Al llegar ese extraño sujeto, golpeó a Krilin porque intentó atacar lo. Todos no sabían qué pasaba realmente. Hasta que ese sujeto se presentó y les dijo que su nombre era Raditz su apariencia es como todos los saiyajin, tiene un físico notable, midiendo 1.98 m y pesando 99.9 kg, es muy alto, muy musculoso y tiene el cabello negro y largo, muy parecido al de un super saiyan 3. Viste una armadura de combate de color marrón y negro, con hombreras y unos picos que protegen la parte de la cadera, además unas botas que protegen parte de las piernas, y unos guantes. Lleva un rastreador con el lente color verde y posee una cola muy larga con pelo de color castaño. También lleva una cinta roja en la pierna izquierda y otra en el brazo izquierdo.

También les dijo que era el hermano mayor de Goku, todos estaban en shock no se lo podían creer, después quería convencer al pelinegro para que se fuera con él , Goku obviamente no aceptaría por eso Raditz rapto al pequeño Gohan ocasionando la furia del saiyajin criado en la tierra. Rápidamente Goku iba a seguir a su hermano mayor pero antes de que se fuera llegó Piccolo le ofreció su ayuda por decirlo así. El saiyajin solo sonríe ante la sugerencia de su "enemigo".

\-- ¡Waaahh! -- Era el llanto del pequeño Gohan.

\-- ¡Deja de llorar estúpido niño! ¡La sangre de los saiyajin corre por tus venas! -- Raditz le decía mientras lo metía en su nave espacial.

Después el hermano mayor de Goku estaba dispuesto a conseguir algo de comer, pero el radar captó un gran fuerza de combate esto alertó a Raditz, la alerta provenía de su nave, pero pensó que se trataba de un error en su radar.

Pasaron unos momentos y la misma señal de poder se presentó en el radar, Raditz estaba algo sorprendido. En eso tanto Goku y Piccolo llegaron para pelear contra Raditz.

Este era mucho más fuerte que los dos la paliza que estaban recibiendo era brutal. Los presentes en el ryozanpaku estaban sorprendidos no sabían qué decir, ya de por sí la pelea de Goku contra Piccolo en el torneo, fue muy llamativa.

Kenichi no se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era algo fuera de lo normal, las chicas solo tenían una cara que refleja preocupación, a pesar de ser un documental de sucesos que pasaron hace mucho tiempo, ellos sentían cada emoción en el ambiente.

Piccolo ya había perdido su brazo izquierdo estaba a punto de lanzar su técnica, makankosappo, Raditz a duras penas la esquivó causándole algo de daño en la armadura y parte del hombro.

\-- ¡Lo ha esquivando! Pero nadie puede moverse tan rápido -- decía un Piccolo sudando mucho y algo cansado.

\-- Ya saben la diferencia de poderes, es hora que termine con esto lo haré de un solo golpe -- decía Raditz levantado su brazo para dar el golpe final.

Pero en eso Goku le sujeto la cola, causando que el otro saiyajin perdiera fuerzas y cayera al suelo sin poder levantarse, rápidamente Goku le habló al sujeto verde para que hiciera esa técnica nuevamente.

Piccolo asintió y empezó a reunir energía, pero en eso escuchó que Raditz le pedía perdón a Goku para que lo soltara, le prometió que se iría y que jamás volvería, Piccolo le gritó al saiyajin de la tierra que no lo escuchara, pero Goku siendo Goku lo soltó, Raditz después golpeó a su hermano mientras se reía por lo ingenuo que es.

En eso se escucha cuando la nave en la venía Raditz se hacía pedazos de ahí salía el pequeño Gohan muy molesto. Esto impresionó a Raditz, también a los que veían el documental, el poder del pequeño Gohan era evidente.

\-- ¡Tu has herido a mi papá! -- grito Gohan.

Después salió a una gran velocidad golpeando el abdomen de Raditz y agrietando su armadura. Goku no se podía creer lo que veía. Gohan vio a su padre golpeado y fue hacia donde estaba, en eso Raditz apareció detrás del pequeño y lo golpeó mandandolo algo lejos e inconsciente.

Esto molestó a los maestros, a Kenichi y mucho más a las chicas, golpear de esa manera a un pequeño niño de cuatro años era imperdonable.

En lo que Raditz veía donde caía el cuerpo inconsciente del pequeño, Goku aprovechó y agarró a su hermano mayor por la espalda y este no se podía safar. Goku le gritó a Piccolo para que esta vez lanzará su técnica. El golpe que le dio Gohan lo debilitó Piccolo empezó a reunir energía nuevamente.

\-- ¡Hermano suéltame! Tú también morirás -- dijo Raditz.

\-- Si es la única manera de derrotarte no hay problema -- decía Goku -- ¡rápido Piccolo! --

\-- ¿Estas loco? ¡Por favor suéltame Kakarotto, me iré de aquí para siempre! -- gritaba desesperado Raditz.

\-- No me volverás a engañar nuevamente -- respondió Goku.

\--¡Makankosappo! -- grito Piccolo lanzado de lleno su poderosa técnica.

La gran cantidad de energía atravesó a los dos saiyajines mientras caían Goku solo reía como de costumbre.

Así Goku perdió la vida junto con su hermano, Raditz les advirtió que dentro de un año llegarían los otros dos saiyajines que eran mucho más fuertes que él.

Kami sama se llevó el cuerpo de Goku,Piccolo se llevó al pequeño Gohan para entrenarlo, todo ese año que tenían antes de la llegada de los saiyajin.

\-- Snif snif snif -- eran los sollozos de las chicas al ver la muerte del pelinegro.

Kenichi solo tenía pequeñas lágrimas al ver como Goku murió así, pero a pesar de que iba a morir no dejó de sonreír. Los demás maestros solo sentían un pequeño nudo en la garganta al ver tales escenas.

\-- Bueno creo que por el momento hasta aquí dejamos esta parte -- Whis decía mientras dejaba de enseñar el documental.

\-- Gracias maestro Whis -- decía Kenichi.

\-- Goku es un chico excepcional, a pesar de todo se sacrifica por los demás -- el venerable comentaba.

\-- A Pesar que a veces su ingenuidad le juega en contra también es una de sus características -- Akisame aportaba.

\-- Mi cariño es único -- eran los comentarios de las chicas que se limpiaban las lágrimas.

Así todos los demás maestros siguieron hablando acerca de esa parte del pelinegro ya eran las 9:00 pm las chicas se fueron a preparar la cena ya que Goku estaba a punto de terminar su entrenamiento. Kenichi solo estaba esperando el momento de cenar, sin saber que su amigo Nijima estaba en problemas.

Whis les dijo que iría a ver al saiyajin,en lo que iba solo pensó.

\-- ( Poco a poco les enseñaré la vida de Goku será un buen entrenamiento psicológico, deben estar preparados para cualquier situación a futuro ) --

Goku salió de la cámara de gravedad, muy cansado y a penas se podía poner de pie, el ángel le curó las heridas y se fue a reunir con los demás, ya quería comer estaba agotado por ese entrenamiento. Al llegar donde estaban las chicas lo abrazaron de inmediato, con mucho más afecto como si tuvieran unos 10 años que no lo veían. Los maestros ahora le tenían más respeto y aprecio, igualmente Kenichi se dijo que entrenará más fuerte.

 ** _Al día siguiente en el instituto._**

Después de las primeras clase Goku tenía actividades en el club de jardinería, se llevaba muy bien con Izumi que era la presidenta del club.

Izumi estaba feliz ya que ahora eran tres miembros en el club contándose ella. Al parecer el saiyajin ya se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía la chica por Kenichi.

El saiyajin le preguntó directamente y por poco se desmaya, pero después se recompuso y aceptó que le gusta Kenichi para su suerte el tono discípulo todavía no había llegado, el saiyajin solo sonrió ante esto y le dijo que le ayudará para que sus sentimientos le lleguen a Kenichi, la chica solo se puso muy feliz al escuchar eso, bueno después de unos minutos llegó Kenichi, y así iniciando las labores del club.

Al terminar el saiyajin junto al otro discípulo se marcharon del lugar, andaban buscando a Miu para poder ir a algún restaurante ya que el saiyajin se estaba muriendo de hambre, al llegar se sentaron a esperar ya que la rubia todavía no ha terminado con sus labores del club, en esos instante llegaron los soldados de shinpaku muy alarmados.

\-- ¡Generales, de asalto! ¡A pasado algo terrible! -- gritaba el chico que lleva siempre la bandera.

\-- Ya te dije que no nos llames así -- Kenichi comentaba mientras suspiraba.

\-- jejeje a mí la verdad no me importa como me llamen -- aporta Goku.

\-- El jefe Nijima, no ha estado en la casa del club desde ayer -- decía el chico de la bandera que se llama Matsui.

\-- Aunque pensándolo bien, ayer hubo una reunión especial de tres, él estuvo ausente -- exclamó Mizunuma.

\-- ¡¡Es imposible!! Él ni siquiera llega un minuto tarde cuando se trata de shinpaku -- decía otro miembro.

\-- Eso sí puede ser un problema -- Goku hablaba estando un poco pensativo.

\-- Talvez ya perdió el interés en shinpaku, o tiene un resfriado o algo -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Talvez alguien lo secuestró -- era el comentario de Miu ya que había terminado con sus labores.

\-- Probablemente la Nasa -- comentó Kenichi -- pregúntale a alguien más ni siquiera conozco a ese tipo --

\-- Los generales Takeda y Ukita dijeron que probablemente los trate de engañar nuevamente -- era lo que decía Mizunuma.

\-- Pienso lo mismo -- aportar Kenichi.

\-- No digas eso Kenichi, un mal amigo siempre sera un amigo -- Goku decía mientras era abrazado por Miu.

Kenichi solo se quedó pensando lo dicho por el pelinegro, pero en eso Mizunuma volvió a hablar.

\-- Pero miren, ayer de paso me encontré esto flotando en las aguas del drenaje --

El chico sacó la computadora que le pertenece al orejón. Pero Kenichi solo se fue diciendo que no le importa nada de eso, Goku y Miu le siguieron pero antes el pelinegro les prometió que encontraría a Nijima.

En el camino hacia el ryozanpaku Kenichi iba buscando pistas acerca del orejón, era seguido por el saiyajin y la rubia aunque estos iban más atrás.

Kenichi pensó que se fueron para un restaurante a comer, él trataría de encontrar algo, al ver bien pudo notar el zapato de Haruo rápidamente lo fue a recoger.

El giro para encontrar más pistas hasta que.

\-- Mira veo su zapato izquierda a 300 metros -- decia Miu.

\--¿¡Qué!? Creí que andaban por un restaurante -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Primero hay que encontrar a Nijima -- comentó Goku.

Así siguieron el camino encontrándose con la camiseta y pantalón de Nijima. Kenichi solo ponía una cara de disgusto, la rubia no sabía qué expresión hacer pensado que talvez encuentran la ropa interior sintiera un poco de asco. Para su suerte a lo lejos iba un gato que en su boca cargaba la ropa interior del orejón, el saiyajin les dijo que se fueran para el dojo porque él iría en busca de Nijima. Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron, Goku solo observó a los alrededores cuando confirmó que no había nadie presente empezó a elevarse, porque estando en el cielo se empezó a concentrar para sentir el débil ki de Nijima pasaron unos momentos al fin lo encontró y se tele transportó.

 ** _Almacén de un puerto momentos antes de la llegada de Goku._**

Nijima se encontraba a un lado de una caja, solo tenía puesto un saco.

\-- ¿Porque está desnudo, Sieg? -- preguntó Loki.

\-- No lo sé, mientras lo estaba trayendo se empezó a desvestirse -- respondió Siegfried - - debió haberse elevado con mi canto la, la, lah --

\-- Eso no es, tal vez él dejó pistas para sus amigos -- dijo el cuarto puño.

\-- Bueno anoche fue una placentera persecución, gracias a ti pude componer esta placentera melodía -- dice el quinto puño.

\--¡Qué intentan hacer conmigo! -- Nijima les gritó.

\-- Qué intentas verte bien, ¡pervertido! -- comenta Número 20.

\-- Tranquilo no vamos a matarte, en ragnarok no somos unos yakuzas, sólo damos una penalización a los perdedores -- aporta Siegfried.

\-- ¡Pe… Penalización! -- dijo Haruo.

\-- Sip, serás empaquetado en una caja y transportado en un carguero -- comenta Loki.

\--¿¡Qué!? Cuando vengan a buscarme recibirás un gran castigo -- Nijima hablaba.

\-- Nadie vendrá a salvarte, el punto débil de tu grupo es que nadie es leal con contigo, los engañastes para que se unieran a ti -- exclamó Loki -- ¡rápido carguen lo! --

Así varios metieron al pobre Nijima en una caja, ya habían cargado la caja donde iba Nijima la pusieron muy escondida entre el resto de las caja. Después tanto Loki y Siegfried salieron, estaban dispuestos a irse hasta cuando una voz los detiene.

\--¿Porque secuestraron a Nijima? -- preguntó Goku él sabía que el orejón se estaba moviendo aunque se le hacía algo difícil porque el ki de Nijima era muy bajo.

\-- ¡Qué imposible! ¿Porqué has venido? -- preguntó Loki.

\-- Simplemente porque es un amigo -- dijo Goku.

\-- ¡Oye pelos alborotados! Por tu culpa perdí la nota, ¡Te mataré! -- gritó Siegfried.

\-- Nose de qué estás hablando, pero si quiere pelear adelante -- decía Goku.

\-- Entonces te lo encargo, Siegfried -- dijo Loki.

\-- (¿Siegfried? ¿Entonces él es que se supone es inmortal? ) -- pensó Goku.

\-- De acuerdo vete, ya quería encontrarme con el que se dice es el general más fuerte de shinpaku y también él que derrotó dos puños -- habló Siegfried -- la, la, la, la, lan, lah-n --

El cuarto puño solo se retiró junto con Número 20 y otros subordinados, Goku sólo pensó que Siegfried era alguien raro.

\-- Espero que puedas ser alguien interesante -- Goku dijo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

\-- Son cierto los rumores, tienes un estilo único, gracias a ti podré alcanzar mejores notas -- decía Siegfried -- la, la, la, lah --

El quinto puño se lanzó de lleno contra el pelinegro este lo esquivó con facilidad y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a decir verdad, Siegfried no intentó esquivar ese golpe para usar su contraataque, pero lastimosamente no se enfrentó a alguien ordinario.

El puñetazo que le dio Goku lo mandó a volar muy lejos, Siegfried cayó con mucha rudeza en el suelo y ya se encontraba inconsciente.

Al saiyajin solo le salió una gota de sudor detrás de la nuca, al parecer ya ganó, el pelinegro se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del quinto puño, su ki estaba estable solo se quedó dormido, Goku en modo chibi le puyo las cosillas con una pequeña rama de un árbol que no se sabe de donde salió, solo le salieron más gotas de sudor, al parecer no era inmortal y si lo era, no era muy fuerte físicamente.

Goku solo cargó el cuerpo y lo puso en un lugar seguro después se tele transportó hacia el ryozanpaku ya que tenía mucha hambre, al parecer se le olvidó por lo que realmente venía.

 ** _Ryozanpaku momentos antes._**

Los chicos habían llegado, Shigure no pudo notar a su cariño, pensó que se fue a entrenar a otro lugar. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala ahí también está Whis degustando unos camarones, los chicos les contaron acerca de la desaparición de Nijima y también que Goku fue a buscarlo.

Después de unos momentos Kenichi estaba entrenando con Miu mientras eran observados por los maestros. En ese momento el saiyajin apareció en medio de todos.

\-- Hola -- dijo Goku.

\-- Bienvenido cariño -- Shigure le dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Miu rápidamente derribó al pobre de Kenichi para ir a besar la otra mejilla del saiyajin. Después la maestra de las armas beso la boca seguida de Miu, ninguna quería retroceder.

\-- Ejem. Ejem -- dijeron los demás maestros,Whis solo sonreía al ver eso.

\-- ¿Encontraste a Nijima? -- preguntó Kenichi.

\-- ¿Hug? Se me olvidó, la verdad es que tuve una pelea contra ese chico extraño que se dice que es inmortal pero no fue nada, me dio hambre y me regrese -- Goku respondió mientras ponía una mano en su nuca mientras reía -- lo siento, pero no está en peligro su ki es estable--

\-- Bueno con eso me conformó -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Entonces ven a comer -- decía el venerable.

Al día siguiente salió en el diario la noticia acerca de que un carguero atacado por un alien.

 ** _Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy amigos después seguira el documental acerca de la llegada de los saiyajin ¿como les pareció el documental? Esta bien asi o trato de resumirlo al máximo, bueno a mi me gusta como quedo pero sus opiniones son más importantes ya que gracias a ustedes la historia sigue mejorando también por sus buenos consejos._**

 ** _Si se pregunta porque Siegfried perdío tan rápido recordemos que la pelea que tuvo contra Kenichi, se dejaba golpear para usar su propia fuerza y contraatacar, lastimosamente se trataba de Goku ya sabemos como le fue Krilin cuando le pidió que le diera un golpe en el rostro, salió volando y terminó con el ojo morado._**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hola amigos aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, perdón se que les dije que lo publicaría el viernes pero tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes y no lo pude actualizar.**

 **Un cordial saludo a todos y muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Ahora el nombre de la historia se llamara :** _History's Stronges Máster Goku_ ** _\- - nombre recomendado por DMC Nero gracias amigo._**

 ** _Igualmente a Lucas Damicco._**

 ** _Jiren el Gris gracias amigo por recomendarme ver la historia de goku vs los 18 universos esta muy buena._**

 ** _Por el momento solo están las cuatro chicas para Goku se que unos quieren a Kisara o Rachel Stanley bueno lo seguiré pensando._**

 **Ahora si comencemos.**

 ** _Renuncia de derechos : todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores._**

 _ **Dragon Ball Super --** akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._

 _ **Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi --** Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 15: ¡Determinación!_**

En el ryozanpaku se estaba llevando una pelea de entrenamiento entre Kenichi y Miu, mientras que el saiyajin y el ángel se encontraban entrenando en otro sector.

El pobre de Kenichi no podía contra la hermosa rubia, al parecer el entrenamiento que ha estado haciendo la ha fortalecido mucho ya que no se quiere quedar atrás, pensando que Goku sólo elija a la maestra Shigure por ser más fuerte que ella en estos momentos. En eso le dio una fuerte patada al pobre discípulo y lo tumbó al suelo.

\-- ¿Por.. Porque? ¡Es muy gracioso, Porque! A pesar de que he estado entrenando más duro, ni siquiera puedo rozarte -- Kenichi decía mientras estaba de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo.

Miu iba a decirle algo pero Honoka llegó y le pego con con algo parecido al chipote chillón, Miu por instinto le toma la mano donde tenia esa arma de destrucción masiva, mientras que con la otra mano se la ponía cerca del cuello, pero al ver que era la hermana de Kenichi se detuvo.

\-- Pequeña, Honoka, niña mala no debes venir durante los combates de entrenamiento -- Miu decía mientras recibía los golpes con el arma de Honoka.

\-- ¡No abuses de mi hermano! -- grita Honoka golpeando a la pobre rubia.

Mientras pasa todo eso el pobre, Kenichi seguía de rodillas con varias lágrimas al estilo anime.

\-- Kenichi es todo por hoy -- Miu decía mientras se alejaba de ahí.

\-- ¡Si, vete tetas grandes! Y no regreses, ¡llegar a proteger a mi hermano es el trabajo de Honoka! --

Kenichi solo se acercó a su hermana, le dijo que no debía intervenir. Después se la llevó dónde está el maestro Apachai para que siguieran jugando othelo. Ma Kensei llegó haciendo la técnica llamada soutenshu, que le enseñaría a su discípulo pero para su sorpresa lo encontró acostado en el suelo sin ánimos de nada, tenía varias lágrimas, mientras hacía un puchero.

\--¿Pero que tienes? Te enseñaré el soutenshu, es una técnica avanzada, para abrir las defensas enemigas y atacar -- dijo Ma Kensei -- ¡Me estás escuchando! --

\-- Miu es tramposa, ella es fuerte -- Kenichi decía mientras lloraba y se miraba sin vida mientras varias nubes negras lo rodean -- maestro solo déjeme sólo, es demasiado, es demasiado, oh es demasiado, snif, snif, olvidenlo solo soy un tipo ordinario --

Era lo que se podía escuchar del pobre Kenichi, su hermana ya se había retirado, solo se podía observar que estaba en un rincón suspirando, el maestro Sakaki solo se burla de las penurias de su discípulo Kenichi. Mientras Apachai le pedía que jugara othello con él, el maestro del karate aceptó pero para su mala suerte, Apachai sabía jugar mejor perdiendo inmediatamente, el maestro Akisame también quería jugar este último ganó con mucha dificultad.

Mientras todo eso pasaba el saiyajin estaba meditando junto al ángel, ya que este está entrenando tanto físicamente y mentalmente. Whis también estaba entrenando al parecer esa "guerra que viene en el futuro" será algo que decidirá el destino del todo y no se daría el lujo de estar solo descansando.

\-- Esto es todo por hoy -- Whis dijo mientras terminaba de meditar.

\-- ¡Vaya! Fue un excelente entrenamiento -- respondió Goku.

\-- Tienes razón estuvimos meditando durante cuatro horas, nos ganamos un buen festín de deliciosa comida --

\-- Claro que sí, señor Whis, le dire a las chicas sí pueden prepararnos algo de comer --

\-- Por mi está bien, Goku, pero sabes he notado un ligero cambio en tu actitud, ¿sabes el motivo? --

\-- ¡En serio! la verdad no me he dado cuenta -- Goku respondió mientras reía.

\-- Al parecer, si solo es un ligero cambio, a veces ya no eres tan indiferente y despreocupado, sobre todo cuando se trata de las señoritas, Shigure y Miu --

\-- Después del torneo, cuando ya había alcanzado la doctrina egoísta, sentí como que algo cambió en mí, sentía la necesidad de ya no ser tan despreocupado, con respecto a las chicas el maestro Ma Kensei me da consejos, me enseñó unas revistas y unos videos donde salen besándose bueno asi me dijo que se llama esa técnica -- dijo Goku todavía con sus dedos en la quijada.

\-- Me alegro que estés aprendiendo cosas nuevas, tus amigos pero sobretodo tus hijos estarían orgullosos -- Whis decía con una grata sonrisa pero después pensó lo siguiente -- ( aunque a veces te sigues comportando de la misma forma, pero es una de tus características ) --

Tanto el saiyajin y el ángel ya se iban hacia donde estaban los demás, aunque estaban algo lejanos se podía escuchar unos gritos, al parecer son las chicas peleando nuevamente por ver quién le prepara el postre al saiyajin. En eso se acercó el venerable anciano y le pidió de una manera muy gentil y educada, a Whis si le podía dar un poco de tiempo para hablar a solas con el saiyajin, el ángel estuvo de acuerdo y se fue ya que tenía hambre por el entrenamiento.

\-- Esta bien anciano ¿De que quiere hablar conmigo? --

\-- Pues quiero hablar acerca de Miu -- responde Hayato.

\-- ¿Miu? -- fue lo único que dijo el saiyajin.

\-- Exactamente, te quiero contar cómo fue que se quedó a mi cuidado y sobre sus padres -- decía Hayato mientras se tocaba su gran barba.

\-- De acuerdo escucharé atentamente, anciano -- Goku comentó preparado para saber más acerca de la hermosa Miu.

Whis llegó donde los demás maestros, observando como Sakaki y Apachai peleaban por un plato de papas, Me kensei como siempre leyendo sus revistas pero observa a un deprimido Kenichi hablando con Akisame, se fue dónde las chicas para pedirles algo de comer, le preguntaron directamente sobre el saiyajin y les respondió que el anciano quería hablar con Goku.

 ** _Lugar donde están reunidos los puños de ragnarok._**

Se podía ver a varios sujetos pelear entre sí mientras eran observados por cinco puños de ragnarok. Kisara o Valkiria como se le dice en ragnarok fue castigada con anterioridad.

\-- Valkiria has sido liberada de tu castigo hoy, eso fue suficiente por haber perdido y dejado que tu compañía fuera aniquilada -- comentó el primer puño.

\-- Señor gracias -- fue lo único que dijo la Valkiria.

\-- Como sea, ahora tres puños de ragnarok fueron derrotados por el mismo chico de cabellos alborotados, Sieg sigue recuperándose, alianza shinpaku seguramente vamos a pagarles esa deuda -- decía Loki -- Seremos especialmente cuidadosos con ese comandante de cabello raro, pero también con Shirahama Kenichi --

El primer puño al escuchar eso solo pensó mientras observa un botón parecido al de Kenichi -- ( si ese Shirahama Kenichi es uno de los comandantes de la alianza shinpaku, el momento de cambiar medallas ha llegado finalmente ).

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír como el último de los sujetos en pie de los que estaban peleando dijo que era el ganador y quería ser uno de los puños de ragnarok, pero quería ser el sexto puño ya que supuestamente Hermit ha desaparecido, pero no se esperaba que en ese mismo instante llegará el susodicho golpeándolo y dejándolo inconsciente.

\-- Vaya bienvenido de vuelta, sexto puño Hermit -- dijo Odin el primer puño.

\-- No le pongan una mano encima a Shirahama Kenichi, me encargué de él yo mismo -- expuso Hermit.

\-- Creí que tu oponente era ese chico de cabello raro, bueno aunque ya te derrotó dos veces es comprensible que ya no lo quieras enfrentar, además tu pelea contra Shirahama quedó en un empate ¿hiciste algún nuevo entrenamiento? -- dijo Loki sarcásticamente.

\-- Eres un tonto, ese chico de cabello raro como le dices no es alguien ordinario pero tú no puedes saberlo porque eres un cobarde dejaste que solo, Siegfried peleará contra él, cuando derrote, a ese Shirahama, después tendré una nueva pelea contra Goku -- comentó Hermit.

\-- ¡Como te atreves a llamarme cobarde! Soy un gran estratega en batalla, ya tengo un plan para lidiar con esa alianza shinpaku y tú no formas parte de este, ¿porque no escribes unas 100 veces lo siento? Como castigo por irte sin avisar -- decía Loki mientras los demás puños solo observan.

\-- ¡¡ Hablas demasiado Loki !! Yo no recibo órdenes de un cobarde -- dijo Hermit ya cansado de escuchar las tonterías del cuarto puño.

\-- ¿¡Qué!? Nuevamente me llamas cobarde no te lo perdonare -- Loki habla mientras quería ir hacia Hermit.

\-- ¡ Deténgase ustedes dos ! Te doy permiso, Hermit pero no perdonaré otra derrota -- expuso Odin.

Hermit solo se fue para quien sabe dónde.

\-- ¡Hey jefe! Este es un asunto de disciplina de la organización -- exclama Loki para después pensar -- ( Esto es malo, Hermit ha sido difícil de controlar desde un principio, después de esto se convertirá en un dificultoso peón ) --

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

El venerable empezó el relato, mientras que el saiyajin solo estaba atento.

\-- _" ahora que lo pienso bien. Esta tragedia empezó cuando el papá de Miu o en otras palabras mi hijo, Furinji Saiga y Shizuha la mamá de Miu se conocieron._

 _Saiga, a quien le gustaban muchos los animales y las plantas, a menudo me preguntaba si podía investigar especies en peligro e irse hacia las montañas aisladas._

 _Por otro lado Shizuha era una persona con el linaje más excelente, incluso dentro del clan llamado Kuremisago, sus lugares ideales para sus caminatas eran considerados lugares aislados, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontrarán y después se enamoraron._

 _El objetivo absoluto del clan Kuremisago era, unir a dos personas con los mejores genes posibles, Shizuha era considerada el linaje más excelente, era el centro del clan y la consideraron un símbolo religioso, nunca iban a permitir que se juntara con un extranjero y mucho menos casarse._

 _Llegamos a una situación delicada, la pregunta era si debían aceptar un poder fuerte y extranjero, cerca de su centro de clan, entonces el Kuremisago se dividió en dos, por un lado los que se pusieron a favor de Saiga, por el otro lado estaban los que pensaban en mantener la tradición y era liderado por la cabeza del clan._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo para que se convirtiera en una gran disputa los miembros de Kuremisago divididos en el mundo fueron llamados para la batalla, fue una lucha teñida de sangre, mi hijo Saiga pasó a través de estas peleas desarmado y sin matar a nadie, pero porque estaba protegiendo a sus amigos la batalla se prolongó, ante de darse cuenta pensó que una pequeña cantidad de sangre debía ser derramada por el bien a un número mayor de personas involucradas._

 _Un poco ante de eso, aunque me sentía un poco ansioso, acepté su unión y empecé un viaje hacia el extranjero, en ese país tan alejado recibí una comunicación de Shizuha, la primera vez que me enteré de estas malas circunstancias, pensé que este era mi mayor fracaso en la vida y debí de estar más cerca de mi hijo cuando era más pequeño._

 _Llegué muy tarde pude ver a varias personas muertas y una de esas era una Shizuha que se encontraba al borde de la muerte, antes de fallecer me enseñó una pluma, que estaba señalando un lugar, cabe hasta encontrar el milagro de una madre que amaba a su hija._ _Luego escuche unos rumores de que mi hijo seguía con vida pero no estaba claro, entonces decidí que nunca dejaría sola a Miu, mi pequeña nieta."_ \-- concluyó el venerable anciano.

\-- Entendí la mayoría pero¿ porque me dices esto ahora? -- decía Goku sin entender muy bien lo que el anciano le relato.

\-- No te preocupes no esperaba que lo entendierás del todo por ahora, cuando llegue el tiempo indicado lo sabrás, solo que por el momento no le comentes nada a mi nieta -- decía Hayato.

\-- Esta bien no le diré nada -- dijo Goku.

\-- Es bueno escuchar eso, Miu es muy feliz a tu lado, por favor cuidala tienes el poder necesario -- Hayato pedía al saiyajin ese favor.

\-- Claro que la protegeré, no debe preocuparse por eso -- respondió alegre el pelinegro y con gran determinación.

Ya terminando su conversación se fueron donde los demás maestros.

Al día siguiente Kenichi salió de compras con su hermana Honoka, aunque el discípulo no quería ir porque quería seguir con su entrenamiento. Pero su pequeña hermana no le ponía atención en eso pudo ver un hermoso vestido pero también muy costoso, al estar viendo fijamente ese vestido no pudo escuchar lo que su hermano le dijo y así pasó un buen rato observando ese vestido cuando vino a reaccionar su hermano se había ido y no lo encontraba en ningún lado.

De tanto caminar pudo ver como unos chicos querían golpear a otro sujeto que era rubio y de buen físico, rápidamente Honoka les pegó con su arma pero al caer de pie nuevamente doblo un poco su pie y se raspo un poco la rodilla, los sujetos soltaron al rubio e internaron golpear a la pequeña niña pero antes de que lo hicieran el chico rubio los detuvo y les dio una buena paliza, después sólo se disponía a retirarse.

\-- ¡Espera niño bonito! ¿Vas a dejar a una damisela en su desgracia? -- decía la pequeña Honoka.

El "niño bonito" solo la carga en sus hombros para retirarse a toda velocidad. Por otro lado Kenichi solo gritaba algo preocupado.

\--¡Honoka, Honoka! ¿Dónde estás? --

 **Casa del niño bonito.**

Ya estaban en la entrada de la casa de ese niño bonito que no era otro que el sexto puño de ragnarok, aunque la hermana de Kenichi no lo sabía.

\-- ¿No vamos a ir al doctor? -- pregunta Honoka.

\-- No creo en doctores aquí será suficiente -- respondió Hermit.

\-- ¿Dónde es aquí? -- Honoka pregunta nuevamente.

\-- Mi casa -- dijo Hermit.

Así ya dentro de la casa pudo curar el raspón en la rodilla de Honoka que le dijo.

\-- Se amable --

\-- Terminé ¡ahora lárgate! -- decía Hermit.

\-- ¡Que me largue! Pero si con este tratamiento de segunda -- Honoka decía mientras se ponía de pie -- ¿he? Ya no duele fantástico lo hiciste bien niño bonito --

\-- Solo lárgate -- Hermit le comento.

\-- Pero esta es una gran mansión -- dijo Honoka corriendo por el lugar.

\-- ¡Hey! Detente -- eran los gritos de Hermit.

Pero para su mala suerte la pequeña hermana de Kenichi no le hacia caso, solo se puso a ordenar el desorden de esa casa, le dijo que le prepararía algo de comer al principio Hermit no estaba de acuerdo pero le recordó a su hermana pequeña, y sólo dejó que Honoka siguiera en lo suyo, después de un rato le preparó un comida no que no tenía un buen aspecto ya que no era buena en la cocina, pero eso no le importó al niño bonito, así pasaron un rato hasta que finalmente Honoka se fue de la casa.

\-- Es una niña muy extraña -- fue lo único que se dijo Hermit.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

El discípulo Kenichi llegó después de asegurarse de que su hermana estuviera bien aunque ella le reprochó por haberla dejado perdida.

Todos ya estaban en la sala del dojo menos el saiyajin que salió a dar una vuelta por ahí. Tanto Shigure como Miu solo tenían un mal presentimiento aunque no sabían el porqué.

\-- ¿Qué opinan si seguimos viendo más de la vida de Goku? --

\-- Si, llegué en buen momento pero ¿Dónde está Goku? -- decía Kenichi.

\-- Pues en estos momentos anda tomando un poco de aire fresco -- respondía el venerable.

\-- Que extraño -- expuso Sakaki.

\-- Déjenlo tiene una gran carga sobre sus hombros -- aporta Akisame.

\-- Hay que darle su espacio -- Ma Kensei decía mientras dejaba a un lado su revista para ver el documental.

\-- Aquí están las bebidas -- dijo Miu.

\-- Y aquí las frituras -- exclamó Shigure.

\-- Bien comencemos -- Whis decía mientras de su báculo salía el gran holograma.

Después de que el pelinegro muriese Kami-sama lo llevó hacia dónde se mantiene Enma Daioh-sama, estuvo conversando para que le diera el permiso de ir a entrenar con Kaio-sama. Enma-sama no se negó y le concedió el permiso así Goku inició su largo viaje por el camino de la serpiente pero antes de irse le pidió un favor al sujeto que lo llevó hacia el camino de la serpiente, y este era que le dijera a Uranai Baba que le llevé el mensaje al Maestro Roshi y este era de que no lo revivieran dentro de un año.

Se puede observar como Piccolo llevó al pequeño Gohan a un lugar desolado ,durante el viaje el híbrido saiyajin se quedó dormido, pero enseguida el sujeto verde lo despertó le explicó acerca de sus poderes Gohan sólo gritaba que no tenía esos poderes. Pero a Piccolo no le importó y lo lanzó contra una pequeña montaña, Gohan cuando iba a punto de estrellarse de alguna manera logró sacar esos poderes así destruyendo la montaña por completo.

\-- ¡Increíble es más fuerte de lo que me imaginaba! -- se dijo Piccolo.

\-- ¿Eso lo he hecho yo? -- pregunta el pequeño Gohan.

\-- ¿empiezas a entenderlo no, niño? Tu poder se libera sólo cuando tus emociones son intensas, pero entrenaras para controlarlo a tu voluntad -- dijo Piccolo.

\-- ¡Pero tengo miedo! -- gritaba Gohan.

\-- ¡Deja de quejarte o te mato yo mismo! Apresurate y cambiate de ropa -- Piccolo le ordenaba.

\-- Pe.. Pero mi papá va a revivir y quiero entrenar con él -- comenta Gohan.

\-- ¡Es inútil! Tu padre sería muy blando y en estos casos hay que ser severos -- dijo Piccolo.

\-- ¿Que hago para entrenarme? -- pregunta Gohan.

\-- Primero no hagas nada vive -- responde Piccolo.

\-- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿vivir?! -- comenta Gohan en forma de pregunta.

\-- así es sobrevive en este lugar sólo, si logras sobrevivir en seis meses vendré por ti - - Piccolo decía mienta alzó vuelo y simplemente se fue.

Gohan estaba llorando por dejarlo completamente solo, esto molesto a Kenichi no se lo podía creer dejar que un pequeño niño sobreviva por sus propios medios en un lugar como ese, era algo inaceptable, los maestros solo ponían atención a la forma que Piccolo entrena, las chicas solo se sentían triste por el hijo de su amado.

En uno de esos días Gohan vio la luna llena y se transformó en un simio gigante que estaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor, Piccolo recordó que debía destruir la luna y así lo hizo Gohan perdió la transformación de Ozaru y el piel verde le arrancó la cola. Pasaron esos seis meses el híbrido se las ingenio para sobrevivir, esto sorprendió a los maestros, y a los dos adolescentes que miraban la vida del pelinegro. Así dando el inicio de su verdadero entrenamiento.

Goku al fin llegó al planeta de Kaio-sama al principio lo confundió con Bubbles la mascota de Kaio-sama, al principio Goku tuvo que pasar la prueba para entrenar con Kaio-sama.

Así logrando pasar dicha prueba empezó a entrenar pero no solo él y su hijo entrenan para derrotar a los saiyajines también lo hacen Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Yamcha y Krillin. Finalmente Goku logró dominar el kaioken y la genkidama.

Los saiyajines llegaron finalmente a la tierra todos los guerreros z se fueron a pelear, para su mala suerte Kaio-sama no calculo el tiempo que le tomará regresar a Goku por el camino de la serpiente y eso hizo que se llegará tarde.

Pero antes de su llegada sus amigos estaban en problemas ya que Vegeta le ordenó a Nappa que sacara los seis saibaiman eran unos seres repugnantes para la vista de cualquiera pero tenían un gran poder.

La pelea inició el primero en morir fue Yamcha ya que un saibaiman explotó junto a él, esto enfureció a Krillin y rápidamente atacó, ya todos los saibaiman fueron derrotados el ataque que hizo Krillin este lo desvío para darle de lleno a los dos saiyajin pero se asustó porque no les hizo nada.

Para su mala suerte Nappa peleará se fue directo hacia Tenshinhan ambos chocaron sus antebrazo pero para su mala fortuna Nappa era más fuerte.

\-- ¡Vamos esquivalo! -- grito Piccolo.

Pero fue tarde, eran tan fuerte el golpe de Nappa que le arrancó gran parte del antebrazo a Tenshinhan solo se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de este.

Esto hizo que todos los presentes en el ryozanpaku menos el ángel quedarán paralizados, al ver y escuchar los gritos de Tenshinhan.

Para que después Nappa lo golpeara brutalmente, pero en un descuido Chaoz logró ponerse en la espalda de Nappa.

\-- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de él, Chaoz! -- dijo Tenshinhan muy herido.

\-- Adiós amigo Ten, por favor no mueras -- fue lo último que dijo Chaoz para después solo explotar junto a Nappa.

\-- No me digas que… ¡no lo hagas! -- grito Tenshinhan pero fue tarde.

Después de disiparse la explosión se pudo ver a Nappa ileso, rápidamente Krillin y Piccolo se lanzaron contra Nappa, lo golpearon y le lanzaron ataques de energía pero solo lograron hacer que le saliera un poco de sangre de la boca, Gohan no les podía ayudar ya que tenía miedo aunque era comprensible para un niño de su edad.

\-- ¡Kiko-ho! -- se escucha el grito de Tenshinhan lanzado su ataque.

Fue un gran ataque, pero lastimosamente no funcionó solo le daño la armadura de combate y le hizo pequeños raspones. Así Tenshinhan perdiendo la vida.

\-- ¡Goku! ¡Ven ahora! -- era el grito de Krillin.

Los miembros del ryozanpaku se sentían impotentes, desesperados y con temor, al parecer Whis hacía que sintiera esas emociones.

Vegeta al escuchar eso les preguntó acerca de Goku para saber si era Kakarotto y efectivamente lo era, decidió esperar tres hora pero él no aparecía, así Nappa golpeando de manera salvaje y violenta a los restantes, hasta que intentó asesinar al pobre Gohan pero Piccolo se sacrificó para salvarlo, el híbrido en su furia grito.

\-- ¡Masenko! -- lanzando su gran ataque pero Nappa logró desviarlo.

Gohan cayó de rodillas, Nappa intentó aplastarlo con su pie pero cuando lo hizo desapareció de su vista, Gohan apareció en la nube voladora.

Finalmente Goku llegó estaba muy molesto observó a su alrededor para ver a Piccolo, Tenshinhan y Yamcha sin vida.

Hizo que Krillin y Gohan comieran la mitad de una semilla del ermitaño ya que era la última que quedaba, así recuperándose a medias.

\-- ¿A qué has venido Kakarotto? Espero que no tengas el afán de querer derrotarme porque sería una mal chiste -- dijo Vegeta.

\-- ¡Nunca se los perdonaré malditos! -- comenta Goku.

Nappa rápidamente trató de golpear a Goku pero fue inútil no podía seguirle el ritmo, Nappa desesperado intento atacar a Gohan y Krilin pero Goku uso el kaioken y derrotó a Nappa este le pidió ayuda a Vegeta pero este le agarró la mano y lo lanzó al cielo para matarlo con una esfera de energía.

Goku les dijo a Gohan y Krilin que se fueran estos se fueron rápidamente del lugar. Goku le pidió a Vegeta que fueran a un lugar desolado y este accedió.

Ya estando en ese lugar estaban a punto de pelear.

\-- Deberías estar feliz, porque es un honor para un guerrero de clase baja como tú, sea oponente de un guerrero de élite como yo -- decía Vegeta -- los bebés saiyajin al nacer se mide su poder y dependiendo se mandan a un planeta donde no hayan seres poderoso, en otras palabras eres un perdedor --

\-- Si esa es la razón por la que estoy en la tierra debería estar agradecido -- dijo Goku -- Además si un guerrero de clase baja se esfuerza lo suficiente es posible que supere a un guerrero de élite --

\-- Jajajaja debe ser una broma, ahora mismo te mostraré la barrera que no podrás superar por mucho que sea tu esfuerzo --

Ambos se pusieron en pose de pelea iniciando un gran combate, pero Vegeta era muy superior a Goku los golpes que éste recibía eran brutales, pero aún no se daría por vencido aunque sería algo arriesgado aumentó su kaioken por tres solo así podía golpear a Vegeta y regresando le el daño que este le hizo, el príncipe de los saiyajin no se lo podía creer un guerrero de clase baja le está dando problemas, rápidamente se elevó al cielo y lanzó su técnica más poderosa en esos momentos.

\-- ¡Garlic-ho! --

Goku no se quedaría atrás y también lanzó su técnica.

\-- ¡kamehameha! --

Ambos ataques colisionaron creando gran destrucción a sus alrededores nadie quería retroceder pero Goku dijo.

\-- ¡Aumentado cuatro veces! --

Así el kamehameha ganando más terreno y por fin impactando en Vegeta, pero para desgracia Goku forzó su cuerpo demasiado, en eso llegó Yajirobe felicitando al pelinegro pero este le advierte que se fuera porque Vegeta aun estaba con vida.

Efectivamente lo estaba pero ahora Vegeta creó una luna artificial y se convierte en un gran simio gigante pero a diferencia de Goku este podía tener más razonamiento, así Vegeta fue muy superior a Goku golpeando lo ferozmente.

Goku lo cegó por un momento con el taiyoken para crear un genkidama pero para su mala suerte Vegeta ozaru lanzó un gran ataque desde su boca, Goku puras penas lo esquivo pero Vegeta ozaru lo atrapó y le empezó a quebrar todos su huesos solo se escucha el lamento del saiyajin. Yajirobe solo se tapa los oídos para no escuchar esos lamentos.

En cambio las chicas del ryozanpaku estaban llorando, no podían soportar ver a Goku en ese estado, pero tenían que ser fuertes, tiene que terminar de ver.

Pero finalmente Vegeta ozaru suelta al saiyajin, también llegó Gohan y Krilin fue una pelea muy sangrienta y feroz pero de tanto intentarlo Vegeta se quedó sin energías y mal herido ya que tuvo que soportar que le cortaran la cola en manos de Yajirobe, una genkidama y para rematar Gohan se transformó en ozaru pero Vegeta le cortó la cola y le cayó encima dejándolo como se encuentra en estos momentos, a pasos lentos se fue para su nave pero Krilin quería asesinarlo, pero se detuvo ya que Goku le pidió que no lo hiciera así Vegeta marchando sé del planeta muy herido pero no solo físicamente sino que también dañaron su orgullo.

En eso llegó una nave donde venía Bulma y los demás, pero al descender rápidamente salió Milk a gran velocidad saltando sobre Goku sin que ésta le preste atención, Krilin traía a Gohan y Milk se lo arrebató.

\-- Gohan esta bien, quien debería importarte ahorita es Goku esta mucho peor -- dijo Krilin.

Pero Milk no le prestó atención y lo ignoró.

\-- Por dios, pobre Goku -- dijo Krilin en voz baja al ver la actitud de la esposa del saiyajin.

El maestro Roshi cargó a Goku con la ayuda de Bulma para meterlo en la nave mientras que Milk ni se le acerca para agradecer que gracias a él la tierra se salvó nuevamente.

\-- Buen hasta aquí lo dejamos por el momento - Whis dijo haciendo desaparecer el holograma.

\-- ¡Maldita mujer! Desearía matarla -- grito Shigure.

\-- Qué actitud más horrible -- decía Miu también enfadada por actitud de esa mujer.

\-- Vamos chicas relájense -- dijo Sakaki.

Pero fue fulminado con las miradas de las chicas.

\-- Eso fue algo intenso, pero Goku nunca se dio por vencido -- dijo Ma Kensei.

\-- Simplemente admirable -- aporta el venerable.

\-- Es un gran guerrero, pero sobretodo una gran persona -- expuso Akisame.

\-- Se merece un gran banquete esta noche, apa -- decía Apachai.

\-- Tienen razón, nunca se rindió a pesar de ser el más débil, ahora entrenaré hasta que el piso se desgaste y no parare -- aporta Kenichi -- maestro Ma Kensei muestreme la técnica nuevamente por favor --

\-- Oh, Kenichi has vuelto a estar de buen humor -- decía Kensei.

\-- Claro Goku nunca se rinde, ya no tengo pensado rendirme nunca más -- Kenichi comenta con una gran determinación.

\-- Gracias maestro Whis, por enseñar la vida de Goku eso nos da inspiración -- comenta el venerable.

\-- Por mi es un placer, también gracias a ustedes Goku se vuelva más fuerte -- respondió Whis.

\-- Cuando regrese le prepararemos un gran banquete -- decía las chicas mientras se iban para la cocina.

 ** _Restaurante chino, ira imperial ( mismos momentos cuando inicia el documental)._**

El saiyajin iba hacia donde estaba la hija de Ma Kensei, por suerte esta vez no lo siguió Tochumaru, le prometió que iba a ir a verla, conociendolo cumpliría con esa promesa, bueno aunque la verdad se le había olvidado y como salió del ryozanpaku para tomar un poco de aire quería aprovechar y también porque recordó que vivía en un restaurante y tenía hambre.

\-- ¡Hola! ¿Se encuentra Renka? -- dijo el saiyajin entrando al restaurante.

Renka escuchó una voz familiar y al reconocer de quién se trataba salió a una gran velocidad, que ni le dio tiempo a su tío Hakubi de salir de su oficina para ver de quien se trataba.

\-- ¡Hola! Goku me alegro de que vinieras -- Renka le grito mientras lo abrazó.

\-- Perdón por no venir antes, estaba ocupado con mi entrenamiento -- Goku dijo con su características sonrisa.

\-- Esta bien, Pero de verdad pensé que te habías olvidado de mí -- exclamó Renka poniendo unos ojos bastante tiernos y fingiendo tristeza.

\-- No se me podía olvidar algo tan importante -- Goku comenta mientras, la seguía abrazando.

Renka solo se sonrojo, mientras su corazón latía más rápido por lo que dijo el pelinegro, pensaba en darle un beso en la mejilla pero para su mala suerte llegó su tío Hakubi.

\-- Oh, pero si es el discípulo de Kensei, me alegro de verte -- Hakubi saluda al pelinegro - - Ven a comer algo --

Renka solo miro a su tío con un gran instinto asesino, al parecer le arruino el momento, en cambio Goku se alegro al escuchar que le ofrecían comida a decir verdad era una de las mayores razones por la que quería venir. Ya estando en la mesa le llevaron un gran banquete digno de un dios, al mismo tiempo Renka y el viejo calvo lo acompañan.

\-- Sabes escuché de mi sobrina que fuiste tú quien derrotó a Sougetsu -- Hakubi le decía pensando que su sobrina le había mentido.

\-- A decir verdad creí que tal vez estaba al nivel de Ma Kensei pero no fue así, bueno también por el entrenamiento que le recomiendo que haga, por eso Kensei es más fuerte ahora --

Goku respondió sin antes masticar y tragar su comida en otras circunstancias solo hubiera respondió con la boca llena, pero ahora ya sabía un poco más de modales, esto sorprendió un poco a los presente por la forma en que el saiyajin se refirió al maestro Ma Kensei.

\-- Espera un momento, creí que mi papá era tu maestro, pero por la forma en la que te expresastes parece lo contrario -- dijo Renka.

Hakubi solo espera la explicación del saiyajin este último solo trago un poco de saliva al parecer cometió ese error sin darse cuenta, no quería decirles acerca de su origen, aunque no porque no parecieran confiables, solo que tal vez aún no sea el momento adecuado. A decir verdad no sabía qué responder.

\-- Bueno verán mi entrenamiento es algo fue.. --

\-- ¡Tío Hakubi! -- grito un sujeto entrando al restaurante se miraba muy preocupado.

Para la suerte del pelinegro no terminó de responder, ya que al parecer hay un problema.

\--¿Dime que paso? -- Hakubi decía de una manera calmada.

\-- Varios sujetos de la mafia viene hacia este lugar, pero lo más preocupante es que vienen tres peleadores de nivel super maestro con ellos -- el pobre sujeto decía muy preocupado no sabía cómo Hakubi iba a resolver esto.

En estos momentos en el restaurante solo estaban Hakubi y Renka como artistas marciales, pero no sabía que el más fuerte estaba con ellos.

\-- Renka ven ayúdame -- dijo Hakubi.

\-- ¡Esperen! También ayudaré -- Goku decía mientras se levantaba de la mesa, al parecer interrumpieron su comida y no los iba a perdonar.

\-- No podemos dejar que nuestro invitado pelee -- aporta Hakubi.

\-- Creo que deberíamos dejar que también se divierta, así comprobarás con tus propios ojos, acerca de lo que dije tío - era el comentario de Renka.

\-- Si, hablo mejor con los puños -- dijo el saiyajin.

\-- De acuerdo será interesante ver lo que puedes hacer -- Hakubi habla mientras ya iban saliendo del restaurante.

Al salir pudieron observar a varios sujetos eran como 30, pero entre ellos tres sujetos destacaban. Esas tres personas llevaban tatuajes de serpientes en sus brazos.

\-- Al parecer la mafia contrato a los maestros conocidos por ser pertenecientes al dojo doku -- decía Renka.

\-- ¿Doku? -- pregunta el saiyajin.

\-- Se dice que su estilo es muy violento, y también que sus golpes causan fuertes dolores incluso duran días o semanas, pueden afectar tu sistema nervioso o digestivo, en algunos casos hasta la muerte -- respondía Hakubi -- También son grandes fanáticos de las serpientes por eso sus tatuajes --

\-- Ya veo en otras palabras son fuertes -- Goku decía con una sonrisa.

\-- Si, pero el problema es que son tres de nivel super maestros -- decía Hakubi un poco preocupado.

Pero antes de que el saiyajin dijera algo los sujetos hablaron.

\-- Como verá maestro Hakubi, la mafia nos contrató para hacerle entrar en razón y que pague -- decía un sujeto que tenía una altura de 1.78 metros, brazos tonificados y de piel trigueña.

\-- Debería pagar, somos más que usted y por lo que veo solo tiene a esos dos adolescentes como apoyo -- decia el segundo maestro que era alguien con una piel un poco oscura y de altura 1.89 metros, tenía un gran físico como el de Apachai.

\-- No queremos gastar energía en una pelea innecesaria -- habló el tercer maestro de piel un poco más blanca que los otros dos, pero más bajo tenía una altura de 1.55 metros.

Los demás sujetos de la mafia solo reían al parecer ya tenían esta pelea ganada. Sabían de antemano que Hakubi era un super maestro pero ya esta viejo y quizás contra tres maestros sería demasiado para alguien como él, eran los pensamientos de los demás. Después en sus planes mientras Hakubi peleará ellos se encargaran de los dos adolescentes.

\-- Si no quieren una pelea innecesaria, yo peleare contra los tres maestros -- Goku decía.

\-- Jajajaja en serio eres gracioso pequeño mocoso -- decía el sujeto de piel más oscura.

\-- Tienen razón, no deberías hacer algo como eso, a pesar de haber derrotado a Sougetsu esto es diferente -- Hakubi decía sin todavía creer que el saiyajin tenga un gran poder.

\-- Tío por favor deje que él se encargue -- decía Renka.

\-- Pero, Renka ¡como puedes decir algo así! -- dijo Hakubi.

\-- Pues durante la pelea que tuvo contra mi tío, mi papá le tenía una gran confianza, ahora yo también lo haré, además algo dentro de mí me dice que es lo correcto -- respondió Renka.

\-- Gracias Renka -- Goku decía regalándole una gran sonrisa.

Esto provoca un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, al final Hakubi acepta que sólo el saiyajin se encargué, los otros tres maestros del dojo doku pusieron una mala cara, los tres pensaron en darle una paliza como lección. Los cuatro artistas marciales estaban listos para el combate, mientras que los demás estaban observando desde una distancia considerable.

\-- Pequeño mocoso recibirás una paliza -- decía el sujeto de piel más blanca.

\-- Ya lo veremos, por cierto mi nombre es Son Goku --

\-- Mi nombre es Banba Burakku -- se presentó el sujeto de piel oscura.

\-- Mi nombre es Kobura -- decía el de piel trigueña.

\-- El mio es Hebi -- dijo el de piel más blanca.

Ya se habían presentado todos se pusieron en sus respectivas poses de peleas, los tres maestros y Hakubi se extrañaron de la pose de pelea del saiyajin. Pero dejaron de lado eso, los tres se lanzaron de lleno Hebi tiró un fuerte puñetazo, Kobura una patada en sus costados, Banba Burakku un golpe con la palma que iba hacia el pecho del saiyajin, los tres maestros pensaron que con eso sería suficiente para acabar a ese pequeño mocoso, Hakubi solo tenía una cara seria.

Para su sorpresa el guerrero saiyajin con su mano izquierda desvío el golpe de palma de Burakku, y con su derecha el puñetazo de Hebi, después solo dio un medio giro para evitar la patada de Kobura.

\-- Al parecer no eres tan mal peleador como pensé -- Burakku decía con una sonrisa arrogante.

\-- Vamos esperó más de ustedes -- Goku comenta de manera retadora.

\-- ¡Maldito mocoso! Esta vez iremos en serio -- gritaron los tres maestros.

\-- Solo tuvo suerte --

\-- Ya está muerto --

\-- Mocoso hablador --

Eran los comentarios de los miembros de la mafia, Hakubi solo observa detalladamente al pelinegro.

Los tres se lanzador de manera coordinada hacia el pelinegro, Hebi se acerca y le dio un golpe con la derecha tratando de pegarle en la quijada, pero Goku lo esquivó moviéndose hacia la izquierda, pero enseguida Kobura trata de darle una patada en la cabeza, el saiyajin solo da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, para que después Burakku le lanzó un golpe de palma en la espalda pero Goku desaparece y reaparece unos metros atrás de él. Al parecer ese golpe de Barakku, era fuerte porque provocó una gran ráfaga de viento que hizo que los parabrisas y ventanas de los automóviles cercanos se quebraran de una manera explosiva.

Los tres maestros no se podían creer la velocidad y agilidad del joven guerrero para esquivar, pero ¿por qué no ataca?, ¿Solo puede esquivar?, ¿estará jugando con nosotros? Eran las preguntas de los maestros que seguían atacando de manera más violencia y veloz pero el saiyajin solo los esquiva sin mucho esfuerzo, el suelo se partía por los fuertes golpes de daban.

Hakubi no se lo podía creer Goku solo estaba jugando con ellos, ¿quién es realmente? Pasaba esa pregunta en la mente del viejo calvo, Renka solo sonreía aunque sentía un poco de miedo, no quería que lastimaran al saiyajin.

\-- Debo aceptar que sus golpes están bien coordinados -- decía Goku.

\-- ¡Cállate! Vamos trata de atacar también -- dijo Barakku.

\-- Eres un cobarde que sólo se dedica a esquivar -- comenta Hebi.

\-- ¿O será que no puedes atacarnos? -- Kobura habla mientras trata de asestar un golpe directo al saiyajin.

Todo su esfuerzo parecía inútil, así que cada uno lanzaría su técnica más efectiva. Las paredes de los restaurantes y otros establecimientos tenían grandes grietas. En eso los tres maestros ya cansados de la forma en que el saiyajin los esquiva hicieron una especie de triángulo alrededor del pelinegro, Goku sólo sonrió y eleva un poco más su poder.

\-- ¡Wa Shinkei Kōgeki! -- grito Barakku dando varios golpes de palma en el cuerpo del saiyajin.

\-- ¡Kiba Yūdoku! -- Hebi decía mientras ponía sus manos en forma de mantis y golpea al saiyajin a una gran velocidad.

\-- ¡Kachimana! -- Kobura exclamó dando varios golpes en el torso del cabellos alborotados.

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó mientras le daban esos fuertes golpes a Goku, las calles solo se partieron más por la fuerza de esos ataques.

\-- Sí, ya ganaron --

\-- No hay forma de que salga ileso --

\-- Pobre tonto --

Comentan algunos miembros de la mafia, Hakubi solo miro a Renka que estaba preocupada por el bienestar del saiyajin.

\-- Renka espero que tu amigo no haiga muerto -- Hakubi decía un poco preocupado.

\-- ¿Pero porque lo dices? -- pregunta Renka más preocupada.

\-- Porque el ataque de Barakku fue hacia todos sus nervios, Hebi atacó los órganos vitales y Kobura también hizo lo mismo, fueron golpes para matar -- Hakubi respondía de manera seria, pensado que fue mala idea dejarlo que peleará solo. Aunque no negó que podía esquivar de una manera espectacular.

\-- ¡No! Goku no puede morir por eso -- decía Renka al borde de las lágrimas pero después vio algo que la sorprendió más.

El saiyajin estaba en el mismo lugar sin aparente daño físico, solamente su ropa se desgarró un poco.

\-- Fueron buenos golpes me hicieron cosillas, si me hubiera confiado, estaría con un poco de daño -- Goku decía sonriendo.

\--¡Imposible! Esos golpes eran mortales deberías estar tumbado sin poder moverte -- aporta Barakku muy impresionado.

\-- Ya sobrepasastes el nivel discípulo por mucho, pero si eres demasiado joven -- Hebi dijo algo cansado.

\-- Pero por mi orgullo como maestro, no dejaré que un adolescente me derrote -- Kobura exclamó.

\-- ¡Es hora de que yo ataque! Fue divertido --

Goku elevó un poco más su poder haciendo temblar medio el lugar, esto asustó a todos después, desapareció a una mayor velocidad. Dándole varios golpes a Hebi en el rostro quebrandole la nariz y partiéndole el labio, provocando que cayera de espaldas y quedando totalmente inconsciente.

Luego apareció enfrente de Kobura este intento pegarle, pero el pelinegro lo esquiva y le da un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera una gran cantidad de saliva y sangre, al mismo tiempo le dio con la rodilla en el rostro, cayendo al suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

El saiyajin vio a Barakku que estaba estático y sin poder hablar al ver cómo derrotó a los otros dos maestros de una manera sencilla.

\-- Deberías irte y llevarte a tus amigos -- recomendó el pelinegro.

\-- ¡Tsk! No te creas tanto, no dejaré mi orgullo de peleador -- grita Barakku lanzándose de lleno nuevamente.

Goku solo suspiró, a decir verdad ya dos le pagaron por haber interrumpido su comida,

esquivó el ataque realizado por Barakku, solo le dio un golpe con la izquierda otro con la derecha para finalizar con una fuerte patada que lo mandó a volar hacia un automóvil y quedar incrustado en la puerta de este quedando completamente inconsciente.

\-- ( Fueron buenas técnicas, con que asi pelean los maestros de forma seria, quizas les pida nuevamente a los maestros del ryozanpaku que peleen nuevamente contra mí pero sin contenerse) -- pensó el saiyajin.

\-- ¡Es un monstruo! --

\-- Vámonos --

\-- ¡Maldito mocoso! --

Fueron los gritos de los miembros de la mafia que perdieron el espíritu de pelea al ver cómo fueron derrotados los maestros que contrataron, Renka como también Hakubi se le acercaron al saiyajin.

\-- ¡Fue algo espectacular! -- grita Renka abrazando al pelinegro.

\-- Eres un gran peleador, pero aún no entiendo porque sigues siendo un discípulo -- comenta Hakubi.

\-- Siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender -- decía Goku -- Bueno creo que es momento de irme --

\-- Enserio ya te vas tan pronto -- dijo Renka un poco triste.

\-- No te preocupes prometo regresar, además ya se me hizo algo tarde --

\-- De acuerdo estaré esperando -- aporta Renka.

\-- Puedes venir cuando quieras, este también será tu hogar -- decía Hakubi.

\-- Gracias nos veremos después -- Goku dijo mientras se retira del lugar.

Hakubi solo se quedó feliz al ver a un chico excepcional, solo trataría de ganarse su confianza para que se sienta libre de contarles porque están fuerte, Renka solo esperara ansiosa su reencuentro con el pelinegro y definitivamente le daría un beso eso se prometió a sí misma.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Goku llegó finalmente después de tomar un poco de aire fresco, aunque tenía hambre ya que no pudo terminar de comer, al dirigirse donde las chicas solo fue saludado por los maestros y pudo ver como Kenichi se estaba esforzando por aprender esa técnica de Ma Kensei llamada soutenshu, eso lo alegró enormemente.

Al llegar donde las chicas solo le pudieron brillar sus ojos al ver un gran banquete, las chicas solo rieron y se prometieron ser unas buenas esposas a futuro y dar lo mejor de ellas, al pensar en eso solo se sonrojaron.

Goku les pregunto si encontraban bien, porque se preocupó al verlas rojas de las mejillas, ellas solo se acercaron y besaron al pelinegro, así finalizando un día más en el ryozanpaku donde más que un simple dojo son una gran familia.

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí lo dejamos, tratare de actualizar el viernes, como vieron invente un nuevo dojo, esa sera mi manera de darle más protagonismo a Renka ya que su participación en la serie original incluso en el manga no fue tanta como me hubiese gustado._**

 ** _¡¡Hasta la próxima!!_**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, sin antes como siempre agradecer por sus comentarios eso me motiva mucho, así que comencemos.** **Renuncia de derechos: todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 ** _Dragon Ball Super --_** _akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._

 ** _Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi_** _Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 16 : ¡Honoka en peligro! La trampa de Loki._**

Un nuevo día daba inicio para nuestros amigos del ryozanpaku, todos empezaron a realizar sus respectivas actividades, los discípulos incluido el saiyajin se fueron para el instituto, los maestros solo estarían esperando el regreso de los chicos.

\-- Espero que mi cariño esté bien en el instituto -- Shigure decía mientras limpiaba su Katana.

\-- Saben eso me sorprende mucho -- comenta Whis.

\-- ¿Exactamente qué es lo que le sorprende? Maestro Whis -- Sakaki dijo mientras buscaba un poco de sake.

\-- Lo que me sorprende es el cambio de Goku, nunca me imaginé que estaría estudiando, siempre se caracteriza por ser descuidado en ese aspecto, pero me alegra que pueda cambiar y tener más conocimientos -- respondía Whis.

\-- Eso es cierto el conocimiento intelectual es también importante -- Hayato decía mientras entra al dojo ya que había estado de viaje hace unos días.

\-- Que bueno que regreso venerable -- dijo Akisame mientras dejaba de escribir en un pergamino.

Así pasaron un buen rato charlando en un ambiente tranquilo. Hasta que finalmente los discípulos llegaron después de una jornada de estudios, Shigure como siempre regalándole un cariñoso abrazo al saiyajin para posteriormente darle un beso directo a los labios, eso siempre ponía de malas a la nieta del venerable, no solo tenía que lidiar con las alocadas fans de Goku sino que no podía bajar la guardia ante la maestra de las armas.

Pasando unos momentos se puede ver como el venerable anciano, está relajado en un silla especial hecho por el maestro del Jiujitsu esta máquina especial, está compuesta por un sillón que en su parte trasera era jalado por el pobre de Kenichi pero lo más sorprendente, es que estaba corriendo en una caminadora que son utilizadas en los gimnasios, también tenían unos cables en las dos manos y pies, mientras que cada cuerda de los brazo tenían dos pesas de 20kg.

\-- La silla especial de masajes para el cuello hecha por Akisame, hace que en verdad me sienta bien -- comentó el venerable.

\-- Obtuve la idea cuando Miu, dijo que quería comprarte una silla de masajes -- Akisame decía, mientras tenía un látigo en sus manos.

\-- Me alegra tener a una nieta y amigo que se preocupen por mi bienestar -- decía el venerable.

\-- Hará que me sonroje venerable -- respondió Akisame para ver que la velocidad había reducido -- ¡Deja de holgazanear, eso ocasionalmente es una debilidad! ¿Qué sucede? ¡La velocidad ha disminuido! -- eran los comentarios del maestro del Jiujitsu mientras golpea a su discípulo con el látigo.

\--¡Si quieres que acelere, sería bueno si pudiera reducir el peso! -- Kenichi gritaba mientras le salían casadas de lágrimas.

\-- Si reduzco el peso no podríamos entrenar tu soutenshu, Kensei me pidió que tenías que hacer esto diez mil veces hoy, ¿dónde está tu entusiasmo de hace días? -- Akisame comenta mientras le daba otro golpe con el látigo.

\-- Aunque yo dije que quería entrenar hasta que el piso se desgaste , solo por ver la determinación de Goku a la hora de pelear y entrenar -- dijo Kenichi -- Si esto sigue así mi alma o vida se acabara antes que el piso --

Mientras seguía el entrenamiento del discípulo Shirahama, el saiyajin y las chicas estaban preparando unos bocadillos para pasar la tarde, pero en el patio del dojo estaba Ma Kensei recibiendo a un retador pero el astuto maestro le está cobrando para poder retar al dojo, aunque ahora ya no pasan por problemas financieros gracias al dinero del pelinegro, bueno aclarando que al principio no querían aceptar este dinero, pero por la insistencia del saiyajin lo aceptaron.

El retador ya no soporto más las locuras del maestro Ma, y se lanzó para derrotarlo, pero fue lo contrario, el pequeño maestro de todas las artes chinas lo derrotó fácilmente, pero pasó algo peor lo lanzó hacia el dojo y este traspasó la pared y cayó encima del pobre discípulo Kenichi.

\-- Ah! El motor -- expuso Akisame.

\-- Oops, disculpa por eso, Akisame, al parecer lo tire muy fuerte --

\-- Se más cuidadoso, Kensei -- comenta Akisame.

\-- Bueno lo enviaré a tú clínica ortopédica, pero asegurate de cobrarle caro -- Ma Kensei decía, mientras arrastra al retador inconsciente.

\-- Ah, no te preocupes Kenichi arreglare esto en poco tiempo -- Akisame dijo mientras recogía lo que quedaba de la caminadora.

\-- Oh, pequeño Kenichi eso es grandioso, pronto volverás a entrenar -- dijo el venerable.

\-- ( ¡Anormal! Este tipo de situación es anormal, si esto sigue así voy a ser asesinado ) -- pensó Kenichi estando tirado y muy adolorido.

En eso se acercaron las chicas acompañadas por el pelinegro llevando unos bocadillos.

\-- Todos hora de comer algo -- dijo Shigure.

\-- Hoy toca mi postre especial -- Miu decía mientras entregaba los postres.

\-- ¡Son muy deliciosos! -- gritaba alegre el saiyajin.

\-- Se ve dulce, ¿le agregarías algo de sake? -- expuso Sakaki.

\--¡No! -- respondió Miu.

Apachai se lo comió a una gran velocidad, mientras quería otro postre a Miu solo se salió una gota de sudor.

\-- ¿Le puedes también agregar, un masaje para los pies? -- el venerable le pregunta al maestro del Jiujitsu,mientras comía de ese postre.

\-- Eso es una buena idea -- Akisame respondió.

Así estaban pasando un rato agradable hasta que después de unos minutos se dieron cuenta que Kenichi no estaba al parecer huyó del entrenamiento, esto hizo sacar unos suspiros de los maestros, pero el pelinegro les recomendó que lo dejaran descansar un rato.

Así siguieron disfrutando de varios bocadillos, incluido el ángel guardián del dios de la destrucción, que simplemente disfruta de cada comida.

Mientras que la maestra Shigure estaba tratando de darle comida al saiyajin, como si se tratase de un bebé, pero no podía porque Miu también quería hacer eso y lo empezaron a jalar para sus respectivos lados.

\-- ¡Suelta a mi Goku! -- gritaba Miu.

\-- ¡El no es tuyo! El me pertenece solo a mí -- decía Shigure jalando el brazo derecho del pelinegro hacia sus pechos.

\-- ¡Qué lo suelte! Él es sólo mío -- La rubia comenta mientras jalaba el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro hacia sus pechos.

\-- ¡No, es tuyo! -- réplica Shigure.

\-- ¡Si, es mío! -- dijo Miu.

\-- ¡No! -- grita Shigure.

\-- ¡Si! -- gritaba más fuerte Miu.

\-- ¡No! --

\-- ¡Si! --

\-- ¡No! --

Las chicas soltaron al pelinegro para empezar otra pelea, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor, los maestros solo suspiraban más fuerte, mientras se llevaban una se sus manos a sus respectivas frentes, por otro lado Whis sólo reía porque le parece muy gracioso ver el rostro del saiyajin que no sabe que hacer, asi las chicas se jalaban el cabello, se mordían, se desgarraban sus ropas en fin hasta que el saiyajin de sangre pura intentó detener la pelea.

\-- Chicas por favor mantengan la calma -- Goku suplicaba poniéndose en medio de las dos alocadas chicas.

\-- ¡Por favor! Cariño déjame darle una lección a la pequeña mocosa, así dejara de meterse, con lo que no le pertenece -- Shigure decía tratando de golpear a la rubia.

\-- Yo le enseñaré a no meterse con mi Goku -- replica Miu imitando el acto de querer golpear a la maestra de las armas.

\-- Chicas ya terminen su pelea sino se quedarán sin ropa -- comenta el pelinegro.

Las chicas al escuchar eso, vieron que solo estaban en ropa interior, esto fue aprovechado por el maestro Ma Kensei, y rápidamente estaba tomando fotografías, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

\-- ¡Kyaa! -- gritó Miu muy avergonzada tratando de taparse.

Por otro lado a la maestra Shigure casi no le importó, para después junto a Miu golpear al pobre maestro de china haciendo que este traspasará la pared, quedando inconsciente y con la cámara hecha pedazos, las dos chicas solo se fueron a ponerse más ropa a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, los maestros estaban entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, en compañía del pelinegro que sólo los observa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver cómo ya podían mantenerse mejor en la gravedad aumentada 20 veces, ese entrenamiento duró alrededor de dos horas, después el saiyajin desactivó la gravedad.

\-- ¡Esto es increíble! Me siento más liviano -- dijo Ma Kensei.

\-- Tienes razón, incluso somos más veloces -- aporta Sakaki haciendo movimientos que denotan la velocidad que han obtenido.

\-- Ahora seremos los maestros más fuertes de este lugar apa -- comentó Apachai.

\-- No olvidemos que esta Goku y el maestro Whis, después de ellos creo que podemos ser los más fuertes -- dijo Akisame.

Mientras los demás maestros estaban de acuerdo con el maestro filósofo.

\-- Sí esto me servirá mucho para mejorar mis ataques con la espada, mi cariño es el mejor -- Shigure decía mientras besaba la mejilla del pelinegro.

Aprovechando que Miu estaba haciendo su propio entrenamiento, porque todavía era muy pronto para que entrene en la cámara de gravedad, pero el saiyajin le prometió que la entrenará junto a Kenichi cuando llegue el momento indicado.

\-- Gracias joven Goku, por su gran ayuda somos más fuertes -- dijo el venerable.

\-- Jajajaja no tienen que agradecer para mi es todo un placer ayudar, ahora hay que salir para que logren mejorar en las esferas de ki -- Goku dijo, mientras salía de la cámara de gravedad acompañado de los maestros que le seguían.

Ya estando en el patio del ryozanpaku todos estaban en posición de loto meditando con gran concentración, mientras que Goku en compañía de Miu solo observan, después de 30 minutos de pura concentración al fin lograron mantener una esfera de ki en sus manos.

\-- ¡¡Bien hecho!! Lo han logrado -- decía Goku muy alegré.

Los maestros al escuchar eso abrieron los ojos y todos tenían la boca abierta al ver esas esfera relucientes.

\-- Apa ahora que hacemos -- Apachai decía mientras movía la esfera.

\-- Pueden lanzarla al aire -- dijo Goku.

Todos los maestros hicieron lo dicho por el saiyajin solo para ver como las esferas explotaban estando ya en una considerable altura, esto provocó que el efecto se viera como unos fuegos artificiales. Regresando con los maestros estos estaban agotados por el entrenamiento.

\-- Felicidades, con esto terminamos el entrenamiento de hoy -- Goku comentó mientras les daba de su energía para que se recuperen.

\-- Fiuu… Eso fue agotador -- expuso Sakaki.

\-- Pero un gran entrenamiento -- dijo Akisame.

\-- Ahora podremos lanzar esferas de energía apa -- Apachai habla mientras saltaba de alegría.

\-- Nunca me cansaré de agradecerte joven Goku -- comenta el venerable.

\-- Mi cariño siempre sera el mejor -- Shigure exclamó tratando de darle un beso al pelinegro pero fue detenida por la hermosa rubia.

\-- Pero deben tener cuidado, no tienen que desgastar sus energías porque podría ser peligroso, por el momento solo deberían lanzar unas 3 esferas de ki aplicando su máximo poder -- recomienda el saiyajin.

\-- En eso tienes razón, ya que el ki es la energía vital y si se agota podríamos morir -- daba su opinión el venerable.

\-- Para eso hay que entrenar para tener un mayor control -- dijo Akisame.

\-- Shigure, después de que controles mejor el ki de enseñaré hacer esto -- Goku le decía mientras creaba una espada de ki, un poco similar a las que hacía Black después dio unos cortes a una roca partiendo dicho objeto en muchos pedazos.

Todos estaban asombrados por eso, sobre todo la hermosa Shigure.

\-- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo cariño -- Shigure comenta muy feliz dándole varios besos en la mejilla al saiyajin, ahora la rubia no intervino dejando a la maestra de las armas dar su agradecimiento.

En eso llegó el ángel guardián para informarle al saiyajin que era hora de su entrenamiento, así retirándose junto a Whis muy feliz como suele ser al hora de entrenar, haciendo que los maestros dieran un sonrisa para después descansar un poco, y esperar la cena.

 ** _Casa Shirahama._**

El discípulo Kenichi llegó a su residencia para descansar un poco del infierno que le hacían pasar en cada sesión de entrenamiento, ya era hora de la cena en eso alguien entró a la casa haciendo mucho ruido.

\-- ¿Es verdad que Kenichi regresó? -- dijo Mototsugu quién era el padre de Kenichi.

\-- Ah, bienvenido papá, mi hermano a completado su entrenamiento -- Honoka decía mientras corría para recibir a su padre.

\-- Querido, ¿no te dirigías a Osaka, para una importante reunión de negocios? -- comentó Saori la mamá de Kenichi.

Ya estando en el comedor disfrutando de una agradable cena entre familia.

\-- Estoy contento que vinistes a casa hijo, Honoka me mandó un mensaje, quería saber como te fue y por eso regrese -- dijo Mototsugu a quien le salian pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

\-- ( Incluso si mi boca se abriera no puedo decir que me fue duro y hui.. ) -- eran los pensamientos de Kenichi.

\-- Querido, ¿tu reunión de negocios salió bien? -- Saori dijo, pero después escucho como sonaba el celular de su esposo y este se puso nervioso.

\-- Creo que debo apagar el celular, que insectos tan persistentes -- Mototsugu comenta tratando de apagar su celular.

\-- ¡E.. Espera un minuto! ¿Quienes eran esos insectos persistentes? -- Saori habla, saliendo unas venas palpitantes en su cabeza por ver la actitud de su marido.

\-- Ah, Kenichi dime sobre el dojo -- Mototsugu decía evadiendo los comentarios de su esposa.

\-- ¡Querido! ¿No era alguien del trabajo? -- réplica Saori.

\-- Se los diré mañana porque ahora estoy cansado -- respondió Kenichi.

Después de eso el discípulo del ryozanpaku estaba en su habitación, acurrucado en la cama tapándose con una sábana, teniendo un libro en sus manos siendo rodeado por varias nubes negras en su cabeza.

En eso llegó su pequeña hermana Honoka para comentarle que tiene que conocer a alguien, y que esa persona también practica artes marciales, diciendo que era el que la salvó cuando se perdió, el día en que fueron de compras, pero su hermano mayor solo le dijo que no quería conocer a nadie ya que tenía sus propios problemas, pero su hermana no le hacía caso y seguía diciendo muchas cosas.

\-- ¡Callate! No quiero saber nada de él ¡No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en alguien más! -- Kenichi grito con varias venas palpitantes y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\-- ¡Hermano idiota! -- grito Honoka saliendo de la habitación.

\-- Sip, sip, soy un idiota sin agallas, una persona cobarde es todo lo que soy -- se dijo a sí mismo Kenichi siendo rodeado por varias nubes negras.

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

 ** _Casa de Hermit._**

Ahí se encuentra la pequeña Honoka haciendo un poco de limpieza, a pesar de que, Hermit le seguía diciendo que se largará, pero la pequeña solo hacía caso omiso sin prestarle mucho atención a lo dicho por el sexto puño.

\-- Mi hermano, no pudo venir hoy porque él no se sentía bien, traeré a Apachai y Shigure la próxima vez -- Honoka decía mientras tenía una aspiradora.

\-- No me siento bien tampoco, como sea, olvida de limpiar -- dijo Hermit mientras lee un pequeño libro -- no traigas a nadie ¿entiendes?, ¡lárgate de aquí renacuajo! --

\-- No soy un renacuajo, mi nombre es Honoka, lo siguiente que hare es la lavandería -- dijo la hermana de Kenichi.

\-- ¡No quiero conocerte, no me digas tu nombre! -- grita Hermit.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, aunque por todo lo dicho por Hermit, muy en su interior la pequeña Honoka le recordaba a su hermana. Así este contándole su historia de cuando era pequeño, pero todo eso fue interrumpido por la llegada de Loki.

\-- Disculpa por interrumpir, tan conmovedora historia -- Loki dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\-- ¡Loki! Bastardo ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a este lugar? -- Hermit decía mientras eleva su instinto de pelea.

\-- Tranquilo no vengo a pelear, sólo traigo un mensaje, y pues entre gracias a la ayuda de número 20, abrir cerraduras en una de sus especialidades -- respondía Loki.

\-- ¿Cuál mensaje? -- pregunta el sexto puño.

\-- Soy el que peleará contra Kenichi Shirahama, así que no le pongas una mano encima -- respondió Loki -- seré bondadoso dejaré que te encargues nuevamente del chico de cabellos alborotados --

\-- Como dije eres un cobarde, además te lo vuelvo a repetir no tomo ordenes de ti, ¿crees que saldrás ileso de esta casa? -- expuso Hermit.

\-- No depende de mí, ni del primer puño, es una orden absoluta del mismo maestro, no tienes razón para desobedecer -- comenta el cuarto puño de manera sarcástica.

\-- Hey eres un chico malo, pero dejame decirte que mi hermano Kenichi definitivamente no perderá ante ti -- fue el comentario de Honoka.

Esto sorprendió a todos, pero más a Hermit, ya que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que estaba cerca de la hermana menor de Kenichi. En cambio Loki solo sonríe de manera maléfica.

 ** _Instituto kogyou._**

Se puede ver al pobre discípulo andar de manera sigilosa, para que Miu o el saiyajin no lo encuentren, pero a sus espaldas se le acerca una estudiante asustando a Kenichi.

\-- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shirahama? Tanto el lindo de Goku y Miu te están buscando ¿Qué no van a casa juntos? -- pregunta la estudiante.

\-- ¡Gya! Te e-equivocaste de persona -- decía Kenichi.

\-- Tú eres Shirahama cierto, obviamente -- dijo la estudiante.

Pero el discípulo sólo salió corriendo buscando un lugar para esconderse, olvidándose que el saiyajin puede sentir las presencias, para fortuna de Kenichi, al pelinegro se le había olvidado buscarlo de esa manera, al fin el discípulo decidió ir a un lugar a esconderse y dicho sitio era la alianza shinpaku.

Para sorpresa de éste ahí se encuentran sus otros amigos quienes eran Takeda y Ukita. Pensando que tal vez estando ahí no lo busquen.

\-- Pero Kenichi, ¿no dijistes que no querías nada que ver con shinpaku? -- expuso Ukita.

\-- Vine para ver que Nijima no hiciera algo malo, hablando de eso que hay de ustedes dos, ¿por qué vendrían a una sospechosa reunión? -- dijo Kenichi.

\--Bueno, no es que planeaba venir pero.. - comenta Takeda.

\-- Yo igual qué raro -- exclamó Ukita.

Al parecer el alien de Nijima uso su lavado de cerebro para conseguir la ayuda de ellos.

Así logrando persuadir y hacer que vinieran, en estos momentos Nijima estaba creando una página en internet, enseñándole dicha página a sus comandantes esto los molestos e intentaron golpearlo pero en eso cayó un mensaje a dicha página.

\-- Gusto en conocerte Nijima, acabo de ver tu página y estoy muy conmovido -- soy un oficial de ragnarok y me llaman Loki.

\--¡Contestemosle! --

\-- Que bonito nombre tiene --

Eran los comentarios de los comandantes pensando que era una linda chica pero después Nijima reaccionó.

\-- ¿¡Qué!? Loki -- gritó Nijima.

\-- ¿De verdad? ¿En verdad es Loki de ragnarok? -- dijo Ukita.

\-- ¡Entró al chat! -- decía Takeda.

\-- ¿Está ahí Kenichi? -- escribió en el chat Loki.

\-- Él está aquí -- respondió Nijima.

\-- Ven sólo, estaré esperándote en la iglesia abandonada en la calle 3, arreglemos esto ahora --

Decía el mensaje mientras abrían un archivo que envió Loki, el cual era una foto de la pequeña Honoka.

\-- ¡Espera Kenichi!, ¡Es una trampa! -- gritaba Nijima -- Hazlo después de que reunamos gente y formemos un plan --

\-- Iremos contigo Kenichi -- aporta Ukita.

\-- Sigamos lo -- dijo Takeda.

Fueron los comentarios que no escuchó Kenichi porque salió corriendo a una gran velocidad, realmente estaba molesto y sólo pensó lo siguiente.

\-- ( ¡Demonios! , ¿porqué, porque ragnarok tomó a Honoka? ) --

El discípulo iba corriendo por la calle, pero esto fue observado por los maestros Akisame y Sakaki que estaban de compras.

\-- Hey, mira eso -- dijo Sakaki apuntando con su dedo a la dirección de Kenichi.

\-- Oye, es Kenichi, viéndolo correr así me conmueve mucho -- aporta Akisame.

\-- ¿No te parece algo extraño? -- pregunta Sakaki.

\-- Es verdad, solo lo he visto correr así, cuando se pone serio de una vez -- respondió Akisame -- Huele a combate, está obviamente enfadado --

\-- ¿Quieres ir a ver? Parece interesante -- comentó Sakaki.

\-- Si el pierde esa pelea, le pondré una correa y lo traeré a casa -- exclamó Akisame.

Los maestros siguieron a su discípulo saltando entre los tejados, en las calles iban Takeda, Ukita, pero no podían alcanzar a Kenichi y se les perdió de vista.

Mientras unos minutos antes de que todo ese alboroto pasará el saiyajin y la hermosa rubia terminaban de comer para después buscar a Kenichi, iban al lugar donde se reúnen habitualmente la alianza shinpaku ya que Goku detectó el ki de sus amigos incluyendo a Kenichi.

\-- ¡Espera Miu! -- dijo Goku.

\-- ¿Qué sucede? -- preguntó Miu un poco alarmada.

\-- Ummm al parecer Kenichi se está alejando rápidamente, siendo seguido por los maestros Akisame, Sakaki, también por Ukita y Takeda -- respondió Goku.

\-- Ven vamos a ver, dónde está la alianza shinpaku ahí se encuentra Nijima -- Goku comentó apresurando el paso.

Finalmente llegaron a ese lugar para ver como Nijima también salía corriendo.

\-- Espera Nijima -- grito el saiyajin.

Esto hizo que el orejón girará hacia dónde provenía esa voz conocida.

\-- Oh, Goku y Miu me alegro de verlos -- decía Nijima.

\-- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ? -- preguntó Miu.

\-- Ragnarok raptó a la hermana menor de Kenichi, hay que alcanzarlo -- respondió Nijima.

El saiyajin se enojo por lo que han hecho los de ragnarok y salió corriendo junto a los otros dos.

 ** _Iglesia abandonada._**

\-- ¡Hey ni siquiera servirán el té! -- gritaba Honoka mientras estaba amarrada en un poste -- aunque sea agua esta bien, mi garganta está reseca por tanto gritar --

\-- No deberías salir -- decía Loki observando como Hermit trataba de irse.

\-- Solo voy a comprar algo de agua -- expuso Hermit.

\-- No es que se vaya a morir por no beber agua en un día, cállate y siéntate -- comenta Loki riendo.

Pero en eso el sexto puño agarró del cuello a Loki levantando lo para después verlo de una manera no muy amigable.

\-- ¿Crees que está bien? Actuó bajo las órdenes del maestro -- decía Loki de manera burlona.

Eso provocó que Hermit soltara a la cucaracha cobarde de Loki.

\-- Enserio me hiciste de una buena carta, ahora pelearas contra Shirahama o que se una con nosotros momentáneamente para derrotar al chico de cabello raro -- exponía Loki.

En eso escucharon cómo el portón viejo de la Iglesia fue tirado violentamente, esa era la señal de la llegada del discípulo Shirahama, el sexto puño sólo fue a recibirlo.

En el patio de la Iglesia se encontraba Kenichi corriendo para poder entrar pero alguien le obstruyo el paso.

\-- ¿Fuistes tú, no es así?, ¿¡Dónde está Honoka!? ¡Hermit! -- gritó Kenichi muy molesto.

Mientras que en las ramas de un árbol se encuentra Akisame junto a Sakaki para observar la pelea.

\-- Oh, está a punto de comenzar, ¿qué te parece apostamos al ganador? -- dijo Sakaki.

\-- Eso no sería apropiado, las probabilidades están a favor… -- decía Akisame.

Volviendo con la pelea ambos estaban en posición de pelea preparados para lanzar el primer golpe.

\-- Esta es la primera vez que siento odio hacia alguien -- grita Kenichi.

\-- Esta bien, el odio es poder, mi maestro Ma Sougetsu siempre me dijo eso -- aporta Hermit -- las artes marciales existen para matar a las personas que te desagradan --

El sexto puño rápidamente se lanzó contra Shirahama tratando de golpearlo con su mano pero rápidamente este elevó su pie para detener ese golpe, provocando una ráfaga mediana de aire.

En eso otra vez Hermit lanzó un golpe pero Kenichi lo detiene pero, el sexto puño giro un poco y quedó de rodillas mientras Kenichi a sus espaldas tenía el brazo sujetado de este.

\-- Justo como pensé, Kenichi ganará, si hubiéramos apostado, habría ganado -- Sakaki comenta.

\-- Bueno entonces ¿apostamos ahora? -- dijo Akisame.

\-- Hey, hey ambos no podemos apostar por Kenichi -- respondió Sakaki.

\-- No.. Apostaré por el chico de la capucha -- expuso Akisame -- en esta pelea Kenichi tiene una desventaja --

\-- Bien dejemos esta apuesta montada -- decía Sakaki.

De regreso a la pelea de los dos chicos,Kenichi seguía aplicando más fuerza al brazo de Hermit.

\-- Bueno entregame a Honoka -- grita Kenichi.

\-- Un combo completo de ataques de cerca, ¿crees que mi arte marcial solo se basa en batalla a larga distancia? -- comenta Hermit.

\-- ¿¡Qué!? -- fue lo que dijo Kenichi.

\-- Cuando aprendí piguaquan, también aprendí bajiquan, para peleas a corto alcance --

Fue lo que exclamó Hermit, saliéndose del agarre de Kenichi, para tomarlo del cuello para después, dirigir sus dos manos en los costados de Kenichi para hacer un fuerte apretón haciendo que el discípulo del ryozanpaku escupiera un poco de sangre por la boca.

Kenichi lanzó un golpe con su derecha pero Hermit lo esquiva moviéndose hacia abajo para después darle dos golpes uno en el estómago y otro en el pecho haciendo que este caiga de espaldas pero rápidamente se levantó.

\-- Ooh.. Aún no -- decía Kenichi sobándose un poco de los golpes.

\-- Tu estilo de pelea es ingenuamente honesto -- comenta Hermit.

Para después el sexto puño lanzar otro golpe con su izquierda pero fue detenido con el antebrazo de Kenichi, pero Hermit rápidamente levantó su brazo izquierdo para pegarle un codazo con el derecho, haciendo que Kenichi escupiera sangre de la boca nuevamente.

\-- ( Sorprende, apartó su mano de él, ¡el golpe de palma fue sólo una finta! ) -- pensó Kenichi mientras cayó de espaldas.

Mientras eso pasaba Takeda y Ukita fueron alcanzados por el saiyajin, Miu y el orejón, rápidamente querían llegar a la iglesia, Goku podría hacerlo fácilmente con su tele - transportación, incluso con su gran velocidad pero no quería mostrar esas habilidades a los demás amigos de Kenichi y suyos, todavía es demasiado pronto pensaba el guerrero saiyajin así que solo seguía con una velocidad igual a la de la rubia.

En eso salieron los dobles de Loki para detenerlos pero fue en vano, Goku aumentó su velocidad para dejar fuera de combate a esos dobles, y seguir su camino hacia la iglesia.

Ya en la pelea Kenichi estaba tratando de levantarse después de esos fuertes golpes, después Hermit le contó toda su historia, cuando fue adoptado junto a su hermana por un empresario que al principio se comportaba de manera tosca con él, ya que lo estaba guiando para ser su futuro heredero de sus compañías, pero con el tiempo conoció a una mujer y ya se comportaban como una familia, pero con el tiempo esa propia mujer envenenó a su padrastro, la arrestaron y solo se quedó con su pequeña hermana enferma que al poco tiempo después murió a causa de una enfermedad. Esto hizo que Kenichi se sintiera un poco mal por el pasado de Tanimoto.

Pero el sexto puño quería poner fin a esta pelea lanzado un nuevo golpe hacia Kenichi pero este rápidamente lo detiene sorprendiendo un poco a Hermit.

\-- Aquí y ahora pondré fin a esta triste pelea tuya con mis propias manos -- dijo Kenichi.

Pero Kenichi sintió como Hermit logró zafarse del agarre y nuevamente el sexto puño intentó golpear con su otro brazo pero Kenichi lo detiene también, eso hizo que Hermit girará y le pegara en el cuello haciendo caer nuevamente a Kenichi.

\-- ¡Que tal eso! Aunque eres resisten a los golpes no podrás ponerte de pie después de todo esto -- decía Hermit, observando cómo estaba tirado el discípulo del ryozanpaku.

Para su sorpresa se volvió a levantar y nuevamente se lanzaron a dar golpes esta vez Kenichi difícilmente detenía sus golpes, pero en eso Kenichi pone sus dos manos abiertas en el brazo izquierdo de Hermit para después decir.

\-- ¡Soutenshu! --

Haciendo la técnica enseñada por el maestro de China, fue tan fuerte el ataque que hizo que Hermit escupiera sangre, y cayera al suelo para después levantarse con dificultad.

Ambos se lanzaron nuevamente pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz desagradable para ambos.

\-- Este es un espléndido combate, pero no te muevas Shirahama -- decía Loki -- el ganador al final siempre será ragnarok o al menos que no te importe lo que le suceda a tu hermana --

\-- ¡Hermanito! -- grito Honoka.

\-- No involucres a mi hermana, eso es sucio ragnarok -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Hey, hey la hermana de Kenichi se involucró ¿que debemos hacer? -- dijo Sakaki un poco molesto estando aún en la rama de un árbol.

\-- Bueno no te muevas todavía, a decir verdad ya viene Goku cerca -- dijo Akisame sintiendo el ki del saiyajin.

\-- Eso es cierto esto ya se termino -- aporta Sakaki.

Loki y el número 20 estaban en una parte alta de la iglesia observando esa pelea.

\-- Hermit apresúrate y derrotalo, Shirahama ya no se puede mover -- grito Loki.

\-- ¡Nunca obedeceré tus órdenes Loki! -- decía Hermit.

\-- En serio quieres desobedecer las órdenes del maestro, está bien escucha Shirahama ayuda a Hermit para que derroten al chico llamado Goku y lo maten, solo así dejare libre a tu hermana, ya que tu debes conocer sus puntos débiles -- comenta Loki.

\-- ¡Bastardo! -- fue lo único que dijo Hermit.

\-- ¡Eres un cobarde! -- gritó Kenichi.

\-- ¿Entonces no te importa el bienestar de tu pequeña hermanita? -- Loki decía mientras sacaba un cuchillo y lo ponía en el cuello de Honoka.

Kenichi no sabía qué hacer se sentía acorralado, pero en eso llegaron sus amigos.

\-- Ya estamos aquí Kenichi te ayudaremos -- dijo Takeda.

\-- Vaya al parecer mis dobles no pudieron detenerlos durante mucho tiempo -- dijo Loki -- pero manténganse lejos de esto --

\-- ¡Estas acabado Loki! -- gritó Ukita.

Al decir eso rápidamente alguien le arrebató a la hermana de Kenichi, que ni supo reaccionar a tiempo.

\-- ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? -- dijo Loki.

Después vio a ese chico de cabellos raros que sostenía a Honoka y se la entregó a su hermano.

\-- Ten, Kenichi cuidala -- Goku decía mientras dejaba a su hermana en el suelo.

\-- ¡Gracias amigo, Goku! -- Kenichi decía mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana.

\-- Todo estará bien, ahora yo me encargo -- dijo Goku viendo fijamente a Loki.

\-- Kenichi me alegró que estes bien junto a tu hermana, ahora mi Goku se encargará -- decía Miu.

\-- Loki está acabado -- dijo Nijima.

Y hablando del cuarto puño este solo trago saliva porque ya no sabia que hacer y honestamente no quería pelear contra el saiyajin, que lo vio directamente a los ojos y sintió miedo.

\-- Ven aquí cobarde te daré una lección -- gritaba Goku.

Pero al ver que este no se quería mover, el saiyajin ya estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Loki pero para suerte de este último llegó el primer puño de ragnarok.

\-- Es suficiente -- dijo Odin -- que nadie se mueva.

\-- ¡Es el primer puño de ragnarok! , esto es malo -- gritó Nijima.

\-- ¿Porque? -- pregunta Miu.

\-- Oh, es fuerte y terrible -- respondió Ukita.

\-- Ciertamente tener a la fuerza principal de ragnarok aquí no es bueno -- decía Takeda.

\-- No se preocupen esta mi Goku -- dijo Miu.

\-- Se que Goku es fuerte pero no estoy seguro que pueda derrotar al primer puño, se dice que este último esta en otro dimensión -- Takeda daba su opinión nuevamente.

\-- Eso no importa nadie en este mundo podría derrotar a Mi Goku -- Miu dijo sonriente.

En eso pudieron ver como el primer puño se acercó donde esta Kenichi, y solo le dijo que pronto cumplirían su promesa esto dejó confundido al discípulo Kenichi.

Después se acercó a Loki para decirle que se fueran este último no quería pero no tuvo opción ya que sino sería, aplastado por el pelinegro.

\-- Hermit, el maestro nunca daría una orden como ésta, él es nuestro tótem, solo fuiste engañado por los trucos de Loki -- decía Odin.

\-- Ya no iré con ustedes, buscaré mi propio camino -- respondió Hermit.

\-- Esto es malo pero si así quieres, la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigos -- Odin le dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Pero antes que se fuera vio a Goku que solo le sonrió, pero también sintió un poco de su poder, para después simplemente desaparecer de la vista de todos.

\-- ¡Desapareció! -- grito Kenichi.

\-- Ya no importa es hora de irnos -- expuso el pelinegro.

\-- Esperen tengo que terminar mi pelea contra Shirahama -- comentó Hermit.

\-- Será mejor que terminen en otra ocasión, ambos se encuentran debilitados, además todavía faltaba para su encuentro -- dijo Goku.

Hermit ya no le quiso dar importancia y simplemente se retiró un poco para hablar con Honoka.

En eso los maestros salieron porque Goku los llamo esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero después solo rieron, ya finalmente terminando con este problema porque tenían que llevarse a su discípulo Kenichi para curarlo, sin antes decir que dentro de una semana volverían a tener una pelea, para finalizar este encuentro de buena manera.

Así todos retirándose para sus respectivos lugares.

 **Bueno mis amigos hasta aquí llega este capítulo, en el próximo seguirá el documental del saiyajin, ya que la saga de namek es extensa pero tratare de resumir lo mejor posible.** **¡Gracias por su gran apoyo!** **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Hola mis queridos lectores y amigos aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Como siempre sin antes de agradecer por sus comentarios eso me motiva mucho, me gusto leerlos más de una vez.**_

 _ **¡EN SERIO GRACIAS POR EL GRAN APOYO Y OPORTUNIDAD QUE LE HAN DADO A MI HISTORIA!**_

 **SuperPonySaiyanX9000** —Gracias por tu gran reseña amigo, enserio no me lo podía creer que comentaras mi historia ya que eres un gran escritor y tus historias son muy buenas y si siempre creí que Goku merece una mejor esposa. ¡muchas gracias amigo! 

**Maxigiampiere2012** —ya vi el video en YouTube donde sale el ssj4 blue, gracias por mandármelo.

 _ **Un gran saludo para los demás lectores, ahora si comencemos.**_

 **Renuncia de derechos : Todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 _ **Dragon Ball Super--**_ akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión.

 _ **Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi** —Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._

 _ **Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17: ¿Movimientos Finales? .**_

Después de lo sucedido en la iglesia abandonada, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, por otro lado Kenichi se enteró de la apuesta que hicieron los maestros del jiujitsu y karate, solo podía llorar cómicamente.

Al día siguiente en la escuela se pudo ver a Tanimoto llegar, los fue a saludar pero al mismo tiempo le dijo a Kenichi que su pelea pronto llegaría y que esté preparado, por otra parte Nijima trataba de convencerlo para que se una a shinpaku pero Tanimoto, siempre terminaba golpeando al orejón.

Pero cuando regresaban de la escuela, se encontraron con Mizunuma golpeando a otra persona, Goku lo detiene para evitar que terminara matando a ese sujeto.

Después de ese incidente se dieron cuenta que entrenaba en un dojo de karate llamado kyuukai, rápidamente Goku le dijo a Kenichi que fueran a investigar para saber del raro comportamiento de Mizunuma, efectivamente cuando llegaron a ese dojo se dieron cuenta de que Mizunuma trataba de golpear con una silla a su oponente, pero fue detenido por el pelinegro, de ahí salió el líder de ese lugar y su nombre era Alan Subishima.

Este quería probar las habilidades de los discípulos del ryozanpaku, pero rápidamente Goku lo derrota, esto sorprendió a todos pero la mayor sorpresa, era que ese tal Alan Subishima era un gran fanático de Sakaki, este último llegó para ver que el pelinegro o Kenichi no hicieran un gran alboroto ellos solos ya que también quería divertirse , pero todo terminó para bien aunque Mizunuma no renunció al dojo, ya no había que preocuparse ya que el lema cambió a "fuerza y amor" ya que antes se basaban en cosas como por ejemplo: "el poder lo es todo", "karate es ser el primero en atacar", "asegurarse de matarlo mientras puedes" etc.

Ya en la tarde de ese mismo día, después del incidente todos estaban en la sala del ryozanpaku, preparados para seguir viendo más de la vida del saiyajin.

\-- Ya casi estamos listos solo faltan los bocadillos, por el momento Goku está entrenando y en todo eso podemos, seguir viendo su vida -- decía Whis preparando su báculo.

\-- Genial estaba ansioso por seguir viendo -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Como siempre será interesante saber más acerca del joven Goku -- Hayato decía mientras se acomoda, las chicas ya habían llevado los bocadillos.

 _ **Inicio Del Holograma.**_

Se puede observar a un Goku muy herido, después de la gran pelea que tuvo contra Vegeta este último se fue, ya que Krilin no lo asesino por el pedido que le hizo el pelinegro, ya estando en una nave donde iban con sus amigos.

Todos estaban hablando acerca de lo ocurrido Krilin les relataba sobre la posibilidad de encontrar unas esferas del dragon en un planeta llamado Namek el pequeño Gohan despertó para escuchar lo que dicen, en eso llegó Yajirobe donde se encontraba Milk para decirle lo siguiente.

\-- Oye, no es asunto mío, pero tú eres la esposa de Goku ¿No?.., No te preocupes solo por tu hijo, también ocúpate un poco de tu marido --

\-- ¡Tú no te metas! ¡Por culpa de Goku, mi pequeño Gohan ha tenido que pasar por esta terrible experiencia! -- dijo Milk -- ¡No tenía que involucrar también al niño! --

\-- No es verdad mamá -- Gohan decía tratando de defender a su padre.

\-- Goku, ¿Me das el permiso para darle una bofetada? -- fue lo que dijo Yajirobe.

En eso se sintió una fuerte presión en el aire, los maestros al ver dónde provenía vieron a las dos chicas que tenían en sus manos unas muñecas que tenían la apariencia de Milk, nadie sabe de donde demonios las sacaron, pero lo que vieron les sacó una gota de sudor y tuvieron algo de miedo porque estaban desmembrando las partes de las muñecas mientras sus auras incrementaron, tenían una cara sombría acompañada con una sonrisa maléfica.

\-- Vamos gordito ¡dale más que una bofetada a esa maldita mujer! -- decía Shigure maltratando más a la muñeca que tenía en sus manos.

\-- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Que maltrate a esa estúpida arpía mal agradecida -- Miu también decía copiando la acción que hacía la maestra.

Tanto los maestros y Kenichi no quisieron decir nada por el temor que provocan las chicas al estar enojadas, en cambio a Whis solo se le podía dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, ya regresan la mirada al holograma solo observaron como todos estaban en un hospital recuperándose de la dura batalla, Bulma llegó con un control remoto que le ayudaría a controlar la nave espacial donde venía Nappa, ya que el gobierno se quedó con dicha nave pero al apretar el botón está explotó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el hospital.

Pero para su suerte llegó mister Popo para informarles, acerca de la nave en la que vino Kami-sama, así Bulma fue a corroborar dicha información, al encontrarla solo se fue al hospital para informar que dentro de un mes podría estar preparada para hacer el viaje, esto alegró a los guerreros que todavía seguían con vida, Krilin iría con Bulma para encontrar las esferas del dragón, pero en eso Gohan también comentó que quería ir pero eso provocó que Milk empezará a gritar locamente y a decir muchas cosas, Gohan solo pudo gritar.

\-- ¡Cállate! --

Milk al escuchar eso sólo se calló y quedó muy sorprendida por lo que dijo su hijo, en cambio se podían escuchar aplausos que venía de parte de las chicas del ryozanpaku.

Después de ese mes al fin los tres se fueron rumbo a Namek, al llegar a dicho lugar pudieron ver que venía la nave de Vegeta alarmando a Krilin y a Gohan, pero para rematar después pasó otra nave espacial.

En otra parte del planeta se puede ver a un sujeto en un transporte bastante peculiar que levitaba en el aire, este ser era nada más y nada menos que el gran emperador del mal Freezer acompañado de sus soldados Dodoria y Zarbon, a los maestros en el ryozanpaku solo les dio un fuerte escalofrío en sus espaldas al ver a Freezer, Kenichi solo sintió un miedo que nunca había sentido esto lo extraño, en cambio las chicas solo se pusieron sus manos donde va el corazón porque sintieron una gran preocupación.

Mientras tanto en la tierra se podía ver a Goku gritando porque el doctor quería ponerle una inyección, aunque aún no se la ponían el saiyajin gritaba al ver esa inyección, esto provocó risas en los miembros del ryozanpaku, para su suerte llegó el maestro Roshi informando que Bulma y los otros ya habían llegado a Namek, pero también llegó Yajirobe para darle unas semillas del ermitaño, el saiyajin rápidamente se recuperó y se fue directo donde vivía Bulma para saber si el padre de dicha persona ya había terminado de hacer una nave espacial donde podría llegar a Namek en solo seis días y así Goku se fue rumbo a Namek y al mismo tiempo empezó a entrenar duramente en el camino con la gravedad aumentada a 20 veces.

Mientras tanto en Namek, ya se podía ver la masacre de los soldados de Freezer hacia los pobladores de dicho planeta, esto asustó a los del ryozanpaku, por ver la forma tan sanguinaria de estos al querer las esferas del dragon, ya habían acabado con la mayoría solo faltaba el pequeño Dende pero rápidamente Gohan golpeó a Dodoria para evitar que este matará al susodicho.

Después solo salieron volando del lugar rápidamente, pero eran seguidos por Dodoria, pero lograron perderlo gracias a la técnica taiyoken, para que después Vegeta se encargará de Dodoria, los maestros se dieron cuenta del incremento de poder del príncipe de los saiyajin, este al derrotar al subordinado del emperador del mal, se fue para una aldea he hizo exactamente lo mismo que los demás soldados, matando a cada ser de ese lugar y obteniendo la esfera de cuatro estrellas, esto molesto a todos los maestros del ryozanpaku al ver que no tenían respeto por la vida de los demás.

En la nave que viaja el pelinegro se puede ver como estaba entrenando duramente, pero fue interrumpido por el Kaio del norte, estos hablaron un poco pero este último, le advirtió que no peleará contra Freezer porque era un ser muy fuerte y sobre todo malvado pero Goku solo se emocionó al escuchar eso.

Regresando a Namek, después que el príncipe saiyajin obtuviera la esfera del dragon la guardo y se fue, en el camino se topó con Zarbon, empezando una gran pelea, pero este último ganó gracias a su segunda forma, la cual les provocó asco a todos los del dojo.

Zarbon se fue después de dejar medio muerto a Vegeta, al llegar a la nave fue directo hacia Freezer este último le dijo que regresará por el saiyajin orgulloso porque este atacó una aldea y se llevó una esfera, rápidamente el subordinado fue tras Vegeta al encontrarlo lo llevó a una máquina de recuperación al estar ya recuperado, este le robó las esferas a Freezer, luego Zarbon se fue a buscar a Vegeta, estaba muy molesto porque este último lo puso en ridículo. Pero al pelear nuevamente Vegeta era muy superior a Zarbon y este último perdió la pelea.

Todos los presentes en el ryozanpaku menos Whis, se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Vegeta dijo.

\-- Nosotros los saiyajin, en cada pelea si quedamos al borde de la muerte y nos recuperamos nos volvemos más fuertes --

Era una gran característica de esa raza de guerreros, pero para su mala suerte Freezer llamó a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, su presentación fue ridícula como siempre. Estos nuevos enemigos se encargaron de Vegeta y los demás causandoles muchos problemas, el saiyajin se encargó de uno de ellos al cortarle la cabeza mientras reía de manera sádica, los maestros y los chicos les dio escalofríos al ver esa escena, pero el siguiente en pelear fue Recoome.

Mientras los amigos de Goku estaban en problemas, este se encontraba entrenando duramente, dando golpes al aire su ropa estaba toda desgarrada, teniendo varias cortaduras en su cuerpo, las manos le sangraban cuando se quería sujetar de unas cuerdas, así fue el gran entrenamiento que hizo el guerrero saiyajin criado en la tierra, ahora sólo quedaba descansar mientras llegaba a Namek.

Recoome había barrido el piso con los amigos del pelinegro incluso Vegeta no podía ganarle, esto sorprendió a todos los del dojo, mientras esto les sucedía, el capitán Ginyu le llevó las dragon ball al emperador Freezer, al tenerlas reunidas no pudieron invocar a Porunga, rápidamente Freezer salió en busca del gran patriarca para que le diga la clave.

Tanto Vegeta y Krilin estaban en el suelo mal heridos, el pequeño Gohan estaba dando su máximo esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie y se lanzó contra Recoome pero este esquivo el ataque y le dio un fuerte golpe a Gohan partiéndole la mayor parte del cuello y dejándolo al borde de la muerte, las chicas del dojo solo gritaron y pequeñas lágrimas les salían al ver al pequeño guerrero en ese estado, los maestros solo cerraron su ojos, Kenichi se sentía de la misma manera.

Pero en eso una nave peculiar llegó a Namek y de ahí salía el guerrero que estaban esperando ¡Son Goku! Rápidamente salió volando donde se encontraba su hijo y amigo el calvo, al llegar pudo observar como estaban de heridos pero, antes de cualquier otra cosa fue a darle una semilla del ermitaño a su hijo, recuperándose de su segura muerte, después a Krilin pero este también se puso triste porque pensaba que les pasaría lo mismo nuevamente. Goku puso su mano en la cabeza de Krilin para ver sus recuerdos, también le dio la última semilla a Vegeta.

Para sorpresa de todos Goku derrota fácilmente a Recoome, esto enojó a Vegeta al verse superado por un guerrero de clase baja, después Goku humilló a Jeice y Burter este último perdió, su compañero Jeice huyó del lugar para ir a buscar al capitán Ginyu, Vegeta solo asesinó a los otros dos restantes.

Los dos últimos de las fuerzas especiales llegaron Gohan y Krilin se fueron por órdenes del pelinegro, Vegeta huyó dejando al cabellos alborotados para que peleará contra los últimos dos, esto enojó a los miembros del dojo por el acto de cobardía del otro saiyajin.

Freezer llegó donde el gran patriarca, Dende ya se había retirado para ir en busca de sus amigos que lo salvaron, Neil reto a Freezer este último aceptó y se fueron para otro lugar.

Regresando con Goku este ya había demostrado ser superior a Ginyu este último se reía de manera sospechosa, después se metió su mano en un costado haciéndose mucho daño para posteriormente observar al pelinegro para gritar.

\-- ¡Cambió! --

Así haciendo con éxito su famosa técnica, esto dejo con la boca abierta a los del dojo, porque Ginyu cambió su cuerpo con el saiyajin, después se fueron hacia la nave de Freezer dejando a un mal herido Goku en otro cuerpo, Gohan y Krilin llegaron a la nave de Freezer y sacaron las dragon ball, mientras Vegeta solo esperaba para que invocaran al dragón pero en eso llegó Ginyu que tenía el cuerpo del pelinegro junto a Jeice.

Gohan se dio cuenta que no era su padre y empezaron una gran pelea, Vegeta se encargó de Jeice que terminó desintegrado por un gran ataque de Vegeta, en cambio Ginyu tenía problemas para lidiar con los otros, en eso llegó Goku para ver que no desintegraran su cuerpo al final regresó a su cuerpo y Ginyu se quedó en el cuerpo de una rana. Después Vegeta llevó el cuerpo herido de Goku a una máquina de recuperación pero antes gritaba por ver una inyección creía que con eso lo tendrían que curar posteriormente se prepararon para la pelea contra el emperador del mal.

Hablando de Freezer este le arranco el brazo a Neil mientras sonreía, después empezó a torturar al susodicho hasta que se cansó iba a matarlo pero observó su radar y no sintió las energía de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y se fue rápidamente dejando a un malherido Neil, causandoles escalofríos y miedo absoluto a los del dojo que observan el holograma.

Vegeta sólo descansaba a las afueras de la nave Krilin iba rumbo a la casa del gran patriarca para saber la clave pero afortunadamente se encontró con Dende y se fueron a pedir los deseos y así fue ya que tenían que hablar en su idioma.

Porunga emergió de las dragon ball para cumplir tres deseos, los primeros dos fue que Piccolo regresará a la vida y lo tele transportará a namek, Vegeta despertó y fue hacía donde se encontraba Porunga amenazando a Dende para que le dieran la vida eterna, pero en eso el gran patriarca murió y eso provocó que las dragon ball se convirtieron en piedra. Mientras en otra parte se encontraba Piccolo observando el cuerpo mal herido de Neil este último le pidió que se funcionarán así naciendo un nuevo guerrero.

Vegeta estaba a punto de atacar a Dende pero en eso llegó Freezer, que no tenía una cara de buenos amigos estaba realmente furioso rápidamente atacó a Vegeta para su sorpresa el saiyajin le podía seguir el ritmo así optando por su primera transformación dejando perplejo a los guerreros.

Freezer solo levantó su mano causando un gran ataque, haciendo que los guerreros se elevarán por los aires, Freezer en un rápido movimiento se fue directo hacia Krilin incrustando sus cuernos en el cuerpo del pobre calvo, esto dejó helados a los miembros del dojo al ver una escena de ese tipo.

Después Freezer sólo tiro el cuerpo mal herido de Krilin como si fuera un simple trapo, Gohan quería ir donde se encontraba su amigo pero Freezer se interpuso, Gohan le gritó que se apartará pero el emperador no le hacía caso, en eso el hijo de Goku le dio varias series de golpes a Freezer y de último lanzó un gran serie de ataques de energía. Vegeta estaba sorprendido por ese despliegue de poder, pero también los del dojo estaban así de sorprendidos.

Pero para su mala suerte Freezer no tenía heridas de gravedad y empezó a golpear a Gohan de una manera más violenta, Vegeta también atacó pero fue en vano, en eso un kienzan fue directo hacia Freezer este ataque provenía de Krilin que no sabía cómo estaba recuperado.

Los tres empezarían su ataque contra el emperador del mal, en ese momento llegó Piccolo para ayudarlos empezando él solo su ataque en esos momentos podía mantener una pelea a la par de Freezer, este empezó a aumentar su poder y llegó a su segunda transformación, esta era más terrorífica y empezó a golpear a Piccolo dejándolo muy herido, Dende empezó a curarlo, Vegeta se dejó lastimar por Krilin para que lo curará y volverse más fuerte, pero Freezer quiso intimidarlos y se preparó para su última transformación al terminar mató al pequeño Dende para que ya no los ayudará.

Así los cuatro guerreros empezaron a pelear, lastimosamente Freezer era superior y atacó a Vegeta, ya cuando estaba por terminar de matarlo llegó Goku ya recuperado.

\-- Así que tú eres Freezer, pareces más infantil de lo que imaginaba -- Goku dijo acercándose.

\-- ¡Vaya! Aún quedaba otro insecto -- dijo Freezer pero después pensó -- (creo que lo conozco, lo he visto en alguna parte) --

\-- Vegeta prometió que tendríamos otra pelea, así que no te metas -- dijo Goku.

Así el pelinegro le dio una fuerte patada en la mejilla que lo mandó a volar, esto sorprendió a todos, en cambio Vegeta solo reía, Freezer lanzó ataques de energía pero Goku solo los desvía con sus manos.

En eso Vegeta le empezó a decir sobre el super saiyajin legendario, pero Freezer solo le lanzó su rayo de la muerte atravesando su corazón.

\-- ¡Vegeta! Él ya estaba herido y no podía moverse, no había necesidad de matarlo -- gritó Goku viendo fijamente a Freezer.

\-- ¡Se estaba poniendo pesado, con eso del super saiyajin! ¡Eso no es más que un simple cuento! -- decía Freezer.

Goku observó a Vegeta este llorando le suplicó que matará a Freezer, para así vengar a su raza después simplemente lo enterró.

Dando inicio a una gran pelea dándose golpes mutuamente, al principio parecía parejo pero Freezer estaba tomando ventaja, después de unos momentos Goku ya tenía el traje desgarrado y se quedó solo con la camiseta azul y se preparó con el kaioken manteniendo la pelea contra Freezer pero siempre estando en desventaja en eso este último, lo atrapó con su cola que la enrollo alrededor del cuello del pelinegro pero Goku para liberarse le mordió la cola.

Freezer solo lo golpeó para alejarlo, después le comentó que trabajará para él, obviamente el pelinegro se negó, pero el emperador solo aumento su poder hasta la mitad empezando a golpear al saiyajin violentamente en un ataque que logró esquivar vio cómo partió gran parte del planeta de un solo golpe, Goku no tuvo otra alternativa que aumentar su kaioken a 20 veces, le dio unos cuantos golpes para después lanzarle un gran kamehameha causándole un daño algo considerable, pero quedó cansado después de eso.

Freezer se lanzó de lleno contra un Goku cansado, dándole una gran paliza y torturandolo como lo sabe hacer el emperador del mal.

\-- ¡Mi cariño! -- fue lo único que dijo Shigure mientras tenía varias lágrimas, Miu también estaba llorando y ambas chicas estaban abrazadas entre sí.

La pelea seguía Goku ya estaba agotado usar el kaioken x 20 fue demasiado, pero en eso elevó sus manos hacia el cielo, Freezer solo se extrañó al ver esa extraña forma que optó por ponerse y empezó a golpearlo con mayor fuerza haciendo que el pelinegro se mueva de un lado a otro pero no bajaba sus brazos, Piccolo le pidió energía a Gohan y Krilin para tratar de ayudar al pelinegro.

Freezer seguía golpeando brutalmente al saiyajin hasta darse cuenta de la gran acumulación de energía, estaba realmente sorprendido, pero estaba preparado para lanzar su rayo de la muerte hacia el rostro del saiyajin pero en eso llegó Piccolo y le pegó en la cabeza mandándole lejos.

\-- ¡Piccolo! -- dijo un debilitado Goku.

\--!Vamos, acaba de una buena vez con la genkidama! -- grito Piccolo con desesperación en su voz.

Freezer estaba dispuesto en atacar a Piccolo pero se cubrió porque Krilin junto a Gohan le lanzaron un ataque de energía.

\-- No esperaba que aún estuvieran estas moscas, no aún huido se les da bien el molestar -- dijo Freezer riendo de manera malvada -- Pero ¡ya se acabó! ¡los destruiré junto con el planeta! --

Freezer estaba preparando un gran ataque, pero sintió como se acercó la gran energía que estaba creando Goku dándole de lleno, el gran Freezer trató de detenerla pero fue en vano la energía lo envolvió así creando un gran resplandor cegando momentáneamente a todos.

Gohan y Krilin estaban buscando a sus dos amigos hasta que al fin los hallaron.

\-- Bueno, vámonos -- dijo Piccolo.

\-- Con la nave en la que vine solo nos tardaremos unos cinco días, en llegar a la tierra -- expuso Goku.

\-- ¡Ah! -- dijo Krilin.

\-- ¿¡Qué pasa, Krilin!? -- comentó el pelinegro.

\-- ¡¡Me había olvidado completamente de Bulma!! -- respondió Krilin.

\-- Me has asustado, pensaba que habías visto a Freezer -- dijo Goku.

\-- Pues Bulma en estos momentos dará más miedo que Freezer -- decía Krilin.

Todos empezaron a reír por ese comentario, incluso los miembros del dojo, ya se habían relajado porque todo había terminado o al menos eso se creía porque lo siguiente que vieron los dejó en shock y paralizados por el miedo.

Krilin observa hacia donde una pequeña columna de tierra elevada, ahí se encuentra el gran Freezer con la cola cortada, varias heridas y con el ojo izquierdo medio cerrado en un rápido movimiento lanzó su rayo de la muerte e impactó de lleno en Piccolo este cayó al suelo mientras vomita sangre de la boca, Goku sólo lo observa con enojo.

\-- ¡¡Piccolo!! -- grito Gohan.

\-- Pese a toda mi fuerza creí que esta vez moriría, estuvieron a punto de matarme a mí ¡el gran Freezer! --

\-- ¡Ustedes váyanse! , cerca de dónde nos encontramos la primera vez, hay una nave espacial, encuentren a Bulma y dejen este planeta -- dijo Goku.

\-- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡No podemos hacer eso! -- decía Krilin.

\-- ¡Váyanse! Me estorban o quieren que nos mate a todos -- gritó Goku.

\-- ¿Piensas que les voy a perdonar la vida? Ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo de aquí -- dijo Freezer.

Posteriormente Freezer estiró su mano y de ahí salió una pequeña partícula de energía que se fue directo hacia Krilin, después se elevó hacia al cielo.

\-- ¡Krilin! ¡¡No lo hagas Freezer!! -- grito el pelinegro.

\-- ¡Gokuuu! --

Fue lo último que gritó Krilin porque después explotó sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando en shock a todos los miembros del dojo, Goku sólo vio como su mejor amigo murió de esa forma después solo cerró sus ojos.

\-- Jajajaja Creo que el siguiente será el mocoso -- dijo Freezer.

\-- No.. No te lo perdonaré ¿Como pudiste? -- decía Goku elevando su poder, mientras que su cabello se cambia entre negro y rubio.

Pero en eso también hubo cambios climáticos, rayos caen del cielo, las piedras levitaban, las aguas se ponían violentas, todo empezó a temblar y de un fuerte grito Goku se transforma por primera vez en el super saiyajin.

\-- ¿¡Qué!? -- dijo Freezer.

\-- ¿¡Pa.. Pa.. Papá!? -- decía Gohan.

\-- ¡Gohan! Piccolo aún sigue con vida, llévatelo y regresa a la tierra -- dijo Goku seriamente -- ¡vete de aquí ahora, que aún no he perdido el juicio! --

\-- ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Como se ha transformado así? Los saiyajines solo se pueden transformar en monos gigantes -- se dijo Freezer.

\-- ¿Pero cómo regresarás? --

\-- No te preocupes por mí, después regresaré a la tierra -- dijo Goku.

\-- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás? -- pregunta Gohan.

\--¡Cállate y obedece! ¡No me compliques más las cosa! -- grito Goku.

Kenichi brinco del susto al escuchar a Goku hablar de esa manera, se juró a sí mismo nunca enojar al pelinegro.

Gohan solo carga el cuerpo inconsciente de Piccolo para salir volando, en eso Freezer intentó lanzarle un ataque a Gohan, pero rápidamente Goku se pone delante de Freezer y le agarra la mano derecha.

El emperador del mal intenta zafarse del agarre pero en esos momentos Goku era mucho más fuerte haciendo que Freezer se arodille por no poder zafarse.

\-- Maldito seas miserable, has matado a muchos inocentes incluso a Krilin -- Goku dijo mientras soltaba a Freezer.

El gran emperador solo dio un salto hacia atrás, sobándose la muñeca, solo pudo decir.

\-- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza? No me digas que tú.. --

\-- ¡¡Estoy furioso!! ¡¡Freezer!! -- grito Goku.

Después a una gran velocidad le da un gran puñetazo en la cara a Freezer, este salió volando, pero ahí no terminó el ataque rápidamente le dio un golpe de martillo con ambas manos que lo mandó hacia el suelo, pero rápidamente Freezer se recompone y se posiciona a la altura del pelinegro.

\-- No te hagas el tonto, los saiyajin también mataban a muchos inocentes -- comenta Freezer.

\-- Y por eso fueron exterminados -- respondió Goku.

\-- Yo los extermine porque no me caían bien -- dijo Freezer.

En eso el emperador quiso mandar a volar a Goku con una ráfaga de aire pero no pudo, en cambio este último imitó la acción de Freezer y logró mandarlo a volar, rápidamente se fue directo a darle un codazo, así intercambiando golpes, Freezer le lanzó rayos de la muerte pero el pelinegro solo los esquiva fácilmente.

\-- Maldita sea, cuando te alcance con uno de estos te mataré -- dijo Freezer.

\-- Inténtalo -- fue lo que dijo Goku.

\-- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué dices? ¡No digas tonterías! -- fue el comentario de Freezer.

En eso le lanzó el rayo de la muerte directo en la frente del saiyajin pero no le hizo daño alguno.

\-- Tú que puedes destruir un planeta, pero no eres capaz de derrotar a un hombre -- decía Goku desafiante.

\-- ¿Quién eres tú? -- dijo Freezer.

\-- Soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra, soy un guerrero que pese a ser de corazón pacífico, ha despertado por un arranque de ira ¡¡Soy el super saiyajin Goku!! --

\-- ¡¡Qué humillante, yo el gran Freezer, humillado por este idiota super saiyajin!! ¡¡No… No puede creerlo, no puede ser, yo.. yo… yo.. yo soy el gran Freezer --

Asi intercambio varios golpes pero el emperador del mal, cansado quiso destruir Namek lanzado un gran ataque de energía pero solo hizo un gran cráter aunque después de cinco minutos explotará por tener su núcleo dañado.

También Freezer liberó su 100% de poder empezando una gran pelea, solo se escucha y se mira las ondas de choque ambos estaban con muchas heridas, Goku ya estaba sin camisa pero durante toda su pelea, el cielo se oscureció esa era la señal de que habían invocado a Porunga.

Kaio-sama se comunicó con Kami-sama para que llamaran a Shenlong y así este revivió a todos los del planeta Namek, incluido el gran patriarca.

Porunga estaba esperando cumplir el último deseo y ese fue que tele transportará a todos los de Namek hacia la tierra, dejando solo a Goku y Freezer.

Así empezó el último round entre ellos, una pelea, pareja pero Goku estaba tomando la ventaja y después se quiso rendir porque observa que Freezer ya estaba disminuyendo su energía y dentro de poco ya no podría seguir luchando.

Goku volvió a su estado base para irse y dejar a un humillado Freezer, pero este le lanzó unos kienzan aunque la diferencia era que podía manipularlos a su antojo, solo pasaron y le rozaron la mejilla al saiyajin.

Este se transformó nuevamente y empezó a volar en varias direcciones, en un movimiento se pasó a la par de Freezer pero lanzó un energía de Ki para que el emperador la esquive, en eso Goku le pegó en la espalda y cayó al suelo.

\-- ¡¡Freezer abajo!! Abajo no te levantes -- dijo Goku.

Pero fue demasiado tarde el kienzan lo corto a la mitad, los maestros solo cerraron los ojos al ver eso, así quedó tirado y al borde de la muerte, Goku ya se iba pero escucho a Freezer que le pedía ayuda, el pelinegro le dio de su energía para que pudiera escapar,Freezer siendo él intentó atacar nuevamente al saiyajin este solo contrarrestar su ataque.

\-- ¡¡Eres un grandisimo estúpido!! -- dijo Goku viendo como su ataque desintegró supuestamente a Freezer.

Goku al ver eso solo puso una cara de tristeza y se fue a buscar una nave espacial pero fue en vano y el planeta explotó sin dejar rastro alguno de la existencia de Namek.

\-- ¡¡Maldición!! -- fue lo último que se escucha del saiyajin.

 _ **Fin Del Holograma.**_

\-- Al parecer fue más intenso de lo que creía -- dijo Whis pero observa que los demás no no decían nada, también se podía ver que los miembros del dojo estaban temblando un poco, después de unos minutos rompieron el silencio.

\-- Lo sentimos maestro Whis, solo que fue algo…. -- aporta Kenichi.

\-- Fue aterrador, con muchas circunstancias de vida o muerte, pero también sorprendente por la forma en que Goku tuvo esa pelea -- dijo Akisame.

\-- Pasaron por mucho, al final el joven Goku siempre demostró que a pesar de que ese monstruo les hizo mucho daño quiso perdonarle la vida, simplemente excepcional y un peleador único en su tipo -- comenta el venerable.

\-- También su hijo es un gran peleador, a pesar de que ahí tenía una corta edad se enfrentó a ese monstruo -- dijo Sakaki.

\-- Ahora se ha ganado más mi respeto o más bien el respeto de todos -- comentó Ma Kensei.

\-- La verdad no tengo ni palabras para describir lo que vi apa, pero estoy feliz de que Goku sea un gran peleador y amigo -- decía Apachai.

\-- Mi cariño tendrá mucha hambre, tengo que prepararle un gran banquete -- Shigure decía para posteriormente ir a la cocina.

\-- Tiene razón, después de entrenar le da mucha hambre, también ayudaré a prepararle la comida -- Miu aporta y también se va.

\-- Vaya al parecer se animaron más, creí que estarían un poco destrozadas por ver los golpes que recibía Goku -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Al parecer se están volviendo más fuertes emocionalmente o se dieron cuenta que deben serlo para estar con Goku -- Akisame comenta poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Kenichi.

\--Ahora Kenichi ven a entrenar, en lo que preparan la cena -- Ma Kensei dijo.

Y hablando de Goku, ya casi estaba terminando su entrenamiento tenía varias heridas ya que hizo la técnica de Ten-Shin-Han de hacer unos clones y estuvo peleando contra ellos, en estos momentos estaba con los ojos cerrados recordando la técnica de salto en el tiempo, que le pertenece a Hit.

\-- Siempre me interesó esa técnica, espero poder realizarla -- decía Goku -- bien hay que intentarlo --

Así creando otro clon se dispuso a realizar dicha técnica, después de varios intentos al final pudo lograrlo esto en serio que lo alegró, pero después haría algo más el clon que creo lanzo un kamehameha directo al saiyajin original y este intentaría hacer el salto temporal pero extrañamente no lo pudo realizar y le impactó de lleno creando una gran explosión.

Los miembros del dojo y el ángel, menos las chicas fueron directamente hacia la explosión, al llegar pudieron ver destrozado el lugar con mucho humo alrededor.

\-- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? -- preguntó Kenichi.

Pero al disiparse el humo pudieron ver a Goku todo malherido que difícilmente se puso de pie para observar a los presentes.

\-- jejeje creo que se me pasó la mano -- Goku decía rascándose la nuca.

A todos los maestros le salieron una gota de sudor, pero estaban impresionados por el esfuerzo que hace el pelinegro que a pesar de ser fuerte se quiere volver mucho más fuerte, aunque ya no deberían de sorprenderse por eso.

\-- Creo que te emocionantes demasiado, pero ya te ayudo a curarte -- dijo Whis.

\-- ¡Nooo! -- fue el grito de unas chicas.

Que al verlas llevaban un uniforme de enfermeras que denotaban su sensualidad, nadie sabe cómo o cuándo los compraron, al parecer por eso no vinieron de inmediato al escuchar la explosión, todos pensaron que estaban concentradas en la cocina, los maestros solo sudaron un poco y reían nerviosamente, Kenichi junto al maestro Ma Kensei solo tenían la boca abierta, al parecer los libros de Kensei tenían algo que ver.

\-- Nosotras te cuidaremos cariño -- Shigure decía con una voz suave, poniéndose a un lado del saiyajin suertudo.

\-- Deja todo en nuestras manos mi Goku por.. por favor -- Miu decía más avergonzada que la maestra de las armas, pero no quería quedarse atrás, ya que la última vez que salieron de compras observó como Shigure quería ese uniforme después le comento para que lo utilizaría.

\-- Jejeje chicas no tienen por qué molestarse, con una semilla del ermitaño o con la ayuda del señor Whis me puedo recuperar -- Goku dijo pero al observar bien ya nadie más estaba ahí con ellos.

\-- Sino te dejas, olvídate de cenar -- Shigure decía aún con esa voz suave.

\-- Exacto hemos preparado mucha comida o quieres que se la entreguemos solo a los maestros -- dijo Miu con un sonrisa pícara.

\-- Esta bien, pueden ayudarme, pero por favor no me dejen sin comer -- decía Goku alarmado.

Así las chicas empezaron a limpiar las heridas del pelinegro que tenía en sus fuertes brazos, después le terminaron de quitar la camiseta así observaron nuevamente el cuerpo bien esculpido del saiyajin, ambas estaban con las mejillas rojas y sudando un poco, limpiando los pectorales, posteriormente el abdomen bien esculpido, al parecer la temperatura subió rápidamente, incluso el saiyajin estaba sudando y tenía un medio rubor, por momentos acercaban sus rostro sintiendo el aliento de cada uno pero las chicas ya no lo soportaron y en forma chibi les salió un gran chorro de sangre de sus narices, echando humo de la cabeza y cayeron desmayadas, al parecer todavía no pueden soportar ese acercamiento ya que no se caracterizan por ser así, al saiyajin solo le salieron varios signos de pregunta, porque nuevamente pasó lo mismo que cuando estaban en las aguas termales que posee el ryozanpaku.

\-- Y ahora ¿porque pasó esto nuevamente? -- dijo el pelinegro.

Goku no tuvo otra opción que tele- transportarse, llegando a las sala los maestros solo se asustaron pero Goku les explicó lo sucedió anteriormente, Whis lo termino de curar mientras esperan que las chicas se despierten, los maestros solo se pegaron con una mano en sus respectivas frentes mientras les salía una gota de sudor.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Algunos miembros de la alianza shinpaku estaban peleando contra unos sujetos que los atacaron, cabe recalcar que Goku, la rubia no se encontraban con ellos mucho menos Tanimoto, el único que estaba con ellos era el comandante de asalto Kenichi este solo escucha los siguientes nombres de los ataques especiales de sus amigos.

\-- ¡Ultra bolo punch! -- grito Takeda dando un fuerte uppercut.

\-- ¡Reverse shrimp shoulder throw! -- expuso Ukita derribando a un sujeto.

\-- ¡Shadowless leap from the charge! -- decía Nijima.

\-- ¡Back machine gun attack! -- grito Mizunuma.

\-- ¿Hug? Imposible -- gritó Kenichi teniendo una cara cómica.

Ya habían terminado de darle una paliza a esos sujetos, en eso el orejón se acerca a uno de ellos y lo toma del cuello de la camisa.

\-- ¡Hey ustedes no son de ragnarok! ¿Por qué nos atacaron? --

\-- Todos los rumores dicen que si destruimos el mando de shinpaku, seremos aceptados en ragnarok -- respondió ese sujeto.

\-- Hey, hey desde cuando somos miembros de shinpaku -- decía Ukita.

\-- Parece que estamos siendo atacados en las calles mucho últimamente -- se dijo Takeda.

Pero Mizunuma observa que el discípulo Kenichi estaba de espaldas y se miraba deprimido, así acercándose para decirle.

\-- ¿Se encuentra bien comandante ? --

\-- Mizunuma, incluso un chico como tú, tiene su propio movimiento final -- Kenichi decía fingiendo una sonrisa.

\-- Oh, estás hablando del "back machine gun attack" bueno es una técnica que el jefe del dojo Alan, me enseñó -- dijo Mizunuma -- no me he concentrado en nada más, que sólo esto el mes pasado --

\-- ¡¡Eso es lo que pensé, si eres un artista marcial, tienes que tener por lo menos un movimiento final!! -- Kenichi gritó, para después sólo salir corriendo hacia el dojo mientras le salían cascadas de lágrimas.

\-- ¡¿Com.. Comandante!? -- dijo Mizunuma.

\-- ¿Qué pasó con Kenichi? -- preguntó Nijima.

\-- Bueno… -- dijo Mizunuma.

\-- Seguramente es porque tiene muchos ánimos por haber aplastado a ragnarok - expone Takeda.

 _ **Ryozanpaku.**_

\-- ¡¡Maestros!! --

Llega Kenichi gritando a todo pulmón, al observa al maestro Akisame comiendo un pequeño refrigerio y se le acercó velozmente, omitiendo que ahí mismo estaban todos los demás maestros, menos Whis y el pelinegro.

\-- ¡¡Maestro! Yo también quiero un movimiento final, un movimiento final por favor enséñame un movimiento final!! -- Kenichi exclamaba mientras llora cómicamente.

\-- Si hablas de un movimiento final.. -- dijo Akisame con una mirada sospechosa -- ¿quieres decir, un movimiento que termine matando a tu oponente, verdad? --

\-- Un movimiento final que no mata a una persona por favor -- dijo Kenichi mientras salía un pequeño conejito corriendo dejando varios puntos.

\-- ¿Es una adivinanza, verdad? -- pregunta Akisame.

\-- Kenichi estas llenos de ataques -- decía Sakaki.

\-- ¡Soutenshu, ugyuuhaitou y taksoushou! Te enseñe muchos movimientos -- Ma Kensei decía mientras come una hamburguesa y lee una revista.

\-- ¡Kao loi! ¡Kao loi! -- decía Apachai.

\-- ¡No, No! Más como algo que nadie conoce, tiene que ser un movimiento llamativo y super secreto -- Kenichi comenta pero después pone una cara pícara y sospechosa -- O quizás todos solo saben movimientos simples --

Todos los maestros presentes, se enojaron y decidieron enseñar algunos movimientos.

\-- Mira aquí este movimiento mío, alabado como el más temido y prohibido en el mundo del karate -- Sakaki le decía mientras le salian varias venas de enojo en las mejillas.

\-- Apa upa apa --

\-- Bien, bien --

\-- ¡Enséñale! ¡Enséñale! --

Eran los comentarios de los demás maestros, Kenichi solo pudo pensar lo siguiente al oír esos comentarios mientras ponía una sonrisa zurrona.

\-- Esta personas son muy fácil de molestar --

Pero después observa cómo el maestro del karate, da un fuerte respiro y golpea un saco de arena mientras decía.

\-- ¡Motionless sand cloud bomb! --

Kenichi sólo pudo observar como de la parte trasera del saco de arena se destrozó por completo, y se le salía toda la arena.

\-- W.. Wow.. Ge.. Genial -- Kenichi dijo sudando a mares.

\-- Sin ni siquiera mover, un milímetro el saco de arena -- comentó Sakaki -- Es una técnica de poder que envía una onda a través del otro lado --

\-- No puedo usar, este tipo de cosa en una persona -- pensó Kenichi.

\-- Voy segundo -- dijo Ma Kensei.

Así el discípulo y el maestro de todas las artes marciales chinas se fueron para las aguas termales, Ma Kensei su metió a las aguas y puso su palma después sólo dijo.

\-- ¡Penetrating water surface palm! --

\-- Dando un golpe que destruye la superficie y al mismo tiempo las entrañas -- dijo Ma Kensei -- ¿es todavía muy simple? --

\-- ¡No, para nada! -- decía Kenichi sudando un poco, pero después pensó -- esto es muy peligroso también --

\-- ¡¡Kya!! ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Repentinamente el agua del onsen.. --

Se escucha hablar a una hermosa chica rubia de grandes proporciones, pero esta al observar bien, vio al maestro Ma Kensei y al discípulo Kenichi.

\-- ¡Kya! ¡Kya! ¡¡Pervertidos!! -- Miu gritó lanzando varias rocas hacia ellos.

\-- ¡¡No sabía que estabas aquí, esta vez te digo la verdad!! -- gritaba Ma Kensei corriendo.

Ahora era el turno de Apachai, pero observa como su discípulo tenía un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz, pero antes que llegara a realizar su movimiento llegó el venerable junto con Goku.

\-- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? -- pregunta el pelinegro.

\-- Quiero aprender un movimiento final super maravilloso y secreto -- dijo Kenichi -- gran venerable usted debe tener muchos movimientos finales por favor enseñeme uno --

\-- Bueno, una técnica ganadora no es algo que te enseñan, es algo que trabajas, primero que nada comienza conociendo el tipo de peleador que eres -- responde el venerable.

\-- Ya veo… Así que es una característica individual del artista marcial -- dijo Kenichi.

\-- Ahora que recuerdo, quiero que peleen contra mí sin contenerse, así podré observar sus movimientos finales, ¿que les parece mi idea? -- comenta Goku muy alegre.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a todos los maestros y solo tragaron saliva, pero antes que respondan se escucha una nueva voz.

\-- Me gustan tus ganas de pelear, ¿Pero en serio contra seis maestros? Creo que no fueron nada los anteriores tres maestros --

Los maestros presentes giraron para ver de donde proviene es voz, al enterarse de quién era, Ma Kensei se puso pálido y gritó.

\-- ¡¡Renka!! --

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, perdón por dejarlo así pero ya estaba quedando demasiado largo y no quería que se terminarán por aburrir, además es lo único que pude avanzar en la semana.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado la parte donde Goku quiere aprender el salto temporal de Hit, sabemos muy bien que el saiyajin puede copiar las técnicas que mira, tenemos el caso del kamehameha, el kienzan que invento krilin para el torneo de poder, el hakai y por último creo que el ataque que hacia Jiren que eran golpes mediante rafagas de viento o telequinesis bueno la verdad no sabría como llamarlo xD.**_

 _ **Por si tienen dudas porque las chicas siempre se desmayan es porque ellas en la historia original no son así de aventadas, por decirlo de esa manera, Miu realmente es un poco Yandere por decirlo asi y Shigure ya saben como se comporta.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima cuídense.**_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Hola mis amigos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, se que la semana pasada les falle pero sucedieron cosas que no me esperaba, por ejemplo en lo académico tuve mucha tarea también exámenes y para remate tuve mal de salud, no fueron mis mejores días.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y COMENTARIOS!**

 **Esta historia no pienso abandonarla así que no se preocupen por eso. Ahora si comencemos.**

 **Renuncia De Derechos** **Todos Los Personajes Les Pertenecen A Sus Respectivos Creadores.**

 ** _Dragon Ball– akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._**

 **Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi– _syun matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._**

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 18: ¡Caos en el Ryozanpaku!_**

Todos los maestros menos el ángel guardián se encontraban en el patio del dojo observando una visita que nadie esperaba y que seguramente los salvó de una pelea contra el pelinegro.

– Un gusto en conocerlos soy la hija de Ma Kensei, me llamo Ma Renka –

– Ya veo así que eres la hija de Kensei, he escuchado mucho de ti, bienvenida – dijo el venerable.

– Había escuchado que tenias hijos, pero viéndola bien, nunca me hubiera imaginado que distes a luz a uno – decía Sakaki.

– Yo no fui el que dio a luz, fue mi esposa – comenta Ma Kensei.

– ¡Realmente no se parecen! ¡No eres calva y no tienes bigote! – expuso Apachai.

– ¡Es una hija! – expuso Kensei.

– Hola, Renka me alegro de verte – comenta Goku.

Esto alarmó a las chicas del dojo y sólo observaron como la hija de Kensei se sonrojo al escuchar al pelinegro, también cómo después se puso muy feliz.

– Me alegro de que no me olvidaras – Renka decía mientras se movían sus mechones de cabello.

– No podría olvidarme de ti – dijo Goku.

Esto hizo que la hija de Kensei se sonrojara mucho más, ya tenía pensado darle un beso en la mejilla pero en eso se acercan las chicas del dojo mientras poco a poco se sentía una gran presión en el aire haciendo que los maestros y Kenichi tragaran saliva.

– Hola ¿al parecer conoces a mi cariño? – Shigure la saludaba tratando de contenerse y no proceder a tirarle los dientes.

– ¿Desde cuando conoces a mi Goku? – Miu se acercó sin antes saludar mientras se notaba como desprendía un aura siniestra.

– Claro que lo conozco, desde que junto a mi padre fue en busca de mí tío Sougetsu – decía Renka.

Tanto Shigure y Miu miraban fijamente a Renka que también no quería ceder, provocando que salieran rayos de sus miradas mientras cada una pensaba lo siguiente.

– ¿Quién es esa lagartona, acercándose a mi cariño? Tendré que cortala con mi katana.

– Espero que no quiera pasarse de lista porque tendría que tomar medidas más severas nadie debe tener a mi Goku–

– Yo no les dejaré el camino libre, ellas conocerán quién es digna de Goku –

– Oye, Kenichi ve a presentarte con Renka – Goku le decía en voz baja.

– ¿¡Qué!? Estas loco porque no las detienes tú – comentaba Kenichi.

– ¡No quiero morir! , vamos preséntate no seas tímido – Goku le dijo mientras puso la palma de su mano en la espalda del discípulo Kenichi para empujarlo hacia las chicas.

– ¿¡Pero que..!? – dijo Kenichi acercándose hacia el trío de mujeres que se notaba la electricidad alrededor de ellas.

Los maestros sólo estaban de observadores ya que nadie quería intervenir en esa discusión, al contrario estaban pensado o más bien rogando que el pelinegro ya no quisiera pelear contra ellos, Kenichi se acercó hacia las chicas que seguían aumentando la presión en el ambiente esté solo trago saliva.

– Ho.. Hola Soy Kenichi también soy discípulo de el maestro Kensei –

Renka al escuchar eso giró hacia donde provenía esa voz, haciendo que la presión disminuyera al observar al joven discípulo le pegó en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo.

– ¡Esquivalo o serás golpeado! ¿En serio eres discípulo de papá? ¡Qué triste destino! Papá quién era alabado como maestro de todas las artes marciales chinas, se ha rebajado a tomar a un estudiante sin talento – decía Renka.

– Ah.. Disculpa – Kenichi dijo ya estando de pie.

– Oh, ya estás de pie puedes recibir fuertes golpes – Renka comenta un poco sorprendida.

– Gracias los maestros también me alaban así "tu tienes el talento de ser golpeado" – Kenichi dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en su nuca.

– ¡Eso no es ningún talento! – Renka expuso golpeando nuevamente a Kenichi con un fuerte golpe en la quijada.

Los maestros sólo reía por las penurias que pasaba su pobre discípulo, mientras que al saiyajin le salía una gota de sudor por ver eso y sintió escalofríos.

– Después de dejar a toda su familia y a cien mil seguidores, se ha rebajado a tomar a este chico como estudiante, papá al estar en Japón mucho tiempo se le ha podrido el cerebro – gritaba Renka.

– Es una mujer violenta, no debería decir eso –pensaba Kenichi mientras le rodeaban varias nubes negras.

Las jóvenes y hermosas mujeres iban a seguir en el asunto que dejaron a medias pero en eso el estómago del saiyajin rugió fuertemente.

– Jajajaja creo que toda esta presión me dio mucha hambre – Goku decía sobándose el estómago.

– ¡No te preocupes cariño! Iré a prepararte algo de comer – decía Shigure besando la mejilla del saiyajin.

– ¡Yo también! Te haré comida deliciosa – aporta Miu besando la mejilla del pelinegro.

– No se preocupen mi comida es mejor, sólo díganme dónde está la cocina – Renka decía acercándose más al pelinegro y posteriormente besarlo en la boca, al separarse se puso muy roja ya que tenía la intención de besarlo en la mejilla pero el saiyajin se movió un poco.

Esto dejó con la boca abierta a los presentes, pero después se sintió un fuerte instinto asesino, al observar era una Shigure que estaba sacando un kunai, también Miu que estaba preparada para darle un fuerte puñetazo, Renka al sentir ese instinto también se prepara para enfrentarlas, pero..

– Vamos ya tranquilas, dejen que les ayude asi se conocen mejor – comenta el venerable, pero fue fulminado con la mirada de las chicas.

– Ya no peleen, mejor vayan a preparar la comida del joven Goku ¿quieren que se muera de hambre? – comentó Akisame.

Al escuchar eso se fueron directamente hacia la cocina seguidas por Renka, Goku en todo eso les dijo que iría a la habitación de Whis para ver si quería comer algo.

– Al fin podemos descansar de ese alboroto – comenta Sakaki.

– Es verdad, pero me temo qué está paz no durará mucho tiempo – expone Akisame.

– Apa eso me dio mucho miedo – dijo Apachai.

– No puedo creer que la hija del maestro Ma Kensei estuviera enamorada de Goku, incluso lo beso sin importar que estuviéramos nosotros o su padre – decía Kenichi.

– Fue muy atrevida, pero desde la primera vez que lo conoció le llamó mucho la atención, sólo espero que no les comenté que Goku le ha ido a visitar – responde Kensei.

Los maestros sólo se quedaron conversando y dando gracias que el pelinegro le dio hambre para que las chicas dejaran de pelear, pero también porque se le olvidó acerca de la pelea. Mientras que Goku iba hacia la habitación de Whis ya que le extraño no sentir su presencia y eso le preocupaba, al llegar a la habitación, entró y la encontró vacía solo una pequeña nota que decía.

" Goku, por el momento no estaré en los alrededores tengo que hacer algo en otro lugar, nose cuantos dias me pueda tardar lo siento por no haberte avisado, sigue entrenando porque cuando regrese te enseñaré a controlar la energía de la destrucción, dejaremos a un lado el ultra instinto por ahora"

– ¿Pero a dónde habrá ido? Sólo espero que regrese a salvo, en fin creo que no debo preocuparte mucho, él es muy fuerte – dijo Goku – Ah, ¡Me enseñará la energía de la destrucción! ¡Qué bien! –

Después de unos momentos ya todos estaban en el comedor, Goku ya les había comunicado a los maestros acerca de qué Whis se había ido y no sabía cuánto se tardaría, cabe recalcar que esto los tomó por sorpresa pero sólo esperaban que estuviera bien, pero por otro lado se escuchan fuertes gritos proviniendo de la cocina al parecer todavía siguen discutiendo todos solo suspiraron por eso.

 ** _En la cocina._**

– ¡Ya te dije que no te metas! – decía Shigure.

– Exacto nosotras podemos prepararle la comida a mi Goku – comenta Miu.

– Él sólo las vio primero, no las hace dueñas de su cuerpo además ¿Quien es su verdadera novia? – Renka comenta poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa porque las chicas al escuchar eso se quedaron pensativas.

– ¡No.. No.. Novia! – se decía Miu muy sonrojada y con sus manos en sus mejillas.

– ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso? ¿Pero si soy su novia que más debería hacer? – Shigure seguía pensando pero se sonrojó todavía más al parecer llegó a una buena parte.

– ¡Lo sabía! Ninguna de ellas es su novia oficialmente, tengo que aprovechar –

Así logrando calmar la situación ahora las tres estaban preparando la comida, pero por algunos momentos se sonrojan quien sabe que es lo que pasó en sus mentes después de eso.

Ya todos estaban pasando un rato agradable mientras disfrutaban de un gran banquete o al menos por un tiempo que fue demasiado corto, porque Renka quería darle de comer al pelinegro y eso provocó que las otras dos chicas quisieran hacer lo mismo empezando una discusión de proporciones cósmicas y apocalípticas.

Para mala suerte de los maestros y Kenichi las chicas se tiran comida unas a las otras pero ahora Shigure también le lanzaba comida a Miu esto fue aprovechado por Renka para tratar de estar con Goku pero Miu le jalo el cabello.

– ¿Deberíamos hacer que se detengan? – pregunta Kenichi.

– Puedes intentarlo – comenta Sakaki.

– Demuestra tu valentía joven Kenichi – aporta el venerable.

– Pon en práctica lo que has aprendido – dijo Akisame.

– Y si mejor le decimos a Goku – respondió Kenichi ya que no quería estar en medio del fuego cruzado.

– No creo que pueda – aporta Kensei.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Kenichi.

Para después observa cómo el pelinegro comía como de costumbre al parecer las chicas solo hicieron alborotados en los lugares de los maestros, el pobre de Apachai sólo se tocaba el estómago ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre pero no se atrevía a querer acercarse a las chicas que seguían peleando cómicamente y querer quitarle la comida al pelinegro sería un suicidio.

–¿Entonces quieres ir dónde Goku a interrumpirlo? – Sakaki le preguntó a Kenichi mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Mejor pedimos algo de comer – respondió Kenichi ya que recordó la vez que los maestros querían quitarle la comida al saiyajin este último al ver ese acto solo los miro de manera fría mientras que sus ojos se pusieron de color plateado brevemente, haciéndolos sudar frío, mientras un gran temor recorría sus cuerpos.

Ese acontecimiento les hizo aprender la lección de no tratar de quitarle la comida o interrumpirlo en ese momento sagrado, al final las chicas se cansaron de pelear y al observarlas se miraban con el cabello todo alborotado, las ropas desgarradas y con leves rasguños.

 ** _Habitación de Goku._**

El saiyajin se encuentra acostado pensando sobre dónde podría estar Whis ya que todavía no descifra porque se fue tan de repente, también porque le enseñaría la energía de la destrucción aunque tendría que dejar de lado el ultra instinto para no forzar su cuerpo demasiado, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos porque llegó Renka ya que quería aprovechar porque que las otras dos se estaban bañando y le pediría que fuera su novio para así ya fuera sólo de ella.

– Hola, Renka ¿Qué haces aquí? – comenta Goku.

– Quería estar un rato a solas contigo – respondió Renka pasando uno de sus dedos sobre el pectoral del saiyajin.

– ¿Todavía quieres llevarte a tu papá? – pregunta el saiyajin.

– Si, además ya que eres su discípulo número uno, también vendrás conmigo a China – decía Renka.

– jejeje podría ser divertido si hay más maestros fuertes desearía pelear contra ellos – comenta Goku pero después pensó que algo se le había olvidado al haber mencionando maestros y peleas.

– Me sorprende que quieras pelear con maestros pero lo mejor es que eres alguien muy fuerte, desearía conocerte mejor – dijo Renka.

– ¿Conocerme mejor? No entiendo ¿Cómo para qué sería eso? – expuso Goku.

– Pues por… por… por.. porque quiero ser tú no.. no.. novi.. –

– ¡Qué crees qué haces con mi Goku! – grito Miu.

Ya que al llegar a la habitación del susodicho vio cómo Renka estaba más apegada al saiyajin y tenía las mejillas con un notable sonrojo, pero después pasó un shuriken que le pasó cerca de sus mejillas.

– Aléjate de él – Shigure decía mientras un aura oscura la cubría.

Los maestros sólo suspiraron al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la habitación del pelinegro realmente era un caos total, después sólo siguieron comiendo un poco de pizza ya que las chicas no dejaron que comieran por la discusión que tuvieron.

– Qué fastidio, realmente están locas – comenta Sakaki.

Los demás solo asintieron porque estaban de acuerdo, Goku solo le salian gotas de sudor por ver que nuevamente estaban peleando luego suspiró.

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

 ** _Instituto kogyou._**

– Así es desde que vino Renka es un caos en el dojo, ni siquiera he podido entrenar mi movimiento final, además todavía no se que clase de peleador soy, ni siquiera he pensado en eso, se siente como si estuviera sumergido entre nubes y no pueda ver nada – Comenta Kenichi – ¿Qué piensas de eso Tanimoto? –

– ¡No me hables! Ni siquiera respires – respondió Tanimoto con varias venas de enojo ya que el discípulo le relato lo que pasó en el dojo.

– Tú deberías tener muchos movimientos finales ¿cómo los inventaste? Vamos, podrías enseñarme uno que sea fácil de entender – comenta Kenichi.

– Si realmente quieres saber, ¿por qué no peleamos ahora mismo? – decía Tanimoto.

– Heeey, chicas ¡Tanimoto las está llamando! – Kenichi les decía a unas chicas fans del niño bonito como lo suele llamar Honoka.

– Príncipe Tanimoto, ¿qué te gustaría? –

– Um, uh… las veo mañana tengan cuidado cuando vayan a casa – responde Tanimoto mientras le salía una gota de sudor.

– Kya.. Gracias eres lindo – decían las chicas – que suerte que nos habló –

– De alguna manera te estás volviendo más y más como Nijima en la forma de hablar – Tanimoto le decía a Kenichi mientras se levanta de su asiento.

Kenichi solo fue traspasado por unas flechas en su estómago mientras escupió sangre de la boca todo eso en una forma chibi.

– Perdón seré más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante – dijo Kenichi de rodillas – realmente lo lamento –

– Asegurate de lo que haces – Tanimoto dijo mientras se retira del lugar.

Ya estaban de regreso en el dojo y pasó lo mismo que el día anterior se escuchan los gritos de las chicas por darle de comer a Goku o por querer darle un abrazo, en una de esas discusiones Miu se fijó en los dos cascabeles que Renka tenía en su cabeza y juro ver un gato en ella y la empezó a dar caricias en la quijada mientras que la hija de Kensei sólo se dejaba mientras movía más sus cascabeles, esto fue aprovechado por Shigure y lo empezó a besar mientras le decía.

– Go.. Goku quiero ser tu no.. novi… –

Pero fue jalada por las otras chicas mientras le tapaban la boca posteriormente iban a seguir peleando, pero decidieron mejor limpiar el dojo ya que observaron el desorden que estaba presente, dejando momentáneamente al saiyajin sólo porque también quería entrenar.

– Qué extraño, ¿habrá sido lo mismo que me quería decir Renka? ¿Pero exactamente que es? – pensaba el Saiyajin.

 ** _Parqué Matsue._**

Para relajar el ambiente todos decidieron ir a un parque de atracciones también invitaron a la pequeña Honoka para disfrutar de un buen baño en unas piscinas, bueno los maestros aprovecharon para entrenar a Kenichi. Las chicas y no sólo las del dojo se sonrojaron al ver el cuerpo esculpido del "joven saiyajin" haciendo que las chicas del dojo miraran a las demás con deseos de matar.

– Bien, comencemos el entrenamiento – aporta Akisame.

– Si – fue lo único que dijo Kenichi.

– ¡No comiencen! – exclamó Miu tratando de ayudar a su buen amigo.

– Maestro Akisame, Kenichi también necesita un descanso – aporta Renka, ya que se dio cuenta de que el discípulo no era mala persona de hecho le agradó ya que pudo conocerlo mejor, hablaba con él cuando no estaba peleando con las demás.

– Entiendo, ya que hoy es un día muy importante, dado que no viene muy seguido a la piscina, hará un entrenamiento ligero – dijo Akisame.

Dando inicio el entrenamiento, dentro de una piscina se encuentra Shigure acompañando a Kenichi ambos tenían una pesa sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que el pobre Shirahama se hunda más fácil.

– Me.. Me ahogaré, ¿Por qué las pesas? ¡Recientemente aprendí a nadar! – decía Kenichi muy nervioso.

– Esto es.. El viejo estilo de caminar en a… agua – exponía Shigure, después puso una cara molesta al ver cómo las otras dos chicas estaban con el pelinegro.

– Si dominas esto, incluso con una pesada armadura, podrías ser capaz de cruzar el océano – aporta Akisame observando el entrenamiento.

– Me… Me.. Me ahogo.. – Kenichi difícilmente decía.

– Si eres capaz de levantar tu pecho fuera del agua mientras flotas estas calificado – Shigure comenta – apresurate tengo que estar con mi cariño –

Kenichi solo trago saliva y trató de hacer más rápido el entrenamiento realizado por la hermosa Shigure, después seguía el maestro Ma Kensei.

– El gerente de aquí es un alma caritativa, un tobogán ha sido reservado sólo para nosotros – aporta Akisame.

– Dime realmente así es – dice Kenichi señalando el tobogán.

– Subelo, esto realmente fortalecerá tú parte baja – dijo Kensei.

– Imposible – comenta Kenichi.

– No es imposible, Miu ven aquí y sube primero para que aprenda el discípulo – dijo Kensei.

– Ok –

Dijo Miu que lleva puesto un bikini que dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo, tanto Kenichi y el maestro Kensei observaron ese detalle he inmediatamente se metieron al tobogán para poder tener una mejor vista.

– ¡Yo iré primero! Retírate pupilo tonto – comenta Kensei.

– ¡Eres ruidoso maestro calvo! Tú no necesitas este entrenamiento – dijo Kenichi – déjame o le diré a Goku acerca de.. –

– ¿Decirme qué cosa? – preguntó Goku detrás de ellos subiendo también el tobogán.

– ¡Ah, Goku! ¿Qué haces? – dijo Kensei alarmado.

– Observé cómo subían aquí y parecía que se estaban divirtiendo – respondió Goku sonriente como de costumbre.

Después de eso el pelinegro fue rodeado por varias chicas que eran del instituto, apreciando el cuerpo bien formado del saiyajin, por suerte las otras tres chicas estaban disfrutando de los otros toboganes ya que tampoco querían estar sofocando al saiyajin todo el tiempo sabían que no debían hacer así, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de este suceso.

– Hola Izumi – Goku decía observando a la presidenta del club de jardinería.

– Hola Goku, al parecer también vinieron a entretenerse –

– También es bueno descansar un poco – dijo Goku.

– ¿Dónde está Ke..Kenichi? – preguntó Izumi con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

– Seguramente todavía está entrenando con los maestros, que te parece si después de eso lo buscas – comenta el saiyajin.

– Cla.. Claro lo haré – dijo Izumi.

Después llegaron las chicas del saiyajin con un aura siniestra porque observaron las otras que rodeaban más al suertudo pelinegro, haciendo que este solo se pusiera nervioso.

Kenichi seguía entrenando, esta vez era con el maestro Sakaki dando unas fuertes patadas frontales dentro del agua, después de unos momentos terminó su entrenamiento encontrándose con Izumi y esta última lo invitó a un refresco y ambos se fueron.

– Justo como pensé, es una buena oportunidad para cambiar el ambiente de vez en cuando – comenta el venerable sentado acompañado de Kensei.

– Un nuevo ambiente es una buena medida para reconocer tus propias características – dijo Kensei después observa cómo iban llegando dos personas y se dijo mentalmente – estos dos parecen.. –

Goku esta con las tres chicas descansado un rato pero Renka también observa a las dos personas esos eran Ryuu y Shokatsu que seguramente venían de parte de el tío Hakubi, ya que la hija de Kensei se salió a escondidas sin decir nada ya que le dijeron que no podía venir al ryozanpaku porque sería problemático.

– Hey, creo que lo entiendes.. – dijo Shokatsu.

– Oh, desde luego, no iremos suave con ella – responde Ryuu.

– Nuestras órdenes son traerla de vuelta, incluso si tenemos que arrastrarla – comenta Shokatsu.

– Ven por aquí, Miu ¡algo malo pasa! – dijo Renka llevándose a la rubia.

– ¿ A dónde habrán ido? – pregunta Goku.

– Eso no importa cariño, ahora podemos estar solos – decía Shigure de manera un poco seductora.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Miu.

– Para ser sincera, un grupo de la mafia china vino aquí – respondía Renka – Ya que usualmente quieren al tío Hakubi, quizás están intentando capturarme y usarme para intercambio –

En eso llegaron esos dos para capturar a la hija de Kensei.

– No te dejaremos escapar – Shokatsu decía agarrando el brazo izquierdo de la hija de Kensei.

– Ven con nosotros, Renka – dijo Ryuu atrás de Miu.

Rápidamente Miu se paró con las manos para lanzar dos patadas que lograron esquivar aunque eso hizo que Shokatsu soltara a Renka.

– Vaya, así que sabes algunos movimientos – expone Shokatsu.

– Ya que mi traje de baño es muy ajustado, realmente no quiero pelear pero… – decía Miu.

– Si vas a interferir, no iremos fácil contigo – exclamó Ryuu.

– Se los dejo a ella nya, jajaja, sólo me falta deshacerme de una más, para estar sola con Goku – pensaba Renka para posteriormente irse.

Así empezando la pelea, Miu trataba de esquivar los golpes pero en eso su traje de baño se estaba zafando y por poco mostraba sus grandes pechos, pero logró poner sus dos manos para evitar enseñar de más, así Ryuu lanzando una patada pero antes de que conectará contra Miu fue detenida por alguien que se movió a una gran velocidad, Goku sostenía el pie de Ryuu después lo soltó mientras ponía una cara seria.

– No permitiré que lastimen a Miu, ¿espero que estén preparados? – decía Goku de manera muy seria.

– No deberías meterte o serás castigo por nosotros – dijo Ryuu.

– Somos fuertes, si no tienes un alto conocimiento de las artes marciales deberías retirarte – decía Shokatsu.

Esto era observado por todas las personas del lugar.

– Deberías ir a ayudar a Goku – decía Izumi.

– No te preocupes, Goku es un gran artista marcial, él estará bien, Izumi – comenta Kenichi pero pensó lo siguiente – ojalá no se le pase la mano –

– Eso son discípulos del tío Hakubi, deben de haber venido para llevarse de vuelta a Renka – opinaba Kensei.

– Ho.. Discípulos del maestro Hakubi, es una pena su oponente es Goku ¿Dónde estará Kenichi? – decía el venerable.

– Bueno está un poco ocupado con esa hermosa señorita – decía Kensei señalando donde estaba su tonto pupilo.

Ryuu quiso darle un golpe de codo inverso al pelinegro, pero simplemente lo detiene después intenta darle una fuerte patada pero el resultado fue que Goku se moviera a un lado, esto fue aprovechado por Shokatsu para intentar darle un golpe en las costillas, Goku lo detiene y en una gran velocidad le pega en el estómago a los dos contrincantes que se arrodillan por el fuerte dolor, el saiyajin después dio una fuerte patada de hacha que los dos chicos con mucha dificultad se hicieron a un lado, aunque esa era la intención desde un principio por Goku ya que la patada que dio rajó el suelo y también la piscina dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y los ojos bien abiertos como platos soperos. Por otra parte los maestros se pegaron en las frentes.

– jejeje creo que se me pasó la mano – dijo Goku.

– Sabía que algo así pasaría, realmente no puede contenerse – dijo Kenichi.

– Vaya, es muy fuerte ¿¡cómo es posible!? – aporta Izumi.

– Goku, gracias por defenderme, realmente eres muy lindo por eso quería saber si puedo se..ser tu no.. no.. novi.. –

La pobre rubia no terminó la frase porque las otras dos chicas no la dejaron, el pelinegro simplemente quedó confundido por ese acto, por otra parte todos se fueron para el dojo incluidos los que querían llevarse a Renka, pero antes se disculparon por el daño que el saiyajin hizo en las instalaciones.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

– ¿Entonces así era? Su tío el calvo Hakubi de Yokohama en el barrio chino les pidió que llevarán de vuelta a Renka – Goku decía tratando de entender la situación.

– Estaba segura que era la mafia, estoy extremadamente arrepentida – aporta Miu.

– No hay necesidad de disculparse, es la culpa del tío Hakubi por mandar gente lista para pelear – Renka decía de manera despreocupada y sarcástica.

– ¡Mi hija esta un poco confundida! – Kensei decía mientras sujetaba la cabeza de su hija para que esta se inclinara en forma de pedir disculpas.

– ¡Hey, Renka! Si tanto te gustan las piscina, nosotros que también practicamos artes marciales te alcanzaremos – aporta Shokatsu.

– Bien, bien pero aunque el tío Hakubi nos lo pidió "ya que el sentido común es una cosa rara para el ryozanpaku" estamos sorprendidos porque un chico casi de nuestra edad sea muy fuerte – era la opinión de Ryuu mientras señalaba al saiyajin.

– Sólo deben seguir entrenando y nunca rendirse ante la adversidad, deben superar sus límites – comenta el pelinegro.

– Muchas gracias, lo tendremos presente – comenta Ryuu.

– De cualquier manera debemos regresar lo más pronto posible o sino el maestro Hakubi.. – aporta Shokatsu.

¿Qué, de nuevo? – expone Renka.

Al parecer el otro calvo de la familia Ma, piensa como si Renka fuera su hija, desde que se ha ido se emborrachó combinado con un arranque de ira terminó con la mafia local.

– El otro día, derrotó como a 40 personas en la tienda – expresó Ryuu.

– Está bien ya entiendo, realmente ahora, si no estoy ahí, él se arruinará – Renka dijo acompañado de un leve suspiro.

– Una amable persona – pensó Miu.

– Creo que realmente no es una persona malvada – pensó Shigure.

Así saliendo del dojo para retirarse del lugar acompañada de todos los habitantes del ryozanpaku.

– Hey, Renka vámonos.. – grita Shokatsu.

– Espera, espera – decía Ryuu.

– Bueno fue un gusto volver a verte Goku, espero algún día también me puedas proteger, además quiero conocerte mejor – Renka decía para posteriormente darle un beso en la mejilla.

– No te preocupes yo te protegeré – Goku dijo mientras se despedía regalándole un gran abrazo a la hija de Kensei.

– Cuídate fue un gusto conocerte – aporta Kenichi.

– También fue un gusto conocerte cuidate – decía Renka pero después giró dónde estaban las chicas – ¡Me voy! – dijo de manera enojada.

– Vuelve pronto nyako – Miu decía acariciando el pelo y la quijada de Renka esta última solo se dejaba como si fuera una linda gatita.

– Vendría aunque no me dijeras eso – fue lo último que dijo Renka retirándose del lugar.

– Creo que debemos regresar a nuestras rutinas – aporta Sakaki.

– Es mi turno de entrenar a Kenichi – decía Apachai.

– Tienes razón, creo que es momento de aumentar la intensidad del entrenamiento – dijo Akisame.

– Eso es grandioso joven Kenichi – era la opinión del venerable.

– Siento como si me hubiera olvidado de algo – Goku decía mientras tenía una de sus manos en su quijada como símbolo de que estaba pensado.

Los maestros se alarmaron al escuchar eso y empezaron a rogar para que no logrará recordar la pelea pendiente, Miu y Kenichi ya sabían a lo que se refería el pelinegro pero no quisieron decir nada sólo se reían por ver el rostro de los maestros. Al final el saiyajin no pudo recordar ese detalle y mejor se fue a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad, mientras que Miu quería convencer a la maestra Shigure que a la próxima que fueran a la playa o piscinas que usará un traje de baño y no un taparrabos,dando por finalizado otro día más.

 ** _Lugar dónde se reúnen los puños de ragnarok._**

Los puños restantes de ragnarok estaban reunidos como suelen hacerlo, la mayoría sentados en unos sillones, porque Thor estaba entrenando mientras que el jefe de ellos que era Odin no se encontraba reunido.

– ¡Maldita sea, no es una broma! Si el jefe no me hubiera parado, hubiera convencido de que Shirahama y Hermit derrotaran al cabellos alborotados o por lo menos lo hubiera convencido de unirse a nosotros – comenta Loki.

– Eso sería difícil de lograr ni siquiera yo junto a Hermit logramos hacer nada contra Goku – aporta Valkiria el octavo puño.

– Tan fuerte es ese sujeto, yo no lo conozco pero si dos puños no pudieron derrotarlo sería alguien de cuidado – comenta Freya.

– La batalla ha sido empezada, eso chicos de shinpaku últimamente han estado volviéndose locos en nuestro territorio – decía Loki – yomi es el equipo que da la mayor resistencia a ragnarok, no deberíamos estar estancados con esos tontos del shinpaku –

– De acuerdo a los rumores eso chicos de yomi, tienen el apoyo de gente de la talla de Kensei-sama y mientras actuemos así, están obteniendo entrenamiento especial día y noche – opiná la Valkiria.

– En realidad… Me uní a ragnarok con el propósito de que Kensei-sama me enseñe.. A pesar de eso, ni siquiera lo conozco – exclama Freya.

– Es un rumor pero… el jefe está aprendiendo artes marciales en secreto, por su cuenta, de Kensei-sama – decía Loki.

– Son inútiles las razones por las que me uní a ragnarok, fue para esparcir el nombre del "sumo" en el mundo – habla Thor – además, siempre estoy mejorando mis técnicas en la "guarida de la fosa de la pelea" no necesito un maestro –

– ¡Hmm! ¿Esta fosa de pelea, es el club de pelea que tienes cada noche? – comenta Freya – si sólo inflas tu ego derrotando pequeñas cosas en ese lugar, tu habilidad caerá –

– ¿Quieres probarme? Ver si he perdido mi toque o no – gritaba Thor.

– Bien por mí, si quieres morir – dijo Freya preparada para pelear.

– ¡Paren! ¿No están prohibidas las peleas entre los puños? – la Valkiria exclama poniéndose en medio de los dos.

En ese pequeño alboroto Loki se acercó dónde estaba sentado el segundo puño Berserker para decirle en voz baja.

– Lo que quería decir ahora, Berserker creó que tú encajas mejor como líder –

Pero el segundo puño como era de esperar no dijo nada, después Loki simplemente se retira del lugar y llegó a su propio escondite, aunque estaba siendo remodelado.

– Hey, no remodeles sin permiso – aporta Loki.

– Vi.. Viniste temprano ¿cómo te fue? – decía número 20.

– ¡Las semillas están plantadas! Hermit se ha ido, todo puede salir de acuerdo a lo planeado, eventualmente ragnarok también se romperá – respondió Loki.

– Loki-sama, estás teniendo pensamientos siniestros ¿verdad? – expone número 20.

 ** _Instituto kogyou._**

Se encontraba Miu junto a Kenichi conversando un poco aunque la rubia pronto se retiraría para seguir con sus actividades del club, mientras que el pelinegro quien sepa dónde se habrá metido, la hermosa rubia de cuerpo espectacular sólo espera que no estuviera rodeado de sus fans.

– La verdad todavía no se como realizar mi movimiento final – decía Kenichi un poco cansado.

– Según lo que me dijo mi Goku es que si tienes movimientos finales, sólo que en tus peleas los has empleado de manera inconsciente – aporta Miu.

– Pero cuando estoy peleando, estoy desesperado, y no recuerdo muy bien en realidad.. – exclamó Kenichi.

– Quizás Takeda vio algo deberías preguntarle – recomendó Miu.

– Oh, Mizunuma – dijo Kenichi al ver a uno de sus compañeros.

– Oh, comandante Shirahama – Mizunuma decía, después hizo un saludo extraño donde su brazo izquierdo lo puso detrás y su derecho lo levantó y mostrando su palma dijo – ¡shinpaku! –

Kenichi se extrañó al ver ese extraño saludo y rápidamente se fue dónde se reúne la alianza shinpaku pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

– ¡Shi-i-i-in-paku! – decían a coro.

– Has la rotación de tú hombro más fluida, tú ahí pies abiertos, mano a tu cadera – eran las instrucciones de Nijima.

– ¡No terminen ese raro saludo! – gritó Kenichi, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quiénes más se encontraban practicando el saludo – ¡Takeda! ¡Ukita! Incluso ¡Goku! –

– Hey, pruébalo también, es realmente divertido – decía Takeda, acción que copiaron Ukita y Goku.

– Oh, no los pensamientos de estos chicos han sido envenenados – pensaba Kenichi poniendo una cara de incrédulo mientras le salian varias gotas de sudor.

Kenichi le aviso al saiyajin que después fuera donde Miu porque le daría algo de comer, posteriormente el discípulo le preguntó a Takeda si había visto que en una de sus peleas hubiera usado un movimiento final.

– Movimientos finales, por supuesto que los has usado – respondió Takeda.

– ¿Cuándo? – decía Kenichi muy ansioso.

– Oh, ¿estás hablando de ese " stronges combo"? – aporta Nijima.

– ¿Cuál combo? – pregunta Kenichi con mala cara por el nombre dado.

– "Stronges combo".. Lo usaste cuando derrotastes a ese falso Loki en el matsue lark, ¿no es así? – respondió Nijima.

– Yamatsuki de karate, kao loi del muay thai, ugyouhaito del kempo chino, kuchiki taoshi del Jiujitsu, juntos en un simple movimiento final – aporta Goku, aunque no sabe cómo recordó todo eso quizás por ser artes marciales.

– Así es, por eso lo nombre el combo más fuerte – decía Nijima.

– Dime, ¿cómo fue que lo nombraste tú? – Kenichi decía mientras sujetaba del cuello al orejón que estaba sentado viendo una computadora – además le distes un nombre feo – pensó el pobre pupilo del ryozanpaku.

– Tuve que poner el nombre en tu perfil de mi página web – responde Nijima.

– ¡No pongas eso sin permiso! – grita Kenichi después se quedó pensando en ese combo.

Mientras eso ocurría Takeda, Ukita y Nijima discutían acerca del nombre de ese movimiento, pero al final siempre se llamó el combo más fuerte, Goku sólo disfrutaba de unas donas que había traído Nijima ya que realmente el saiyajin por eso venía a las reuniones aunque aprovechando en conocerlos a todos a pesar que el factor siempre serán los bocadillos.

– ¿Entonces, Kenichi? – decía Nijima detrás de Kenichi asustandolo.

– ¡Me sorprendiste! – grito Kenichi ya que estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos.

– Tengo interesante información, aunque no esté verificado completamente pero, quería decirlo, porque si trato de verificarlo por mi cuenta sería peligroso – dijo Nijima.

– ¿Esto es uno de tus trucos? – expone Kenichi desconfiando de lo que planea el orejón.

– Oh, gradualmente vas desconfiando de las personas ¿te enseñe eso yo? Bien hecho, bien hecho – respondió Nijima.

– Vamos a escucharte – Kenichi decía de manera deprimente ya que hasta Tanimoto le está diciendo que poco a poco se va pareciendo al orejón.

La información que el orejón había recolectado se trataba sobre la fosa de la pelea, donde noche tras noche se reunían varios jóvenes buscando peleas en los callejones, también algunos sólo apuestan al peleador más fuerte.

Al parecer el club fue abierto por un miembro de ragnarok, su apodo es Thor, el séptimo puño es un gigante que usa sumo.

– Tener noticias y el paradero de un puño, y saber esas cosas al mismo tiempo es difícil ¿entiendes? ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! – dijo Nijima.

– ¿¡Qué!? De ninguna manera, quizás ¿quieres decir que los combatiremos? – aporta Kenichi.

– Cuidado, Kenichi podría tener intención de usarte de nuevo – decía Takeda.

– Dilo, ¿tienes la intención de usarme? – Kenichi decía señalando al orejón.

– Sip – respondió Nijima.

– Eres, un parásito – aporta Ukita.

– Hey, elogiame más y más – gritaba locamente Nijima.

– ¡Eso suena divertido! Hay que visitar ese lugar – comenta Goku después de haberse comido las donas.

– Así se dice comandante invencible Goku – gritaban a coro los demás subordinados de Nijima, el saiyajin sólo reía al escuchar eso.

– Ves, incluso Goku sabe que la información y el poder que podemos emplear será necesario para destruir ragnarok ¡recuerda que incluso secuestraron a tu pequeña hermana! – comenta Nijima.

– En eso tienes razón, pero me preocupa estar comenzando un camino por el que no puedo dar marcha atrás.. – decía Kenichi.

– No, te preocupes por eso que te parece si cuando estemos en el dojo le preguntas a los maestros sobre eso – dijo Goku.

– Está bien ellos seguro me darán un buen consejo – aporta Kenichi.

Ambos chicos se fueron en busca de la rubia para así ya irse hacia el ryozanpaku, en el camino Kenichi pudo darse cuenta de un collar que el saiyajin andaba puesto pero también Miu tenía uno igual, seguramente la maestra de las armas y posiblemente la hija de Kensei tenga uno similar, así pregunto porque tenían ese collar y al recibir la respectiva respuesta, fue que en ese collar tenía una foto donde estaban las tres chicas con el pelinegro cuando fueron a relajarse al parque pero que al final el saiyajin terminó haciendo un daño considerable.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

– Realmente estás yendo a la ofensiva, bien, bien – aporta Sakaki.

Al llegar los chicos después del instituto Kenichi quería saber la opinión de sus maestros antes de entrenar, Goku se fue a descansar un poco realmente el estudio lo dejaba más agotado que cualquier entrenamiento que pueda realizar.

– Pero.. He estado practicando artes marciales para defender mis creencias, ir a la ofensiva no sería pura violencia eso pienso – dijo Kenichi.

– Bueno, hay un dicho "en karate, no seas el primero en atacar" pero han ido tan lejos como tomar de rehén a tu hermana, ¡ya has sido atacado! – opinaba Sakaki.

– Pero, ¿no son las artes marciales para auto defensa? Bien, ¿dónde entra la violencia en ello? – comenta Kenichi.

Los maestros se le quedaron observando de manera algo seria, pero después empezaron a reírse como locos por escuchar lo que su pupilo les estaba diciendo.

– ¡Son groseros, incluso cuando alguien está tratando de tener una discusión seria! – gritaba malhumorado Kenichi.

– Lo lamento, me trajo viejos recuerdos – aporta Akisame.

– ¿Viejos recuerdos? – decía Kenichi.

– Mmm ese es un camino por el cual todo el que busca ser un artista marcial, debe viajar – opinó el venerable.

– Yo también tenía preocupaciones similares cuando tenía tu edad – dijo Ma Kensei.

– ¡Agonizar, agonizar! Eso es entrenamiento también, esa respuesta es ¡la piedra de la cual los artistas marciales están hechos! – comenta Sakaki.

– Las variaciones son infinitas, por lo tanto no hay una solución sencilla – dijo el venerable anciano.

– Aunque no tengas una solución aún, está bien solo sigue luchando y así, Kenichi ¡busca tú propia solución! – expuso Akisame.

Así termina esa conversación entre discípulo y maestros, al parecer el saiyajin se quedó dormido, últimamente casi siempre después de clase se queda dormido eso si que lo deja agotado, en fin el discípulo Shirahama estaba teniendo un combate de práctica con Miu aunque ya casi estaba por finalizar.

– No tiene sentido – expone Kenichi estando en guardia.

– Ciertamente es un problema difícil – dijo Miu para ver como Kenichi se dirige hacia ella.

– Pareciera que fue fácilmente evitado.. – Kenichi habla mientras que Miu le bloquea el golpe – ¡¿Está bien para mí ir a pelear cuando estoy en esta condición?! –

Miu le pegó un puñetazo en la cara y después lo tomó del cuello de su ropa para derribarlo.

– Ya veo, en un tiempo cómo este ¡pelearas bien! – Miu decía dando su mano a Kenichi para que se levanté – Bueno, suficiente mientras menos personas sean heridas, y la disputa sea solucionada, Kenichi ¡se que puedes hacerlo! –

Esto hizo que el discípulo se sorprenda un poco por lo que dijo la rubia, así finalizando su combate de práctica para después pensar.

– Ya veo, así que es "pelea bien" eso es ¿no? No hay forma de evitar la pelea. Trataré de pelear bien a mi propio estilo –

Finalmente Kenichi decidió ir a pelear a la fosa de la pelea, bueno quería invitar al saiyajin pero este seguía dormido así que se fue sin él.

Los maestros estaba descansando un rato después de haber entrenado, las chicas se fueron a bañar a las aguas termales.

– Me preguntó si ¿Goku seguirá teniendo esos sueños? – dijo Akisame.

– Me sorprendió aunque ese sueño es diferente al que tenía antes de la llegada de su maestro – decía el venerable anciano.

– Apa tenemos que estar preparados – aporta Apachai.

– ¿Estará relacionado con la ida del maestro Whis? – decía Sakaki.

– No, me sorprendería que así fuera, sólo nos queda esperar – comenta Ma Kensei.

Kenichi ya estaba por salir del dojo pero observa cómo tratan de abrir la puerta.

– ¡Está puerta siempre está pesada! – exclama Ukita.

– Heh, heh, no se que pasó pero estás lleno de espíritu de pelea ¿verdad? – dijo Nijima.

– ¡Bien, entonces vamos a la fiesta! – dijeron a coro todos los de la alianza shinpaku.

El saiyajin seguía muy profundamente dormido pero en su sueño se apareció un resplandor en forma de un hombre de una altura de 1.76 metros, después dijo.

– Busca a los antiguos –

Mientras que Whis al fin llegó a su destino aunque estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

– Bienvenido señor Whis – dijo una voz femenina.

– Ahora, ¿Dime por qué me has hecho venir? – decía Whis un poco serio.

 ** _Hasta aquí dejamos este capítulo en el próximo será muy fundamental para esta historia solo espero que salga bien._**

 ** _Sera algo muy loco xD así seguiremos hasta finalizar el manga de Kenichi y después contra el hermano de zeno._**

 ** _¡¡ADIÓS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!_**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Perdón les volví a fallar pero realmente he estado ocupado con muchas cosas personales pero creo que ya no es escusa, realmente lo siento y gracias por el apoyo hacia la historia, ahora si comencemos saludos a todos y espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 ** _Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores._**

 ** _Dragon Ball Super–_** akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión.

 _ **Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi–** Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie. _

**_Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 19 : ¿El Mensaje De Zeno-sama?_**

– ¿Los antiguos? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – Goku decía a ese ser que se la ha aparecido en su sueño.

– Pronto lo sabrás, tú eres el elegido por Zeno-sama, debes encontrar a los demás y llevarlos a la piedra de la vida –

– Realmente no entiendo nada – decía Goku.

– En su debido momento lo sabrás, por ahora sigue volviendote más fuerte, ¡Hasta luego Son Goku! – se despedía ese extraño sujeto.

Así el pelinegro despertando de ese extraño sueño, sólo pensó lo siguiente.

– No entendí nada, pero creo que el señor Whis me puede ayudar, con que esa era la energía que sentía desde que vine a esta dimensión, intenté encontrarla pero nunca lo logré, hasta ahora que se presenta en mis sueños ¿realmente nose que pasara a partir de ahora? –

Mientras todo eso sucedía con el saiyajin los miembros de la alianza shinpaku al fin habían llegado a su destino, aunque al principio no querían llamar la atención pero el tonto de Matsui estaba levantado la bandera llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, los rodearon para querer derrotarlos, pero en eso salió Thor el séptimo puño de ragnarok.

– Aquí va todo tu prestigio legendario puño de ragnarok, nosotros de la alianza shinpaku venimos a desafiarte limpia y justamente y nos emboscas con el público – dijo Nijima utilizando su ataque para lavar el cerebro de las personas.

– Tú, dices ¿que te emboscamos? ¡¿No quieres decir que ustedes nos emboscaron?! Nosotros estábamos todos dentro – expone Thor.

Nijima ya había planeado hacer enojar al séptimo puño de ragnarok, logrando su prometido, pero antes de que Thor golpeará al orejón, Kenichi lo reto a una pelea pero también harían una apuesta si Thor pierde tendría que dejar ragnarok y no pelear jamás.

– Bien, tomaré la apuesta, bajo una condición – dijo Thor.

– Está bien – decía Kenichi.

– Está bien, tú debes ser Kenichi ¿cierto? – comenta Thor.

– Así es, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Kenichi.

– Viéndolos a todos y dado que no se encuentra Goku, se que tú eres Kenichi – responde Thor – además Takeda y Ukita ya sabía quienes eran por haber pertenecido a la banda de Kisara.

– Increíble la información que manejan espera ¿también sabes quien es, Goku? – decía Kenichi.

– Escuché de mi buen amigo Siegfried, que fue derrotado de un sólo golpe por alguien de cabellos alborotados, con un traje extraño de color naranja – respondió Thor.

Llegando a una jaula de lucha hecha de metal, además también el piso es de metal, sin tener ninguna protección, preparados para empezar la pelea.

– ¡Este es el infame infierno en una celda! – gritaba Thor – ¡ahí voy! –

El séptimo puño se lanzó de lleno contra Kenichi, teniendo sus palmas abiertas.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera! – Kenichi dijo esquivando el ataque que realizó el séptimo puño – ¡no has terminado de hablar acerca de tu condición! –

– ¡Bien, realmente esquivaste mi palma! Mi condición es que si tú pierde serás mi aprendiz y seguirme en la cima de las peleas de sumo – comenta Thor.

Kenichi sólo se imagina que si pierde tiene que comer mucho y dejar el ryozanpaku, así que no se permitirá perder ante este nuevo reto. El discípulo salió al ataque preparando un golpe con su mano derecha que le dio de lleno en la frente del séptimo puño.

– ¿Sabías? Cuando un sumo ataca desde la postura correcta, sus empujes son aproximadamente de una tonelada – Thor decía mientras reía.

Kenichi siguió golpeando al séptimo puño pero todo era en vano, este último le dio un fuerte golpe con su palma que mandó al miembro del ryozanpaku contra una de las paredes de esa celda, haciendo que Kenichi escupa un poco de sangre, luego Thor lo sujeta y lo lanza hacia el piso que también es de metal y no posee ninguna protección.

– Tornado cuádruple – Thor expone levantando su pie y posteriormente pisotear el pecho de Kenichi haciendo que este escupa sangre.

Los espectadores estaban gritando de la emoción, menos los miembros de la alianza shinpaku que estaban preocupados por su buen amigo, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver cómo el joven pupilo del ryozanpaku se levanta mientras se limpia la sangre que tiene en la boca, de ahí solo pensó.

– Debo seguir luchando, no perderé y me haré más fuerte para proteger a los que me importan, además Goku nunca se rendiría y yo tampoco me quedaré atrás –

– ¿¡Cómo puede ponerse de pie?! ¿Realmente puede seguir después de recibir ese daño – pensó Thor mientras observo como Kenichi se puso de pie.

Así siguieron unos momentos más intercambiando golpes, aunque claro los golpes de Kenichi no le hacían ningún daño al séptimo puño quien dio un fuerte golpe con su palma en las costillas del discípulo que lo lanzó lejos e impactando otra vez en una pared.

Después Kenichi se levantó y Thor le empezó a contar sobre su sueño de instaurar el sumo en combates de la sociedad para abrirse caminos en las escuelas, así dejando de lado los demás deportes, y los cuerpos rollizos y grandes se convertirían en los nuevos modelos de belleza. Los que tenían el cuerpo así estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo el séptimo puño.

– Por ese motivo no puedo perder – Thor decía preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

– Yo.. Yo tampoco perderé, no sin antes de haber visto la disolución de ragnarok – dijo Kenichi.

Thor se acercó más hacia el discípulo pero Kenichi logró esquivar ese golpe rodando hacia un lado. Mientras que se veía salir un poco de humo donde Thor había dado su golpe.

– Eres rápido a la hora de esquivar, pero no hay escapatoria en esta celda hecha de metal – comenta Thor.

Thor nuevamente se puso en su estilo de sumo, pero esta vez para sorpresa de todos Kenichi hace lo mismo, al momento de atacar Kenichi utiliza su combo especial.

– Ahí, está el combo definitivo – expone Nijima.

– Debo admitir que ese kaoloi fue bastante bueno pero ya está terminado – Thor decía mientras le salía sangre de la nariz.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa porque el discípulo lo levantó y logró sacarlo de esa celda así ganando ese combate, mientras Kenichi caía al suelo muy cansado por levantar a una persona que pesa un poco más de 100 kg.

– Chicos ahora que han perdido sus ganas de luchar, acaben con su líder – dijo Nijima.

– Olvidalo –

– Chicos, vamos –

Eran los comentarios de los miembros que estaban con Thor pero este los detiene y admite su derrota.

– No puedo creer que el sumo de combate pueda ser derrotado, parece que mi sueño se termina aquí – comenta Thor.

– ¿De que estas hablando? He dicho que tienes que dejar ragnarok y no meterte en peleas sin sentido, eso es todo – Kenichi decía mientras salía de la celda de pelea – jamás dije que abandonarás tus sueños –

– ¿¡Qué!? – comenta Thor muy sorprendido.

– Por favor, sigue mejorando tu estilo de sumo de combate, creo que tu sueño es genial – dijo Kenichi.

– Eres un sujeto interesante, la próxima vez deberíamos tener un combate en un ring de verdad – aporta Thor.

– Puede que en un futuro no muy cercano, primero necesito dejar que mi cuerpo se recupere – decía Kenichi quien era ayudado por Takeda.

Después todos los de la alianza shinpaku estaban celebrando esa victoria, mientras alzaban a Kenichi por los aires como si fuese un técnico de alguna selección y hubiesen ganado el mundial.

– Líder de shinpaku, te has hecho de un buen subordinado – comenta Thor acercándose hacia Nijima.

– No es mi subordinado, es mi amigo – responde Nijima.

Después se fue donde todos estaban celebrando, pero se paró arriba de Kenichi.

– Bien, volvamos a la base – gritaba Nijima.

– ¡Para de una vez! Nijima, deja de pisarme – dijo Kenichi.

– Ya veo… Nunca entendí la diferencia entre ellos y ragnarok, pero ahora lo se, ¡es porque son compañeros! – pensó Thor.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos estaban cenando, Kenichi ya había llegado y gracias a las semillas del ermitaño ya estaba recuperado, Goku ya les había comentado su sueño, a los maestros menos a la hermosa Shigure para que no estuviera preocupada, sólo quedaría esperar la llegada de Whis.

– ¿Fue una buena pelea? – preguntó Goku.

– Se me hizo un poco difícil, pero al final logré ganar, Thor fue un buen contrincante – responde Kenichi.

– Siento que algo importante se me ha olvidado, ¿no sabes que podría ser? – dijo Goku.

Todos los maestros empezaron a sudar, mientras se atragantan con la comida, Miu solo reía al ver eso junto a Kenichi, por otro lado Shigure tenía una sonrisa maléfica, mientras era observada por los demás maestros, ya que con la mirada le dijeron que no le recordará nada.

– Bueno ya no importa, la comida está deliciosa, gracias chicas – decía Goku.

– De nada cariño, daré lo mejor de mí, seré tu novia preferida – Shigure le dijo al pelinegro dándole un beso directo a los labios.

Esto dejó congelado a todos los presentes incluso a Kenichi, pero en eso se sintió la gran presión en el ambiente, ya se sabía de quién era y sólo suspiraron siempre es lo mismo.

– ¡Suelte a mi Goku! Se suponía que cuando nos bañaramos con él se lo íbamos a decir – gritó Miu pero luego se tapó la boca mientras

un gran rubor se presentó en sus mejillas.

Los maestros empezaron a reírse por lo escuchado, Kenichi solo tenía la boca abierta, Miu sólo trataba de taparse la cara por la vergüenza, mientras que el pelinegro estaba algo perdido, aunque a veces su comportamiento no es el mismo que suele tener, aún se le hace difícil captar esas cosas, luego de ese pequeño incidente todos se prepararon para ir a descansar.

– Señor Whis, espero regrese pronto y me diga lo que sabe de los antiguos – pensó Goku mientras llegaba a su habitación.

 ** _Lugar donde se encuentra el ángel._**

– Dime ¿porque me hicistes venir? – comenta Whis.

– Es muy importante lo que tengo que decir, ¡es un mensaje de Zeno-sama! –

Dijo una persona que posee una tez color malva, orejas puntiagudas y utilizando unos Pothala. Su cabello es de tamaño medio llegando por debajo del cuello y es de color rosa salmón. Posee una camiseta sin mangas y cuello alto, de color gris pizarra oscuro, por encima, un traje típico de los Kaio-shin, de color rosado con mangas blancas, un pañuelo amarillo pastel que cubre su cintura, unos pantalones morados, y unas botas blancas de taco alto. Es nada más ni nada menos que la Kaio-shin del tiempo, cuyo verdadero nombre es Chronoa o Kuronoa.

– ¡Mensaje de Zeno-sama! ¿Creía que estaba completamente sellado? – dijo Whis muy sorprendido.

– Realmente eso fue inesperado, pero el mensaje lo dejó antes de que fuera sellado – comenta la Kaio-shin del tiempo.

– Esta bien dime ¿cuál es ese mensaje? – dijo Whis.

– Bien, pero ven al nido del tiempo, ya que ahí se encuentra el pergamino – comenta la Kaio-shin del tiempo.

Así los dos se fueron hacia dicho lugar, ya que antes se encontraban en la ciudad Tokitoki, el ángel notó que se encontraba desolada al parecer los patrulleros del tiempo están muy ocupados por el surgimiento de Amatsu-Mikaboshi.

Ya habían llegado al nido del tiempo es muy parecido a una jaula gigante, que contiene la bóveda del tiempo, una pequeña casa para la Kaio-shin del Tiempo y un gran estanque para Tokitoki este último es una especie de ave con tez roja y plumaje blanco en su interior, mientras que en el exterior muestra unas alas y plumas amarillas. Además, posee una larga y espesa barba que supera su tamaño de cuerpo, y una cola medianamente pequeña aparece por detrás.

En ese lugar también se encuentra el Kaioshin anciano, que lo acompaña Tokitoki que esté al ver a la Kaioshin del Tiempo se fue volando hacia ella y se coloca en su hombro.

– Me alegro que esté a salvo – comenta Whis mientras saludaba al Kaio-shin anciano.

– Después del torneo de poder, me asignaron a este lugar – dijo el Kaio-shin anciano.

– Dejando eso de lado, ¿Dónde está Trunks? – comenta la Kaio-shin del tiempo.

– Todavía no ha regresado de su viaje, al parecer todavía se siente culpable – dijo el Kaio-shin anciano.

– ¿De que se siente culpable? – pregunta Whis.

– Hace unos días se fue a una dimensión junto a Vegeta y Goku que son de otra línea de tiempo, ese lugar estaba siendo atacado por un sujeto llamado Ninjin este último es alguien muy fuerte, no podían ganarle y solo Trunks sobrevivió, ya que Vegeta y Goku se sacrificaron para que pudiera escapar antes de que ese sujeto lo asesinara – respondió la Kaio-shin del tiempo – se siente culpable porque piensa que sólo fue una carga y no sirvió en esa pelea – terminó de responder.

– Al parecer todo se está complicando, lo peor de todo es que Zeno-sama y mi padre Daishinkan-sama no puedan ayudarnos y ya nunca más lo harán – dijo Whis.

– Es una pena, ¿todavía no le has comentado esa parte a, Goku? – decía la Kaio-shin del tiempo – que el sello que le han puesto no sólo lo mantendrá inmóvil sino que poco a poco le está quitando la vida y no solo a él también a Daishinkan-sama.

– Aún no, la verdad quiero que se concentre más en su entrenamiento – responde Whis.

– Bueno, ya hay que entrar a la bóveda del tiempo – el Kaio-shin anciano decía abriendo la puerta de dicho lugar.

Ya estaban adentro de la bóveda del tiempo dónde se encuentra el pergamino con el mensaje dejado por Zeno-sama, aunque hay muchos más pergaminos de otras dimensiones.

– Aquí está el pergamino – dijo Chronoa.

Al abrir ese pergamino se muestra a Zeno-sama muy lastimado he inmóvil junto a Daishinkan-sama quien también estaba herido de gravedad, empezó a relatar lo siguiente.

" Whis, si las cosas se complican y no podemos ayudarlos, Goku debe buscar a los antiguos, solo así podrán restaurar los universos junto a sus dimensiones y líneas alternativas, ya que las super dragon ball han desaparecido, para eso tienes que hacer que Goku se vuelva más fuerte y con el tiempo pueda tomar el lugar de Zeno-sama, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que ahora tú tomaras mi lugar, eres el indicado para ese puesto, por favor protejan a todos"

Así finalizó el mensaje, el ángel estaba muy confundido, como Zeno-sama y Daishinkan-sama estaban en esas condiciones, al parecer estaban peleando ¿pero como era posible? Hasta que la Kaio-shin del tiempo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Dime no sabes quiénes son los antiguos – comenta Chronoa.

– Claro que se quienes son, el problema es porque ellos se encontraban en esas condiciones – dijo Whis.

– Creo que mejor te lo explicaremos – comenta el Kaioshin anciano.

– El detalle es que ahí se encontraban peleando contra Amatsu-Mikaboshi – dijo Chronoa.

– ¿Es un mensaje del pasado? – expone Whis.

– Se podría decir que si, bueno escucha con atención, Zeno-sama y tu padre retrocedieron en el tiempo y alteraron la realidad, porque realmente Amatsu-Mikaboshi había logrado asesinar a todos los guerreros, incluidos los dioses de la destrucción y sus ayudantes, gracias a que obtuvo el cuerpo de Son Goku fucionando su alma con la de él para, después obtener la fuente de poder y empezar a destruir todas las dimensiones, hasta que Zeno-sama ideó ese plan de último recurso, a nosotros no nos afectó porque nos encontrábamos en la grieta del tiempo, pero sabía que sólo era para ganar más tiempo y así fue como sucedió todo lo que conoces y el porque mandaron a Goku a esa dimensión para salvarlo hasta que se vuelva lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar esa gran amenaza – concluyó la Kaio-shin del tiempo.

– Antes nos comunicaron su plan y por eso fuimos a la grieta del tiempo, también sabemos en qué dimensiones se encuentran los antiguos esperando la llegado de Son Goku ya que es el único al que se le presentarán – aporta el Kaioshin anciano.

– Ya veo, las cosas se nos están empezando a poner más difíciles, dentro de unos días vendré con Goku para que le digan en qué dimensiones se encuentran los antiguos – comenta Whis.

– Eso es excelente ya que esa versión de Goku es la única que podría despertarlos, también quiero que veas esto – Chronoa dijo abriendo un pergamino.

El ángel guardián al observar dicho objeto, pudo ver la dimensión de Kenichi, la cual era su historia original como la conocemos, dónde al final pudo casarse con Miu y tener una hija, pero pocos años después el panorama cambió por completo se podía ver a un sujeto destruyendo esa dimensión asesinando a cada persona, todos los maestros de ese planeta quisieron derrotarlo pero fue en vano, hasta que finalmente destruyó dicho lugar. Después la Kaio-shin del tiempo sacó un nuevo pergamino donde se puede ver la actualidad de esa dimensión donde esta Goku cenando con los maestros que se estaban atragantando con la comida por alguna extraña razón.

– La llegada de Goku hizo cambios en ese mundo, pero sus actitudes también cambiaron la joven Miu se enamoró de Goku y no de Kenichi, pero eso creo que es por el cambio que hizo Zeno-sama incluso Goku a cambiado un poco – dijo Whis.

– Así es, todo cambia pero creo que para bien, Goku tiene un extraño don para eso – dijo el Kaio-shin anciano.

– Ahora te mostrare las otras dimensiones donde se encuentran los antiguos – decía Chronoa.

Pasando exactamente lo mismo que en la dimensión anterior donde se veía sus historias originales hasta que llegan los subordinados de Amatsu-Mikaboshi a destruir todo.

– Cuando Goku llegué a esas dimensiones también habrán cambios – decía Chronoa.

– No, solo encontrará a los antiguos, sino que tendrá más aliados para la inevitable guerra – concluyó el Kaioshin anciano.

– Eso espero, ya que tenemos muy poco personal – dijo Chronoa.

– Seguramente hará buenos amigos – dijo el ángel guardián – Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya tendré que explicarle a, Goku acerca de los antiguos –

Después el ángel se fue del lugar ahora se le haría más fácil volver porque algo dentro de él se desbloqueo seguramente el poder para sustituir a Daishinkan-sama ya que de todos los ángeles solo uno tomaría ese puesto cuando Daishinkan-sama se retiraría.

– Segura que fue buena idea no decirle que ya no tenemos más patrulleros, solamente a Trunks y a otros dos más – comenta el Kaio-shin anciano.

– Por el momento creo que es lo mejor, tiene o tienen junto con, Goku un gran peso en sus hombros, solo intentaremos disminuir un poco la carga – dijo Chronoa.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

– Este momento por fin ha llegado, yo el discípulo superará a todos los maestros – decía Kenichi, quien era rodeado por los maestros y Goku.

Pero la sorpresa fue grande Kenichi, había derrotado a todos los maestros del dojo solo le quedaba el saiyajin quien se encontraba lastimado.

– Ya no puedes seguir, Goku ríndete – dijo Kenichi.

– ¡Como puedes ser tan fuerte! – Goku dijo para después quedar inconsciente.

Después se acercó Miu quién abrazó fuertemente al discípulo Shirahama.

– Los maestros y Goku me han enseñado todo lo que saben.. Miu, ¡vayamos juntos hacia el futuro! – dijo Kenichi.

– Kenichi –

– Kenichi –

– Kenichi – decía Miu que poco a poco el discípulo se despertó de su extraño sueño – de verdad, aunque estés cansado no deberías dormir mientras realizamos la tarea –

– Lo siento, jejeje estaba teniendo un sueño tan bonito – decía Kenichi.

– ¿Estabas soñando con comida? – pregunta Goku.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Pero porque todavía sigues despierto? – pregunta Kenichi, ya que siempre que hacen las tareas escolares el pelinegro se queda dormido.

– Aunque no le entiendo a estos números, Miu me prometió un delicioso postre, sino me quedo dormido y termino de hacer mi tarea – Goku decía mientras se acariciaba el estómago.

Kenichi observa a la hermosa rubia que simplemente se sonrojo, ya después de haber realizado la tarea Kenichi tenía que entrenar y era el turno de Ma Kensei, el pupilo estaba entrenando de la misma manera que cuando hizo su primer entrenamiento con el maestro del Jiujitsu.

– Aprender técnicas está bien, pero perfeccionar las bases es incluso más importante – decía Ma Kensei luego de fue a leer una revista dándole la espalda a su discípulo.

– Ya soy bastante fuerte, pero todo lo que he estado haciendo son estos agotadores entrenamientos para las bases, además he creado mi propio combo definitivo – pensaba Kenichi – no debería de haber problema en que me saltará un poco este entrenamiento básico –

Y así mientras el maestro calvo estaba entretenido con su revista, Kenichi descansaba,aunque una sombra lo observa desde un costado, después de unos momentos era el turno de Sakaki.

– Llámame cuando hayas golpeado mil veces la plancha – ordena Sakaki que tenía una lata de sake.

El tonto pupilo al ver que su maestro se fue, puso un poco de música, se sentó debajo de un árbol mientras regaba una flor en una maceta, pero una extraña sombra lo observa desde una esquina. Después de ese entrenamiento era el turno de Apachai.

– Lo siguiente es un poco de entrenamiento con Apachai –

– De.. De esto no puedo escapar – pensó Kenichi pero después se le ocurrió algo – Tomemos un descanso, ¿qué tal una partida de othello? –

El buen Apachai no se pudo resistir y quiso jugar othello, Kenichi solo suspiró de alivio y empezaron el juego.

– Por cierto tuve un sueño muy bonito – comenta Kenichi.

– Apa, ¿qué tipo de sueño era? ¿Tenía comida? – preguntó Apachai.

– Jajajaja no, es lo mismo que me pregunto, Goku, tuve un sueño donde derrotaba a todos los maestros – respondió Kenichi – entonces me puse a derrotar a todos los miembros de ryozanpaku y acabe superandolos.. ¿No es un sueño increíble? –

– Eso sí que fue un buen sueño – dijo Akisame.

Esto hizo que el joven Kenichi se pusiera pálido y estático al escuchar la voz de uno de sus maestros.

– ¡Que raro! ¿No deberías estar entrenando combate con, Apachai? – decía Ma Kensei.

– Ven, les dije que no ha estado entrenando, solo descansando – comenta Shigure, que al parecer era la sombra que lo ha estado vigilando.

– Parece que nuestro entrenamiento, te está aburriendo últimamente – aporta Sakaki.

– Ciertamente, una vez le dije que el verdadero respeto hacia tu maestro es superandolo – dijo el venerable mientras se acaricia su barba.

– Apachai, invitó a Kenichi a jugar othello, no es su culpa – el maestro del muay thai quería proteger a su pupilo que estaba detrás suyo sin poder decir nada.

– Entonces, porque no lo intentas, si puedes con nosotros en tus sueños, ¿porque no jugar un poco en la vida real? – expone Sakaki.

– ¡¡E.. Eso es una locura!! – grita Kenichi sudando a mares.

– Me parece buena idea, debe demostrar lo que ha aprendido – dijo el venerable.

– Vamos, maestros solo tuvo un pequeño sueño, no tiene que pelear contra ustedes – expone Miu.

Pero los maestros miraban a Kenichi de forma desafiante como si fuesen unos monstruo, esa misma mirada que le dieron cuando vino por primera vez , haciendo que este empiece a temblar del miedo hasta que.

– ¡Eso es! ¿Como pude olvidar? – grito Goku que había escuchado todo lo sucedido – ¡Tenemos una pelea pendiente! ¿Porque no me lo recordaron? –

Ahora los papeles se cambiaron, eran los maestros que empezaron a sudar helado y temblaron un poco al recordar la primera vez que tuvieron su pelea contra el pelinegro, Kenichi se empezó a reír al ver el rostro de sus queridos maestros lleno de frustración, pero estos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

– ¡Es tu culpa! – gritaron los maestros.

– ¿Por qué es mi culpa? – preguntó Kenichi un poco asustado por la voz que emplearon los maestros.

– Gracias a tu tonto sueño, Goku recordó la pelea – comenta Ma Kensei, quien observa junto con los demás como el saiyajin estaba empezado a estirarse y calentar, lo mismo que suele hacer antes de pelear.

– ¿Por qué no se están preparando? Es hora de pelear, quiero que lo hagan sin contenerse, solo asi vere el avance que han tenido hasta estos momentos – Goku comenta mientras sigue estirando uno de sus brazos.

– Bueno, veras lo que pasa es.. – el maestro del Jiujitsu no terminó porque observa la llegada del ángel guardián.

– Vaya, antes de pelear tengo que contarles algo – comenta Whis con su semblante de siempre.

– Señor, Whis que bueno que regresó – grita Goku.

Los maestros solo dieron gracias a Kami-sama porque posiblemente no pelearán contra el saiyajin de sangre pura.

– Maestro, Whis bienvenido – comentan los demás miembros.

– Me alegro que esten bien, pero necesitamos hablar de algo primero – comenta Whis.

– ¿Es acerca de los antiguos? – pregunta Goku un poco serio.

– Oh, ¿cómo sabes eso? La verdad te diré quienes son – responde Whis.

– Un extraño sujeto se apareció en mis sueños y me dijo que buscara a los antiguos – dijo el pelinegro.

– Ya veo, está bien te diré quienes son – decía Whis.

– Porque no entramos al dojo, y preparamos un poco de té – dijo Shigure.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que se encontraban en el patio del dojo, así ya adentro en todo lo que estaban preparando el té ya le habían dicho todo lo que sucedió en su ausencia. Hasta que finalmente llevaron el té.

– Bueno, Goku los antiguos son.. –

 **Bueno perdón por cortar el capítulo en esta parte pero no quería cargarlo con más, nose si se entiende un poco la historia pero lo que realmente quiero hacer es el camino que recorre Goku para estar al nivel de Zeno-sama, así como es la historia original del camino que recorrió Kenichi para llegar a ser un maestro al final al menos esa es la impresión que me dejo el final del manga aparte de otras.**

 **Sobre las dimensiones qué irá Goku esos capítulos los haré en otro fanfic para no alterar este, así que obviamente tienen que leer esta historia para entender la otra y viceversa, porque al final los de las otras dimensiónes le serán de ayuda al pelinegro, también aclarando que no tendrá más mujeres suficiente con las que ya tiene, tal vez le ponga una a Kenichi porque me siento un poco culpable por quitarle a Miu xD.**

 **Ya después el otro fanfic se unirá a este, y armamos la guerra del todo, sobre los antiguos en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá, también lo de la pelea contra los maestros, el documental del saiyajin y avanzar más en los capítulos originales.**

 **Adiós y hasta la próxima. ( por sino subo capítulo el viernes lo haré el fin de semana o al menos eso espero, ya que tengo que estructurar mejor el capitulo) creo que este no es de mis mejores capítulos, pero tratare de hacerlo mejor para que le entiendan y sino tendré que borrarlo y rehacer, también por eso es corto, cualquier duda déjenla en los comentarios y se las responderé en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Bueno, hoy si hasta la próxima.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**_Hola mis amigos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo ya casi llegamos a los 100 favoritos eso es algo que nunca me esperaba._**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Una de las preguntas que hicieron es que si Shigure, Miu y Kenichi acompañarán al saiyajin en busca de los antiguos, al principio no lo harán pero conforme se vuelvan_** ** _más fuertes le harán compañía._**

 ** _Las dimensiones que irá Goku en el próximo capítulo se los diré al menos unas, aunque quiero darles el factor sorpresa._**

 ** _Ahora si comencemos._** ** _Renuncia de derechos; todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores._**

 **Dragon Ball Super –** _akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._

 **Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi –** _Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 20 : ¡Los Antiguos!_**

Unos personajes se encontraban en el palacio de Zeno-sama, los mismos que lo sellaron y están causando problemas en el universo y sus respectivas dimensiones.

– Mi señor el sello que le pusimos a Daishinkan y al saiyajin Son Goku, ¿No puede ser roto por nadie? – dijo Akusei Shisai, mientras mira el collar con alma que va completada en un 35% de Amatsu-Mikaboshi.

– Solo puede ser roto por alguien como yo o Zeno, pero este último está sellado – expone Mikaboshi.

Estaban observando el sello que le han puesto a Zeno-sama que fue gracias a las super dragon ball, dicho lugar era una dimensión de bolsillo donde se puede ver a un pequeño Zeno-sama encadenado he inconsciente, el gran sacerdote estaba en las mismas condiciones solo que este se miraba más agotado.

– Fue buena idea, hacer ese plan, nos llevó mucho tiempo pero finalmente obtendremos resultados – expone Akusei.

– Efectivamente, no podíamos derrotar a Daishinkan en estas condiciones y para que el cuerpo de Son Goku resista mi alma debe ser más fuerte – dijo Mikaboshi.

– Si nosotros no los derrotamos, el tiempo lo hará – expone Akusei.

– En fin, la versión de Goku que Ninjin asesino era el ayudante de los patrulleros de esa molesta Kaio-shin del tiempo, ¿verdad? – decía Mikaboshi.

– Así es mi señor, ahora solo queda el Goku que necesita, pero aún no sabemos en qué dimensión se encuentra – responde Akusei.

– Solo es de ser pacientes, pero cuando obtenga ese cuerpo al fin podré conseguir la fuente de poder y ni siquiera mis otros hermanos o mi padre se interpondrán en mi camino de gobernar sobre todo lo conocido – Mikaboshi comenta mientras observa a su hermano Zeno encadenado junto a su fiel mano derecha Daishinkan.

Hablando del sello puesto a Goku y al gran sacerdote, se trata de que poco a poco le acorte la vida y no sólo eso también el alma se debilita, cuando ya estén a punto de morir llegaría Akusei para obtener el cuerpo de Daishinkan ya que solo así podrá fusionar su alma y obtener el control total de ese ser, ese fue uno de sus tantos planes, ya que en las condiciones que se encuentra no podría derrotar a Daishinkan, en cambio también se lo pusieron a Goku, ya que cuando completen el alma de Mikaboshi necesitará un nuevo cuerpo y ese era el indicado pero también tendrían que dejar que el saiyajin se volviera más fuerte para resistir mejor el alma de Mikaboshi, pero tomaron la posibilidad de que se hiciera muy fuerte y no pudieran derrotarlo por eso también el sello, obviamente ese sello no funcionaria con alguien como Zeno-sama por eso él no lo tiene.

Se los pusieron el día del torneo de poder misteriosamente nadie se percató de eso ni siquiera Daishinkan, ya que para poder fusionar el alma de un ser primero deben derrotarlo y dejarlo al borde de la muerte solo así se podría obtener el control total del cuerpo y alma junto con todas las habilidades de ese guerrero. Pero lo que Akusei y Mikaboshi no sabían es que ya habían logrado su objetivo pero gracias a que Zeno-sama en el último momento logró retroceder el tiempo y cambió el rumbo de la historia y la realidad, con la ayuda de los antiguos seres que Akusei y Mikaboshi no conocen en lo absoluto.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Se encuentran todos los miembros reunidos, esperando la explicación, quedaría Whis acerca de los antiguos todos tenían miradas serias ante esta nueva revelación.

– Bueno verán los antiguos son seres que ayudaron a Zeno-sama en el pasado, para ser precisos cuando terminó la primera batalla contra su hermano – comenta Whis.

– Bueno, cuando terminó esa batalla quedó débil y por eso regresó a ese aspecto de niño ¿Pero en que le ayudaron? Y ¿Quienes son realmente? – dijo Goku.

– A esa parte iba, sólo escucha con atención porque será muy importante que sepas acerca de ellos – decía Whis.

Los demás solo escuchan atentamente, no pensaban intervenir ya que para ellos esto era algo que va más allá de su comprensión incluyendo al saiyajin que debe estar atento.

– Realmente los antiguos son seres que con exactitud no sé de dónde provienen, lo que sí puedo decir es que cada uno de ellos tienen habilidades únicas, como por ejemplo uno puede controlar la vida misma – decía Whis.

– Espere un momento señor Whis, no entiendo eso de controlar la vida – dijo Goku con una mano en la quijada.

– Puede revivir a cualquier persona sin importar cuántos años lleve muerto, si es alguien inmortal le puede quitar esa habilidad, incluso te puede alargar la vida o disminuirla, ese antiguo se llama Seikatsu, pero realmente los antiguos no poseen un cuerpo físico más bien serían como almas vagando o espíritus, hasta dónde tengo conocimiento – responde Whis.

– ¡Es increíble poder hacer todo eso! Entonces el sujeto que se me apareció en mis sueños ¿quién será? – preguntó Goku.

Los maestros estaban sorprendidos que alguien pueda hacer todo eso, revivir personas era algo increíble, si no hubiesen visto el documental del saiyajin no se lo creerían.

– Lamentablemente no puedo decir quién podría ser, ya que sólo se le aparecen a Zeno-sama o a alguien que él eligió, en este caso serías tú – comenta Whis.

– Vaya, que complicado y ¿los otros que más pueden hacer y cómo fue la ayuda que le dieron a Zen-chan? – dijo Goku tratando de asimilar bien esa información.

– Bueno cada uno de los demás antiguos tienen habilidades únicas, la ayuda que le brindaron a Zeno-sama, fue en restaurar los universos y la vida que habitaban en ellos, ya que como dijistes Zeno-sama quedó muy débil después de la primera pelea contra su hermano – comenta Whis.

– Perdón por interrumpir, pero si el antiguo llamado Seikatsu puede revivir a las personas ¿podrán revivir a los amigos y familiares de Goku? – comenta Kenichi.

– ¡Eso sería increíble! – dijo Miu.

Pero vieron el rostro de el ángel guardián y al parecer eso no podría pasar, los demás maestros solo se sintieron un poco mal por el pelinegro.

– Desafortunadamente ellos no pueden ser revividos en estos momentos – dijo Whis.

– ¿Por qué? – decía Shigure.

– Pues porque en estos momentos sus almas le pertenecen a Mikaboshi, y para liberarlos tenemos que derrotarlo, por eso los dioses de la destrucción y sus ayudantes de los seis universo destruidos no pudieron ser traídos de regreso – respondió Whis.

– Es cierto, antes eran 18 universos pero después solo quedaron 12 – aporta el venerable anciano.

El pelinegro estaba pensando y por eso no había opinado, hasta que recordó otro dato importante.

– Señor Whis el sujeto que se apareció en mis sueños, me dijo que al encontrarlos debería llevarlos a la piedra de la vida – comenta Goku.

– La piedra de la vida es donde se deben reunir o depositar a los antiguos para que sus habilidades se conecten entre sí ya que como dije no poseen un cuerpo físico, al hacerlo puedes regresar en el tiempo, cambiar la realidad, cambiar la historia para que tome un rumbo diferente, lo bueno es que no se crearían líneas alternas al hacer eso – comenta Whis.

– ¿Sabe dónde los puedo encontrar? – pregunta Goku.

– De hecho ya están ubicados y se en qué dimensiones se encuentran, a decir verdad fue gracias a la Kaio-shin del tiempo, también dentro de unos días iremos a visitarla – respondió Whis.

– No se quien es la Kaio-shin del tiempo, pero está bien dentro de unos días iremos – dijo Goku.

Así Whis les comentó que de hecho Mikaboshi ya había logrado su objetivo pero Zeno-sama reunió a los antiguos y los llevó a la piedra de la vida para así cambiar la historia y mandar al pelinegro a esta dimensión, también les comento sobre el cambio que tuvo la dimensión de Kenichi, bueno omitiendo que el discípulo Kenichi se había casado con la hermosa Miu, después que el saiyajin debería viajar a las dimensiones para ayudarlas y así que no fueran destruidas, también para reunir a los antiguos, ya que las dragon ball fueron destruidas y no quedaba ninguna, las chicas y Kenichi dijeron que querían acompañar al saiyajin pero este les dijo que todavía no podrían porque tienen que ser más fuertes,además sería muy peligroso.

Aceptaron a regañadientes, pero sabían que debían volverse más fuertes para acompañar al saiyajin, aunque al principio las chicas tenían lágrimas pensando que su saiyajin se iría y ya no volvería, pero afortunadamente el pelinegro sólo iría por los antiguos y regresaría.

Ahora Whis les relata acerca del sello que tiene Goku y su padre, todos estaban preocupados porque le está acortando la vida al saiyajin, sus dos hermosas chicas solo lo abrazaron mientras tenían más lágrimas. Pero Whis les comentó que quisas Seikatsu podría ayudarle, también que ese sello por el momento no estaba activado y se activará cuando el saiyajin se vuelva más fuerte, pero sabía que no tenía de otra que volverse más fuerte para protegerlos, pero afortunadamente Seikatsu sería el primer antiguo que deberá encontrar, además que al reunirlos podrían regresar todos los universos a la normalidad, pero antes deben derrotar a Mikaboshi para liberar las almas de los demás guerreros.

– ¡No puedo creer que me pusieran un sello! No se en que momento fue – comenta el pelinegro.

– Fue durante el torneo de poder, lastimosamente cuando nos enteramos ya era demasiado tarde – decía Whis.

– ¡No importa que me esté restando vida! Me haré más fuerte para protegerlos – expone Goku.

Los maestros sólo estaban orgullosos y alegres de haber conocido al saiyajin, sin importar que su vida está en peligro por volverse más fuerte, siempre tratará la manera de no darse por vencido.

– Dentro de unos 15 días iremos al nido del tiempo, en ese período de tiempo debes controlar la energía de la destrucción, se que es poco pero tengo un método para lograrlo, sobre todo que ahora deberé ocupar el puesto de mi padre, dentro de poco recibiré más poder y sus conocimientos, así sabré más sobre los antiguos – dijo Whis.

Bueno eso era todo lo que Whis sabía acerca de los antiguos, solo quedaría esperar para tener mayor conocimiento en ese tema, después sólo hicieron la cena para ir a descansar.

 ** _Lugar dónde están los puños de ragnarok_**.

Estaban cuatro puños castigando a Thor ya que dejará ragnarok, y le estaban dando una buena paliza.

– Séptimo puño Thor, le daré el mensaje al primer puño de que te retiras – dijo Berserker quien era el segundo puño.

– Valkiria ¿qué te pasa? Es raro que podamos dar un castigo por abandono y aún así no le has dado una buena patada – expuso Loki.

Pero Kisara simplemente no quiso pegarle a Thor quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo con varias lesiones ya que después de haber perdido contra Kenichi les comento que dejaría ragnarok.

– Al hacer esto una regla en la que todos estaban de acuerdo, ¡debes obedecerla! Tenemos que entender nuestro trabajo en equipo de compañeros – decía Loki.

– Jajajaja compañeros, ¿es broma verdad? Debes ver a los chicos de la alianza shinpaku, ellos si son compañeros de verdad, más allá de mi buen amigo Siegfried, no los considero como compañeros a ninguno de ustedes – decía Thor.

– La alianza shinpaku de seguro está compuesta por un montón de gente interesante, en especial ese chico Goku, me sorprendió nunca había encontrado a alguien con ese estilo – comenta Kisara.

– ¡Valkiria cállate y dale de una buena vez! Cualquiera que vaya en contra del juramento de ragnarok será castigado – dijo Freya.

En eso Kisara se acerca dónde está Thor para después darle una patada en sus cosillas.

– Pensándolo bien, el número de puños está bajando drásticamente, antes de que podamos enfrentarnos a nuestro grupo rival yomi, puede que hayamos sido completamente eliminados por la alianza shinpaku – dijo Kisara.

Después sólo se retira del lugar, al parecer también quiere dejar ragnarok o al menos eso parece.

– Hey, Freya mantén un ojo sobre ella, aunque creo que es improbable, existe la posibilidad de que nos traicione – comenta Loki.

– Aunque no me lo digas, ya he estado haciéndolo – concluyó Freya.

Después simplemente se fueron del lugar dejando a un Thor malherido.

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

Miu junto a Kenichi regresaban de estudiar el pelinegro no fue ya que estaba sometido en un intenso entrenamiento, ambos venían hablando cosas triviales aunque Tochumaru cuando no estaba con Goku se iba donde Kenichi.

– El ratón de la maestra Shigure, casi siempre se esconden en mi caja de almuerzo, y se termina comiendo todo – decía Kenichi un poco deprimido.

– Este ratón es especial, siempre le gusta andar muy limpio, aunque sobre la comida creo que prefiere comerse la tuya, ya que la de Goku sería un suicidio – Miu decía mientras reía un poco al recordar cómo se comporta su querido saiyajin cuando se trata de la comida.

Seguían caminando hasta que vieron a Kisara, pero Miu se quedó perdida al ver una caja que contenía un pequeño gatito y se llevó sus manos a sus mejillas.

– ¡Es de ragnarok! – grito Kenichi.

Después observan como el octavo puño le pegó a la caja de cartón donde estaba el gatito mientras entraba a un callejón, esto provocó que Miu se quedará en trance mientras se sentía su instinto asesino.

– Kenichi, ¿por qué no vamos a matarla? ¡Se ha vuelto loca! – comenta Miu quién tenía varias venas de enojo.

Esto alarmó al pobre de Kenichi y trataba de calmarla pero era imposible, en una de esas se puso a sus espaldas mientras le agarra los brazos para evitar que vaya directamente.

– ¡Miu, cálmate! No puedes matarla – exclama Kenichi.

– Jejeje estaba bromeando, cuando digo matarla, solo me refería a ¡golpearla hasta dejarla medio muerta! – decía Miu.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con medio muerta? – pregunta Kenichi.

Pero después Miu lo derribó con gran fuerza, ya que ataca instintivamente a cualquier cosa que esté detrás de ella y en una forma chibi le estaba pidiendo disculpas al pobre discípulo,en lo que la rubia derribó a Kenichi la Valkiria entró a un supermercado, cuando ya estaba saliendo los dos jóvenes del ryozanpaku estaban escondidos en unos arbustos.

– Por fin he presenciado la verdadera maldad de ragnarok – comenta Miu.

Aunque después observa como Kisara entra nuevamente al callejón donde pateó la caja donde estaba ese gatito, inmediatamente ambos salieron de los arbustos y fueron directamente hacia el callejón y lo que vieron realmente no se lo esperaban, el octavo puño estaba alimentando a ese pequeño felino, se mira que Kisara lo disfrutaba.

– Antes de que alguien venga a adoptarte, yo vendré a darte de comer todos los días – decía Kisara – sino te sentirás solo aquí sin nadie haciéndote compañía – era lo que seguía diciendo Kisara mientras acariciaba al gatito.

– De verdad eres alguien buena en el fondo,fue lo que me dijo Goku después de pelear contra ti, al parecer es cierto – dijo Kenichi.

– ¡Tiempo sin vernos! – comenta Miu.

Esto alarmó a Kisara y empezó a sudar ya que quería mantener esa actitud de chica fuerte.

– ¿Es un gato abandonado? Es muy triste – dijo Kenichi.

– Oooooh, ¿puedo sujetarlo yo también – Miu decía extendiendo sus brazos para querer tocar al gatito.

– ¡Va.. Va.. Vaca lechera! – grito Kisara, después se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y dijo – ¿gato? Oh, así que hay uno ¿como no lo había visto? –

– ¡Deja de fingir! ¿Le acabas de dar algo de leche? ¡Incluso hay algo de comida para gatos! – Miu decía mientras tocaba a ese pequeño gatito.

– Sólo estoy comiendo un poco, la leche simplemente se me a caído – Kisara trataba de ocultar esa parte de ella.

Después la Valkiria se estaba comiendo la comida para gatos y se estaba tomando la leche, Kenichi trataba de convencerla para que dejará de mentir y que aceptará que le gustaban los gatos, después le comentaron que no le hiban a decir a nadie acerca de esto, pero Kisara se acordó de Nijima y si este se entera de que le gustan los gatos estará acabada.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra Son Goku? – pregunta Kisara.

– Se encuentra en un intenso entrenamiento – comenta Kenichi.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está Goku? – pregunta Miu aunque estaba acurrucada acariciando al pequeño felino, no le gustó que otra chica preguntará por su querido pelinegro.

Esto fue visto por Kenichi y simplemente tragó saliva, ya que sabe de antemano cómo se ponen Miu y Shigure cuando se trata del saiyajin.

– Entonces los mataré, ya que no se encuentra con ustedes – Kisara decía mientras se ponía en su pose de pelea.

Pero en eso el pequeño felino se iba, esto era visto por los tres en el callejón pero en eso que el pequeño gato iba a cruzar la calle venía una motocicleta y al parecer el conductor no se había fijado en el pequeño felino que estaba a punto de aplastar, pero en eso a una gran velocidad Kisara le pegó una fuerte patada en el rostro, mientras que Miu rescató al felino.

– ¡Es.. Está bien! – grito Kisara.

Al observar Miu lo tenía entre sus brazos y ambas solo estaban felices, pero el que no se encontraba para nada bien era el conductor de la motocicleta.

– ¡De.. Devuélvemelo! – decía Kisara tratando de quitarle el gato a la rubia.

– Oh.. ¿No puedo tenerlo un poco más? – decía Miu.

– ¿Estás bien? Creo que este sujeto está muy malherido después de esa fuerte patada – Kenichi decía tratando de despertar al conductor.

Mientras todo eso ocurre, unas chicas a cierta distancia estaban observando a Kisara y a los otros dos, que al parecer seguían conversando, mientras que la que aparentemente es la "líder" de ese grupo habló.

– Sí, ha hecho contacto con el enemigo señorita Freya, nosotros las valkirias cesaremos la conversión y tomaremos las medidas inmediatas –

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Ya los dos jóvenes regresaban de estudiar, aunque la pobre rubia estaba un poco deprimida ya que no pudieron encontrar un hogar para el pobre gatito, pero ella junto a Kisara irían a verlo mientras le conseguían un hogar, al llegar pudieron ver al pelinegro que estaba muy herido al parecer el entrenamiento fue muy intenso.

– ¡Te encuentras bien! – grito Miu mientras se acercó al pelinegro.

– jejeje no te preocupes, solo estoy esperando la semilla del ermitaño ya que, Shigure la fue a traer – dijo Goku.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Whis? – preguntó Kenichi, ya que no lo había visto y también porque no había curado al saiyajin.

– Bueno ahorita está meditando – respondió Sakaki.

Pero el ángel venía junto a la hermosa Shigure, que le traía la semilla del ermitaño, al llegar Shigure se puso la semilla en su boca y se la dio al guerrero mediante un beso, Miu se enojo por ver ese acto de la maestra de las armas, pero antes de pelear contra ella, Whis le dijo al saiyajin que volviera al entrenamiento.

– Pero señor Whis ¿no cree que sería peligroso? ¡Podría morir! – comentó Miu.

– Estoy de acuerdo debería dejar que descanse un poco – Shigure opina mientras seguía abrazando al pelinegro pero rápidamente la rubia la quitó de ahí.

– Creo que deberían dejar que siga entrenando – expuso Akisame.

Todos los demás maestros sabían la responsabilidad que tenían Goku y Whis por eso no deberian de interferir en su entrenamiento, las chicas aceptaron no muy convencidas, pero Goku simplemente les comento que no estuvieran preocupadas mientras les da un fuerte abrazo.

Goku se fue a entrenar nuevamente ya que tenía que dominar la energía de la destrucción en tan sólo 15 días, después los maestros estaban en la sala y Whis les dijo que si querían seguir viendo la vida del saiyajin, todos aceptaron muy animadamente.

– Ya estamos listos, maestro Whis – comenta el venerable.

– Cada vez que avanzamos, las peleas son más intensas – dijo Apachai.

– Debemos estar atentos – expone Ma Kensei.

El ángel empezó a mover su báculo y así dar inicio al documental del pelinegro.

 ** _Inicio del holograma._**

El planeta namekusei había explotado, y todo parecía indicar que el guerrero saiyajin había muerto, mientras todo eso pasaba los demás que se encontraban en la tierra, incluyendo al príncipe de esa raza de guerreros, Bulma le dijo al orgulloso saiyajin que se fuera con ella, Vegueta al parecer no tenía opción y se fue.

Pasaron unos días y los habitantes del planeta namek tenían, al fin las dragon ball ya estaban listas para ser utilizadas, al principio querían revivir a Goku, pero Porunga les comentó que se encontraba con vida, después revivieron a Krillin con el segundo deseo, el otro deseo era que trajera a Son Goku pero tampoco podía porque el saiyajin se negaba y les dijo que él regresaría por su cuenta dentro de un tiempo.

Y como Chaoz quería resucitar junto con Ten-Shin-Han, aquella vez resucitó Yamcha, pero 130 días después con el primer deseo resucitaron a Chaoz, con el segundo a Ten-Shin-han y con el tercero los namekianos se fueron a un nuevo planeta, llevándose con ellos las dragon ball, pasó un año y Son Goku seguía sin aparecer.

Pero los guerreros detectaron la presencia de Freezer, al parecer el saiyajin no lo asesino como se creía, todos llegaron a una zona desértica y Krillin observó la nave donde venía Freezer pero no venía solo sino que otro sujeto con un ki bastante elevado lo acompaña, todos decidieron ir a ver aunque evitarían volar para no ser detectados.

– La tierra, no es mal planeta – dijo un Freezer diferente ya que tenía modificaciones cibernéticas.

– Ese super saiyajin tardará unas tres horas en llegar ¿lo esperamos? – dijo un sujeto mucho más grande que Freezer y con grandes cuernos en la cabeza.

– Claro papá – comenta Freezer.

Freezer quería que el saiyajin sufriera por eso tenía planeado matar a todos los habitantes de la tierra, el emperador estaba seguro que si él junto a su padre atacarán, juntos podrían derrotarlo, pero como también aumentó su poder creía que él sólo podría.

Mientras que los demás guerreros z seguían caminando para poder llegar dónde se encuentra Freezer y sus soldados, Yamcha pensó lo siguiente.

– Mierda, acabo de resucitar y voy a morir otra vez –

Pero todos se pararon en seco al sentir otra gran energía y empezaron a caminar un poco más rápido.

El emperador ya había dado la orden de aniquilar a todos los del planeta pero en eso llegó cierto personaje.

– ¿Qué quieres terrícola? – comenta Freezer.

– He venido a matarlos – dijo un chico que usa una chaqueta de color añil con el logotipo de la corporación cápsula en la manga izquierda, un cinturón amarillo con algunos detalles de color azul, blanco y rojo. Lleva una camiseta de tirantes de color negro por debajo de su chaqueta y unos pantalones de color gris oscuro. En la espalda guarda su característica espada. Posee unas botas de color amarillo-verdoso con detalles cuadrados, ese chico es llamado Trunks.

Así pasando lo que todos conocemos, Trunks derrotó a Freezer con mucha facilidad cortándolo en varios pedazos para después desintegrarlo con una esfera de ki.

– Tiene un gran manejo con la espada – cometan Shigure.

– Es un chico muy fuerte – dijo Kensei.

– A esa edad y ya puede transformarse en super saiyajin – dijo Hayato.

– Los saiyajines son luchadores increíbles – comenta Kenichi.

Después observan como también derrota al padre de Freezer y como los guerreros z hacen su aparición ante este nuevo saiyajin, este les comentó que iría a buscar a Son Goku y que si querían ir con él, Vegeta estaba molesto y frustrado porque hay otro sujeto a parte de Kakarotto que es más fuerte que él.

Al llegar al lugar todos empezaron a hacerle preguntas que Trunks no podía responder por los motivos que ya conocemos, hasta que finalmente apareció la nave donde venía el pelinegro.

Goku al salir de la nave se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos en ese lugar, pero al presentarle a Trunks el pelinegro no sabía quién era, esto sorprendió a todos y tenían muchas dudas, pero para rematar Trunks quería hablar con Goku a solas así se fueron a una cierta distancia para que los demás no pudieran escuchar.

Al hacerlo el joven del futuro le pidió al pelinegro que se transformará en super saiyajin al hacerlo también Trunks optó hacerlo, sus amigos incluso Bulma estaban sorprendidos por esa apariencia, mientras que el príncipe saiyajin se sentía molesto.

De ahí solo vieron como Trunks ataca al saiyajin pero se detuvo al ver que Goku no se defendió.

– ¿Por qué no me ha esquivando? – preguntó Trunks.

– Porque no sentía malas intenciones, sabía que te detendrías al último momento – respondió Goku.

– Ya entiendo, pero ahora no me detendré – comenta Trunks.

– De acuerdo – Goku dijo mientras levanta su dedo y lo envuelve con un poco de ki.

Así Trunks atacó con su espada al saiyajin que simplemente detenía sus ataques con su dedo, el joven del futuro después de poner a prueba al pelinegro le relato a lo que realmente venía, sobre los androides y que todos en el futuro murieron a causa de la pelea contra esos seres, pero Goku murió a causa de una enfermedad del corazón esto lo molesto y sentía que era una humillación.

– ¡En serio! Le preocupa más pelear contra esos sujetos que su enfermedad – comenta Miu que tenía una ceja arqueada.

– Así es nuestro Goku – comenta Shigure.

A pesar de que estaban preocupadas sabían que todo iba a estar bien, los maestros solo suspiraron junto a su tonto pupilo.

Trunks le entregó la cura a su enfermedad, alegrando al saiyajin que pensó que no iba a poder luchar y prometió que entrenará durante esos tres años que quedaban para la llegada de los androides, después el joven del futuro se fue, Goku iba de camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos y no sabía cómo explicar la situación sin poner en riesgo la existencia de Trunks, por suerte Piccolo escuchó todo y él relató todo lo que se vendría ocultando muy bien la identidad de Trunks.

Todos tenían un objetivo y era que debían volverse más fuertes en los próximos tres años, Goku volvió a su casa pero en uno de esos días Milk le empezó a gritar de que no tenía que interferir en los estudios de Gohan, las chicas del ryozanpaku se molestaron al ver como esa "arpía" le gritaba al pelinegro pero después se pusieron felices porque Goku sin querer le dio una palmadita y no midió su fuerza y la mandó a volar causándole heridas.

Ya esos tres años pasaron y todos los guerreros se reunieron, pero no se esperaban a Bulma que cargaba al pequeño Trunk, también llegó Yajirobe pero solo fue para darles unas semillas del ermitaño ya que no se creía tan tonto como para luchar contra esos androides.

De ahí ocurrió todo lo que se sabe hasta llegar a la parte donde Goku pelea contra el androide N. 19 y cae derrotado por culpa de su enfermedad al corazón, a pasar de sólo ser un acontecimiento del pasado todos los miembros del ryozanpaku se preocuparon por el saiyajin.

Bueno como se sabe llegó Vegeta, que le dio una patada a Goku que hizo que fuera directamente hacia Piccolo, las chicas del dojo al ver esa escena se molestaron, gracias al orgulloso príncipe que alcanzó el super saiyajin, el androide N. 19 fue aniquilado esto hizo que el dr. Maki Gero que al principio se presentó como el androide N. 20 empezará con su retirada los guerreros también empezaron la búsqueda.

Trunks del futuro, había llegado a la escena donde fue derrotado el androide gordo, pero tuvo una gran sorpresa porque no reconoció a esa androide, mientras que los demás guerreros alcanzaron a Maki y también llegó Trunks y les comentó que esos no eran los androides que estaban destruyendo el futuro.

Maki Gero logró escapar, de ahí Trunks les explicó la apariencia de los androides 17 y 18, y nuevamente reanudaron su búsqueda hasta que al final lograron llegar al laboratorio de Maki pero desafortunadamente los androides 17 y 18 ya habían sido despertados, asesinando a su creador.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Sakaki.

– ¡Asesinaron a su propio creador! – comenta Akisame.

– Son seres malvados apa – expone Apachai.

Los demás del ryozanpaku opinaban lo mismo, pero Trunks les lanzó un gran ataque porque 17 y 18 querían despertar otro androide, pero de nada le sirvió porque igualmente el androide N. 16 despertó. De ahí los androides se fueron para otro lugar.

– Se han ido, menos mal – Krilin decía ya que estaba en el terror absoluto.

– ¿Qué estarán tramando? ¿A donde se han ido? – eran las preguntas de Ten-Shin-Han.

– No parece que vayan a la capital del norte, van en otro dirección – responde Piccolo.

– ¡¡Goku!! ¿No irán a la casa de Goku? El objetivo del doctor Gero no era matar a Goku por haber aniquilado al ejército de la patrulla roja – comenta Krilin muy alarmado y preocupado.

Vegeta como de costumbre quería ir a pelear contra los androides, pero Trunks trataba de evitarlo pero al final Vegeta le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, así después el orgulloso guerrero se fue en busca de esas chatarras como él decía, los miembros del ryozanpaku no se lo podían creer porque Vegeta golpeó a su propio hijo, enserio ellos no soportan el comportamiento del príncipe saiyajin.

Hasta que finalmente Vegeta alcanzó a los androides que iban caminando por una carretera y esté empezó a pelear contra N. 18, los maestros estaban sorprendidos por ver cómo podía seguirle el ritmo a un super saiyajin, aunque Ma Kensei y Kenichi también estaban asombrados no sólo por el poder de la chica androide sino también por su gran belleza, pero lo que ningún maestro se esperaba era que Vegeta fuera derrotado fácilmente por esa chica, incluso sintieron el dolor al ver como N. 18 le quebraba el brazo izquierdo, después como todos los demás guerreros que finalmente alcanzaron a Vegeta fueron vencidos por N. 17 aunque Krilin se quedó paralizado por el miedo.

Los androides estaban a punto de irse hasta que finalmente Krilin reaccionó, después voló a la dirección de los androides hasta que N. 17 le preguntó qué era lo que quería, el pelón sin nariz les preguntó cuál era su objetivo, aunque al principio era asesinar a Goku por haber destruido al ejército de la patrulla bueno realmente a los androides no les interesaba eso sino que lo querían derrotar por ser el más fuerte del planeta.

Al parecer lo harían como un juego, ya cuando estaban a punto de irse N. 18 le dio un beso en la mejilla a Krilin, esto sorprendió a Ma Kensei que tenía la boca abierta, como ese enano sin nariz logró un beso de esa hermosa androide, hasta que finalmente se fueron del lugar, Krilin les dio semillas del ermitaño a sus amigos y les pidió perdón porque no pudo ayudarlos.

Vegeta se sentía humillado como era posible que el super saiyajin que se creía que era invencible, fue derrotado en eso el príncipe se marchó del lugar, los demás también se fueron.

Finalmente Yamcha llevó a Goku a su casa para que Milk le diera la medicina y así sucedió todo hasta llegar al punto donde Piccolo se fusionó con Kami-sama y fue en busca de un nuevo peligro ya que Piccolo volvió a incrementar sus poderes, los maestros sintieron asco al ver la coraza que encontraron Trunks y Gohan, sólo se preguntaron qué clase de criatura era.

Al ver unas noticias se pudo observar como los 15,000 mil habitantes de un pueblo llamado Ginger habían desaparecido, todos creían que los androides empezaron con su juego, menos Trunks y Gohan que estaban a punto de irse hasta que Milk detuvo a su hijo y le imposibilita ir con el guerrero del futuro.

Ya en dicho pueblo se puede ver a Piccolo buscando al sujeto que hizo todo, hasta que finalmente lo encontró y era Cell en su primera forma quien estaba arrastrando a un sujeto después lo lanzó.

– ¡Qué rayos es esa cosa! – grito Shigure.

– Da asco – decía Miu.

– Yo le tengo miedo y asco al mismo tiempo – comenta Kenichi, los maestros estaban de acuerdo pero algo les decía que esa extraña criatura podría ser peligrosa.

Pero nadie se esperaba lo siguiente y a más de alguno de ellos les dio escalofríos y ganas de vomitar, ya que Cell estaba absorbiendo a esa persona delante de Piccolo, aunque el humano le pidió ayuda a Piccolo este simplemente no pudo hacer nada o más bien no quiso gastar energías.

Todos los guerreros sintieron el poder de Cell ya que tenía todas las células de los guerreros más fuertes, así empezó la pequeña pelea de Piccolo vs Cell pasando todo lo que conocemos, comentando que necesita a los androides para su forma perfecta, hasta que logró escapar porque llegó Trunks y Krilin, mientras todo eso sucedía los androides estaban haciendo lo suyo.

Todo transcurre hasta el punto donde finalmente Goku despertó y esto puso feliz a todos sus amigos, esto incluye los que miran el documental, las chicas no negaron que esta vez Milk estuvo ayudando al saiyajin pero igualmente la golpearian si la vieran.

Goku le recomendó a Vegeta que entrenarán en la habitación del tiempo, así se fueron a ese lugar Vegeta y Trunks entrarían primero después Goku y Gohan, los androides llegaron a la casa de Goku en la montaña paoz, como no lo encontraron se fueron a kame-house allí se encuentran los demás guerreros pero esta vez Piccolo se fue a pelear contra N. 17 teniendo una pelea pareja, esto sorprendió a los maestros Piccolo sí que había aumentado sus poderes y estaban disfrutando de un buen combate que gracias a la ayuda de Whis que había adaptado la velocidad de las peleas para que pudieran seguirlas.

Después llegó Cell quién había aumentado sus poderes porque había absorbido a muchos humanos más, así logrando absorbe a N. 17 y obtener su segunda forma, finalmente N. 16 quiso pelear pero no fue rival para Cell ni siquiera Piccolo que estaba al borde de la muerte.

Bueno llegando hasta la parte donde Vegeta humilla a Cell y por su tonto orgullo dejó que Cell perfeccionará su cuerpo así recibió una gran paliza, los del dojo no se lo podían creer en realidad fue estúpido ese era el pensamiento de todos, bueno aunque también pensaron que Goku hubiera hecho lo mismo, los saiyajins si que son obstinados.

Finalmente Cell anunció que realizará un torneo, Goku y Gohan habían terminado de entrenar, todos incluidos los que miraban el documental se extrañaron porque Goku estaba demasiado relajado a pesar de que él mismo mencionó que no podía derrotar a Cell.

Pasaron los días y finalmente empezó el torneo, donde llegó míster Satán quiso lucirse pero fue humillado esto provocó que los miembros del dojo les saliera varias gotas de sudor y sintieron pena ajena.Pero ninguno de ellos predijo que Goku sería el primero en luchar, incluidos su amigos.

– Por fin ha llegado el momento – comenta Gohan.

– Sí – dijo Krilin.

– Tengo ganas de ver tu fuerza Kakarotto – decía Vegeta, la tensión en el ambiente se sentía todos los guerreros observarán la pelea que decidirá el destino de la tierra.

– ¡Qué tensión! – comenta Sakaki.

– Es increíble, Gohan a corta edad ya alcanzó el super saiyajin – dijo Akisame.

– Es menor que yo, pero super fuerte – decía Kenichi.

Regresando al documental Goku estaba frente a frente con Cell que simplemente sonrieron un poco – ¿así que tú serás el primero? quería dejar lo mejor para el final – decía Cell quien observa a Goku ponerse en pose de pelea.

Empezando una gran batalla entre ellos a una buena velocidad, esto dejo con la boca abierta a mister Satán y a los reporteros, así haciendo temblar la plataforma, después de un rato Cell decidió destruir la plataforma, Goku ya tenía algunas heridas, bueno llegó el punto donde el saiyajin estaba preparando un kamehameha al full power.

– ¡Es un kamehameha! Acaso piensa lanzarlo al full power – Piccolo comenta alarmado mientras observa al saiyajin en el aire con su característica forma de lanzar su ataque preferido.

– ¡No lo hará! Si lo lanza de esa altura destruirá la tierra – dijo Krilin.

– Tú no eres capaz de hacer eso ¿qué vas hacer? – decía Cell pero después observa como el saiyajin seguí acumulando más energía – ¡No me digas que..! –

– ¡Lo va hacer! – grito Vegeta.

Todos vieron como Goku estaba a punto de lanzar su famoso kamehameha al full, esto alarmó a todos pero observan como desapareció y reapareció delante de Cell, así lanzando su gran ataque que barrio gran parte del terreno y levantó mucho humo al disiparse pudieron ver a un Cell sin brazos ni cabeza.

– ¡Wooo! ¡Qué gran ataque! – grita Kenichi.

– ¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo Sakaki.

– Siempre superando sus límites – era el comentario de Ma Kensei.

– Apa ya ganó – decía Apachai.

Aunque después observan el rostro serio que tenía Goku y pensaron que era una locura, pero era cierto Cell seguía con vida, después se recuperó, dando inicio otra vez a un intercambio de golpes pero esta vez Goku estaba perdiendo terreno y estaba más agotado por gastar mucha energía en ese ataque después dijo algo que nadie se esperaba.

– ¡Me rindo! He comprendido que tienes una gran fuerza, ¡No seguiré luchando! –

Esto tomó por sorpresa a los miembros del ryozanpaku, aunque el saiyajin ya les había comentando eso, ver algo así era diferente, pero lo que vieron después fue demasiado ya que el saiyajin le dijo a Gohan que peleará contra Cell.

– ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – decía Miu.

– ¡No puede arriesgar a su propio hijo! – comenta Shigure.

– Relájense chicas, tuvo una buena razón no lo olviden – decía el venerable.

Goku le regalo una semilla del ermitaño a Cell, esto no fue tan agradable para las chicas, porque se imaginaron que tendrían hijos con el pelinegro y podría hacer lo mismo, aunque después se les presentó un rubor en sus mejillas y sintieron vergüenza por pensar eso en un momento como este.

Bueno siguiendo con la pelea pudieron ver que en efecto Gohan en ese entonces superó el poder de Goku, aunque Cell todavía era superior dándole fuertes golpes hasta que lo dejó a un lado para después quitarles las semillas del ermitaño y crear a los Cells juniors, los del dojo se alarmaron igual que los guerreros z.

Ya que el objetivo de Cell era hacer que Gohan se enfade para liberar su verdadero poder, los juniors les dieron varios problemas a los guerreros z hasta que mister Satan hizo algo productivo y lanzó la cabeza de N. 16 que anteriormente fue destruido por Cell.

Justo cuando N. 16 terminó de convencer a Gohan para que dejara expulsar todo su poder Cell lo terminó de destruir, una escena impactante para los miembros del dojo, para después escuchar ese grito desgarrador que a muchos de nosotros nos impactó y nos llenó de emoción al ver el super saiyajin fase dos.

Gohan demostró grandes habilidades y derrotó a todos los Cells miniatura, también su velocidad fue tanta que le arrebató las semillas del ermitaño a Cell con facilidad, se las entrega a Trunks para que auxiliará a los demás que todavía estaban impresionados por los poderes que está demostrando Gohan.

Iniciando un gran combate entre esos dos seres que tiene poderes descomunales, pero hay algo diferente en Gohan, al parecer al obtener ese poder su actitud cambia ya no era el mismo chico tímido sino un guerrero que se dejó llevar por la ira.

Gohan le empezó a dar una buena paliza a Cell que ni con todo su poder podía seguirle el ritmo, el androide perfecto trató por todos los medios pero fue en vano hasta que finalmente Cell expulsó a N. 18 y regresó a su segunda forma.

Pasando todo hasta el momento donde Goku usó la teletransportación y llevarse a Cell que estaba a punto de explotar. Gohan se sentía inútil se sentía culpable por haberse confiado demasiado y ahora su padre se sacrificó para salvar la tierra y a todos sus habitantes. Todos los miembros del dojo sentían un nudo en la garganta por ver nuevamente la muerte de Goku.

Pero para mala suerte Cell sobrevivió y ahora era más fuerte, asesinó a Trunks esto provocó que Vegeta se lanzará contra Cell pero fue inútil le dio un fuerte golpe para después intentar matarlo con un gran ataque de energía, pero Gohan lo cubrió y esto causa que se lastime de un brazo.

Dando paso a un gran choque de dos grandes kamehameha que decidiría el ganador de esta pelea, todos lo maestros pudieron observar una silueta de Goku que al parecer estaba apoyando a su hijo incluso en la muerte y gracia a que Cell se distrajo porque Vegeta le lanzó un buen ataque, Gohan aumentó su kamehameha y logró vencer a Cell.

Todos felicitaron a Gohan por haber logrado tal hazaña, las chicas tenían pequeñas lágrimas pero estaban felices de al final pudieran derrotar al androide perfecto, a pesar del sacrificio de Goku.

Todos se fueron al templo sagrado donde se encuentra Dende quien se había convertido en el nuevo Kami-sama y gracias a las dragon ball Trunks regresó a la vida, intentaron revivir a Goku pero Shenlong no pudo realizar ese deseo de ahí paso todo lo que se conoce incluyendo el triunfo de Trunks sobre los androides en el futuro.

 ** _Fin del holograma._**

– Goku siempre se ha preocupado por lo demás, por eso creo que Zeno-sama le confío terminar lo que el no pudo, eliminar a Mikaboshi – comenta Whis.

– Ese androide extraño era muy fuerte, pero Gohan a esa corta edad logró derrotarlo– decía Kenichi.

– Cada nuevo enemigo que, Goku enfrenta es más fuerte que el anterior, por eso siempre supera sus límites – aporta Ma Kensei.

– Así es mi cariño, no le importa sacrificar su vida para proteger todos los que aprecia – Shigure decía mientras se limpia una pequeña lágrima.

– No importa lo que pase, siempre dará su máximo esfuerzo – comenta Miu.

Todos los maestros estaban pensando en volverse más fuertes para ayudar al saiyajin en esta nueva amenaza, ahora aceptaran pelear contra el saiyajin para así volverse más fuertes , Kenichi también se propone entrenar un poco más, mientras estaban a punto de realizar sus tareas cotidianas, escucharon una fuerte explosión proveniente del lugar donde el saiyajin estaba realizando su entrenamiento, rápidamente fueron a ver.

Al llegar encontraron al saiyajin a penas de pie, cuando Goku les sonríe y después simplemente cae inconsciente. Las chicas solo gritaron – ¡Goku! – mientras van a darle primeros auxilios, los maestros sabían que el saiyajin entrena a un nivel completamente diferente y que ningún humano podría resistir.

Whis llegó para curarle las heridas pero el saiyajin seguía inconsciente, las chicas incluido los demás estaban preocupados porque reacciona.

– ¡No se preocupen! Simplemente esta muy agotado, controlar la energía de la destrucción no es sencillo y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo – dijo Whis.

– Lo entendemos maestro Whis, lo que sucede es que todos tenemos aprecio por el joven Goku – decía el venerable.

– Es una excelente persona y nosotros también entrenaremos para ser de ayuda – expone Akisame.

Apachai carga al saiyajin sobre sus hombros para llevarlo a descansar, los demás solo esperan que despierte para que no se pierda la cena, después de una hora Honoka había llegado y estaba jugando othello con Apachai, mientras Kenichi estaba siendo entrenado por el maestro Ma Kensei, Miu estaba planchado un poco de ropa pero pudieron escuchar como estaba suspirando a cada rato.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás suspirando a cada rato? ¿Es por que Goku aun no despierta? – Sakaki decía un poco molesto, aunque también estaba abriendo una lata de sake, pero nuevamente la rubia suspiro.

– ¿Qué pasa? – esta vez preguntó Akisame.

– Nada, no es nada – respondió Miu, pero después simplemente se puso a recordar que todavía no le encuentran un hogar al gatito que cuidaba Kisara, está última le recomendó que se lo llevara pero solo al recordar a los maestros se imagina las cosas que le podría pasar, como por ejemplo que Sakaki dijera que odia a los gatos, que Akisame lo quiera para sus experimentos, ser cocinado por el maestro Ma Kensei, ser golpeado por Apachai y por último que la maestra Shigure lo corte con su katana para proteger a Tochumaru, pero Kenichi observa como Miu se va.

– ¿Miu, vuelves a ir, pero la cena? – dijo el tono pupilo.

– ¡Lo siento! Tengo que hacerlo – comenta Miu pero Shigure se le pone delante y la rubia se pone en guardia.

– ¡Detente! – decía Shigure.

– Voy a irme aunque intentes detenerme por la fuerza – comenta Miu, pero observa cómo la maestra sacó un cuchillo.

– ¿Dónde están las zanahorias? – preguntó Shigure.

– Shigure, gracias por ayudarme con la cena – dijo Miu para después comentarle donde se encuentran.

La hermosa rubia de grandes proporciones se fue hacia otro lugar, todos los maestros se le acercan a Kenichi que empezó a sudar frío al ver el rostro que tenía.

– Bien Kenichi, es hora que nos digas por qué nuestra Miu se encuentra así – Sakaki decía mientras se golpea el puño de una mano con la palma de la otra.

– Estoy seguro de que ocultas algo – decía Akisame más cerca de su pupilo que empezó a sudar más.

– Apachai ¿podrías llevarte a Honoka a jugar othello a otro cuarto? – comenta el venerable anciano.

Apachai se llevó a la pequeña Honoka, aunque esta le pregunta dónde la lleva, pero Kenichi empezó a decir que era un secreto entre ellos dos, los maestros lo empezaron a torturar, Sakaki junto al maestro Akisame que empezaron a hacerle cosillas hasta que empezará a cantar.

Kisara se encontraba junto a la caja donde se encontraba el pequeño felino donde decía que se lo podían llevar , las personas cuando se acercaban para ver al felino observan como la flacucha los miraba de una manera que les daba miedo, en eso llegó Miu quien tenía varias gotas de sudor por ver la actitud de la Valkiria.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta Miu.

– ¿ A qué has vuelto? Pero mira esto, hice exactamente como dijistes y puse un cartel en la caja y nadie a venido a llevárselo – Kisara comenta mientras señala al pequeño felino.

– Eso es porque te has pasado el rato mirando mal a la gente, y ¡asustandolos! – respondió Miu.

– Nací con esta mirada, igual que tus inmensas tetas – gritaba Kisara.

– ¡Te he dicho que no mires así! – grita Miu.

– ¿Y qué pasa si alguien raro se lo lleva a casa mientras no miro? Tengo que escoger al dueño apropiado – decía Kisara.

– Se que no quieres dejarlo ir pero.. – comenta Miu.

– Se lo daré a quien crea que lo cuidará bien – expone Kisara.

Empezó a llover mientras las dos chicas se pusieron a resguardo, cuando estaban ahí Miu le relata porque le gustan los gatos, al principio Kisara parecía negar que le gustan los gatos pero no pasó mucho para que le cuente su historia donde tenía un pequeño gato negro de nombre Noir y que fue un regalo de sus padres cuando se divorciaron, con el tiempo Noir murió porque la defendió de un perro, después Kisara se quería recomponer pero despertó al pequeño felino que tenía abrazado, todavía estaba lloviendo y se lo metió entre su camisa en lo que Miu fue a comprar un paraguas, la Valkiria le gritaba que no se lo había pedido, aunque solo se quedó esperando mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa hasta que escucho las voces de unas molestias.

– No puedo creer que tengas tanta amistad con el enemigo –

– No tienes ninguna explicación ¿verdad? –

– Aún sin las órdenes de Freya-sama, es obvio que eres una traidora –

– Nosotras bajo las órdenes del tercer puño de ragnarok, atacaremos primero y después haremos las preguntas –

– ¿Valkirias que significa esto? ¿Quieren pelear contra mí? – dijo Kisara al ver a varias chicas.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Los maestros ya habían terminado de torturar al pobre de Kenichi que cantó todo lo que sabía, estaban algo molestos por tener una mala idea de lo que ellos le harían a un pequeño felino.

– ¡¡Qué pocos amables! ¿Como pueden confundirme con alguien que le haría todo tipo de experimentos a un pobre gatito? – decía Akisame quien tenía varias venas de enojo.

– En verdad, a mí me gustan mucho los animales – expone Sakaki.

– Sin contar los vehículos y los gatos todo es comestible – dijo Ma Kensei.

– Mi ratón… Es mejor que… Los gatos – decía Shigure.

– Apachai solía tener un gato – comenta el maestro del muay thai.

– ¡¿Qué?! Entonces.. ¡No importa tener un gato aquí en el ryozanpaku – aporta Kenichi.

– La hemos puesto bajo mucha presión, si acogemos a ese gato y todos ayudemos, no debería ser un problema – aporta el venerable anciano.

– Entonces iré inmediatamente a decírselo a Miu – gritaba alegre Kenichi.

Kenichi salió corriendo del ryozanpaku para ir en busca de la rubia en eso Touchumaru se le pegó y ambos se fueron, pero mientras todo eso ocurría el saiyajin se encontraba durmiendo mientras el antiguo se le aparece nuevamente.

– ¿Ya sabes más acerca de nosotros? –

– Oh, si eres uno de los antiguos, exactamente el señor Whis me relato lo que sabía de ustedes – respondió Goku viendo esa silueta que desprende un intenso brillo.

– Bueno poco a poco se te irán revelando más detalles –

– Pero ¿ por qué, no se encargan de Mikaboshi? Según Whis son seres muy fuertes y con habilidades únicas – decía Goku.

– Al parecer no te contó esa parte –

– Jejeje se me olvidó preguntar o será que se me olvidó – Goku decía mientras se rascaba la nuca, a esa silueta solo le salió una gota de sudor.

– Para poder sacar todo nuestro poder es necesario que todos los antiguos estemos reunidos y nos volvamos uno para entrar al cuerpo de un guerrero y fusionar nuestra alma con la de él eso funciona para poder pelear, pero si se necesita restaurar los universos y la historia tenemos que estar en la piedra de la vida –

– Si las cosas se complican, podrían fusionar su alma con la mía cuando ustedes sean uno – decía Goku.

– Todo ese poder tendría un costo elevado –

– Me haré más fuerte para que mi cuerpo resista todo ese poder – comenta Goku.

– No sólo es por tener un cuerpo resistente, el guerrero que se una con nosotros y le brindemos nuestro poder se volverá un antiguo, en otras palabras te volverías un espíritu y tendrías que dejar todo atrás –

– Es un precio elevado pero esa sería mi carta de último recurso por si no puedo ganar contra el hermano de Zen-chan – decía Goku.

– Eres un tipo interesante, pero debes encontrar a mis demás hermanos sólo así me podrás llevar a la piedra de la vida, ya que yo debo ser el último en ser llevado –

– Entiendo, ¿dime cuál es tu habilidad? –

– Creo que después te lo diré –

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta Goku.

– Ya es momento que despiertes, ya que todavía te falta un poco más de poder para mantener una conexión más larga conmigo, además creo que tus amigos te necesitan –

El antiguo le mostró lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos y era que Kisara estaba siendo golpeada por las demás valkirias ya que el octavo puño no peleaba muy bien por proteger al felino, hasta que una de ellas le pegó en la parte donde tenía al felino y que este salga volando para después caer al suelo con mucha rudeza y quedar inconsciente. Antes de que lo terminará de rematar Kisara lo protege con su cuerpo mientras es golpeada por las demás de una manera más salvaje.

En eso Miu salía de comprar un paraguas pero no encontraba a Kisara por ningún lado hasta que se encontró con Kenichi, al hacerlo pudieron observar que a cierta distancia se encontraba Kisara recibiendo una buena paliza por unas chicas mientras trataba de proteger al felino que está inconsciente, Kisara observa a Miu y le grita.

– ¡Vaca lechera! Lleva a Noir al veterinario ¡está herido! –

Miu se acercó dónde se encuentran pero dos chicas querían evitar que llegará, pero la rubia extiende el paraguas y logra esquivarlas.

– ¿Alguna herida interna? – preguntó Miu mientras sostiene al felino.

– No lo se.. Solo se calló al suelo – decía Kisara.

– Se rumorea que esa chica pertenece a la alianza shinpaku, hay que aprovechar y acabar con ella – dijo una de las valkirias.

En eso tres chicas se le acercan con sus armas pero Miu salta dándoles una patada a cada una en el rostro mientras cae detrás de ellas.

– Todas deberían de calmarse – comenta Miu quien sostenía al pequeño gatito.

– ¡Vaca lechera, vete rápido hacia el veterinario! – Kisara decía aunque se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo.

– Está bien – Miu dijo mientras empezó a correr en busca de una veterinaria.

Una chica iba tras ella pero Kisara le sostiene el pie y así recibiendo unas patadas en sus costados mientras seguía en el suelo boca abajo. Eso era lo que el antiguo le enseñó al saiyajin.

– ¡Rayos! Tengo que ir ya que Kenichi no le gusta pelear contra mujeres – decía el saiyajin.

– Está bien haré que despiertes, por cierto acerca del sello que posees, no te preocupes estoy seguro que mi hermano Seikatsu te ayudará –

En eso la conexión de mentes se termina y el saiyajin despierta, estaba en su habitación pero no tenía su camiseta y todo su torso estaba al descubierto, pero la sorpresa que se llevo es que ahí estaba Shigure recostada en su pecho pero la maestra al ver el rostro del saiyajin se sonrojo.

– Jejeje hola Shigure – decía Goku.

– ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – pregunta Shigure.

– Si, pero debo ir donde está Kenichi y Miu – respondió Goku.

– ¿Como sabes que no están aquí en el dojo? – decía Shigure.

– Nuevamente me comunique con el antiguo, jejeje se me olvido preguntarle el nombre, pero el me mostró lo que está ocurriendo y necesitan mi ayuda – expone Goku.

– Está bien, cariño ve a ayudarles – Shigure decía mientras se levanta sin antes haber besado al saiyajin.

Goku rápidamente se puso su traje de combate, porque al levantarse se fijó que solo estaba en ropa interior, no le quiso poner mucha atención a ese detalle y se teletransporto donde se encuentra el tonto pupilo.

Kenichi se encuentra esquivando los ataques con armas que las chicas le estaban lanzado, pero el discípulo sólo se dedica a esquivar y no a querer lanzar un golpe, esto era observado por esa chicas.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tú, el general de asalto de la alianza shinpaku? – decía una chica que tenía una de las cadenas que utiliza la maestra Shigure.

– ¿Qué pasa por qué no atacas? – era el comentario de otra.

– Si lo digo en voz alta se enfadaran – pensaba Kenichi pero después decidió decirlo – Ah, bueno la verdad es que he jurado que nunca le pegaría a una mujer –

Esto provocó que las chicas se enojaran más y se fueron todas contra Shirahama que estaba a punto de tratar de seguir esquivando esos golpes hasta que alguien habló – No te preocupes de ir suave contra nosotras – pero al girar su rostro para ver de dónde viene esa voz recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mandó al suelo.

– Porque incluso somos más fuertes que los hombres – comenta Freya el tercer puño de ragnarok.

– Freya-sama – comenta una de las chicas.

– ¿ Ya castigaron a Kisara? – pregunta Freya.

– Si, las pruebas de su traición son abrumadoras – responde esa chica.

– Que pena – Freya decía mientras observa el cuerpo de Kisara tirado a unos metros, después les dio la orden de acabar con Kenichi quien se encuentra tirado, el tercer puño no creía que fuera general de asalto por verse muy débil. Tochumaru iba a enviar una señal pero en eso Goku aparece detrás del ratón que el saiyajin al ver a Tochumaru lo saluda y después se va donde se encuentra Kenichi, así que por eso el ratón decide no enviar la señal y solo se queda esperando ya que sabía que el pelinegro acabará rápido con esas chicas.

Freya estaba a punto de irse hasta alguien habló – Se muy bien que Kenichi no pelea contra mujeres, pero yo se que puede ser fuertes a mi solo me gusta pelear contra personas fuertes – el tercer puño al ver de quién se trata se paró en seco al ver al chico de cabellos alborotados y que vestía un traje muy llamativo pero que raramente le lucía.

– ¡El general invencible, de la alianza shinpaku! – decía una chica, pero después se sonroja al ver que se trataba de un chico apuesto.

– Se dice que es muy fuerte, pero también es lindo – dijo otra chica.

– El peleador que tiene un estilo propio – decía otra.

– Así que eres el gran peleador que ha vencido a tres puños de ragnarok, ¡veré si realmente eres alguien fuerte! – decía Freya.

– ¡Goku! Pensé que seguías descansando, yo te recomiendo que no pelees contra él no podrás vencerlo – Kenichi se levanta sorprendiendo a las chicas por ver que aparentemente no tiene mucho daño, pero se molestaron al escuchar que le dijo al tercer que no se enfrente al saiyajin.

– Me alegro que estes bien, ¿puedes ayudar a Kisara? – decía Goku.

Kenichi rápidamente se fue dónde estaba la flacucha que difícilmente estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, Kenichi llegó y le recomendó que se apoyara de él, Kisara hizo lo que el tonto discípulo le recomendó, pero se sorprendió de ver a Goku enfrente de Freya y otras chicas alrededor, pero estas eran más al parecer llamaron más refuerzos.

– ¿Por qué llamaron a las demás? – preguntó Freya.

– Se dice que ese chico apuesto es el más fuerte de la alianza shinpaku – comenta una chica.

– Además queríamos conocerlo y verlo más de cerca – dijo otra chica, pero esto provoca que a Freya le salga una gota de sudor pero no sólo a ella también a Kenichi y Kisara mientras que Goku estaba perdido pero en eso el ambiente cambió a uno más pesado, extrañamente el saiyajin trago saliva por donde estaba Kenichi y Kisara venía apareciendo Miu muy molesta.

– Miu dejemos que Goku se encargue – exclamó Kenichi con un poco de miedo.

– ¡Quienes se creen! No permitiré que quieran a mi Goku – decía Miu.

– Calma creo que son más fans de Goku – dijo Kenichi.

– Vaca lechera ¿cómo se encuentra Noir? – Kisara habla un poco débil.

– Se encuentra bien, el veterinario le encontrará un buen hogar – Miu responde pero decidió dejar que Goku se encargué.

– Dejémonos de charla, hay que pelear, chicas por el momento no se metan – Freya dijo mientras se pone en guardia, las chicas solo asintieron.

– De acuerdo espero que sea divertido – Goku decía mientras les muestra su sonrisa características haciendo sonrojar a la mayoría, extrañamente también a Kisara, Freya solo se fijo en la extraña pose de pelea que tiene el pelinegro.

 ** _Perdón por cortar el capitulo en esta parte pero este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho, si seguia escribiendo posiblemente no lo hubiera podido publicar hoy además quedaría endemoniada mente largo._**

 ** _Espero haber resuelto algunas dudas, ya que todavía no quiero revelar más de los antiguos._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima cualquier duda dejen en los comentarios._**


	21. Capítulo 21

**_Bueno mis amigos aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia que ya ha alcanzado un poco más de 100 favoritos es sorprendente un resultado que no me creía posible, gracias por todo, ahora si comencemos._**

 ** _Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores._**

 **Dragon Ball –** _akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._

 **Shijō Saikyō No Deshi Kenichi –** _Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 21: La determinación de Shigure._**

En estos instante en el ryozanpaku estaban los maestros a punto de comer, pero fueron detenidos por la maestra Shigure ya que ella les dijo que tenían que esperar a los demás, los maestros estaban de acuerdo incluso el ángel guardián que venía hacia el comedor.

Shigure tenía un mal presentimiento, pero en eso a lo lejos observa una señal mandada por Tochumaru pero no era cualquier señal si no que esa señal era que una o algunas chicas se le han acercado a su querido saiyajin y al parecer ese era su mal presentimiento.

– ¿A donde vas, Shigure? – pregunta Sakaki.

– Ire.. dónde se encuentra Goku – respondió la maestra en armas.

– Está bien, pero por favor vuelvan pronto, porque Apachai no creo que resista más tiempo – comenta Akisame que observa al maestro del muay thai desesperado por comer.

Shigure sólo asintió y salió a una buena velocidad hacia dónde se encuentra el pelinegro, los maestros sólo estaban felices ya que el cambio que ha tenido la maestra es notorio antes casi no hablaba y siempre se iba a comer a otro lado pero ahora convive más con ellos.

Mientras tanto el saiyajin estaba a punto de pelear contra el tercer puño de ragnarok, mientras que su grupo no sabían a quién apoyar.

Freya se acerca a Goku ya que tenía la intención de golpearlo con su bastón que tiene un parecido muy cercano al báculo sagrado que antes portaba el pelinegro. Supuestamente Freya lo había escondido de la misma forma que cuando golpeó a Kenichi, pero para su sorpresa Goku detiene su ataque con la palma de la mano izquierda.

– ¡¿Qué?! Ese golpe lo hice con mucha velocidad y fuerza – Freya exclama mientras observa como el saiyajin sonríe, pero en eso el tercer puño retrocede.

– Eres una chica fuerte pero no podrás ganarme con esos ataques, deberías irte – comenta Goku.

– Woo! Es un muy fuerte, más que Freya-sama –

– También es muy lindo –

– Quisiera poder tocar sus hermosos músculos –

Eran algunos comentarios de las chicas que pertenecen al grupo de Freya, esto hizo que a Kisara le salieran varias gotas de sudor incluido Kenichi, pero Miu quería ir a partirles la cara pero, Kenichi como podía y con todas sus fuerzas detenía a la rubia, en cambio la flacucha también sentía algo de enojo por ver como esas chicas querían tocar al saiyajin, pero sólo sacudió su cabeza y seguía observando la pelea.

Freya por su orgullo no quería abandonar la pelea y se lanzó nuevamente contra el pelinegro que simplemente seguía esquivando sus golpes con el bastón, en un rápido movimiento Goku le arrebató el bastón de las manos, sorprendido al tercer puño que ni se dio cuenta cuando le quitaron su arma, en cambio sólo observa cómo su grupo tenía corazones mientras observan al saiyajin que movía el bastón de un lado a otro mostrando gran maestría, solo pensó que era algo nostálgico y desearía tener el báculo sagrado que le dio su abuelito pero su mundo fue destruido.

– ¡Chicas que esperan! Deben atacar – grito Freya, su grupo salió de sus más profundas fantasías para ver a su líder.

– Freya-sama, es.. este deberíamos retirarnos, Kisara ya fue castigada y el lindo Goku es muy fuerte –

– Por favor Freya-sama, que el guapo de Goku nos de un entrenamiento especial –

Eran los comentarios de esas chicas lo que hizo que Freya solo diera un pequeño suspiró en forma de derrota, ya sabía muy bien que era en vano seguir peleando con el saiyajin que seguía moviendo el bastón, pero en eso el tercer puño se le acerca para aceptar que no podía derrotarlo, el pelinegro volvió a poner su característica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a todas las chicas menos a Miu que tenía un gran instinto asesino, pero el pobre de Kenichi trataba de detenerla teniendo varias lágrimas cómicas ya que se le estaba complicando.

– Eres alguien muy fuerte – dijo Freya.

– Tú también puedes llegar a ser más fuerte, solo sigue entrenando y supera tus límites – comenta Goku, esto provoca un grito de las nuevas y alocadas fans del pelinegro que lo rodearon, mientras Freya pone una media sonrisa y se retira dejando atrás a su grupo que querían sentir el cuerpo del saiyajin.

Miu ya estaba en sus límites y le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago a Kenichi que hizo que la soltara y se doblará por el dolor mientras que Kisara solo estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho la vaca lechera que iba directamente hacia donde estaba el saiyajin que solo sonreía nerviosamente pero en eso se sintió otro instinto asesino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba Shigure a la par del saiyajin que se asustó de golpe igual que su buen amigo Kenichi que vio a la maestra de las armas que tenía una cara de pocos amigos y a una Miu que se detuvo mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡Shi.. Shigure! Jejeje ya estábamos a punto de irnos – comenta Goku con un poco de miedo al sentir ese fuerte instinto asesino y por ver varios shuriken incrustados en el asfalto , muy cerca de los pies de las chicas.

– ¿Entonces por qué estás rodeado de estas arpías? – pregunta Shigure de manera fría mientras mira a ese grupo de chicas.

– Bueno, verás, este nosotros jejeje – decía Goku ya que no sabía cómo responder y sentía unos fuertes escalofríos en su espalda.

– ¡Mi cena… Se está… Enfriando! Debemos irnos – decía Shigure dándole la espalda a las chicas, en eso se acerca Kenichi preocupado por lo que podría pasar detrás de él estaba Miu y una Kisara lastimada.

– ¿Tú, de dónde has salido? –

– ¡Todos los shuriken están impregnados en el asfalto! –

– Fuera de mi camino – exclamó otra chica lanzado un golpe con un látigo.

– ¡Idiota espera! – grita Kenichi ya que Shigure estaba de espaldas.

Pero la maestra sacó su katana para que el látigo se partiera, estando aún de espaldas, eso hizo que Kenichi abraze por la cintura a su maestra.

– ¡Todas váyanse de aquí está persona es peligrosa! – grita Kenichi al grupo de chicas, mientras que Goku sólo reía nerviosamente, aunque después se acerca dónde Miu que al parecer estaba enojada con el pelinegro este solo trago un poco de saliva – Ma.. Maestra Shigure son amigas mías, solo estábamos jugando un poco con ellas – seguía diciendo Kenichi que trataba de evitar una catástrofe.

– Usar un arma contra mí, no tienen opción de vivir – dijo Shigure que alistaba su katana al parecer no le hacía caso a su tonto pupilo que simplemente estaba sudando, Kenichi vio donde estaba Goku para hacerle señales de que detenga a Shigure pero el saiyajin solo le hacía ademanes de que no quería morir.

– ¿Quién es ella? – eran los comentarios de las chicas.

– Oh, no estamos en problemas – decía Kenichi, que siente como el aura asesina de Shigure aumenta.

– Era una broma, ahora volvamos al ryozanpaku – decía Shigure.

– Está bien – comenta Kenichi con brillo en sus ojos porque su maestra no hizo una masacre.

Pero aunque quisieran irse a casa, las chicas estaban estorbando el camino, Goku pensaba pedirles que se fueran, pero en eso observa como Kenichi están tratando de detener a la maestra que estaba sacando un Kunai y unos shuriken, hasta que finalmente sacó una cuchara de madera, las chicas tenían varias venas de enojo por pensar que la maestra las estaba subestimando, pero rápidamente Shigure destruyó sus armas, también hizo que perdieran gran parte de sus ropas, esto provocó una hemorragia nasal por parte de Kenichi mientras Miu a pesar de estar enojada con el pelinegro le tapo los ojos con sus manos para evitar que el saiyajin viera la ropa interior de las chicas.

– No puedes ser un maestro de armas, simplemente por depender de su fuerza, si quieren ser maestras en armas, primero tienen que ser dueñas de ustedes mismas – comenta Shigure que tenía su cuchara de madera en sus hombros, después las chicas se fueron corriendo, Kisara también se retiró del lugar, aunque le agradeció al saiyajin y por alguna extraña razón se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa que le dio el pelinegro.

– ¡Ya es hora de irnos! – decía Shigure, acercándose al saiyajin para tomarlo de la mano derecha.

– Tienes razón ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre – decía Goku, pero ve como Shigure observa a la rubia.

– ¿Por qué, dejastes qué esas arpías se acercaran a mi cariño? – pregunta Shigure.

– Iba a detenerlas, pero Kenichi no me dejó hacerlo – respondió Miu, esto puso en alerta al pobre discípulo que sintió la mirada fulminante de la maestra.

– Sabes que mi cariño no tiene la culpa, es muy amable con las personas ¡no deberías enojarte con él! – dijo Shigure.

– Tienes razón, lo siento Goku, si estas enojado conmigo lo entenderé – Miu decía avergonzada y pensado que el saiyajin estaba molesto, eso la hizo sentir triste, pero en eso Goku acarició la cabeza de la rubia con su mano izquierda – Yo no podría enojarme contigo – comenta el saiyajin sonriendo como siempre para después recibir un beso en la boca por parte de Miu.

– Bueno, aún le falta madurez, por esta vez dejaré que beses a mi cariño – comenta Shigure, después de eso Goku usó la teletransportación para llegar al ryozanpaku.

Mientras eso sucedió Kisara llegó donde estaba Freya entrenando un poco y recordando lo que dijo cierto pelinegro, pero en eso la puerta sale volando por una fuerte patada que dio Kisara, en eso aparece Loki para tratar de castigar a Kisara pero fue detenido por Freya, para escuchar como la flacucha le dice que seguirá su propio camino y que su equipo rompe lazos con ragnarok mientras Kisara sale por una ventana.

– ¿No lo entiendo incluso mi siempre fiel Kisara? Alianza shinpaku, incluso Hermit y los demás que han estado en contacto con la alianza shinpaku se vuelven raros, ¿será por Goku? – fue el pensamiento de Freya que observa como la ex-puño de ragnarok salía por una ventana.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos los maestros se asustaron nuevamente por la aparición del saiyajin junto a los demás.

– ¡Es muy tarde! ¿Saben que hora es? – grito Sakaki ya que nadie había probado un solo bocado de la deliciosa comida hecha por la maestra en armas.

– jejeje perdón, nos tardamos más de lo esperado – comenta Goku rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza como suele hacerlo.

– No pensé que les llevará mucho tiempo – aportar Ma Kensei.

– Fueron muchas cosas – dijo Kenichi, los maestros sólo se vieron unos a otros y pensaron que las chicas tenían algo que ver.

– ¿En donde está el maestro Apachai? – pregunta Kenichi, ya que extrañamente no lo ve en la mesa, ya que es uno de los primeros en llegar a dicho lugar cuando se trata de comer.

– ¡Se estaba muriendo de hambre! – Sakaki responde mientras sujeta del cuello de la camisa al buen Apachai que estaba medio muerto, mientras lo sacudía para que despertará.

– ¡Está frío! – Shigure estaba acurrucada y se refería a la comida que había preparado con anterioridad.

Después todos empezaron a comer y a hablar de cosas triviales, aunque Apachai y el saiyajin arrasaban con todos los platos con la deliciosa comida, la rubia estaba pensado en Kisara ya que no dejó que la ayudarán con sus heridas y solo espera que se encuentre bien.

Ya todos estaban a punto de irse a dormir, pero el saiyajin quería seguir entrenando para dominar la energía de la destrucción sus chicas no querían que siguiera en ese entrenamiento ya que siempre termina muy lastimado pero no dijeron nada ya que sabían de la responsabilidad que tenía el saiyajin, Whis simplemente sonrió y dejó que su pupilo entrenará ya que al ver la alegría del saiyajin, lo alienta y le da más esperanza de regresar todo a la normalidad ya que aunque no lo dijera extrañaba un poco a Bills ya que han pasado varios años compartiendo sus aventuras y compañía de un gran amigo, en eso el ángel recordó que cuando estaba meditando un poco de los conocimientos de Daishinkan le llegaron y era acerca de la raza saiyajin, sobre su evolución y algo de un super saiyajin supremo, aunque todavía no lo tenía claro y por eso no había comentado nada.

Al día siguiente los tres jóvenes del ryozanpaku venían saliendo del instituto como siempre el saiyajin tenía cara de cansancio ni siquiera sus entrenamientos de alta intensidad hacían que se sintiera así de agotado, pero para echar más leña al fuego, siempre era rodeado por varias alumnas ya que Goku siempre les ayudaba en lo que le pedían y era muy amigable con todas, obviamente Miu siempre lo regañaba y le jalaba la oreja para así alejarlo de todas esas aves de rapiña como les suele decir la rubia, pero ya cuando estaban llegando a la salida del instituto pudieron ver a Kisara que les sonreía sobre todo al saiyajin.

– Hola Kisara – saluda el pelinegro aunque en eso Miu le agarra la mano, la Valkiria no sabía porque pero se molesto un poco por eso que hizo la rubia, después solo respondió al saludo del saiyajin.

– ¡Vaca lechera! ¿Noir.. El gato está bien? – comenta Kisara.

– No te preocupes simplemente estaba desmayado – dijo Miu que esta vez agarraba el brazo del saiyajin.

– Ya veo – decía Kisara, que después vio al saiyajin directamente a los ojos esto hizo que tuviera un pequeño rubor que no fue desapercibido por la rubia que solo hizo una mueca de molestia – Gracias Son Goku por ayudarme y por derrotar a Freya, desearía poder ser alguien con más fuerza – decía Kisara.

– Solo dime Goku, tú tienes un gran potencial no dejes de entrenar se que te volverás más fuerte – comenta el saiyajin, la Valkiria quería darle un beso en la mejilla a pesar de sentir el instinto asesino que desprendía Miu pero esta última solo tosió un poco para llamar la atención.

– El veterinario, fue muy amable me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrarle un buen hogar – dijo Miu que esta vez se controló mejor.

– ¿¡Qué!? Ya veo en verdad eso es lo mejor – dijo Kisara.

– Si.. Seguro que encontrará una buena casa para él – respondió Miu más calmada porque vio como Kisara ya no se acercó más al saiyajin que sonreía como normalmente lo hace, aunque después vieron al discípulo Shirahama que están pensando al parecer algo se le había olvidado hasta que recordó y les dijo que los maestros había aceptado llevar al gato al dojo, sorprendiendo a las chicas que le gritaron en coro lo siguiente.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Has dicho que el ryozanpaku se quedará con él!? –

– Lo… Lo siento, con todo lo que estaba pasando no tuve oportunidad de decirles – Kenichi trataba de salvar su pellejo porque vio como las dos salieron corriendo para la veterinaria pero fue demasiado tarde, ya habían dado en adopción al pequeño gatito las chicas solo aceptaron aunque al principio estaban tristes pero mejor prefirieron dejarlo con esa familia.

Los chicos ya había llegado al ryozanpaku y estaban a punto de ver al saiyajin utilizar la energía de la destrucción, para eso necesitaba destruir una de las estatuas hechas por el maestro filósofo del Jiujitsu todos estaban atentos a lo que podía pasar mientras que Whis solo observa al pelinegro acercase a dicho objeto que al llegar el saiyajin levanta una mano así como hizo Bills al momento de destruir a Zamasu.

– ¡Hakai! – Goku dijo y en ese instante se manifiesta el color de la energía de la destrucción y al momento de tocar la estatua desaparece al instante y solo se mira las pequeñas partículas al momento de hacerlo.

– ¡Es increíble y aterrador! – gritó Kenichi mientras aplaudía.

– Es cierto mi cariño es lo máximo – decía Shigure.

– Al parecer si logró dominar esa energía en poco tiempo – expone Miu, pero observa a los demás maestros, el ángel y al pelinegro que se miraba las manos.

– Creo que es lo más que pudo llegar a controlar – dijo Ma Kensei.

– Bueno el maestro Whis dijo que no era fácil lograr dominar esa energía y mucho menos en poco tiempo – comenta Akisame que se tocaba su extraño bigote.

– Pero es una gran avance – dijo Sakaki.

– Bueno eso es cierto, la primera vez que intento hacer esa técnica, me sorprendió ya que no poseía la energía de la destrucción, pero logró destruir un pequeño árbol aunque estaba transformado en el super saiyajin blue y sólo así podía lograrlo aunque la destrucción era más lenta, en batalla la utilizó contra un poderoso adversario – decía Whis que mira como su pupilo se acerca donde ellos estaban mientras tenía una mano en su quijada.

– Al parecer solo puedo utilizar un 65%, no encuentro la manera de alcanzar el 100% – Goku dijo dando un pequeño suspiró y las chicas simplemente lo abrazaron – No te preocupes es un gran avance – dijeron las hermosas chicas.

– Tienen razón, deberías descansar ya que has estado entrenando durante catorce días seguidos – comenta el venerable.

– Apa eres alguien de temer, pero también eres una gran persona – dijo Apachai.

– Creo que para lograr dominar esa energía debes alcanzar una nueva transformación, en estos momentos la energía de la destrucción la puedes utilizar en un 65%, el migatte no gokui logras dominarlo al 100 % pero solo se puede utilizar durante una hora, si se excede de ese tiempo puedes tener graves consecuencias – expone Whis.

– Bueno debo tener un mayor entrenamiento y tratar de sobrepasar el poder del super saiyajin blue – dijo Goku.

– ¿Pero que no lo has hecho ya? Digo tienes esa transformación del migatte no gokui que es más fuerte – comenta Kenichi.

– En realidad no es una transformación, más bien se le puede llamar una técnica, es como si fuera el kaioken de los dioses – responde Goku.

– Mientras más fuerte sea el individuo, más poder tendrá el migatte no gokui, pero todo eso tiene un alto precio, no solo se trata de dominarlo al 100% sino que esa debería ser una carta de último recurso – expresa Whis.

– Si alcanza una nueva transformación sus poderes se aumentarán considerablemente y así podrá mejorar sus demás técnicas – dijo el venerable que tenia una paleta de las que suele comer.

– ¿Pero realmente como es eso del migatte no gokui? – comenta Kenichi, los demás maestros también querían saber acerca de eso ya que el saiyajin todavía no les a demostrado esa técnica.

– Se trata de que el cuerpo actue por si mismo sin la necesidad de estar pensando ya que para que el cerebro le mande esas señales al cuerpo lleva cierto tiempo y en una pelea es de mucha utilidad – responden Whis.

– Eso suena complicado – dijo Kenichi.

– Dejando eso de lado que les parece si tenemos la pelea que ha quedado pendiente – comenta el saiyajin sonriendo, los maestros solo tragaron saliva por lo que se venía pero se prometieron que se harían más fuertes para ayudar al saiyajin y por eso todos aceptarían este reto.

– Bueno, joven guerrero por mi no hay problema – comenta Akisame.

– Apa, apa, Yo quiero saber el resultado de mi entrenamiento – decía Apachai.

– Jajajaja ¡Estaba esperando este momento! ¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías! – Hayato hablaba mientras terminaba de comer su paleta.

– Si todos van a pelear yo también lo haré – Sakaki expuso dejando a un lado la lata de sake que estaba a punto de beber.

– Será divertido, cariño – dijo Shigure besando la mejilla del saiyajin. Miu como de costumbre no se quedaría atrás y también beso la otra mejilla del afortunado saiyajin.

– Hay que hacerlo – expone Ma Kensei.

– ¡Será emocionante! Veré como Goku los derrota – gritaba Kenichi.

Todos los maestros se le quedaron viendo de mala manera, esto provocó que el segundo discípulo sintiera escalofríos.

– De hecho quiero que tanto Kenichi y Miu participen – decía Goku muy sonriente.

Esto hizo que Kenichi quedará estático y con miedo la verdad no se esperaba eso los maestros se empezaron a reír de la cara que tenía su tonto pupilo, por otro lado Miu solo sonreía sabía muy bien que su amado pelinegro no les haría daño.

– ¿Qué estás planeando Goku? – pregunta Whis.

– Bueno la verdad quiero ver el progreso de todos, además será divertido – respondía el saiyajin.

– Yo también quiero saber el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento – hablaba el venerable anciano.

Todos los maestros opinan igual, también el saiyajin les dijo que no se contengan y lo den todo en esta pelea, esto provocó que todos sonrieran, menos Kenichi ya que sintió un poco de miedo. Los maestros después dijeron que no podían pelear en serio por temor a destruir el dojo. Goku dijo que eso no era un problema ya que Whis los mandara a una dimensión de bolsillo o escenario que él creó para que puedan pelear sin temores a destruir su hogar.

Whis los mando a un escenario que era una ciudad típica del mundo de dragon ball, todos menos el saiyajin tenía una boca abierta algunas casas eran circulares pero otras eran edificios normales pero los que les llamó la atención eran los autos voladores.

Pero después todos observan al saiyajin hacer sus estiramientos al terminar se pone en su clásica posición de pelea, los maestros, Miu y Kenichi también lo hicieron este último solo traga un poco de saliva.

– Quien va a pelear primero o si quieren pueden atacar todos al mismo tiempo – comenta el saiyajin.

Los maestros ya estaban pensando como atacar pero antes de que alguien dijera algo llego el ángel – Qué te parece si primero pelean Miu, Shigure, el joven Kenichi y Apachia después Akisame, Sakaki, Ma Kensei y Hayato de último tendremos una pelea entre nosotros quiero ver tu progreso y también quiero saber que tan fuerte me he vuelto gracias a los poderes que me llegan para poder utilizar el puesto de mi padre – opinaba Whis, esto dejo con la boca abierta a todos y con una gran emoción porque al final veran una pequeña pelea entre los "miembros más fuertes del ryozanpaku" – Eso es genial yo también quería pedirle un combate señor Whis – expone el saiyajin, después los demás se fueron a cierta distancia solo se quedan el saiyajin y los que tendrían la primera pelea.

El primero en atacar fue Apachai que se lanzó de lleno contra el pelinegro que esquiva con un poco de dificultad los golpes que lanza el maestro del muay thai ya que Goku estaba peleando con la misma fuerza que utilizó en la primera pelea contra los maestros. Goku en un codazo que tiro Apachai intento darle un golpe en la quijada pero sorprendente el maestro logra retroceder, esto impresionó a Kenichi.

– Vaya te has vuelto más fuerte y rápido – decía Goku.

– Es gracias al entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad y porque tengo un mejor control en el ki, pero no te distraigas – decía Apachai al ver como Shigure llegó a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que tenía antes de entrenar, así lanzando un corte con su katana que Goku apenas logró esquivar pero su dogi de pelea tenía una cortadura en la parte de las costillas incluso su camiseta azul recibió daño.

– También la maestra Shigure se ha vuelto más fuerte ¡es increíble! – dijo Kenichi que después vio como Miu se lanzó tratando de dar una patada en el rostro del saiyajin que se agacha para evitar ese golpe pero Apachai aprovecha para hacer un kaoloi, el pelinegro solo pone una mano para detener la rodilla del maestro.

– Esto es divertido sigan así, Kenichi no te quedes atrás y también lanza algún golpe – dijo Goku.

Los cuatro se lanzan de lleno contra el pelinegro que esquiva cada puñetazo, patadas incluso los cortes de la maestra, así estuvieron unos minutos – prepárense que es mi turno de atacar – dijo Goku que desaparece de la vista de todos para aparecer enfrente de Apachai que recibió un golpe en el rostro que mandó al maestro del muay thai a golpear un pequeño automóvil, después el saiyajin se mueve donde está Kenichi que ni vio en que momento recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo casi inconsciente. El saiyajin atacará a sus chicas pero obviamente se contendrá para no dañar a las hermosas mujeres, mientras ambas le dijeron al pelinegro.

– Prepárate, porque iremos con todo lo que tenemos, esto será por tener muchas fans y también por no dejar que les demos sus respectivos castigos – ambas lo dijeron con sonrisas maliciosas que hicieron estremecer al pelinegro que simplemente asintió.

La primera en atacar fue Miu que lanzó un fuerte puñetazo hacia el rostro del saiyajin que se movió un poco, pero después detiene una patada con su antebrazo y así la rubia seguía hasta que el saiyajin vuelve a esquivar otro golpe pero en eso Shigure lanza unos shuriken que Goku agarra con ambas manos pero Miu aprovecha para darle un golpe en el estómago y le dio de lleno al pobre saiyajin que retrocede un poco aunque obviamente Goku había reducido sus poderes para que así Miu nose hubiera lastimado la mano mientras los tres sonríen.

– Increíble pudieron golpearlo – comenta un Kenichi que apenas se mantenía de pie y era ayudado por Apachai ninguno trataría de intervenir en esa pelea.

– Realmente son fuertes chicas, Miu sigue así dentro de poco podre entrenarte junto con Kenichi que recibió un fuerte golpe de mi parte y aún esta despierto – Goku al decir eso rápidamente le dio un leve golpe en la nuca a la rubia dejándola inconsciente en el acto pero antes de caer al suelo el saiyajin la carga y la lleva donde estaban los demás maestros observando, después le dio otro golpe a Kenichi que está vez quedó inconsciente y se lo llevó al mismo lugar – chicos sigan así, se volveran excelentes peleadores – dijo Goku que observa a los dos jóvenes, después aparece enfrente de Apachai y Shigure mientras los tres ponen una gran sonrisa.

Pero en eso tanto Apachai y Shigure elevaron sus poderes al máximo, sorprendido al saiyajin ya que no se creía que hubieran avanzado tanto por eso elevó un poco más su poder en estado base, los tres se miraban fijamente mientras se dibuja una sonrísa en las tres personas.

Esto era observa por los demás maestros que estaban felices por el avance que los demás habían logrado, en eso Miu y el joven pupilo despiertan ya que Whis los ayudó.

Ya en la pelea Apachai que estaba rodeado de esa aura blanca muy similar a la del saiyajin cuando esta en su estado base se movió a una gran velocidad y lanzó un codazo en el rostro del saiyajin que utiliza una mano para detener ese golpe creando una onda de viento por el impacto, dejando con la boca abierta a Kenichi que no se pudia creer el poder mostrado por Apachai.

Shigure aprovecha para lanzar unos shuriken que iban con mayor velocidad y fuerza, Goku los esquiva todos pero no vio una patada lanzada por Apachai que le dio en los costado y lo mando a estrellarse contra una pequeña casa y destruyendola en el acto.

Goku salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el avance de Apachai que se lanzó nuevamente contra Goku que detuvo cada golpe de Apachai para después darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro con su puño derecho y después una patada que lo mandó a volar a unos metros de distancia y apareció para darle un golpe en la nuca para así dejarlo inconsciente pero no se espero que Apachai logré evadir ese golpe utilizando una esfera de ki que hizo explosión al momento de impactar con la mano del saiyajin provocando humo.

– ¡Increíble, increíble! – grito Kenichi.

– Así es una pelea de un maestro cuando van en serio – comenta Miu.

– Es gracias al entrenamiento que hacemos con Goku, si el no estuviera nuestro nivel sería diferente – dijo Akisame y todos estaban de acuerdo con eso.

Al disiparse el humo se puede ver a Goku solo un poco sucio por esa explosión – Estoy sorprendido, pero también feliz ya que has aumentado tu poder felicidades – dijo Goku levantando un pulgar como lo hizo cuando derrotaron al temible Majin Boo. Apachai le agradeció por ese cumplido aunque estaba jadeando del cansancio, en eso el saiyajin aparece delante del maestro que perdió la consciencia al recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago pero sin antes haber escuchado un comentario del saiyajin – Sigue así, estoy seguro que te volverás más fuerte – y al terminar de escuchar cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Ahora estaba delante de la maestra Shigure que sonreía de manera sospechosa esto no pasó desapercibido por nadie y se estaban preguntando el motivo pero vieron al maestro Whis sonreir de la misma manera pero antes de que Kenichi preguntara la hermosa maestra habló.

– Verás cariño cuando dijeron que te irías a otras dimensiones.. Me sentía muy triste porque no te vería durante un tiempo.. Así que decidí entrenar en secreto durante estos catorce días para aumentar mi fuerza y gracias a los consejos del maestro Whis logré por lo menos un buen nivel para acompañarte en tus viajes… Pero no solo eso, también.. – dijo Shigure que guardo su katana y se pone en la posición de pelea que utiliza el saiyajin dejando sorprendido no sólo a Goku sino al resto de los miembros del ryozanpaku.

– ¡Es la misma pose de Goku! – grita Kenichi.

– ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunta Miu igual de sorprendida que el resto, los demás maestros tenían las mismas preguntas pero estaban felices por la maestra que ha mostrado grandes cambios gracias al saiyajin que cada vez que estaba con él siempre mostraba una gran felicidad, el ángel guardián procedió a relatar ese suceso.

– En una ocasión observe a la señorita Shigure un poco triste y cuando le pregunté el motivo me dijo que estaba así porque Goku se iría de viaje y no podía acompañarlo por su nivel y me pidió unos consejos para lograr aumentar su poder, le dije que podía darle un poco de entrenamiento aunque si quería aumentar su poder en poco tiempo sería un entrenamiento intenso no tanto como el que hace Goku pero podría ser efectivo ella acepto y pude ver su determinación a la hora de entrenar y ese es el resultado – dejando a los maestros muy impresionados por la determinación de Shigure por estar con el saiyajin, Miu solo pensó que está vez perdió de buena manera pero tampoco se quedaría atrás y se prometió entrenar más intenso para también acompañar al saiyajin.

– Vaya no puedo creer que no nos diéramos cuenta de ese entrenamiento – comenta Kenichi.

– Bueno, ella quería darle una sorpresa a Goku por eso la envié a una de las dimensiones que he creado – dijo Whis.

Ya en la pelea el saiyajin estaba feliz al ver el esfuerzo de la maestra que se lanzó de lleno contra Goku que estaba esquivando los golpes pero la velocidad de Shigure había aumentado considerablemente, en eso la maestra lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que Goku detiene ese golpe con la mano derecha y al momento de sostener su puño se creó un cráter en el suelo.

Después lanzó una patada que Goku se movió a un lado y ese patada hizo una gran ráfaga de viento que provocó unas grietas en uno de las casa de esa dimensión, asustando a Kenichi por ver eso, rápidamente Shigure lanzó varios kunais que Goku sostuvo con sus manos para después ver cómo la katana de Shigure se acerca más rápido hacia su rostro que logró esquivar pero le provocó un pequeño corte.

Shigure después lanzó dos esferas de ki, el pelinegro las desvío con sus manos para que hicieran explosión en otra parte aunque obviamente no a una gran escala pero se dio cuenta que el ki de la maestra disminuyó y se miraba muy cansada, mientras se tambalea un poco.

– Al parecer ya llegó a su límite – dijo Ma Kensei.

– Pero es sorprendente que pueda pelear así – aportar Sakaki.

– El amor que le tiene a Goku hace que se llegue a sus límites – expone Akisame.

– Seguramente mejorará más en el tiempo que le queda, porqué Goku aún no se irá a las dimensiones ¿verdad? – dijo el venerable.

– Exactamente, todavía falta, primero tenemos que ir hacia donde está la Kaio-shin del tiempo para decirnos a cuáles dimensiones tiene que ir, al saber que dimensiones son, se estudiarán para saber que serés hay – responde Whis.

Regresando la mirada a la pelea se puede ver como Goku se acerca a la hermosa Shigure que seguía jadeando del cansancio al parecer utilizó más energía de la que creía.

– Lo siento, al parecer todavía me falta más para poder acompañarte – dijo Shigure un poco cabizbaja, esto hizo sentir mal al saiyajin que abrazo a la maestra mientras le decía – Yo debo pedir perdón, eres fuerte solo que nose a que dimensiones iré y no quisiera que te lastimaran por eso al ver tu determinación quiero que me acompañes – esto hizo que a la maestra le salieran lágrimas de felicidad para después darle un beso en la boca y quedar inconsciente en los brazos del saiyajin que al ver el rostro de su chica se podía divisar una gran sonrisa, se la llevó donde estaban los demás maestros, también cargó al buen Apachai y Whis les curó las heridas que no eran de gravedad.

Miu abrazo a la maestra Shigure para felicitarla por su avance aunque después le susurro algo al oído haciendo que ambas pongan una sonrisa mientras veían al saiyajin enfrente de los otros maestros a la espera de la pelea.

– ¡Esto será una gran pelea! – dijo Kenichi.

– Es momento de demostrar nuestra fuerza – comenta el venerable.

– Ahora es nuestro turno – expuso Sakaki.

– Será emocionante ya quiero ver el resultado de mi entrenamiento – aporta Ma Kensei.

– Será un combate difícil pero emocionante – decía Akisame.

– Espero que tengamos una buena pelea – dijo Goku en su pose de combate, los cuatro maestros también hicieron lo mismo y se lanzaron contra el saiyajin que estaba más que feliz.

 ** _Jejeje perdón nuevamente por cortarlo en esta parte pero es para darle más emoción al siguiente capítulo, que será más largo y se verá la pelea de Goku contra los cuatro maestros restantes y también contra Whis donde finalmente verán el migatte no gokui aunque sea un poco, tenía pensado que lo vieran en el holograma pero para finalizar eso falta bastante._**

 ** _También que la hermosa Shigure acompañará al pelinegro en su búsqueda de los antiguos, no lo quería decir antes porque me gusta el factor sorpresa, bueno espero haberlos sorprendido por lo menos un poco :v_** ** _aunque no se si fue buena idea hacer que Shigure aprenda un poco del estilo de pelea que tiene el saiyajin aunque obviamente no será al mismo nivel. Y sobre el resultado de Apachai y la maestra creo que no exagere bueno el poder del guión es supremo xD._**

 ** _Este capítulo fue corto porque ya mañana y el fin de semana estaré ocupado por lo que no podría haber avanzando más y esa es una de las razones por las que el capitulo terminó así._**

 ** _Bueno espero que esté capítulo los hubiera entretenido un poco y gracias nuevamente por el apoyo y sus comentarios hasta el próximo capítulo que será mejor al menos eso espero._**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia debo agradecerles por la paciencia ya que he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y todo eso... En fin comencemos.** **Renuncia de derechos ; todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Dragon Ball** _akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._

 **Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi –** _syun matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 22 : El resultado del entrenamiento._**

Goku se encontraba viendo fijamente a los cuatro grandes maestros de las artes marciales con los que tendría una pelea dónde sabrá hasta dónde han avanzado en sus entrenamientos – Creo que tendré que aumentar un poco mi ki, eso es bueno han progresado mucho – pensaba el pelinegro ya que con anterioridad había tenido una pelea con Shigure y Apachai ambos había demostrado un gran progreso.

– Es hora de pelear – comenta Ma Kensei que se lanzó contra el saiyajin seguido de los demás maestros, Goku sólo puso un sonrisa enorme para luego evitar el golpe de Kensei, pero al momento de hacerlo Sakaki lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que Goku detuvo con su antebrazo creando un cráter considerable en el suelo, el saiyajin desaparece de la vista de Sakaki para después reaparecer a sus espaldas tratando de golpear al maestro del karate lo que Goku no se espero es que este lo esquivara desapareciendo de su vista y reaparecer a una considerable distancia con una gran sonrisa.

– Creo que el entrenamiento me está dando buenos resultados – dijo Sakaki.

– Eso es bueno, sigue así – comenta Goku, pero después se le acerca Akisame tratando de golpearlo en el estómago pero el saiyajin con sus manos detuvo su puño, en eso el pelinegro lanzó una fuerte patada pero el maestro del jiujitsu la detiene con su antebrazo para después tratar de derribar al saiyajin que utiliza un ráfaga de viento para mandar a volar al maestro del jiujitsu.

Pero el venerable se lanzó de lleno contra el saiyajin intercambiando puños y patadas creando varias grietas en el suelo y ondas de choques, los tres maestros restantes también se unieron a ese combate porque el venerable no podía conectar un solo golpe al saiyajin que esquiva o choca sus puños con los de Hayato – Puede seguirme el ritmo mejor que antes, esto se está poniendo más emocionante – pensaba Goku porque observa como los demás maestros restantes se unieron para ayudar al venerable, así creando varios cráter en el suelo dejando con la boca abierta a Kenichi por ver cómo sus maestros podían mantener mejor una pelea contra Goku.

El saiyajin esquiva un puñetazo de Hayato pero al hacerlo Ma Kensei le pegó de lleno en el rostro, después recibió un golpe en el estómago por parte de Sakaki seguido de una patada de Akisame que le dio en las costillas haciendo que Goku retroceda un poco para después recibir varias ráfagas de energía que le lanzaron los maestros al disiparse el humo creado por la explosión se puede ver a Goku con los brazos en forma de x que sólo tenía pequeños raspones y sus ropas medio rasgadas aunque no eran tan visibles desde lejos.

En eso Goku y los maestros aumentaron sus poderes haciendo temblar medio el lugar, el saiyajin aparece delante de Ma Kensei que no pudo seguir la velocidad del pelinegro y solo recibió un golpe en el rostro que hizo que saliera volando hacia una casa destruyen una pared y recibió una esfera de ki que al colisionar con el maestro de China hizo una gran explosión destruyendo lo restante de la casa. Después le dio un puñetazo a Sakaki y una patada para después rematarlo con una pequeña esfera de energía.

Akisame se lanzó nuevamente pero el saiyajin esquiva todos sus ataques para que después el maestro del jiujitsu reciba varios golpes en su cuerpo y rostro, salió volando destruyen varios automóviles en su camino hasta quedar incrustado en una pared de un edificio, después se queda observando al venerable, los demás maestros llegaron nuevamente donde estaba Goku viendo fijamente al venerable.

– Dejen que yo pelee solo contra Goku – comenta el venerable, los demás maestros estaban de acuerdo ya que tenían un poco adolorido sus cuerpos por recibir esos ataques del saiyajin que por no ser por sus entrenamientos recientes hubieran muerto o quedado en muy mal estado, después solo se fueron donde estaba el ángel que era acompañado por los demás que aplaudieron al ver el progreso que han tenido.

– Ahora joven Goku te mostraré una de mis tantas técnicas – dijo el venerable anciano.

– ¡Eso sería increíble! ¡Estoy listo para lo que sea! – comenta Goku que observa como Hayato aumenta su ki que al hacerlo se crea un cráter en sus pies, junto con varias ventiscas.

– Este es el poder del venerable – comenta Kenichi.

– Al caso piensa usar.. – dijo Sakaki.

– Exactamente – expone Akisame.

– ¿El que piensa usar? – pregunta Kenichi.

– Unas de sus más famosas técnicas – responde Ma Kensei.

– ¿Cuál técnica? – preguntó nuevamente el tonto pupilo que estaba ansioso por saber de las técnicas del viejo.

– Pronto lo sabrás – dijo Apachai.

Kenichi solo observa que Whis miraba atentamente, las chicas estaban susurrandose algo al oído, que se sonrojaban por ratos y casi no ponían atención a la pelea haciendo que Kenichi pusiera una cara de palo y le salieran gotas de sudor por ver eso después solo mira al venerable anciano y a Goku.

– Te mostraré una de mis mejores técnicas – Hayato comenta mientras movía sus manos y todos pudieron observar cómo se formaba una especie de escudo circular alrededor del cuerpo del venerable – está técnica se llama seikuken aunque está versión es incompleta –

– Interesante veré que tan buena es esa técnica – Goku dijo para luego lanzarse contra el venerable anciano que esquivaba todos los golpes del saiyajin impresionando a todos los presentes incluido el pelinegro.

– ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo el venerable puede esquivar los golpes de Goku de esa manera? – pregunta Kenichi pero antes de que los maestros le respondan Hayato le estaba diciendo al pelinegro en qué consiste esa técnica.

El seikuken consiste en ser capaz de detectar y repeler todo alrededor de tu cuerpo, teniendo conocimiento de lo que pasa en tu radio de acción, dependiendo de la velocidad y la fuerza del usuario, esta técnica se puede volver un escudo impenetrable. Goku solo sonrió un poco y aumenta su ki lo que considera necesario para así empezar nuevamente la pelea logrando golpear en el rostro y el torso al venerable que salió disparado pero se recompuso y cayó de pie mientras le salía un poco de sangre por la boca que luego se limpió con su mano derecha y sonrió.

– Eso fue increíble no pude seguir tu velocidad y eso afectó mi concentración pero ahora te enseñaré su versión completa que se llama ryusui seikuken, esta técnica consiste en sentir hasta el máximo límite de cada movimiento que atraviesa el seikuken alrededor tuyo hasta que se convierte como una segunda piel. Como el área de control se reduce a una fina capa, se puede preveer el flujo del oponente, anticipar sus movimientos y hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para esquivar, es tan poderosa que puede ir más allá de leer el flujo de los movimientos, llegando incluso a leer el flujo del corazón cuando lo llevas al máximo nivel – decía Hayato que empezó a aumentar su ki haciendo un cráter más grande dónde estaba parado mientras pequeñas rocas empezaron a levitar.

Goku se lanzó nuevamente pero Hayato esquiva un fuerte puñetazo que iba hacia su quijada para después anticipar una patada lanzada por Goku que se asombró por eso pero después el venerable le pega una puñetazo en el estómago y uno en el rostro para rematarlo con una fuerte patada que lo arrastró aún de pie unos metros de distancia.

– Woo el venerable es increíble – grita Kenichi.

– Todos nos hemos vuelto más fuertes, gracias al entrenamiento que realizamos con Goku – aporta Akisame.

– Sin ese entrenamiento, seguramente no hubiéramos controlado el ki de esta manera – Ma Kensei decía creando una pequeña esfera de ki en sus palmas.

– Estoy ansioso por aprender a realizar eso – dijo Kenichi con estrellas en sus ojos.

– Primero tienes que sobrevivir a nuestro entrenamiento, de lo contrario morirás – comenta Sakaki poniendo una sonrisa maléfica haciendo que Kenichi se pusiera pálido porque los demás maestros pusieron esa misma sonrisa.

Goku estaba sorprendido por esa técnica y estaba pensando utilizar una de las suyas en muestras de agradecimiento – ¡Kaioken! – exclamó el saiyajin mientras era cubierto por una aura rojiza alarmando no solo al venerable sino al resto de los maestros ya que sabían que era una poderosa técnica al verla en el documental mostrado por el ángel.

Hayato sonrió por ver esa técnica y ya sabía lo que pasaría pero aumentó más su ki, ambos se lanzaron de lleno pero esta vez el venerable la tenía difícil en esquivar los ataques del saiyajin y también al momento de percibir sus ataques porque era más veloz, ambos esquivan y atacan al mismo tiempo así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Goku sonrió un poco y le dio 12 golpes directos en el rostro y cuerpo del venerable que cayó de rodillas mientras estaba jadeando por el cansancio pero después observa una mano del saiyajin para que se levante al hacerlo observar como Goku vuelve al estado base y tenía una gran sonrisa.

– Lo han hecho muy bien, felicitaciones, de ahora en adelante aumentaremos el entrenamiento y también les enseñaré a volar – dijo el pelinegro.

Todos los maestros sudaron un poco al oír eso pero después se alegraron porque Goku les enseñará a volar y decidieron aceptar ese entrenamiento, ahora venía la pelea que estaban esperando entre un ángel guardián y un saiyajin de sangre pura, pero antes Whis curó al venerable, después hizo un escudo alrededor de los miembros del ryozanpaku para que estos no se vieran afectados por el choque de sus poderes también porque dentro de ese escudo podrán seguir la velocidad de la pelea.

– Por favor señor Whis no se contenga y pelee en serio – Goku le comenta mientras todo empezó a temblar para después acceder al super saiyajin blue – porque yo no pienso contenerme quiero darlo todo en esta pelea –

– Ya veo, si eso quieres lo haré – dijo Whis liberando una gran cantidad de poder haciendo que se sienta una gran presión en el ambiente, grandes rocas se levanta por el descomunal aumento de poder.

En un estallido sónico ambos chocaron sus puños creando una gran onda de viento que arrasó con gran parte del terreno, dejando anonadados a los miembros del ryozanpaku que no sabían que decir solo observaron las ondas de choques de un lado a otro mientras que el lugar tiembla mayormente y rayos caen en todas las direcciones que a pesar de ser una dimensión de bolsillo creada por Whis era una copia exacta de los lugares incluido el ambiente.

Goku trataba de golpear el rostro de Whis pero este lo esquiva con facilidad – ahora es mucho más veloz que antes, los poderes de Daishinkan-sama están llegando – pensaba el saiyajin que difícilmente bloqueaba unos golpes de Whis pero en eso un fuerte golpe en el estómago hizo que el saiyajin se doblará del dolor para después recibir una patada en el rostro que lo mandó al suelo creando un cráter para que después el ángel lanzará una gran esfera de energía que al momento de impactar con Goku hizo una gran explosión haciendo el cráter más grande, levantando una gran corriente de viento, seguido de un nuevo temblor y termina levantado una gran cortina de humo.

– ¡Goku! – gritaron las dos hermosas chicas que vieron al pelinegro ser golpeado de esa manera.

– Increíble, a pesar de que Goku está transformado en esa fase no puede contra el maestro Whis – era el comentario de Hayato.

Los demás maestros también estaban asombrados por ver un poco del poder de Whis ya que sabían muy bien que no era todo lo que tenía, Kenichi no se lo podía creer aunque Goku esté utilizando una transformación divina no puede seguirle el ritmo al ángel.

Goku salió volando de ese cráter para ponerse delante de Whis que simplemente sonrió – Eso si me dolió, fue un gran ataque – dijo el saiyajin que tenía pequeños cortes y ahora solo tenía su playera azul mientras que su pantalón estaba algo desgarrado, ahora Whis se lanzó en contra de Goku que puso sus brazos en forma de x para recibir un fuerte puñetazo de Whis que siguió lanzado más golpes que mantenían a raya al pelinegro que aprovecha un segundo para desaparecer de la vista de Whis y aparecer detrás de este para lanzarle una fuerte patada que al momento de tocar al ángel éste desaparece, la patada que Goku lanzó era tan fuerte que partió gran parte del suelo pero no se dio cuenta de un golpe por parte del ángel que hizo que Goku volviera a caer al suelo pero el saiyajin dio un giro en el aire para caer de pie y al hacerlo se crea un cráter en sus pies, pero al momento de levantar la vista, Whis ya estaba delante del saiyajin que solo recibo un golpe en la parte derecha del rostro, otro en la izquierda repitiéndose ese acto por unas cuantas veces ya que solo podía recibir los ataques del ángel que en una de esas le dio uno en la quijada que hizo que el saiyajin se elevará del suelo y en ese mismo instante Whis le conecta una patada en los costados que lo hizo atravesar unos cuantos edificios de los pocos que quedaban en pie hasta que finalmente quedó incrustado en una enorme pared.

– ¡Debemos parar la pelea! – grita Miu que estaba muy preocupada por el saiyajin.

– Tiene razón, creo que es suficiente, no quiero que siga lastimando a mi cariño – decía Shigure que intenta salir del escudo puesto por Whis con anterioridad pero era en vano no podía salir.

– Vamos chicas no es para tanto, además el maestro Whis no mataría a Goku – decía Sakaki.

– Es cierto solo hay que dej.. – Kenichi no pudo terminar su comentario porque un fuerte grito que venía del mismo lugar donde se encuentra el saiyajin hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio, porque también se escucha el grito como si fuera de un Ozaru asustando mucho a Kenichi y también a los demás porque pensaron que Goku se convertiría en un simio gigante pero después se sintió una gran calor, el ambiente cambió por completo, por suerte tienen ese escudo de lo contrario ya hubieran muerto.

– ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando!? – grita Sakaki.

– ¿Por qué se siente este gran calor? Incluso se siente a pesar de que estamos adentro de este escudo – aporta Ma Kensei.

– ¡Miren eso! – grita Kenichi señalando con su dedo el lugar donde estaba Goku que se mira como se manifiesta una especie de galaxia, esto dejó con la boca hasta el suelo a los maestros, mientras miraban al ángel guardián que tenía una cara de satisfacción.

Al momento de ver al saiyajin este tenía un aumento significativo en la musculatura con respecto al estado base, posesión de iris plateados con pupilas negras, un cabello erizado, pero no al nivel del super saiyajin, con un color plateado-grisáceo. Su aura es intensa y de un color púrpura azulado, también su playera se desintegró por completo por el exceso de calor y mostrando una mirada que congelaría al mismo infierno.

Los del ryozanpaku no podían hablar ya que todos estaban temblando por el miedo que sentían en este mismo instante, el cuerpo lo sentían pesado haciendo que no puedan mover un solo músculo, varias gotas de sudor recorrían sus mejías, hasta que no pudieron aguantar y cayeron sentados, pero algo los sacó de su asombró – ¡Kyaa! – un grito por parte de las hermosas chicas que al momento de hacerlo tuvieron una fuerte hemorragia nasal, al parecer las chicas se éxitaron demasiado porque cayeron desmayadas mientras tenía sonrisas bobas y círculos en sus ojos, los maestros sólo suspiraron por ver esa escena y todos pensaron lo siguiente – No puedo creer que no tuvieran miedo de ver a Goku en ese estado, creo que necesitaré un cambio de ropa interior – misteriosamente todos pensaron lo mismo menos las chicas que estaban desmayadas.

Goku miraba seriamente a Whis que lo estaba esperando y en un gran movimiento el saiyajin lanzó un fuerte golpe que Whis esquiva pero le pasó rozando la mejilla, después el ángel lanza varios golpes que el saiyajin esquiva con gran facilidad para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro seguido de un patada en el pecho que hizo que Whis se arrastrará unos metros – Increíble es más fuerte que la última vez que utilizó ese estado, a pesar de utilizar un 50% de mi poder me costó mucho trabajo seguirle el ritmo a pesar de que ahora soy más fuerte, creo que aumentare más mi poder – pensó Whis haciendo que su aura aumente de golpe.

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron a pelear una vez más haciendo grandes ondas de choques, ahora ambos peleadores se miraban igualados, mientras uno esquiva el otro trata de golpearlo así pasaron unos momentos más, hasta que se pueden ver varias grietas en la dimensión de bolsillo alarmando a todos los maestros y antes de que pudieran hablar tanto Whis como Goku se detuvieron y se miraban con varias lesiones sobre todo Goku ya que Whis tenía pequeñas cortaduras.

– Creo que hasta aquí terminamos la pelea, porque si seguimos la dimensión no aguantara – comenta Whis.

– Es una lástima se estaba poniendo más interesante – decía Goku volviendo a su estado base y dando un pequeño suspiro.

– Jajajaja lo siento pero tratare de aumentar la resistencia de las dimensiones para la próxima vez, además es una muestra de que hemos aumentado nuestro poderes – Whis decía curándose las pequeñas heridas, también curó al saiyajin, en el proceso llegaron los maestros pero Akisame y Hayato traían a las chicas cargadas de forma nupcial esto puso en alerta al pelinegro.

– ¿¡Que fue los que les pasó!? – pregunta Goku acercándose donde los respectivos maestros.

– Bueno joven Goku, se podría decir que el impacto de ver ese estado que llaman migatte no gokui, fue más pesado para ellas – comenta Akisame, haciendo que a todos lo demás les salieran gotas de sudor, Goku se tranquilizó un poco y le pidió ayuda a Whis, haciendo que las chicas se despertaran de golpe para después abrazar fuertemente al saiyajin.

– Cariño eres el mejor – Shigure le decía mientras le daba un beso en la boca al pelinegro, – No se aproveche ahora es mi turno – exclamó Miu empujando a un lado a la maestra que hizo un pequeño puchero, así la rubia dándole un beso al saiyajin.

Los maestros ya no se sorprenden de ver esa escena y simplemente suspiraron – Dejando de lado todo eso, ese estado está genial – grita Kenichi llamando la atención del saiyajin.

– Jejeje al principio se me hizo muy difícil controlar esa técnica pero cuando se llega a ese punto el poder es enorme – decía Goku.

– No quisiera pelear contra ti en tu super saiyajin, ya ni se diga en ese último estado – comenta Sakaki, los demás maestros movieron sus cabezas en señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

Ya todos estaban saliendo de la dimensión de bolsillo para descansar un poco y esperar la cena ya que mañana Goku iría junto a Whis al nido del tiempo, para que les dieran la información de la dimensión dónde está Seikatsu, las chicas que venían hablando con el saiyajin se ruborizaron porque de la emoción de besarlo no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba sin camisa.

 ** _Planeta Oscuro._**

Se encuentran varias sombras reunidas en un cierto punto en total eran seis y estaban viendo un pequeño holograma donde estaba Akusei Shisai.

– Quién será el siguiente en ir a una nueva dimensión – pregunta Akusei que este era alguien con unos ojos de color rojo como la sangre, piel pálida y con varias cicatrices en su rostro por las duras batallas que ha tenido con anterioridad, su cabello era de un color castaño, en su cuello llevaba el collar con el fragmento de el alma de Mikaboshi.

– Mi señor yo pienso ir – comenta Ninjin que era un sujeto bastante alto, de piel trigueña, su físico era bastante notorio, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros, tenía unos ojos negros.

– ¡Espera un momento! Yo quiero ir mi señor, este sujeto ya se ha divertido – Comenta una persona que es de piel blanca y ojos azules.

– Sheen ¡Callate! – dijo una voz gruesa que no se podía ver realmente cómo era físicamente ya que estaba en la oscuridad junto con las otras personas – Nosotros decidiremos a quién enviar – decía ese sujeto.

– Lo dejo en tus manos, ya que eres el capitán de este escuadrón de la oscuridad – dijo Akusei desapareciendo el holograma.

– No seas idiota, acabas de eliminar una dimensión, ahora es mi turno – comenta Ninjin encarando a Sheen que no se inmuta ante esto.

– Esa dimensión estaba llena de personas débiles, además tu ya eliminastes a Vegeta y Son Goku que eran patrulleros del tiempo, y también derrotastes a Jiren que al final escapó muy herido por la ayuda de ese sujeto llamado Topo – comenta Sheen liberando una aura siniestra – Yo también quiero pelear con sujetos fuertes –

– Ustedes dos cállense, Sheen irá a esa dimensión y la tiene que destruir ya que no es de utilidad para nosotros – comenta el sujeto de voz gruesa liberando un poco de su poder y lanzado un pergamino donde contenía la información de dicha dimensión y que Sheen agarró.

– Está bien capitán – comenta Ninjin.

– Espero encontrarme con Jiren o alguien fuerte, de preferencia desearía que fuera Son Goku ya que solo queda la versión más fuerte de este – Sheen decía abriendo ese pergamino pero su expresión cambió a una de total desilusión ya que al ver dicha información era una dimensión de débiles – ¿porque siempre me tocan los débiles? Ya no quiero ir – decía Sheen pero escucho como Ninjin reía locamente eso hizo que le salieran varias venas de enojo.

– Ya está decidido, tu iras y deja de quejarte – comenta el capitán.

– Además nadie sabe en qué dimensión se encuentra esa versión de Son Goku – comenta otro ser en la oscuridad.

– Recuerden si por casualidad se lo encuentran deben derrotarlo pero no asesinarlo – era otro sujeto quien hablaba.

– Qué más da, me llevaré un ejército de 100 soldados de clase B, conmigo sería más que suficiente, pero también que los soldados se diviertan un poco – Sheen comenta mientras sale del lugar para preparar las cosas para su viaje.

– Ese idiota no dejó que le dijera cuando tenía que partir a ese lugar – dijo el aparente líder de ese escuadrón – Ninjin, según una información un sujeto que se llamaba Kurayami ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno ¿no tienes algún dato de ese acontecimiento? –

– Oh, se refiere a un soldado recolector de información, si mal no recuerdo era de rango D – comenta Ninjin tratando de recordar el informe que le entregaron hace unos días – Seguro peleó en una dimensión y fue derrotado, según sus compañeros era alguien que no obedecía y también no había terminado el entrenamiento –

– Bueno sigue entrenando para poder controlar y fusionar el alma del guerrero que se te ha confiado – decía el líder de ese escuadrón – Cuando nuestro señor Mikaboshi-sama logre su objetivo nada ni nadie podrá detener la oscuridad – terminó de hablar ese extraño sujeto mientras todos reían y un aura oscura los cubría.

Sheen se encontraba caminando en la oscuridad de ese planeta mientras recordaba la dimensión que destruyó, recordando un lugar llamado Shibusen, los personajes extraños que conoció como por ejemplo un tal Shinigami, unos niños molestos como les decía Sheen que si mal no recuerda sus nombres eran Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Black Star, salió de sus recuerdos al observar un edificio que no se miraba en buenas condiciones – Solo esperó que esta nueva dimensión sea más entretenida y pueda encontrar a un sujeto fuerte – se dijo Sheen con un pequeño suspiro.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos los miembros estaban reunidos en la sala despidiendo al saiyajin y al ángel guardián que irían a donde se encuentra la Kaio-shin del tiempo.

– Espero vuelvan pronto – dijo Hayato.

– No creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo – decía Goku que en estos momentos estaba siendo abrazado por sus dos lindas chicas que lo besaron antes de que se pusiera a la par de Whis para poder irse.

– Bueno ya es hora de irnos, cuídense – dijo Whis para después desaparecer como solía hacerlo con Bills.

Los maestros sólo esperaban que todo marche bien mientras ellos no estén y así se pusieron hacer sus cosas cotidianas tanto Miu y Kenichi se fueron al instituto.

Al salir de estudiar los chicos del ryozanpaku se toparon con Tanimoto que había golpeado a Nijima para después decirle – He dicho esto antes deja de hablarme, no tengo interés de unirme a la alianza shinpaku – mientras que el orejón estaba tirado en el suelo con la mejilla golpeada – ¡Si intentas hablarme otra vez te mataré! – terminó de decir Tanimoto que estaba a punto de irse hasta que llegó Kenichi junto a la hermosa rubia – ¿No fue eso pasarte de la raya Tanimoto? Eso fue un poco muy agresivo ¿no crees? – pregunta el joven pupilo.

– Dices eso mientras estás encima de él – responde Tanimoto con una gota de sudor.

Ya que efectivamente Kenichi estaba encima de Nijima que seguía boca abajo, pero se ahí se bajó y se fue con Tanimoto y Miu dejando a un Nijima tirado que difícilmente se levanta, mientras podía escuchar como Tanimoto les estaba diciendo que no lo siguieran pero Miu solo le respondía que era una coincidencia que el mismo camino los llevará a sus hogares, el pobre orejón sólo pensó lo siguiente – Ustedes molestos bolas de… Está bien ya había robado la llave del armario de ese tipo… Tanimoto más vale que tengas cuidado mi nuevo plan ya está en marcha – eran los retorcidos pensamientos de Nijima que reía de manera psicópata.

Mientras los tres chicos iban caminando, habían dejado al orejón tirado en el suelo, en el camino unas chicas saludaron a Tanimoto que tuvo que fingir como suele hacerlo cuando está siendo observado por demás personas, ante esto Kenichi le comento que si no se cansaba de actuar de esa forma pero Tanimoto le contestaría de una manera violenta, también aprovechó para regañar al joven pupilo porque debería estar entrenando para derrotar a los miembros faltantes de ragnarok que son llamados carta de tres, refiriéndose a los tres miembros originales de ragnarok, los otros sólo se unieron en el proceso y que también estos últimos tres peleadores estaban en un nivel diferente, pero sobretodo Odin.

Kenichi estaba sorprendido de que Tanimoto hablara de esa forma pero después le dijo – Pero si fueras a pelear contra ellos… Serías capaz ganar ¿cierto? – lo decía mientras le daba un pequeño codazo y reía nerviosamente, – No.. No lo creo ¡No pienso que podría ganar! – respondió Tanimoto de manera sincera, esto tomó por sorpresa a Kenichi y Miu aunque luego la rubia dijo algo que Tanimoto no se esperaba – Sabes mi Goku derroto fácilmente a esa tal Freya – eso último lo dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca ya que le recordó el nuevo club de fans que tenía el saiyajin y sin querer aumentó su instinto asesino alarmando a los dos chicos.

– Eso es sorprendente, Son Goku es muy fuerte, creo que puede darle una buena pelea a Odin – decía Tanimoto que trató de sonar respetuoso en la forma de llamar al saiyajin porque observa el instinto asesino de Miu, aunque es raro ver eso en Tanimoto, pero hay algo que a la hermosa rubia no le pareció.

– Ese tal Odin no podría ser nada contra mi Goku, sería mejor decir que ese Odin podría darle una buena pelea pero, siendo sincera no lograría ni siquiera hacerlo sudar – Decía Miu mirando de mala manera a Tanimoto que este sudaba por el nerviosismo, esto hacía que Kenichi ya no soportará y empezó a reírse de ver a Tanimoto de esa manera.

El anterior puño de ragnarok solo vio de manera infernal al joven pupilo para después decir – Estoy seguro que Son Goku es alguien muy fuerte pero Odin, según los rumores dicen que él ha aprendido directamente de Kensei-sama –

Kenichi recordó que el primer puño de ragnarok le había dicho acerca de una promesa que hicieron pero el joven pupilo realmente no recordaba nada de eso, Tanimoto le recomendó que entrene más duro para vencer a los llamados carta de tres y también le recordó que no siempre Goku estará para defenderlo eso activó un poco la chispa de Kenichi iba a decir algo hasta que..

– ¡Tienes agallas! Pensando en emboscarnos a los miembros de ragnarok – los tres chicos se acercaron para ver qué se trataba de Nijima junto sus "subordinados" y quien habló fue el doble de Loki que era alguien gordo que era acompañado por otros cuatro sujetos – Es Nijima, todavía anda por ahí – dijo Kenichi que estaba escondido mientras observa y era acompañado por los otros dos jóvenes peleadores – Pero no tenés a tantos contigo ¿cómo piensas derrotar al gran Loki el estratega? – era el comentario del falso Loki hacia el orejón.

– Cállate gordo impostor, porque de nuestro lado tenemos a el ex-sexto puño Hermit – grita Nijima, eso hizo que Kenichi y Miu observen a Tanimoto – ¿Qué están viendo? – preguntó el niño bonito, pero después pudieron ver a alguien con el mismo atuendo que se ponía Hermit.

– ¡Cómo… Cómo puede ser Hermit! – decía alarmado ese falso Loki, Tanimoto solo tomó del cuello de la camisa al pobre discípulo que tenía varias gotas de sudor – ¿Quién es ese tipo, Shirahama? – decía Hermit muy molesto mientras sacudía a Kenichi que solo respondió – Quién.. Quién sabe.. –

El falso Loki estaba dudando si realmente era el verdadero Hermit ya que es alguien que no cambiaría de opinión fácilmente y decidió atacar junto a los demás, pero fueron derrotados muy fácilmente por ese tal Hermit – Tan.. Tan.. Fuerte, es en verdad Hermit – dijo el sujeto gordo que le salía sangre de la nariz, después exclamó – ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! – mientras se perdieron en el camino.

– Mejor díganle a todos que Hermit oficialmente es miembro de la alianza shinpaku – gritaba Nijima.

Kenichi se preguntaba quién era ese tipo ya que sus movimientos no eran parecidos a los de Takeda ni mucho menos a los de Ukita, pero luego observa cómo Tanimoto llega hasta donde están Nijima y trató de golpearlo pero su ataque fue detenido por el impostor, que era nada más ni nada menos que Siegfried el que alguna vez fue el quinto puño de ragnarok, aunque Kenichi no sabía quién era ese sujeto hasta que Hermit le dijo quién era, pero después pudieron ver a Siegfried acurrucarse para escribir una nota para su melodía haciendo que a Kenichi le salieran varias gotas de sudor después de unos momentos Nijima le relato como lo conoció y lo convenció para que se uniera a la alianza shinpaku, luego Siegfried se acerca donde está Kenichi junto a Miu.

– Por favor seamos amigos – dijo Siegfried dándole la mano en señal de amistad, Kenichi dudaba en hacerlo pero al final aceptó y le devolvió ese gesto – ¿Dónde está Goku? – preguntó Siegfried esperando la respuesta del joven Kenichi y fue la siguiente – Ahorita mismo está entrenando, seguramente el también será tu amigo –

– Es alguien muy fuerte, nunca olvidaré ese golpe que me dio – dijo Siegfried.

Después todos hablar por otro momento cada quien se fue para sus respectivos lugares con un Tanimoto muy molesto por lo que había hecho Nijima.

Los chicos ya habían regresado al ryozanpaku aunque se sentían un poco raros ya que no se encontraba el saiyajin en estos momentos al parecer ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del pelinegro, después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento que hizo Kenichi que estaba muy asustado por el nuevo método de entrenamiento cada vez eran más pesados y les reclamaba a sus maestros aunque obviamente ellos simplemente ignoraban los llantos de su pupilo que iba a salir junto a Miu a realizar las compras pero no encontraba el pin característico que lleva en el cuello de sus camisas.

– ¡Oh! No ¿a dónde se fue mi pin? ¿Maestro Sakaki no ha visto mi pin? Juraría haberlo puesto en el cuello de esta camisa – decía Kenichi.

– Oh.. ¿Quieres decir el pin, yin yang? No lo he visto – aporta Sakaki.

– Eso es extraño – decía Ma Kensei pero observa como Tochumaru va caminando con el pin entre sus pequeños brazos ya que el maestro de las artes chinas estaba acostado en el suelo viendo sus famosas revistas.

En eso Tochumaru lanzó el pin y mientras iba en el aire se subió en él para utilizarlo como tabla de surf y pasó debajo de la falda de Miu que asustó por eso – Kenichi, estás listo para salir – dijo la rubia en eso la maestra Shigure detuvo a Tochumaru – Lo encontré – dijo simplemente la maestra, Kenichi rápidamente se acercó donde estaba he intentó quitárselo pero el ratón no se lo quería dar hasta que Akisame le regaló una bicicleta en miniatura solo así Tochumaru soltó el pin.

Los chicos ya habían terminado de realizar las compras hasta que Miu le preguntó acerca del pin y porque era tan valioso, ante esto Kenichi no sabía el motivo de porque están importante ya que lo tenía desde hace unos años, también recordó como el primer puño se le quedó observando a dicho pin pensando que quisas intercambio ese objeto con él, hasta que a Miu se le ocurrió ir al lugar donde obtuvo el pin así quitándole las pesas que llevaba en sus pies que ante esto Kenichi puso una cara de palo así se marcharon así ese lugar que le relato Kenichi hasta que llegaron a una tienda.

– Está es.. No ha cambiado en absoluto – dijo Kenichi.

– Kenichi.. Recuerdo una cosa más que pasó en esta tienda – comenta la rubia y esto confundió a Kenichi hasta que vio como Miu le enseña un pin que tenía aspecto de un lindo gatito – Recuerdo cambiar mi pin de yin yang ¡con alguien por un pin de gatito! –

Hasta que finalmente Kenichi recordó que había una pequeña niña que estaba llorando porque no obtuvo lo que quería de la máquina y que afortunadamente él tenía el pin que quería así que se lo intercambio con ella – Así que este pin era, ¿cuando te distes cuenta sobre este pin? –

– Pensé que ese pin se me hacía familiar la primera vez que te conocí.. Cuando te arroje aquella vez – respondió Miu.

– ¿Entonces porque no me lo dijistes? – preguntó Kenichi sacudiendo los hombros de la rubia que solo reía pero antes de contestar – Oh.. Qué tenemos aquí – fue el comentario de otro persona.

– ¡Eres.. Eres el primer puño! – grito Kenichi poniéndose en guardia.

– Ya han sido 10 años no es así Kenichi – comenta Odin.

 ** _Una de las bases de Yami._**

Estaban reunidos unas personas y estaban hablando de un tema interesante para ellos y que posiblemente sería un problema a futuro.

– Así que el ryozanpaku tiene a un nuevo discípulo – comenta Akira Hongo que tiene como sobrenombre Puño de Dios.

– Según los rumores se dice que es muy fuerte, derrotó a tres super maestros que eran del dojo Duko – comenta Mikumo Kushinada que tenía como sobrenombre Puño Embrujado.

– Solo deben ser rumores, según mi discípulo Odin tiene casi la misma edad que el otro discípulo del ryozanpaku es imposible que sea así de fuerte – dijo Ogata Isshinsai que tenía como sobrenombre Puño Santo -Kensei.

– Ya tengo pensado realizar un evento para poder observar las habilidades de ese nuevo discípulo del ryozanpaku que puede ser más interesante que el anterior – dijo Diego Carlo que su sobrenombre es Puño de la Risa / Puño de la Furia.

– Quizás debería enviar a mi discípulo para que ponga a prueba a ese disque nuevo y poderoso discípulo del ryozanpaku – sugiere Hongo.

– Espera en estos momentos mi discípulo se tiene que enfrentar a ese nuevo discípulo pero primero quiere derrotar a ese llamado Kenichi Shirahama al parecer tiene asuntos pendientes con él, después enfrentará a ese nuevo discípulo llamado Son Goku – comenta Ogata.

– Así que se llama Son Goku que nombre más peculiar tienen los jóvenes de hoy en día – pensó para sí misma Mikumo Kushinada.

Después siguieron conversando de otras temas que tenían pendientes como por ejemplo saber quién será el otro maestro que se les una y tenían en mente a Ma Sougetsu pero lo que nadie sabía todavía es que este maestro ya enfrentó al saiyajin anteriormente y fue derrotado y también lo que no les pasaba por la mente es que ese nuevo discípulo ha entrenado a los maestros del ryozanpaku y gracias a eso se han vuelto más fuertes, incluyendo que tampoco conocen de la existencia de Whis al parecer se llevarán una gran sorpresa..

 ** _Ciudad Tokitoki._**

Goku junto a Whis llegaron a dicho lugar el saiyajin solo silbo por ver la peculiar ciudad pero también observa que está desolada y tuvo un mal presentimiento al verla así hasta que pudo observar a la Kaio-shin del tiempo que tenía en sus hombros a Tokitoki pero también era acompañada por Trunks.

– ¡Hola! Trunks me alegro de verte – decía Goku.

– Señor Goku bienvenido – decía Trunks alegre de ver a alguien conocido ya que ha perdido mucho últimamente por ejemplo a Mai.

– Hola señor Whis y Son Goku me alegra conocer finalmente a la única versión que se hizo amigo de Zeno-sama – comenta Chronoa.

Goku no entendió muy bien eso, pero lo dejo de lado ya que quería comentarle algo a Trunks aunque Whis ya sospechaba cuando iba a detenerlo el saiyajin habló – Dime Trunks ¿te has hecho más fuerte? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? Quiero comprobar que tanto has avanzado desde que enfrentamos a Black –

Trunks iba a aceptar ya que quería fortalecerse y Goku siendo Goku como de costumbre pero antes de eso la Kaio-shin interviene diciendo que tienen que hablar de cosas más importantes después de eso podrían pelear y tenían que ir al nido del tiempo donde los estaba esperando el Kaio-shin anciano, el pelinegro solo suspiro ya que quería pelear contra otro saiyajin y así los personajes se dirigieron al nido del tiempo.

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo se que no es muy largo pero espero puedan comprender que he estado corto de tiempo y solo escribía en las noches por eso también no puse el documental ya mañana domingo será la final del mundial y tengo planeado verla con unos amigos así que posiblemente no hubiera avanzado más. Sobre el planeta oscuro y los miembros de el escuadrón de la oscuridad se hira revelando más detalles en el próximo capitulo los pongo desde ya para que poco a poco se vayan familiarizado con ellos ya que son personajes OC._**

 ** _También en el próximo capítulo relatare lo que le sucedió a Trunks y como perdió a Mai._**

 ** _Sobre los rangos de los soldados y demás peleadores seria este :_**

 _ **Rango B** **– clase baja**_

 ** _Rango D – clase media_**

 ** _Rango A – clase alta_**

 ** _Rango S – nivel dios de la destrucción._**

 ** _Rango SS – nivel ángel guardián._**

 ** _Rango SSS – nivel Daishinkan._**

 ** _Rango Z – nivel rey del todo :v_**

 ** _Espero les guste la clasificación de esa manera, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, será en tiempo indefinido porque uno nunca sabe y ya no quiero quedar como un mentiroso, gracias por todo..._**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo el capitulo 23 de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado...**

 **Muchas gracias por su gran apoyo y comentarios..**

 **Ahora si comencemos...**

 **Renuncia de derechos, todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores:**

 **Dragon Ball –** _akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._

 **Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi –** _syun matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._

 _ **Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super.**_

 _ **Capítulo 23 : ¿¡El lugar de la confrontación!?**_

En estos momentos nos encontramos precisamente donde se encuentran los dos jóvenes del ryozanpaku que ante ellos estaba el líder de ragnarok el primer puño conocido como Odin, Kenichi estaba tenso ante este personaje.

– ¡Eres, el primer puño! – dijo Kenichi.

– Vamos no estés tan tenso, no nos hemos visto uno al otro durante mucho tiempo ¡olvidate de eso por el momento! – comenta Odin, pero el discípulo del ryozanpaku solo aumenta su espíritu de pelea, esto hizo que Miu se sorprendiera un poco y al notar eso pensó – Asombroso.. ¡Su espíritu de pelea está brotando! –

– ¡Mira, no estoy usando mis guantes de ragnarok! Eso indica que no tengo planeado enfrentarte hoy – Odin comenta mientras pone una sonrisa enseñando sus manos.

– ¡Oh.. Eso es bueno! – exclamó Kenichi dando un pequeño suspiro en forma chibi esto causa que Miu cayera de espaldas en esa misma forma ya que el tonto pupilo dejó de aumentar su espíritu de pelea.

Miu le empezó a susurrar al oído que debería de ser más cuidadoso ya que es el líder de ragnarok la organización que intentó capturar a Honoka, pero Kenichi solo respondió que él no lo hizo y además él solo quería hablar, en eso Odin empezó a hablar acerca de que la tienda no ha cambiado ni un poco ni tampoco la dueña ya que ha sido vieja desde que eran niños, después empezó a preguntarle sobre sus padres, Kenichi le seguía la conversación ya que realmente no sabía quién era, ante esto Miu pone una cara de sospecha al escuchar cómo respondía su amigo – ¡Por favor esa expresión es de que no sabes quien es y estas muy perdido – se dijo para sí misma la rubia, el primer puño seguía hablando hasta que le comentó que lo reconoció cuando vio ese pin y que estaba realmente feliz porque pensaba que Kenichi recordaba la promesa que hicieron, aunque por el momento este no recordaba nada y estaba muy nervioso – Entonces, hay un parque enfrente, vamos a terminar esto muy rápido – dijo Odin.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? – grita Kenichi muy nervioso y con vergüenza al no recordar quién es ese chico, Odin solo se dio la vuelta para ver directamente a Kenichi ya que estaba de espaldas porque tenía pensado ir directo al parque a cumplir con esa promesa – ¿Me preguntaste de qué estoy hablando? – comenta Odin apretando la dentadura por lo que dijo Kenichi este solo se alarmado al ver esa expresión Miu solo puso una cara de palo mientras tenía varias gotas de sudor.

– ¡Hey! ¿Dime cuál es mi nombre? – dijo Odin.

– Lo siento… En realidad no puedo recordar – Kenichi responde haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa, ante esto Miu solo pensó teniendo la misma cara de palo – !Lo sabía! – ante esto Odin se molestó por esa reacción tonta de Kenichi que se asustó más por eso pero luego mira como Odin entra a la tienda y compra varias golosinas y al salir de la tienda se sienta en una banca que este a las afueras de la tienda, después saca una golosina y la abre de diferente manera esto le recordó a Kenichi que conocía a cierta persona que podía hacer ese truco – ¡Oh! Tú el modo en que abres eso – gritaba muy nerviosamente – ¿¡Ryuto!? ¡Eres Asamiya Ryuto! – terminó gritando el tonto pupilo.

– ¿Finalmente le recordaste? Parece que ese lento cerebro tuyo no ha cambiando tan poco – dijo el ahora llamado Ryuto.

De ahí empiezan hablar acerca del pasado y sobre la promesa que hicieron al ver a una pequeña niña rubia detener a unos ladrones que querían intimidar a la señora de la tienda aunque anteriormente Kenichi había cambiado el pin que tenia de un gatito por el que usa siempre que tiene el yin yang dibujado, hasta que recordó que prometieron ser fuertes como esa pequeña niña que después se la presentó a Ryuto ya que se trataba de Miu, después le pregunta a Kenichi porque quiere ser más fuerte, solo que al primer puño no le pareció la respuesta dada por su amigo de la infancia y posteriormente se puso los guantes – Ahora te haré cumplir esa promesa que casi has olvidado – Odin decía mientras entrelaza sus manos y se movía hacia el parque donde también lo siguieron los chicos.

– Nuestra promesa de hace 10 años ¿Fue sólo para alguna pelea? – exclama Kenichi.

– No, ¡Es una pelea entre hombres! Si pierdes me llevaré ese pin que tienes en el cuello – dijo Odin.

– Quieres pelear conmigo.. ¿Sólo por este pin de la máquina vendedora? – decía Kenichi que observa su pin de yin yang junto a su lado está Miu.

– Menos charla.. Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer Shirahama Kenichi – exclamó Ryuto.

Kenichi realmente no entendía lo que sucede pero acepta rápidamente, Miu se extraño por ver esa actitud en su joven amigo que al preguntarle a Kenichi esté solo le dijo que debía enfrentar a su amigo y llevarlo por el camino del bien. Luego se pone en posición de pelea que rápidamente se lanzó contra Odin que había aumentado su aura, para así tratar de convencerlo – ¡Despierta Ryuto! – grita Kenichi que lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que todo parecía indicar que le pegaría de lleno en el rostro pero Ryuto detuvo su ataque con ambas manos con una sostuvo su muñeca y la otra su codo – ¡Tch! ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento intenso has tenido? ¡Eres el primer oponente que evade mi seikuken! – comenta Ryuto que después suelta el brazo de Kenichi para tratar de darle un codazo que el pupilo del ryozanpaku evade ese golpe agachándose para después moverse hacia atrás – Pero.. Ya has perdido tu oportunidad de ganar – dijo Odin.

Después Odin le explicó que su única oportunidad de ganar era con el primer ataque y que también se contuvo al final de su ataque, en eso Kenichi se lanza nuevamente contra Ryuto que hace su intento asesinó queriendo hacer retroceder a su viejo amigo que para su sorpresa no lo hizo y tuvo que evadir su ataque, esto realmente lo sorprendió ya que esperaba que retrocediera.

– ¿Qué extraño creí que retrocederias al sentir mi intento asesino? Al parecer has experimentado auras más sofocantes – expone Ryuto.

– Digamos que conozco a alguien que haría que cualquiera se orinara en los pantalones, sobretodo si se atreven a quitarle su comida, necesitas más que eso para hacerme retroceder – dijo Kenichi recordando el poder del saiyajin y también la mirada de muerte que pone cuando alguien quiere arrebatarle la comida, eso hizo recordar a Miu que en estos momentos su amado saiyajin estaba de viaje y sólo espera que regrese pronto para poder estar con el afortunado pelinegro.

– Entonces ya no me lo tomaré con calma – dijo Ryuto aumentado su seikuken, en ese mismo momento Kenichi se lanza nuevamente contra su viejo amigo pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe con la palma abierta que le dio de lleno en todo su rostro haciendo que Kenichi caiga de espaldas al suelo – ¡Kenichi! – grito Miu que miraba como su amigo recibió ese golpe de lleno – Esto es decepcionante.. Que solo estés en este nivel – comenta Ryuto que estaba limpiando sus lentes porque se llenaron con un poco de sangre, para después ver a la hermosa rubia.

– Señorita Furinji, no creo que esta débil persona sea apropiada para usted – dijo Ryuto.

– No creo que conozcas al verdadero Kenichi – respondió Miu, en ese instante el discípulo se levanta nuevamente y sorprendiendo al primer puño.

– Qué fue eso de ahora… Esa calmada y aún así pesada aura… ¿Fue de ese tipo? – pensó Odin que mira como Kenichi se levanta y dice lo siguiente – Ya veo… Fui tumbado por tu aura.. ¡Pero en términos de auras definitivamente no perderé ante ti! – así finalmente se levantó pero de repente se empezó a tambalear y sentía que sus piernas le fallaban en eso Miu le brinda su ayuda para que se pudiera poner de pie – Miu, ¡no me ayudes! ¡No he terminado con él aun! – fue lo que exclamó el joven pupilo.

Kenichi dio varios puñetazos pero eran detenidos por Odin haciendo que la mano del joven pupilo se pusiera roja y le saliera humo, pero eso no lo detuvo y dio varias patadas que fueron igualmente detenidas por Odin y después nuevamente lanzó varios puñetazos que eran detenidos de manera magistral por Ryuto.

– ¡Qué tenebroso oponente! ¡Al segundo de atacar entra su seikuken, siendo neutralizado! – pensaba Miu un poco nerviosa al ver eso.

– Qué desperdicio, parece como si has estado obteniendo entrenamiento de varios maestros de alto nivel, pero tu ingenuidad hace que todo eso sea un desperdicio – dijo Ryuto.

– ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!? – decía Kenichi.

– ¡Ven a mí con algún intento asesino! ¡Si no, nunca romperás mi seikuken! – exclamó Ryuto.

– ¿Con que así se siente pelear contra alguien que pueda utilizar el seikuken? Enserio es difícil – comenta Kenichi.

– Vaya, al parecer ya habías visto esta técnica, no eres tan tonto como pensé – dijo Ryuto al ver a su viejo amigo que se encontraba con varios golpes y raspaduras también se miraba algo agitado, aún así Ryuto hizo más grande el seikuken.

– Solo había visto una pelea, dónde habían utilizado el seikuken, pero aún así no me daré por vencido – Kenichi exclamó haciendo su famoso combo especial, pero fue detenido por Ryuto sorprendido al joven Kenichi.

– ¿Cómo puede ser esto? Mi ataque final fue… detenido fácilmente… – pensó Kenichi que ya se sentía muy frustrado.

– Ese combo tuyo es muy peligroso sobretodo ese yamatsuki, pero enfrentarlo contra alguien que tiene una buena visión y pueda utilizar el seikuken… ¡no es imparable en absoluto! Debería intentarlo también – dijo Ryuto haciendo un yamatsuki dándole de lleno a Kenichi que cayó al suelo derrotado, Miu solo pudo gritar el nombre de el tonto discípulo.

– De acuerdo a la promesa… Tomaré el pin.. De esta forma no habrá regreso – expone Ryuto.

– Porqué… ¿porqué te importa tanto ese pin? – exclamó Miu.

– En realidad no quiero el pin.. Hace diez años este tipo hizo algo imperdonable.. Solo estoy aquí para vengarme – respondió Ryuto, después le quito el pin a un Kenichi tirado en el suelo muy lastimado, pero también le entregó un pin viejo pero lo dobló y lo llamó el pin del perdedor, antes de retirarse del lugar Ryuto les dijo que iba a diezmar a la alianza shinpaku por completo y que le digan a Son Goku que se preparé porque tenía pensado derrotarlo y demostrar que todo lo que se dice de él es mentira, esto enojó a Miu pero antes de que le reclamará fue detenida por un Kenichi que solo sonríe por lo dicho por Ryuto.

Así quedando solo los dos chicos en ese lugar – Kenichi, ¡tienes que aguantar! – dijo Miu, después de descansar un rato ambos chicos se fueron para el ryozanpaku en el camino Kenichi tenía cascadas de lágrimas porque estaba cargando todo lo que se compró, ya que pensó que la rubia iba a tener piedad pero no fue así ya que al momento de preguntar solo le respondió que porque todavía estaba vivo y tenía que romper sus límites.

 _ **Nido del tiempo.**_

Goku y los demás iban hacia el nido del tiempo porque ahí estaba el Kaio-shin anciano y también la información que necesitaban, – Disculpe, que pregunte pero ¿por que se mira tan joven señor Goku? – exclamó Trunks que iba junto a ellos caminando de lo más tranquilo.

– Jejeje no sabría responder con certeza pero ya estaba así cuando desperté en la nueva dimensión – responde Goku.

– Eso fue debido a que viajastes de una manera forzada y por lo tanto ese fue el efecto secundario por romper de esa manera las paredes dimensionales, tienes suerte de no haber muerto – aporta Chronoa.

– Con que de eso se trataba, al parecer Daishinkan-sama hizo un movimiento peligroso al enviarme así ¿por qué no me explico eso señor Whis? – expone Goku.

– Eso es simple, fue porque no me preguntastes, además mi padre estaba a punto de ser sellado así que era un momento crítico, no tuvo otra opción y el hecho de que que en ese momento estabas peleando contra el señor Bills hizo que el viaje fuera más pesado – dijo Whis mientras reía un poco.

– Jejeje eso es verdad, pero ya no importa – decía Goku para después seguir caminando en un silencio cómodo hasta que dio un grito fuerte y eso asustó a los demás – ¿¡Me volveré hacer más joven cuando viaje a otra dimensión!? – fue el gran grito, pero en eso la Kaio-shin le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – ¡Idiota no me asustes de esa manera! – exclamó la Kaio-shin del tiempo que tenía varias venas de enojo por llevarse ese fuerte susto ante esto Goku estaba sobándose la cabeza ya que tenía un fuerte chichón – Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro mientras que Trunks y Whis tenían varias gotas de sudor.

– No te preocupes te daremos un artefacto para que puedas viajar entre las dimensiones, también puedes tener un entrenamiento especial para poder usar tu teletransportación y así viajar de una manera más fácil – exclamó Chronoa entrando ya al nido del tiempo donde estaba el Kaio-shin anciano.

– Ese entrenamiento me da mucha curiosidad, oh hola viejo me alegro de que esté con vida o eres otro Kaio-shin anciano – decía Goku acercándose donde esta dicha persona.

– Al parecer no has cambiado en nada solo en apariencia, y si soy el Kaio-shin que conoces, después del torneo de poder me asignaron a este lugar – comenta el viejo Kaio-shin.

Después de ese extraño saludo la Kaio-shin del tiempo se preparó para darles la información de la dimensión que tenía que visitar el saiyajin, en eso sacó un pergamino y todos pudieron ver ese mundo donde al principio observaron una gran guerra que se estaba llevando entre seres con alas blancas, otros con alas negras y de último unos con alas de murciélago, al término de esa guerra todas los bandos que se llamaban ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios quedaron al borde de la extinción y recurriendo a reencarnar a los humanos para lograr sobrevivir, después pasó un tiempo y una tal Rias Gremory reencarno a un chico perdedor llamado Issei que el cual poseía un objeto llamado Sacred gear que contenía una alma sellada de un dragón celestial llamado Draig y todo ocurrió como se conoce enfrentaron a un dios llamado Loki, pelearon contra una tal brigada del caos, ayudaron a una facción de vampiros, etc, hasta que finalmente pelearon contra un bestia apocalíptica denominada Trihexa 666 ya que nadie podía derrotarlo la mayoría de los dioses y líderes de cada facción se sellaron con él, pero antes de que siguieran observando un ruido les llamó la atención y era Goku que estaba roncando porque se había quedado dormido por ver ese lugar que no le llamó la atención porque no habían sujetos fuertes – ¡Oye despierta! – fue el grito que hizo que Goku despertará de golpe – jejeje lo siento pero me pareció aburrido ese lugar, ¿Están seguros que ahí se encuentra el antiguo llamado Seikatsu? – comenta el pelinegro.

– Claro que se encuentra ahí, en que parte de quedaste dormido – dijo Chronoa.

– Bueno en esa parte dónde están cuidando una especie de escuela para algo llamado rating game – respondió Goku con su mando detrás de la nuca.

La Kaio-shin del tiempo solo dio un leve suspiro por ver el comportamiento del saiyajin pero después siguieron viendo ese pergamino, ya estaban celebrando un torneo de los rating games mundial donde cada facción podría participar y ahí sucedió lo siguiente un sujeto que dijo que se llamaba Sheen empezó a destruir dicho lugar al principio quería conquistar esa dimensión pero nadie de ahí estaba de acuerdo y empezaron a pelear contra todos los soldados pero fue en vano al final esa dimensión quedó erradicada, ante esto Goku tenia una mirada seria y no era el único – Ese es el destino que tiene esa dimensión con la intervención de los subordinados de Mikaboshi, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar ese trágico futuro – expone la Kaio-shin del tiempo que sacó otro pergamino vacío – Aquí se establecerá la nueva historia de esa dimensión – terminó de explicar Chronoa.

– Está bien iré y cambiaremos el destino de esa dimensión, además ese sujeto Sheen se mira fuerte aunque nunca lo había visto – dijo Goku.

– No tenemos mucha información pero por lo que sabemos hasta ahora son un grupo de cinco o seis personas que poseen poderes abrumadores – comenta el Kaio-shin anciano.

– ¿Ellos son sus guerreros oscuros? – preguntó Goku algo que era obvio.

– Más bien los nuevos guerreros oscuros ya que en la primera pelea que hubo entre Zeno-sama y Mikaboshi este último perdió a la mayoría de sus guerreros, por eso ha estado reclutando más – dijo el Kaio-shin anciano que después observa a Chronoa que se miraba pensativa.

– Lo que me preocupa es que hay la posibilidad de que haya un guerrero de otro universo – dijo Chronoa.

– ¿A que se refiere con otro universo? – preguntó Goku.

– Para que lo entiendas fácilmente, se refiere a que puede ser de un universo de otro hermano de ellos, como sabrás Zeno-sama y Mikaboshi no son los únicos reyes del todo, pero es muy extraño cómo pudieron conseguir dicho guerrero – dijo Whis.

– Todavía queda confirmar al 100% esa información, por el momento los otros dos patrulleros andan en eso, aunque me hubiera gustado que los conocieras Goku, seguramente te hubieras llevado una sorpresa – dijo Chronoa.

– Estaré preparado para lo que sea, entrenaré al máximo para sobrepasar mis límites – dijo Goku aunque no entendió cuando dijo que se llevaría una sorpresa al conocer a esos patrulleros.

– Muchas gracias y perdón por dejar todo en tus manos – expone la Kaio-shin del tiempo pero observaron a Trunks que permaneció callado y tenía la mirada caída – ¿Te encuentras bien, Trunks? – pregunta el saiyajin al ver ese comportamiento – Lo lamento lo que pasa es que soy demasiado débil y por eso no pude proteger a nadie incluida a Mai – expone Trunks que le salieron pequeñas lágrimas al recordar ese fatídico día – ¿Podrías relatar lo sucedido? – pregunta Goku al ver al hijo de su eterno rival – Claro además tiene que saberlo de todas maneras porque seguramente se enfrentará a Ninjin – dijo Trunks, ese nombre hizo que al saiyajin le diera mala espina.

 _ **Flasback**_

 _ **POV. Trunks**_

 _"Me encontraba en una ciudad reconstruida, ya que varias quedaron en total destrucción después del ataque que hizo Black quien era un aprendiz de Kaio-shin pero su complejo de dios lo llevó a odiar a todos los humanos y con la ayuda de las super dragon ball logró intercambiar su cuerpo con Son Goku ya que este tenía un gran poder, al final fue derrotado._

 _Pero después me convertí en un patrullero del tiempo y al hacerlo estuve ayudando a la Kaio-shin del tiempo, hasta que un día tenía una cita con Mai la hermosa chica que estuvo peleando a mi lado cuando la amenaza de Black llegó a nuestras vidas, con el tiempo nos enamorados, ella era una de las razones por las que siempre quise superar mis límites, ese día estaba libre de mis ocupaciones como patrullero del tiempo ya que un ser muy peligroso había resurgido, yo tenía el deber de contactar nuevamente a Son Goku su versión más fuerte ya que también hay una versión de este que es un patrullero del tiempo, en fin decidimos tener una cita, todo iba mejor de lo que había pensado, aunque por ratos cuando miraba a Mai se miraba sonrojada, sobre todo porque al ver a una pareja con hijos ella extrañamente se tocaba el vientre al preguntarle porqué lo hacía solo me respondió que me tenía una sorpresa y al final de nuestra cita me la diría, a decir verdad no pude comprender muy bien ese acontecimiento pero solo esperare el final de esta cita, pero después el lugar se empezó a oscurecer y tuve un mal presentimiento sobre todo al escuchar_ _una voz que me dijo._

 _– Al fin te encuentro Trunks, necesito que me digas dónde se encuentra la versión más fuerte de Son Goku ya que no lo encuentro en ningun lugar –_

 _¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué me siento tan sofocado?_

 _Fueron mis pensamientos al escuchar a ese sujeto hablar, me di la vuelta para poder divisar quién era ya que me encontraba de espaldas mientras tenía sujetada la mano de Mai que al verla se miraba que estaba temblando del miedo, al parecer el aura de este sujeto es muy maligna, cuando al fin pude ver quien era lo reconocí al instante se trataba de Ninjin un miembro del escuadrón de la oscuridad un nuevo grupo que habíamos estado investigando, pero me pregunto por el señor Goku pero aún no se sabe en qué dimensión está, pero según la Kaio-shin del tiempo está investigando en qué lugar se encuentra ya que esta nueva amenaza destruyó mi otro hogar donde se encontraban mis amigos junto a mi familia y mi otro yo que era una versión_ _más joven._

 _– ¡Nunca te diré nada! – fue el comentario que le hice para luego recibir mi ropa de combate ya que Mai reaccionó y sacó una cápsula donde contenía dichos objetos incluida mi espada, lo peor de todo es que ese sujeto no está solo ya que puedo ver y escuchar las fuertes explosiones a mi alrededor ¡Maldición! fue mi pensamiento luego me transforme en super saiyajin, me fui directo hacia ese nuevo sujeto pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a su rostro, recibí un fuerte golpe en el estómago que no lo vi venir, eso hizo que escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo ¡no puede ser, de un solo golpe me hizo este daño! Fue mi pensamiento ya que sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremeció._

 _– Eres patético, no estoy interesado en alguien débil como tú –_

 _Fue el comentario de Ninjin, pero como pude me puse de pie nuevamente y me transforme en el super saiyajin 2 para tratar de golpearlo, pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano ya que esquivaba cada golpe que le lanzaba, en un rápido movimiento me pegó en el rostro y eso hizo que saliera volando hacia un edificio lo lamento, no era mi intención arruinar la ciudad después de ser reconstruida fue lo único que pude pensar ya que nuevamente trate de golpearlo pero no podía ni siquiera rozar su mejilla._

 _– Te mataré y luego torturare a tu linda novia, yo si fuera tu dijera donde esta Goku –_

 _Al decir eso Ninjin me dio varios golpes en todo mi cuerpo que no pude observar ninguno de sus movimientos para luego caer al suelo de manera violenta y perdiendo mi transformación de super saiyajin 2 – cof, cof, cof ¡rayos! Es muy fuerte – solo me levanté débilmente mientras salía sangre de mi boca – ¡Trunks! – fue el grito que me hizo reaccionar y ver dónde venía esa voz muy conocida para mí – ¡Mai, bastardos suelten la! – fue lo que les grite a cuatro sujetos que eran compañeros de Ninjin._

 _– Creo que ya te distes cuenta de que es inútil que trates de pelear contra mi, solo estoy interesado en Son Goku quiero ver lo fuerte que puede llegar hacer, ya que superó a los dioses de la destrucción – fue el comentario de Ninjin, a decir verdad me alegra de que el señor Goku haya logrado superar a los dioses de la destrucción._

 _– Nose dónde se encuentra esa versión de Son Goku, pero te aseguro que él te ganará – fue lo que se me ocurrió decirle, pero a ese bastardo no le pareció muy buena mi respuesta y me empezó a dar una gran golpiza, era tratado como un saco de boxeo hasta que caí de rodillas mientras tosia una gran cantidad de sangre, Ninjin sólo suspiro de aburrimiento he hizo una señal a los que tenían a Mai – ¡Maldición debo levantarme – pero mi cuerpo no reacciona – ¡Maldición, Maldición! Cuerpo tienes que reaccionar, lastimaran a Mai – pero fue en vano me sentía muy débil mis inútiles rodillas me fallaron y caí boca abajo mientras pude ver como sostenían a Mai._

 _– Este lugar no es de utilidad para nosotros, así que lo destruiré, pero antes.. – Ninjin agarró a Mai que estaba llorando y le atravesó el corazón, quedé en total shock, ver a la persona que amas ser asesinada de esa forma delante de tus propios ojos sin poder hacer nada, con mis últimas fuerzas y energías pude arrastrarme hasta dónde cayó el cuerpo de Mai al llegar solo la abrace, ese malnacido solo reía junto a los demás sujetos que llevó._

 _– Mai, por favor, no me dejes – fue lo que le dije mientras derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y enojo por ser débil, le pasé un poco de mi energía pero sabía que eso no era suficiente._

 _– Tru.. Trunks.. Lo sien.. Lo siento – era la voz de una debilitada Mai que se batía entre la vida y la muerte, mientras tosia una alarmante cantidad de sangre._

 _– No me tienes que pedir perdón.. Por favor ya no hables te llevaré a un lugar seguro y estarás bien – trataba convencerme de que podría escapar de ese lugar._

 _– La.. La..Sorpresa que te quería.. Dar es que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.. Seguramente seras un gran padre… Perdóname por… – fue lo último que escuché de Mai, mientras la abrace con más fuerza, juraría escuchar el llanto de un bebé, pero mi mente estaba en blanco ya no podía procesar nada solo sentía que perdía todo nuevamente, ¿será un castigo por haber alterado el tiempo muchas veces? Solo dejé que salieran más lágrimas de impotencia – snif, Por favor no me dejes, Mai, snif–_

 _– Qué patético, muere junto con este planeta – dijo ese bastardo de Ninjin que me lanzó una esfera de energía, al parecer este es el final, sólo cerré mis ojos pero no pasó nada sólo escuché como esa energía fue desviada hacia el cielo que al explotar sacudió todo el planeta – Trunks, perdónanos por llegar tarde, come esto – fue la voz de un guerrero conocido, al abrir mis ojos pude observar a Son Goku el que era un patrullero del tiempo me estaba dando una semilla del ermitaño junto a él estaba mi padre Vegeta._

 _Al principio estaba dudando si era real que ellos estaban aquí pero decidí comer la semilla del ermitaño, mis fuerzas y energías regresaron, pero solo dejé a un lado el cuerpo de Mai, sabía de antemano que no podría ser revivida por las esferas del dragon porque fueron destruidas y también porque el alma de cada ser que es asesinado por los guerreros oscuros les pertenece al mayor enemigo hasta ahora, Amatsu-Mikaboshi quien es hermano de Zeno-sama. Me le quedé mirando fijamente a Ninjin que me miraba de manera burlesca, el bastardo solo dijo – Qué decepción creía que era la versión más fuerte de Son Goku pero solo es el patrullero del tiempo, no podrán ganarme ya que soy más fuertes que ustedes, además también he sido recompensado con el alma de un dios de la destrucción y al hacer la fusión de_ _almas me puedo_ _volver mucho más fuerte_ _– esto dejó en shock a mi padre y a Son Goku, la fusión de almas es una técnica que solo los seres oscuros han desarrollado, pero por lo poco que sé de ella se trata de que obtienen los poderes y apariencia de ese guerrero que se le fue arrebata su alma, haciendo que sus poderes se unan y se vuelven muy poderosos, pero eso no me importa solo quiero vengar la muerte de Mai, de repente todo el planeta empezó a temblar, estaba sacando toda mi ira junto a la frustración que sentía por no haber protegido a Mai y a mi hijo, solo quería derrotar a estos sujetos sobretodo a Ninjin, en un momento sentí como mi poder iba en aumento, las rocas levitaban a mi alrededor de un fuerte grito expulse_ _todo mi poder y sentía como mi cabello creció hasta mi cintura al parecer llegue al super saiyajin 3, sabía que no era suficiente para derrotar a Ninjin pero no me importa solo me fui directamente hacia él a pesar de los gritos de los otros dos saiyajins que se transformaron en la fase que ellos llaman super saiyajin 4, la primera vez que la vi quedé muy sorprendido._

 _Los tres nos lanzamos contra Ninjin este solo les dio la orden a sus subordinados que no se metieran, pero por más que trataba de golpearlo no podía ese malnacido aumentó su velocidad, recibí un fuerte golpe en mi rostro después un golpe de mazo en mi espalda para caer al suelo y crear un gigantesco cráter al salir pude ver también salir de ahí a mi padre y al señor Goku – ¡Es enserio, nosotros tres no podemos hacerle nada! – ya que el daño que tenía Ninjin por los golpes que pudieron darle los otros dos saiyajins no eran tan notorios en cambio nosotros estábamos muy lastimados, en eso Ninjin creó una gran esfera de energía para destruir el planeta – Perdoname Mai no pude hacer nada contra este sujeto – apreté mis dientes y cerré fuertemente mi puño, ya había perdido la transformación del super saiyajin 3 vaya el desgaste de energía es enorme, solo estuvimos peleando por diez minutos y fue suficiente para que ese bastardo nos diera la paliza de nuestras vidas._

 _– Trunks, tienes que escapar – fue el comentario de mi padre._

 _– No lo haré, aunque quisiera ese ataque no me dará tiempo de escapar – fue lo que respondí, al ver esa enorme cantidad de energía dirigirse ya hacia nosotros._

 _– No te preocupes, nosotros la detendremos lo suficiente para que logres escapar – dijo Son Goku que me dio una enorme sonrisa, nose como puede sonreír de esa manera en estas situaciones, pero después puso una mirada seria – Debes encontrar a mi versión más fuerte, y por favor entrégale esto – Goku me lanzó su báculo sagrado y mi padre el artefacto para viajar en dimensiones._

 _– Pero… –_

 _– ¡Cállate insecto! Debes lárgate y encontrar la manera de derrotar a estos sujetos para que puedas revivir a esa chica – fue lo que me dijo mi padre que lanzó su resplandor final al mismo tiempo que Son Goku lanzó su kamehameha y así ambos poderes colisionaron haciendo temblar todo el planeta y grandes columnas de tierra se levantaban._

 _Perdónenme pero prometo que encontraremos la forma de derrotarlos y regresar todo a la normalidad, y así me retire de esa batalla donde quedó una parte de mi vida pero, ¡¡juró que reviviré a Mai!! "_

 _ **Fin POV. Trunks**_

 _ **Fin del flasback.**_

Un silencio enorme cubría el lugar , la Kaio-shin del tiempo solo se limpiaba unas lágrimas que tenía al escuchar nuevamente ese suceso, Goku tenia una mirada seria ya que puede ver el sufrimiento que tenía Trunks, el pelinegro solo dijo – Trunks, te prometo que derrotare a Mikaboshi y así podrás recuperar a Mai, aunque sea lo último que haga –

Esto sorprende al hijo de Vegeta pero después se seca las lágrimas que tenía para decir – ¡Muchas gracias! Pero también prometo que le ayudaré – los supremos Kaio-shin y el ángel sonrieron por ver eso en ellos, las esperanzas de salvar el universo recae en un solo hombre pero eso no significa que peleará solo en esta dura batalla que poco a poco se aproxima.

Después de eso Chronoa le enseña el objeto que Goku utilizará para ir a las dimensiones, aunque no era igual al que suele usar Trunks o cualquier otro patrullero, este objeto era el anillo del tiempo aunque era de color dorado y también fue modificado para que alguien que no fuera Kaio-shin pueda utilizar dicho artefacto, luego Trunks le dio el báculo sagrado aunque Chronoa tenía un regalo de más por decirlo así y era un dogi color rojo, la cual recubre una camiseta spandex oscura y unos brazaletes y correas azules, sus pantalones poseen esta misma tonalidad, siendo todo esto unido por una cinta que contiene las semillas del ermitaño, de un color cerúleo similar a sus muñequeras y tobilleras así es era el traje de Goku xeno y el pelinegro ya se lo había puesto en verdad era muy cómodo para pelear, también se colocó su báculo sagrado en su espalda.

El saiyajin le agradeció por haberle regalado ese nuevo traje de pelea, también procedió a preguntarle si con ese anillo del tiempo podía viajar sólo él o también podía llevar compañía, a lo que Chronoa le responde que puede llevar a las personas que desee solo tienen que tocarlo, el saiyajin se alegró de escuchar eso ya que Shigure lo acompañará en sus aventuras en otras dimensiones, aunque después se le pasó por la mente si a la maestra en armas le gustaría llevar un traje de pelea como el suyo solo que en versión para mujer, después tanto el saiyajin como Whis se despidieron de los que vigilan el tiempo pero antes Goku le prometió a Trunks que vendría a visitarlo para que logre controlar el super saiyajin 3, Chronoa dijo que les avisara cuando tienen que viajar a esa dimensión ya que tienen que dejar que avance un poco en su línea original para que el cambio sea mejor, luego solo se retiraron del lugar.

– ¡Gracias señor Goku! Estoy seguro que usted logrará derrotar este nuevo mal, es la esperanza de todos nosotros – dijo Trunks que observa como ambos desaparecen de su vista.

 _ **Ryozanpaku.**_

Kenichi llegó junto a Miu que traían las compras, pero al momento de abrir la puerta de la sala del dojo estaba Shigure que lo señaló con su dedo para decir.

– ¡Oh! ¡Expresión de perdedor! – eso hizo que una flecha imaginaria atravesará al joven pupilo.

– ¡Estás bromeando! ¡Podía decirlo solo con tu cara! ¿Podrías dejar de perder ya? – comenta Sakaki con una mirada molesta pero al mismo tiempo burlándose. Ese comentario también hizo que otra flecha atravesará a Kenichi o al menos así se sentía.

– Kenichi, escuche que perdiste, ¿es verdad? – Apachai comenta mientras se acerca a un cabizbajo discípulo.

– Su humor dacayo, como regresó, como todo un perdedor… ¿tienes algunas palabras para nosotros? – fue el comentario de Ma Kensei que aprovecha para tomar unas cuantas fotos de su discípulo.

– ¡Podrían tener todos un poco de simpatía! – fue el grito de Kenichi que tenía varias venas de enojo por ver como sus maestros se estaban burlando de su reciente penuria.

Pero nadie paraba de reír, Kenichi solo les comenta que no perdió solo se dejó ganar por ser un amigo de la infancia pero que para la próxima vez lo matará aunque solo es un decir, el venerable anciano le comento que una derrota sirve para aprender hasta dónde puede llegar y tener un mejor aprendizaje, aunque al venerable dijo que nunca había perdido hasta que llego Goku y lo derrotó ahí se dio cuenta hasta dónde podía llegar, en eso Kenichi los empezó a molestar porque ellos siempre perdían contra el saiyajin aunque era algo que siempre sucederá, ante esto los maestros le dieron una mirada asesina pero ante de que dijeran algo una fuerte luz apareció en el patio del dojo, enseguida salieron a recibir a sus nuevos amigos que ya son considerados familia.

Al quitarse esa luz pudieron ver al saiyajin que tenía un nuevo traje de pelea y se veía muy imponente, las chicas se sonrojaron al ver al pelinegro vestido de esa forma y solo corrieron para abrazarlo y besarlo en las mejillas.

– ¡Bienvenidos, nuevamente! – dijeron los maestros a coro.

– Ya las extrañaba chicas – comenta Goku eso hizo que el corazón de ambas se acelerará al máximo.

– Todo salió bien en este viaje – decía Whis.

– Nos cuentan lo sucedido mientras tomamos un poco de té – sugiere Akisame.

– Esa es una excelente idea – expone Whis que se dirige a la sala del dojo.

Mientras tomaban un poco de té Whis les relato todo lo sucedido en el nido del tiempo, cabe mencionar que se sintieron triste de saber sobre lo sucedido a Trunks aunque sólo lo conocen mediante el holograma que les enseñó Whis, después Goku les mostró el báculo sagrado que tenía también el anillo dorado que poseía para poder viajar entre las dimensiones.

– ¿Entonces, Kenichi? – comenta el saiyajin.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Goku? – pregunta Kenichi que se toma un trago de té.

– Contra quién perdiste – fue la respuesta de Goku que hizo que Kenichi escupiera el té que se había tomado, esto causa que todos empezaran a reírse, Kenichi solo tenía nubes negras sobre su cabeza mientras tenía cascadas de lágrimas. Después de ese incidente le relataron que el primer puño lo derrotó, bueno llegó la hora de la cena que fue de lo más normal, platicaban de varias cosas como por ejemplo el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento que harán los maestros.

Después de esa agradable cena ya que las chicas habían llegado a un acuerdo que cada quien le daría un bocado de comida al saiyajin, el problema era que se peleaban por saber quién sería la primera en hacer eso y siempre terminaban haciendo un caos, fue agradable para el saiyajin y Whis ya que las chicas no molestaban en sus lugares en cambio los maestros y Kenichi tenían que pagar el duro precio de ver como destruyen sus lugares donde estaban y al final no podían probar un solo bocado de esa deliciosa comida y recurrían a pedir comida a domicilio.

Ahora se encontraba el saiyajin en las aguas termales descansado un poco por el día que ha tenido, solo estaba pensando en lo que tuvo que pasar Trunks y se juró que se haría más fuerte porque no dejaría que nadie lastimara a sus hermosas chicas, también recordó algo que dijo Trunks y habló en voz alta para sí mismo.

– Con que el super saiyajin fase 4 ¿cómo será esa transformación? Sería interesante poder obtenerla, ¿pero como la obtendría? –

– ¿Una nueva transformación, cariño? – pregunta Shigure.

– Me agrada que siempre buscas la manera de romper tus límites mi querido Goku ¿pero esa transformación será más fuerte que tus fases divinas? – fue el comentario de Miu.

– Oh.. Chicas.. Bueno esa transformación la tenía otra versión mía aunque no creo que sea más fuerte que mis fases divinas, tengo que preguntarle al señor Whis acerca de eso – dijo Goku que mira como Shigure se pone a su lado izquierdo y Miu a su derecha – ¿También se quieren bañar? Para que estén más cómodas debería irme – expuso Goku, era algo obvio que las chicas se iban a bañar ya que tenían solo una toalla cubriendo sus hermosos cuerpos pero conociendo al saiyajin no le puso importancia a ese detalle.

– Queremos bañarnos junto a ti – fue el comentario de Shigure que lo dijo de manera seductora y le pasaba uno de sus dedos por el pectoral del saiyajin.

– Limpiaremos tu lindo cuerpo – dijo Miu que aún no se podía creer que dijera eso pero tampoco quería retroceder y le pasó uno de sus dedos en los abdominales del afortunado Goku.

– Es.. Está bien.. – comenta el saiyajin que estaba un poco rojo, aunque se extraño sentirse así pero las chicas siempre lo ponían en esas circunstancias.

– Está bien cariño, prepárate te limpiaremos como lo hacen en las revistas que lee Ma Kensei – dijeron ambas chicas.

Empezaron limpiando el cuerpo del saiyajin con una esponja que cada vez que hacían más presión dejaba rastros del jabón en ellas, una limpia los brazos, otra las piernas del afortunado pelinegro que estaba muy sonrojado igual que las dos chicas que ambas se acercaron al rostro del guerrero y lo besaron apasionadamente eso hizo que la temperatura del ambiente subiera de nivel, después de besarse las chicas se bajaron un poco la toalla para mostrar sus grandes pechos, eso dejó perdido al saiyajin y sentía que cualquier momento perdería la cordura.

Rápidamente Shigure se puso a limpiar la espalda del saiyajin con sus pechos moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha por ratos daba pequeños gemidos de placer, ante esto Miu que no se quería quedar atrás empezó a limpiar los pectorales del saiyajin que cada vez estaba más perdido y sentía que pronto su instinto salvaje como todo un saiyajin despertará.

– ¿Quieres tocar nuestros pechos? – fue la pregunta de ambas chicas que ya estaban perdidas en el placer.

– Quie. Quiero tocarlos.. Pe.. Pero.. – decía Goku un poco nervioso.

– ¿Pero qué?.. – dijeron ambas.

– Pero estamos siendo observados por Ma Kensei y Kenichi que están escondidos en esos arbustos.. ¿No importa que ellos vean? – dijo Goku señalando dicho lugar que se empezó a mover en señal de que querían huir.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para las chicas que rápidamente se cubrieron con la toalla que tenía cada una, mientras una aura oscura y sedienta de sangre fresca se empezó a manifestar en ellas, ante esto Goku trago saliva porque pensaba que le harían daño pero no fue así, rápidamente las chicas corrieron donde estaba Maestro y pupilo que no pudieron escapar porque del miedo que tenían cayeron en unas de las trampas que ponía Shigure.

– Chi.. Chicas.. Perdón solo venía para evitar que el maestro Ma hiciera esto.. – decía Kenichi pálido por ver el rostro siniestro de las chicas – ¡rayos, estoy muerto, con que lo que estaban haciendo era lo que se susurraban mientras Goku peleaba contra los maestros, estoy muerto – fue el pensamiento del joven pupilo que estaba a punto de recibir un gran castigo.

– Cá.. Cállate tú también querías ver.. yo venía a tomar unas fotos de las aguas termales.. Quería ver como quedaban a estas horas… Es enserio.. – fue la excusa del maestro de todas las artes chinas.

Las chicas solo apretaron sus nudillos al ver a las personas que arruinaron ese gran momento, después empezaron a golpearlos a diestra y siniestra, incluso Shigure les lanzó esferas de ki haciendo una gran explosión en lugar.

Goku estaba escuchando los gritos desgarradores de Kenichi y Kensei mientras escucha las explosiones y mira a lo lejos el humo causado por estas, solo trago un poco de saliva para ir a ese lugar – Las chicas son aterradoras, ¿no es así? Tochumaru – dijo Goku que tenía al pequeño ratón en su hombro derecho ya que empezó a caminar para ir al lugar donde se estaba llevando la torturar, a Tochumaru solo le brillaron los ojos mientras reía.

Los demás maestros que estaban en el dojo salieron al patio rápidamente ya que escucharon las explosiones y los fuertes gritos que provenían de las aguas termales, pero lo que vieron los dejó petrificados, Miu tenía sujetado el pie de Kenichi que venía inconsciente, con varios chichones en la cabeza, con los dientes quebrados y con quemaduras leves por las esferas de energía agregando también que la joven rubia lo traía de arrastras mientras que Shigure traía al maestro Ma Kensei en las mismas condiciones, ambas tenían todavía esa aura con instinto asesino y sed de sangre fresca, los demás maestros que estaban observando ese suceso no quisieron hablar, tenían un miedo abrumador, varias gotas de sudor recorrían sus rostros, solo vieron como ambas chicas tiraron a un lado los cuerpos de las personas que arruinaron su momento a solas con el pelinegro, luego pasaron donde estaban los demás maestros que tragaron grueso, pero se sintieron aliviados porque no les hicieron nada.

Goku llegó tiempo después y sólo vio cómo las chicas iban entrando al dojo, también a los demás maestros temblorosos, los dos cuerpos tirados mientras estaban inconsciente, sintió el mismo escalofríos y temor, de manera sigilosa se acercó donde estaban los demás.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó de manera temblorosa el venerable, que no se podía creer que sintiera ese miedo.

– Bueno verán estábamos… – Goku no pudo terminar porque a una gran velocidad Shigure y Miu le taparon la boca para que no relatara lo que estaban a punto de hacer, ellas se miraban con un pequeño rubor, pero después cambiaron a una mirada asesina que iba directamente hacia los demás maestros para que entendieran que no deberían preguntar – ¿Cariño, quieres comer helado con nosotras mientras vemos un programa de televisión? – dijo Shigure con una voz suave y dulce, ante esto a los demás maestros les salió una gota de sudor – ¡Claro que sí quiero! Chicas son las mejores – gritó Goku de alegría mientras se iba con ambas chicas que abrazaban cada brazo del saiyajin.

– ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – pregunta Akisame, señalando los cuerpos inconsciente de Kenichi y Ma Kensei.

– Lo mejor será dejarlos ahí, no vaya hacer que por ayudarlos las chicas nos hagan lo mismo – sugiere Sakaki.

Los demás estaban de acuerdo y mejor decidieron entrar al dojo, Whis estaba meditando en su habitación estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó el alboroto recién armado – Super saiyajin 4, podría ser la clave para la evolución de Goku – dijo el ángel mientras ponía una sonrisa.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si se preguntan porque no puse el documental, bueno eso será en el capítulo 25 porque ahí estara Renka viéndolo también ya en el siguiente capítulo se viene algo bueno porque tengo planeado terminar ya con la saga o arco argumental de ragnarok.**

 **También por si se preguntan porque elegí high school dxd, bueno la verdad se me hará más fácil comenzar con esa dimensión ya se que esta muy explotada pero la haré a mi propio estilo, aunque aún nose si dejar al inútil de Iseei porque ese personaje no me agrada, pero creo que al final lo dejaré ahí..**

 **Tenía pensado darle una waifu a Trunks pero creo que mejor no ya que tiene que cumplir con la promesa que se hizo de revivir a Mai...**

 **Les tengo una pregunta y esa es la siguiente:**

 **¿Les gustaría ver Lemon en esta historia o solo situaciones como la que sucedió al final de este capítulo?**

 **Gracias por todo amigos hasta la próxima..**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Renuncia de derechos: todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Dragon Ball–** _akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión._

 **Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi–** _Syun Matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 24 : El inicio de las peleas._**

Era un dia normal en el ryozanpaku donde Goku estaba entrenando junto a la hermosa Shigure, ya que estaba entrenando de manera especial porque sería la persona que acompañaría al saiyajin y quería volverse más fuerte, también había llegado la hermana menor de Kenichi este último estaba entrenando muy duro porque perdió ante Ryuto pero también estaba muy imprudente porque observa como el maestro Sakaki iba pasando de los más tranquilo tomándose una cerveza en eso se le lanzó de lleno.

– ¡Está es mi oportunidad! – dijo Kenichi que le tiró varios golpes consecutivos al maestro pero este los detiene fácilmente con una mano – Si claro – dijo Sakaki para después darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago a su discípulo que salió volando y atravesó una pared del dojo.

– Entrenar muy duro es bueno pero no seas imprudente, ya no estés amargado por haber perdido contra el primer puño o lo que sea, pero es mejor no entrenar con esa actitud – comenta Akisame, esto hizo que una flecha imaginaria atravesará al tonto pupilo que después estaba acostado muy deprimido que solo pudo decir – No perdí…¡Solo lo deje ganar! –

– En verdad hiciste llorar a mi hermano – expone Honoka.

– Todavía no te has recuperado… – dijo Akisame dando un suspiro.

En eso el maestro Ma Kensei se iba acercando mientras lee una de sus revistas favoritas a Kenichi le brillaron los ojos y se lanzó de lleno contra su maestro – ¡una apertura! – trató de golpearlo pero el resultado fue al revés porque Kensei le dio tres patadas a una alta velocidad he hizo que su pupilo cayera al suelo con un fuerte daño.

– Hey, la mente de Kenichi ha caído en un estado de caos, miralo balbuceando solo.. – comenta Sakaki.

– ¡Hey abuelo! Antes de que patees a alguien más, ¿podrías ser más gentil con tu discípulo? – grita Honoka enojada señalando al maestro Kensei.

Kenichi se levanta para gritar – ¡Maestro! ¿En verdad no tengo talento para las artes marciales? – ese comentario lo responde Akisame de la siguiente manera – Mmm,no –

– Todos ustedes maestros, han puesto su esfuerzo en enseñarme todas estas técnicas, ¿ha sido todo para nada? – exclamó Kenichi golpeando el suelo con sus puños.

– Eso es exactamente correcto – respondió Akisame de manera simple y directa,haciendo que su joven discípulo se fuera para una esquina a llorar mientras era rodeado por una aura oscura y llena de melancolía.

– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué le dijistes eso? – comenta Honoka que miraba muy enojada al maestro Akisame que solo respondió de la siguiente manera – Mentir está mal.. –

– El primer puño me dijo que solo porque soy demasiado ingenuo mi entrenamiento no ha servido de nada – comenta un deprimido Kenichi que le estaban saliendo varias cascadas de lágrimas.

– Creo que ese primer puño está muy equivocado, tienes de ejemplo a Goku a pesar de su ingenuidad es muy fuerte y no se rinde ante la adversidad – comenta Whis.

– Eso es cierto.. Pero.. Goku es diferente y tiene talento para las artes marciales – dijo Kenichi aún deprimido, haciendo que a Whis le saliera una gota de sudor.

– Por eso es que quería incorporar más instinto asesino a mis ataques… – seguía diciendo el tonto discípulo.

– ¡Es por eso que estás equivocado! – dijo el venerable anciano – ¿Kenichi, podrías aceptar que te entrenará personalmente? – este comentario del anciano sorprendió a todos los demás maestros menos a Whis que solo sonrió.

Kenichi se sorprendió por eso pero aceptará cualquier entrenamiento que le ponga con solo lograr atravesar el seikuken, pero después se puso pálido por ver la expresión que tenia Hayato ya que estaba riendo con un poco de malicia.

Cuando eso estaba sucediendo Goku estaba entrenando junto a la maestra Shigure que poco a poco se acopla más al estilo tortuga, – ¡Genial! Shigure sigue así, tienes un mayor control sobre tus ataques – comenta Goku con una enorme sonrisa, que llena de confianza a las hermosas chicas – Eso.. es porque tú me estás entrenando.. De lo contrario no lo hubiera logrado – decía la hermosa maestra en armas que seguía lanzado más golpes, pero después del entrenamiento físico prosiguieron con el entrenamiento mental, ambos se pusieron en posición de loto para meditar y logra fortalecer sus mentes, a cierta distancia estaba Tochumaru que también había practicado el estilo tortuga ahora también se puso a meditar.

Mientras tanto los miembros de la alianza shinpaku se dirigían donde era el escondite de Kisara. – ¡Deténgase, deténgase de ragnarok! ¡Heh! ¡Somos los que detienen las lágrimas de los niños después de vernos, shinpaku! ¡Heh! – eran los alocados cánticos de los miembros incluido Siegfried, ya habían entrado al edificio y lo primero que hizo Nijima fue mostrarles unas fotos de Kisara donde estaba abrazando unos lindos gatitos, de tanto alboroto que estaban haciendo finalmente Kisara acepta hacer una tregua con la alianza shinpaku, Nijima sonríe maliciosamente porque la flacucha le había preguntado sobre si Goku realmente era miembro de dicha alianza. El orejón al confirmar que efectivamente era miembro de shinpaku un brillo en los ojos de Kisara se presentó en sus ojos, también hablaron acerca de que el segundo puño de ragnarok que tenía como nombre código Berserker planeaba algo y estarían en alerta.

Regresando al ryozanpaku algunos maestros estaban en la puerta principal del dojo pero aún Goku y Shigure estaban meditando pero ahora se les unió el ángel guardián, se estaban despidiendo de Kenichi y el anciano este último dijo que llevaría a su discípulo al "corazón de Japón" esto sorprendió al maestro Akisame ya que entendió que se refiere al valle negro un lugar donde el país es menos desarrollado y destruido, regresaran aproximadamente en una semana. Ya estaban a punto de entrar y cerrar la puerta, cuando observan cómo venían saliendo de la casa principal del dojo Goku y Shigure que lo venía abrazando esto hizo que Miu hiciera una mueca de molestia.

– ¿A dónde fue el anciano y Kenichi? – preguntó curiosamente Goku qué sintió como la presencia de ellos se iban alejando.

– El venerable anciano, tiene pensado darle un entrenamiento especial a Kenichi – dijo Sakaki.

– Eso suena interesante, pero a qué lugar piensa llevarlo, me da mucha curiosidad – comenta Goku que ahora era abrazado por ambas chicas, esto hizo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor.

– El único que sabe aquí es Akisame, ya que parecía sorprendido cuando el anciano habló del lugar donde llevaría a Kenichi, ¿que es lo que no nos estás diciendo – comenta Sakaki señalando al maestro del jiujitsu.

– No se nada – dijo Akisame tocándose el bigote.

– Es gracioso.. Porque tienes el mal hábito de tocar tu bigote cuando mientes – dijo Sakaki – ¡Chicas ya dejen de manosear a Goku! – fue el grito que dio el maestro del karate ya que las chicas estaban tocando el fuerte brazo y los pectorales del saiyajin que reía nerviosamente, ante este comentario ambas le dieron una mirada asesina al maestro Sakaki que sólo trago saliva e hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

– Maestros Akisame, ¿usted sabe que lo que mi abuelo está planeando hacer? – dijo Miu que seguía aferrada al saiyajin.

– ¡Apachai quiere saber también!, si tú no nos dices, entonces nunca volveré a jugar othello contigo otra vez – comenta el maestro del muay thai.

Pero Akisame no quería decir nada hasta que Ma Kensei habló de la debilidad de Akisame y esa era una forma de hacer que hable y se trataba de los pimientos verdes, las chicas lo amenazaron de que solo eso le daría de comer haciendo que el maestro no tuviera otra opción más que hablar.

Relato que está era una prueba dura para Kenichi ya que no sabe si podrá salir del valle negro por su propia cuenta, tendrá que elevar su nivel como artista marcial pero sino el Kenichi que conocen hoy en día desaparecerá de este mundo. Goku tenia curiosidad de ir a ese lugar sobre todo por el nombre que tenía pero en eso le dio hambre y decidió ir a comer.

 _ **Ubicación del segundo puño**. _

Se encuentra Berserker jugando poker junto a Loki que era acompañado por su fiel número 20, aunque durante el juego Loki decía que el primer puño era un egoísta, ya que les había dicho que no deberían de atacar a la alianza shinpaku pero seguido les dice que la destruyan rápido, también se estaba quejando por la pérdida de cuatro miembros, de que el primer puño ya no debería de seguir siendo el líder de ragnarok, en fin al parecer Loki quería lavarle el cerebro a Berserker para que traicione a Odin, pero al segundo puño no le parecía importante lo que Loki está hablando.

Berserker se levantó de su asiento ya que no quería seguir jugando – ¡Vamos a jugar otra ronda¡ ¿a donde vas? – decía Loki que había sacado un poker de cuatro obviamente haciendo trampa.

– Qué tipo de pregunta es esa tramposo, voy a cazar a shinpaku.. Esas fueron las órdenes de Odin.. – dijo Berserker que iba caminando hacia la salida del edificio.

Tch.. Este tipo en verdad es algo.. Incluso yo no puedo anticipar lo que está pensando pensó Loki para acercarse donde Berserker estaba sentado y ver que mano tenía, pero al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa porque tenía flor imperial. El que tiene un cuerpo superior y sobresaliente talento en las artes marciales… estoy seguro que lo haré que sea un líder para el nuevo ragnarok que estoy pensando hacer y dejar de lado a Odin fueron los últimos pensamientos de Loki.

 ** _Valle Negro._**

Finalmente el anciano junto a Kenichi habían llegado a un denso bosque, donde el tonto pupilo iba a realizar un entrenamiento especial, pero se sorprendió de que Hayato dijera que este entrenamiento consiste en realizar absolutamente nada. Ante esto Kenichi le reclama porque pensaba que iba a realizar un intenso entrenamiento y pensó que se estaba burlando de él.

Hayato al ver esa expresión empezo a decir que si no le gustaba ese calendario de entrenamiento podía ser libre de irse pero tenía que tomar en cuenta los peligros que le tomará salir de ese bosque, también le comentó que hay osos corriendo por todos los alrededores esto asustó a Kenichi y solo pensó que el venerable anciano era un monstruo.

– Kenichi, ahora tienes que confiar en mí – dijo Hayato.

Al no tener otro alternativa Kenichi se quedó en el bosque junto al anciano, pero algo le estaba pasando ya que cuando estaba recogiendo agua sintió unas brisas por su nuca, también sucedió cuando estaba recogiendo madera para el fuego, pensó que eran locuras suyas y que mejor entrenará en secreto porque estaba dispuesto a derrotar a Ryuto.

Después de unos momentos estaban en un río ya que Hayato le había comentado al joven Kenichi que no tenían comida y debían pescar si querían tener el estómago lleno – ¡Te preguntaré de nuevo! ¿¡En verdad, no trajistes nada de comer!? – decía el joven pupilo que todavía no se podía creer en lo que se había metido.

– Por supuesto… es por eso que sino atrapadas un pescado, ¡no tendrás cena! – decía Hayato que atrapó varios peces, esto alegró a Kenichi porque pensó que ya tenían la cena pero para su sorpresa el venerable le dijo que esos peces solo eran suyos y como un artista marcial, debe ser responsable de sus tres tiempos de comida, cabe mencionar que el tonto pupilo quedó petrificado al escuchar eso y sólo pudo observar como el venerable anciano se marchaba llevando consigo todos los peces, así paso toda la noche intentando conseguir un pescado pero fue en vano, para su mala suerte intentó conseguir algo de comer y no pudo, hasta que encontró unas nueces, comiendolas para no morirse de hambre, el venerable anciano se fue a dormir, en eso Kenichi se puso a entrenar a escondidas de Hayato así estuvo por el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente Hayato encontró a Kenichi acurrucado mientras temblaba un poco, luego lo regaño ya que entrenar fue un desperdicio de energía, nuevamente se decidieron a conseguir comida pero Kenichi no tuvo éxito e intentó arrebatarle la comida a su maestro pero el resultado como se esperaba fue desalentador para Kenichi, que luego de tanto intentar se perdió en el bosque y cayó inconsciente hasta que fue encontrado por un sujeto que le brindó ayuda, después de eso todo ocurrió como en la historia original donde Kenichi fue por agua al río y fue atacado por un gran oso que antes de que el gran oso lo asesinara fue salvado por esa persona que era nada más y nada menos que el maestro de Ryuto aunque eso no lo sabía Kenichi, este maestro lo quería como discípulo pero el joven pupilo se negó ya que para él no era necesario una técnica asesina y subconscientemente había elegido el camino del sei, hasta que finalmente después gracias a la ayuda de esa maestro llegó donde estaba Hayato esperando para ahora si iniciar con el verdadero entrenamiento.

Después ese maestro de nombre Ogata se iba marchando – Maldito viejo del ryozanpaku me hizo entrenar a su discípulo.. Kenichi Shirahama es alguien interesante pero desafortunadamente no vino el discípulo llamado Son Goku, creo que me unire a la diversión – fue lo que se dijo el maestro también conocido como Kensei.

Regresando a la ciudad específicamente a la escuela donde estaba Nijima invitando a Tanimoto a una fiesta para los miembros de la alianza shinpaku, antes intentó buscar a Goku pero este ya se había ido junto la hermosa rubia porque tendría que ir de compras, como era de esperarse Tanimoto se negó, después de eso la mayoría se reunieron en un karaoke pero estos sólo eran los de "rango alto" porque los "soldados" estaban reunidos en el viejo edificio donde siempre permanece Kisara esta última le preguntó al orejón acerca del paradero de Goku y ya estaba sospechando que quizás no pertenecía a la dichosa organización, esto puso nervioso al orejón y rápidamente se inventó una excusa, después la fiesta prosiguió como se conoce aunque Kisara, Ukita, Takeda y Siegfried estaban en lo suyo y no ponían atención a lo que Nijima estaba hablando, este último decidió ir donde estaba los subordinados de rango bajo pero al llegar al edificio de Kisara quedó impacto porque todos estaban tirados en el suelo, tenían varias lesiones y al parecer estaban inconscientes. Nijima se escondió atrás de la puerta porque escuchó a alguien acercarse pero era el tipo que llevaba siempre la bandera al parecer se fue a buscar comida.

– ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! – fue el grito de ese chico.

– ¡Matsui! –

– Com.. Comandante ¿Qué pasó aquí? – dijo Matsui. Pero antes de que Nijima respondiera se escucha a alguien hablar de manera entrecortada. – ¡Kamioka! ¿Qué pasó aquí? – grita Matsui qué rápidamente sostenía el cuerpo de un lastimado Kamioka.

– El.. El Berserker.. Vino y pre.. pregunto donde estaban los coman.. comandantes pero no le dije yo.. yo. – Kamioka quedó inconsciente en los brazos de Matsui que estaba derramando lágrimas por ver a su amigo en esas condiciones.

– ¡Comandante! Nuestros camaradas fueron vencidos así, ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? – exclama Matsui.

– Estoy pensando sobre un.. ¡Contraataque por supuesto! – comenta Nijima muy enojado por lo sucedido.

Mientras eso sucedía Goku en compañía de Miu, Sakaki y Akisame estaban de compras, ya estaban regresando al ryozanpaku mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Hasta que Goku se detuvo de golpe sorprendiendo a las personas que lo acompañan.

– ¡Qué ocurre Goku! – exclamó la rubia de grandes atributos físicos, ya que vio el rostro serio del pelinegro, los maestros también se confundieron al verlo así.

– Takeda y Ukita están en problemas, siento que sus energías están bajando considerablemente – respondió Goku para luego cerrar sus ojos y abrirlos después de unos segundos – Ahora vuelvo, iré a ver qué sucede – después de eso los presentes observaron como el saiyajin se marchó a una buena velocidad.

– Espero que no suceda nada malo – comenta Miu que tenía una mano en su pecho.

– No te preocupes, sabemos de antemano lo fuerte que es Goku – dijo Sakaki.

– Solo hay que esperar a que vuelva – aporta Akisame.

Miu entendía que Goku era alguien muy fuerte pero igualmente siempre se preocupa por el pelinegro, también porque tenía un mal presentimiento, pero luego vio en una tienda a unos lindos gatitos y fue a verlos.

– Oh, mira tienen un nuevo gatito… Oh, cielos quisiera agarrarte y llevarte conmigo – gritaba Miu, esto hizo que Sakaki se llevará una de sus manos a la frente al ver como la rubia pasó de estar preocupada a quedar hipnotizada por un gatito.

– Miau, miau, miau – decía Miu que no sintió que otra presencia se aproxima – Miau – también se escuchó decir a cierta chica que también era amante de los gatos – ¡Va.. Vaca lechera! – fue el grito de esa chica.

– ¡Ki.. Kisara! – gritó Miu.

Unos momentos antes de ese encuentro los comandantes de shinpaku estaban saliendo del karaoke, ya que Nijima al parecer se fue a la otra fiesta porque nadie le prestó atención, cada quien se fue por sus propios caminos, donde Ukita junto a Takeda iban caminando de lo más tranquilo este último comenta – Había notado esto antes… Pero te gusta Kisara ¿No es cierto, Ukita – esto lo dijo ya que había notado como el susodicho se puso nervioso y también porque en la fiesta llevó varias fotos de los gatitos que tenía y se las mostró a la flacucha.

– Tú… Idiota ¿¡no digas disparates como ese esta bien?.. Además creo que a Kisara le gusta Goku – responde Ukita un poco cabizbajo al decir eso.

– Puede ser verdad.. Ese Goku es muy afortunado incluso Miu está enamorada de él – dijo Takeda, pero antes de que siguieron conversando un comentario los puso en alerta.

– Los encontré, ¡Shinpaku! Soy tan afortunado – exclamó el segundo puño de ragnarok que en un rápido movimiento se vio como trató de golpear el rostro de Ukita pero gracias que Takeda pudo reaccionar y difícilmente esquivaron ese ataque.

– Estos lentes de sol no están mal.. – dijo Berserker que sostiene los lentes que le pertenecen a Ukita.

– ¡Tú, eres Berserker! – exclamó Takeda.

– Justo ahora.. Falle a propósito – decía Berserker.

Ambos comandantes de la alianza shinpaku estaban sudando frío, en eso Berserker se lanzó de lleno contra Ukita que está vez no pudo esquivar el golpe y cayó al suelo al sentir el fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire, Takeda intentó golpear a Berserker pero este último lo esquiva fácilmente y fue él quien le pegó a Takeda en el rostro que hizo que el boxeador retroceda, Ukita se levantó difícilmente ya que a diferencia de su amigo el boxeador esté casi no era muy fuerte, cuando finalmente se levantó intentó derribar al segundo puño pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya Berserker le dio una combinación de golpes en el torso y rostro haciendo que Ukita vuelva a caer al suelo pero este ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, Takeda se quería lanzar nuevamente pero se detuvo al escuchar que el celular que poseía Ukita estaba sonando en señal que alguien le estaba llamando, el segundo puño respondió la llamada.

– Ey, Ukita ¿Dónde estás? – era la voz de Nijima que fue él quien estaba haciendo la llamada.

– Bajo mi pie – respondió Berserker que estaba pisoteando a Ukita, esto sorprendió al orejón pero ya no dijo nada porque el segundo puño corto la llamada, en eso Takeda se puso en guardia listo para seguir peleando contra el miembro de ragnarok.

– Ese chico Son Goku ¿No está aquí? Ni siquiera ese otro chico Kenichi Shirahama, ya que ustedes dos son muy aburridos – dijo Berserker.

– ¡Quita tu pie..! – comenta Takeda mientras apretaba su dentadura.

– ¿Takeda, el puño verdad? El rumor dice que tus puñetazos pueden acabar con boxeadores de los pesos pesados.. – dijo Berserker con su característica forma de hablar.

– ¡Te he dicho que quites tu pie de encima de Ukita! ¿No me entiendes? – grita Takeda que se lanzó de lleno contra el segundo puño pero no pudo conectar un solo puñetazo porque Berserker los esquivó de manera muy sencilla ni siquiera apartó su pie que tenía sobre Ukita.

Takeda intentó dar un fuerte puñetazo que al momento de hacerlo llamó a ese ataque ¡gancho super tornado! Pero Berserker estaba pensando esquivarlo a la izquierda pero luego se decidió esquivar a la derecha esto sorprendió a Takeda pero luego solo sintió como le dieron una fuerte patada que lo hizo retroceder nuevamente.

– Tengo alguna pregunta algo rara.. – comenta Takeda que se limpia la sangre que le salía por la boca – alguna vez.. ¿Has estudiado artes marciales? – Takeda terminó de hablar mientras se ponía firme para seguir peleando.

– Nunca.. – fue la simple respuesta de Berserker.

– Odio admitirlo, pero esto es algo que se llama puro genio – dijo Takeda.

– Estoy cansado de jugar contigo… ¡Cállate y muere! – comenta Berserker.

Takeda nuevamente se lanzó pero Berserker esquiva su ataque para pegarle atrás de la cabeza haciendo que Takeda cayera al suelo dando varios giros sobre sí mismo para luego levantarse mientras tenía varias lesiones en su cuerpo y rostro, en eso Ukita reacciona y sostiene el pie de Berserker el cual estaba encima de él.

– ¡Takeda, ahora! ¡Acaba con él! – fue el grito de Ukita, en eso su amigo el boxeador se lanzó para golpear el rostro de Berserker este último agarró el brazo derecho, pero el boxeador no se quedaría así, he intentó golpearlo con la izquierda pensando que lograría conectar ese puñetazo pero para su mala suerte Berserker esquivo ese golpe que a pesar de la distancia solo le rozó la mejilla, pero el segundo puño le conectó varios golpes que lo hicieron caer y quedar lastimado.

– No fue divertido,¡son unos perdedores! – comenta Berserker que camina hacia un lastimando Takeda, el segundo puño puso su pie en la cabeza del susodicho – Fue una pena, quería encontrarme con ese tal Son Goku y demostrar que es una farsa –

– Entonces aquí me tienes, yo si fuera tú apartaría el pie de la cabeza de mi amigo – comenta Goku con una mirada seria, pero Berserker no se inmutó, Takeda que apenas tenía un ojo abierto solo sonrió por ver a Goku, también venía corriendo Nijima pero se detuvo y sonríe de forma maléfica al ver a su "comandante más fuerte".

Cambiando de escena en este momento nos encontramos en el lugar donde esta Miu y Kisara que comento – Nos hemos cruzado muchas veces estos últimos días, ¿no es así? – mientras con una mano sostenía su gorra, ya que recordó que se había encontrado con la rubia en la librería ya que ese día ambas agarraron un libro que tenía ilustraciones de gatos, otro día en un refugio secreto que era para gatos y así sucedía siempre se encontraban en los lugares donde habían gatos.

– Eso es porque pensamos y actuamos parecido, somos hermanas amantes de los gatos – dijo Miu.

– Es… Es por los gatos – decía Kisara.

– Cuando me siento sola.. Mi amor por los gatos crece exponencialmente.. – expone Miu.

– ¿Oh, sola dices? Es porque ese chico Kenichi no está ¿Te gusta? Creía que te gustaba Goku – comenta Kisara aunque si no le gusta Goku, es mejor para mi, rayos en que estas pensando Kisara.

– ¿¡QUÉEE!? Estas equivocada, Kenichi para mi es como un hermano pequeño, no, más bien como un perro que vive en mi casa – decía rápidamente Miu – Además Goku me...me gus… gus..–

– Así que no se encuentra Kenichi es una pena un objetivo menos, además el que más importa derrotar es a Son Goku – comenta Freya que lanzó el primer golpe con su bastón pero Miu logra esquivar ese ataque aunque Freya estaba en compañía de su grupo de valkirias – Eres tan buena como dicen… Miu Furijin.. –

Qué.. Qué es lo que me acaba de tirar pensó Miu.

– Kisara, estaría bien que solo dejarás a las valkirias pero según los rumores dicen que te unistes a la alianza shinpaku – comenta Freya.

– Vaca lechera esta es mi pelea – fue lo que dijo Kisara.

– Las amantes de los gatos se unen además… – Miu dijo sonriente pero después puso una cara demasiada dulce y a la vez sospechosa – Tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar con las lagartonas, tú encargarte de el tercer puño – la rubia quería castigar a las fans del pelinegro.

– Freya-sama, nos encargaremos de esa molesta rubia que siempre hostiga al lindo Goku –

– Así es, te daremos un fuerte castigo por acercarte demasiado al guapo de Goku –

– Después que te derrotemos lo iremos a buscar para pasar un rato agradable junto a él –

Fueron los comentarios de las valkirias, esto hizo que a Miu le saliera una vena de enojo y aumentará su instinto asesino, dejado eso de lado los maestros Sakaki y Akisame se movieron a otro lugar no muy apartado claro ya que las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente, pero luego tragaron saliva por ver el rostro de Miu y agradecieron que Shigure se quedó en el dojo haciendo un de limpieza no porque seguramente causaría un grave problema.

 ** _Perdón por la tardanza y por dejarlo hasta aquí, la verdad este capítulo estaba planeado ser más largo y también la pelea contra Odin pero tuve un contratiempo, desafortunadamente tenía el capítulo listo para publicarlo pero nose como demonios lo borre y al recuperarlo con la cuenta ya que siempre hago copia de seguridad por motivos como esté, al recuperar dicho capítulo estaba incompleto eso fue un golpe bajo, me decepcione de mi mismo ya que solo se recuperó como 2,000 palabra de las 10,000 que llevaba el capítulo, eso hizo que intentará rehacerlo nuevamente con lo poco que tenía pero solo escribe como 1,000 palabras más y sentía que no me estaba saliendo así que borre nuevamente y así estuve todo este tiempo.. Hasta el punto de perder la inspiración.. Pero luego me puse a leer los comentarios nuevamente y eso hizo que recuperará un poco más la motivación.. Gracias por todo amigos... El próximo capitulo lo haré mejor...esperenlo.. Y nuevamente perdón... También por ese motivo este capítulo es corto ya que tengo que recuperar la inspiración pero se que lo haré.. Adiós y cuídense.. Leere algunas historias que tengo pendientes.. Si saben de alguna buena historia les agradecería que me dejen el nombre en los comentarios..._**


	25. Capítulo 25

**_Renuncia de derechos:_**

 ** _Dragon Ball –_** akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión.

 **Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi —** _syun matsuena, adaptación a serie anime por tokyo movie shinsha._

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 25: ¿El final de ragnarok?_**

 ** _Planeta Oscuro._**

Se encontraba Sheen en compañía de un personaje que llevaba una bata de científico, unos lentes cuadrados y tenía barba, dicho sujeto tenía un frasco que contenía una especie de gas de color entre púrpura y negro.

– Doc, ¿Este gas, enserio me servira para mi propósito? – decía Sheen que sostenía en sus manos el frasco.

– ¿Estas dudando de mi capacidad? –

– Vamos Doc no me vea de esa manera, Jajajaja se que tiene una gran capacidad, pasando a otro tema ¿ya vinieron los recolectores de información? –

– Todavía andan de viaje, seguramente vendrán en unos días –

– Tch! Es una lástima que no puedan ser rastreados, estoy pensando que fue mala idea darles esa habilidad – dijo Sheen.

– Eso es porque son de los mejores recolectores, aunque al principio no fue sencillo modificarlos –

Sheen sólo decidió irse para otro sector pero antes dijo – Solo espero que esas chatarras no me defrauden y me traigan esa información – el científico no le puso mayor importancia y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

Sheen finalmente había llegado a una habitación donde se llevan a cabo los entrenamientos de sus subordinados ya que cada miembro del escuadrón de la oscuridad posee un equipo de 5 personas menos el líder de dicho escuadrón, dichos personajes estaban descansando después de una sesión de entrenamiento. Todos poseen trajes muy peculiares ya que son idénticos a los que usa el personaje de scorpion en mortal kombat x con la diferencia que es de color blanco y negro, en sus espaldas tenía un dragón con cuernos dibujado y en la parte inferior decía escuadrón de Sheen.

– Oh! Bienvenido capitán – dijo un sujeto de nombre Kyūri su ojos eran de color amarillo ya que posee una máscara que cubre todo su rostro y solo eran visibles los ojos, su estatura es de 2.2 metros.

– ¿Alguna novedad? – dijo otro sujeto llamado Bīto, sus ojos eran de color rojo, mide 2.5 metros de altura.

– Por el momento ya hay una buena cantidad del gas, que nos dará una buen entretenimiento cuando vayamos a la dimensión designada – responde Sheen.

– Es una lástima que esté llena de personas débiles, quería un buen reto – comenta Paseri sujeto de 1.69 metros de estatura y ojos de color negro, mientras saca una especie de bola de cristal – hay que ver qué es lo que sucede en ese putrefacto lugar –

Todos los presentes observaron que en esa dimensión se llevaba una pelea entre un sujeto que tenía varias a las negras, que se hacía llamar Kokabiel, este ser estaba peleando contra unos chicos en lo que parecía una academia, desafortunadamente eran muy débiles para poder derrotar a ese tal Kokabiel – Tch! Y se hacen llamar demonios, son una vergüenza, ya quiero darles su merecido – dijo Retasu sujeto con estatura de 2.7 metros y ojos azules.

– Tranquilo, hay que seguir el plan del capitán, para así tener mayor diversión – comenta Tamanegi ser con ojos blancos y una altura de 2.9 metros.

– Así es mis súbditos, antes de conquistarla nos tienen que dar un buen entretenimiento, por el momento solo estaremos entrenando mientras espero los recolectores de información – dijo Sheen mientras ponía una gran sonrisa – Espero que la información sea la que requiero de lo contrario estaré muy molesto –

– La verdad capitán nose porque se empeña tanto en buscar a Son Goku, solo es un simple guerrero saiyajin – Kyūri comenta de manera desinteresada.

– Jajajaja seguramente es porque ese simple guerrero según la información ha dominado el migatte no gokui, algo que el capitán no ha logrado dominar al 100% – dijo Paseri, mientras los demás reían haciendo que a Sheen le salgan varias venas de enojo.

– Debe ser difícil ser el único miembro del escuadrón de la oscuridad que no pueda dominar el migatte no gokui – Bīto decía tratando de molestar a su capitán ya que los obliga a utilizar esos extraños trajes.

– ¡Cállense, idiotas! Ese guerrero Son Goku es más fuerte que ustedes inútiles, además no subestimen a un saiyajin, son una raza de guerreros con un gran potencial, únicos seres creados por Zeno – comenta Sheen de manera seria.

– Debe ser cierto para que Mikaboshi-sama quiera poseer el cuerpo de Son Goku – aporta Retasu.

– Aún así, ¿que no han quedado más saiyajines del universo 6? Me refiero a que algunos escaparon antes de que su planeta fuera destruido – dijo Tamanegi.

– Eso es porque a pesar de que aún quedan pocos saiyajines creo que son 6 o 5, Goku es el más fuerte de todos y nuestro señor lo necesita para obtener la fuente de poder – dijo Sheen.

– ¿La fuente de poder? No se a que se refiere con eso, pero según unos rumores Mikaboshi-sama ¿no había creado a un saiyajin para ese propósito? – aporta Bīto.

– Ni siquiera yo sé algo acerca de esa fuente de poder, ese saiyajin creado por Mikaboshi-sama, es muy inestable y maligno por eso fue encerrado en otro lugar – comenta Sheen – A pesar de ser un saiyajin muy fuerte, no es creación de Zeno, por eso es inútil para nuestro señor, en fin es hora de seguir entrenando, ahora yo me les uniré – con eso Sheen junto a sus subordinados empezaron a entrenar.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

En estos momentos se encuentra Shigure haciendo limpieza junto con Apachai, para mala suerte la hermosa maestra no estaba de buen humor ya que ella quería ir a comprar junto al saiyajin pero desafortunadamente perdió en el juego de piedra, papel y tijera que sostuvo contra Miu que sólo saltó de alegría por haber ganado, en una de esas quebró la escoba con la que estaba barriendo haciendo que Apachai temblara un poco a ver eso.

Pero nos centraremos en Whis que en estos momentos estaba en su habitación ya había terminado de meditar, pero en eso su báculo empezó a emitir una luz en señal de que alguien quería hablar con él.

– Hola está ahí señor Whis – dijo una voz femenina y era Chronoa la Kaio-shin del tiempo.

– Dime en que te puedo ayudar – contesta Whis.

– Le tengo información acerca del equipo que posee Sheen – decía Chronoa, sacando un informe – Los dos últimos patrulleros del tiempo aparte de Trunks, me la trajeron –

– Eso es bueno, Necesitábamos esa información sobretodo Goku – decía Whis.

– Dicho grupo está formado por cinco personas que se llaman Tamanegi, Paseri, Bīto, Retasu y Kyūri – explica Chronoa – los tres primeros tienen un poder igual a Cell perfecto, Retasu iguala a Majin boo cuando absorbió a Son Gohan y Kyūri tiene el mismo poder que super Vegetto cuando igualmente se enfrentó a Majin Boo –

– Eso es algo complicado incluso si Goku pelea solo contra ellos cinco, posiblemente le causen muchos problemas – dijo Whis de manera pensativa – ¿Por casualidad, no saben en qué nivel está Sheen? – termina preguntando el ángel guardián, pero observa como la Kaio-shin del tiempo se pone algo tensa.

– Por lo poco que se sabe de ese tal Sheen su nivel, estaría 4 escalones arriba de Bills-sama, sin contar que puede utilizar su fusión de almas – dijo Chronoa un poco nerviosa – hasta donde tengo información Goku estaba un escalón abajo de Bills-sama, ¿en qué nivel está actualmente Goku? –

– Con el entrenamiento que ha desarrollado hasta ahora su poder esta un escalon arriba de Bills-sama – responde Whis – aún estaría en desventaja –

Después de esa pequeña charla entre Kaio-shin y ángel guardián este último estaba muy pensativo, en eso recordó un pequeño recuerdo, cuando estaba meditando se le apareció una visión de Daishinkan que le dijo – Para que Son Goku alcanze la evolución saiyajin primero tiene que dominar todas las transformaciones normales de un saiyajin y también las que utilizan ki divino – Whis aún no entendía del todo esa pequeña información y trataba de averiguar qué era.

Ahora si después de todo eso llegó el momento de saber que estaba haciendo Son Goku en estos momentos y se encontraba viendo fijamente a Berserker que era el segundo puño de ragnarok.

– ¡Ahora si! Estas perdido Berserker no podrás contra el gran comandante de la alianza shinpaku que ahora con ese traje parece un super maestro – gritaba locamente Nijima.

Al saiyajin solo le salió una gota de sudor pero observa como Berserker que dijo – Solo tiene la apariencia con ese traje pero seguramente es un fraude – pero el saiyajin solo apretó la dentadura pero no era por ese comentario sino porque el segundo puño no dejaba de pisotear el rostro de Takeda que apenas se mantenía consciente.

– Oye deja de pisotear el rostro de mi amigo Takeda – Goku decía ya molesto por ese acto – Oh, estás diciendo que no haga esto – Berserker comenta mientras pisotea la cabeza de Takeda – ¿Por qué no intentas quit.. – el segundo puño no terminó de hablar porque en un rápido movimiento Goku con la palma de la mano derecha lo empujó hacia atrás obviamente se contuvo pero eso hizo que Berserker se quedará sorprendido porque no vio el moviendo del saiyajin.

Goku pudo poner a Ukita y Takeda cerca de donde estaba Nijima para que les brindara un poco de ayuda, Ukita ya había recuperado el conocimiento y pudo observar como el saiyajin estaba a punto de pelear contra el segundo puño – ¡Goku! – fue el grito de Ukita que al hacerlo el saiyajin giró su cabeza para ver a Ukita que exclamó – Ten cuidado, Berserker es un prodigio en los combates – pero el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo – No se preocupen ya me he enfrentado a un ser prodigioso – al decir eso Goku se lanzó de lleno contra Berserker porque este último estaba parado esperando el golpe de Goku pero se equivocó al creer que el pelinegro era un simple artista marcial y para su sorpresa no pudo seguir la velocidad del puño del saiyajin que le dio de lleno en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Esto dejó con la boca abierta a Takeda y Ukita en cambio Nijima estaba riendo alocadamente, Goku lo estaba observando de manera muy seria – Vamos levántate ¿que no eres un prodigio? Me contuve al darte ese golpe, te haré pagar lo que le hicistes a mis amigos – el saiyajin se acercó más al segundo puño que sintió como si toda su mandíbula quería ser arrancada – Vamos dame más pelea – el pelinegro al decir eso observa como Berserker se levantó con un poco de dificultad mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salió por el fuerte golpe que recibió – No te creas tanto por darme ese golpe, ahora te derrotare – el segundo puño se lanzó contra Goku que simplemente se dejó pegar por Berserker este conectaba varios golpes en el rostro y torso del saiyajin, Berserker seguía golpeando al saiyajin al principio estaba sonriendo pero al darse cuenta que no movió ni un solo centímetro a Goku más bien ninguno de sus ataque parecía hacerle efecto, dejó de lanzar golpes para observar al susodicho que reía de lo más normal pero, instantáneamente puso una mirada seria levantó su mano derecha y la extendió hacia el pectoral de Berserker poniendo la punta de la palma luego la pasó a un puño y lo golpeó haciendo que el segundo puño gritara del dolor aunque el saiyajin se contuviera el daño era considerable para cualquier mortal, Nijima sólo saltaba de alegría al ver eso, mientras Takeda y Ukita sólo reían por ver como Goku derrotó fácilmente al segundo puño. Después Nijima junto a los otros dos comandantes se fueron ya que Goku dijo que se encargaría de llevarse al segundo puño ya que estaba inconsciente después de recibir ese golpe de Goku – (creo que se me pasó la mano, bueno qué más da iré donde está Miu y los demás que al parecer están peleando) – ese fue el pensamiento del pelinegro que cargó a Berserker como un saco de papas en sus hombros.

Mientras que el pelinegro se fue Miu se encontró con Kisara mientras miraba un lindo gatito, en esos momentos se apareció Freya junto a su grupo de "valkirias" que rápidamente rodearon a la flacucha y le lanzaron varios ataques con sus armas esta vez Kisara no estaba cuidando un gatito como la vez anterior que se enfrentaron, pero – Al parecer ustedes también mejoraron considerablemente – dijo Kisara mientras bloquea un ataque con sus piernas – después de la derrota tan vergonzosa que tuvimos contra esa extraña persona que se apareció mientras queríamos estar con el lindo Goku – dijo esa chica que solo sintió que alguien le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza he hizo que saliera volando, quien dio ese fuerte golpe fue una Miu muy enojada porque esas aprovechadas querían tener los huesitos del pelinegro.

Freya quería atacar con su bastón a la hermosa rubia pero la flacucha intervenido y el tercer puño no logró su prometido, así Kisara se encargará de Freya mientras que le dejó al grupo de fans a la rubia que puso una sonrisa maléfica.

– Para derrotar a un hombre.. Una mujer debe utilizar un arma… ¿Es algo tan difícil para ti aceptar eso, Kisara? – comenta Freya que estaba en posición de pelea.

– Pero no sirvió de nada contra Goku – este comentario de la flacucha hizo que a Freya le salieran varias venas de enojo mientras que Miu solo le salió una pequeña sonrisa mientras esquiva cada intento de las otras chicas – Lo dije antes Freya, quiero recorrer mi propio camino, eso es todo, ¡no voy a seguir tu sombra nunca más! – fue el fuerte grito de Kisara que le lanzó dos fuertes patadas, que fueron bloqueadas con el bastón de Freya que solo dijo – Eso no es lindo en absoluto.. –

Miu estaba esquivando un ataque que le hicieron dos valkirias al mismo tiempo una tenía un tessen mientras que la otra tenía un bokken, pero Miu era como una pluma a la hora de esquivar en eso saltó para después agarrarse de los hombros de la chica que tenía el arma de nombre tessen y pegarle con su rodilla haciendo que la chica caiga al suelo mientras grito del dolor – ¡Tú monstruo de tetas grandes! – fue el grito de otra chica pero Miu solo se enojó y empezó a golpear a las chicas de una manera más veloz que ni ella misma se lo creía, pero todo es gracias al entrenamiento que ha estado haciendo sobretodo en secreto porque no se quería quedar atrás de la hermosa Shigure y también quería acompañar al saiyajin a las dimensiones.

Kisara seguía lanzado varias patadas pero todas eran bloqueadas por Freya que en un descuido de la flacucha el tercer puño le conectó con su bastón en la boca del estómago a Kisara que solo escupió un poco de saliva – Desde el momento que decidiste en no utilizar armas, perdistes tu oportunidad de ganarme – dijo Freya pero observa como Kisara se pone de pie nuevamente – Ya dije que quiero seguir mi propio camino – fue lo que repitió la flacucha pero en eso Freya se lanza tratando de golpearla otra vez pero para su mala suerte Kisara logró esquivar esos ataques para después pegarle en la espalda.

– Lo siguiente no será una batalla entre taekwondo y ese bastón… pero ¡ES UNA BATALLA ENTRE TU Y YO… FREYA! –

– Esta bien… Kisara – comenta Freya.

Ambas se lanzaron para empezar con una pelea donde la flacucha estaba dando todo lo que tenía para salir de la sombra de el tercer puño, pero para mala fortuna de Kisara sus ataques eran neutralizados por Freya que empezó a tener ventaja, empezando a darle golpes certeros con su bastón causando bastante daño ya que le pegaba en varias partes del cuerpo, en un movimiento Kisara pensó que había agarrado el bastón pero este se separó en dos partes sorprendiendo a la flacucha.

– Este bastón es como una extensión de mi cuerpo, puedo usarlo de cualquier forma – Freya al momento de decir eso le pego con la parte del bastón que tenía en su mano izquierda – Usando un arma, es un estilo que nunca podrás derrotarme – luego con la parte que tenía en la mano derecha le pegó en el rostro, haciendo que Kisara caiga al suelo mientras que de su boca salía sangre – (muy… poderoso… es imposible derrotar a un oponente con armas… solo con mis manos desnudas..) fue el pensamiento de Kisara que pudo observar como Miu terminó de darle una paliza a esas chicas ya que ese club de fans estaban tiradas en el suelo con varios chichones en la cabeza y dientes quebrados, se podía ver varios rostros del pelinegro que giraban alrededor de las valkirias.

– Ah, Kisara ya termine por aquí deberías intentar esforzarte también – dijo Miu.

– heh.. heh.. Lo haces sonar tan simple.. – dijo débilmente Kisara.

– Se que puedes hacerlo, porque no es imposible, además ya te he dicho que tienes un gran potencial y eso de seguir tu propio camino es muy admirable – fue el comentario de cierto saiyajin de pelos en punta que en sus hombros traía a un costal de papas bueno era Berserker pero creo que se entendió, luego el saiyajin puso en el suelo al segundo puño.

– ¡Kyaa! – fue el grito de las valkirias que al escuchar la voz del saiyajin se lanzaron para tratar de abrazarlo pero en un rápido movimiento Miu las golpeó más fuerte en la cabeza dejándolas inconscientes nuevamente, haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor, – Hola, mi querido Goku – comenta Miu mientras pasó uno de sus dedos en el pecho del pelinegro que solo regresó el saludo nerviosamente.

– Kisara se que puedes hacerlo, confío en ti, eres fuerte – dijo el saiyajin levantando el pulgar, Kisara al escuchar eso su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, mientras se sonrojo un poco, porque pudo ver el nuevo traje del guerrero y se miraba espectacular para sus ojos, desafortunadamente para las valkirias todavía no podían verlo porque estaban inconscientes al parecer la rubia se pasó un poco.

– Ese fue un comentario muy alentador, pero ahora la derrotare, no creas que solo por tus palabras Kisara me vencerá – dijo Freya que después que pudo observar de mejor manera al saiyajin juraría que pudo ver un bastón en sus espaldas, bueno después tenía pensado preguntarle.

– Goku tiene razón, no me rendiré fácilmente – grito Kisara que ahora sus movimientos ya no son rígidos y su aura está empezado a elevarse, Freya intentó pegarle con sus bastón pero la flacucha saltó muy alto para evitar ese ataque y así pudo observar que la parte superior de la cabeza de Freya está indefensa y Kisara lanzó una patada de martillo – Este bastón es mi puño, no hay lugar que no pueda acertar – fue el comentario de Freya.

– ¡Entonces, permite que tu puño tenga una última batalla contra mis piernas! ¡Doble patada martillo! – exclamó Kisara, ambas chicas cayeron al suelo después de eso, Miu solo levantó el puño de su mano derecha ya que con el otro brazo tenía agarrado al saiyajin que solo sonrió de ver eso, incluso los maestros que estaban presentes y que solo se limitaron a observar.

– Bien hecho, Kisara, ya estaba cansada de tanto defenderse de tus rápidas y pesadas patadas, si hubiera logrado contrarrestar ese último ataque, podrías haber estado en una mala posición – comenta Miu.

– ¡Aún no ha terminado! – exclamó Kisara.

– De hecho… – el saiyajin no terminó su comentario ya que Freya interrumpió diciendo – Indestructible puño… No puedo creer que en realidad lo destruiste – ya que el bastón del tercer puño estaba destruido después de recibir ese potente ataque.

– Tch… Hice su arma incluso más peligrosa – dijo Kisara.

– En realidad esta pele… – otra vez el pelinegro no pudo terminar ya que el tercer puño habló nuevamente, a Goku solo le salieron gotas de sudor porque no lo dejaban terminar de hablar.

– Esta batalla.. La has ganado Kisara.. Te has vuelto bastante fuerte… – comenta Freya que después le salió bastante sangre de su frente.

Kisara no estaba de acuerdo ya que todavía le gritó que podía moverse y deberían seguir, pero al momento de que su bastón fue destruido se convirtió en una especie de lanza y en el cambio del bastón hay una condición que es la de no matar, luego de eso Freya se fue junto con las demás chicas que observaron al saiyajin para lanzarle besos pero Miu las volteó a ver mientras tenía varias venas de enojo y les enseñaba su puño, pero las valkirias solo le sacaron la lengua y más de alguna le tomó una foto al saiyajin que con ese traje para ellas se miraba espectacular y deseaban comérselo, Berserker también había recuperado la conciencia y se fue caminando débilmente, aún no sé podía creer que había perdido a pesar ser un "prodigio" para las artes marciales.

Kisara sólo cayó sentada al suelo mientras se cubría el rostro con un brazo en señal que había derramado unas lágrimas porque a pesar de haber peleado contra Freya, a esta última la considera como su hermana mayor – Vamos, no estés triste, lo hiciste bien, ahora debes seguir tu camino – comenta Goku que se agacho a la altura de Kisara que pudo ver los ojos negros del saiyajin ya que este la estaba viendo fijamente, mientras sonríe haciendo latir más el corazón de la flacucha, Miu estaba haciendo una mueca de disgusto ya que soltó al saiyajin por amenazar a las valkirias y cuando giró vio a Kisara junto a Goku.

Kisara se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro que se sorprendió por ese detalle, luego Kisara se fue del lugar, los maestros decidieron regresar al dojo, en el camino Miu le iba reclamando al saiyajin y le dijo que dejara de andar coqueteando con las demás chicas pero Goku solo preguntaba qué era eso de andar coqueteando, los maestros solo rieron por eso, mientras que la rubia solo suspiro.

Ryozanpaku.

Ya todos estaban reunidos en el comedor del dojo, Shigure solo beso al saiyajin cuando iba entrando, después de cenar que por cierto fue de lo más tranquilo, Whis les quería comentar lo que estuvo conversando con la Kaio-shin del tiempo, para eso se fueron para la sala, el ángel guardián prosiguió a dar la misma información que le dio Chronoa, todos estaban tensos por esa información, ya que ese grupo de demonios oscuros eran muy fuertes sobre todo Sheen que estaba 4 escalones arriba de Bills, y según Goku está un escalón arriba del gato flaco.

– Espere señor Whis, ¿Yo creía que estaba cerca de su nivel antes de venir a esta dimensión? Pero estaba un escalón abajo de Bills-sama – dijo Goku con una mano en su quijada – Eso fue lo que usted me dijo – el saiyajin hizo una mueca al final de hablar.

– Ho, ho, eso fue un incentivo, pero realmente fue más para molestar al señor Bills – dijo Whis – pero dime ¿ ya sabes a lo que me refiero cuando digo, que estás un escalón arriba de Bills-sama? – a pesar que el gato flaco ya no estaba presente siempre se le tenía el respeto necesario.

– jejeje eso quería preguntar, la verdad no entiendo – dijo Goku con una mano atrás de su nuca mientras sonríe, causando pequeñas risas a los demás.

Whis sacó una pizarra blanca, nadie sabe de donde pero la tenía, mientras que los demás estaban en forma chibi, incluido el ángel pero este tenía un traje de profesor, este dibujo unas gradas y al final del lugar un gran palacio pareció al de Zeno-sama, Whis dibujo a Bills, en el primer escalón de abajo, en el siguiente escalón puso una imagen de Goku, se dejó un escalón vacío y se pasó al cuarto escalón donde puso el nombre de Sheen esa sería una forma de representar la brecha de poder entre ellos, pero al observar al saiyajin este parecía no haber comprendido, le preguntó si recordaba la pelea contra Cell, este asintió incluso los maestros presentes, recordando que querían seguir viendo las aventuras del saiyajin pero este no era el momento, en fin Goku dijo que si recordaba esa pelea pero no sabia porque era importante.

El ángel ahora cambio los dibujos en el primer escalón donde estaba Bills, ahora lo sustituyó por Goku y donde estaba el guerrero puso a Cell, recordando que cuando pelearon Goku no le pudo ganar al androide perfecto a pesar que este androide no tenía el poder de un super saiyajin 2, después donde estaba Sheen puso la imagen de Gohan cuando alcanzó dicha transformación del super saiyajin 2, Cell no tenía el poder de esa transformación pero por estar un escalón arriba de Goku era ligeramente más fuerte que este último, para ponerlo en un rango por ejemplo si Bills-sama era rango S, Goku sería rango S1 y Sheen S4 ya que son más fuertes que un dios de la destrucción pero levemente inferiores contra un ángel guardián. Goku en forma chibi se le miraba que estaba poniendo atención pero le salió mucho humo de la cabeza hasta que Shigure y Miu en esa forma se acercaron para apagar el incendio con un extintor, haciendo que los demás maestros les saliera una gota de sudor, después de eso Goku ya había entendido y si ahorita se enfrentará contra Sheen le pasaría lo mismo que Cell cuando peleó contra Gohan que estaba en super saiyajin 2.

Después de esa información todos estaban dispuestos a irse a dormir pero llegó Nijima un poco agitado, al entrar este les dijo que el primer puño de ragnarok Odin le mandó una carta donde estaba retando al saiyajin a una pelea para que se demostrará que Goku era un fraude y no le importa que Berserker o cualquier otro puño de ragnarok habían perdido contra el saiyajin, este último solo sonrió y aceptó dicho reto ya que quería terminar con esto de una sola vez, el lugar era una fábrica abandonada y lo estará esperando, ya todos sabían el resultado de ese enfrentamiento pero igualmente querían ver lo que sucedía, recordaron a Kenichi pero este estaba entrenando en un lugar lejano con el anciano, aunque el joven discípulo quería la revancha contra Odin, este no era el momento, y decidieron dejarlo terminar el entrenamiento aunque lo que no sabían era que el orejón ya le había mandado un mensaje a Kenichi.

Ya al día siguiente si se preguntan sobre Kenichi este estaba entrenando más bien sufriendo por la tortura que estaba teniendo hasta que fue a descansar a su casa de acampar y vio su celular en eso se fijó que tenía un mensaje de texto que era de Nijima y este le informa que Goku se enfrentará contra Odin, el tonto discípulo quería enfrentar a Ryuto pero como el reto ya estaba lanzado entendió que debería respetar esa pelea, pero eso no quiere decir que no podría ir a ver, aunque se asustó porque era hoy la pelea y no sabía si llegaría a tiempo.

– Anciano.. ¡Debo regresar a la ciudad ahora! – dijo Kenichi.

– ¿Oh? ¡Pero tu entrenamiento no está completado aún! – comenta el venerable.

– ¡Goku se enfrentara contra Ryuto! Debo ver esa pelea – decía Kenichi.

El venerable aceptó pero dijo que llevaría unas nueve horas regresar, haciendo que Kenichi se resignara pero luego comenta que hay un método donde podrían llegar en solo 5 horas, Kenichi acepta pero luego sintió que iba a morir porque se irán el los cables de energía eléctrica corriendo sobre ellos, bueno el venerable lo haría mientras cargaba al joven discípulo que solo gritaba lleno de miedo.

Ya todos estaban reunidos Goku enfrente de Odin, los maestros estaban alejados ya que sabían el resultado solo van a ver la pelea desde un telescopio, Shigure solo decía – Pic nic, pic nic – mientras ponía una manta y bocadillos, si se pregunta por donde esta Whis este se había quedado meditando para encontrar la forma de que Goku alcance un nuevo poder, a una gran velocidad apareció el anciano y estaba parado cerca de un árbol comiendo una bola de arroz.

– Abuelo que bueno que regresaron, ¿dónde está Kenichi? – pregunta Miu.

– Lo dejé en el lugar de la acción – respondió Hayato.

– Tch! Al parecer no somos los únicos que veremos la pelea – comenta Sakaki.

Todos pudieron observar que a lo lejos estaba Ogata este último solo sonrió – Oh, incluso esas personas del ryozanpaku están aquí para ver, bien finalmente veré a ese discípulo del ryozanpaku Son Goku ¿me pregunto si será más fuerte que mi discípulo? O será solo un fraude –

Regresando al lugar de la batalla Kenichi finalmente hizo su entrada, aunque el anciano lo lanzó desde lo alto cayó de buena manera, se podía notar la presión todos los puños de ragnarok o ex-puños la mayoría estaban en ese lugar menos Loki ya que Odin sabía lo que planeaba, le dio su merecido castigo con anterioridad, también los de la alianza shinpaku estaban presentes.

– Bien, es hora de terminar con esto de una buena vez – comenta Goku.

– Hmp! Demostré que soy más fuerte y que ragnarok seguirá en pie – dijo Odin poniéndose en su pose se pelea.

– Te daré una buena lección – Goku sonríe de manera desafiante y se pone en su característica pose de pelea, el famoso estilo de la tortuga enseñado por el maestro Roshi.

– ¡GOKU, GOKU, GOKU, YEAH! – eso era el comentario de las valkirias que estaban vestidas de porristas. Freya solo se llevó una de sus manos a la frente.

Por otro lado Miu quería darles otro castigo pero fue detenida a tiempo, mientras que Ogata se sorprendió de esa pose tan extraña que tenía Goku – ¿Qué clase de estilo es ese? Después de todo los rumores de que tiene un estilo propio y diferente eran ciertos – comenta Ogata con una sonrisa arrogante – será interesante –

Odin activa su seikuken, esperando que Goku sea el primero en atacar para así poder "esquivar" o soportar su golpe para utilizar su ojo interior y su ataque letal gungnir la lanza de Odin que tiene 100% de exactitud, todo eso hubiera servido contra un chico cualquiera pero este era Goku que rápidamente le pegó un puñetazo en la quijada a Ryuto que salió volando por los aires, para después caer al suelo con rudeza, dejando con la boca abierta a los presentes.

– (¡imposible! No pude ver nada) – pensó Odin que se levantó para ver con más enojo al saiyajin ya que la defensa de su seikuken fue en vano, luego se quitó los lentes para según él tener mayor ventaja.

Odin ahora se lanzó esperando conectar un fuerte golpe al saiyajin pero este lo esquiva con facilidad, pero el primer puño lanzó una patada, pero Goku solo salto para esquivarla, Odin seguía lanzando puñetazos, patadas pero Goku solo lo esquiva con facilidad dejando más impresionados a los chicos presentes.

– Tch! Son Goku solo esta jugando con mi discípulo – se dijo Ogata al ver como Odin está intentando golpear al pelinegro.

– Vamos, espero más de ti, según tengo entendido el líder siempre es el más fuerte ¿verdad? Demuestramelo – comenta Goku de manera desafiante.

Esto hizo enojar más al primer puño que lanzó un golpe con su derecha pero rápidamente Goku contrarresto con su mano izquierda golpeando el estómago de Odin que hizo que retrocederá y pegará de lleno contra unos barriles que habían por ahí.

– Cof, cof, no puede ser, no puedo ver a través de sus ataques, mi seikuken no sirve para nada – dijo Odin levantándose para tratar de golpear al saiyajin que antes de que el primer puño acertara le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, seguida de tres patadas a sus costados y para rematar le pegó seis goles en el torso haciendo que Odin escupa sangre.

Todos los aliados de Goku estaban felices pero sobretodo Nijima, Ogata solo estaba viendo fijamente los movimientos del saiyajin pero que para mala suerte del maestro Kensei no sabía cómo descifrar ese estilo.

Odin estaba molesto porque no podía acertar un solo golpe, pero luego sonríe – lo que haré es muy peligroso pero creo que no tengo alternativa – dijo Ryuto que en eso su camisa se rompió mientras sus músculos crecieron un poco más.

– Lo sabía, sabía que haría esto algún día – se dijo Ogata.

Ya que este técnica consiste en usar ambos estilos Do y Sei, los maestros del ryozanpaku solo apretaron sus dentaduras al ver como Ogata uso a su discípulo como conejillo de indias, Odin al terminar de hacer eso se lanzó a una mayor velocidad pero Goku lo vuelve a esquivar – Al parecer, todavía te cuesta trabajo dominar esa técnica, deberías de tenerte – dijo Goku.

– Cállate, te derrotare a como dé lugar – Odin comenta mientras aumenta más su poder.

Goku estaba pensado poner punto y final a esta pelea porque está observando cómo el cuerpo de Ryuto está pagando las consecuencias de activar esa técnica. Odin se lanzó nuevamente pero Goku le pegó en el estómago, después un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que Odin retroceda unos metros mientras apretaba más la dentadura.

– Te enseñaré una técnica parecida – dijo Goku a pesar de no ser necesario lo hará – ¡Kaioken! – exclamó el saiyajin que fue rodeado por una aura rojiza.

Todos estaban con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo al ver como el lugar empezó a temblar, las piedras levitaban, Ogata solo sonríe y sale a una gran velocidad para llevarse a los dos discípulo, pero en el camino se topó con todos los maestros y le dijeron que no se metiera o de lo contrario posiblemente muera.

Regresando a la pelea ahora Goku se lanzó rápidamente contra Ryuto para evitar que esa tonta técnica destruya su cuerpo, Odin no pudo seguir la velocidad del saiyajin que le dio varios puñetazos en el rostro seguido, luego lo agarró de la mano para lanzarlo al cielo y Goku saltar y darle varias combinaciones de patadas que lo pulverizaron, Ryuto cayó al suelo muy herido mientras que Goku no tenía ni una sola gota de sudor.

– Wow, su poder es abrumador – comenta Ukita.

– Eso es asombroso – dijo Takeda.

– Menos mal que no tuve una pelea contra Goku – opino Thor.

Ryuto se levantó con mucha dificultad ya que su rostro y demás cuerpo lo tiene con muchas heridas, intentó golpear nuevamente al pelinegro, pero Goku ya harto de esto sabía que era malo dejarlo así y decidió terminarlo con varios golpes en su cuerpo haciendo que Odin caiga derrotado y desactivado su técnica.

Después de esa pelea dónde Ogata se llevó a Ryuto, pero antes le dijo a Goku que se volverían a ver, todos regresaron a sus rutinas diarias, Kenichi estaba feliz de regresar al dojo.

Goku salió a dar una vuelta más bien fue a visitar a Renka esta al verlo se puso demasiado feliz que beso directamente al saiyajin en los labios, a pesar de estar su tío Hakubi que simplemente sonríe por ver eso.

– Me alegro que finalmente vinieras a visitarme – decía Renka.

– Estuve entrando un poco, pero ahora tenía tiempo libre y pensaba verte – comenta el saiyajin.

Luego ambos chicos se fueron a un parque que estaba cerca, estaban comiendo helado y Goku decidió contarle la verdad a Renka.

– ¿Renka, estas dispuesta a escuchar quien soy realmente? – pregunta Goku.

– Claro que me gustaría, eso quiere decir que ya confías en mí – Renka decía con varias lágrimas de felicidad.

– Si confío en ti, lo que pasa es que es algo complicado de creer – dijo Goku.

– No importa, yo se que tú nunca me dirías mentiras, estoy lista para lo que sea – dijo Renka.

– De acuerdo entonces todo comenzó…. –

 ** _Hasta aquí este capítulo, desafortunadamente no pude poner el documental pero eso será ya en el otro capítulo, ya que este contenía lo que debió de haber salido en el anterior pero por lo que pasó traté de recordar como lo había planteado, espero lo hallan disfrutado hasta la próxima..._**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Renuncia De Derechos: Todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 ** _Dragon Ball–_** akira toriyama, toei animation y fujin televisión.

 _ **Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi–** Syun Matsuena._

 ** _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._**

 ** _Capítulo 26: ¿Goku vs…?_**

 ** _Goku y Renka._**

Ambas personas estaban sentadas mientras comían un helado, Renka estaba muy feliz porque el saiyajin le compartirá las aventuras que ha vivido hasta ahora, esto sería un gran paso en su relación, al menos eso pensaba ella.

– Renka, lo que te voy a decir en estos momentos debe ser un secreto al menos por ahora – dijo Goku un poco serio no tanto para asustarla.

– Entiendo, ¿Solo yo sabré ese secreto? Por mi no hay problema lo guardaré hasta el día que ya no esté – comenta Renka.

– jejeje no es para tanto pero gracias, todos los miembros del ryozanpaku ya lo saben – responde Goku.

–(Eso tenía que ser obvio, vive con ellos)– pensó la hija de Ma Kensei.

– ¿Estás lista para escucharme? – pregunta el saiyajin regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

– Bueno espera.. – Renka luego le dio un beso directo a los labios al saiyajin que también corresponde ese gran detalle – Ahora si estoy lista, ese beso es para sellar este momento –

En eso Goku empezó a decirle lo que todos ya sabemos desde que llegó a la tierra y fue encontrado por un anciano llamado Gohan, este lo cuido hasta que un día falleció, las aventuras que tuvo de pequeño, sobre las esferas del dragon, cuando derrotó a la patrulla roja, cuando apareció el rey demonio Piccolo, los torneos que realizó de pequeño, etc.

Hasta la llegada de los saiyans, Freezer, Cell, Majin Boo, cuando se enfrenta a Bills, la reencarnación de Freezer, el torneo de Champa otro dios de la destrucción y hermano de Bills, la pelea del dios que odiaba a la humanidad y vaya que tenia mucho complejo de dios, hasta terminar con el torneo de todos los universos, la amenaza que se avecina al menos lo que sabe, hasta las aventuras que ha tenido en esta dimensión. Renka estaba con la boca abierta, hubo momentos donde no sabía si realmente era verdad pero al verlo a los ojos pudo notar que por momentos se veía feliz pero también triste.

– Y eso es todo – dijo Goku que observa a Renka que todavía estaba asimilando toda esa información.

– Uff, eso es demasiado para asimilarlo, pero entiendo, por eso derrotastes a mi tío y también en la forma que tienes de pelear un estilo que nunca había visto – comenta Renka – Jajajaja no puedo creer que eres el maestro de mi papá, bueno de todos los maestros del dojo –

– jejeje me gusta ayudar a las buenas personas, y todos tiene un gran potencial – dijo Goku.

– Perdoname pero tu ex-esposa fue muy tonta por haberte dejado – expone Renka.

– Bueno me dejo porque solo me la pasaba entrenando – comenta Goku.

– Es una malagradecida, si no hubiera sido por tus entrenamientos y por superar tus límites, hubiera muerto muchas veces – dijo Renka – Ahora estás dispuesto a superarte nuevamente para enfrentar a esta nueva amenaza que es la más grande hasta ahora –

– Así es debo esforzarme al máximo para protegerlos – dijo Goku.

– ¿Puedo pedirte un pequeño favor? – pregunta Renka.

– No hay problema, dime que es lo que quieres saber – responde el saiyajin.

– Quiero dar un paseo, mientras vuelas por los aires – dijo Renka, el pelinegro solo asintió para después cargar de forma nupcial a la hermosa chica que se sonrojo, luego empezó a levitar hasta que finalmente alcanzó una buena altura y empezó a dar un paseo, Renka estaba emocionada y ahora estaba 100% segura que la historia del saiyajin era cierta, luego de unos momentos el atardecer se empezó a manifestar era muy hermoso, en eso Renka sostuvo la mejilla del saiyajin para decir – gracias – el saiyajin no entendió porque le estaba agradeciendo y pregunto – No entiendo porque me agradeces –

– Pues eso es por haber llegado a mi vida y también porque me dejas formar parte de la tuya – Renka al finalizar su respuesta le dio otro beso en los labios al saiyajin que estaban levitando y se podía ver el hermoso atardecer mientras flotaban sobre las nubes.

Pero su beso fue interrumpido porque Whis se comunicó mentalmente con el saiyajin que terminó el beso ya que al parecer algo sucedió, el saiyajin junto con Renka se fueron para el ryozanpaku.

 ** _Ryozanpaku momentos antes._**

Whis estaba en la cocina junto a las hermosas chicas que estaban preparando unos bocadillos, mientras que los maestros esperaban ansiosos en la sala porque el maestro del saiyajin les mostraría el documental, ya que por varias razones no les había quedado tiempo. Todo iba de lo más normal hasta que el báculo que tiene Whis empezó a parpadear y dar la alarma de que alguien estaba a punto de cruzar a esta dimensión.

Todos se pusieron tensos y preocupados porque Goku salió a dar un paseo pero no había regresado, las chicas o más bien todos sabían más o menos donde andaba el guerrero de cabellos alborotados.

Whis no tuvo otra opción que mandarlos a una dimensión de bolsillo, mientras se comunica con el saiyajin mentalmente.

 ** _Portal dimensional._**

Ahí se puede observa a tres personas que iban hacia el planeta oscuro ya que eran los recolectores de información que estaba esperando Sheen.

La primera persona tiene la apariencia de una mujer joven con cabello castaño claro rojizo-cobrizo, ojos azules y tez pálida, de cuerpo delgado y de gran altura. Su ropa es un vestido con secciones azules y rojas, usa gafas, un anillo en un dedo de su mano izquierda, y tiene las uñas pintadas de negro. Una de sus características es que portagafas, tiene un par de aretes en forma de aros y utiliza un par de zapatos de color rojo y azul (haciendo juego con su vestido) con plataformas similares a tacones. Se le conoce como la androide número 21.

La otra persona tiene el cabello hasta los hombros de color rubio, ojos azules, piel muy blanca, y pendientes de aro en ambas orejas. Ella mantiene el lado izquierdo de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Si señores la androide número 18.

Y la última persona es nada más y nada menos que super 17 exactamente la fusión de dos androides 17 esta versión tiene su cabello mucho más largo, comúnmente volteado hacia atrás de sus orejas, dejando algunos mechones más cortos colgando por encima de su cara y sus cejas son más delgadas, su ropa es más sofisticada manteniendo su característico pañuelo anaranjado, una franela azul manga larga pero sin hombreras, un cinturón de hebilla dorada con el logo del Ejército Red Ribbon, pantalones de un color azul casi llegando al púrpura, y una botas azules más oscuras con puntas amarillas.

Ambos iban volando por el túnel dimensional ya que habían recolectado alguna información de las dimensiones que querían atacar, pero nada acerca del guerrero Son Goku es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, los tres individuos iban volando de lo más tranquilo hasta que pudieron observar cómo el aparato que tienen para viajar entre dimensiones les da la señal que hay una dimensión justamente delante de ellos, algo que los extraño, es el mismo caso que le pasó a Kurayami.

– Esto es extraño, se supone que no había dimensión en esta zona – comenta número 21.

– ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – pregunta número 18.

– Obviamente debemos investigar está anomalía, podría ser interesante, ya que las dimensiones que observamos no tienen casi nada bueno, excepto la dimensión donde están esos ninjas que usan técnicas un poco interesantes – responde Super 17.

– Eso es cierto, son técnicas entretenidas, las cosas se pondrán divertidas sobretodo para esos chicos que se llaman Naruto y Sasuke, en fin en estos momentos esos chicos junto a una chica llamada Sakura estaban en una especie de bosque haciendo una clase se prueba – expone Número 21 – Ese chico Naruto me parece interesante como espécimen para mis experimentos –

– Tú y tus experimentos – dijo Super 17, ante esto la androide 21 sólo le dio una mirada seria.

–Entonces qué estamos esperando hay que entrar a la dimensión ya que el portal se está cerrando – dijo Número 18 – Eso es muy extraño, no debería de pasar – termina de hablar ya que los tres entraron a dicho lugar pero a número 18 le extraño este lugar porque la dimensión de bolsillo era una ciudad del planeta tierra del universo 7, más precisamente era la ciudad destruida del futuro de Trunks.

– ¡¿Pero que clase de broma es está?! – grita Número 18.

– Posiblemente caímos en una trampa, pero se supone que no podemos ser detectados por nadie – responde Número 21 aunque lo dijo de forma despreocupada.

– Interesante, ¿Quién habrá hecho esto? – comenta Super 17, pero ambas personas miran como aparece un destello de luz y alguien más apareció en escena.

 _ **Ryozanpaku**._

Whis logró enviarlos a una de sus dimensiones de bolsillo, Kenichi se estaba mordiendo las uñas porque reconoce a la androide número 18 por el documental, pero a Super 17 se le hace medio reconocido y no se diga de número 21 que no saben quién es exactamente, los maestros estaban serios ante esto, pero justamente llegó Goku en compañía de Renka las chicas solo se vieron de manera desafiante, pero no era momento de pelear entre ellas, los maestros se aliviaron un poco al ver a Goku, ellos no se sorprendieron de que Renka venía con el susodicho ya que este ya les había comentado anteriormente sobretodo al maestro de las artes marciales chinas Ma Kensei.

Goku puso una cara seria al ver a estos tres individuos sólo reconoce a la androide 18 los otros dos no tenía idea de quiénes eran, los maestros no sabían si el guerrero saiyajin podría contra ellos tres, pero sabían que el solo trataría de pelear y no querrá la ayuda de Whis que los maestros lo observaron pero este solo agitó la cabeza en señal de que efectivamente Goku peleara contra ellos tres, solo en caso de emergencia el ángel intervendrá, y también porque ellos saben que un maestro no debe entrometerse en las peleas de su discípulo. Las chicas solo lo abrazaron y besaron, los demás le desearon suerte y así el guerrero de cabellos alborotados entró a la dimensión de bolsillo, mientras los miembros del ryozanpaku se quedarían observando y esperando a que todo salga favorable para ellos.

 ** _Ciudad destruida._**

El destello de luz desapareció y se pudo ver a Son Goku con el traje xeno, este tenía una mirada seria, en cambio los androides se sorprendieron un poco de ver a dicho guerrero, estaban pensando que era el patrullero del tiempo, pero ellos tenían información de que Nijin lo había asesinado, entonces solo quedaba la versión que ellos estaban buscando al Son Goku mas fuerte de todas sus versiones alternativas, Super 17 sonrió de forma arrogante y quería vengarse de lo que le hizo un Goku de otra línea de tiempo.

– Vaya así que al fin te encontramos Son Goku, te derrotare por lo que me hiciste hace un tiempo – comenta Super 17.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Hasta donde yo sé no te conozco aunque… –

– Bueno eso es obvio Son Goku, yo te enfrente en otra línea temporal, pero ahora soy mucho más fuerte que un super saiyajin 4, gracias a las modificaciones que se me hicieron – dijo Super 17, ansioso por pelear contra el guerrero.

– (Otra vez el super saiyajin 4, definitivamente tengo que saber de qué se trata) – pensó Goku para después dirigir su mirada a número 18 que no se inmutó ante este acto – Dime número 18, eres la que se casó con mi amigo Krillin – el saiyajin le hacía el comentario a la rubia.

– Solo te diré que soy de una línea diferente, pero igualmente me he hecho más fuerte gracias a las modificaciones – responde número 18.

–¿ Y tu quien eres? – pregunta Goku que ahora observa a la androide 21 que respondió de la siguiente manera – Eso es algo que no te debe importar, lo único que debes saber es que serás derrotado –

– Eso ya está por verse – comenta Goku dando una sonrisa desafiante.

Super 17 se lanzó de lleno contra Goku que puso su antebrazo para evitar el puñetazo que iba hacia su rostro, pero el golpe era tan fuerte que hizo al saiyajin arrastrarse de pie hacia unas casas que fueron destruidas en el acto antes de que se detuviera.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Número 18 apareció a sus costados para lanzar una patada pero Goku la esquiva desapareciendo de su vista y reaparecer a su lado derecho para lanzar un puñetazo, pero Número 21 aparece enfrente del saiyajin que solo recibió de lleno un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo mandó a volar hacia donde estaba Super 17 que le dio una patada, para después lanzar esferas de energía que impactaron de lleno contra el saiyajin, los tres androides se juntaron mientras tenían una sonrisa.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos pudieron ver como Goku recibió esos ataques y que aparentemente no pudo esquivar, Kenichi solo apretaba los puños, ya que aunque el quisiera ir a ayudar a su amigo sabía de antemano que era inútil, pero también los maestros se sentían de la misma forma a pesar de haber entrenado.

Las tres chicas estaban juntas y no sabían cómo podría su querido saiyajin salir de esa situación estaban pensando decirle a Whis que le fuera ayudar pero este solo tenía un mirada fija en la pelea como si estuviera pensando en algo.

 ** _Dimensión de bolsillo._**

Regresando a la pelea, el humo de la explosión desaparece y se puede observar a Goku que solo tenía pequeñas raspaduras pero nada grave – Esto será divertido, es hora de aumentar un poco de nivel – Goku se transforma en el super saiyajin dios rojo, los androides solo aumentaron sus energías pero al hacerlo un aura oscura de color entre púrpura y negro los rodeaba.

Goku rápidamente aparece donde la androide Número 18 que no pudo ver el fuerte puñetazo que recibió en el estómago que la hizo doblarse, pero en eso la Androide 21 se lanzó contra Goku que empezaron a intercambiar golpes que hacían resonar la dimensión de bolsillo, Super 17 también se lanzó y ambos androides empezaron a lanzarle golpes a Goku que ahora difícilmente bloquea los ataques de 21 y Super 17, sólo se podía ver las ondas de choque mientras rayos caían alrededor, ambos androides lanzaron unos puñetazos que Goku bloquea poniendo sus brazos en forma de X pero después los androides se movieron para que Número 18 lanzará una ráfaga de energía que Goku desvío con una mano para después recibir una patada de dicha androide que se movió a una gran velocidad y le dio de lleno en el rostro que lo mandó al suelo y de ahí los tres androides empezaron a lanzar ataques que hicieron temblar el lugar.

Pero al terminar pudieron ver a Goku que tenía rasgado el traje de pelea pero dio una sonrisa y de inmediato se transforma en el super saiyajin blue, que voló rápidamente donde estaba Super 17 que no pudo seguir la velocidad del guerrero, este le dio una serie de goles en el rostro y torso para terminarlo con una ráfaga de energía que lo mandó lejos – ¡MALDITO! – fue el grito de Número 18 que trató de golpear al saiyajin pero este solo los esquivó de manera magistral, para después darle un golpe en el estómago que al momento de que la androide se dobló, le dio una patada en la nuca que la mandó a una velocidad monstruosa a estrellarse contra el suelo mientras se crea un gran cráter y levanta mucho humo.

Número 21 solo apretó los dientes y se fue directamente hacia el saiyajin que bloquea todos los ataques de la androide, para después pegarle en el rostro un gran puñetazo que la mandó hacia el suelo pero 21 solo giro para caer de pie, cuando levanta su vista para observar a Goku este ya no estaba y al momento de bajarla el saiyajin estaba enfrente de ella, que solo tenia la palma de su mano abierta mientras que lo rodeaba una aura de color púrpura – Tengo que eliminarte primero, porque eres más fuerte que tus compañeros – 21 al ver eso se quedó paralizada y solo escucho – ¡Hakai! – pero en ese mismo instante número 18 la empujó y ella recibió ese poderosa técnica, y se pudo apreciar como Número 18 desaparece sin dejar rastros de su existencia.

– ¡Eres un canalla! Ahora ya no podre fusionarme porque la eliminastes – grito furioso Super 17 que arremetió contra el guerrero de cabellos alborotados lanzando una serie de golpes que Goku tuvo un poco de dificultad en bloquear y esquivar – (jejeje creo que utilizar esa energía de la destrucción me dejó un poco agotado) – pensaba el saiyajin que esquivó un derechazo por parte de Super 17 que después le dio una fuerte patada en el hombro, seguido de tres golpes en el estómago y para finalizar le dio una patada en el pecho que mandó al saiyajin a una buena distancia.

– Esto es divertido, tenía tiempo que no tenía una pelea así – dijo Goku.

– Espero que te diviertas porque será tu última pelea porque te eliminare – comenta Super 17 que tenía varios cortes, incluyendo que su traje estaba maltratado.

– Debes de recordar que no tenemos que asesinarlo ya que Mikaboshi-sama lo necesita – dijo 21 que se quitó los lentes ya que estaban un poco dañados, pero cambió su expresión a una de enojo mientras apretaba los dientes – Pero ¡NO TE PERDONARE LO QUE LE HICISTE A NÚMERO 18! Te llevare con nosotros pero te dejaré al borde de la muerte – al decir eso todo el lugar empezó a temblar mientras grandes rocas se levantaban del suelo, rayos aparecieron por todos lados y después de un gran destello de luz se pudo ver la nueva apariencia de Número 21 que obtiene una cola y orejas puntiagudas, el color de su pelo y ojos cambia a rosa claro blanquecino, iris rojo con retinas y pupilas negras respectivamente. Su piel es rosada y su ropa cambia a la vestimenta Majin femenina tradicional con pantalones blancos y un sostén negro. Su aura era entre negro y púrpura.

Esto dejó sorprendido a Goku ya que no sólo cambió su apariencia su poder aumentó considerablemente – Antes de convertirme en un androide era una científica de la Red Ribbon, estoy compuesta por varias células de algunos guerreros por ejemplo Freezer, Cell y Majin boo pero… También fui modificada por un científico no hace mucho tiempo y por eso soy más fuerte – al terminar de hablar 21 se dirige a una gran velocidad hacia Goku que solo puso una cara graciosa como cuando alguien le quiere poner una inyección pero este solo recibió una combinación de golpes en el rostro seguido de varias patadas de la androide que después se giró para pegarle con la cola al saiyajin que lo mandó lejos, seguidamente la androide lanza una gran esfera de energía negra desde ambas manos hacia donde se encontraba Goku que recibió de lleno ese ataque pero no fue el único ataque que recibió ya que Super 17 lanzó una gran esfera oscura con gran poder destructivo.

– Creo que con esos ataques es suficiente ya ganamos esta pelea – comenta Super 17.

– Estás equivocado – dijo Número 21.

– Pero ¿por qué? – decía Super 17.

– Porque según la información está versión de Son Goku es la más fuerte y tiene algo llamado Migatte no gokui y creo que por el momento no lo a utilizado – responde la androide 21.

En eso el lugar volvió a temblar y se pudo ver un destello azul donde estaba Goku con la ropa un poco destrozada mientras se limpia la boca donde tenía un poco de sangre – jejeje creo que es hora de terminar esta pelea, pero en esta ocasión aunque no sea necesario, utilizare este nuevo nivel del super saiyajin blue – comenta Goku que empezó aumentar su poder, todo temblaba y Whis tuvo que aumentar un poco la resistencia de la dimensión de bolsillo porque le empezaban a salir grietas, hasta que finalmente después de un gran destello azul se puede ver a Goku con lo que sería el super saiyajin blue 2 ya que el pelo lo tenía más erizado y tenia varios rayos a su alrededor – Este es el nuevo nivel del super saiyajin blue, no era necesario utilizarlo pero quería probar esta nueva transformación –

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos habían visto esa pelea cada vez que pensaban que Goku iba a perder este aumentaba su poder, dando a entender que solo estaba jugando ya que en esta dimensión no tenía oponentes a su altura, sin incluir al ángel guardián, todo se sorprenden por ver la nueva transformación de Goku al principio no sabían porque no la había utilizado contra Whis, cuando tuvieron su pequeña pelea pero llegaron a la conclusión de que no le hubiera servido de nada, hasta que algo los sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¡BINGO! Eso es – gritó Whis asustando a todos los presentes.

– ¿A que se refiere? – preguntaron a coro todos.

– Ya se como, Goku puede aumentar su poder – responde Whis.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer? – gritaban todos los presentes.

– Después se los explicaré, primero Goku debe terminar esta pelea – dijo Whis con una gran sonrisa.

 ** _Dimensión de bolsillo._**

Goku tenia una mirada seria y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece enfrente de Super 17 que se asustó porque no vio a su oponente moverse, pero rápidamente lanzó una serie de golpes que Goku esquivó fácilmente pero luego pasó a contraatacar y Super 17 no pudo ni bloquear la lluvia de golpes que recibió en todo el cuerpo, de una fuerte patada que le dio Goku lo mando a estrellarse contra un edificio atravesando una pared pero el pelinegro no se detuvo ahí ya que a una velocidad monstruosa le pego con sus dos rodillas en el pecho a Super 17 que escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y terminó derribando el edificio.

Antes de rematarlo Número 21 intentó golpear al pelinegro pero este desaparece de su vista y reaparecer a sus espaldas que con un dedo le toca el hombro y al momento de girar recibió de lleno un potente puñetazo que la hizo arrastrarse varias metros, ambos androides se levantaron con mucha dificultad.

– ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Super 17.

– Es un monstruo, pero daré todo en este último ataque y lo derrotare – comenta Número 21 que observa como el saiyajin se acerca a paso lento.

– Unas últimas palabras – dijo Goku.

– Canalla no te diremos nada – comenta Super 17 preparando su último y más potente ataque.

– Así es nunca sabrás cómo nos unimos al ejército de Mikaboshi-sama, que por cierto tú nunca podrás derrotar, además estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver y cuando suceda te exterminare – fue lo que dijo Número 21 que también preparó su ataque que lo lanzó junto al otro androide.

– Me lo imagine, pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver ya que no dejaré ni rastros de ustedes – comenta Goku que observa como esos feroces ataques se acercan – Entonces, terminemos con esto – exclamó el saiyajin así lanzó un gran kamehameha que aplastó por completo los ataques de los androides que sólo apretaron los dientes para después ser eliminados por completos por ese gran ataque, era tan potente que a pesar de que la androide Número 21 tenía células de Majin Boo no se pudo regenerar, esto extraño un poco al saiyajin pero después solo encogió los hombros y regresó al estado base, así finalmente terminado con la pelea que desgraciadamente no pudo sacar información de esos androides.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos gritaron de alegría al ver como Goku pudo resolver ese pequeño inconveniente, al salir de la dimensión este traía el traje en su mayoría destrozado y tenía pocas lesiones. Las tres chicas se abalanzaron para abrazarlo y así cada una darle un cariñoso beso.

– Eso fue increíble, estuvistes genial – comenta Kenichi.

– Por un momento nos asustamos pero después nos dimos cuenta que estabas divirtiéndote – expone Hayato.

–Jejeje perdón por preocuparlos, pero quería disfrutar esa pelea – decía el saiyajin – aunque no pude sacarles información de importancia –

– Bueno exactamente creo que fue un buen entrenamiento, pero si conseguimos información – comenta Whis que inmediatamente curó al guerrero, también arregló su traje de pelea.

– ¿Enserio que clase de información? – pregunta Goku.

– Sobre tu evolución saiyajin, ya se como podrías llegar a ese nivel y fue gracias a tu nuevo nivel en el super saiyajin blue, que por cierto no se porque no me dijistes antes que ya habías alcanzado un nuevo estado – dijo Whis, ante esto los demás estaban atentos para saber acerca de esa evolución saiyajin.

– Perdón lo que sucedió es que se me había olvidado – dijo Goku con una mano en la nuca mientras reía como solo él sabe hacerlo, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor – Pero dejando eso de lado quiero saber como alcanzar ese nivel –

Whis con su báculo creo un holograma para explicar mejor el tema – Para lograr dicha evolución primero debes tener y controlar todos las transformaciones de un saiyajin normal ese es el primer paso, el segundo es que después debes dominar todos las transformaciones donde utilizas ki divino – al decir eso en el holograma apareció un Goku en estado base, seguido por un super saiyajin, super saiyajin 2, super saiyajin 3 y finaliza la fila con un super saiyajin 4 que la apariencia es la que ya conocemos, esta apariencia de ssj4 era imponente para los ojos de los presentes, las chicas solo se sonrojaron – Luego tienes que dominar todos las transformaciones que utilizan Ki divino – Whis con su báculo hizo aparecer ahora a Goku en super saiyajin dios rojo, seguido del blue, blue 2 y finaliza con el super saiyajin blue 3, Goku se sorprende al ver esa apariencia era simplemente genial – Al hacer eso tienes que ser uno mismo con tu poder, se puede decir que tu ki divino y ki normal deben formar uno solo – en el holograma aparece un super saiyajin 4 pero su pelaje era azul – Pero no es algo sencillo podrías morir en el intento ya que combinar ambos ki es muy peligroso, pero al hacerlo tendrás un nuevo poder – expone Whis, desapareciendo el holograma – Esto es todo lo que se por el momento –

– Es algo complicado pero estoy seguro que podré entenderle y lo voy a lograr – dijo Goku, después se fue a meditar ya que el ángel guardián le recomendó hacerlo ya que para alcanzar el super saiyajin 4 debe tener la cola esto sorprende a Goku porque sabe muy bien que pierde el control al momento de transformarse en Ozaru, pero simplemente siguió los consejos de Whis y se marchó sin antes recibir palabras alentadoras por parte de los miembros del dojo, las chicas no estaban convencidas pero no tuvieron opción.

Todos se relajaron un rato ya que Miu y Shigure iban a recalentar los bocadillos para ver el documental de su amado saiyajin, Renka aprovecha porque en todo lo que se preparaban Whis le enseñó hasta donde se han quedado todos los del ryozanpaku, cabe recalcar que también lloro por ver las muertes del saiyajin aunque se sentía orgullosa de ese guerrero y se juró así misma que se volvería más fuerte.

Ya todo estaba preparado para que iniciará dicho documental – Es genial finalmente seguiremos observando más – dijo Apachai.

Whis sólo sonríe por ver el interés de todos por observar dicho documental, ya todos estaban preparados.

 ** _Inició de Documental_**

Ya habían pasado varios años de la pelea que sostuvieron los guerreros Z contra Cell, donde desafortunadamente Goku había perdido la vida, Gohan que ya era todo un adolescente de unos 16 años aproximadamente, había ido al instituto donde conoció a una linda chica llamada Videl, pero a pesar de que eran tiempos de paz siempre habían crímenes cometidos por los humanos.

Ante esto Gohan le pidió un traje a Bulma para combatir el crimen así convertirse en el Gran Saiyaman, luego se fue para su casa donde estaban viéndose en el espejo pero al mismo tiempo hacía poses ridícula, todos los que estaban viendo el documental les salió una gota de sudor, pero algo les llamó la atención.

– ¡Qué bonito traje te queda muy bien! – fue el comentario de un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años, pero algo los sorprendió a todos porque su apariencia es muy parecida a la de Goku, es como un clon en miniatura.

– ¡QUÉ LINDO! –

– ¡ES MUY IDÉNTICO A MI CARIÑO! –

– ¡ES SORPRENDENTE! –

Fueron los comentarios de las chicas, ya al día siguiente Gohan se fue para la escuela todo transcurre con normalidad, después de un tiempo se puede ver como Videl logró descubrir la identidad secreta del Gran Saiyaman, así convenciendo a Gohan para que le enseñe a volar y también para que participe en el torneo de las artes marciales.

Al no tener alternativa acepta participar, le fue a comentar a Bulma que le hiciera una modificación a su traje para poder participar en el torneo de las artes marciales, donde Vegeta se enteró y también decidió participar pero lo que no se esperaban es que Goku también lo haría ya que se comunicó con ellos mediante Kaiosama.

Todos estaban felices, incluyendo a los miembros del ryozanpaku ya que saben que ni la muerte detendría el entrenamiento del saiyajin, todo transcurre como se conoce en la historia, hasta el día del torneo, donde finalmente se reencuentran los guerreros Z, y Goku pudo conocer a Goten fue un momento muy emotivo para las chicas.

De ahí pasaron una prueba para medir sus fuerzas donde Vegeta destruye una máquina asustando a todos, luego llega el inicio del torneo pero empezaron con la sección infantil doren finalmente Goten y Trunks se enfrentan, sorprendiendo no sólo a las personas que vieron el torneo sino que también a los maestros del dojo y los chicos. Ya que esos niños prácticamente son más fuertes que ellos.

– A pesar de sus edades son muy fuertes – dijo Sakaki.

– Guerreros desde muy temprana edad – aporta Akisame.

– Lastimosamente nuestro discípulo no tiene ni el 0.1 % de talento que poseen esos sorprendentes niños – decía Ma Kensei, al pobre Kenichi solo le salió una nube negra mientras los demás reían de sus penurias.

Después Trunks llegó ganó la final y derrotó a Míster Satan, todos pasó igual hasta cuando empezó la sección de adulto Piccolo se rindió ante el Kaio-shin y llegó la pelea de Videl contra Spopovich donde este último se miraba que daba mala espina, la pelea comenzó y todo indicaba que la hija de Míster Satan ganaría pero fue lo contrario ya que fue brutalmente golpeada por Spopovich, todos los del dojo aprietan los diente y sus puños al ver eso hasta que finalmente el otro sujeto que también tenía un M en la frente le dijo que se detuviera.

De ahí pasó un tiempo y Videl se recuperó de las heridas gracias a las semillas del ermitaño, luego fue donde estaba Gohan a punto de enfrentar a Kibito este último le dijo que se transforma en super saiyajin, esto sorprendió a Gohan pero después aceptó y se transforma en super saiyajin 2, pero Spopovich junto a su compañero le robaron la energía al saiyajin, pero los demás guerreros z se fueron junto al Kaio-shin que les había hablado acerca de sus planes y que no se preocupen por Gohan ya que su ayudante le regresaría sus energías.

Todos escucharon el relato del Kaio-shin acerca de Majin Boo, así finalmente llegaron al lugar donde estaba Babidi, que todos pudieron observar como asesino a los sujetos que le llevaron la energía del saiyajin, luego le dio órdenes a Dabura para que se encargue de los demás guerreros ya que se dio cuenta de ellos, en un rápido movimiento Dabura elimina a Kibito, después con su saliva convirtió a Krillin y Piccolo en piedra.

Todos pudieron ver las peleas de los saiyajin en la nave de Babidi, Kenichi se asustó al ver a un monstruo como Yakon, pero después siguió igual donde Vegeta estaba molesto porque Gohan no podía derrotar a Dabura, pero este último se retira, después de unos momentos todos pudieron observar como Vegeta se dejo manipular por Babidi para así poder aumentar sus poderes y enfrentar a Kakarotto.

Todos los presentes que estaban viendo el documental quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como el príncipe de los saiyajin asesinó a varias personas cuando Babidi los mandó de regreso al torneo de las artes marciales,quedaron con la sangre helada al ver esa expresión del susodicho guerrero.

Goku estaba molesto por ese acontecimiento y decido pelear contra Vegeta a pesar de que el Kaio-shin no quiera que sucediera, ambos guerreros se daban golpes brutales, mientras ellos peleaban, Gohan junto al Kaio-shin llegaron donde estaban Babidi y Dabura todo paso como se conoce hasta el momento donde finalmente sale Majin Boo.

– ¡Enserio ese ser rosado es muy fuerte! – decía Kenichi.

– No te dejes llevar por las apariencias – comenta Sakaki.

Majin Boo se encargó de derrotar a Dabura y a Gohan, el Kaio-shin quedó gravemente herido, todo esos sucedía mientras Goku seguía pelean contra Vegeta, era una pelea fabulosa para los ojos de cualquiera, hasta que Vegeta dejó inconsciente al pelinegro ya que este, estaba sacando una semilla del ermitaño.

Vegeta se fue dónde estaba Majin Boo donde empezó a pelear contra ese monstruo rosado, ahí Kenichi se dio cuenta de las habilidades de ese ser, todo tenían la boca abierta ya que su regeneración es sorprendente, finalmente Vegeta decidió utilizar un gran ataque pero antes de despido de Trunks que junto a Goten llegaron para tratar de ayudar al guerrero saiyajin pero este los dejó fuera de combate, Piccolo se los llevó junto a Krillin, a lo lejos pudieron observar la gran explosión donde el orgullo guerrero dio su vida para tratar de salvar la de los demás.

Todo avanza hasta donde llegan al templo sagrado todos estaban reunidos y Goku les comenta que Majin Boo había asesinando a Vegeta y Gohan, después les estaba enseñando la técnica de la fusión a Goten y Trunks, pero después Babidi estaba amenazó con destruir la capital del oeste, Goku se teletransporta donde se encuentran los enemigos mientras que Trunks va hacia la capital del oeste porque ahí se encuentra el radar del dragón.

Goku para distraerlos les enseñó las transformaciones del super saiyajin, cuando alcanzó la fase tres tuvo un pequeño combate contra Boo, cuando finalmente Trunks se movía de lugar decidió dejar de pelear, pero antes de irse les dijo que los chicos que buscan aparecerán dentro de dos o tres días después se fue.

Majin Boo asesinó a Babidi y empezó a destruir varias ciudades, Goku les enseñó la técnica de la fusión donde a todos los maestros les pareció un poco gracioso los pasos que hacían, pero para la mala suerte al saiyajin se le acabó el tiempo que tenía para estar en la tierra,cuando llegó al otro mundo sintió el ki de Gohan y usó su famosa teletransportación para llegar donde su primogénito, cuando llegó al planeta sagrado Gohan casi lo corta con la espada Z, después de conversar un rato Goku quería poner a prueba dicha espada al hacerlo se quedó sorprendido por el gran filo que tenía, en eso el Kaio-shin le dio un cubo que estaba compuesto por el hierro más fuerte del universo.

Goku al sostenerlo se preparó para lanzar el cubo a Gohan para que este lo partiera con la gran espada Z que por cierto llamó la atención de Shigure al principio pero después de observar que dicho objeto era muy pesado, sabía exactamente que jamás podía manejar la espada.

– Jajajaja buena idea, ¿estás preparando, Gohan? – dijo Goku.

– ¡Estoy preparado! – comenta Gohan.

Al hacerlo todos pudieron observar como la espada Z se rompió alarmando al Kaio-shin, Kibito, asustando a Gohan y con un Goku riendo nerviosamente.

 ** _Fin del documental.. (primera parte)._**

Mientras los maestros estaban disfrutando del documental, Goku estaba meditando ya que si recupera la cola y se transforma en Ozaru tenía una alta probabilidad de que pierda el control de sí mismo.

– Espero que pueda lograrlo –

– Todos queremos que lo logres – comenta el antiguo, apareciendo en la mente del saiyajin.

– Hola, este jejeje no se como llamarte – dijo Goku.

– Primero quiero comentarte un poco de la evolución saiyajin – dijo el antiguo.

– ¡Enserio es genial! Aunque Whis ya me relató un poco de esa tal evolución – Goku comenta.

– Estoy al tanto de lo que te comentó Whis, pero él aún no está muy bien informado –

– Woo! Eso es sorprendente cómo es que sabías lo que dijo Whis – dijo el pelinegro.

– Es una de las tantas habilidades que poseen los antiguos, ahora sobre la evolución saiyajin…

 ** _En otro lugar._**

Se encontraba Ogata observando el cielo oscuro mientras pensaba acerca de la pelea de su discípulo contra Goku.

–(Esa técnica del kaioken es muy poderosa, ¿donde demonios la aprendió?, ¿los maestros del ryozanpaku?, no lo creo, debo averiguar más acerca de ese extraño discípulo) – luego el maestro de Odin observa una carta que tenía en las manos, luego suspiró –( Al parecer la mayoría de yami quiere una reunión para hablar exclusivamente de Son Goku, en fin ya veremos que sucede) –

 ** _Planeta Oscuro._**

Se encontraba en una habitación la Androide 21 que estaba un poco frustrada ya que no tenía pistas de su clon que mandó junto a los demás androides, luego observa 5 cuerpos que eran sus demás clones, pero en eso llegó el mismo científico que estaban con Sheen.

– ¿Aún no tienes señales de los androides que enviamos a investigar? – comenta este científico que no se dejaba ver ya que estaba en la entrada de la habitación y la luz de ese lugar no llegaba hasta dónde se encontraba parado.

– Perdí la señal, nose como sucedió – dijo 21 que estaba de espaldas, luego giró hacia donde estaba el otro científico y le lanzó un papel – ahí están las coordenadas, donde estuvieron por última vez – el científico al obtener eso se fue para informarle a Sheen.

Cuando 21 pudo asegurarse de que se fue el otro sujeto, observa una pequeña grabación que captó su clon antes de desaparecer, puso una sonrisa para luego pensar –(Son Goku, interesante al parecer encontraron dónde está escondido, pero sus coordenadas no aparecen, por el momento no les diré nada) —

 ** _Se que este capítulo no es el mejor y que me tarde demasiado pero eso es porque tenía mucha tarea,sumándole que estos días he tenido bastante trabajo y para los colmos tengo exámenes y necesito estudiar para poder salir bien y evitar dejar alguna materia.. Espero me comprendan y ¿que les pareció el capitulo?, ¿creen que esta bien explicado sobre la evolución saiyajin o esta mal planteado? Esta última pregunta quisiera que me den sus opiniones.. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización que nose cuando será xD.. Depende que tanto tiempo me quede.. Como vieron también la dimensión de Naruto... También cuando termine esta historia haré una de Naruto pero será a mi estilo pero esos será para después.._**


	27. Capítulo 27

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS** **CREADORES.**

 _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._

 ** _Capítulo 27. ¡Destino! ._**

 ** _Continuación del documental._**

La espada Z se había roto, el Kaio-shin no podía creer que esa espada había terminado así ahora sus esperanzas de derrotar a Majin Boo se habían perdido, Goku le estaba hechando la culpa al Kaio-shin ya que de él fue la idea de probar la espada con un material muy duro.

– A.. A mí me dijeron que quien pudiera blandir esa espada sería el más fuerte – decía atónito el Kaio-shin.

– Pues vaya al parecer la leyenda exageraba… Pero no importa gracias a eso me fortalecido – comenta Gohan – recuerdan que la espada Z era muy pesada.. Puede que por eso el que la blandiera seria el más fuerte –

– Claro..¡Si ahora te sientes asi, cuando te transformes en super saiyajin serás más fuerte! – dijo el Kaio-shin recuperando un poco las esperanzas – ¡Si eso es… Ahora serás el más fuerte del universo! –

– Pero si todavía esta Majin Boo.. No creo que solo por eso lo supere – dijo Goku.

– Jejeje, eso no funciona así – dijo el Kaio-shin de hace ya quince generaciones.

Después se pudo ver cómo Goku le lanzó una pequeña esfera de energía ya que ese viejo Kaio-shin decía que era muy poderoso y que por eso un enemigo lo encerró en la espada Z porque le tenia miedo, desafortunadamente recibió ese ataque sin que pudiera hacer nada, Goku pidió perdón pero quería saber acerca de esa habilidad del viejo Kaio-shin y pudo convencerlo ya que le prometió una cita con una linda chica, momentos después empezó hacer el ritual para desatar el poder escondido de Gohan.

Mientras eso sucedía en el planeta supremo, en la tierra Majin Boo estaba haciendo de las suyas, Goten y Trunks estaban entrenando la fusión en el templo sagrado, estaban a punto de hace el primer intento.

– Al fin veremos esa fusión – dijo Kenichi.

– Seguramente será algo espectacular – aporta Ma Kensei.

– Yo también quisiera hacer esa fusión – decía Apachai.

Finalmente los pequeños saiyajins terminaron de hacer esos pasos y un fuerte resplandor los cegó por un momento pero al disiparse todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

– ¿Esa es la fusión? – pregunta Sakaki que escupió un poco de sake ya que estaba bebiendo.

– Asi parece – responde Akisame.

– Seguramente se habrán equivocado en algo – comenta Hayato.

– Eso debe ser, porque honestamente ese panzon no creo que pueda ganarle a Majin Boo – dijo Ma Kensei.

Efectivamente ambos guerreros se equivocaron al momento de hacer los pasos, y nuevamente intentaron hacerla, pero el resultado fue que aparece otro sujeto pero no era gordo sino que parecía desnutrido y a punto de morir, las chicas del dojo no pudieron evitar reír de ver a ese ser super poderoso, pero después guardaron silencio por la mirada seria del venerable.

Al tercer intento por fin apareció el guerrero que exterminara a Majin Boo, todos se sorprendieron por ver a Gotenks aunque este guerrero tenía demasiado ego. Rápidamente Gotenks se fue en busca de Majin Boo a pesar de las advertencias de Piccolo, el saiyajin al encontrarse con el enemigo tuvo una pequeña pelea dónde desafortunadamente le dieron una gran paliza, todos los del ryozanpaku se llevaron una mano a la frente por ver al super guerrero en acción.

El tiempo transcurrió en todo eso, Mr. Satan se hizo amigo de Boo gordo, parecía que todo marchaba bien y ya no iba hacer necesario pelear. Pero unos criminales asesinaron a un perrito que junto a Mr. Satan habian salvado.

Majin Boo logró salvar al perrito, y los criminales escaparon momentáneamente, ya todo parecía ir bien pero momentos después un criminal le disparo a Mr. Satan esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso la furia de Majin Boo era evidente pero con el poco control que tenía curo a su amigo después se pudo ver que la parte maligna de Majin Boo derrotó al Boo gordo, asesina a los criminales y se fue hacia el templo sagrado.

De ahi todo ocurrió como se conoce Boo asesina a toda la humanidad, luego estaba esperando a que los pequeños saiyajins, pero su paciencia no era la mejor y quería pelear ya. Milk se acerco donde estaba Majin Boo y le pego por haber asesinado a Gohan obviamente no sabía que su hijo estaba con vida, en ese instante todos los del dojo quedaron en shock al ver a la esposa de Goku convertida en un huevo para después ser aplastada por Majin Boo, el discípulo Kenichi sintió que debía cambiar su ropa interior nuevamente porque la verdad no sabía cuantas veces ya lo ha hecho desde la llegada de Goku.

Finalmente Gotenks empezó a pelear en la habitación del tiempo donde hacia tecnicas muy diferentes y se las pasaba nombrando a cada rato, hasta que en un momento Piccolo destruye la entrada de la habitación del tiempo porque aparentemente Gotenks no podía contra Majin Boo.

Pero eso no detuvo al monstruo Boo ya que en un momento de furia porque ya no podría comer dulces si se quedaba encerrado pudo abrir un portal entre ambas dimensiones y así fue como salió de ese lugar dejando a un Piccolo y Gotenks asombrados por lo que he hizo, Majin Boo al momento de salir de la habitación del tiempo convirtió a todos los que estaban en el templo sagrado en golosinas para después comérselo.

Gotenks pudo salir de la habitación del tiempo ya que hizo lo mismo que Boo solo que ahora la fusión estaba en el super saiyajin 3 de ahí la pelea siguió donde el templo sagrado fue reducido a escombros con un Piccolo en shock por ver el templo sagrado en esas condiciones, Gotenks seguía en la pelea contra el monstruo Boo ambos parecían parejos, hasta que la fusión perdió la transformación del super saiyajin 3 eso fue malo para todos en ese momento ya que todo parecía perdido ya que los chicos perdieron la fusión.

Unos momentos después llegó Gohan que finalmente había terminado el entrenamiento en el planeta supremo, al llegar mostró unos poderes increíbles dándole una gran paliza a Majin Boo, pero desgraciadamente el gusto duró muy poco ya que después que Boo aparentemente se explotó, apareció nuevamente pero esta vez retando a los pequeños saiyajins que por su orgullo hicieron la fusión nuevamente y ahí fue cuando Majin Boo los absorbe junto a Piccolo. Dándole una gran paliza a Gohan que sufrió de lo lindo, hasta que el viejo Kaio-shin de hace ya 15 generaciones le dio la vida a Goku ya que solo le quedaban 1000 años más de vida.

– Momento, eso quiere decir que mi cariño vivirá todo esos años – dijo Shigure.

– Tenemos que encontrar la manera de vivir esos años, ¿pero como lo lograremos? – decía Miu con ambas manos en la cabeza demostrando preocupación igual que Shigure y Renka que seguían pensado una forma de vivir los mismos años que su preciado saiyajin.

– Eso es, hay que conseguir eso que cumple deseos creo que se llaman esferas del dragon – comenta Renka dándole un puñetazo a su palma.

– Es cierto puede funcionar – dijo Miu.

– Después que nuestro cariño le patee el trasero a ese tal Mikaboshi y todo regrese a la normalidad le pediremos que nos ayude a buscar las esferas del dragon – comenta Shigure en eso las tres chicas se abrazaron mutuamente olvidándose por un momento sus peleas por el afortunado pelinegro, a los maestros sólo les salieron una gota de sudor por ver a las chicas aparentemente no tan preocupadas y confiando que Goku podrá derrotar a Mikaboshi los maestros sabían que el pelinegro haría lo imposible por derrotarlo pero les asustaba que no pudiera lograrlo ya que es un ser muy poderoso.

Goku finalmente llegó a la tierra pero antes le dieron los arcilloso potara para que hicieran esa fusión, al llegar todo salió de la patada ya que no se pudo fusionar con Gohan porque Boo lo absorbe eso hizo que se hiciera mucho más fuerte, Goku estaba en problemas no había nadie con quien hacer la fusión pero en eso llegó Vegeta y el pelinegro al sentir su ki se teletransporta donde esta el orgulloso guerrero.

Al llegar trato por todos los medios de convencerlo pero este se negaba ya que estaba molesto con Kakarotto por no haber utilizado el super saiyajin 3 en su pelea así subestimando su poder como el príncipe saiyajin eso fue muy duro para él, Majin Boo llegó y aunque los dos saiyajins pelearán juntos era inútil no podían ganarle, hasta que finalmente se fusionaron y aparece Vegetto impresionando a todos los presentes en el dojo por ver esa nueva fusión de ambos guerreros saiyajins.

Donde Vegetto se transforma en super saiyajin, empezó a humillar a Super Boo de una manera espectacular, Kenichi tenía estrellitas en los ojos también Apachai al ver a Vegetto humillando al ser rosado hasta que este fue transformado en un caramelo de café, esto asusto a todos porque ya sabían lo que hacía ese monstruo cuando tenia caramelos en su poder.

Pero lo siguientes los dejo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos porque un dulce empezó a humillar a Boo, los maestros empezaron a reír por ver ese acto, Super Boo no tuvo otra opción que volver a vegetto a la normalidad, después este fue absorbido por Boo, donde todo siguió su rumbo hasta que finalmente todos los guerreros fueron rescatados del cuerpo de Majin Boo ahi sufrió otro transformación y es la que todos conocemos donde aparece el pequeño Majin Boo para luego destruir la Tierra por completo, pero gracias a la fusión de los Kaio-shin se pudieron salvar Goku, Vegeta, Dende y Mr. Satan con el perrito.

Luego Kid Boo empezó a destruir planetas en busca de los dos guerreros saiyajins hasta que finalmente ambos guerreros lo llamaron y así es como llegó al planeta supremo donde finalmente se librará la batalla final el destino del universo depende de ese encuentro.

La Batalla empezó el planeta supremo empezó a temblar, grandes porciones de rocas se elevan, rayos caen alrededor de los dos seres más fuertes que se conocían en ese entonces, todos se estaban comiendo las uñas por ver semejante pelea , Kid Boo mordia a Goku pero este también lo mordia, ambos se miraban muy parejos, pero algo que los dejo sin habla es que pudieron escuchar como Vegeta acepta que Kakarotto es el número uno.

Había un problema Goku se estaba empezando a cansar mientras que Kid Boo seguía fresco como una lechuga, la pelea cambió completamente, Vegeta le sugiere a Goku que haga la genkidama y efectivamente el azabache empezó a levantar las manos para empezar a reunir energía, mientras que Vegeta trataba de resiste ya que el imbecil de Kakarotto perdió la transformación de super saiyajin 3 así como lo diría el príncipe de una gran raza de guerreros.

Incluso Boo gordo que reaparece ayuda en la pelea, todos los habitantes levantaron las manos gracias a la intervención de Mr. Satan incluso Apachai, Kenichi y Tochumaru levantaron las manos mientras tenían pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos. Y así es como finalmente lograron vencer al monstruo rosado una pelea que pasó a la historia.

 ** _Fin del documental._**

– Cada vez es más increíble, Goku ha pasado por muchas cosa – dijo Hayato.

– Siempre encuentra enemigos más fuertes donde en cada pelea se apuesta todo – Akisame daba su opinión recordando el tiempo que ha vivido el pelinegro con ellos.

– Apa Seguiremos entrenando, Goku dijo que nos enseñaría a volar por los cielos apa, apa – Apachai lo decía como todo un niño ilusionado.

– Nosotras iremos a prepararle un gran banquete a nuestro Goku, seguramente tendrá mucha hambre cuando termine su entrenamiento – dijo Miu que se fue directo hacia la cocina seguida por Shigure y Renka.

– ¿Nuestro Goku? Me da miedo que ya no estén peleando por él, seguramente están planeando algo siniestro – decía Kenichi extrañado por ver esa actitud en las chicas, realmente tenía miedo por lo que podría pasar.

– Seguramente por ver la vida anterior de Goku ya aceptaron que deben estar unidas como una familia – dijo Ma Kensei.

– Aunque no sea correcto o sea mal visto que un hombre tenga más de una mujer – comenta Sakaki.

– Aunque seguramente Goku no sepa de eso incluso yo no se mucho acerca de esos temas – aporta Whis.

– ¡Enserio! Yo creía que usted lo sabía todo maestro Whis – dijo Kenichi.

– Siempre habrán cosas que no sabré, así es el mundo siempre habrá alguien más fuerte y alguien más inteligente – decía Whis.

– Yo no tengo problema alguno ya que solo Goku podrá protegerlas de lo que se avecina – comenta Hayato.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con el venerable, pero su agradable conversación fue interrumpida porque en la cocina se escuchó un gran alboroto que al llegar pudieron ver que ya estaba destrozada como muchas veces la han dejado por sus peleas, a todos los maestros les salieron gotas de sudor en sus cabezas al parecer la paz duró poco. Cuando las chicas ya estaban un poco más calmadas pero las tres tenían sus cabellos desordenados, rasguños en sus cuerpos y sus ropas rasgadas se les preguntó que ahora cual era el motivo de sus peleas las tres chicas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza ya que al principio estaban preparando la comida de manera tranquila y amistosamente pero al momento de preparar el postre no llegaron a un acuerdo de quien sería que lo hiciera y así Renka empezó a decir que ella sería el postre del saiyajin típico al parecer la hija de Kensei tiene un lado pervertido como el padre, esto fue un detonante para las otras dos que empezaron a decir que ellas serían el postre del afortunado pelinegro y así fue como empezó la gran batalla entre ellas. Los maestros sólo negaban con la cabeza por esa actitud de las chicas pero Kenichi y Apachai encontraron una revista de Ma Kensei en la cocina aunque ya esta casi destruida por completo, así al pobre maestro de las artes chinas casi le da un infarto al ver una de sus revistas más recientes y ahí salía una parte donde una chica se hace pasar por el postre para su chico, todos los demás maestros se le quedaron viendo con sus ojos en raya incluso Whis, el maestro pervertido solo le salieron varias gotas de sudor por su nerviosismo.

 ** _Lugar donde esta Goku._**

Mientras los maestros estaban en lo suyo Goku estaba entrenando ya que ahora que ya sabe de la existencia de algunos enemigos debe hacerce más fuerte para proteger a sus amigos que ahora son como familia, pero en eso aparece un antiguo para tener una pequeña charla con el saiyajin.

– Te quiero decir algo acerca de la evolución saiyajin – dijo el antiguo.

– Te escucho.. Pero antes podrías decirme como te llamas jejeje es extraño no saber tu nombre – dijo Goku mientras sonríe – Yo soy Goku bueno eso ya lo sabias jejeje –

El antiguo solo se le quedó viendo mientras que le aparece una gota de sudor a pesar de ser un alma o espíritu – Creo que no es problema mi nombre es Genjitsu – al decir eso hizo una pequeña reverencia – Como sabrás tu raza es una de las más poderosas o la más poderosa se podría decir ya que su potencial es ilimitado, agregando que durante las peleas se pueden volver mucho más fuertes –

– Eso es lo que me dijo Vegeta la verdad hay muchas cosas que no se de mi raza pero lo único qué se es que me gusta pelear con sujetos muy fuertes – Goku decía muy emocionado – aunque ahora también he cambiado ya que no solo peleó por ese simple motivo ya que hay muchas personas que debo proteger –

– Es bueno saber eso, pero sabes la evolución de tu raza se dice que solo es un mito o una leyenda ya que nadie ha llegado tan lejos como tú, solo Yamoshi quien alcanzó el migatte no gokui pero no era tan fuerte como el tuyo – dijo Genjitsu.

– Me hubiese gustado conocer a ese sujeto, seguramente hubiera sido una buena pelea jejeje – decía Goku

– Jajajaja seguramente así sería – decía Genjitsu – ¿Ya sabes como llegar a la primera fase de la evolución? ¿Cierto? –

– Según lo que entendi jejeje debo dominar todas las transformaciones normales y todas las que requieren ki divino para así alcanzar el super saiyajin ascendido – comenta Goku con la mano en la mejilla.

– Según la leyenda después de esa primera fase de la evolución sigue el super saiyajin definitivo luego la tercera y última fase el super saiyajin supremo donde estás a tope de poder – decía Genjitsu – pero para alcanzar las últimas dos fases de la evolución se dice que el saiyajin debe estar en paz y serenidad no dejarse llevar por la ira –

– Con que las últimas dos fases, creo que podré lograrlo aunque eso de la ira siempre nos hemos caracterizado porque gracias a la ira nos volvemos más fuerte – dijo Goku – aunque los saiyajins del universo 6 no precisamente utilizaron la ira –

– La ira es un factor nada más, porque si las dos últimas fase de la evolución ocupas la ira podrías perderte y ser consumido por la oscuridad, sin oportunidad de regresar – aporta Genjitsu.

– Eso es algo para tener en cuenta pero seguramente puedo lograrlo sin la necesidad de recurrir a la ira – dijo Goku.

– Pero dime, en una pelea contra un poderoso enemigo que no puedas derrotar.. Si este asesina a un amigo tuyo ¿no estarás furioso? Recuerdas lo de namekusein, donde obtuviste el super saiyajin porque Freezer asesino a tu mejor amigo Krillin – comenta Genjitsu que observa como el semblante del pelinegro cambia por recordar ese incidente.

– Entonces es más difícil de lo que pensé nose si pueda lograrlo – dijo Goku – ¿Sabes algún método para evitar eso? –

– El amor, ese sentimiento puede llegar a salvarte ¿creo que ya lo estas sintiendo? No es así – Genjitsu le comenta al saiyajin que ahora si ya podían entender más sobre ese tema, luego solo asiente en señal de que sabe que es ese sentimiento – Pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que lo lograrás –

– Gracias por su confianza pero como esta seguro – exclama el pelinegro.

– Solo aquel con el alma y corazón puro, podrá llenarse de un poder más allá de la comprensión, cuando el momento llegué el alma de los antiguos se revelará ante el guerrero supremo que llevará la paz y la salvación al mundo… Eso es lo que nos dijo Zeno-sama – aporta Genjitsu – hasta el momento eres el primer guerrero con el que hablo aparte de Zeno-sama, por eso estoy seguro que lo lograrás –

Después de eso Genjitsu desaparece dejando a un saiyajin muy pensativo ya que las cosas se pueden complicar si el es llevado por la oscuridad, ya terminando de meditar se fue para donde estaban todos ya que tenía mucha hambre.

Al llegar las chicas se abalanzaron contra el susodicho que reía mientras abraza a cada chica luego ellas cariñosamente lo invitaron a que comiera el gran banquete preparado por ellas que no habían dejado probar bocado alguno a los demás incluyendo a Whis ya que tenían que esperar a Goku si o si, fue un momento donde todos la estaban pasando de lo mejor la felicidad se podía notar en el aire entre risas y demostración de afecto por parte de las hermosas chicas hacia su saiyajin, dando así finalizado un día más en el dojo donde cada vez todos intentan fortalecerse no solo físicamente sino que fortalecen su vínculo de familia.

Al día siguiente Renka tenía que regresar a su hogar aunque no era nada fácil para ella pero lo que nadie sabía es que le dijo al venerable que se vendrá a mudar aquí ya que quiere vivir al lado de Goku, Hayato no pudo negarse así que acepta que Renka venga a vivir con ellos, pero primero tendrá que convencer a su tío Hakubi. El pelinegro se ofrece a llevarla ya que él la trajo desde un principio, tanto Shigure como Miu no les agrada la idea pero mejor prefieren no decir nada.

Luego de que salieran del ryozanpaku Goku le recomendó útilizar la teletransportación para llegar más rápido pero Renka le dijo que mejor no ya que quería disfrutar más tiempo estando con él, ambos iban agarrados de la mano mientras conversan de cosas triviales como por ejemplo como les va en la escuela, el entrenamiento, las actividades que les gusta realizar, etc. Cuando ya casi llegaban al restaurante del tío Hakubi el pelinegro pudo ver a la hija de Kensei con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

– ¡Renka! ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo un alarmado saiyajin.

– Lo.. Lo siento lo que pasa es que me siento triste porque ya no podre verte en estos días – decía Renka.

– No te preocupes tratare de venir a visitarte más seguido – comenta Goku de manera suave – ¡Ya se porque no vienes a vivir con nosotros! Seguro que todos estarán de acuerdo –

– Tú crees que estén de acuerdo – decía Renka aún triste aunque ya se esta pasando de verduras porque solo esta fingiendo para probar al saiyajin, pero sobretodo todo porque quería que fuera a hablar con su tío Hakubi para que acepte y la deje ir ya que realmente la hija de Kensei no sabia como convencer a Hakubi.

– Estoy seguro que estarán de acuerdo, si quieres puedo ir a hablar con el tío Hakubi – dijo Goku.

Renka realmente estaba feliz porque Goku estaba dispuesto a ir con Hakubi, en eso la hija de Kensei le dio una gran beso al pelinegro seguido por un abrazo obviamente Goku le siguió el ritmo y ambos estaban en una pelea de lenguas hasta que.

– ¡Vaya si es Renka! ¿Por que no me das un beso más apasionado? –

– Se que te gustara, se nuestra perra y deja a un lado a ese chico estúpido –

– Si nos haces caso, dejaremos ir ileso a este tonto –

Fueron los desagradables comentarios de tres delincuentes que querían hacer suya a la hija de Ma Kensei, esto molesto al saiyajin no solo porque interrumpieron el beso sino que ofendieron a su chica algo que pagaran muy caro.

– Idiotas, déjenme en paz sino quieren que les patee el trasero – dijo Renka muy molesta no por los comentarios de esos insectos sino por interrumpir su momento sagrado con Goku.

– Te haremos nuestra aunque sea por la fuerza – comenta uno de esos sujeto.

– ¡Insectos! Haré que sufran el peor castigo – Goku lo dijo de una manera que haría congelar a cualquiera que fuera inteligente y se diera cuenta de él físico que tiene el saiyajin pero esos idiotas solo se reían, mientras que Renka estaba con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Rápidamente Goku empezó a darles una gran paliza que jamás en la vida olvidarán, les quebró las costillas, les dejo el rostro casi irreconocibles, fue brutal hasta que finalmente los dejó inconscientes, después pensó que se le pasó la mano pero ya no importaba, luego llegaron al restaurante ira imperial donde desafortunadamente Hakubi no se encontraba por eso Goku no pudo hablar con él, en fin lo dejaron para después ya que Renka le dijo que cuando venga le hará un gran banquete con sus mejores platillos.

 ** _Lugar apartado de la civilización._**

Se encontraba Ma Sogetsu en una cascada, rodeado de mucha vegetación solo con el sonido de las aves y algunos grillos, estaba con los ojos cerrados pero enseguida lo atacaron cinco sujetos pero él los esquiva con facilidad y aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados, enseguida tuvieron un intercambio de puños pero Ma Sogetsu llevaba la delantera para después lograr vencer a esos sujetos. En eso llegó un anciano acompañado por más personas todos tenían trajes típicos de monjes.

– Has progresado mucho, la verdad me sorprendió que vinieras a entrenar ya que eres un super maestro – comenta el anciano llamado Chishiki – ¿quieres enfrentarte al super hombre invencible, Hayato Furinji? –

– Hmp.. Algo así, me di cuenta que todavía tengo un gran camino por recorrer – responde Sogetsu – "Son Goku, cuando volvamos a pelear no será igual que la primera vez" – pensó el hermano de Ma Kensei.

– Sabes hay un rumor sobre un chico que se llama Son Goku discípulo del ryozanpaku, se dice que su nivel es super maestro avanzado algunos dicen que esta al mismo nivel que Hayato Furinji – comenta Chishiki – ¿Qué piensas acerca de eso? Yo digo que es mentira, nadie tan joven puede tener ese nivel –

– No deberías subestimar a nadie, sin importar la edad, una vez pude observar pelear a ese chico.. Te dire que tiene un estilo único – dijo Sogetsu, todavía no queria decir que fue vencido por ese "discípulo" del ryozanpaku.

– Cambiando de tema escuche que Yami te está buscando al parecer quieren que te les unas – dijo Chishiki.

Ma Sogetsu solo dijo que seguiría entrenando por el momento hasta después decidirá si unirse o no a Yami.

 ** _Base de Yami._**

En una de sus tantas instalaciones se encuentra la división no armada de Yami dirigida por los que se llaman una sombra de nueve puños, ahí se trataría un tema que los tiene algo desconcertados y eso es sobre el nuevo "discípulo" del ryozanpaku el llamado Son Goku que ha demostrado grandes habilidades en las artes marciales que ningún otro chico de su "edad" ha demostrado hasta estos momentos, incluso muchos miembros piensan que es una farza ya que su otro discípulo Kenichi Shirahama no ha demostrado el mismo progreso. Incluso el nombre de Son Goku es mencionado en la división armada de Yami que se llama La Hoja Ejecutora Hachio pero ya ellos sabrán qué hacer con eso ya que ambas divisiones no se llevan muy bien.

– Bien comencemos, Ogata danos tu informe sobre el nuevo discípulo del ryozanpaku Son Goku – dijo Mikumo Kushinada.

– Verdad que es una gran farza, estoy seguro que ese mocoso no es la gran cosa – comenta Silcardo Jenazad.

– Aunque la organización que tenía tu discípulo la extinta Ragnarok no pudo ser un gran reto para ese Son Goku – dijo Akira Hongo – ni siquiera Ryuto que era tu discípulo más fuerte, estoy seguro que mi discípulo si le dará pelea hasta podría decir que lograría vencerlo –

– Como recomendación les digo que aumenten la intensidad de los entrenamientos, ese chico de cabello raro no es alguien cualquiera si se confían podría costarles caro – aporta Ogata – incluso logró detener el SeiDou Gouitsu gracias a eso Ryuto no sufrió consecuencias graves –

De ahí Ogata comenzó a relatar todo lo que pudo averiguar de Son Goku que la verdad no era mucha información ya que no sabía de dónde venía exactamente, si tuvo maestros anteriores a los del ryozanpaku ya que el estilo que utiliza no sabe exactamente cómo se llama, pero lo que más lo impactó es la técnica que utilizó contra Ryuto aunque Ogata estaba casi seguro que el pelinegro no tenía necesidad de utilizar dicha técnica pero por lo que escuchó se llama kaioken y también que derrotó el solo a tres super maestro del dojo doku esto sorprendió a los presentes aunque Silcardo Jenazad dijo que esos super maestro recientemente habían alcanzado ese nivel así que realmente no eran los super maestros más fuertes, pero Akira Hongo dijo que aún era interesante saber esa información que ahora ya estaba confirmada.

– Ese discípulo nuevo del ryozanpaku puede ser más problemático que el llamado Kenichi Shirahama, ¿Qué debemos hacer? – dijo Diego Carlo.

– Hay que preparar bien a Yomi, que sus integrantes entrenen con mayor intensidad – responde Mikumo Kushinada – Ogata ¿Qué es lo que alcanzaste a observar sobre esa técnica llamada kaioken? –

– Lo que pude deducir es que esa técnica te cubre con un aura de color rojo, los músculos aumentan de tamaño y te brinda de un gran poder y velocidad, honestamente no sabría decir si tiene efectos secundarios como mi técnica SeiDou – responde Ogata.

– Deberíamos investigar sobre esa técnica y de dónde la aprendió así sabremos más sobre ese extraño discípulo que aparece de la nada y ya se está ganando una gran reputación – aporta Alexander Gaidar.

– También hay que poner a prueba a ese tal Kenichi Shirahama, ya que realmente no sabemos qué tan fuerte es – dijo Akira Hongo.

– Quiero hacer un torneo donde se enfrenten los discípulos, así sabremos más del nivel de esta nueva generación – aporta Diego Carlo – aunque también quisiera que participarán unos de nivel maestro, para poner a prueba a ese tal Son Goku –

– Ese torneo puede servir, deberías empezar a reunir a los participantes – comenta Hongo.

– Esto es malo el ryozanpaku tiene hasta ahora al discípulo más fuerte, no debemos permitir eso – comenta Ogata que él era el destinado para hacer el primer discípulo del ryozanpaku pero Hayato vio la maldad en él.

Así dando por finalizada esa reunión donde algunos miembros restantes no dieron su opinión como por ejemplo Senzui en fin todos estaban preparando sus nuevos métodos de entrenamiento.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Ryozanpaku es un lugar donde se reúnen los maestro que han llevado las artes marciales a su límite, ahí se encuentra un estudiante de instituto extremadamente normal, un ángel y ayudante de los dioses de la destrucción y también un guerrero saiyajin que está dispuesto a proteger no sólo las artes marciales sino lo que realmente significan.

En estos momentos Kenichi están entrenando en una nueva máquina creada por Akisame que se llama "tira hacia adelante y regresa al infiero" que consiste en que te empuja hacia atrás constantemente y si cesas en tu avance aunque solo sea un poco, un shock eléctrico de la plancha metálica te revivirá. Esta máquina se alimenta así misma de energía gracias al "generador Kenichi" un gran invento con ningún costo.

– No.. No puedo seguir – decía Kenichi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Ey, es una nueva máquina de entrenamiento, Akisame – dijo Hayato comiendo una paleta de caramelo.

– Si es una máquina que aumenta su habilidad para correr, la fuerza de sus puñetazos y además endurece su fuerza de espíritu – dijo Akisame que observa como su discípulo se estrella contra la placa metálica y es electrocutado.

– Oh Akisame, tus inventos casi han alcanzado el nivel maestro – decía el venerable.

Kenichi seguía quejándose porque no ha podido descansar y cada vez sus entrenamientos son más intensos, pero eso no era nada ya que los maestros se burlaban del pobre Kenichi porque Goku dijo que ya casi alcanza el nivel para que el saiyajin también lo empiece a entrenar, bueno el nivel para que no muera en el primer entrenamiento eso es lo que le decía Sakaki, pero ahora Hayato quería que todos los maestros se reúnan incluido el saiyajin.

– En ese caso podrías reunirlos a todos – dijo el venerable.

– Mmmm entonces.. – responde Akisame.

– Si.. La reunión de los maestros del ryozanpaku – aporta Hayato.

Todos los maestros estaban reunidos incluso Whis, pero había alguien que no estaba presente y era Son Goku que quiso salir un momento a pensar un poco, el saiyajin ya les había relatado sobre la plática que tuvo con Genjitsu que la verdad estaba preocupado porque no quería dejarse llevar por la ira al último momento porque sería consumido por la oscuridad, aclarando que hace una semana que Renka se fue del ryozanpaku que al mismo tiempo era la reunión de Yami.

– Al parece mi cariño está preocupado.. Aunque no quiera demostrarlo – dijo cabizbaja Shigure.

– No te preocupes, él estará bien – comenta Whis – es mejor hablar de otro tema por el momento –

– Así es ya se nos ocurrirá como subirle los ánimos a Goku – comenta Ma Kensei – Venerable que es lo que nos quiere decir –

– ¡Yami, está en movimiento! – aporta Hayato

 ** _Lugar donde esta Goku._**

El saiyajin iba caminando pensando muy bien cómo hacer su nuevo entrenamiento, gracias a su distracción no pudo ver que chocó con una mujer curvilínea y con unos pechos enormes que parece tener unos 20 años. Lleva puesto un hakama blanco de estilo japonés. Ella tiene un pelo negro largo de cintura de longitud, lleva un kimono abierto para mostrar su pecho y lleva un collar de cuentas boscosas alrededor de su cuello, por el fuerte impacto la mujer cayó al suelo enseguida el saiyajin reaccionó para brindarle su mano mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Lo siento, no me fije que venías cerca, estaba distraído – dijo el saiyajin que ayuda a que la mujer se ponga de pie.

– No, te preocupes yo también venia distraída – comenta la mujer.

– Mi nombre es Son Goku –

– Es un placer Son Goku… Mi nombre es Mikumo Kushinada –

 ** _Fin del capitulo._**

 ** _Notas de autor._**

 _– Finalmente daremos inicio con el manga de Kenichi, con este capítulo terminamos el "relleno", por el momento estaré publicando cuando tenga tiempo, ya que este mes será el más difícil para mí, pero después ya tendré más tiempo porque solo estaré trabajando y luego vacaciones._

 _– Sobre la evolución saiyajin, serán tres etapas, ya sabemos que por las transformaciones de Goku me guio del canal de YouTube mundo dragon ball._

– la primera fase de la evolucion sería el ssj4 azul pero quise llamarlo ascendido, de ahí el super saiyajin definitivo, con el pelaje amarillo, bueno creo ya sabemos las apariencias y finalmente el super saiyajin supremo.

– Conforme tenga más tiempo los capítulos serán más largos ya que el próximos será el inicio del arco de Yami/Yomi.

Hasta la próxima.


	28. Capítulo 28

_**Hola a todos finalmente pude actualizar xD... Pero antes debo decirles que muchas gracias por el gran apoyo que me han brindado hasta estos momentos estoy eternamente agradecido.. Con forme tenga más tiempo iré actualizando más seguido... Enserio gracias ya tenemos más de 1000 comentarios y eso es algo que me sorprendió... Espero poder seguir divirtiendo los y darles buen entretenimiento...**_

 **Renuncia De Derechos:**

 _ **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES A CONTINUACIÓN LES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**_

 _Esta historia solo esta hecha para fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._

 _ **Capítulo 28: El Trabajo De Sakaki.**_

Ogata Isshinsai que se hace llamar así mismo "Kensei" le ha declarado la guerra al ryozanpaku ya que se ha unido a Yami y como todos saben él estaba destinado a ser el discípulo número uno del ryozanpaku antes de que llegara Kenichi. Aunque ahora la historia como se conoce ha tomado un rumbo completamente diferente por la llegada de dos seres de otro "mundo" pero los cambios han sido para bien uno de los más notorios es el cambio radical de Shigure Kosaka la maestra en armas. Pero en estos momentos los maestros están hablando sobre lo que respecta a Yami.

– Je, eso empieza a aparecer más que una simple disputa – Sakaki comenta mientras se limpia un oído con uno de sus dedos.

– Ese Ogata… Descontando el implícito entre Yami y nosotros – dijo Akisame.

– Si vienen aquí con todos sus fuerzas puedo prever que… Nuestro discipulo mas fuerte de la historia.. Estará en peligro – aporta Ma Kensei.

– ¡Apa, Qué! Goku está en peligro – grita Apachai.

Todos se miraron fijamente, estaban serios y un gran silencio se presentó durante unos 3 minutos que incluso se podía escuchar el cántico de las aves y el característico sonido de los grillos hasta que. Todos los maestros empezaron a reír como locos mientras caían al suelo y se agarran el estómago incluso tenían pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos por lo fuerte que se estaba riendo.

– ¡JAJAJAJA! –

– Jaja...es..esto..es gracioso.. – comenta Sakaki.

– No..no saben lo que le..les espera – dijo Ma Kensei.

– A...apa..será divertido – decía Apachai.

– Mi..mi car..cariño jaja.. les pateara el trasero – dijo Shigure secándose una pequeña lágrima.

– Bueno eso será interesante de ver, ya que los de Yami siempre buscan el título del más fuerte.. Pero esta vez creo que no sabrán cómo lidiar con Goku – dijo el venerable.

– Pero.. También está Kenichi.. Seguramente también van a querer ponerlo a prueba.. – aporta Akisame.

Miu llevaba una bandeja con té, mientras que Whis sólo estaba escuchando atentamente, la hermosa rubia solo espera que Kenichi pueda salir ileso.

– Bueno.. Eso no sería de extrañar.. Mmmm supongo que debemos avanzar con el plan normal – comenta Hayato.

– Je, lo que pensaba.. El mismo plan – Sakaki decía chocando sus puños.

– ¡EL GIGANTESCO PLAN: ENCARGÁNDOSE DE ELLO CUANDO LLEGUE! – grita el venerable anciano de manera violenta todos los demás estaban de acuerdo, Miu solo se cayó con la bandeja al escuchar ese plan – "¿puedes llamar eso un plan?" – pensaba la rubia.

– Espiar no está bien – Ma Kensei le decía mientras agarra un vaso con té.

– Ahora si pasemos a lo que realmente importa – decía Hayato.

– Así es, el nuevo plan de entrenamiento que Goku les preparó – dijo Whis con una sonrisa – me pidió de favor que les dijera cual era – los maestros solo inclinaron la cabeza y una nube negra los cubrió, junto a unos escalofríos en sus espaldas al recordar la clase de entrenamientos que les hacía ser el saiyajin.

El entrenamiento que se realizará consiste en que finalmente se les enseñara a volar, después de eso tendrán que mejorar sus reflejos, en cambio para Kenichi los maestros le aumentarán su entrenamiento físico para que se vaya preparando porque dentro de poco Goku también lo empezará a entrenar y los maestros deben asegurarse de que sobreviva por lo menos a la primera sesión de entrenamiento que le dará el saiyajin y también porque los maestros lo harán pasar un infierno para desquitarse un poco la tortura que les impone el pelinegro.

– Uff será un entrenamiento muy difícil – comenta Akisame.

– Pero lo mejor es que aprenderemos a volar.. Apa.,Apa, – dijo Apachai muy feliz porque podrá volar.

– Será emocionante… Nos prepararemos lo mejor posible.. Aunque no seamos muy fuertes.. Estoy seguro que podremos ayudar en algo – dijo Akisame.

– Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – dijo Ma Kensei.

– "Tengo un mal presentimiento" – pensaba con una mirada seria la hermosa maestra en armas, al observar que su querido saiyajin todavía no ha llegado. Por sus pensamientos no ponía atención ya que le estaban hablando.

– ¡Shigureeee! – grito Apachai a los oídos de la pobre maestra que saltó del susto mientras los demás maestros reían.

– ¿¡Qu. Qué pasó!? – dijo Shigure.

– ¿Por qué, estás distraída? – pregunta Sakaki.

– Es porque no ha venido Goku ¿cierto? – decía Ma Kensei.

– No te preocupes, no es que Goku salga conozca a otra chica y esta se enamore de él a primera vista.. – dijo Sakaki.

– Es sorprendente el cambio que has tenido.. Estoy seguro que Goku también te ama así como tú lo haces.. – decía Akisame mientras observa a Shigure que estaba sonrojada.

– ¡OIGAN.. YO TAMBIÉN LO AMO.. NO SOLO SHIGURE! – grito Miu que entró a la habitación de forma violenta, a todos les salió una gota de sudor, al observar como ambas chicas estaban peleando mientras se decían que una ama más al pelinegro que la otra.

– ¡Yo amo más a Goku! – Shigure decía bloqueando una patada de Miu que dijo – Yo lo amo más que tú –

– No –

– Si –

– Pero él me quiere más a mí – decía Miu.

– Eso es mentira, él prefiere estar conmigo – responde Shigure.

– "Ya no les pude comentar sobre el entrenamiento que le preparé a Goku" – pensaba Whis mientras reía nerviosamente, junto a una gota de sudor en su frente al ver la gran nube de polvo que se levantó por la pelea de las chicas.

 _ **Mientras con Goku…**_

Goku iba tan distraído porque Whis le dijo que en unos días haría que recupere la cola y él mejor que nadie conoce los riesgos que conlleva ya que pierde el control al transformarse en Ozaru y eso hizo que no pudiera notar que una hermosa mujer de nombre Mikumo Kushinada venia hacia él y así ambos chocaron, el saiyajin solo la ayudó a levantarse mientras se disculpaba por venir distraído, ambos se presentaron mutuamente luego estuvieron conversando cosas triviales ya que Mikumo dijo que tenía que esperar al chófer de su limusina.

– Quería preguntarte Son Goku, ¿practicas artes marciales? – dijo Mikumo que lo decía de manera gentil – "tengo que fingir lo más que pueda, así tal vez pueda averiguar algo más que ese tonto de Ogata" – pensaba la hermosa super maestra avanzada.

– Podrías decirme solo Goku jejeje – expone el saiyajin con su típica mano atrás de la cabeza.

– Si es así, solo dime Mikumo – responde la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa – "este niño es un tonto, o solo esta fingiendo, no eso sería imposible no creo que me conozca" – pensaba Mikumo.

– Bueno Mikumo, siempre he practicado artes marciales desde muy pequeño, mi abuelo Gohan fue mi primer maestro – responde Goku – "Ella tiene un ki elevado, sino hubiera entrenado a los maestros del ryozanpaku seguramente hubiera sido un gran problema.. Bueno si ella fuera una enemiga de los maestros" – pensó el pelinegro.

– ¡Enserio! Debes ser alguien muy fuerte.. ¿Tú abuelo tiene alguna clase de dojo? – dijo Mikumo – "bien talvez me dice de donde proviene" –

– Bueno.. Mi abuelo falleció hace un tiempo…Pero eso nunca me detuvo para seguir entrenando – dice Goku – pero Mikumo tú también practicas artes marciales.. ¿Cierto? –

– "Mierda me descubrió pero si ahora ando ropa diferente a la que uso normalmente..además me he estado comportando diferente solo un maestro avanzado podría darse cuenta de que soy un artista marcial" – pensó la hermosa milf – Bueno se puede decir que si practico un poco de artes marciales.. ¿Como lo supistes? – dijo Mikumo.

– Bueno jejeje.. Se puede… –

El saiyajin no terminó de hablar aunque estaba agradecido porque metería la pata al contarle más de sus habilidades por suerte observa cómo llega una limusina donde ellos estaban y de ahí salía el chófer para abrir la puerta.

– Bueno creo que se nos terminó el tiempo ya es momento de irme.. Pero me gustaría conocerte mejor… – dijo Mikumo que después le dio una tarjeta – Ahí está un número de teléfono puedes llamarme.. Te llevare al lugar donde me gusta entrenar seguramente te gustara – luego la milf pechugona le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse – "Poco a poco me iré ganando su confianza.. Además es un niño ellos tienen las hormonas muy elevadas.. Haré que me confiese todo" –

– Gracias Mikumo, te prometo que te llamaré me interesa ese lugar.. Nos veremos después – decía Goku levantado su mano en señal de despedida, luego observar la tarjeta que le dio Mikumo – Me parece algo agradable, aunque su energía tiene unas pizcas de maldad aunque no es nada por lo que debería preocuparme –

Luego Goku decidió irse para el ryozanpaku, la limusina llegó a su destino, Mikumo al bajar ya se había puesto su atuendo que es tradicional en las sacerdotisas de Japón, al entrar a la gran mansión que son de las tantas que tiene Yami alrededor del mundo, estaba Ogata apoyando en una de las paredes de dicho lugar.

– Y bien.. ¿Te encontraste con Son Goku? – pregunta Ogata.

– Si – responde de manera fría como realmente es Mikumo – Fue una casualidad que me lo encontrará.. Realmente no esperaba ese encuentro – con un dedo en la quijada termina de hablar la hermosa mujer.

– Eso fue porque les comenté los lugares que suele visitar más seguido – Ogata decía de manera arrogante – ¿Descubriste algo nuevo? –

– ¡Tch! Es lo único válido que has averiguado de él.. Solo me comento que ha entrenado desde muy pequeño.. Su abuelo Gohan fue su primer maestro.. Pero he estado pensado en ese nombre y realmente no me suena para nada.. – dijo Mikumo – ¿Conoces algún maestro que se llamará así? –

– Realmente no conozco a ningún maestro con ese nombre… ¿ya está muerto? – responde Ogata.

– Si… Son Goku mencionó que hace un tiempo falleció… debemos investigar más…. descubrir sobre Son Gohan.. A lo mejor no fue un maestro destacable pero… –

– Porque Son Goku ha demostrado grandes habilidades en este tiempo – Ogata terminó lo que Mikumo quería decir.

– ¿Qué han descubierto sobre esa técnica llamada Kaioken? – pregunta Mikumo de manera seria, todo el asunto del saiyajin la tenía muy tensa ya que no saben absolutamente nada de dicha persona pero observa como Ogata da un leve suspiro.

– Desafortunadamente no hemos encontrado nada… se han investigado en varios dojos, incluso a muchos maestros pero ninguno sabe acerca del Kaioken y mucho menos de Son Goku.. Sigo pensando que ese Kaioken es una de las tantas técnicas que posee Hayato Furinji – comenta Ogata también cansado, ese asunto de Goku los tiene locos, como alguien podría salir de la nada y demostrar grandes habilidades en el combate.

– Es extraño que no podamos encontrar archivos o algo que nos diga de donde proviene… es cierto que Hayato no ha demostrado todas sus técnicas pero creo que tendré que ver con mis propios ojos ese Kaioken.. También tendremos que preguntarle directamente al hombre invencible sobre esa técnica – dijo Mikumo.

– Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé…. Debemos planear muy bien ese encuentro con el hombre invencible – aporta Ogata que mira como Mikumo solo asiente con la cabeza.

Así ambos maestros de Yami siguieron conversado ya que tenían que pensar muy bien sus movimientos para no fallar, harían hasta lo imposible para saber más sobre Goku y sus grandes habilidades mostradas hasta este momento.

Goku finalmente llegó al ryozanpaku donde sus hermosas chicas lo estaban esperando alegremente aunque ambas tenían pequeños rasguños, pero antes que el saiyajin preguntará las chicas lo llevaron a la cocina ya que le prepararon un gran banquete antes de que empezara su entrenamiento.

– Esto se ve delicioso.. ¡Gracia chicas.. Son las mejores! – decía un alegre pelinegro que ya estaba empezando a devorar cada plato de comida, pero ese comentario sonrojo a las chicas.

– De nada cariño.. Es un placer para mí verte feliz – Shigure dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al azabache, pero fue empujada por Miu que tenía una sonrisa maléfica y unas venas de enojo.

– Yo también me alegro de verte feliz mi Goku.. Haría lo que fuera para que siempre estés con esa hermosa sonrisa – decía la hermosa rubia.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Además también quiero saber porque estaban peleando – decía Goku que solo observa como las chicas se pusieron nerviosas.

– Estábamos entrenando – dijo Shigure.

– Así es, queremos hacernos más fuertes – dijo Miu que abrazo a la maestra Shigure aunque al cruzar miradas se cruzó un rayo entre ambas, Goku solo se les quedaba observando, seguramente ante les hubiera creído pero ahora no era tan despistado como solía serlo.

– Vamos chicas, puedo notar que no era un entrenamiento.. Sobre todos por la clase de rasguños que tienen.. Suelen quedar así después de cada disputa que tienen… Aunque la mayoría de veces no entiendo porque lo hacen… Así que es mejor que no digan mentiras, saben que pueden confiar en mí – dijo Goku no era tan despistado pero igualmente le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer para saber que efectivamente las chicas solo se pelean por él.

– Lo sentimos – dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas del ryozanpaku un poco cabizbajas.

– Jejeje no es para tanto.. Solo quiero verlas muy felices – dijo Goku.

– Goku, ¿a quien de nosotras quieres más? – preguntaron al unísono ambas mujeres un poco nerviosas y asustadas por la respuesta de Goku que dejó de comer para ponerse de pie y estar enfrente de sus chicas.

– No podría elegir a ninguna… Las necesito en mi vida por igual.. Si tendría que elegir a una preferiría quedarme solo… – fue la respuesta del guerrero saiyajin que sorprendió a las chicas pero eso ambas le dieron un gran abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras cada una lo besaba de igual manera.

– Gracias por estar con nosotras – dijo Miu.

– Qué les parece si entrenamos un rato los tres – expone el saiyajin.

– Eso sería emocionante, estoy de acuerdo – aporta Shigure.

– Nos haremos más fuertes juntos – dijo Miu.

Así los tres iban al lugar donde llevarían el entrenamiento, en el camino Shigure le pregunta al saiyajin si a Renka también la quería de igual manera, aunque seguida por Miu que dijo que ellas dos son las primeras y que por ende tiene que quererlas más, esto hizo que a Goku le saliera una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza realmente era difícil lidiar y tener complacidas a su chicas pero por nada del mundo las cambiaría y así pasaron todo lo que restaba de ese día.

Al día siguiente los tres chicos iban para el instituto, donde Goku le comenta a Kenichi que debe estar preparado porque dentro de poco lo va a entrenar además tiene que mejorar si quiere enfrentarse a Ryuto, este comentario asustó a Kenichi ya que si sus maestros sufren de esa manera no quiere imaginarse lo que podría pasarle a él.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente bueno Miu se molesto un poco porque unas chicas que formaban el club de fans del pelinegro le pidieron ayuda para mover materiales pesados que tenían que llevar a un club diferente y por ser Goku este no se negó, Miu solo dio un leve suspiro pero decidió dejar eso así y no tratar de asesinar a esa chicas sobretodo porque Tochumaru estaba con Goku, en eso acompañó por un momento a Kenichi que a lo lejos vieron a Tanimoto y fueron hacia él.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? Si quieres averiguar dónde está Odin… Yo tampoco lo se – dijo Tanimoto de manera seria – Kensei se lo llevó después de que Goku lo derrotara –

– Así que así fue.. Dado que ragnarok que él fundó se separó ahora es casi imposible encontrarlo – dijo Kenichi.

– Has estado entrenando.. ¿Verdad? – comenta Tanimoto.

– Si bueno gracias a… – Kenichi no pudo terminar su oración ya que rápidamente Tanimoto se le lanzó para tratar de golpearlo pero el tonto discípulo muy difícilmente bloqueo ese ataque – ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – pregunta un exaltado Kenichi.

– Debes entrenar más.. Todavía no lo entiendes.. Al vencer a ragnarok vendrán más a buscarlos y estos serán oponentes más fuertes… No siempre estará Goku para protegerte – comenta Tanimoto dejando en silencio a Kenichi y siendo observado por Miu de manera seria, luego el ex puño se marchó del lugar.

Luego de ese incidente Kenichi estaba regando las plantas ya que era una de sus formas para relajarse, además estaba seguro que el comentario de Tanimoto era directamente sobre la alianza shinpaku pero salió de sus pensamientos ya que Miu lo estaba llamando.

– Ah, Miu. ¿Vas al club de gimnasia rítmica? – dijo Kenichi.

Pero Miu tiro hacia el aire su cartera para después lanzarse de lleno contra Kenichi que se asustó inmediatamente y lo único que pudo recibir fue una fuerte patada que la rubia le lanzó dándole directamente en el rostro esto hizo que Kenichi saliera volando y que impactará muy duro en el suelo que luego se levantó con varias lágrimas.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Kenichi.

– "Parece que le di después de todo" – pensó la rubia – Si ese hubiera sido Tanimoto hubiera esquivando ese ataque – comenta Miu.

– "Se ha vuelto loca" – pensó Kenichi.

Luego escucha como Miu le dijo que se ha hecho fuerte pero que por la intervención de Goku juntando que Kenichi también tiene un corazón demasiado pacífico le lleva mucho más tiempo utilizar su poder y eso es falta para un artista marcial, un verdadero guerrero mantiene su preparación para enfrentarse a los ataques cuando menos se los podría esperar y así como está ahora, si una pelea interrumpiera en su rutina diaria, la probabilidad de que sea fácilmente derrotado es alta.

– Justo ahora estaba un poco distraído.. Te enseñaré que puedo enfrentarme al ataque enemigo en cualquier momento – dijo Kenichi.

– Y qué pasa si Tanimoto te ataca como hace rato y que hay de Siegfried y Thor juntos.. – dijo seriamente Miu – Incluyendo si te atacará Goku –

– Bueno creo que puedo con los miembros de ragnarok… Pero sabes perfectamente que nadie de aquí podría ganarle a Goku – comenta Kenichi.

– Aquí y ahora.. Si te atacó seriamente, ¿crees que podrías enfrentarte a mí? – Miu comenta poniéndose en posición de pelea esto hizo que Kenichi tragara grueso mientras varias gotas de sudor bajaban por sus mejillas.

– E.. Espera Miu – Kenichi comenta con mucho miedo al ver como la rubia se lanzó de lleno al ataque.

– ¡Sin excusas! – dijo Miu que rápidamente lanzó varios golpes que llegarían a un asustado Kenichi.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunta Goku con curiosidad.

– Oh, Hola lindo Goku – dijo Takashima Chihiro que era una estudiante de segundo año y que antes era el as de la gimnasia rítmica pero ahora Miu se llevó ese puesto muy lejos de ella, pero al momento de hablarle al saiyajin Takashima le pasó uno de sus dedos en el pectoral del pelinegro que reía nerviosamente porque la mayoría de chicas hacían eso, Miu solo los observa mientras se le crea una vena de enojo, pero para suerte de Kenichi no recibió ese ataque.

– ¿Qué cree que hace con Goku? – pregunta molesta Miu, asustando al saiyajin de sangre pura.

– Ah, así que aquí estabas.. Vamos Furinji las clases han comenzado – responde Takashima ignorando por completo el enojo de Miu es más le agrada hacerla sentir así porque la rubia le quitó el puesto de as en la gimnasia, luego Takashima se dio la vuelta para irse al club.

Miu solo agarró de la mano al saiyajin para llevárselo al club con ella aunque era arriesgado porque esa chicas también se ponían a "molestar" a su amado saiyajin bueno de esa forma lo miraba la rubia que se lo llevó por lo menos ahí lo estaría vigilando para que ninguna arpía se acercara a su Goku este solo dio un suspiro para dejarse llevar por Miu. Dejando atrás a un asustado Kenichi que sólo se pega a una pared mientras la toca con un dedo diciendo lo patético que era y si realmente era fuerte, luego salió corriendo con lágrimas cómicas hacia el ryozanpaku.

Al legar rápidamente busca al maestro Akisame que estaba a punto se comer un aperitivo pero lo esconde detrás de su espalda para escuchar lo que su tonto pupilo quería decir, Kenichi solo comenta que quería saber que tan fuerte era en esto momentos, pero Akisame solo responde que hay varias maneras de averiguarlo unas peligrosa y otras relativamente más peligrosas, Kenichi se asustó al escuchar eso y le pidió de que por favor buscará una manera segura.

Akisame le comenta que si viera una pelea de varios niveles distintos, debería de ser capaz de saber en qué nivel se encuentra, pero definitivamente deberían de llevar a Kenichi a sus mayores límites en una pelea de vida o muerte.

– ¡Gracias por la ayuda! – comenta Kenichi más asustado y que quiera salir de ahí.

– Kenichi, pero recuerda esto.. Hay momentos en que es bueno saber que "la respuesta es que no hay respuesta" – dijo Akisame.

Después Kenichi se fue y solo pensaba que siempre era complicado entender al maestro Akisame, pero cuando iba caminando por los pasillos del dojo, pudo ver que Apachai y la maestra Shigure estaban observando hacia una habitación, Kenichi al momento de llegar donde los maestros les pregunta qué estaban haciendo pero estos solo le hicieron una señal para que guardara silencio ya que alguien venía saliendo de la habitación.

– Bueno, informaremos al cliente de lo demás más tarde, gracias Sakaki – dijo un sujeto de pelo corto y con lentes cuadrados, llevaba un traje formal era acompañado por otro sujeto ambos salieron del ryozanpaku.

– ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – pregunta Sakaki.

– Nada en especial – dijo Shigure que se iba del lugar como si no supiera nada.

– ¿Trajeron regalos? – pregunta Apachai, haciendo que a Sakaki le saliera una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

– ¿Quién era esa gente? – preguntó Kenichi.

– Mmm… Detectives – responde el maestro del karate.

– "¿Detectives?.. ¿Detectives?... ¿Policía?.. – pensaba el tonto pupilo que al momento de reaccionar le agarra el cuello de la camisa a Sakaki mientras le decía de manera alarmante – ¿¡Q… Queee.. Has hecho..!?.. Aun tenemos tiempo.. Entrégate.. Entrégate.. ¡Ahora mismo!.. –

– ¡Seras idiota! No he hecho nada – grita Sakaki con un gran vena de enojo.

– Jajajaja.. Sakaki, no sería capturado por solo dos personas.. Tendrian que traer al ejército y tanques – decía Ma Kensei mientras tenia unos binoculares.

Luego de eso llegaron Goku junto a Miu ambos venían muy felices, el saiyajin al momento de entrar fue recibido por Shigure que empujó a la rubia a un lado esta última tenía varias venas de enojo, Goku solo reía como de costumbre, por un momento desvió su mirada y pudo observar como Kenichi estaban entrenando con Sakaki este último le estaba comentando a su tonto pupilo que los detectives vinieron porque le traían una petición para un trabajo, ahí fue donde Kenichi recordó que en una ocasión Sakaki le comentó que él no tenía un salario estable como lo es Akisame y su clínica quiropráctica, tampoco como Ma Kensei que tenía una clínica de acupuntura. Los trabajos que le asignaban eran muy peligrosos que no podrían hacerse públicos por temas diplomáticos.

– Consigo un montón de dinero, de un solo golpe – decía Sakaki.

– "De… De verdad parece peligroso" – pensó Kenichi asustado por ver como su maestro lanzaba patadas a pesar de que solo era un pequeño entrenamiento.

Llegó la noche y todo transcurrió normal, fue una agradable cena entre todos, Kenichi fue a descansar, Miu al terminar sus tareas cotidianas también se fue a descansar pero antes, beso a Goku como suele hacerlo siempre antes de irse a dormir, luego los maestros se reunieron para hablar acerca del nuevo entrenamiento que tendrán con el saiyajin, Whis también les dijo que dentro de unas dos o tres semanas hará que Goku recupere la cola esto hizo que todos se pusieran pensativos ya que saben lo que sucede con ese detalle. Pero Whis les comentó que no tenían de qué preocuparse porque Goku hará ese entrenamiento dentro de una dimensión de bolsillo para evitar daños graves.

– No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura que lograrás sobre pasar este entrenamiento – Shigure le dijo al saiyajin ya que vio como este estaba pensado mucho sobre ese tema.

– Gracias por tu confianza.. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo – decía Goku.

– De nada cariño – dijo Shigure mientras se acomoda en el pectoral del saiyajin.

Luego pasaron al tema de Kenichi porque Miu les comento lo que sucedió en el instituto, pero Akisame encontró la manera perfecta para que su tonto pupilo supiera en qué nivel está y así poder seguir avanzando más y eso era una excursión para ver la sociedad del submundo ya que podría ser interesante aunque bueno esta vez un sujeto ligeramente peligroso podría estar involucrado y es un tema que debería resolverse pronto ya que los detectives que vinieron a ver al maestro Sakaki le encargaron a ese sujeto que es uno de los más temibles maestros que Sakaki conoce y se llama Christopher Eclair un asesino extremadamente cruel.

– Entonces es alguien fuerte… Me gustaría tener una pequeña pelea contra él – Goku decía alegremente.

– Cariño.. No creo que sea un oponente indicado para ti.. Ya que eres muy fuerte… – dijo Shigure.

– Shigure tiene razón.. Creo que no te serviría de calentamiento… Al menos que reduzcas tu poder hasta igualar al de él – decía Ma Kensei.

– Sería interesante… – dijo Goku.

– Recuerda que no debes interferir, para que así Kenichi pueda tener un mayor avance, además tienes que seguir con tu entrenamiento… Esta vez dejemos que ellos se encarguen – dijo Whis, ante esto Goku ya no dijo nada ya que tenía curiosidad de conocer a todos los maestros de artes marciales y para que sea más entretenido para él tenía pensado reducir su poder en esas peleas ya que estaba seguro que podría aprender algo haciendo eso.

– Me preguntó si este será un shock demasiado grande para Kenichi – dijo Akisame.

– Yo creo que no sería así.. recuerden que también tuvo su pelea con mi cariño – expone Shigure.

– Apa es cierto.. Deberíamos hacer que tenga otra pelea contra Goku – dijo Apachai.

– Bueno no creo que funcione.. Porque Goku no peleará contra Kenichi a muerte y eso lo sabe muy bien nuestro tonto pupilo – dijo Akisame.

– Qué más da.. Tarde o temprano Kenichi se verá completamente inmerso en este mundo de las artes marciales.. Así que esta bien que nos aceleremos un poco – dijo Hayato.

Luego llegaron a ese acuerdo de todas formas las personas solo mueren una vez según Ma Kensei, además no saben cuando Yami también podría atacar y así dieron por terminada esa reunión y también la noche. Al día siguiente en la mañana el tonto pupilo estaba feliz porque le regalaron un nuevo traje de pelea aunque Kenichi pensaba que estaba mal conjugado pero todos los maestros del ryozanpaku se juntaron para hacerlo, consiste en que tiene el dogi del karate y jiujitsu, vendajes del muay thai y pantalones de kung fu. Un traje hecho a medida para el discípulo del ryozanpaku, Goku solo está feliz de ver a su agradable amigo.

– ¿Pero, por qué un traje nuevo ahora? – pregunta Kenichi.

– La camisa de anillas es de Shigure, un experto forjador la hizo, es bastante sólida – dijo Akisame.

– Incluso.. Una.. Bala.. No lo… Atravesará – decía Shigure, este puso en alerta a su discípulo.

– ¿p.. pistolas? – decía Kenichi nervioso por lo que podría pasar.

– Bueno, básicamente de ahora en adelante, no tenemos la más mínima idea de que pasará, ¡así que es una precaución! – Sakaki lo decía poniendo una mirada siniestra mientras aplasta una lata con su mano – para estar constantemente preparado para la guerra –

– Algo podría pasar.. No lo entiendo… ¿Qué está pasando? – Kenichi lo decía pálido y con los ojos en blanco mientras era iluminado por un gran respaldo como si un ángel del cielo estuviera a punto de llegar hacia él.

Luego los maestros ataron a Kenichi con un lazo para luego subirlo a la moto de Sakaki – Bien entonces nos vamos ya – dijo el maestro del karate ignorando por completo los fuertes gritos de Kenichi que no sabía que estaba pasando y estaba realmente asustado, el venerable solo les dijo que tuvieran cuidado, Miu solo le desea suerte a su amigo y espera que vuelva a salvo, mientras que ya iban en el camino Kenichi con sus dientes rompió un poco el lazo y estaba a punto de lanzarse de la moto pero Sakaki lo agarra de la camisa mientras esté último reía de manera siniestra al llegar a su destino Kenichi ya se había fijado que esta vez el trabajo de su maestro era de guardaespaldas todo lo había entendido hasta ahí.

– Akisame, dijo que tenía que traerte para que conocieras cómo funciona el submundo – dijo Sakaki.

– "Maldito maestro Akisame" – pensaba Kenichi con una sonrisa nerviosa luego dijo – Ya veo ya me di cuenta de eso pero… la espalda que quiero que guardes es la mía – Kenichi tenía las manos levantadas y estaba sudando a mares porque estaba rodeado de varios sujetos con espadas.

– De algún modo, parece que ha habido un pequeño malentendido – dijo Sakaki de lo más tranquilo del mundo.

– ¡¡Maestro Sakaki!! ¡¡Dese prisa y arregle el mal entendido!! – gritaba desesperadamente Kenichi.

– Eso es problemático, seamos más prácticos – dijo Sakaki.

Los cuatro sujetos estaban a punto de atacar ya solo se presentaron dos maestros de artes marciales desarmados mientras que ellos pidieron un escolta, Sakaki le preguntó a Kenichi si no le agradaba que tuviera esa camisa de mallas en su nuevo dogi ya que lo miraba temblando del miedo a Kenichi, pero en un rápido movimiento Sakaki derrotó a esos cuatro sujetos mientras que Kenichi solo se había tirado al suelo.

– Hemos venido a un lugar de locos si esto es lo que pasa, deberíamos darnos prisa para poder largarnos de aquí – comenta Kenichi.

Luego de eso aparecen cuatro personas más uno de ellos estaba aplaudiendo por ver como Sakaki había derrotado a sus subordinados, ese sujeto se llamaba Gauche Wynne y era el que contrató a Sakaki este sujeto estaba en el tráfico de armas aunque él decía que eran mercantes que operaban de acuerdo a la ley, luego se fueron para la mansión ahí estuvieron hablando acerca del trabajo ya que durante los próximos tres días que ese sujeto esté en Japón Sakaki deberá ser su guardaespaldas ya que la policía japonesa no puede escoltarlo públicamente, a pesar que Gauche tiene tres guardaespaldas dos hombres y una mujer , el problema es que Christopher Eclair de nacionalidad francesa es un asesino de gran escala y todo parece indicar que él va tras Gauche a pesar de que no es el único asesino encargado de ese trabajo pero es el más peligroso de todos.

– ¿Entonces, es cierto que Christopher es uno de los asesinos que va por ti?

– No ha sido confirmado.. Pero está preocupando a mis subordinados – responde Gauche.

– Christopher… ¿Quién es ese? – pregunta Kenichi.

– Christopher Eclair es un asesino profesional que no usa armas.. – responde Sakaki a su joven pupilo luego empieza a relatar lo que sabe de este sujeto.

Ya que es un maestro en savate un deporte de combate francés que se remonta hasta la post napoleónica francesa. Hay un gran número de técnicas de piernas únicas, hoy en día se ha convertido en un deporte llamado 'boxeo francés savate' que no usa lanzamientos, ni golpes con el codo, aún así ese sujeto solo ha perfeccionado técnicas que destruyen al enemigo ha llegado al punto de que se le conoce como savateur asesino. Kenichi al escuchar eso solo trago saliva y se puso azul ya que no podía creer que iba a estar envuelto en un problema así.

El momento de iniciar el trabajo llegó el maestro de karate debe escoltar a Gauche hacia el hotel donde se iniciarán las negociaciones, ya en la carretera iba la limusina todo parecía ir de lo más normal hasta que desde la altura de un puente se lanzó de lleno un sujeto que dio una fuerte patada al parabrisas dejando inconsciente al chófer Christopher dio uno giros en el aire para caer de pie mientras que la limusina chocó contra un poste de luz eléctrica. Los dos hombres que eran guardaespaldas de Gauche salieron con pequeñas lesiones.

– ¿Una mujer? – dijo el guardaespaldas ya que Christopher tiene un rostro suave y delicado como una mujer, su cabello está conformado por varias trenzas – No es hombre de todas formas me encargaré de este marica –

–Déjalo.. Corre – fue el comentario del otro guardaespaldas.

– Dónde está el objetivo – dijo Christopher pero luego observa un maniquí en la parte trasera de la limusina, luego el savateur asesino dio un salto y lanzó varias patadas al automóvil, fue tanto el daño que el tanque donde está la gasolina se rompió así saliendo el líquido inflamable llegando donde los cables de la luz estaban que al momento de hacer contacto la limusina explotó junto al guardaespaldas y chófer que estaban ahí, mientras que el otro guardaespaldas estaba escondido en unos arbustos. Luego Christopher saca su celular para recibir la llamada que le estaban haciendo.

– De verdad.. asi que Shio Sakaki está involucrado… jejeje si, si entiendo.. estaré enseguida ahí.. parece que mi atención fue dirigida hacia otro sitio como era de esperarse de Shio – Christopher al finalizar la llamada se fue para otro lugar.

– "Idiota el maestro Sakaki ordenó salir corriendo inmediatamente" – pensó el guardaespaldas que estaba escondido.

Mientras tanto en un tren estaba Sakaki, Kenichi, Gauche y la mujer que también hace de guardaespaldas, en el lugar había una gran pesadez en el ambiente, el tonto pupilo sólo está nervioso y no podía calmarse un poco, Sakaki solo dijo que no importaba ya que un maestro de su nivel lo podía sentir aunque tratase de ocultar su sed de sangre más ahora que ha recibido entrenamiento de Goku su percepción ha mejorado considerablemente, hasta que Sakaki dio un fuerte grito asustando a Kenichi pero no resultó nada ya que su maestro solo vio un caballo negro en el periódico ya que le gustaba ver las carreras de caballos y apostar en ellas. Hasta que a lo lejos pudo escuchar como un grupo de mujeres gritaban locamente ya que dijeron que había entrado una clase de modelo, Sakaki solo agudizó su mirada.

Luego Sakaki dijo que casi lo olvidaba ya que ese chico Christopher Eclair, hacía que las mujeres a su alrededor usarán el mismo perfume que él usaba, eso hizo que la mujer que hacía de guardaespaldas se pusiera en alerta.

– Para haber estado completamente preparada es justo como ese chico.. ¿No es así mujer espía? –

El maestro de karate al decir eso, la mujer rápidamente con su pie intentó pegarle a Gauche pero Sakaki la detuvo, Kenichi rápidamente captó esa sed de sangre y le recordó un poco a Ogata cuando se lo encontró mientras entrenaba con Hayato lejos de la civilización, aunque esa sed de sangre no era tan fuerte como lo fue la del maestro de Ryuto.

– Kenichi, te dejaré a está mujer a ti… Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver con un viejo amigo – dijo Sakaki, su pobre discípulo solo puso una cara de confusión.

Pero luego observa como Christopher hace acto de presencia, ahí fue donde Kenichi captó que realmente esa sed de sangre le pertenecía a ese sujeto, solo pudo escuchar cuando Christopher dijo – me encontrastes como era de esperarse de Shio Sakaki– pero luego algo pasó por su mente y era justo lo que le dijo su maestro, era que le dejaría a esa mujer y eso significa que debería de pelear contra ella.

– Ten cuidado con su patada de puntapié, ya que tiene un largo alcance – fue el comentario de Sakaki para luego dirigir su atención en Christopher – "Con el entrenamiento que he realizado podría acabarlo rápidamente, pero eso no sería divertido.." – fue el pensamiento del maestro.

Esa mujer en un rápido movimiento se acercó a un asustado Kenichi ya que no sabía que hacer por él motivo que no le gustaba pelear contra una mujer, pero al momento de bloquear una patada de ese personaje Kenichi sintió como si algo lo hubiera apuñalado y efectivamente la punta del zapato de esa mujer tenía una cuchilla pero esta estaba doblada sorprendiendola.

– E.. Eso fue peligroso.. Si no hubiera sido por el chaleco de cadenas que me dio la maestra Shigure.. Hubiera muerto – gritó Kenichi sudando a mares.

– ¡Mocoso! – dijo esa mujer para luego lanzar más patadas que Kenichi bloqueaba con dificultades ya que este estaba nervioso.

En otra parte estaba el maestro Sakaki tratando de golpear a Christopher pero este estaba usando a la mayoría de las personas como escudos, esto dificulta un poco a Sakaki ya que estando así su karate afectaría a esas personas y eso lo sabía muy bien Christopher porque su estilo consistía en ataques precisos que podrían ir en cualquier dirección, estando en el tren tenía una ventaja aplastante, esto solo hacía enojar más a Sakaki que bloquea fácilmente los ataques que lanzaba su adversario.

En un momento Sakaki se movió rápidamente que sorprendió a Christopher que estaba a punto de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en sus rostro ya que Sakaki aparición a uno de sus costados, pero Christopher logró capturar una linda señorita que la utilizó de escudo esto hizo que Sakaki detuviera su golpe, en eso Christopher hizo girar a esa señoría como si fuera una rueda, mientras lanzaba más ataques que Sakaki esquivo, luego Christopher suelta a esa chica que estaba inconsciente.

– Ten cuidado – Sakaki alcanzó a poner la palma de su mano izquierda en la cabeza de esa chica para evitar que se hiciera daño, las demás personas solo gritaban de miedo.

– Debe ser duro estar en el lado de la justicia – Christopher lo decía mientras reía y lanzaba más ataques que Sakaki bloqueaba con su mano derecha.

En una de esas patadas que lanzó Christopher fue sujetado por Sakaki que lo lanzó a un costado del tren rompiendo unas ventanas de este, pero luego escucha los gritos histéricos de su tonto discípulo.

– Maestro Sakaki esta persona también es fuerte – decía Kenichi bloqueando como podía las embestidas de esa mujer.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema? –dijo Sakaki que pudo ver como Christopher se le lanza nuevamente en una lluvia de golpes.

– ¡Qué es una mujer!... No le puedo pegar a una mujer – decía de manera cómica Kenichi.

– De qué demonios hablas en un momento como este – dijo Gauche temeroso por su vida.

– ¿Para que estas estudiando jujitsu? Recuerda las enseñanzas de Akisame – fue el comentario de Sakaki que bloquea todas las patadas de Christopher.

Kenichi recordó lo que le decía Akisame acerca de las técnicas del jujitsu que son muchas técnicas que sirven para incapacitar a una persona sin la necesidad de lastimarla, si quieres matar a una persona utiliza una espada, derrotarla sin matarla es una virtud era lo que le decía Akisame. Gracias a eso al momento de bloquear la patada de la mujer, Kenichi dirige su brazo derecho hacia ella y con su antebrazo la derriba al suelo, luego la amarra de un brazo y un pie. Christopher al ver que no podía golpear a Sakaki decidió agarrar a un niño de unos 12 años y lo lanzó por la ventana quebrada.

Pero Sakaki rápidamente rescató al pequeño niño y decidió ponerle fin a esta pelea, al momento de entrar nuevamente, pudo observar como Kenichi estaba siendo sujetado por el cuello, ya que este intentó defender a Gauche cuando Christopher quería aprovechar la distracción de Sakaki este último le lanzó una serie de ocho golpes consecutivos que Christopher no pudo bloquear dándole de lleno y atravesando una pared del tren.

– ¿Kenichi, estás bien? – al darse la vuelta el maestros de karate observa que su discípulo no se encontraba por ningún lado y ahí pudo darse cuenta que Kenichi fue raptado por la mujer espía ya que tampoco estaba en ese lugar – Christopher, maldito –

Sakaki les pregunta a las personas que estaban en el tren sino vieron por donde se fue la mujer pero ninguno respondía hasta que el niño que salvó le dijo que la vio irse en dirección opuesta a donde se dirige el tren y que también se les cayó un teléfono, Sakaki le agradeció y cogió a Gauche por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó a rastras.

 _ **Ryozanpaku.**_

Mientras tanto Goku estaba dando por finalizado el entrenamiento que tuvieron los demás maestros que estaban agotados porque Goku los hacía sufrir, la única persona que parecía disfrutarlo era Shigure que siempre se la pasaba feliz a lado del saiyajin pero para su mala suerte Miu tampoco quería quedarse atrás y estaba dando todo lo que tenía para ser más fuerte, las chicas y el pelinegro estaban a punto de irse a bañar, hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar y fue Akisame quien contestó.

– Goku, es una llamada para ti – fue el grito de Akisame que luego observar como el pelinegro se acerca llevando solo una toalla puesta y todos el torso descubierto, ambas chicas venían tras él saiyajin.

– Quién será – dijo Goku que agarra el teléfono y lo lleva a su oreja – Hola soy Goku –

– jejeje.. mi persona favorita así se llama – dijo la otra persona en el teléfono.

– Ohh.. Renka… jejejeje me alegra escucharte – responde Goku, las chicas solo pusieron una cara de enojo ya que no era la primera vez que Renka llamaba al saiyajin y lo peor es que a veces se quedaban horas hablando por teléfono, en una ocasión Shigure destruyó el teléfono porque escucho cuando Goku decía que tenía ropa puesta de manera confusa, al parecer Renka quería seducirlo diciéndole muchas cosas como por ejemplo que llevaba puesto, si quería saber el color de su ropa interior, etc.

– Acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento con los demás maestros, ahorita iba a bañarme – decía Goku.

– Es genial me gustaría bañarme contigo.. ¿Por qué no usas tu teletransportación? – pregunta Renka al otro lado del teléfono mientras se mordía el labio.

– Mmmm… ¿Mi teletransportación?.. – dijo Goku confundido, esto alarmó a las chicas que antes que el saiyajin siguiera preguntando para qué quería la hija de Ma Kensei que usará esa técnica aprendida hace mucho tiempo, Miu le arrebató el teléfono.

– Pero Miu… – Goku ya no dijo nada porque fue fulminado por la mirada de las chicas.

– Hola querida… para qué demonios quieres que mi Goku use la teletransportación – dijo Miu con una aura oscura.

– Ahh.. Eres la arpía rubia.. No necesitas saberlo.. Así que déjame hablar con mi Goku – responde Renka con una vena de enojo.

– No se va a poder, porque en estos momentos vamos a bañarnos juntos – responde Miu con una risa maliciosa para luego colgar el teléfono dando por finalizada la llamada, luego junto con Shigure se llevaron al pelinegro, mientras que al otro lado de la línea telefónica estaba Renka con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero luego fue cubierta por un fuego estremecedor – Bien.. Si así quieren jugar les demostrare quien es la mejor para tener a Goku – se dijo para sí misma la hija de Kensei.

Las chicas estaban a punto de salir del ryozanpaku para ir a las aguas termales que posee el dojo hasta que nuevamente escucharon sonar el teléfono, Goku se giró para ir a contestar pero rápidamente Shigure se le adelantó para agarrar el teléfono.

– YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR MALDITA MUJER – fue el grito de Shigure que asustó a Goku ya que la maestra en armas ya estaban muy molesta.

– Oye yo no soy ninguna maldita mujer – gritó Sakaki con varias venas de enojo.

– Oh.. Hola Sakaki que tal.. Porque llamas – responde Shigure de manera serena, haciendo que a Goku y a Sakaki les salga una gota de sudor.

– ¡Kenichi ha sido secuestrado! – ese comentario que dijo Shigure en voz alta, puso en alerta a los demás del ryozanpaku que estaban escuchando ya que los gritos de las chicas no les daba mucho tiempo de paz.

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.. Espero tener tiempo y que no pasen 84 años para actualizar :'v..**_

 _ **Además estoy emocionado... La película de dragon ball super... Se mira brutal ese Broly al parecer será un difícil reto...**_


	29. Capítulo 29

**_Hola amigos al parecer alguien utilizó el Edo Tensei para traerme de regreso :v.._**

 ** _Les pido perdón por mi gran ausencia pero ya les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten._**

 ** _Espero que todos ya hayan visto la película de dragon ball super broly para evitar spoiler, porque si amigos aparecerá en esta historia._**

 **Renuncia de Derechos:**

 ** _TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. historia creada sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Historia escrita por Jonh Super._**

 ** _Capítulo 29: Oscuridad (parte 1)_**

Los Universos, dimensiones y todo lo relacionado con la creación de Zeno-sama poco a poco iba cayendo en las manos de Mikaboshi un ser del mismo nivel que el rey del todo, pero que en estos momentos Zeno-sama se encuentra inhabilitado; sellado por su propio hermano y que ha reunido a una gran cantidad de fieles subordinados seres de gran poder, verdaderos demonios y uno de ellos es Demigra que fue derrotado y sellado hace bastante por la Kaioshin del tiempo y sus patrulleros.

En estos momentos todo lo que se conocía como universo 7 ha sido aniquilado en su mayoría , todos los guerreros z fueron derrotados y sus almas extraídas para complementar los poderes del ejército de Mikaboshi; incluso Freezer fue derrotado, la mayoría de su ejército lo traicionó y se unió a Mikaboshi.

La patrulla galáctica difícilmente contiene a sus presos y por eso no puede prestar su ayuda a la Kaioshin del tiempo, todo parece perdido pero las esperanzas recaen en un solo guerrero, alguien que siempre trata de ser más fuerte, superar sus límites y proteger a sus seres queridos, alguien de un corazón puro. ¿Entonces un guerrero así puede ser llevado a la oscuridad?. En estos momentos se encuentra Mikaboshi junto a su mano derecha Kurai Shisai que con paciencia observó a los universos esperando el momento indicado para iniciar su plan para traer de regreso a Mikaboshi en su máxima potencia.

– Dentro de poco Sheen irá a atacar a esa dimensión – dijo Shisai observando la silla donde solía sentarse Zeno, ya que ahí puso el collar que tenía antes; se lo quito porque con las almas de las víctimas inocentes de los planetas estaba completando la suya y al final absorberá el alma de Zeno pero antes necesita un cuerpo especial para que resista todo ese poder, en estos momentos solo es una masa de energía sin forma.

– Esas almas serán un gran aperitivo, finalmente Zeno está pagando todo lo que me hizo, incluyendo a ver destruido mi alma en pedazos, por suerte solo un pequeño fragmento sobrevivió – comenta Mikaboshi su voz era grave y detonaba una gran maldad, el fragmento de su alma es como dejar un poco de maleza en un jardín y con el pasar de los días, está termina por crecer nuevamente y llenar a ese jardín con su mala hierba.

– Nijin dio su informe y al parecer se encontró con un nuevo guerrero saiyajin muy poderoso – aporta Shisai – incluso podría llegar hacer más fuerte que Son Goku, ese nuevo ser podría ser el cuerpo que necesite –

– No, el único que necesito es a Son Goku – dijo Mikaboshi – Pero ¿qué pasó con ese nuevo guerrero? –

– Los patrulleros del tiempo le ayudaron y así pudo escapar – dijo Shisai – Su nombre creo que era Broly y al parecer es un mutante de su raza, por eso creo que es el más indicado –

– Tú no lo entiendes, Son Goku todavía no ha alcanzó su máximo poder además hay un pasado que nos vincula y por eso es el único que puede contener mi alma completa – dijo Mikaboshi.

– Aún no entiendo esa parte, ¿por qué es tan importante Son Goku? – dijo Shisai.

– Es sobre el verdadero origen de la raza saiyajin y Son Goku, pero es una historia que te contaré en otra ocasión – comenta Mikaboshi – Además el sello Kurjus empezará su trabajo –

– Pronto Son Goku será consumido por la oscuridad y así será más fácil apoderarse de su cuerpo – dijo Shisai – A eso se refería cuando dijo que la vida de Son Goku era consumida ¿cierto? –

– Así es, su vida ya no será la misma entre más se deje llevar por la oscuridad más fácil lograré mi objetivo – dijo Mikaboshi – Un corazón puro como el de él no puede ser infectado con la oscuridad de manera instantánea –

 ** _Planeta Oscuro._**

Sheen junto a su equipo estaban terminando de entrenar ya que sólo faltan pequeños detalles para que fueran a atacar a esa dimensión, pero en estos momentos Sheen estaba realmente molesto porque Nijin había venido a interrumpir su paz y también para burlarse de él ya que siempre le tocan dimensiones aburridas con personas débiles que no son un verdadero reto para su poder.

– ¿Ya estás listos, para ir a esa dimensión interesante? – dijo Nijin de manera burlesca.

– Eso a ti no te importa – comenta Sheen con una vena de enojo y los ojos en blanco.

– Vamos no seas así, seguramente te puedes entretener un poco – dijo Nijin.

– ¿Solo a eso viniste? – comenta Sheen – O será que vienes a contarme sobre tu última pelea, según los rumores dicen que peleastes con un saiyajin pero se supone que ya no habían en el universo 7 –

– Eso mismo pensé pero me encontré con ese saiyajin de casualidad mientras regresaba de mi viaje –

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 ** _Hace un tiempo atrás_**.

Una nave del ejército de Freezer viajaba sin aparente rumbo en dicha nave se encontraba un alienígena de piel naranja, retinas amarillas con pupilas negras, baja estatura y extremadamente delgado, también tiene la apariencia de un anciano con arrugas en la cara. Porta una armadura negra del Imperio de Freezer sin hombreras o mangas, con un segmento de color verde que cubre el área de su abdomen y pantalones elásticos de color verde oscuro de spandex. Utiliza guantes y botas blancas de punta verde, un gorro amarillo en su cabeza y un rastreador verde en su ojo izquierdo su nombre es Lemo que viene acompañado por una delgada mujer extraterrestre de estatura promedio, su tono de piel es de un color verde claro, su cabello es corto y blanco con unos flequillos en la frente y el iris de sus ojos es grisáceo-violeta con pupilas negras. Viste un traje elástico de spandex púrpura y una armadura de combate blanca con un segmento verde en el área del torso, este spandex que utiliza lo lleva dentro de sus botas de punta verde y guantes, una fracción de este sale al descubierto, cubriendo parte de sus piernas y muñecas, tiene sus piernas al descubierto, utilizando el spandex púrpura como un pantalón corto que cubre el área de su cintura, la cual está sujetada con un cinturón de metal con el cual tiene adherido un estuche gris. Porta un rastreador verde en su ojo izquierdo su nombre es Chirai.

Juntos lograron escapar después de que Freezer fuera derrotado y que la mayoría decidió unirse a un nuevo ejército pero ambos sabían que tarde o temprano serían eliminados, así que robaron una nave y lograron escapar, luego cuando ya no sabían a donde ir llegaron a un planeta llamado Vampa es un diminuto planetoide o planeta menor terrestre, más pequeño que un asteroide promedio, con una atmósfera bien definida, dándole el característico color amarillo de su firmamento. El terreno del planeta es bastante accidentado, teniendo numerosas formaciones rocosas y valles de montañas, los cuales están repletos de lagos de aguas turbias de color verdoso, razón por la que el planeta es totalmente apto para la existencia de vida animal y bacteriana, además de tener gigantescos cráteres y cuevas.

Ahí conocieron a Broly junto a su padre Paragus este último quería irse de ese inhóspito planeta pero Lemo y Chirai le contaron todo lo sucedido, dejando en shock a Paragus porque ya no sabía que hacer, ya que ver esa nave descender le dieron las esperanzas de salir de ahí pero ahora parece ser un lugar seguro.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y Broly parece ser una persona agradable y de buen corazón ya que se hizo muy buen amigo con los dos extraterrestres ya que por culpa de su padre su primer amigo Bah dejó de hablarle cuando el susodicho le disparó con un arma y le arrancó una oreja; Paragus no estaba tan contento pero decidió dejar que Broly tuviera esos amigos, además tenía que pensar que iba a suceder con ellos, ya tenía planeado ir a ver a ese ser que derrotó a Freezer y pedirle que los dejara unirse a ellos.

Pero en un día de esos recibieron una visita inesperada y era Nijin que pasó de casualidad mientras regresaba de explorar un poco el universo 9, Lemo junto a Chirai se quedaron petrificados ya que ese sujeto fue el que derrotó a Freezer, esto alegró a Paragus porque quería salir de ese lugar y le preguntó a Nijin si podían unirse a su ejército pero este solo lo asesinó, dejando en shock a los tres presentes, pero en eso todo el pequeño planeta empezó a temblar, el suelo se fracturó y era Broly estaba molesto y se lanzó encontrá de Nijin que al ser un peleador experimentado esquivo con facilidad los ataques que lanzaba Broly.

En eso Nijin le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago seguido de una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo mandó contra una gran montaña rocosa que desapareció luego de ese impacto. Broly rápidamente se recompuso expulsó más poder y se lanzó nuevamente esta vez Nijin esquivo los golpes con un poco de dificultad, en eso que esquivó una patada de Broly no vio un fuerte puñetazo que lo golpeó en el rostro ya de ahí empezó un intercambio de golpes entre ellos que hacían retumbar el lugar, Nijin se dio cuenta de que Broly rápidamente se estaba adaptado más a la pelea y que su poder estaba creciendo. Nijin le dio una combinación de varios golpes y lo remató con una potente ráfaga de energía que hizo retorcer a Broly.

Chirai estaba escondida junto a Lemo que no sabían cómo esto iba a terminar, rogando que Broly saliera victorioso, pero un fuerte grito hizo que estos salieran de su escondite y vieron a Broly siendo sujetado del cuello por Nijin.

– Oye monstruo suéltalo – Chirai grito mientras venía corriendo a la par de Lemo.

– Así que hay más cucarachas, las exterminare – dijo Nijin que lanzó a Broly y este cayó a la par del cuerpo sin vida de Paragus.

Nijin se estaba acercando a paso lento donde estan los dos ex miembros del ejército de Freezer; estos estaban temblando del miedo y sólo vieron como una ráfaga de energía se estaba creando en la mano derecha de Nijin pero antes que lanzará su ataque se escuchó un fuerte grito que dio Broly así este transformándose en el super saiyajin legendario que en un instante golpeó a Nijin que este salió volando lejos destruyendo todo el terreno a su alrededor.

Broly estaba a punto de atacar a sus amigos ya que este perdió el control de sí mismo pero Nijin le regreso el golpe y esta vez Broly retrocedió; la batalla siguió con más intensidad y parecía que el planeta se iba a destruir, los ataques de energía eran más intensos, los golpes sólo resonaban en todo el lugar, pero Broly estaba quedándose sin energías ya que es un peleador inexperto su desgaste es mayor aún cuando sus poderes no tenga límites su cuerpo si lo tiene ya que no está entrenado para semejante poder y así fue como perdió la transformación y cayó de rodillas, jadeando del cansancio en eso se le acercó Chirai y Lemo.

– Tienes un gran poder, pero no lo sabes utilizar, deberías formar parte de mi ejército – comenta Nijin que tenía su ropa un poco desgarrada – Con un buen entrenamiento serás imparable –

– N.. No. No me unire a ti.. Tú mataste a mi papá – dijo Broly que con la ayuda de Lemo se logró poner de pie.

– Broly – comentó Chirai un poco cabizbaja no por la muerte de Paragus sino por ver a Broly en ese estado.

– Entonces serás eliminado junto a ellos y este planeta desagradable – comenta Nijin preparado para poner fin a este asunto – Es una lástima –

Broly y compañía cerraron los ojos esperando el final mientras Chirai abrazaba al guerrero legendario, pero en eso una ráfaga de energía se dirige a Nijin que se dio la vuelta para desviarla y observó que era Trunks.

– El cobarde aparece, dime vienes a decirme dónde está Son Goku; solo así podré darte una muerte rápida – dijo Nijin.

– ¡Maldito! – dijo el hijo de Vegeta que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Nijin.

– ¡¡Trunks!! No es el momento hay que irnos – comenta otro patrullero del tiempo que sujetaba a Broly que difícilmente estaba de pie.

– Tú – comenta Nijin al observar al compañero de Trunks, para luego ver cómo presiona un botón en el aparato que utilizan para viajar entre dimensiones y así desaparecen del lugar. Nijin solo suspiro y destruyó ese planeta – Esto se pondrá interesante –

 ** _(Fin del Flashback)_**

– Ya veo con que eso sucedió – comenta Sheen – A la próxima yo seré quien derrote a ese saiyajin –

– Ni en tus sueños, ya que no lograste asesinar a todos los saiyajin's del universo 6 – dijo Nijin.

– Esos mocosos los mataré cuando los encuentre – comenta Sheen.

– Entonces acaba con esa dimensión de una sola vez para que los empieces a buscar después – dijo Nijin.

– Esa dimensión será pan comido – aporta Sheen, luego ambos siguieron en sus asuntos.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos los maestros pudieron escuchar lo que Miu repitió en voz alta y era que Kenichi había sido secuestro por Christopher Eclair, pero lo que nadie esperaba es que todos los maestros se empezaron a reír, esto molesto a Sakaki, mientras que a Miu le salió una gota de sudor y Goku solo se quedaba observando la situación ya que estaba muy confundido con lo que estaba pasando hasta que los gritos furiosos de Sakaki hicieron que se dejara de reír y les preguntó qué era lo divertido a lo que los maestros solo respondieron que a pesar del arduo entrenamiento que ha realizado no pudo derrotar fácilmente a su oponente, el maestro de karate sólo se puso un poco rojo y sus orejas también adquieren esa tonalidad por la vergüenza que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

– De todas formas voy a finalizar este trabajo lo antes posible para que Kenichi pueda volver – dijo Sakaki a través del teléfono.

– Inventé una buena excusa para que falte esto días a clases – responde Miu.

– Puedes tomarte el tiempo que sea necesario o el que requieras – dijo Ma Kensei de forma burlesca seguido de pequeñas risas de los demás maestros.

Después Miu estaba insistiendo que quería ir para ayudar a Kenichi pero los demás le dijeron que no era necesario aunque no estaba convencida del todo hasta que Goku le dijo que no se preocupe que todo va a estar bien mientras sonríe. Mientras tanto el maestro Sakaki estaba apunto de concentrarse para tratar de encontrar la energía de su tonto pupilo aunque su rango de alcance no era mucho, pero antes de que lo hiciera el celular que encontraron en el tren empezó a sonar en señal de que alguien estaba realizando una llamada que al momento de contestar era Christopher Eclair donde le propuso un intercambio de rehenes cosa que Sakaki aceptó sorprendiendo a su cliente Gauche.

– ¡Ey! ¿Qué fue eso de intercambio de rehenes? – dijo Gauche – tu trabajo es escoltar al gran mercader de armas, el valor de mi vida es más valioso que la ese pequeño niño tonto –

Sakaki sujeto a Gauche del cuello de su camisa mientras lo miraba muy serio para luego decir – Aunque hubieran un millón como tú. Sus vidas jamás igualarán a la de mi discípulo –

Mientras tanto Kenichi estaba sentado en una gran mesa mientras observa como Christopher estaba degustando un delicioso platillo – ¿Qué pasa? Deberías comer algo, hoy este hotel a sido reservado – comenta el asesino francés.

– ¿Esta bien si te pregunto algunas cosas? – dijo Kenichi.

– Adelante me encanta hablar – responde Christopher.

– ¿Cuál es tu relación con el maestro Sakaki? – pregunta Kenichi.

– Hubo un tiempo en que estuve en el mismo equipo que Shio eso fue en América, un inglés llamado Mycroft, Sakaki y yo éramos un equipo invencible, los guardaespaldas de gente muy importante, ayudabamos al FBI… Hicimos muchas cosas como por ejemplo eliminamos completamente a una docena o así de sindicatos de la droga, la mafia nos tenía más miedo que a la misma policía, pero Shio era demasiado cabeza dura.. – respondió Christopher Eclair.

Luego Christopher siguió hablando sobre porque dice que Sakaki era un cabeza dura ya que los trabajos que involucran asesinar, lastimar a los niños, perjudicar a los pobres estaban prohibidos eso era algo que no le gustaba ya que su trabajo no era ser voluntario, luego le advirtió a Kenichi que tuviera cuidado ya que unas vez intentaron matar a Sakaki y este respondió enterrandolos vivos en el desierto.

– Entonces la otra pregunta es cómo compañero de las artes marciales, porque seguramente hay otros caminos para un maestro como tú… ¿porque te hicistes un asesino? – dijo Kenichi.

El asesino respondió mientras dejó a una lado el plato de comida que tenía mientras se ponía un poco deprimido, luego siguió a responder que en un pueblo pobre de Francia los padres daban sus propias comidas a sus hijos.. Los niños perdieron así a sus padres, de todas formas para ayudar a sus hermanos y hermanas, no podían seguir por sus propios medios, buscaron venganza con este perverso mundo, Christopher al terminar de hablar tenía sus manos cubriendo su rostro y al parecer estaba llorando esto conmovió un poco a Kenichi ya que estaba secándose unas pequeñas lágrimas, luego el discípulo del ryozanpaku se levantó para ir donde estaba Christopher al llegar puso una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo.

– ¡No es demasiado tarde! Deja el trabajo de asesino y vuélvete una persona honesta! – Kenichi le decía de manera muy gentil.

– ¡Era el guión de una película que vi, cuando venía en el avión! Aah, lloré, lloré, jajajajaja es una obra maestra – gritaba alegremente Christopher incluso parecía un loco de manicomio – ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué mató? Es porque me encanta, matar claro –

Kenichi tenía varias venas de enojo en su rostro ya que Christopher se burló de él, luego el asesino solo le dijo que su maestro es alguien fuerte pero que no podría contra él, luego le llegó un mensaje de que ya era hora del intercambio.

En el otro edificio estaba Sakaki junto a Gauche que eran acompañados por dos mujeres que al parecer están ayudando a Christopher que observa fijamente a su antiguo colega, luego las órdenes de Sakaki eran que abandonará el edificio. Todo parecía que iba de acuerdo al plan de, Christopher ya que Sakaki haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su discípulo.

– ¿Lo viste? Por la debilidad de sus socios me ha entregado al cliente… Después de todo, la justicia es algo corta de vida – comenta Christopher.

– No, es tu derrota – dijo Kenichi.

– ¿Qué tonterías dices? – aporta Christopher.

– Ante esa persona– apunta Kenichi a las ventanas de el edificio que se quebraron como cualquier frágil cristal ya que el maestro Sakaki salto de un edificio a otro para rescatar a Kenichi.

– Dejame expresar todo mi agradecimiento… Por cuidar de mi pequeño discípulo – decia Sakaki mientras se ponía de pie, Christopher tenía una sonrisa por ver lo que hizo su antiguo colega.

– De esta manera terminaré el trabajo – comenta Christopher – ¡Maten a Gauche! – fue la orden que dio el asesino a sus dos camaradas pero antes de que lo hicieran las dejaron fuera de combates y la persona causante fue la hermosa Miu que a sus espaldas estaba Goku sonriendo mientras que sostiene a Gauche que estaba asustado, al parecer la rubia estaba preocupada por Kenichi y el saiyajin no la podía ver así por eso decidió ayudarla.

–Mi.. Miu.. Go.. Goku – decía Kenichi, mientras que Sakaki solo reía.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me has engañado, Shio! – dijo Christopher.

Luego Goku puso en sus hombros a Gauche y luego tomó de la cintura a Miu para dar un gran salto aunque podía levitar pero no quería que Christopher hiciera preguntas que no pensaba responder. Al momento de llegar al otro edificio llegaron más subordinados de Christopher que empezaron a pelear contra Miu y Kenichi ya que la rubia le dijo al saiyajin que cuidara de Gauche y también porque se quería lucir frente a su querido pelinegro. Pero esas chicas no eran rivales para Miu que se movia de manera espectacular.

– Mis subordinadas son inferiores a decir verdad, esa chica tiene buenos músculos y unos movimientos muy fluidos – dijo Christopher.

– Idiota.. ¡Es la nieta de Hayato Furinji! – comenta Sakaki, esto sorprendió a Christopher.

– ¡La nieta de Hayato Furinji! ¿El superhombre invencible? – Christopher estaba sorprendido a decir verdad no se esperaba eso – Ah, ya entiendo así que esa patética excusa de discípulo de ahí no es un luchador nato – decía el asesino señalando a Kenichi.

– No digas estupideces, Kenichi es mi discípulo – Sakaki al decir eso lanzó una serie de golpes que Christopher esquivó difícilmente para después decir.

– ¿Qué? Es el discípulo del ryozanpaku, ¿qué no se llamaba Son Goku? – comenta Christopher – Según los rumores Son Goku es un discípulo excepcional – Sakaki sólo sonríe por escuchar eso ya que eso se queda corto cuando se refieren al saiyajin que estaba observando a Miu como pelea con las subordinadas y también a un Kenichi que esquiva los ataques de una mujer que tenía una cuchilla en la punta de sus zapatos lo único que podía decir Kenichi mientras tenía pequeñas lágrimas era – ¡Las cuchillas dan miedo! ¡Las cuchillas dan miedo! – Goku estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Gauche tomó un arma que estaba por ahí para tratar de matar a Christopher.

Sakaki seguía intercambio golpes contra Christopher pero el primero se estaba conteniendo ya que con el entrenamiento que ha recibido del saiyajin podría acabar con esa pelea fácilmente pero quería darle una buena lección a su antiguo colega, el suelo y los paredes estaban agrietadas por el despliegue de sus habilidades, el maestro del karate estaba a punto de finalizar ese combate hasta que vio a Gauche parado apuntando con su arma a Christopher.

– Tú pensaste que el gran traficantes de armas, Wynne Gauche, ¿No haría nada? – decía de manera psicópata – ¡Mejor que tengas cuidado! ¡Soy el único aquí que está armado – mientras seguía apuntando con su arma a Christopher.

– ¡Serás imbécil! ,¡¿No te dije que te quedaras atrás y te escondieras?! – comenta Sakaki eso lo aprovechó Christopher para lanzar varias patadas que Sakaki solo logro poner sus brazos en forma de X para cubrirse de esos golpes hasta que lanzó un puñetazo pero Christopher con dificultad le esquivo para luego hacer una de sus técnicas ya que con su brazo izquierdo sostiene el brazo derecho de Sakaki mientras que pasa su brazo derecho por el cuello de Sakaki que estaba boca arriba en la espalda de Christopher que simplemente dijo – Lanzamiento de savate "combate parinjan", debe darte vergüenza haberlo olvidado – Así fue como Sakaki salió volando por una de las tantas ventanas del edificio – ¡Adiós! – fue lo último que dijo Christopher que mira como su antiguo colega se fue volando, pero luego cambió su dirección para ver fijamente a Gauche que le seguía apuntando con el arma, pero antes de que dispare Goku le quita el arma de las manos.

– ¿Pero qué haces tonto? – decía Gauche.

– Es malo matar personas, aunque estas sean malvadas – decía Goku de manera un poco seria aunque él haya matado antes, sabía muy bien que no hubo otras opciones ya que realmente no le gustaba hacer eso.

– ¡Cabeza hueca! A él no le importa hacer eso – gritó Gauche que se moría del miedo.

– Así que tú eres Son Goku, según los rumores eres un peleador con un estilo de pelea propio y también que eres muy fuerte incluso podrías tener el nivel maestro – comenta Gauche.

– Deberías irte, no eres rival para mi y también deja de hacer cosas malas – comenta Goku – La verdad no quiero tener peleas innecesarias – el saiyajin había sentido que el ki de Whis había desaparecido y no sabía porque, además de que quería seguir con el entrenamiento para controlar al Ozaru y no salirse de control ya que pronto recuperará su cola.

– Pobre niño tonto te demostrare que todo eso son simples rumores ya que no seré tan amable contigo – Christopher se quería lanzar de lleno contra Goku que simplemente suspiro, pero en eso Miu quería saber cual era su límite y se interpuso en el camino de ese asesino que Miu lanzó varios golpes que Christopher esquivo – Eres una niña bastante fuerte pero todavía te falta para que me puedas derrotar – pero Miu no se inmutó y lanzó un puñetazo que logró conectar en el rostro de Christopher que retrocedió un poco la verdad se sorprendió por eso.

– Tienes buenos músculos sería una pena matarte, serías buena para L'obscurite – dijo Christopher.

– ¿L'obscurite? – dijo Miu que estaba de pie.

– En este país se pronuncia "Yami" – Christopher decidió aclararle la duda que tenía Miu sobre esa palabra.

– Mientras charlamos podrías explicarme ¿que diablos es Yami? – comenta Miu.

– Hey.. Se supone que no debería contarle ni a mi propia nieta, menos aún a una Furinji – dijo Christopher.

Bueno Yami es una organización que acepta "la intención de matar" de uno mismo, lo cual era taboo en el mundo del guerrero. Y luego tenemos a Ryozanpaku, los chicos buenos que tienen como ideología la "esencia de la vida". Además en estos momentos hay muchos rumores uno de ellos es de que el ryozanpaku alardea sobre que tiene al discípulo más fuerte de todos y que ellos mismos son los más fuertes por eso en Japón Yami, a declarado la guerra al ryozanpaku. Al terminar ese relato rápidamente Miu se lanzó sobre Christopher que esquivó uno de sus ataques para luego golpearla en las costillas que hizo que Miu caerá al suelo, luego se puso de pie mientras se agarraba con una de sus manos la parte afectada mientras ponía un gesto de dolor.

– ¡Miu! – grito Kenichi que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Christopher porque realmente se enojó que lastimaran a la rubia. Pero luego se manifestó una gran presión en el ambiente que hizo ponerse de rodillas a Kenichi mientras que Gauche estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente, las paredes se empezaron a agrietar mientras las ventanas restantes explotaron.

– ¿Pe.. Pero que? – dijo Christopher ya que vio a Goku que tenia sus ojos en blanco, mientras ponía una sonrisa al estilo Black Goku y era rodeado por un aura oscura.

– ¡GO.. GOKU! – dijo Miu.

Mientras que afuera del edificio Sakaki logró caer en una piscina que estaba en el lugar que al salir sintió un pequeño temblor y al levantar la mirada vio como todas las ventanas explotaron, un ligero escalofríos recorrió por su espalda luego cerró sus ojos y captó la energía de Goku eso lo puso en alerta porque sintió un temor indescriptible y por eso pudo darse cuenta del cambio en la energía del saiyajin – ¡Christopher que mierda hicistes! Todo va hacer mi culpa – al decir eso rápidamente Sakaki se fue corriendo hacia ese lugar.

En el edificio Christopher estaba quieto más bien petrificado sería la palabra correcta para describir la condición de ese asesino que pronto se daría cuenta de el mayor error de su vida, Goku lentamente se estaba acercando hacia esa escoria que lastimó a su querida Miu, mientras lo hacía sólo ponía una sonrisa maléfica y en un rápido movimiento golpeó el estómago de Christopher que vomito una gran cantidad de sangre mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, pero el castigo no quedaría ahí ya que el saiyajin le dio un poco de energía para que recupere la conciencia además el golpe que le dio no fue con toda su fuerza ya que lo quería hacer sufrir de la peor manera.

Christopher pudo abrir uno de sus ojos mientras tenía sus manos en el estómago, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero ya no pudo seguir pensando porque de la nada recibió un golpe en su mejía derecha y otro en la izquierda ese proceso se repitió unas 5 veces para luego recibir una fuerte patada que se pudo escuchar el crujir de los huesos que corresponde a las costillas mientras daba un grito de dolor. Tanto Kenichi que difícilmente llegó donde estaba Miu con las manos en su boca y con lágrimas en sus ojos por ver al saiyajin en ese estado tan violento que ni en el documental mostrado por Whis lo había visto.

– ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! – grito Sakaki sudando frío, pero eso hizo que los chicos salieran de ese trance en el que estaban.

– ¡Maestro Sakaki! Nose que le ocurre a Goku – grita Kenichi, el maestro pudo ver el miedo en su discípulo – Empezó a actuar así desde que Christopher golpeó a Miu –

Miu no podía decir nada estaba viendo fijamente al saiyajin masacrando al asesino – Hay que hacer que se detenga, antes que mate a Christopher – dijo Sakaki, pero en eso Miu se levantó y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Goku – ¡Espera, Miu! – grito Kenichi y Sakaki.

Goku sujeto a Christopher del cráneo y lo impactó contra una pared atravesandola, mientras lo tenía todavía sujetado llegó hasta la otra pared que se agujero pero no se derribó luego el saiyajin con la mano derecha empezó a crear una esfera de ki para desintegrar completamente a Christopher pero en eso Miu lo abrazo por la espalda mientras lloraba le exclamó –¡Por favor Goku, no lo hagas! ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡POR FAVOR REGRESA CONMIGO! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR – En ese instante el aura oscura de Goku desapareció y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad.

– ¿Pero qué pasó? – dijo Goku muy confundido – Yo hice es.. – no pudo terminar porque cayó inconsciente – ¡GOKU! – exclamó Miu que hizo lo posible por sostener al saiyajin entre sus brazos, luego llegaron Kenichi y Sakaki que se sorprenden por ver al pelinegro desmayado y aún Christopher en peores condiciones.

 ** _Nido del tiempo._**

Whis se dirige hacia donde estaba la Kaioshin del tiempo ya que recibió un mensaje. Al fin pudo llegar lo más rápido que pudo, porque no quería perder mucho tiempo por el motivo que tiene que seguir con el entrenamiento de Goku, aunque estaba algo pensativo ya que recordó que en una ocasión mientras estaban entrenando la parte mental para fortalecerse y no dejarse controlar por el Ozaru cuando ya recupere su cola, en dicha ocasión por una milésima de segundo pudo sentir como la energía del pelinegro se volvió malvada eso lo tenía bastante pensativo que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba enfrente de Chronoa que era acompañada por el Kaioshin anciano y Toki Toki.

– ¡Señor Whis! ¡Señor Whis! – repitió Chronoa.

– ¿Ah?.. Hola perdón estaba distraído – comenta Whis.

– ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó el Kaioshin anciano – Se miraba algo preocupado –

– Todo está bien, solo venía pensando en el entrenamiento de Goku – responde Whis.

– Espero que tenga avances notorios ya que por eso quería que viniera – comenta Chronoa mientras caminaban hacia el nido del tiempo – Ya que según la información recolectada hasta este momento, todo parece indicar que el escuadrón de Sheen se está preparando para iniciar la invasión a ese mundo –

– ¡Enserio! Tendré que acelerar el entrenamiento – comenta Whis – En cuanto tiempo aproximado podría llegar Sheen a realizar su invasión –

– A lo mucho en dos semanas eso es un aproximado ya que hemos perdido a casi todos los patrulleros del tiempo – Comenta el Kaioshin anciano – Solo contamos con tres patrulleros en estos momentos incluido Trunks, por eso se nos complica conseguir más información, la patrulla galáctica colabora con nosotros pero últimamente también están pasando por momentos difíciles –

– Por eso Goku debe volverse más fuerte, es el guerrero más poderoso que tenemos – dijo Chronoa – Al ayudar a esas dimensiones también podremos salir ganando y conocer aliados –

– Goku se hará mucho más fuerte es seguro, pero será necesario un gran equipo para poder equilibrar un poco las cosas – dijo Whis – ¿Qué hay de Jiren o Hit? –

– Por el momento no sabemos nada de ellos, Jiren logró escapar difícilmente ya que Nijin lo estaba a punto de eliminar pero Toppo se sacrificó para que pudiera escapar – responde Chronoa – Pero en el caso de Hit no sabemos nada, pero podemos tener esperanza de que pueden estar con vida ya serán de gran ayuda –

– ¿Quienes son los otros dos patrulleros? – pregunta Whis.

– Son guerreros que también nos ayudarán, cuando venga con Goku se los presentaré, porque en estos momentos están en un misión especial – dijo Chronoa con una sonrisa – Encontramos la ubicación de un guerrero muy poderoso, si logran convencerlo será un gran aliado –

– Regresaré dentro de dos semanas con Goku para que inicie su viaje, también traeré a la persona que irá con él – dijo Whis.

– Aún sigo pensando que es mala idea llevar a alguien más con él, además por lo que me dijo no es alguien tan fuerte – aporta Chronoa – Ya que será un lugar muy peligroso –

– No se preocupen, es necesario que vaya con Goku, algo me dice que la va a necesitar – dijo Whis pensando que Shigure será una gran ayuda en la parte espiritual del saiyajin y que podría hacer que esa energía malvada desaparezca – Antes que me vaya.. ¿Saben algo sobre el sello? –

– Desafortunadamente no hemos encontrado nada con respecto al sello que tiene Goku, espero que al encontrar al antiguo pueda removerlo – dijo el Kaioshin anciano.

– Eso espero – luego de decir eso Whis se marchó del lugar.

Los Kaioshin se quedaron observando más pergaminos, ya que tienen que seguir buscando más guerreros que podría ayudar para la batalla que se avecina, lastimosamente no pueden revivir a los peleadores que han sido asesinados, ya que las esferas del dragon fueron destruidas y Whis no puede revivir a los que han sido asesinados por demonios.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Luego de ese incidente donde Christopher recibió la paliza de su vida y que fue llevado al hospital más cercano, porque tenía varios huesos rotos y al parecer está en coma. Sakaki que cargaba a Goku en su hombro junto a los chicos llegaron al dojo, Shigure rápidamente empezó a hacer preguntas de porque Goku estaba así, pero los maestros le dijeron que se calmara para que pudieran explicar lo sucedió. Al saiyajin lo llevaron a la habitación para que descansará.

Goku abrió sus ojos y observó que estaba en su habitación – ¿fue un sueño? – Se preguntaba el saiyajin ya que realmente no recordaba mucho solo cuando Christopher golpeó a Miu y este se molesto para que "segundos" después ver como a Christopher estaba en graves condiciones. Decidió levantarse y se fue para la sala ahí se encontró con todos los maestros y Whis que ya sabía lo que había sucedido ya que al momento de que Sakaki lo iba explicar llego el ángel; las chicas estaban preparando una gran cantidad de comida para cuando el pelinegro se despertara, ambas llegaron a la sala y vieron al saiyajin y que rápidamente se lanzaron hacia él para abrazarlo mientras ambas tenían pequeñas lágrimas.

– ¡Goku! Estaba muy preocupada – dijo Shigure.

– No se preocupen ya estoy bien – decía Goku.

– Te preparamos mucha comida – dijo Miu – vamos a comer –

– Pero antes, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, con Christopher? – comenta Goku haciendo que las chicas observarán a los maestros y no sabían si debían decirle lo ocurrido.

– Él estará bien, lo importante es que hay que iniciar con tu entrenamiento lo más rápido posible, porque dentro de dos semanas iremos al nido del tiempo para que viajes a la otra dimensión – dijo Whis que se levanta para caminar hacia el saiyajin, ya estando cerca mueve su cetro y así es como Goku recupera su cola impresionando a los demás.

– Solo comeré para iniciar mi entrenamiento, controlare el Ozaru y así me volveré más fuerte para protegerlos – dijo Goku un poco serio – No se lo que me sucedió pero no dejaré que vuelva a pasar –

– No te preocupes por esa estamos todos nosotros para ayudarte – comenta Hayato, donde los demás maestros asintieron mientras sonreían y las chicas besan al pelinegro.

– Entonces nos volveremos más fuertes juntos – dijo Goku.

– Apa si seremos los más fuertes – dijo Apachai.

– Jejeje al parecer se emocionó – comenta Ma Kensei que observa al maestro del muay thai saltando y agitando a un Kenichi asustado.

– Así es él, pero también nosotros nos haremos más fuertes – aporta Akisame.

Todos estaban disfrutando de una agradable comida entre familia, dejando de lado por un momento lo sucedió ya que decidieron no hablar de ese tema además Whis les explico que lo sucedido podría ser a causa del sello pero tendrán que investigar más para hallar la solución. Luego Goku empezó a entrenar en la dimensión de bolsillo así superando la debilidad de la cola, en una ocasión mientras observaban el entrenamiento del saiyajin desde un lugar seguro pudieron ver como Goku se transformó en un simio gigante con pelaje dorado y como daba gritos y expulsa grandes cantidades de energía desde el hocico.

– Esto es malo aún no puede controlar esa forma y esta es su tercera vez – dijo Sakaki.

– Debemos confiar en él seguramente lo va a lograr – Comenta Akisame observando como Goku Ozaru destruye una montaña que corresponde a la dimensión de bolsillo idéntica a la zona donde peleo con Vegeta la primera vez.

– Además esa forma dama mucho miedo – dijo Kenichi que estaban temblando, la primera vez que vio esa forma en vivo se desmayó mientras parecía que su alma salía de su cuerpo.

Goku Ozaru seguía descontrolado destruyendo todo a su alrededor por suerte desde el último incidente contra Christopher, el pelinegro ya no presentó esa energía oscura. Whis tenía pensado dejar inconsciente al saiyajin para que descansará y después seguir con el entrenamiento pero…. Dentro del subconsciente de Goku este se encontraba entre dormido y despierto todo su entorno era oscuro – ¿Seguirás llevándote por tus instintos primitivos? – fue una voz que llamó la atención del saiyajin.

– ¿Genjitsu?.. – fue la débil voz de Goku que cada vez más perdía la consciencia.

– Tu eres el saiyajin elegido por Zeno-sama, demuestra que quieres proteger a tus nuevos amigos y rescatar el alma de tus antiguos amigos y tus hijos – dijo Genjitsu.

Goku empezó a recordar a sus antiguos amigos, desde que conoció Bulma y el gran inicio de sus aventuras donde más personas fueron llegando a su vida Krilin, Piccolo, el maestro Roshi, Vegeta, Milk ya que junto a ella tuvo a sus hijos Gohan y Goten todo lo que vivió en su mundo ; luego recordó cuando llegó a esta nueva dimensión donde ha hecho nuevos amigos y está conociendo lo que es el amor recordando a Shigure que es la que mayor cambio a tenido desde la llegada del saiyajin, Miu la hermosa rubia, también a Renka ahí recordó el día que fueron a las piscinas y compraron unos collares donde les pusieron una foto donde están los cuatros. Recordó que tiene que protegerlos de esta nueva amenaza la cuál será su mayor reto.

Todos los miembros del ryozanpaku pudieron ver como el simio gigante empezó a resplandecer mucho más, grandes rocas levitaban y de un fuerte rugido que estremeció a todos seguido de que una luz más intensa cubrió toda la zona, todos menos Whis cubrieron sus ojos para luego de abrirlos llevarse una gran sorpresa, sus ojos tan grandes como platos soperos y sus bocas muy abiertas al ver al nuevo Goku su cuerpo cubierto por un pelaje rojo, solo dejando al descubierto sus pectorales y abdomen, finalmente completó el super saiyajin 4 aunque este no es tan fuerte como su fase dios, pero era una transformación necesaria para poder llegar a la evolución saiyajin.

Goku ya consiente de si mismo observaba su cambio de apariencia – "Daré lo mejor de mi para protegerlos y liberar las almas de mis hijos y mis amigos" – fue el pensamiento del pelinegro que observa como los demás se estaban acercando para luego recibir un fuerte abrazo de Shigure y Miu que se les miraba de lo más feliz.

– ¡Felicidades! Confiaba en que lo lograrias – dijo Hayato con un pulgar en alto.

– Tu apariencia es genial apa – comenta Apachai.

– Gracias – dijo Goku cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos – Pero ahora comienza el verdadero entrenamiento, estén preparados porque les enseñaré a volar y aumentar sus poderes, solo nos queda una semana para que yo junto a Shigure nos vayamos – al decir eso sonrió de lado haciendo que los maestros tragaron grueso porque el entrenamiento será duro.

– Daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo – dijo Sakaki.

– Apa, Apa Al fin podré volar Apa que feliz estoy – comenta Apachai mientras todos los demás reían.

 **Planeta Oscuro.**

Sheen se había reunido con su escuadrón formado por Kyuri, Bito, Paseri, Retasu, Tamanegi ya que todo estaba listo para que iniciarán su invasión.

– Entonces Kyuri y Bito se irán antes que nosotros – comenta Tamanegi ya que Sheen les explicó que mandará a dos de sus subordinados adelante para que empiece su juego.

– Así es, tiene que empezar los preparativos para que se maten entre ellos así cuando nosotros lleguemos solo quedaran pocos – dijo Sheen acercándose a Kyuri para entregarle unos pequeños frascos en forma de cápsula – Además solo seremos nosotros, ya no tengo pensado llevar más soldados ya que solo serian un estorbo y necesito terminar con esto rápido para venir a buscar a esos malditos saiyajin's del universo 6 que escaparon –

– Jajajajaja eso le pasó por confiado – comenta Paseri – Pero tiene razón hay que terminar con esta misión rápido –

Los susodichos se subieron a una nave para luego desaparecer y empezar su viaje entre dimensiones, Sheen solo suspiro y se fue seguido por sus otros tres subordinados.

 ** _Dimensión DxD._**

Ciertos personajes estaban reunidos en lo que parecía una sala VIP; estos estaban conformados por un grupo de demonios que eran el grupo Gremory, Los Sitris, algunos ángeles y también alguien llamado Azazel. Estaban viendo una proyección de un noticiero del inframundo ya que el tercer hijo y la hija menor de la casa Phoenix habían desaparecido cuando se enfrentaron al campeón de los rating game.

– "Ravel desapareció ¡maldición! Incluso Raiser" – fue el pensamiento de un chico llamado Iseei mientras este cerraba sus puños.

Todos estaban desconcertados por ese hecho, pero algo estaba a punto de llegar a su mundo y que cambiaría por completo las cosas.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos se habían esforzado al máximo en sus entrenamientos Goku finalmente había logrado dominar el ssj4 al máximo ya pasaron las dos semanas y el día de mañana tendrá que ir al nido del tiempo. Aunque no todo fue entrenamiento también pasaron algunas cosas interesantes como por ejemplo en una ocasión mientras los chicos estaban en el instituto, todos en el ryozanpaku estaban aburridos ya que era un día libre de entrenamiento, hasta que alguien noto que Kenichi había olvidado su almuerzo y alguien debía ir a dejárselo, Shigure se ofreció pero los demás maestros tenían el presentimiento de que eso podría ser una mala idea ya que Shigure quería ir para ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo Goku y si sus fans lo estaban molestando, al final decidieron jugar piedra, papel y tijeras donde el ganador fue Apachai Hopachai.

Mientras el dios de la muerte del submundo cómo la mayoría lo conoce iba por la calle rescato a un niño que estaba jugando fútbol con sus amigos y el balón salió a la calle donde estuvo a punto de morir al hacer atropellado por unos motociclistas pero Apachai lo salvó deteniendo esas motos con sus manos desnudas asustando a los espectadores. Después detuvo a unos asaltantes, seguido de que rescato a un niño de un fuerte incendio, hasta que llegó al instituto.

– Aunque era un almuerzo hecho por las propias manos de Miu, se me olvidó – decía Kenichi preocupado mientras seguía buscando desesperadamente.

– ¡Justo a tiempo, Kenichi! ¡Tu almuerzo! – grito Apachai.

– ¡No me asustes! – grito Kenichi que se erizó como si fuera un gato a punto de pelear.

– Pasaste por todo eso, ¿solo para traerme el almuerzo? – dijo Kenichi ya que Apachai le contó todo lo que hizo en el camino hacia el instituto.

– Si justo a tiempo.. ¿eh? – decía Apachai algo nervioso – ¿Donde deje tu almuerzo? –

– ¿Eh? Yo no lo sé – respondía Kenichi sudando y con una cara de palo.

– Kenichi perdón – dijo Apachai, mientras gira para ver hacia otro lado y ahí observa como Miu jalaba a Goku que reía nerviosamente porque su club de fans lo querían alimentar, para luego recibir una nalgada de una de esas chica de ese extraño club, esto hizo que las cosas cambiarían porque ahora Goku sujetaba asustado a una Miu que tenía los ojos en blanco mientras alzaba su puño queriendo golpear a las chicas.

Otro incidente es que en una ocasión mientras Goku entraba, Shigure salió para enfrentarse con unos sujetos ya que está buscando las armas que su padre forjó hace ya un tiempo para destruirlas, derrotó fácilmente a esos tipos y regresó al dojo donde Kenichi está entrenando y pudo ver entrar a la maestra en armas. El discípulo se sorprendió un poco ya que Shigure a veces salía por dos o tres días y regresaba con una especie de arma y siempre se preguntaba a dónde iba, algunas veces la acompañaba Goku. Así fue como se enteró del pasado de Shigure aunque el saiyajin ya lo sabía porque fue ella misma fue quien se lo contó. Ya que Akisame en una ocasión iba hacia unas montañas donde se encontraba un herrero y le llevaba una de sus armas por encargo de un anciano, cuando iba por el camino se encontró con un niño pescando que al ver a Akisame se fue corriendo, el maestro del jujitsu siguió su camino hasta llegar a su destino ahí conoció a ese hombre que le pidió de favor que lo matará esto lo sorprendió, pero tiempo después empezó a vivir unos días con ellos, donde esa persona le relató que el era el que sabía más sobre el acero, donde también en un tiempo construyó varias armas para Yami. El herrero estaba enfermo y moriría esa misma tarde ya que era una enfermedad terminal y quería morir como un guerrero para disipar un poco su culpa ya que sus armas estaban en manos equivocadas así le entregó la Katana que siempre suele usar Shigure, para luego combatir contra Akisame. Al terminar esa pelea el padre devShigure fallece y Yami llega para reclamar la Katana ya que dicha arma guarda todos los secretos del acero, pero al final Akisame junto a Shigure que a pesar de su edad mostró un gran control sobre el arma, al final derrotaron a los subordinados de Yami, junto a Akisame que este fue el que le puso el nombre de Shigure siguieron su camino, hubo un tiempo que Shigure se quedó con el anciano que le dio el arma a Akisame pero tiempo después el anciano falleció y Shigure se unió al ryozanpaku.

En estos momentos se encontraban entrenando la "técnica de vuelo" todos los maestros progresaron mucho aunque sólo pueden volar por 30 minutos a lo mucho ya que apenas es el principio de ese entrenamiento que quedará pendiente mientras el saiyajin se iba un tiempo. Goku salió del dojo para despedirse de Renka ya que se ira por unos días y no podrá conversar con ella. Al llegar al restaurante fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de la hija de Ma Kensei, luego salió para dar un paseo mientras llegaba el tío Hacubi ya que Renka tenía planeado ir al ryozanpaku para esperar cuando Goku regrese.

– Así que ya es momento de que te vayas – dijo Renka un poco cabizbaja – ¿Estarás bien? No quiero que te pase algo malo –

– No te preocupes estaré bien he entrenado mucho y estoy seguro que he aumentado mi poder – comenta Goku mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Ambos estaban abrazados mientras estaban sentados en unas bancas y se podía apreciar el atardecer.. – Ohh pero si es la hija de Kensei – comenta una mujer que tiene ojos de color café, labios definidos. Ella viste un qipao, que aunque es originario de la región Manchuria, es un vestido tradicional chino que se volvió muy popular entre las chicas durante principios del siglo XX acompañado con un leotardo azul oscuro, con pantimedias color café puro y bragas azules por debajo de su qipao. Su qipao es de color azul con detalles dorados también brazaletes con púas grandes, cuyo anillo es de hierro negro y las puntas son de acero pulido blanco/cromado se usan en ambos brazos.

– ¡¿Chun-li?! – dijo Renka que se levantó de golpe, mientras Goku estaba confundido.

– Al parecer no has olvidado mi nombre – dijo la ahora llamada Chun-li – Al parecer estas en una muy buena compañía ¿Quién es él? Además es muy apuesto –

– Hola Soy Goku – decía el saiyajin dando una gran sonrisa muy a su estilo.

– Goku… ¡Son Goku! El que se dice es el discípulo más fuerte del ryozanpaku – comenta sorprendida Chun-li.

– Si mi Goku es el más fuerte – comenta Renka abrazando al saiyajin.

– Renka, nosotras cuando éramos más pequeñas, siempre competiamos por todo – dijo Chun-li para luego pasar uno de sus dedos en sus labios y ver de manera seductora a un despistado pelinegro – Al parecer nuestras competencias pueden volver –

– Siempre era la ganadora, ¿además que estas haciendo aquí? – dijo Renka un poco molesta por ver la forma un poco coqueta de Chun-li hacia el pelinegro.

– Al parecer sigues igual de tonta ya se te olvidó quien era la que siempre te vencia – Chun-li lo decía con una sonrisa arrogante – Estoy buscando más información sobre Yami pero sobretodo Yomi ya que son discípulos como nosotros; según unos rumores están planeando algo –

Pero ante que siguieran llegó un tipo llamado Guile que su semblante era demasiado serio a pesar de que aparenta la misma edad que Chun-li y compañía aunque en el caso de Goku solo es la apariencia, Guile le dijo a Chun-li que era momento de irse y después la chica se despidió de Renka y beso en la mejía al pelinegro que se sorprendió por eso, haciendo que Renka se pusiera roja por el enojo algo que disfrutaba Chun-li era molestar a su amiga de la infancia Renka una historia que se está última le tiene pensado contra después a Goku que reía como siempre.

 ** _Dimensión DxD._**

En un lugar conocido como la brecha dimensional ahí se encontraba un ser conocido como el gran rojo quien solo se dedicaba a pasear en ese lugar y posiblemente a resguardar esa dimensión pero para su mala suerte se acaba de topar con Kyuri y Bito los subordinados de Sheen.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – comenta Gran Rojo – ¿Como pueden estar aquí? – su voz era grave e imponente.

– Vaya es una lagartija muy grande – comenta Bito.

– Ustedes son unos insolentes, acaso no saben quien soy – dijo Gran Rojo muy molesto.

– Es algo que no nos interesa saber… Si quieres seguir viviendo apártate y dejanos seguir con nuestro camino – dijo Kyuri.

– Yo soy el ser más fuerte de este mundo, no seguiré permitiendo que sigan de insolentes – grito Gran Rojo expulsando una gran bola de fuego.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver cómo Kyuri desvía su ataque con facilidad, pero en un rápido movimiento intentó golpearlo con la cola – Es algo rápido a pesar de su tamaño – comenta Bito.

Kyuri con mayor velocidad lo golpeó en el rostro que por la gran fuerza lo mandó a volar, el Gran Rojo se impresionó ya que no vio en qué momento se movió ese sujeto además ese único golpe le dolió y le salió un poco de sangre ya tenía planeado convertirse en su forma humanoide para poder pelear contra ellos de manera más cómoda pero Kyuri le lanzó un potente ataque de energía que hizo que Gran Rojo se perdiera en lo ancho de la brecha dimensional.

– Oye estas ansioso, ¿por qué lo terminaste rápido? Yo también quería jugar – comenta Bito.

– Aún no está muerto solo lo quería quitar de mi camino, me hacía mucho estorbo después podrás jugar con él – dijo Kyuri – Hay que terminar con esta estúpida misión –

Ambos salieron de la brecha dimensional para finalmente llegar a su destino, mientras tanto las demás facciones estaban en lo suyo, ya habían encontrado a los hijos de la casa Phoenix pero algo más había sucedido los padres de Iseei habían sido secuestrados por una organización criminal llamado Qlippoth antes era la khaos brigade. Todo eso ocurría en el mundo DxD la línea de tiempo marchaba como debería pero la llegada de Kyuri y Bito así mismo la de Sheen cuando llegue en su debido tiempo, cambiará la historia como se le conoce.

 ** _Nido del tiempo._**

Whis junto a Goku y Shigure habían llegado a la ciudad Toki Toki ya que deberán de ir a salvar a una dimensión pero no solo ha eso también deberá encontrarse con Seikatsu y así saber más sobre ese enigma y porque los antiguos son importantes para poder vencer en la guerra que se aproxima a paso lento. Ya se habían despedido de los maestros del ryozanpaku, Miu beso con más pasión a Goku mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas y le prometió que se haría más fuerte para poder acompañarlo, Kenichi también lloraban pero también prometió hacerce más fuerte.

– Goku, bienvenido – dijo Chronoa – Así que ella sera tu acompañante – para luego observar a una linda Chica de grandes proporciones.

– Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shigure – con sumo respeto se dirigió a la Kaioshin del tiempo.

– Es una lindura – comentó el viejo Kaioshin de hace quince generaciones.

Pero Chronoa le dio un fuerte coscorrón por ver la cara de pervertido que tenía el anciano, se disculpó con Shigure y luego les dijo que la siguieran para llegar al nido del tiempo donde los estarían esperando Trunks junto a los otros dos patrulleros que finalmente les presentaría a Goku por alguna extraña razón Chronoa se miraba feliz cosa que no pasó por alto Shigure y Whis.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron y a lo lejos Goku pudo ver a Trunks pero no reconoce a las otras dos personas, solo que al estar ya más cerca se sorprendió por el peinado y rostro del patrullero masculino incluso Shigure estaba con la boca abierta, pero rápidamente una mujer se abalanzó contra Goku que recibió un fuerte abrazo de una hermosa mujer con cola y armadura típica de los saiyajin.

– Mi pequeño Kakarotto – dijo esa hermosa mujer con voz suave y pequeñas lágrimas.

– Tu eres.. – Goku no sabía que decir por ese extraño acontecimiento.

– Soy yo tu madre Gine y el es tu padre Bardock – fue la respuesta de la hermosa mujer, sorprendiendo a Goku y Shigure.

 **Notas de autor.**

 _\- Como verán la invasión ya empezó, les había comentado que haría eso en otro fic pero mejor decidí hacerlo en este y serán por partes aun nose cuantas serán pero espero les guste._

 _\- Al mismo tiempo habrán algunos acontecimientos de la historia original de Kenichi además hay situaciones necesarias para su crecimiento como artista marcial._

 _\- Con respecto a Broly será un patrullero del tiempo, además será de gran ayuda para Goku al no estar vegeta._

 _\- En el próximo capítulo se sabrá como es que aparecen los padres de Goku_.

- _Además también aparecerán algunos personajes de street fighter porque el torneo será un poco diferente que el de la historia original._

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización..._**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Hola compañeros aquí les traigo el capitulo 30 de esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios y me alegro que les haya gustado la idea de introducir personajes de street fighter, dichos personajes se irán introduciendo poco a poco.**

 **Renuncia de Derechos :**

 _TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, HISTORIA HECHA SIN FINES DE LUCRO._

 ** _Historia escrita por Jonh Super._**

 ** _Capítulo 30: Oscuridad (parte 2)_**

 _Dimensión DxD._

 ** _Residencia Hyodou._**

Los miembros DxD están reunidos en una sala VIP, Ophis está en su habitación recuperándose ya que por defender un huevo de dragón que se extinguió en la segunda guerra mundial fue atacada por un dragón maligno llamado Niöghöggr ya que en esos momentos Ophis no atacaba ya que aparte del huevo de dragón también estaba protegiendo a los padres de Iseei que se encontraban inconscientes, bueno eso era lo que ellos estaban viendo gracias a los monitores que se encontraban en ese lugar.

– Chicos, probablemente el plan de ellos no era secuestrar a los padres de Iseei. Probablemente era atacar a Ophis mientras tenían como rehenes a sus padres – comenta Azazel.

En el video se muestra como Niöghöggr esta parado frente al huevo con una sonrisa que da a entender que el objetivo de ellos era realmente el huevo ya que es de una extraña raza de dragón llamada dragón fantasma o spectre dragón.

– ¿Pero como ellos pudieron entrar y hacer eso? – fue la pregunta de la hermana Griselda con asombró ya que en ese lugar hay una fuerte barrera para evitar que los enemigos puedan entrar, pero ellos lo hicieron. Todos estaban derramando lágrimas y sentían una gran ira contra ese dragón maligno.

Iseei estaba con un aura sombría porque secuestrando a sus padres, y justamente en ese instante del ataque no se encontraba Crom Cruach ya que venía a observarla para aprender más acerca de los dragones pero al momento de llegar Iseei lo encaró muy enojado por no haber estado ahí cuando sus padres fueron secuestrados.

– Iseei cálmate, en estos momentos estamos contra reloj, tenemos a Ophis herida y curarla es lo primordial y ya después tenemos que planear cómo podemos llegar a ese lugar y encontrár a ese hombre – fue lo que dijo Rías Gremory.

Luego llegaron dos miembros del equipo Vali y estos eran Kuroka y Le Fay ya que traían información dónde se encontraba la ciudad flotante de Agreas un lugar dónde se llevan acabo los rating game, dicha ciudad desapareció cuando hubo el ataque a la escuela que había hecho Sona Sitri. Luego de eso todos estaban planificando las estrategias para poder recuperar dicho lugar dónde posiblemente ahí pueden estar los padres de Iseei.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de esa dimensión se encontraban los dos miembros del escuadrón de Sheen donde nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y con sus habilidades ya saben todo lo que esta ocurriendo.

– Y ahora que haremos, ya sabes el lugar donde se llevará la acción – dijo Bito.

– Si ya se donde se reunirán, ese lugar será el indicado para iniciar – comenta Kyuri.

Ambos guerreros se marcharon para iniciar sus planes; mientras tanto el equipo DxD se dirige para recuperar la ciudad flotante de Agreas y que posiblemente también están los padres de Iseei ya que gracias a un círculo mágico que fue creado con ayuda de Ajuka Beelzebub al parecer era una especie de magia prohibida, por lo tanto fueron teletransportados en medio de esa ciudad, el equipo DxD se dividió para abarcar más terreno, el grupo de investigación de lo oculto ira al frente, ellos llegaron a la zona de la misión al momento que llegaron el terreno empezó a temblar y un sonido se escuchó por todos lados.

– Al parecer ya llegaron – dijo el antiguo Seikatsu en un plano existencial totalmente diferente pero que extrañamente pertenece a esa dimensión – Espero tu llegada Son Goku –

El equipo de distracción que corresponde al grupo Sitri, los Santos Valientes, Dulio que es la carta del triunfo del cielo, también iba la hermana Griselda, empezaron a pelear con dragones malignos producidos en masa, mientras que Rías y su grupo iban hacia un edificio tratando de no llamar mucho la atención pero al llegar pudieron ver que en la entrada de ese lugar estaba Niöghöggr el dragón que atacó a Ophis que estaba con una sonrisa desagradable, Iseei estaba planeado pelear contra ese dragón.

– Te voy a eliminar maldito, iniciemos con esto, que te destrozare con mi armadura carmesí – comenta Iseei dando un paso al frente para dirigirse donde esta ese dragón maligno.

– "Él es alguien fuerte, incluso se podría decir que esta al mismo nivel que nosotros los dragones celestiales, ¿pero que es lo que tienes pensado hacer compañero? – fue la voz de Draig.

Pero antes de iniciar una fuerte explosión se escuchó dentro del edificio alarmado al grupo Gremory y al dragon maligno.

– ¿Pero que fue eso? – dijo Akeno.

– Siento como si la atmósfera cambió de repente – comenta Koneko que observa como la espada Durandal de Xenovia empieza a parpadea impresionando al grupo de la investigación de lo oculto.

Lo que vieron después los dejo sorprendidos porque un cuerpo atravesó la pared de ese edificio y cayó desde lo alto hasta golpear el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, el grupo de demonios se dirige hacia donde cayó ese cuerpo mientras Iseei se quedó mirando fijamente a Niöghöggr que observa el lugar de impacto, incluso se le podía ver que estaba sudando como si estuviera asustado.

– ¡Compañero! Siento una extraña sensación – comenta Draig.

– ¿Pero ahora que esta sucediendo? – pregunta Iseei alarmado.

– ¡No puede ser! – fue lo que dijo Rías sorprendida porque el cuerpo que cayó de lo alto era el campeón de los rating game quien era llamado Diehauser Belial que se encontraba gravemente herido y al borde de la muerte porque tenía un gran agujero en el estómago – ¡Asia! Ven a curarlo – Rías observa como la pequeña rubia intenta salvar a Belial que estaba empezando a abrir los ojos.

– De.. De.. Deben hu..huir – era la débil voz de Belial – So.. Son unos.. Monstruos –

– Todavía no hables, debes esperar hasta que estés curado – dijo Rías..

– ¡Cuidado! Asia, Rías – grito Akeno.

Iseei junto a Kiba que aumentaron su velocidad al máximo para apartar a ambas chicas de un gran ataque de energía que hizo polvo a Belial, pero los cuatro salieron volando por la gran explosión, también varios dragones reproducidos en masa empezaron caer del cielo sin aparente vida.

– Pero que esta pasando – fue el comentario de Crom Cruach que iba llegando al lugar.

– Aún no lo sabemos – comenta Xenovia que mira como se estaban empezando a levantar Iseei y compañía después de que apenas logró junto a Kiba salvar a las dos chicas.

– ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunta Iseei.

– Si, gracias por salvarnos – dijo Rías – ¿Pero que esta pasando? –

– Aún no lo sabemos – responde Kiba.

– Debemos ir adentro del edificio – comenta Iseei que hizo desaparecer la armadura carmesí que tenía ya que tuvo que utilizarla para poder moverse asi de rápido, los demás miembros se acercaron para ver si estaban bien.

Así el grupo Gremory se adentró al edificio ya que Crom Cruach se hará cargo de Niöghöggr ya que era el único que les impedía el paso porque los demás dragones malignos reproducidos en masa fueron eliminados y aún no sabían quién era el causante de ese acontecimiento, pero por cada paso que daban la atmósfera del lugar se sentía más pesada, sentían una extraña sensación que nunca en sus vidas habían sentido ni cuando Iseei perdió el control al creer que Asia había muerto; lo que vieron a continuación los dejo helados porque eran dos extraños sujetos que desprendían un aura muy siniestra, aún más impactante fue que Roygun Belphegor que era el segundo lugar en los rating game estaba desmembrado y cada parte de su cuerpo esparcida por el lugar, Takuma Bedeze Abaddon que ocupaba el tercer lugar tenia su cuerpo partido a la mitad, Asia solo se llevó sus manos a la boca para evitar gritar mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos, Rossweisse quería hablar pero no podía y no era la única todos los demás estaban petrificados sus cuerpos están temblorosos, hasta que un quejido de Rizevim los sacó del shock y ahí lo pudieron ver que estaba siento sujetado del cuello por uno de esos sujetos que era Bito mientras ponía un sonrisa siniestra, lo peor era que detrás de ellos estaban los padres de Iseei que milagrosamente aún estaban con vida pero estaban como perdidos porque Iseei los llamo y fue como que no lo escucharon.

– Así que la demás basura llegó – dijo Kyuri.

– ¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunta Rías qué estaba temblorosa.

– Kyuri, ¿puedo encargarme de ellos? – dijo Bito ambos ignorando lo que dijo la pelirroja.

– Oigan no nos ignoren y respondan – comenta Iseei.

– Eso a ti no te importa pequeña basura – dijo Kyuri – Ahora es mi turno de jugar, Bito tú ya te divertirse con esos sujetos, solo observa –

– Pero ni siquiera entre en calor – protesta Bito – Además… – el subordinado de Sheen lanzó a Rizevim que estaba todo malherido hacia donde estaban los recién llegados que se exaltaron por verlo en ese estado pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar para esquivarlo una gran ráfaga de ki oscuro impacto en Rizevim convirtiéndolo en polvo cósmico dejando con los ojos bien abiertos al grupo Gremory que no lo podía creer ya que Rizevim era un demonio poderoso.

– Son unos monstruos – comenta Gasper.

– Tengo que rescatarlos – comenta Iseei activando su balance break – Los derrotare –

– Iseei, cálmate debemos pensar como enfrentarlos – dijo Kiba.

– No puedo – comenta Iseei furioso al ver como sus padres seguían en shock, hasta que las risas siniestras de esos sujetos llamó su atención.

– Ustedes dicen ser demonios ¿cierto? – comenta Kyuri.

– Somos demonios pertenecientes a la honorable casa Gremory – responde Rías – Además también con nosotros esta Iseei que posee al dragon emperador rojo, uno de los dos dragones celestiales –

– Eso es estúpido – dijo Bito esbozando un sonrisa.

– ¡Callate maldito! – grita Iseei que da un paso al frente listo para arremeter contra esos sujetos, Draig estaba viendo todo desde el interior de Iseei pero el dragón sentía un escalofrío y una sensación que no podía explicarse.

– Estas personas de aquí, ¿son importantes para ti? – señalando Bito a los padres de Iseei le decía mientra tenía un rostro siniestro.

Luego Kyuri agarro a las dos personas que seguían en shock, ante esto Iseei se lanzó contra ellos seguido de los demás que por la expresión que puso Bito daba a entender que querían lastimar a los padres de Iseei; pero Bito movió su brazo izquierdo provocando una gran ráfaga de aire que hizo detener a los chicos mientras cubrían sus rostros para protegerse, al disiparse ese ataque se quedaron helados porque Kyuri tenía a la mamá de Iseei que estaba arrodillada mientras mira a su hijo, Bito tenía al papá en la misma situación, Iseei les habló haciendo que de apoco reaccionarán y lo hicieron ellos al momento de llamar a su hijo….Fueron decapitados por los subordinados de Sheen que solo reían por ver las expresiones de los chicos que era tristeza y odio hacia ellos, Asia se desmayo mientras Xenovia logró sujertarla antes que se golpeara, todos tenían lágrimas pero obviamente el más afectado era Iseei estaba perdido, al momento de ver como sus padres fueron asesinados sentía una gran ira y odio hacia esas personas.

– Nosotros somos verdaderos demonios, ustedes solo son una farsa y los haremos sufrir de la peor manera – Comenta Kyuri – Siéntanse agradecidos porque sus almas serán útiles para nuestro señor –

En eso Akeno lanzó un gran dragón de rayo desde la altura mientras tenía lágrimas, Rías lanzó un gran ataque con su poder de la destrucción, Xenovia también mandó un ataque con su Durandal, Koneko también atacó en su forma Shirone, causando una gran explosión – Iseei, reacciona debemos vencer a esos malditos – dijo Kiba pero era inútil se encontraba perdido.

Kyuri se movió a una gran velocidad, que no pudieron seguir los chicos, Kiba que se caracterizaba por su velocidad esta vez fue inútil no vio venir un fuerte puñetazo que recibió en toda la boca del estómago haciendo que escupa mucha sangre, de ese golpe salió volando hacia una pared quedando incrustado y con los ojos en blanco; Xenovia intentó cortarlo con su Durandal pero fue inútil porque Kyuri detuvo con un dedo esa espada sagrada sorprendiendo a los demás – ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunta una sorprendida Xenovia – Fácil, ustedes son demasiado débiles y son una vergüenza que se hagan llamar demonios – Kyuri al decir eso con su palma derecha crea un esfera de ki oscuro y le pega de lleno en las costillas a Xenovia que solo grito del dolor mientras se eleva unos 10 metros y cae al suelo inconsciente con la ropa desgarrada y escupiendo sangre.

Rossweisse hizo un gran ataque mágico pero Kyuri desaparece de su vista y reaparece dándole una fuerte patada que la hizo doblarse del dolor mientras perdia la consciencia, Koneko utilizando su modo Shirone para tratar de golpear a Kyuri pero este era tan rápido que podía esquivar fácilmente esos ataques dio un suspiro y lanzó otro ataque de ki dejando fuera de combate a Koneko, ante esto Rías estaba temblando de miedo pero no era la única Akeno no lo podía creer derrotó fácilmente a sus compañeros y amigos, Gasper estaba junto a una desmayada Asia pero sabía que era su final hasta que empezó a temblar todo el edificio y era Iseei que estaba liberando una gran cantidad de poder bueno al menos para sus ojos. Ya que la armadura de Iseei está sufriendo algunos cambios el Sacred Gear, el casco, las piernas, las alas de dragón que ahora son cuatro todo a sufrido un cambio drástico, y la mezcla de la armadura es entre carmesí y negra brillante junto a varias marcas con el símbolo de infinito aparecen en todas sus joyas, al terminar una clase de canto se escuchó decir a Draig junto a Ophis.

– ¡Dragón infinito Driver! –

Kyuri sonrió de lado, mientras observa como Iseei se le lanzó de lleno con su nuevo gran poder pero Kyuri simplemente lo esquiva muy fácil como si fuera un simple juego, dejando más sorprendida a Rías y Akeno, ya ni con esa nueva forma puede tocar a esos monstruo.

– "¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo?" – dijo Iseei en su mente para hablar con Draig que sólo responde – Ni con el poder dado por Ophis podemos hacerles frente, compañero creo que esta vez ya no tenemos salvación; además no podrás mantener esta armadura por mucho tiempo –

Kyuri empezó a moler a golpes a Iseei que no podía bloquear ninguno de sus ataques hasta que después de unos segundos el peón de Rías perdió la armadura, tenia todo su rostro inflamado con mucha sangre junto a varios de sus huesos destrozados – Aún eres una basura sin importar ese nuevo poder que obtuvistes – Kyuri solo tiro a un lado el cuerpo maltratado de Iseei que simplemente maldecia no haber podido servir para nada Rías junto a Akeno llegaron donde estaba tirado el susodicho mientras Kyuri les dio la espalda mientras se dirige donde esta Bito.

– Iseei por favor, resiste – dijo Rías llorando junto a su amiga Akeno que también estaba en esas mismas circunstancias.

– Lo.. lo si..siento – dijo Iseei escupiendo sangre – hu…huyan por..por favor –

– No te dejaremos – comenta Akeno que puso su rostro en el pectoral de Iseei que cada vez perdía la consciencia y posiblemente la vida.

Todo parece perdido esos nuevos enemigos son demasiado fuertes, incluso llegó Crom Cruach, Vali y Azazel junto a Irina ya que estos sintieron una extraña sensación, intentaron pelear pero esta vez Bito barrio el suelo con ellos.

– ¿Quienes son? – pregunta Azazel muy herido mientras se levanta.

– Es algo que ustedes nunca sabrán, pero siéntase dichosos sus almas serán de gran ayuda para nuestros señor Mikaboshi – comenta Bito.

– ¿Mikaboshi? –dijo Azazel muy confundido porque nunca había escuchado ese nombre y observa a todo los chicos inconscientes, incluso Rías y Akeno que intentaron pelear cuando llego la ayuda pero no sirvió de nada, ya habían mandado un mensaje al hermano de Rías para pedir refuerzos, el grupo de Sona se acercaba junto a los Santos Valientes pero ahora todo estaba perdido.

– Creo que no será necesario esto – dice Bito que observa unas cápsulas – Hay que acabar con ellos y después vamos por los demás – luego se guardo esas cápsulas.

– Al parecer el comandante Sheen no se divertirá – Kyuri al decir eso crea un gran esfera de ki oscuro para exterminar a esas moscas y junto a Bito lanzó un potente ataque; Azazel cerró los ojos para esperar su final pero no llegó sólo escuchó como ese ataque fue a parar a otro lugar destruyendo el techo y una pared de ese edificio, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a dos chicas y dos sujetos muy parecidos, con un extraño cabello en puntas.

– ¡¡Son Goku!! – gritaron Bito y Kyuri muy sorprendidos por ver al saiyajin que tenía una mirada seria.

 _Momentos antes._

 ** _Nido del tiempo._**

Goku en estos momentos sentía una extraña sensación, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta nueva experiencia que esta viviendo ya que está sintiendo un aura tan calida, protectora y llena de amor algo que solo una madre podía dar, Shigure era una situación diferente le temblaban las piernas estaba nerviosa, muchas cosas se le pasaban por la mente como por ejemplo ¿les podré agradar? Realmente se sentía feliz por ver a los padres de su amado saiyajin pero también le dio un poco de gracia ver la expresión de Goku.

– ¿Mamá? – fue lo que dijo el saiyajin aún confundido por esto que está pasando.

– Así es mi pequeño Kakarotto, soy tu mamá y me alegro mucho ver que estas muy bien – fue el comentario de Gine que estaba llorando por ver por lo menos a uno de sus hijos a salvo – Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento pero todo es gracias a la Kaioshin del tiempo –

– ¡Mamá! – grito Goku abrazando más a Gine que se sorprendió un poco por eso pero se sintió feliz y corresponde el fuertes abrazo de su hijo. Luego de eso, se acercó Trunks junto a Bardock.

– Me alegro que estes a salvo hijo – comenta Bardock poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Goku.

– Tenemos un gran parecido, seguramente eres alguien muy fuerte, me gustaría pelear contigo – comenta Goku con una gran sonrisa.

– Pero no soy tan fuerte como tú – dijo Bardock con una media sonrisa – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, a pesar de que eras un saiyajin con un nivel de pelea demasiado bajo, ahora eres el saiyajin más fuerte que conozco –

– Siempre he entrenado y superado mis límites para proteger a mis amigos y familia – dijo Goku que agarro de la cintura a Shigure que se ruboriza un poco

– Dime Kakarotto ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta Gine con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Ho…Hola Soy Shigure Kosaka – dijo la maestra en armas extendiendo su mano para saludar a la mamá del saiyajin, pero lo que no esperaba es que Gine no le agarró la mano al contrario le dio un fuerte abrazo sorprendido tanto a la maestra y al pelinegro.

– jejeje ya sabía quién eras, gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño Kakarotto – comenta Gine – si quieres puedes llamarme mamá también – al decir eso Shigure se sonrojo como un tomate mientras los demás reían y Goku solo puso una cara de no entender nada.

– Pero ¿Cómo es que saben quién es ella? – pregunta Goku – Además ¿Por qué nunca supe de ustedes?

– Bueno yo puedo explicar esa parte – responde Chronoa.

La Kaioshin del tiempo les relato que tanto Gine como Bardock murieron cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegeta, pero que al estar sin patrulleros del tiempo decidió buscar a esos dos guerreros que no tendrían un cambio drástico en la línea de tiempo ya que recordo cuando se enfrentó a los demonios de Mira y Towa quienes eran subordinados de Demigra estos estaban alterando las líneas de tiempo y en una de esas rescataron a Bardock antes que la super nova de Freezer lo asesinara volviéndolo un enemigo peligroso pero que al final lograron liberarlo del control de Towa pero después ese Bardock desapareció sin dejar rastros de su existencia; eso cambió la línea de tiempo donde al final Goku de esa línea era el que peleó contra los dragones oscuros y nunca conoció a Bills y mucho menos a Zeno-sama incluso el destino de Broly fue diferente, al reconstruirse la historia Bardock no fue atacado por el alienígena que le hacía ver parte del destino que se les avecinaba ese fue el cambio más "drástico" entonces la Kaioshin del tiempo haría lo mismo solo que si era ella la historia seguirá su curso y no se crearían más líneas diferentes pero eso solo era válido siempre y cuando no fuera algo que es importante para la historia y su flujo, Chronoa se contacto con Bardock antes de que llegara al planeta Vegeta por el llamado de Freezer y entonces le relató lo que sucedía en el futuro al principió Bardock no le creía pero si era verdad el saiyajin le pidió una condición a Chronoa y era que también salvará a Gine y Radizt pero Chronoa solo le respondió que la única que persona que podía salvar era a Gine porque Radizt ya forma parte fundamental de la historia, si lo salva arruinaría la historia y por ende el crecimiento de Goku como guerrero, Bardock aceptó y así fue como puso a salvo a Goku en una nave para enviarlo a la tierra pero esta vez para que se salve ya que lo que le dijo Chronoa hizo que reflexionará ya que realmente no era alguien que le importará mucho el bienestar de sus hijos pero al escuchar lo que le dijo la Kaioshin algo en él cambió, al principio no le quizo decir nada a Gine sobre lo que planeaba Freezer solo le comentó que tenía una corazonada porque aún dudaba sobre si era cierto, ese día llegó, finalmente Freezer exterminaria a la raza saiyajin; Bardock estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al emperador del mal pero en eso llegó Chronoa junto a Trunks y así salvaron a Bardock junto a Gine. Luego de eso empezaron a trabajar como patrulleros y la Kaioshin les mostró toda la vida del saiyajin llenando de orgullo a ambos, pero se sintieron mal al ver como Goku y Radizt tuvieron una gran pelea donde ambos mueren, pero comprendieron que Radizt pensó que habían mandado a Goku a destruir la raza humana ya que Gine solo le dijo que habían mandado al pelinegro a la tierra y nada más. Luego pudieron ver la nueva vida del pelinegro donde esta rodeado de personas buenas y sobretodo de unas lindas chicas que darían todo por ver al saiyajin feliz.

– Y así es como ellos están aquí con nosotros – dijo Chronoa.

– jejeje me perdí un poco sobre las líneas de tiempo – decía Goku un poco avergonzado – Pero gracias por rescatar a mis padres –

– No serás el único que peleará en esta gran batalla – dijo el Kaioshin anciano.

– Me gustaría conocer a las demás chicas que están interesadas en mi pequeño Kakarotto – dijo Gine.

– Pero yo soy la principal las demás son las mucamas – dijo Shigure un poco sonrojada, haciendo reír a todos por ver la aún timidez de la maestra en armas.

– Eres increíble hijo te envidio – comenta Bardock, pero antes que Goku respondiera un gran bajón de temperatura se sintió y era Gine que estaba con una sonrisa maléfica mientras su cabello se mezclaba entre negro y rubio – ¿Quieres más mujeres? – Gine pregunta alzando su puño – ¿No soy suficiente para ti? – esto hizo tragar saliva a Bardock y Goku ya que les dio mucho miedo ver esa expresión, mientras que Shigure tenía estrellas en los ojos por ver a una Gine tan imponente, los demás solo reían nerviosamente.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente se les dio la información de la misión donde Bardock y Gine irán con el pelinegro a esa dimensión, pero les dijo que tengan mucho cuidado sobretodo con Sheen porque con la fusión de almas podría llegar a hacer más fuerte si ahorita es S4 con esa técnica podría llegar a S5 o S6, también con su escuadrón ya que aunque no tiene esa técnica de fusión de almas, tienen una técnica parecida ya que se quitan un sello para sacar su máximo poder pero adoptan la forma de un guerrero que se le fue arrebata su alma y solo quedó el cuerpo como un cascarón vacío y ahí fue como pusieron sus almas, llamando esa técnica contenedor de alma.

La técnica de fusión de almas consiste en que si un guerrero es S2 al realizar dicha técnica si el alma del guerrero con el que hará esa fusión es S3 al final se suman ambas fuerzas y al final quedaría S5.

Pero la otra técnica que se llama contenedor de alma es que si el guerrero es S1 simplemente cambia su poder al que tenga el cuerpo si es por ejemplo S3 es lo máximo que puede llegar y no se suman.

Después de eso el Kaioshin anciano le entregó dos anillos uno para Goku y el otro para Shigure, así se marcharon donde Trunks les dijo que los podria alcanzar después ya que ahorita tiene que entrenar a Broly para que no pierda el control, donde Goku comento que después lo quería conocer, Whis se despidió deseándoles suerte y que todo estará bien en el ryozanpaku mientras no estén.

 ** _En un cruzero._**

Un gran cruzero se podía divisar era muy lujoso y se podría apreciar los finos detalles que poseía, pero lo más destacado eran las personas abordó y eran algunos maestro de Yami que al parecer recibieron a una nueva persona.

– Bienvenido a Japón, Ritenmon; soy Ogata Isshinsai, déjeme entregarle esto antes que entre al país – el maestro de Ryuto le lanzó un pasaporte a esa nueva persona.

– Es un honor verle – dijo Ritenmon sirviéndose un poco de vino y agarrando el objeto que le lanzó Ogata – Esta es la licencia para matar ¿no es así? –

– No diga nada que pueda dañar su reputación solo es un pasaporte, uno de Yami, claro – dijo Ogata.

– Esta vez es el Ryozanpaku, será interesante es de ponerle una prueba a ese tal discípulo número uno – Ritenmon decía mientras ponía una sonrisa arrogante.

– No te confíes Son Goku es un discípulo muy diferente – dijo Ogata – Aún no descubrimos nada de él, es como si nunca hubiera existido hasta ahora, lo único que sabemos es que su abuelo Gohan fue su primer maestro pero tampoco se sabe nada de ese maestro –

– Ha este pasó Yami tendrá que pedir ayuda a "ellos" porque este asunto de Ryozanpaku y su discípulo se les está saliendo de las manos – Ritenmon lo decía mientras reía al ver la expresión de Ogata que era de desagrado.

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Todos los maestros estaban reunido, escuchando lo que Whis les estaba diciendo ya que el ángel ya había regresado del nido del tiempo, pero el ambiente era completamente diferente ya que Goku y Shigure no se encontraban; eso los tenía muy pensativos por todo lo que escucharon sobretodo por el nivel de poder que tienen los enemigos.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Shigure conociera a los padres de mi Goku?! – fue lo que dijo Renka ya que ella se encontraba en el dojo esperando el regreso del saiyajin.

– Oye, ¿como que tu Goku? – pregunta Miu con aparente molestia – Es cierto que Shigure se nos adelantó pero no me daré por vencida, entrenare mucho para poder acompañarlo y me ganare la aceptación de sus padres – la rubia al decirlo tenía una mirada llena de determinación sorprendiendo a los presentes.

– ¡Cállate! Yo también me haré más fuertes y sus padres me aceptarán a mi primero – dijo Renka, ambas chicas se miraban una a otra mientras rayos salian de sus ojos. Los demás tenian una gota de sudor porque se desviaron del tema.

– Lo importante es que sus padres lo acompañan así se le hará un poco más fácil la pelea – comenta Sakaki.

– Espero que si – dijo Whis un poco pensativo – En estos momentos es inferior a Sheen con todo el entrenamiento realizado se puede decir que Goku ahora tiene el rango de S3,con el ultra instinto puede llegar hasta el rango S4 pero.. –

– ¿Pero? – comenta Kenichi, todos los demás estában atentos.

– Como sabrán el ultra instinto es una técnica y no una transformación, Goku entre más poder alcance más se va a potenciar dicha técnica pero el problema que descubrimos, es que entre más fuerte sea el ultra instinto menos tiempo puede mantenerlo – dijo Whis preocupando más a los maestro – En estos momentos solo podrá mantenerlo por 35 minutos, es una lástima ya que antes podía mantenerlo por una hora; al menos que alcance el máximo poder de la evolución saiyajin –

– ¿Pero ese no es el único problema cierto? – comenta el venerable.

– Lastimosamente tiene razón, el otro problema es que no sabemos con certeza el poder de Sheen y con su técnica fusión de almas puede llegar a ser muy poderoso – dijo Whis.

– No se preocupen estoy segura que mi Goku podra derrotar a esos enemigos – dijo Renka.

– Es cierto el no se dará por vencido por nada – comenta Miu.

Luego pasaron el tiempo hablando de diferentes temas por ejemplo el entrenamiento de Kenichi, el entrenamiento que ellos van a realizar mientras Goku esta fuera después todos hicieron sus respectivas cosas, Renka le comentó a Ma Kensei que se encontró con Chun-li sorprendiendo al susodicho pero este le pidió que por el momento no comentará nada.

En un edifico aparentemente abandonado se encontraba el grupo denominado como shinpaku, Nijima les había ordenado a sus demás subordinados que pusieran 38 trampas que defienden los 300 metros a la redonda de su supuesta base.

– ¿Dónde están los capitanes? – pregunta el orejón puntiagudo mientras camino por uno de los pasillos del edifico.

– En el cuarto de entrenamiento – responde un subordinado, señalando el lugar mencionado.

– Oh esto parece una verdadera sala de entrenamiento – dijo Nijima.

– ¡General bienvenido! – comenta Siegfried.

– Tienes razón que este cuarto no tiene buena pinta pero, estas herramientas sirven para un buen entrenamiento – dijo Ukita que estaba en el press plano – simplemente no puedo evitar venir –

– Bueno en verdad este sitio antes era de Kisara – dijo Nijima recordando como soborno a la flacucha ya que en una ocasión la vio que se gasto como 800 yenes por tratar de sacar un peluche con forma de gatito de una máquina pero al final no lo consigo sino we fue el mismo Nijima que lo hizo.

– Así que todo es gracias a la nueva generala Kisara Nanjou – dijo Nijima poniendo una sonrisa demoníaca – Estas cuidando del peluche de gato que después de todo fui yo quien te lo consi.. –

Kisara le lanzó un patada pero Nijima abrió su boca para masticar la punta del zapato de la flacucha que dijo – Mi padre es un hombre de negocios y me deja quedarme con este sitio por el momento así que no hay problema, además no te comas mi zapato –

– Dejala demonio – Ukita lanzó a Nijima lejos de la flacucha que le agradeció por lo que acaba de hacer.

– ¿Dónde está Kenichi y Goku? – pregunta Nijima.

– Acabo de ver a Kenichi regando unas flores – comenta Kisara pero luego se ruboriza un poco – Pero a Goku todavía no lo he visto – una de las razones por las cuales Kisara dejó que ocuparán este lugar fue por el saiyajin.

Ukita sólo se puso cabizbajo cuando pudo ver como Kisara se sonrojo levemente al mencionar al pelinegro, Takeda sólo tocó su hombro. Nijima salió del edificio encontrándose con Kenichi que estaba cuidando de un jardín que el mismo había plantado.

– ¡¿Kenichi?! – grito Nijima.

– Eh? Ah, Nijima, las tuberías de agua parece que ya han sido arregladas – dijo Kenichi sosteniendo el objeto que utiliza para regar las plantas – Ya no tendré que ir hasta el parque por agua –

– Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo, esta es nuestra base secreta, las flores no pintan nada las bases secretas – decía Nijima con varias venas de enojo.

– Es como un jardín secreto – comenta Kenichi.

– ¡Si no las saca de aquí inmediatamente les

echare herbicida! – dijo Nijima.

– Si haces eso dejo la alianza – aporta Kenichi.

– Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde está Goku? – pregunta Nijima.

– Él está en un asunto importante en estos momentos, dudo mucho que lo veamos en estos días – responde Kenichi.

– Debes terminar pronto hay algo que tengo que comentarle a todos los de la alianza – Nijima al decir eso suspira y vuelve a entrar al edificio.

– Ah… Para descansar mi cuerpo y mi mente de la fatiga del ryozanpaku – decía Kenichi mientras regaba unas flores – Este es un buen lugar para esconderse –

El discípulo del ryozanpaku se topó con una linda jovencita que parecía estar perdida, la chica al ver a Kenichi se le acercó para pedirle ayuda ya que en sus manos traía un mapa al parecer era una turista.

– Este mapa está mal, el destino es extraño – dijo Kenichi.

– ¿Es verdad? – pregunta la chica – Ah.. Flores que bonitas – lo decía con una hermosa sonrisa.

– ¿También piensas así? – pregunta Kenichi sorprendido aunque sea un poco – No soporto ver solo cemento y asfalto –

– ¡¡A.. Así es.. Así es!! He venido desde un pueblo de China – la chica lo decía de manera muy tierna – Algo que nunca me ha gustado de Japón es que no puedes ver la tierra por ningún lado –

– E.. Es verdad construir por todas partes no esta bien – dijo Kenichi.

Luego la chica se fue ya que el mapa que tenía por donde quiera que lo viera el destino era aki donde se encontraba Kenichi, la chica solo se despidió, ya que ninguno se presentó discípulo solo pensó que era una chica rara.

– ¡¡Kenichi, es una reunión para todos los capitanes!! – fue el grito de Nijima desde una ventana.

– "Eres un tipo molesto" – pensó Kenichi entrando al edificio.

 ** _Dimensión DxD._**

Azazel estaba aturdido mientras levemente se estaba poniendo de pie pero sus piernas estaban temblorosas, al escuchar ese poderoso ataque que destruyó el techo y parte de una pared de ese edificio solo pudo toser un poco al disiparse el humo pudo ver a las personas que lo salvaron pero no solo a él sino a los demás que estaba inconscientes; eran dos chicas muy hermosas acompañadas por dos sujetos muy parecidos solo que uno de ellos se miraba más joven y este último fue el que desvío ese ataque.

– ¡Son Goku! – fue lo que Azazel pudo escuchar, la parecer esos monstruos conocen a ese sujeto hasta que las chicas le hablaron.

– Hola.. No te preocupes ahora todo estara bien – dijo Gine que se acerco a un sorprendido Azazel – Ten debes comer esto – la mujer saiyajin le acercó una semilla del ermitaño.

– ¿Quienes son ustedes? – dijo débilmente el ángel caído – ¿Que es esto? – al sostener la semilla en sus manos no sabia si confíar en ellos pero el hecho de que los habia salvado lo tenía en duda.

– Esa semilla te sanaran las heridas y restauran tus energías – dijo Shigure.

Azazel decidió comer esa semilla donde el resultado lo dejó muy sorprendido ya que se parecen a las lágrimas de fénix al curar las heridas pero con la diferencia de que las semillas también restauran la energía algo que las lágrimas de fénix carecían.

– Gracias por la ayuda – comenta Azazel – ahora si me dirán quienes son –

– Hay que dejar eso para después – dijo Gine un poco seria, donde Shigure junto a Azazel miran donde están los dos saiyajins.

Goku tenía una mirada muy seria, realmente están molesto ya que si ellos no hubieran llegado a tiempo a este lugar, esas personas estarían muertos sin lugar a dudas.

– ¿Realmente eres Son Goku? – pregunta Bito – tu apariencia es la de un mocoso –

– Tiene que ser él, es la única versión que queda – dijo Kyuri – Debe haber una explicación para que se mire así de joven –

– Eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa – comenta Bardock – Ahora pagarán por todo lo que han hecho –

– Puedo ver que son unos sujetos muy fuertes, será interesante – dijo Goku.

El lugar empezó a temblar las piedras empezaron a levitar, ese poder se sentía en todas las facciones, Sirzechs en compañía de varios demonios se dirigen al lugar de dónde se sentía ese gran poder estaba preocupando porque ahí se encontraba su hermana menor, en el cielo Michael también estaba preparándose para acudir a ese lugar.

– ¡Este poder es gigantesco! – grito Azazel que utiliza sus brazos para cubrir sus ojos.

Goku se transforma en el super saiyajin 2, Bardock no se quedaría atrás y también se transforma en el super saiyajin 2, los demonios sonrieron ya que finalmente tendrán una pelea digna con verdaderos oponentes.

– También posees el super saiyajin 2 – dijo Goku un poco sorprendido.

– Después de que la Kaioshin me rescató y vimos tu vida empecé a entrenar arduamente – comenta Bardock – Hay que terminar con esto Kakarotto –

Así ambos guerreros saiyajin se lanza contra los demonios que tenían una expresión de satisfacción, así chocando sus puños creando una fuerte ventisca mientras las paredes se empiezan a agrietar.

 ** _Notas de autor._**

 ** _Son Goku ya llegó a la dimensión DxD junto a sus padres, espero que les haya gustado la forma en que explique las técnicas de los abversarios._**

 ** _La versión de Bardock es la canon, aunque intentaré darle la actitud de la versión de la toe animation._**

 ** _Las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes en el próximo capítulo y perdón por dejarlo en esa parte, pero es para darle más emoción._**

 ** _Creo que me llevare unas 4 o 5 partes en esta dimensión pero es solo para darle la futura introducción a los demás personajes, para que después no se queden con las dudas de donde salieron._**

 ** _Bito posee un poder igual al de cell perfecto, mientras que Kyuri tiene un poder igual al de super vegetto pero pueden incrementar gracias a la técnica "contenedor de almas"_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización amigos, espero siga siendo de su agrado la historia._**


	31. Capítulo 31

**_Hola queridos lectores perdón por la gran espera pero me perdí por el sendero de la vida y después se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo..._**

 ** _Debo agradecerles porque algunos me mandaban algún mensaje preguntando si me encontraba bien, intenté contestarles pero siempre me decía bandeja llena del remitente o algo así, me abruma la tecnología.._**

 ** _Antes de empezar quiero decirle que cuando me refiera a la dimensión de Kenichi decidí ponerle_ "Dimensión X" _pero ustedes decidan como quieran que le ponga a dicha dimensión._**

 **Renuncia De Derechos: _Todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, historia hecha sin fines de lucro._**

 **Historia creada por** _John Super._

 **Capítulo 31: Oscuridad (parte 3).**

 ** _Dimensión DxD_**.

Azazel estaba atónito al ver como ambos saiyajin's estaban intercambiando golpes a una gran velocidad que él no podía seguir simplemente se escuchan las ondas de choque que hacían temblar el lugar, Asia estaba empezando a abrir los ojos, el ángel caído se percató de eso y la ayudó para que se pusiera de pie; al hacerlo Azazel le pidió que empezara a sanar a los chicos, aunque la rubia aún no procesa del todo la escena que vio cuando asesinaron a los padres de Iseei pero no tuvo de otra que hacerle caso y rápidamente se puso a realizar dicha tarea.

Bardock golpea a Bito en el rostro para después darle una patada en las costillas para luego lanzarle una esfera de ki que hizo que Bito cayera al suelo creando un cráter y levantando polvo, Bardock luego observa dónde está Goku qué sigue intercambiando golpes con Kyuri que no anticipó un fuerte puñetazo que le dio Goku en todo el estómago sacándole todo el aire mientras se dobla del dolor, solo para recibir un golpe de martillo cortesía del pelinegro que hizo que Kyuri salga en la misma dirección de Bito que lentamente se pone de pie mientras se limpia la sangre morada que le salió de una ceja aunque la herida no era gran cosa.

– Esto se pondrá divertido ¿No es así? – dijo Bito con una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto, son rivales que valen la pena además hay que poner a prueba a Son Goku y saber porque el interés de nuestro señor Mikaboshi – dijo Kyuri sacudiendo el polvo que tenía en su ropa para luego aumentar su poder, acto que copio Bito ambos hicieron que el cráter aumentará de tamaño y sus auras oscuras se hicieron más grandes.

Bito en un movimiento veloz golpeó a Bardock en el rostro haciendo que este saliera del edificio que poco a poco se estaba derrumbando, Goku al distraerse por ver ese ataque de Bito no se dio cuenta cuando Kyuri aparece enfrente de él – ¡No pierdas la concentración! – el demonio creó dos esferas de ki oscuro para luego lanzarlas a quema ropa donde Goku solo puso sus dos brazos en forma de X para protegerse de ese ataque que hizo que saliera en la misma dirección que Bardock; ambos demonios se fueron donde ambos guerreros fueron lanzados.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – Rias que poco a poco se estaba levantando gracias a que Asia la había curado, los demás también se estaban empezando a levantar, menos Iseei que seguía inconsciente y eso tenía preocupada a la rubia.

– La verdad no estoy seguro que está pasando, pero gracias a esas nuevas personas estamos a salvo – responde Azazel señalando a Gine y Shigure que conversaban de algo.

– Pero ¿quienes son ellas? Nunca las había visto – dijo Rías – Además qué pasó con esos monstruos – un fuerte temblor la distrajo para observar cómo a cierta distancia se escuchaban ondas de impactos.

– También vinieron dos personas más que están peleando contra esos monstruos – dijo Azazel al ver la conmoción de los chicos.

Asia estaba llorando ya que Iseei no parece que quiera recuperar la conciencia, las otras chicas se acercaron pero también estaban preocupadas, Azazel les preguntó si tenían lágrimas de fénix pero los chicos solo le respondieron que no tenían ninguna, en eso el ángel caído recordó la semilla que le dieron las hermosas chicas recién llegadas pero al buscarla con su vista no las pudo ver.

– Ellas se marcharon a esa dirección – dijo Koneko señalando el mismo lugar donde se fueron esos guerreros y demonios.

En eso llegó Sirzechs junto a varios demonios, también Michael desciende con una buena cantidad de ángeles, Sona Sitri y su séquito también hacen acto de presencia – ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Michael un poco conmocionado por el temblor que está sucediendo en la ciudad flotante y por unas fuertes explosiones que se escuchan.

– ¡La ciudad no parece que vaya a resistir! – dijo Akeno que observa como el suelo se está empezando a agrietar más de la cuenta.

– Quienes serán estas personas, ¿porque son tan fuertes? – dijo Rias.

–Tendremos que averiguarlo luego, por el momento tenemos que llevarnos a Iseei ya que al parecer sus heridas son más graves – comentó Kiba.

Después de hablar un rato, los líderes y el ex líder de los ángeles caídos decidieron quedarse para investigar, los demás se marcharon hacia la casa de Sirzechs donde los esperarían.

En el lugar de la batalla se escuchaban las ondas de choques, grandes rocas levitaban en el aire, mientras grandes vientos huracanados se presenciaban.

Bardock seguía intercambiando golpes contra Bito que tenía una gran sonrisa realmente estaba disfrutando esa pelea, ambos desaparecían y aparecían chocando sus puños y patadas; Bito lanzó un fuerte golpe con su mano derecha pero Bardock logró esquivar ese golpe para contraatacar con una esfera de ki que ocasionó que Bito se cubriera con ambos brazos su rostro ya que el saiyajin apuntó a esa zona así dejando desprotegido la parte abdominal cosa que aprovechó Bardock para castigarlo con una combinación de golpes que hicieron a Bito retroceder mientras se sostenía la parte afectada mostrando muecas de dolor. Pero el saiyajin no lo dejaría respirar ya que le lanzó un potente ráfaga de ki que mandó a volar muy lejos a su oponente.

Mientras tanto Kyuri recibía de lleno un potente golpe en el rostro cortesía de Goku que logró esquivar el contraataque que intentó dar el demonio, para luego ambos chocar sus puños causando una gran onda expansiva seguida de un temblor, agrietando más la ciudad flotante de Agreas que amenazaba con desplomarse. Kyuri se elevó más, quien era seguido muy de cerca por Goku que solo observó que en ambas manos Kyuri formó dos esferas de energía de color purpura con rayos negros, el demonio las arrojó de lleno contra el saiyajin que con dificultad alcanzó a cubrirse pero no logró anticiparse a una fuerte patada que lo mandó más alto ya que la recibió en toda la espalda, Goku solo apretó los dientes ya que en un rápido movimiento Kyuri le pego un potente derechazo en el rostro que mandó de regreso al saiyajin hacia el suelo creando así un gran cráter en la ciudad haciendo que casi todas las edificaciones se derrumbaran. Shigure difícilmente logró saltar para evitar caer en una grieta recién creada por el fuerte impacto del saiyajin.

– Creo que lo más sensato sería salir de esta ciudad – comentó Gine que luego cargó a Shigure de manera nupcial está última se sonrojo un poco ya que estaba nerviosa – Buscaremos un lugar más seguro, desde ahí esperaremos a que terminen, además debo cuidar de mi nueva hija – Gine lo dijo dando una gran sonrisa, eso ocasionó que Shigure se pusiera más nerviosa pero estaba feliz ya que al parecer la mamá de su saiyajin la estaba aceptando. Gine se elevó y pudo ver que a una cierta distancia había una pequeña isla y rápidamente se fue para ese lugar, ella no podía negar que tenía un poco de temor por el bienestar de su esposo e hijo pero no quería demostrarlo.

Azazel y compañía seguían buscando a esas personas ya que ir a interrumpir a los que están peleando sería un suicidio, pero por más que las buscaban no podían dar con ellas, solo sentían el temblor, los vientos y como los edificios se estaban empezando a caer – Esto es malo, la ciudad no va a resistir – dijo Sirzechs.

– Como pueden existir seres así, nunca los había visto y no creo que pertenezcan a alguna facción – dijo Azazel.

– Observen creo que ya encontramos a las personas que buscamos – Michael dijo señalando a Gine que se eleva cargando a Shigure y se va para otro lugar.

– Rápido hay que seguirlas, así podremos saber qué carajos esta pasando – aporta Azazel.

Goku lentamente se levanta del gran cráter que se creó cuando recibió ese potente golpe que realmente le dolió un poco, solo se limpio su labio ya que tenía una pequeña línea de sangre, al ver eso simplemente se emocionó ya que realmente le gusta pelear con sujetos fuertes aunque fueran malvados o que todo el universo o la existencia dependieran de su victoria, realmente disfrutaba pelear sin importar las circunstancias eso era evidencia de su sangre de guerrero que correr por sus venas.

– Sigamos, esta pelea se está poniendo más emocionante por cada segundo que pasa – dijo Kyuri que se le podía ver con pequeñas cortaduras y su ropa un poco maltratada.

– De eso no tengo dudas, pero se que debo eliminarlos para salvar a estas personas, pero aún así estoy disfrutando esta pelea – comenta Goku, que también tenía leves heridas y su ropa también estaba maltratada – Aunque quisiera saber porque hacen estas maldades –

– Hmp, nosotros somos verdaderos demonios y debemos vengarnos de Zeno, eso incluye a toda su creación, por culpa de él fuimos sellados y nuestros verdaderos cuerpos fueron destruidos por completo – dijo Kyuri muy molesto – Por eso tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo para poder salir nuevamente aunque con cuerpos de otros guerreros –

– Deberían dejar de ser maldades y aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad de vida – comenta Goku de manera seria – Váyanse y dejen a los inocentes en paz – pero al decir eso Kyuri solo se puso a reír haciendo que el pelinegro diera un pequeño suspiro.

– Jajajajaja Estas completamente loco, nosotros nacimos para la destrucción y la desesperación, acabaremos con toda la creación de Zeno y crearemos nuestros propios universos con la ayuda de nuestro señor Mikaboshi – Kyuri se preparó para arremeter nuevamente contra el pelinegro – Así que colabora con nosotros saiyajin –

Nuevamente la pelea inició chocaron sus puños creando más destrucción en la ciudad, Kyuri trató de golpear el rostro del pelinegro que simplemente se movió hacia la dirección opuesta del ataque, pero el demonio seguía lanzado más ataques que Goku solo esquivaba con un poco de dificultad, la tierra en sus pies se hundían más ya que seguían combatiendo en el cráter que cada vez se hacía más inmenso, en un descuido Goku le pego un gancho en la quijada que mandó por los cielos a Kyuri.

Goku aparece atrás de Kyuri para golpear su espalda pero este desaparece y reaparece al lado izquierdo golpeando al saiyajin en las costillas, luego le dio varios golpes al rostro y torso, para rematarlo con con esfera de ki que lo mandó unos metros de distancia, el saiyajin solo cerró los ojos y se pegó de lleno contra un edificio que se derrumbó al instante de tener contacto con el cuerpo de Goku pero antes de que este se levantara alguien le cayó encima y este era Bardock que recibió una fuerte patada de Bito que lo mandó al mismo lugar que su hijo.

– Al fin tenemos una pelea interesante – dijo Bito que estaba un poco agitado mientras tenía su rostro con heridas moderadas.

– Se notan que son guerreros experimentados – comenta Kyuri estando casi en las mismas condiciones.

Mientras los demonios estaban conversando, ambos guerreros se levantaron, estaba un poco agitados, pero al verse mutuamente solo sonrieron.

– Kakarotto hay que terminar con esto – dijo Goku.

– Estoy de acuerdo – aporta el pelinegro.

Así se pusieron en marcha hasta quedar enfrente de sus contrincantes, simplemente sonrieron y aumentaron sus poderes hasta llegar al super saiyajin 3, esto sorprendió un poco a Goku ya que no se esperaba eso en Bardock.

– Es hora de acabar con esta pelea – Bardock al decir eso se mueve a una velocidad impresionante golpeando a Bito en el rostro mientras le lanzó una patada a Kyuri que no logró anticipar ese ataque recibiendolo de lleno.

Goku no se quedó atrás y le pegó en el estómago a Kyuri que estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe del primer saiyajin por eso solo se dobló al recibir el segundo golpe, esto lo aprovechó Goku que lo agarró de los pies, mientras giraba en su propio eje para luego lanzarlo contra Bito, luego empezó a lanzar muchas esferas de ki que sólo resonaban en el lugar.

– No me esperaba que tuvieras el super saiyajin 3 – dijo Goku que terminó su ataque.

– He estado entrenando arduamente pero este es mi límite por ahora, además aún no controló esta transformación al cien – dijo Bardock – pero superare mis límites –

Los demonios del escuadrón de Sheen se levantaron aún estando un poco aturdidos, pero lograron de manera muy difícil esquivar el ataque de energía que lanzó Bardock ya que sólo les rozó la mejía ya que paso en medio de los dos personajes, ese ataque atravesó por completo el suelo de la ciudad y pego en el océano.

– ¿Deberíamos de utilizar la técnica de contenedor de almas? – pregunta Bito que observa como ambos saiyajins están descendiendo.

– Aún no es tiempo, aunque no me gusta debemos escapar por ahora, necesitamos preparar todo para la llegada de Sheen – con disgusto respondía Kyuri – La llegada de Son Goku no estaba en nuestros planes –

– Entonces debemos planear nuestra retirada – dijo Bito igualmente molesto.

Ambos guerreros descendieron hasta quedar a pocos metros de distancia que los separaban de sus contrincantes. Sin decir ninguna palabra los cuatro empezaron a intercambiar golpes, los saiyajines poco a poco iban ganando más terreno y los demonios difícilmente podían esquiar algunos golpes Bardock bloquea con su mano derecha el puñetazo lanzado por Bito, mientras contraataca con una patada directo al pecho de Bito que lo hizo retroceder, por otro lado Goku golpeó el estómago de Kyuri y luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro que también lo hizo retroceder y quedar de rodillas.

– Es inútil que sigan peleando – dijo Bardock – Si quieren que sus muertes sean rápidas, díganme más acerca de sus planes –

Ninguno respondió Kyuri observó a Bito y este asintió mientras sonreía Bito lanzó un potente ataque de energía desde su boca, tomando por sorpresa a ambos guerreros que sólo se cruzaron de brazos para resistir, luego Kyuri que aún estaba de rodillas puso la palma de su mano en el suelo que empezó a tener una tonalidad rojiza, haciendo explotar por completo la ciudad de Agreas, aprovecharon la confianza que tuvieron los guerreros de cabello dorado, así lograron escapar de ese lugar pero antes pudieron ocultar su energía al mínimo para no ser detectados, ante tanto alboroto en una parte muy escondida de la ciudad estaba el sello que contenía al Trihexa la bestia del apocalipsis. Su tamaño podría sobrepasar levemente al de Gran Rojo. Posee una apariencia compuesta por diferentes razas como un dragón, oso, león, leopardo, entre otras. Tiene 7 cabezas con 10 cuernos, 7 cuellos, 7 colas largas y gruesas de diferentes formas, 4 robustos brazos y un par de piernas aun mas grandes que estos. Su torso es el de un primate inclinado hacia delante, cubierto por un grueso pelaje negro junto a escamas de dragón, dio un potente rugido y salió volando a una gran velocidad ya que logró escapar a duras penas antes que la ciudad explotará por completo.

 **———————————————————————**

Gine seguía observando desde un lugar seguro junto con Shigure que estaba un poco temerosa de lo que podría pasarle al pelinegro – No te preocupes estoy segura que Kakarotto estará bien – Gine se dio la vuelta para ver a la maestra en armas – Además su papá está con él estoy segura que no dejará que le pase nada malo – la madre del saiyajin le brindó una gran sonrisa, aunque ella también estaba un poco nerviosa y temerosa por lo que podría suceder, aunque sí se basaba en su percepción de ki sabía que ellos podrían con esta pelea.

– Tiene razón, aunque me preocupa el ki de esos demonios es muy repulsivo – dijo Shigure – Gracias por los ánimos ahora estoy más segura que mi Goku los vencerá – al decir eso la maestra se tapó la boca mientras se ponía muy roja por la vergüenza que tenía ahorita.

– Ohh con que tu Goku – dijo Gine con una mirada de picardía – ¿mi pequeño Kakarotto es muy importante para ti? –

Shigure se empezó a sonrojar más, realmente sentía que la cara se le quemaría hasta que la pregunta de Gine la hizo ponerse más nerviosa pero le respondería lo siguiente – ¡Cla.. Claro que es muy im..importante para mí, e..e…es lo mejor que me..me ha pasado! – la maestra no podía con tanta vergüenza ya que ella no solía ser tan libre a la hora de explicar y demostrar sus sentimientos pero todo eso cambió con la llegada de Goku.

Gine sonrió realmente estaba feliz de escuchar eso, además quería seguir conociendo a las personas que vivían con su adorado hijo ya que Gine no quería alejarse de él, estaba muy agradecida con la Kaioshin del tiempo por brindarle una nueva oportunidad de vida y quería estar junto a su hijo. Pero antes que le hiciera otra pregunta captó el ki de tres individuos uno de ellos era el sujeto que ayudaron dándole la semilla del ermitaño, los tres sujetos por fin descendieron hasta donde estaban las hermosas mujeres.

– Al fin las encontramos – comenta Azazel un poco cansado ya que les costó volar por los efectos de la pelea – ¿Ahora si nos dirán lo que está pasando? – Gine y Shigure se le quedaron viendo un poco serias, ante esto Sirzechs dijo.

– Perdonen a mi amigo y su falta de educación, me presento soy Sirzechs Lucifer soy uno de los cuatro Maou del infierno – el rey demonio señaló al arcángel – El es Michael el actual líder de los ángeles –

– Hola, es un gusto – dijo Michael.

Tanto Shigure y Gine se presentaron con ellos de la misma forma, Azazel les pido perdón por tratar de saber todo de manera directa, pero realmente estaba asustado y necesitaba saber lo que está pasando, y también quien es ese tal Mikaboshi ya que recordó que uno de esos demonios lo menciono.

– Estamos alarmados por lo que está sucediendo, y quisiéramos que por favor nos comenten lo que saben – dijo Sirzechs de manera muy educada, y tambaleándose un poco por los temblores ocasionados por la pelea.

– Nosotros venimos a ayudar, pero si quieren saber más detalles tendrán que esperar a que la pelea termine – dijo Gine.

– ¿Creen que podrán con ellos? – pregunta Azazel – Son unos monstruos muy fuertes –

– También las personas que nos acompañan, son más fuertes de lo que te imaginas – dijo Shigure.

Una fuerte explosión los aturdido y al ver hacia el lugar de origen los líderes de las facciones se quedaron con la boca abierta y muy sorprendidos, Shigure se alarmó un poco mientras que Gine entrecerró sus ojos ya que la ciudad flotante de Agreas explotó por completo mientras el agua del océano se ponía muy violento, de ahí observaron como una criatura con diferentes partes de animales, rugió y se marchó.

– ¡Imposible! La ciudad se destruyó – dijo Azazel – Además el Trihexa estaba escondido en ese lugar, seguramente ese maldito de Rizevim utilizó algún mecanismos para transportar a ese bestia mientras estaba sellada, pero si murió antes, ¿cómo pudo romperse el sello? –

– Seguramente un efecto de la gran pelea desatada – dijo un sorprendido Sirzechs – la situación se complicó demasiado –

– ¿ Qué fue de los que estaban peleando? – preguntó Michael – ¿habrán muerto? –

– Las personas que nos acompañaban están a salvo – dijo Gine.

– ¿Como lo saben? –pregunta Azazel.

– Podemos sentir la energía de todos los seres vivos – responde Shigure aunque su percepción no es muy alta comparada a los saiyajines sorprendiendo a los presentes con excepción de Gine, ellos podían sentir energías pero no de esa manera.

– Entonces los monstruos que vinieron ya están muertos – dijo Sirzechs, pero antes que Gine respondiera, alguien más habló y se escuchaba molesto.

– Esos malditos lograron escapar – dijo Bardock sujetando el hombro de Goku ya que utilizaron la teletransportación, aunque ambos tenían leves golpes no parece que les afectarán tanto, estaban en su estado base y mojados ya que al recibir ese ataque cayeron el océano.

Shigure abrazo a Goku y Gine a Bardock ambos devolvieron el gesto, después los líderes se presentaron de la misma forma y les pidieron de manera educada si podrían decirles lo que pasaba y porque esos demonios los atacaron, antes de que Goku hablara Bardock les dijo que si podrían ir a otro lugar para hablar con más calma, Sirzechs los invito a la mansión Gremory, Los guerreros aceptaron aunque las energías de Sirzechs y Azazel desprendían oscuridad no era para alarmarse, Goku le comentó a Sirzechs si al llegar podrían invitarlo a comer ya que esa pelea lo dejó con mucha hambre el rey demonio aceptó con una gota de sudor ya que Goku no parecía que acababa de salir de una gran pelea y su manera relajada e inocente le agrado, mientras Shigure y Gine sonríe, Bardock solo negó con la cabeza.

En un lugar desolado y muy lejos del alcance de cualquier persona estaban los subordinados de Sheen, descansando para recuperar un poco de energías ya que la pelea contra los saiyajins los dejó exhaustos Bito suspiro con pesadez – ¿Realmente teníamos que haber escapado? Además tu no estabas peleando al máximo, aun sin la técnica del contenedor de almas tu poder era más grande que la dichosa fase 3 de los saiyajin – al decir eso noto como Kyuri puso una cara amargada.

– Son Goku no estaba peleando con todo su poder de haber querido nos hubiera derrotado con facilidad, así que tendremos que esperar a Sheen – responde Kyuri ya que era lógico que el pelinegro no estaba dando todo de su poder en cambio Bardock ya se miraba un poco agitado — Debemos preparar todo, para hacernos más fuertes y recolectar unas almas – Kyuri también sacó dos cápsula, Bito copio la acción ya que sabía lo que tendrían que hacer – vamos –

Con eso ambos demonios se marcharon sigilosamente para no ser detectados por nadie sobretodo por los molestos saiyajines, llegaron a una gran ciudad de Inglaterra más específicos a Londres desde lo alto presionaron las cápsulas, al hacerlo salió bastante humo de color negro y purpura que poco a poco se dispersó por el aire con eso ambos se marcharon para seguir descansando y comunicarse con Sheen.

 **———————————————————————**

 ** _Dimensión X._**

Kenichi estaba entrando al edificio o guarida de la alianza shinpaku ya que los gritos de Nijima lo estaban irritando al llegar pudo verlos a todos sentados y con una atmósfera un poco rara y tétrica ya que el tonto de Nijima apago la mayoría de las luces.

– Ya era hora que vinieras – comenta Nijima – ¡Ya no nos hagas esperar! –

– Si, si como digas – Kenichi responde con desgano y se sentó para escuchar las locuras del orejón.

– Antes que nada quiero comentarles sobre nuestra situación actual – dijo Nijima.

– Al fin empieza a aparecer real – comenta Ukita.

Con la destrucción de ragnarok empezaron a salir un buen grupo de bandas, podrían llegar a como le época de la guerra civil pero la mayoría han sido destruidas por el misterioso Yomi, Siegfried aporta que ha escuchado rumores de que un solo miembro ha acabado con esas bandas como si quisieran probar algo. Incluso Nijima no tiene información acerca de Yomi pero él estaba seguro que los estaban evitando.

– ¡Nos tienen miedo! A nosotros que derrotamos ragnarok – al decir eso Nijima reía como maniático, mientras un fondo oscuro y con relámpagos aparecía detrás de él.

– Aunque Goku nos destruyó para ser más específica – comenta Kisara un poco sonrojada – En menor medida también Kenichi –

– Si lo ponen así, Goku que derrotó al líder de ragnarok Ryuuto y a casi todos sus miembros, probablemente se convierta en un objetivo – dijo Takeda – me atrevo a decir que también Kenichi se volverá uno – esto último palideció al pobre de Shirahama que dijo mientras su alma parece abandonar su cuerpo.

– ¿También yo? Otra vez –

–Cálmate, Kenichi – dijo Siegfried.

– Además estoy segura que Goku los va a derrotar, nunca mostró signos de esfuerzo a la hora que nos enfrentó – aporta Freya, Kenichi estaba seguro que eso era cierto por saber la verdad del pelinegro.

– Es cierto es muy fuerte – dijo Kisara – Kenichi, porque no ha ve..venido Goku no..no es que me in..interese –

Kenichi sabía que Kisara estaba interesada en Goku esto lo alarmó porque si esto sigue así las cosas se pondrán feas para el pelinegro ya que tanto Miu, Shigure y Renka pelean por la atención del saiyajin, luego Nijima dijo que el iba a investigar sin importar que tenga que "sacrificar" su cuerpo nuevamente, pero ninguno de los "comandantes" le dio importancia y tuvo que llevarse a uno de sus subordinados y era el que siempre lleva la bandera de la alianza shinpaku ya era de noche y estaban detrás de unos botes de basura observando a una nueva banda de luchadores.

– Los de Yomi a un no han vendido – comenta el subordinado de Nijima.

– Vendrán tengo información fiable de que aplastaran esta banda, esta noche – el orejón le hacía señas de que guardará silencio – ¡Alguien está aquí! –

En efecto una persona se presentó en medio de la reunión de esa banda, tenía un traje spandex muy llamativo, consta de un casco, una especie de antifaz, protector de rodilleras, hombros y antebrazos – ¿Qué piensas hacer tú solo? – dijo un sujeto perteneciente a esa banda – No nos subestimes – ya que el miembro de Yomi solo se sonrió, inmediatamente los miembros de esa banda atacaron al de Yomi pero en un movimiento veloz pero no solo eso sino que muchas chispas salían a relucir, evitando apreciar esa pelea.

– ¡Vaya destello! – comenta el subordinado de Nijima mientras trata de cubrirse con sus brazos.

– Puede ser ¿una chispa? – dijo Nijima igualmente tratando de cubrir sus rostro del fuerte resplandor – de los que he podido ver, este es uno de los pocos de Yomi –

No pudieron ver nada de esa pelea por culpa de ese destello, es una chispa que reproduce cuando sus potentes ataques tienen contacto con el asfalto en eso Nijima salió del escondite ignorando el comentario del subordinado de la bandera ya que era muy peligroso que saliera ya que podría quedar en medio de esa pelea pero quedó helado por el comentario de Nijima.

– Esta bien ya que ese miembro no está aquí –

– ¡No.. No puedo ser! ¡Solo han pasado un par de segundos desde que inició la pelea y ya han sido aniquilados! – fue el comentario del sujeto que lleva la bandera de la alianza shinpaku, mientras sudaba ya que observa los cuerpos tendidos de esos bandidos.

 **————————————————————–——**

 ** _Centro Comercial._**

Mikumo Kushinada estaba viendo varios vestidos y ropa un poco provocativa, una vendedora estaba agitada mientras le lleva mucha ropa, en eso llegó Ogata asustando un poco a la clientela y a los vendedores por su vestimenta pero rápidamente captaron que se trataba de algún artista marcial, este sonrió de manera arrogante mientras observa a Mikumo verse en el espejo llevando puesto un vestido muy provocativo, resaltando muy bien su escultural cuerpo.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta la hermosa milf.

– Informarte que Ritenmon acaba de llegar, tiene pensado poner a prueba a la dichosa alianza shinpaku, pero sobretodo a los discípulos del ryozanpaku – dijo Ogata – ¿Pero que tienes pensado hacer vistiendo esa clase de ropa? –

– Esa alianza son unos pequeños niños jugando, pero lo más tonto es que los discípulos del ryozanpaku están con ellos, sobretodo Son Goku – dijo Mikumo de manera seria y también dando a entender que no le importa en lo más mínimo lo de shinpaku solo porque el pelinegro se encuentra en esa alianza se ganó la mirada de Yomi – sobre tu otra pregunta es algo que no te importa –

– ¿Tiene que ver con Son Goku? – Ogata sonríe al ver la fuerte mirada de la maestra – tienes pensado seducirlo – esto último lo dijo riendo sin descontrol hasta que se detuvo de golpe al sentir que la maestra elevaba su instinto de pelea.

– Los jóvenes de estos tiempos, se dejan llevar por sus deseos carnales y Son Goku no será la excepción, lo voy a seducir para que me diga todo sobre él – dijo Mikumo – Lograré sacar más información con ese método –

– Es un método siniestro – dijo Ogata – Solo espero que podamos resolver todo y quedarnos con el título del más fuerte, antes de que ellos se quieran involucrar – esto último lo dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, incluso Mikumo se quedó pensativa.

– Nadie sabe dónde están pero espero que eso siga así, sería una vergüenza que ellos resolvieran nuestros problemas – comenta Mikumo – Además podríamos salir perjudicados ya que no les importa nada más que hacer caos,incluso Hayato cuando se enfrentó al más peligroso de ellos no lo pudo derrotar, quedaron en un aparente empate pero según me comentó ni él podría haberlo derrotado, ya que no peleó en serio – la maestra recordó cuando eran como un especie de equipo con Hayato en la segunda guerra mundial, antes de que Mikumo se uniera a Yami.

– Akuma – fue el comentario de Ogata.

 **———————————————————————**

 ** _Ryozanpaku._**

Después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento donde Kenichi cada vez sentía que podría morir, pero lo cierto es que los maestros lo hacían sufrir para desquitarse los malos ratos que les hacía pasar el pelinegro, primero Apachai no se midió en su práctica con el joven pupilo y lo dejó inconsciente durante varios minutos, incluso pensó que lo había asesinado ya que lo estaba enterrando y si no hubiera sido por Sakaki que le tocaba su turno de entrenamiento lo más probable es que hubiera muerto por falta de oxígeno, Apachai se disculpó con Kenichi y le prometió que no lo volvería hacer.

Kenichi pensó que lo más aterrador ya había pasado pero se equivocó, Sakaki le comentó que le ayudaría a perfeccionar sus reflejos, entonces recogió muchas piedras para tirarlas, así como cuando Goten le ayudó a entrenar a Gohan en una ocasión, y ahí nuevamente Kenichi estuvo cerca de la muerte porque Sakaki no se midió y fue como una ametralladora, Kenichi no pudo esquivar ninguna piedra y terminó muy lastimado, con varios chichones y unos dientes quebrados, ya que Sakaki recordó cuando Goku les estaba ayudando a mejorar sus reflejos en la cámara de gravedad, pero el saiyajin no les lanzaba piedras sino un láser de ki el mismo ataque que suele usar Freezer.

Y así sucesivamente los maestros restantes hicieron sufrir a Kenichi pero lo de Apachai y Sakaki fue lo más peor para el joven aprendiz, también los maestro se aprovechaban porque tenían semillas del ermitaño para sanar las heridas de Kenichi, aunque en algunas ocasiones lo curaba Whis, que les estaba ayudando a los maestros a mejorar la "técnica de vuelo" ya que se quedaron a medias.

Ya todos estaban disfrutando de una gran cena preparada por Miu y Renka que extrañaban mucho al saiyajin.

– Espero vuelvan pronto – comenta Miu cabizbaja – Ya no es lo mismo sin mi Goku.

– Solo espero termine pronto su misión, porque extraño mucho a mi Goku – dijo Renka de la misma manera que Miu, todos los demás se vieron entre sí, esperando que ambas chicas pelearán pero no fue así, estaban tan cabizbajas que no tenían energías para eso.

– Yo espero que no tengan muchas dificultades, sobretodo por Shigure – dijo Akisame – Los enemigos a enfrentar son de una liga diferente –

– Por eso no estaba de acuerdo que fuera a ese viaje tan peligroso – aporta Sakaki.

– Aunque con la compañía de Goku y sus padres creo que no tendrá muchos problemas – Ma Kensei daba su opinión – al menos eso espero –

– Aunque no lo crean la presencia de Shigure es un plus para Goku ya que dará lo mejor de si, además estoy seguro que con ella no caerá en la oscuridad – dijo Whis.

Todos recordaron cuando Goku perdió el control contra Christopher, bueno sobretodo los que estaban en ese lugar. Luego Ma Kensei le comentó al venerable anciano que mañana iría donde Hakubi ya que este lo mandó a llamar, se llevaría a Renka y Kenichi que este último le daba las gracias porque no entrenará por ese día y podría estar a salvo.

 **———————————————————————**

 ** _Dimensión DxD._**

Los guerreros de otra dimensión ya habían llegado a la mansión Gremory donde fueron muy bien recibidos, a Goku le brillaban los ojos por ver una gran mesa repleta de mucha comida, sin que nadie le dijera se fue directo hacia su paraíso y rápidamente quería empezar a comer pero Gine lo reprendió por su falta de educación ya que no le presto atención a las demás personas que eran Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviatán, Sona y su séquito, Rías y su séquito, Baraquiel, Millicas Gremory que sólo río por ver esa actitud del pelinegro, Grayfia, esos eran los que estaban en la mansión ya que Raiser y Ravel Phoenix se fueron para ir a traer más lágrimas de fénix ya que Iseei está gravemente herido y no solo por la paliza que recibió sino que por el poder que le dio Ophis que se fue en busca de Gran Rojo ya que la llamó. Sumando los tres líderes que venían con los guerreros.

– ¡Kakarotto! No seas descortés y presentate con ellos – dijo Gine muy molesta y roja de la vergüenza, ya que ellos ya se presentaron.

– Lo siento, ya que tenía mucha hambre no me di cuenta – Goku empezó a reír y llevarse una mano hacia su nuca, eso llamó la atención de varias chicas al ver esa gran sonrisa del pelinegro, por su gran físico y sobretodo porque se miraba que era alguien muy fuerte, obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido por Shigure que se puso seria – Hola Soy Goku – al decirlo dio la sonrisa que solo él puede dar.

– Eres un joven con mucha energía – dijo Venelana – además de muy apuesto, no es así Rias – al decir eso la pelirroja se sonrojo demasiado.

– ¡Mamá! No diga esas cosas – responde Rias.

– Lastima que ya tienes a Iseei – dijo Venelana omitiendo la vergüenza de su hija.

Goku no entendía nada, es más ya estaba desesperado por comer, en eso Shigure lo tomó del brazo y después le dio un fuerte beso, sorprendiendo a Gine – Gracias señora Gremory pero él es mi Goku, ¿podríamos pasar a comer? – pregunta Shigure esto mató las esperanzas de algunas chicas, incluyendo a Serafall, Rossweisse y algunas más, también Venelana se desilusionó pero por otros motivos ya que ella quería que Rias se fijará en alguien más, no es que odiara a Iseei pero su reputación de pervertido no le estaba agrandando ya que sus amistades de la más alta sociedad entre los demonios le hacían burla ya que eso del oppai dragón le daba vergüenza aunque gracias a eso la casa Gremory tiene grandes ganancias.

En cambio Goku miraba a Shigure como una especie de superhéroe ya que gracias a ella por fin podrá comer, por eso le dio un fuerte abrazo sin importar la mirada de los demás – Si, no hay problema es hora de comer – dijo Lord Gremory. De ahí pudieron presenciar la masacre ocasionada por una de las razas más poderosas del universo y precisamente no por alguna clase de pelea sino porque comían como si no hubiera un mañana, pero Goku era el que comía con menos modales, seguido de Bardock que trataba de ser más maduro en cambio Gine come bastante pero trataba de tener más educación ya que le daba vergüenza que la vieran comer así de salvaje ya que lo hacía cuando solo estaba con Bardock o algún cercano amigo, Shigure solo observaba a Goku comer mientras ella sonreía. Después de esa masacre que palideció a Grayfia porque tendría que ayudar a lavar bastantes platos junto a las demás sirvientas.

– Muchas gracias por la comida – dijo un sonriente Goku – estuvo muy deliciosa –

– Que bueno que te gustó, pero muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermana y los demás – comenta Sirzechs – pero por eso ahora si quisiéramos saber porque esos monstruos atacaron la ciudad flotante de Agreas y también que es lo que estaba pasando – al decir eso los chicos que presenciaron la muerte de los primeros lugares de los rating game, la de Rizevim y los padres de Iseei, solo se deprimen más.

– No se preocupe no fue por nada – dijo Goku, pero antes de que siguiera Bardock hablo.

– Yo les explicaré la situación – Goku solo se le quedo viendo ya que él quería hablar pero Bardock le dijo de manera telepática – "no quiero que digas información de más, me imagino que cuando llegaste a tu nuevo hogar, les dijiste todo a los miembros de ese lugar llamado ryozanpaku" –

Goku solo río nerviosamente – " jajajajaja pero no se miraban que fueran malas personas" – fue su respuesta telepática.

– "No debes soltar esa clase de información, tienes que guardar algunas cosas" – Bardock simplemente niega – "así que no intervengas y deja que yo hable" – Goku solo asienten.

Bardock empezó a contarles acerca de su misión que consistía en derrotar a los subordinados de Mikaboshi que al mencionarlo Azazel le preguntó quien era ese ser, el saiyajin le responde que es alguien que busca erradicar el universo y crear el suyo propio pero que en este momento necesita recolectar muchas almas para completar la suya, también para fortalecer su ejército, y que ellos buscan detenerlo para evitar que siga causando destrucción y evitar que complete su alma. Sirzechs les pregunto cómo es que ellos eran tan fuertes, Goku iba responder que eran de una raza llamada saiyajin pero la mirada sería de Bardock lo detuvo y este solo contestó que era a base de puro entrenamiento y nada más.

– Gracias por su ayuda, ya que de no ser por ustedes seguramente ya nos hubieran acabado – dijo Michael.

– Con esto ya resolvimos que ustedes son de otro lugar – dijo Azazel.

– Aunque también tenemos otro problema, y ese es el Trihexa ya que fue liberado – aporta Sirzechs, sorprendiendo a todos lo que no sabían eso.

– Debemos reunirnos con los demás líderes de cada facción – aporta Ajuka.

– Para buscar una forma de detenerlo – comenta Serafall.

En eso llegó Ravel junto a Raiser que traían más lágrimas de fenix para ayudar a Iseei, estos se sorprendieron al ver a las nuevas personas pero los chicos de la investigación de lo oculto los pusieron al tanto, estos últimos irán al hospital para ver cómo seguía el chico pervertido, en eso Azazel recordó acerca de la semilla que le dieron al principio.

– Chicos esperen – este comentario del ángel caído llamó la atención de los demonios jóvenes – ¿me podrían dar una de esas semillas? – Azazel se dirige a Gine y Shigure que estas observan a Goku que está de acuerdo para que le den una semilla. Rápidamente Shigure le entrega una semilla a Azazel que este se la da a Rias – ¿para que me da esta semilla? –

– Cuando Iseei despierte hagan que coma esa semilla, se recuperar de inmediato – responde Azazel.

– Por eso llevamos las lágrimas de fénix – aporta Ravel no muy contenta de que esa semilla fuera más especial que sus dichosas lágrimas que son el orgullo de la casa Phoenix.

– Algo me dice que las lágrimas no serán suficientes, pero estoy seguro que con esto semilla se podrá recuperar – dijo Azazel.

Así los chicos se fueron para el hospital, con una Ravel no muy convencida con ese frijol. Venelana les ofreció unas habitaciones a los guerreros para que descansaran en lo que esperan que se reúnan los demás líderes de las facciones. Estos simplemente agradecieron, mientras las mucamas los dirigen a sus habitantes Gine y Shigure las fulminaron con la mirada porque estas de manera disimulada querían manosear a los guerreros. Hasta que finalmente llegaron para descansar.

– No les comentaste mucho – dijo Goku viendo a Bardock – Además quería preguntarles si sabían algo sobre el antiguo ya que tengo que buscarlo –

– No puedes confiar en nadie desde un principio – dijo Bardock – no estoy seguro que ellos sepan acerca del antiguo –

– A mi no me parecen malas personas, además tu confiastes en la Kaioshin del tiempo – comenta Goku sacándole una vena de enojo a Bardock.

– ¡¡Eso fue completamente diferente idiota, no le tuve confianza desde un principio!! – Bardock lo decía alzando el puño.

– ¡Oye no le grites a nuestro hijo! – le reprende Gine jalándole la oreja a Bardock – Ahora tomaremos una ducha con Shigure para conocernos mejor, más te vale no regañar a mi pequeño Kakarotto –

Bardock se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se fue para su habitación, mientras que Goku quedó confundido, pero ya no le quiso dar más importancia y se dedicó a descansar en la gran cama que tenía la habitación. Después de un tiempo Goku no podía dormir o por lo menos descansar la vista ya que no sabía cómo encontrar el antiguo ya que los Kaioshin, no le dijeron nada respecto a eso ni siquiera Whis, estaba un poco frustrado – ¿Realmente cómo podré encontrarlo? ¿Cómo lo haré? –

– Yo pienso que él vendrá hacia ti cariño, así como el otro antiguo que se comunico contigo – le dijo Shigure que ahora traía puesto una bata muy delgada que dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo, se le acercó y se puso a su lado derecho mientras lo abrazaba – Hoy tuve un poco de miedo, ya que no quiero perderte, pero… Se que debo ser fuerte – Goku la observa y mira que tenía pequeñas lágrimas, el pelinegro supuso que la pelea de hoy fue demasiado para Shigure – No te preocupes, la próxima vez que tenga que pelear contra ellos, me lo tomaré enserio desde el principio – lo dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa – Ahora tengo muchas personas muy importantes que tengo que proteger – ambos se empezaron a besar, mientras con sus manos se acariciaba cada parte de sus cuerpos, entonces Shigure poco a poco se le subió al saiyajin mientras se seguían besando que al terminar ese beso se pudo ver un hilo de saliva mientras sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad carmesí – Dime cariño, ¿realmente soy hermosa? – Goku la vio como para memorizar cada parte de su ser mientras le responde – Eres muy hermosa y siempre quiero estar a tu lado – esa frase le recordó ya que eran de las clases a escondidas que le daban Ma Kensei para ser un "casanova" aunque el pelinegro no entendía la mayoría de veces.

En ese momento Shigure le agarró la mano al saiyajin mientras se hacía la bata a un lado para ver con mayor detalle sus voluminosos pechos que rebotaron al momento de bajarse más su vestimenta y entonces le dio dirección hacia su pecho derecho haciendo que tuviera un pequeño gemido, al momento de masajear esa parte delicada de una mujer – Quiero que seamos uno mismo – la maestra al decir eso empezó a besar con más intensidad a Goku que no se quedaba atrás, la maestra empezó a mover más su cavidad pélvica, sintiendo como en medio de la entrepierna de Goku algo se estaba levantando, entonces Shigure poco a poco estaba bajando su mano hacia la entrepierna del saiyajin, sin dejar de besarlo, ya estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar esa parte abultada del saiyajin hasta que…

– Señor Goku lo están esperando para empezar la reuni… on – fue lo que dijo Serafall ya que la puerta estaba sin llave pero no se esperaba esa escena, pero solo vio pasar tres shuriken que le rozaron la mejilla izquierda.

– ¡Maldición! Lo que faltaba – gritó Shigure, con la mano extendida ya que ella lanzó los shuriken que no se sabe a ciencia cierta de dónde los sacó, mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.

– Lo..lo..lo sien…siento – comentó Serafall con mucha vergüenza mientras hacía una reverencia.

– No..no te preocupes ya iremos – dijo Goku muy nervioso.

 ** _Notas de autor.._**

 ** _— Primero espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y como siempre agradecido por su apoyo, trataré de actualizar cuando pueda y tenga motivación, se que no es muy alentador pero de que termino esta historia lo haré no importa que me lleve eones. :v_**

 ** _— Para ser honesto nose cuantas partes me llevaré en la dimensión de DxD, pero hará lo posible para hacerlos más largos, aunque me tarde más de lo que me tardo jajajajaja._**

 ** _— Hay algo que quiero que sepan en esta historia entre más fuerte sea el portador el tiempo del ultra instinto se reducirá, se oye incoherente y posiblemente lo sea aunque todavía queda ver más sobre esa técnica, me basó en que Goku lo utilizo en el torneo de poder en un tiempo de unos 5 minutos creo y el efecto secundario fue bastante notorio así como la evolución del ultra instinto en cada segundo que pasaba la pelea, lo haré así para que al final de la evaluación saiyajin sea más cool y porque también por eso buscará esa forma porque ya tendría el ultra instinto sin ningún problema._**

 ** _— Para despedirme espero que estén leyendo el manga de dragon ball super ya que el arco de Moro me esta gustando mucho les recomiendo leerlo._**

 ** _Adiós y hasta la próxima actualización..._**


End file.
